Junto a ti
by ina minina
Summary: el planeta Vegeta no fue destruido, Goku no viajó a la tierra cuando era un niño... ¿por qué? porque la Tierra fue destruida, y una niña de cinco años huyó de su planeta, y viajó para aterrizar en el planeta rojo habitado por la raza guerrera... Bulma y Vegeta creciendo juntos! U/A
1. Chapter 1

holi! :D este es un U/A VxB espero que les guste

* * *

Prólogo

Inhaló una bocanada de su cigarro nervioso, ya no había más tiempo, miró hacia fuera, como si con eso consiguiera las respuestas a todas sus dudas. Debía resignarse a morir… ¿no había salida entonces?

En ese momento escuchó entrar a alguien a su laboratorio, vio a su esposa con una bandeja de pastelitos y un par de tazas a juego con la tetera.

-ya no hay más tiempo querida-la mujer lo observó detenidamente, su esposo lucía agotado, no recordaba haberlo visto así antes

-oh… ya veo-sonrió como de costumbre, se sentó en el asiento del escritorio y dio un sorbo a la taza de té-¿no podemos hacer algo aunque sea por nuestra hijita?

-¿Qué intentas decir?-se acercó a su esposa y se quedó de pie en frente de ella

-la primera nave es para una persona…-sonrió al hombre con gafas.

-Claro… -asintió con la cabeza y tomó una rebanada de pastel, decidido, si ellos no podrían salvarse, harían lo que fuese para que su hija si pudiese. No temía por la seguridad de su hija, aunque sonara despreocupado, su hija era mucho más inteligente que él, podría apañárselas. Tenía la esperanza que ella pudiese sobrevivir, no importaba que le pasara a él o a la tierra, mientras su pequeña pudiese vivir, él podría irse en paz…

Estaba decidido… ahora solo debía buscar un planeta con las condiciones atmosféricas parecidas a la de la tierra, mandaría a su hija fuera del planeta, en unos días, un meteorito de proporciones descomunales daría impacto con el planeta, y no habría escape. Había dado el aviso a las autoridades, pero lo ignoraron, por lo que decidió crear una nave espacial para salvarse, pero no contó con un error de cálculo, el planeta no golpearía en tres meses como había predicho, sino en tres días… en esa cantidad de tiempo no podría hacer nada. Solo quedaba la nave que había construido hace un año. Y esa sería el salvavidas de su pequeña.

Cerró sus ojos y pidió a alguna deidad que la cuidara, y que velara por ella, que le diera fuerzas y que no la abandonara, la necesitaría…

Capítulo 1

La niña del espacio

Era un día cálido como de costumbre en el planeta Vegeta, los nuevos habitantes dueños del planeta habían comenzado con sus labores como todos los días. Hace unos cuantos años que habían erradicado a toda la raza nativa del planeta.

Antes que los saiyajin vivieran en el planeta Vegeta, este era habitado por otra especie, los tsufur, esta raza eran bastante pacíficos, tenían una muy buena tecnología, la situación para ellos cambió cuando descubrieron en el espacio cercano una nave rudimentaria, en esta habitaban los saiyajin. Los tsufur les cedieron el otro hemisferio para qué los dejaran en paz, pero la convivencia entre ambas especies se volvió problemática. Los saiyajin era una especie guerrera, con escasos avances tecnológicos, orgullosos y bastante fuertes. Los tsufur consideraban a los saiyajin como una especie descerebrada y los trataron como esclavos, para una raza tan orgullosa, esto solo provocó discordia y rencor hacia la raza nativa. Los guerreros iniciaron una rebelión, pero los tsufur le ganaban en número y tenían armas poderosas en su contra. Por mucho tiempo la rebelión de los saiyas no dio frutos, hasta que un saiyajin, considerado el más fuerte, los guió en la mayor revuelta hasta el momento, en aquella ocasión, tuvieron un factor de su lado.

La luna… el satélite aparecía en el planeta cada ocho años, dándoles el impulso de la victoria, los saiyajin pudieron hacer uso de su transformación bajo los efectos de la luz reflejada en el satélite, y convertidos en ôzarus, asesinaron a todos los tsufur. El saiyajin más fuerte en ese entonces, se autoproclamó Rey de los saiyajin, y en su honor, bautizaron al planeta, como planeta Vegeta, (anteriormente llamado planeta Plants).

Todavía había muchas cosas por hacer para convertirse en un imperio poderoso, el sistema de administración era aún muy deficiente, el rey contaba un liderazgo sin igual, pero aun así no era suficiente para levantar el imperio en su plena prosperidad. La raza saiyajin no contaba con muchas cosas, una de ellas era la tecnología, habían optado por seguir un sistema de trueque con otras especies, donde se dedicaban a vender planetas a cambio de alimentos, armas, y sobre todo tecnología.

En el área tecnológica, el planeta Vegeta estaba bastante retrasado, optaron por acercarse a los arcosianos, esta especie rica en avances tecnológicos les otorgó lo necesario para avanzar en sus purgas.

En la actualidad, los saiyajins se hacían cada vez más conocidos por el espacio, gracias a su nivel de pelea y por sus prolijos trabajos. El Rey Vegeta era respetado y admirado por su gente.

El Rey estaba en la sala de trono revisando documentos llenos de valiosísima información sobre planetas para futuras purgas, estaba ensimismado en los detalles de los documentos, aunque en el fondo, había un interés en especial… pronto enviaría a su hijo de cinco años a su primera purga individual, tenía mucha fe puesta en él, el mocoso había nacido con el nivel de pelea más alto registrado hasta el momento, habían muchas esperanzas puestas en el príncipe.

Su hijo era un prodigio de saiyajin, era considerado el más poderoso de los infantes, y el carácter del pequeño dejaba mucho que desear, era arrogante y orgulloso, digno de la estirpe real. Con su hijo Vegeta como heredero al trono, se sentía más que tranquilo y satisfecho por el futuro de su naciente imperio.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse y alzó la vista, vio a un soldado de clase élite reverenciarlo, frunció las cejas y se acarició el bigote.

-alteza-se inclinó y con su mano en el pecho izquierdo alzó la mirada al monarca-hemos registrado una nave espacial en dirección al planeta, por las coordenadas de viaje, aterrizará en unos quince minutos-tragó saliva cuando vio el semblante serio del rey

-¿en quince minutos?-repitió- y ¿Por qué me avisan ahora?-preguntó poniéndose de pie, dejando a un lado los papeles de sus manos y colocándolos en una mesa en el centro del salón.

-uhm lo que sucede señor-volvió a tragar saliva-es que a nuestros radares les costó bastante poder esquematizar el tiempo y las coordenadas…

-ya veo…-le indicó con su mano que se levantara-llévame donde la nave aterrizará.

Ambos saiyajin salieron del palacio, el calor golpeo la piel del monarca, estrechó sus ojos por la iluminación del día, se les unieron tres soldados de clase media, el soldado Zorn, quien fue él que le avisó al monarca sobre la nave, llevaba en su mano las coordenadas exactas del aterrizaje, las ingresó en su scouter y se pusieron en marcha.

Los cinco saiyajin volaron a velocidad rápida, durante el tiempo que perdieron en avisar al monarca y reunirse, ya habían perdido diez minutos, y por la distancia en que se supone caería el invasor, llegarían unos minutos después que la nave completara su aterrizaje, y así fue…

Mientras iban volando pudieron ver una circunferencia ingresar a la atmosfera, rodeada de energía de color roja, producida por la velocidad a la que iba, el monarca apresuró su ritmo y se adelantó al grupo de saiyajin, sentía una ola de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, no todos los días alguien se atrevía a invadir el planeta Vegeta, era digno de ver de qué se trataba, moría de curiosidad. La sed de pelea y sangre que corría por sus venas se hizo presente. Sonrió maliciosamente y voló a toda velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía.

Pudo oír (gracias a sus sensibles sentidos) el impacto de la nave cuando entro en contacto con la superficie, a unos cien metros de distancia, en la zona deshabitada del planeta, agradeció a nadie en particular que se diera de ese modo, sería un problema reconstruir las viviendas.

Descendió a unos diez metros de la zona de colisión, pudo escuchar a los cuatro saiyajin aterrizar detrás de él, caminó a paso lento y se encontró con un cráter de unos cincuenta metros de diámetros, dentro de él, había una nave en forma de esfera mucho más grande que las naves personales que ellos utilizaban, frunció el entrecejo intentando estudiar el artefacto.

La esfera era principalmente blanca, en sus polos unas franjas negras la cubrían, en medio tenía escritas unas letras que no reconocía, presionó el botón de su scouter, pero este no registró ningún poder de pelea. Cuando iba a dar la orden a los soldados que investigaran la esfera, de esta salieron unas especies de patas y se abrieron paso hacia la superficie. Los saiyajin observaban con la boca abierta la escena, la escotilla se abrió lentamente y de ella una rampa bajó de la nave hasta el suelo. Inevitablemente, los saiyas se colocaron en pose de combate, de forma alerta a lo que sea que saliera de la extraña nave.

El rey observaba fijamente la abertura, con el ceño fruncido, atento a cualquier detalle, sus sentidos se agudizaron y escuchó unos breves pasos, de la entrada de la nave se asomó un ser de baja estatura, creía, que por la distancia, era más o menos del porte de su hijo. El sujeto lucía un especie de traje que lo cubría por completo, en sus manos portaba un arma, lo vieron sacar un aparato del bolsillo de su traje, presionar unos botones y luego volver a guardarlo. Dio pasos pequeños por la pendiente, bajaba con cuidado.

-¿alteza?-la voz del soldado de clase media lo sacó de su trance

-Zorn…-musitó despacio

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó nervioso, por lo general el rey daba órdenes adelantándose a los hechos, pero la situación del invasor los tenía nerviosos a todos.

-esperemos para investigar esa cosa-la "cosa" ya había tocado el suelo del planeta, miró para todos lados, hasta que se encontró con los ojos del grupo de saiyajin. El ser se quedó de pie observándolos, después de unos minutos alzó su mano en forma de saludo. Los saiyas se quedaron viendo los unos con los otros-bajemos…-dijo el monarca, los cinco saiyas volaron y descendieron hacia el cráter a unos cuantos metros en distancia del invasor.

El rey entrecerró sus ojos analizando al pequeño alíen, su cálculo había fallado por unos centímetros, el ser era un poco más chico que su hijo, vieron al individuo alejarse unos pasos hacia atrás, levantó su mano y presionó un botón en su mascarilla, y la esfera que rodeaba su cabeza se bajó hasta esconderse dentro del traje espacial.

Los saiyajin abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos cuando vieron un rostro infantil, parecido físicamente a su misma raza, pero lo que les fue más curioso fue el color del alíen, su piel era igual de blanca que sus guantes, y su pelo sujetado en dos coletas era de un exótico color que en su planeta nunca habían visto. Sus grandes ojos azules los miraban desafiantes, sus pequeñas y delgadas cejas fruncidas, el infante alzó el arma y los apuntó.

Uno de los soldados apuntó al invasor con su scouter, pero esté no registró ningún poder de pelea.

-¿Cuánto?-preguntó el monarca

-ninguno, alteza-respondió el soldado, el rey alzó una ceja y sonrió burlesco. Dio un paso adelante y antes que diera el siguiente un rayo fulminó el suelo en que iba a pisar, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró al sujeto en frente.

-no te acerques ¡a la otra no erraré!-habló el infante-¿Dónde estoy?

-primero deberías presentarte, tú llegaste mocoso-habló el soldado Zorn

-¡no soy un niño! Soy una linda niña-gruñó la ahora pequeña, el grupo de saiyas se quedaron viendo nuevamente-¿me dirán dónde estoy?

-niña… deberías decirnos primero que haces aquí-dijo serio el monarca, los cuatros saiyas restantes observaron a su rey nerviosos.

-me llamo Bulma-dijo sin bajar su arma-vengo de la Tierra

-¿la tierra?-preguntó uno de los soldados de clase media

-es un planeta lejano… sus habitantes son los terrícolas-habló Zorn-pero fue destruido por un asteroide hace unos cinco meses aproximadamente

-¿Por qué sabes todo eso soldado?-preguntó el monarca

-íbamos a enviar al hijo del soldado Bardock… pero por la destrucción de este, no lo concretamos-respondió serio

-¿Qué haces aquí mocosa?-siguió con el interrogatorio el Rey

-mi nombre es Bulma viejo-gruñó la menor-y mi padre me envió a un planeta con la condición atmosférica parecida a la de la tierra-observó a su alrededor con curiosidad-este planeta está bien feo

-estás en el planeta Vegeta, aquí vivimos los Saiyajin-la pelituquesa se volteó a ver al hombre más alto-y aquí es donde dejarás de existir-sonrió malévolamente, pero la niña no se asustó, frunció su entrecejo y le apuntó con el arma en sus manos. El rey sonrió, le hacía gracia ver a una mocosa tan valiente.

-inténtalo ¡te atravesaré el pecho con mi pistola láser! Que yo misma hice-se dibujó una mueca en sus labios, el saiyajin abrió los ojos en sorpresa ¿le acababa de decir que ELLA había hecho esa arma? Parpadeo confuso y se borró su sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Qué acabas de decir niña?-la escudriñó con la mirada

-que te atravesaré el pecho-repitió la menor

-no… lo del arma ¿de verdad tú la hiciste?-la niña asintió efusivamente-no lo creo… ¿cómo una mocosa pudo crear algo así?

-já… incluso en mi planeta era increíble-alzó su barbilla redonda al cielo-soy una de las mentes más inteligentes de mi planeta

-eras-corrigió un soldado, la menor lo miró e hizo una mueca, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, los saiyas se miraron entre todos, agobiados y tapándose los oídos por el ruido de la niña.

-¡CÁLLATE!-gritó el rey-ahora dime… ¿construyes cosas?-no podía creer lo que tenía en frente a él, jamás imaginó que se encontraría con una joya así, ¡una mente inteligente! Eso era lo que necesitaba el departamento de tecnología de su planeta, si la niña era tan prometedora como decía… sería un gran avance para los saiyajin

-snif… si-se limpió los ojos con la manga de su traje espacial-¿quién es usted?-preguntó con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto

-soy el Rey Vegeta-Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa ¡era un Rey! Y ¿su corona?-mocosa te propongo un trato

-¿un trato?-preguntó interesada

-trabaja para mi imperio-la niña lo observó fijamente, aunque estaba cansada de tanto mirar hacia arriba, los soldados se miraron nuevamente entre ellos-hacen falta mentes brillantes, si eres tan inteligente como dices… nos serás de utilidad

-¿a cambio de qué?-preguntó interesada

-de tu vida-la niña abrió la boca y pestañeó dos veces seguidas-vivirás si trabajas para nosotros, morirás si no lo haces-sonrió mostrando sus dientes, la menor meditó las palabras del ahora rey, de todas formas no tenía donde ir…

-mm bien… pero tengo condiciones-ahora fue el rey quién pestañeó dos veces seguidas, la mocosa sí que era especial, ni siquiera se intimidaba con las palabras ni su presencia-me tratarán como a un igual

-ajajajajjajajaja-rió estrepitosamente el monarca, y se le unieron a las carcajadas el resto de saiyajin, la niña los miró molesta, frunció las cejas y pisó fuerte el suelo, meciendo sus cachitos de pelo, apuntó al grupo y disparó entre ellos, haciendo un agujero de veinte centímetros aproximadamente entre los pies de uno de los soldados, los cinco saiyajin detuvieron las burlas y miraron a la terrícola

-ese disparo fue en la potencia intermedia-dijo seria con sus cachetitos inflados, apuntó al horizonte y disparó un rayo de unos quince a veinte metros de diámetro-y esa la máxima potencia… yo creo que quema saiyajin ¿ustedes que piensan?-sonrió dulcemente al grupo de hombres

-esta mocosa es aterradora-susurró un soldado de clase media, el Rey miró sorprendido a la niña.

-prosigo… me tratarán como a una igual-levantó su dedo índice-quiero comodidades-apuntó nuevamente al grupo-no trabajaré para usted si me tratan como una esclava y me explotan

-eres una humana… no podemos tratarte como un saiyajin-replicó el rey

-soy una científica-corrigió la menor, el rey sonrió, la mocosa era inteligente, tenía el don con las palabras, era manipuladora y astuta.

-bien… en lo material no te preocupes-asintió el monarca-pero no exigiré a mi pueblo que te respete-se volteó dándole la espalda-eso puedes ganártelo tu misma-la niña liberó su pose defensiva-Zorn

-si majestad

-llévala contigo-el soldado asintió y caminó hasta la niña, la miró dudoso ¿era bueno confiar en ella?

-dame un segundo ¡mi nave no se quedará acá!-el monarca se volteó a verla rápidamente

-mocosa… después puede venir alguien por ell-decía el soldado de clase elite, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando la niña corrió hasta la esfera y presionó algo en la parte baja, lo siguiente que presenciaron fue una nube de humo que cubrió toda la esfera, abrieron los ojos asustados e impactados, escucharon los pasitos de la terrícola acercarse y la vieron con un tubo pequeño que caía justo en las manos enguantadas de la niña.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué acabas de hacer?-balbuceó el Rey

-encapsulé mi nave-se encogió de hombros-como la atmosfera de aquí no tiene nada dañino me sacaré el traje-musitó mientras dejaba la capsula en el suelo, ponía sus manos en su espalda y bajaba el cierre de la prenda, la vieron sacarse el traje espacial y presionar un botón, y la tela desapareció así como lo hizo la nave, la niña tomó ambas capsulas y las guardó en una caja metálica, la metió a una carterita pequeña que llevaba, sacudió su vestido primaveral y sonrió a los presentes-ya… ¡llévenme al palacio!

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-preguntó interesado el soldado de elite mientras la tomaba en brazos

-es un mecanismo de encapsulamiento, fue creado por mi padre-dijo con un toque de melancolía, tomando con cuidado su cartera entre sus delicadas manos-las hizo con el fin de transportar cosas grandes de forma sencilla-le sonrió al soldado-aunque en los últimos años las usamos para encapsular cualquier cosa-el saiyajin asintió pensativo y emprendió el vuelo, la niña exclamó sorprendida y se agarró al cuello de él-¡wow! Puedes volar-gritó en el oído del saiya, este cerró los ojos abruptamente cuando el grito de la niña resonó en sus tímpanos.

El rey sonreía por el descubrimiento, si esa chica era capaz de innovar la tecnología de su planeta, la amaría, y definitivamente le daría los beneficios que pedía. Para ser tan pequeña tenía un léxico bastante amplio, eso reflejaba claramente la mente de la terrícola, era una mocosa, pero bastante inteligente, bueno, quizás esas cosas eran normales en su planeta, así como en el suyo era normal que a temprana edad purgaran planetas y exterminaran especies. ¿Cada cultura es diferente, no?

Llegaron al palacio después de unos veinte minutos, esta vez volaron con calma, además, habían usado bastante energía para llegar rápido al lugar del aterrizaje, bajaron hasta la superficie, y el soldado de clase elite dejó a la niña en el suelo, los mechones de pelo de la niña iban desparramados, la niña estornudó y gruñó por lo bajo, ordenó su pelo con sus manitas y miró hacia los lados, habían muchos sujetos observándola fijamente, algunos movían su nariz como si olfatearan, miraban a la niña y al grupo asombrados. Algunos murmuraban entre ellos, otros miraban extrañados y con desprecio a la niña.

-¿Qué rayos me ven todos?-balbuceo con un puchero en sus labios, Zorn bajó la mirada hasta la pequeña y sonrió, la niña era interesante, creía entender porque estaba haciendo todo eso su Rey, pero no sabía si a futuro sería un problema que la niña se quedara en el planeta.

-eres un extranjero al fin y al cabo-se encogió de hombros y le indicó que entraran al palacio.

Bulma observó pensativa el lugar, el edificio era descomunal, hecho de piedra, una piedra azul oscura, que resaltaba entre el paisaje rojizo del lugar, su pecho se encogió de ansiedad, siempre le llamó la atención la realeza, y era la primera vez que visitaba un palacio, _"aunque el rey fuese un rey sin corona"_ , pensó su mente infantil.

Caminó detrás del grupo mirando para todos lados, sin perderse ningún detalle del inmueble, era bastante observadora para ser una niña, pero no podía evitarlo, su personalidad entrometida y curiosa la incitaba a actuar de ese modo. Se sentía intimidada rodeada de tantos hombres, no lo podía negar, aunque se mostrara segura de sí misma y valiente, por dentro estaba asustada, estaba en un planeta desconocido, rodeada por extraterrestres, bueno… ahora era ella la extraterrestre, pero esos seres eran intimidantes, ¡volaban! Y eran tan grandes, y su pelo tan oscuro… alzó su mirada a los soldados que estaban delante de ella y notó algo que le llamó profundamente la atención. Cuando los vio creyó que llevaban una correa en la cintura, pero ahora que los veía de espaldas, comprobó que la "correa" salía de la parte baja de su espalda, del coxis ¿quizás? Entonces… ¡eran colas! ¿Tenían colas? Pestañeó asombrada por su descubrimiento, intentó tocar el apéndice de uno de los guerreros, pero por más que alzó su mano no pudo siquiera alcanzarla.

Los saiyajin se detuvieron de repente, la niña chocó con el sujeto al que intentó tocar su cola, y cayó al suelo frío por el impacto. El soldado se volteó a verla y la fulminó con la mirada, la niña en el suelo, hizo una mueca de dolor y lo miró feo, pero este ya había salido del salón, abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando notó que solo estaba el rey en frente de ella, caminando hasta una gran silla, su trono. A su lado estaba de pie el soldado que la llevó en brazos cuando volaron. Se puso de pie y sacudió su vestidito.

Miró la sala y tragó saliva al sentirse tan pequeña. Las murallas estaban erguidas como a quince metros aproximadamente, la sala era algo oscura debido al color de la piedra utilizada, la luz entraba por unos vitrales coloridos como los de alguna iglesia o templo, ubicados en la muralla donde residía el trono del rey. La alfombra roja que cubría el camino hasta el monarca parecía de una tela suave, al fin podía ver algo diferente en su corta estadía en el rojizo planeta.

-bien mocosa…-habló el rey mientras rascaba su barbilla-¿crees poder enseñarle a nuestros técnicos el método de capsulas?

-encapsulamiento querrá decir-corrigió la niña-primero me gustaría visitar los laboratorios… estudiar su tecnología y empezar con lo primordial para cubrir alguna necesidad-el saiyajin en el trono quedó sin palabras. La niña era buena… bastante, tragó saliva intimidado, sí, estaba intimidado, la inteligencia de la terrícola le asustó.

-oh… me parece buen inicio…-musitó tratando de sonar convincente, la niña asintió efusivamente

-quisiera instalarme primero-el monarca miró al soldado a su lado y luego a la niña

-primero debo discutir algunas cosas con mi consejo-sentenció-Zorn, llama a Bardock y Turles-el soldado asintió y salió de la habitación a paso firme.

-¿Por qué no tienes corona?-el monarca miró a la niña sin entender, iba a preguntarle de qué estaba hablando cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, ambos miraron en dirección de la entrada, unas manos pequeñas enguantadas se asomaron, el rey comprendió inmediatamente de quien se trataba, solo un saiyajin en todo el planeta entraba así a su salón.

Bulma miró atenta, abrió los ojos cuando vio al rey en versión niño, se volteó a ver al monarca y luego al saiyajin pequeño que caminaba arrogante hacia ellos, los miraba buscando diferencias, el pelo del niño era negro, el del Rey era marrón rojizo, el niño era de piel más clara que el monarca, el pequeño saiyajin no usaba un traje entero, sus brazos estaban descubiertos, usaba guantes y armadura al igual que todos los individuos que había visto en el planeta, la mirada del niño era oscura e intimidante, sus mechones que desafiaban la gravedad lucían imponentes y majestuosos, tenía unos cabellos rebeldes que caían en su frente.

-¡quiero que aumenten la cantidad de saibiamans!-exigió con un demandante tono de voz mientras se acercaba al trono de su padre, se sintió observado y volteó hacia un lado, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando notó a la extraña-¿y esa cosa quién es?-preguntó frunciendo las cejas, la miró de pies a cabeza, estudiándola, nunca había visto semejante criatura antes, era parecida a los de su especie, a excepción del color de su pelo y piel, sus ojos grandes lo miraban fijamente, todo en ella era extraña, su ropa era una tela envuelta, apretó el botón de su scouter, y alzó una ceja cuando este no registró poder alguno de pelea.

-no soy una cosa-gruñó la menor, sin despegar la mirada del niño.

El rey observó a ambos infantes y suspiró, no había contado con ello… la terrícola podía ser muy inteligente, pero al fin de cuentas era una niña, sería problemático mantenerla en el palacio, ya empezaba a hacerse la idea con solo observar como su hijo y la niña se observaban desafiante, esa chiquilla no sabía que estaba en frente de seres que podían pulverizarla en un segundo, había muchas cosas que tendría que enseñarle… esperaba que la situación no se le escapara de las manos. Porque, realmente deseaba que la niña se quedara en el planeta y revolucionara la tecnología saiyajin, sería un gran paso para convertirse en un imperio digno de respeto y lleno de gloria. Sonrió con solo pensarlo, no dejaría que esa mocosa se fuera, tendría que aprender a tratarla y llenarse de paciencia para ser capaz de tolerar a dos niños, que por lo visto… bien no se llevarían.

* * *

bien! hace un par de meses que leí jaco el patrullero galáctico, y me enamoré de Bulma pequeña ajajaj, ver al príncipe de niño también fue un encanto, he estado leyendo el manga de DB y pensaba que Bulma tuvo tanta participación entretenida cuando era una adolescente y que hubiera sido genial ver a Vegeta tratando con ella como una adolescente xD estuve mucho tiempo con la idea de involucrarlos en una época en que ambos convivieran con el otro desde temprana edad xD y así surgió esta idea xD si has leído hasta acá, espero que te haya gustado xDD y cualquier duda o consulta, crítica lo que sea, bienvenida sea C: gracias por leer y chai chai


	2. Chapter 2

gracias por sus comentarios :D! espero que les guste esta humilde historia C:

* * *

Capitulo 2

¿Y tú corcel?

No le agradó para nada la mirada del rey en miniatura, si antes creyó que los demás saiyajin la miraron feo, este les quitó el premio, el enano la miraba como si fuera escoria, como si hubiera popo en la alfombra y ella fuese el popo, y no le gustó, definitivamente no le gustó, ¡nadie despreciaba así a Bulma Brief!

-hijo-la menor miró al monarca cuando lo oyó, claro ahora tenía sentido, el enano era hijo del Rey, _"niñito mimado grosero hmp"_ pensó la niña-ella es una terrícola

-¿terrícola?-el príncipe alzó una ceja sin dejar de estudiarla, Bulma frunció sus pequeñitas cejas y le apuntó con el arma en sus manos, el monarca abrió los ojos conteniendo la respiración, el niño saiya frunció las cejas molesto con la amenaza

-Bulma… él es mi hijo-se adelantó en explicar, no quería que su primogénito la asesinara por apuntarlo-es el príncipe Vegeta

-¿Vegeta? Se llama igual que tú-pestañeó dos veces mirando al adulto

-¿Bulma? ¿Qué nombre es ese? Como sea… padre, aumenten el número de saibiamans-ordenó sin paciencia

-eh Vegeta dame un minuto, ahora me reuniré con Bardock y Turles, ve con Nappa-el menor gruñó y dio la vuelta para irse del salón, caminó tres pasos y notó que la extraña seguía ahí

-¿esa se quedará en la reunión?-preguntó sin voltearse

-no…-Bulma miró al par sin saber que decir, el niño parecía un adulto, era gruñón para ser tan pequeño

-¿Por qué no la corres entonces?-el rey resopló fastidiado, la mocosa no llevaba ni una hora en el planeta y ya tenía "dramas" con su retoño, en eso le salvó la campana cuando ingresaron al salón dos saiyajin casi iguales.

-¡wo son gemelos!-exclamó la humana, ambos saiyajin miraron a la menor sorprendidos, su compañero Zorn se había encargado de notificarlos sobre la "novedad", pero verlo con sus propios ojos era interesante, no era primera vez que veían extraterrestres, claro está, pero nunca habían visto una especie igual a la suya, excepto por la ausencia de cola y el color de piel y pelo.

-oh…-musitó el saiyajin con armadura negra con gris, observaba a la niña curioso-príncipe-saludó al menor que se había quedado de pie a medio camino-alteza-reverenció

-príncipe-habló el saiyajin con una banda roja en su frente, usaba armadura negra con verde sin hombreras, saludando al menor, que para variar se veía enojado-alteza-reverenció llegando al trono-¿en que lo podemos ayudar?

-Bulma espera afuera-Vegeta miró por el rabillo del ojo a la niña, la menor hizo una mueca en los labios y caminó hacia atrás, sin dejar de apuntar a los saiyajin recién llegados, y luego apuntando al príncipe, hasta que salió del salón.

-Vegeta-el menor oyó a su padre y caminó en silencio hasta la salida, el monarca esperó que ambos niños dejarán el salón y cerraran las puertas, miró a los hermanos saiyajin y suspiró-bien… como miembros de mi consejo personal, debo compartir con ustedes esto, esa mocosa es una terrícola

-mm Kakarotto iba a ir a su planeta-confesó el saiyajin con la banda roja en la cabeza, el monarca asintió-ella es una humana…

-¿humana?-preguntó su copia con armadura oscura

-entre ellos se conocen como humanos o personas-se encogió de hombros y miró al monarca-¿Qué hace aquí?

-por lo que estarás informado, la Tierra explotó-el saiyajin asintió-esa niña huyó antes que eso pasara y aterrizó aquí por las condiciones atmosféricas

-vaya… ¿Por qué no la eliminó alteza?-preguntó el saiya

-eso iba a hacer Turles, pero la mocosa es demasiado inteligente, creo que nos puede ser de utilidad-acarició su barba y bigote, miró a ambos saiyas-la mocosa es científica… habla cosas que no entiendo, y esa arma con que los apuntó dijo que la creó ella

-eso dijo pero no lo puede probar-dijo Turles

-por primera vez… no desconfío, de ella al menos-se encogió de hombros-no viste cuando llegó, o ahora, ve y habla con ella…no sabrás que responderle, el punto es que le propuse que se quede en el planeta y trabaje en el área tecnológica, quiero escuchar sus opiniones

-bien…-empezó Turles-creo que primero debemos corroborar si realmente es una mente brillante-sonrió malicioso-no podemos permitir una boca más que alimentar si no cumple con su parte-el monarca asintió

-la niña inspira confianza…-musitó el de la banda roja

-lo mismo pienso Bardock…-concordó el monarca-la dejaré aquí, eso ya lo decidí, pero quisiera saber que piensan-reiteró

-dele tiempo alteza, cuando vea resultados, decida…ahora si ella se queda, no sé si sea muy buena idea…-Turles y el Rey Vegeta lo miraron confundidos-es una hembra… y no sé si estará segura aquí…

-uhm...-en eso tenía razón, no había contado con eso, era una hembra débil, podían aprovecharse de ella sin problemas… no le pondría escolta, no sabía si valía la pena

-de todas formas es una niña todavía-dijo Turles con una sonrisa-quizás no es tiempo de pensar en eso

-no estoy de acuerdo con eso-le habló su hermano-hay saiyajin con malas intenciones, eso lo sabemos, no podemos hacer vista gorda con eso, somos una raza llena de instintos, pero nuestras hembras pueden defenderse, al menos la mayoría, pero ella es humana… imaginen cuando entre en la pubertad, sin siquiera estar en la adolescencia despertará los bajos instintos de los machos

-creo que la pondré a prueba ahora… debo saber si vale la pena mantenerla bajo mi cuidado-ambos saiyajin asintieron de acuerdo, suspiró en pensarlo-quería entregarle el cuidado a alguno de ustedes-confesó

-yo puedo cuidarla-se adelantó Turles

-creo que si decide que se quede en el planeta Vegeta, lo mejor es que se quede en el palacio majestad-su hermano lo miró sin expresión de molestia en el rostro, aunque internamente estaba fastidiado, podía ocultar muy bien sus intenciones-estará un poco más segura que en alguna de nuestras casas

-maldición… no quería eso-dio unos golpecitos con sus dedos en el brazo del trono-Vegeta no lo tolerará…

Pasillo fuera del salón del trono

Bulma salió apuntando en guardia con su arma a todos lados, cuando corroboró que no había nadie más que ella dejó su pose de defensa, suspiró cansada, quería dormir, miró sus sandalias, ya no le gustaban, pero tendría que acostumbrarse a no pensar más en salir de compras, aunque sus padres le habían empacado un sinfín de ropa, para todas sus edades, no era lo mismo que ir y escoger su vestimenta… no quería demostrar su debilidad, pero moría de pena, extrañaba a sus padres, se sentía tan sola… ya nada volvería a ser como era antes, encima de todo, caía en un planeta feo, suspiró frustrada, sintió pasos detrás de ella y vio al niño cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

El niño la miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro más que enojo y desprecio, Bulma lo miró expectante, parecía que le quería decir algo, pero ver su rostro despectivo le molestó ¡otra vez la despreciaba!

-deja de verme niño-gruñó la menor-sé que soy muy linda ¡pero es descortés de tu parte mirarme así!

-¿Qué?-no podía creer lo que le decía "la cosa", ¿Qué era linda? Era lo más feo y extraño que había visto-los saibiamans son más agradables para la vista que tú

-¿saibia…? Uhm no sé qué es eso-debía aprender muchas cosas de ese planeta, ahora venía a su cabeza lo que siempre le decía su padre para bajarle los humos de la cabeza "hija, uno no sabe todo, siempre hay algo nuevo por aprender y conocer"

-uhm no te molestes en averiguarlo-sonrió de lado frunciendo sus cejas negras-te irás pronto de aquí-dijo mientras movía su cola

-¡si era una cola!-soltó sorprendida la menor, se acercó al niño y este retrocedió unos pasos-¡ustedes tienen cola!-soltó sin dejar el asombro

-tú no tienes porque eres inferior-menospreció el príncipe-eres un insecto, aléjate

-¿eh? ¡¿A quién le dices bicho raro?!-alzó la voz la menor mientras levantaba sus hombros e inflaba sus mofletes

-no dije eso…-Vegeta miraba confundido a la terrícola, era ¡tan extraña! _"dije que eras un insecto… pero en realidad eres un bicho raro"_

-uhmp oye ¿Por qué no llevas tu cola como un cinturón?-preguntó la menor al darse cuenta que era al primer saiya que veía con su cola en movimiento

-mi cola aun no crece en su totalidad… no alcanza a dar la vuelta-miró a la niña, no podía negar que sentía curiosidad por esa "cosa", era rara-¿Por qué tu pelo y tu piel es así?

-¿eh?-la menor pestañeó confundida-nací así…

-uhmp… ¿estás enferma o algo?-su color de piel estaba muy pálido, si traía virus debía irse de inmediato _"no entiendo porque mi padre la tiene en el palacio"_

-no… ¿en verdad eres un príncipe?-Bulma miraba de pies a cabeza al menor, usaba guantes al igual que el Rey, y en su pecho izquierdo tenía el mismo emblema, solo ellos lo tenían, no había visto a ningún otro saiya con ese signo, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era lo diferente que eran en cuanto los cuentos de princesas y príncipes que oyó en la Tierra.

-claro estúpida-se cruzó de brazos-vete de aquí-empezaba a molestarle la presencia de la "cosa", su aroma era molesto, ¿Por qué nadie la corría de su palacio?

-¡no soy estúpida! Soy más inteligente que tú y todos los saiyajin juntos-dijo molesta, frunciendo sus delgadas cejas y enseñándole la lengua al príncipe

-hmp-estrechó sus ojos mirándola fríamente, agudizó sus sentidos intentando oír pasos aproximarse del salón de trono, bien… nadie venía, si levantaba la mano y la pulverizaba nadie lo vería…

-tu padre me hizo un trato-el menor estrechó los ojos y la miró sospechosamente, mientras bajaba la mano que había empezado a alzar para atacarla-trabajaré para él

-¿Qué harás? ¿Entretendrás las comidas?-preguntó burlándose

-hmp-Bulma estrechó sus ojos molesta, ese niño era desagradable, ¡era tan odioso!-si eres un príncipe ¿Dónde está tu corcel?-miró sospechosamente al niño, _"usa una capa… pero cualquiera puede usar una… no tiene corona y es grosero"_

-¿corcel? ¿Qué mierda es eso?-Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida y cubrió su boquita escandalizada, el menor alzó una ceja confundido con la reacción de la "cosa"

-¡dijiste una grosería!-acusó apuntándolo, Vegeta abrió la boca confundido, en eso abrieron la puerta del salón _"maldición por culpa de la "cosa" no noté que venían estos insectos"_

El menor ignoró a la terrícola e ingresó al salón a hablar con su padre. Ambos saiyas miraron a la niña sin dejar de sorprenderse, Bulma notó la mirada de los gemelos idénticos, miró a ambos saiyajin y notó que no era necesario que usaran ropa diferente, se podían diferenciar de todas formas, uno daba una sensación extraña, mientras que el otro lucía confiable.

-¿entonces?-rompió el silencio la niña-¿Qué pasará?-los hermanos saiyas se miraron el uno al otro-¿me pondrán a prueba?

-¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó curioso Bardock

-es obvio-se encogió de hombros la niña mientras movía su arma de un lado a otro-en cualquier trabajo te ponen a prueba un mes antes de contratarte

-a eso se refería el rey-musitó Turles, Bardock lo miró y asintió, ambos se fueron del lugar sin prestarle más atención a la niña, Bulma los vio marcharse, el saiya con armadura oscura volteó hacia atrás a mirarla por última vez, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle su cuerpecito.

-Bulma-volteó rápidamente a ver al Rey quien estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta observándola, el fornido cuerpo del rey ocultó al príncipe que venía caminando detrás, bastante molesto por ser ignorado por culpa de la mocosa ¿acaso ella era más importante que su entrenamiento?, estaba demasiado irritado, se desquitaría con su guardia personal…-sígueme

-bien…-la niña se encogió de hombros y caminó al lado del hombre, notó un malestar detrás, como si algo malo los siguiera, volteo lentamente temiendo ver a un monstruo que su infantil mente imaginó, pero solo vio al príncipe siguiéndolos en silencio, el menor alzó su mirada hasta la oceánica mirada de la niña, le hizo un desprecio y se movió hacia el otro lado de su padre.

El Rey miró a su hijo, por primera vez sentía que estaba actuando como un "saiyajin normal", sí, porque su hijo era diferente a los otros en todos los sentidos, lo que bien, la genética le dio un poder de pelea único y un talento sin igual, vino de la mano con su carácter difícil, el príncipe estaba bajo estricto entrenamiento, y estudios, siempre esperó recibir alguna queja o reproche por parte de él, pero eso jamás pasó, el menor tenía muy presente su rol como príncipe, y se lo tomaba muy en serio, ese niño tenía madera como líder, más que él incluso, pero ahora con la presencia de la humana, actuaba como un niño saiyajin, casi se sentía conmovido.

-le enseño los laboratorios a Bulma y entrenaremos unas horas ¿Qué opinas?-notó el mal humor de su hijo, y sabía que era por estar dándole prioridad a la niña antes que su entrenamiento, quería evitar confrontaciones entre los menores, pero la relación había empezado con el pie izquierdo, hubiese querido presentarle la niña en la cena, con los ánimos tranquilos, no con ella recién llegada actuando a la defensiva y él de pésimo humor por su entrenamiento mediocre, como él mismo niño lo había denominado.

-hmp-suspiró cansado. Quería que la niña se quedara, por el bien de su imperio lo deseaba, pero ¡no quería lidiar con ella! menos si su hijo estaba comportándose así con la presencia de la niña, quizás necesitaban conocerse un poco más… quería mandar lejos a la niña, si fuera lo posible no verla, y solo disfrutar de sus logros científicos, pero Bardock tenía razón, si la niña se quedaba debían cuidarla, lo mínimo que fuera, y parte de ello, era mantener su integridad, física al menos, y fuera del palacio corría peligro, su raza era poco civilizada, sobre todo los de tercera clase, eran brutos, sedientos de buenos combates y… ya en la adolescencia con otros deseos. La niña era un filete tierno rodeado de lobos hambrientos.

-Rey Vegeta-la voz de la niña lo sacó de sus pensamientos-¿y tú corona?

-¿corona?-eso se lo había preguntado antes… el príncipe miró a la niña por el rabillo del ojo, hace rato que la "cosa" hacía preguntas ridículas, no la aguantaba, su olor le estaba dando dolores de cabeza

-ajá… lo que demuestra que eres el Rey-dijo la niña mirando hacia arriba para ver a los ojos al adulto

-aah… pues lo que demuestra que soy el Rey es mi fuerza, el emblema de la familia real-apuntó a su lado izquierdo del pecho- y mi collar-apuntó a la joya que rodeaba su trabajado pecho.

-aaaah ya veo ¡al fin una joya!-sonrió triunfante-ah y lo que demuestra que Vegeta enano es el príncipe es el emblema ¿verdad?-el mayor asintió, antes de responderle vio como una bola de energía era apuntada a la niña, no alcanzó a reaccionar, abrió los ojos sorprendido, temiendo lo peor.

Cuando la niña sintió el impacto, lo único que tincó a hacer fue a soltar su arma, que fue en donde el ataque iba dirigido, vio el polvo caer al suelo, como resultado del ataque, miró los restos de su querida arma y abrió la boca sorprendida, alzó la mirada hasta el atacante, vio al príncipe con la mano aun alzada, mirándola con desprecio, sus cejas fruncidas, sus labios encorvados hacia abajo. En ese momento, el pecho y mente de la niña sufrió un sinfín de sensaciones y pensamientos, ellos podían matarla… hacerla desaparecer como lo hicieron con su arma, y temió. Tuvo miedo, quería huir, pero su fuerza de voluntad y su orgullo no la dejaron mover ni un músculo, volvió su mirada a lo que quedó de su arma y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era su arma… la había acompañado desde hace tanto ¡y ese animal llegaba y la hacía polvo! Miró con rencor al príncipe, no dejaría que ese enano la tratará así, el enano quería la guerra, bien se la daría, nadie despreciaba y hacía sufrir a Bulma Brief y se quedaba así sin más.

-¡Vegeta!-exclamó el rey al ver la situación, Vegeta hijo bajó la mano y le dio la espalda, y desapareció de la vista de ambos-¿estás bien mocosa?-la niña no respondió, la menor estaba cabizbaja, sin despegar su mirada de lo que fue su fenomenal arma, porque sí, lo era, había visto el potencial de la pistola láser y lo dejó sin palabras en ese momento, vio como el cuerpo de la niña daba pequeños espasmos, escuchó un sollozo ¡no! ¡iba a llorar de nuevo! Cubrió sus oídos previniendo, pero la niña no gritó, lloraba en silencio. Frunció las cejas incomodo, los saiyajin no eran expresivos, nunca había presenciado a alguien llorar que no fuera una víctima, ni siquiera vio a su hijo siendo un bebé llorar, (se mantuvo alejado de la crianza del príncipe hasta que este tuvo edad suficiente para "independizarse" de su madre).

-enano idiota-sollozó la niña, algo despertó en el pecho del monarca, ¿Qué? No lo sabía, ¿empatía?... lo cierto es que le provocó algo ver a la niña llorando en silencio-¡construiré una mejor pistola y le atravesaré el trasero!-cualquier signo de empatía o compasión se extinguió en ese momento ¡esa mocosa no era una niña sin protección!

-es de mi hijo de quién estás hablando-no lo dijo con enojo, de hecho le causó gracia, la niña era un espécimen novedoso que presenciar-es el príncipe, no puedes tocarle ni un pelo, aunque quisieras… él podría hacerte lo que le hizo a tu pistola antes que pestañearas

-¡es un grosero! Enséñale a ser un príncipe-alzó su vista, exhibiendo sus orbes zafiros más brillantes que antes, rodeados de rojo por el esfuerzo del llanto, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su ceño fruncido y sus labios en un puchero

-eso ya lo sabe… aprende a ser un futuro Rey ahora-dijo orgulloso, Bulma secó sus lágrimas con su muñeca desnuda.

-es un mal príncipe… en la Tierra no son así snif-el monarca escuchó atento a la niña-ellos son amables snif montan caballos blancos y regalan rosas

-ajajajaja esos son maricas-apretó su abdomen riendo-escucha niña-se agachó a la altura de la menor-debes aprender como son los saiyajin, entonces comprenderás, que Vegeta es un príncipe espléndido y será el mejor Rey que mi imperio podrá tener.

-…-la niña observó al rey sin decir palabra alguna, no podía refutar algo que no sabía, él tenía razón, no sabía nada de esa especie y además ¿Qué podía decirle a un padre que estaba chocho por su hijo? Él nunca asumiría que tenía un niñato desagradable, engreído y grosero.

-vamos… quiero que conozcas los laboratorios.

Caminaron en silencio por unos pasillos, la niña no prestó atención al camino, pensaba en las ganas que tenía de darse un baño y ponerse el pijama y acostarse, con un tazón de cereales en sus manos, mirar televisión y dormirse con la tv encendida. Lo haría apenas terminara su día, desde que estaba viajando, había hecho la nave su hogar, sus padres le habían encapsulado todo lo que necesitaba y necesitaría en un futuro, demasiados preventivos… lo cierto es, que le costaba asumir que prefirieron dejarla sola, ella hubiera muerto con ellos sin problema, pero todo pasó frente a sus narices y ni cuenta se dio.

Un día, su padre dejó su trabajo en el laboratorio, su madre dejó de ordenar y hornear pastelitos, la levantaron temprano y le preguntaron que quería hacer, "haremos lo que tú quieras Bulmita", ¡genial un día en familia!, fueron al parque de diversiones, a comer comida chatarra, compraron ropa, juguetes, ¡su propio set de herramientas!, fueron al cine… al zoológico, al acuario, fue un día espléndido… uno de los mejores de su vida, se quedó dormida camino a casa, cuando despertó, no estaba en su habitación, miró a todos lados y notó que estaba en la nave de su padre, ¿Cuándo había entrado?, miró una caja rosa que estaba en una mesa que le llamó la atención, la abrió y vio un video casete, no lo hubiera visto si este no hubiera tenido escrito "para Bulma de tus padres", buscó la tv y el reproductor de vídeo y le puso play.

Y hubiera deseado jamás hacerlo… el vídeo era una grabación de sus padres, la despedida. La explicación y los buenos deseos. Lloró sin parar hasta que le ganó el cansancio, y se durmió, estuvo así mucho tiempo, hasta que su pequeño cuerpecito se lo permitió, decidió que no dejaría que el esfuerzo que hicieron sus amados padres fuera en vano. Ella sobreviviría, como ellos se lo pidieron.

Se armó de valor y recorrió toda la nave, descubrió una serie de cajas con cápsulas, había de todo, desde ropa hasta la investigación de su padre… le habían dejado todo el legado de su planeta, no podía creer la responsabilidad que caía bajo sus hombros… era la última humana.

Cuando comprendió que estaba sola, absolutamente sola, decidió protegerse, nadie lo haría si ella no lo hacía, construyó su pistola láser… y ahora estaba hecha polvo… esa pistola significaba mucho para ella, era su primera arma, estaba orgullosa de ella y le había tomado cariño a la pistola… y ese salvaje la había borrado del mapa.

-llegamos-la voz del monarca la sacó de sus pensamientos, la pequeña abrió los ojos y miró la habitación a la que habían ingresado, el cuarto era más o menos del mismo tamaño que la sala de trono, las paredes eran blancas y estaba bastante iluminado, habían sujetos de otras especies trabajando cuando entraron, una vez que el Rey puso un pie en el laboratorio, todos quedaron estáticos y se arrodillaron brindándoles los honores, el monarca las dio permiso para levantarse y que prosiguieran con sus labores.

Bulma miró a cada individuo con curiosidad en sus grandes ojos, eran como ver lagartijas grandes, rostros de pulpos con cuerpo de personas, y rostros de dinosaurios con cuerpos de personas, tragó saliva asustada. Era como una pesadilla, sudor frío recorrió su cuerpecito. Dejó de prestarles atención a los científicos, que dedujo que lo eran por los delantales blancos y las tablas con papeles que algunos portaban. Miró los artefactos de la sala y abrió los ojos sorprendida, corrió hasta un recipiente enorme, con agua de color cían y verde, tocó el vidrio y quitó su manita al segundo cuando sintió el calor.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó al aire, no alcanzaba a ver los controles, miró a todos lados y tomó una caja (que parecía que no usaban) y la posicionó en frente del aparato acuoso, se subió a la caja y miró los controles, estaban en otro idioma, frunció el entrecejo y volteó hacia el monarca-¿esta es su lengua?

-idioma universal-contestó el monarca-como verás-miró a los alienígenas de la habitación-no hay ningún saiyajin científico, tenemos otras especies que trabajan para nosotros… pero la tecnología con la que contamos no es creada por nosotros, nos la entregan desde otros planetas

-ya veo-musitó la niña-debo aprender ese idioma para entender cómo funcionan las cosas… después modificaré el lenguaje para que sea más cómodo-dijo lo último para ella misma-¿para qué sirve esto?

-es un tanque de recuperación-la niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el monarca se acercó a la niña y se paró a su lado-nuestra especie es una raza guerrera, estamos genéticamente preparados para la lucha, y es lo que nos gusta-tocó el vidrio, podía sentir la temperatura del agua atravesar sus guantes-esto nos permite sanarnos más rápido… pero contamos con muy pocos en el planeta, por ahora al menos

-mm siento que tengo mucho que hacer ¡no sé por dónde empezar!-exclamó la niña apretando sus manitos en puños y meciéndolos con entusiasmo, el rey miró a la menor y frunció las cejas, era demasiado expresiva para su gusto

-¿de verdad puedes sernos de utilidad?...-Bulma miró al adulto unos segundos

-si me dan el tiempo que necesite, claro que sí-el rey frunció el ceño sin entender-debo organizarme… creo que primero debemos ver las prioridades-puso sus manos en su cadera-hagan una lista de que consideran más importante por mejorar o construir-se dio un leve golpecito en el pecho con su puño derecho-el resto déjemelo a mi

-¿crees que puedas entender la tecnología alienígena?-alzó una ceja desconfiado

-claro que puedo ¡soy Bulma Brief! Si no lo sé, lo averiguo, lo estudio y lo entiendo-sonrío orgullosa-pero nada se me escapará ¡siempre es bueno aprender cosas nuevas!-asintió entusiasmada-ahora… ¿y la zona de ingeniería? ¿Robótica o algo?-preguntó excitada

-¿eh?... esto es lo único que hay mocosa-Bulma abrió los ojos confundida, miró el salón y frunció las cejas molesta

-pero… ¿no tienen naves o algo así?-habló sin dejar de mirar extrañada el lugar

-claro, pero están en la zona de despegue-el rostro infantil parecía perturbado-¿quieres ir a verlas?-la niña asintió.

El monarca caminó en dirección de la salida, Bulma bajó de la cajita y la dejó en dónde la encontró, dio brinquitos para alcanzar al rey, una vez detrás de él, miró el camino en silencio, está vez si se concentró en el pasillo, definitivamente era un castillo oscuro… un castillo oscuro, siniestro, gobernado por un Rey sin corona, y un príncipe sin corcel, desagradable, petulante, agresivo y grosero.

Era increíble lo distintas que podían ser sus culturas… siempre creyó que en su planeta la variedad cultural era diversa, pero en el fondo no variaban tanto la una de la otra. Pero comparada a los saiyajin, eran mundos totalmente opuestos. Sentía que estaba en la boca del lobo, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era una niña, estaba sola, y en algún momento tendría que establecerse en algún planeta. No tenía más opciones por ahora, tendría que trabajar para esos alíen y dar lo mejor de sí misma, no podía dejar mal el nombre de su familia, su legado. Ella se encargaría de dar a conocer el nombre de Capsule Corp, su emblema familiar estaría en cada trabajo que realizara, sonrío con solo pensarlo, no dejaría que el trabajo familiar se perdiera, sería su forma de mantener vivo el recuerdo de sus adorados padres, de su querido planeta.

Debía ser fuerte, las cosas se vendrían difíciles, estaba sola, pero no dejaría decaer su ánimo, no dejaría que nadie la pasara a llevar, lo primero que haría cuando estuviera sola, sería construir una nueva pistola para atravesarle el trasero a ese petulante príncipe _"me las pagaras enano… esto no se quedará así"_.

Con mayor ánimo, siguió al monarca para ir a ver las naves ¿serían tan espectacular como la suya?, negó con la cabeza, ¡nadie igualaba la tecnología de C.C! dio brinquitos demostrando su buen humor mientras caminaba junto al rey, sin saber que un par de ojos negros la vigilaban a cierta distancia.

* * *

holi... xD bien, ehm aclaraciones:

si! Turles y Bardock serán hermanitos gemelos, estamos claros quién es uno de los malos xDD había pensado en no inventar saiyajines, pero uchas, necesitamos hembras xD aparte de fasha y gine no hay más! así que habrá que inventar algunas, estoy entusiasmada xDD escribir de ellos en diferentes etapas será muy entretenido xD (al menos para mí) y sí... se odiarán al principio xDD! bueno, yo odiaría a un enano pesado y gruñón xDD tengo unas dudas locas para más adelante, no sé si compartirlas e.é para que me den sus opiniones... ya, lo diré, quieren o no quieren a la lagartija afeminada en la historia? o:

bueno :D espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosita me la dicen c: nos leemos

chai chai :D


	3. Chapter 3

gracias por la recepción del fic C: espero que les agrade este cap, la idea es mostrar un poco como inicia la cosa, después ya un poco de cada etapa y de ahí la cosa se pone seria :v xDDD jakajkaj espero les agrade

* * *

Capítulo 3

Mezclándose con el enemigo

El asiento era cómodo, no podía negarlo, pero resultaba sofocante el poco espacio de la vaina, se sentía más pequeña que de costumbre en el asiento de la nave esférica, estaba sentada hace unos diez minutos, mirando los controles, sin estudiarla, el monarca la miraba con el ceño fruncido, era casi gracioso para el adulto verla en la nave, parecía tan fuera de lugar que era cómico, sus cachitos turquesas sobresalían en el interior de la nave, y su puchero la hacía ver… ¿adorable?

-¿algo anda mal?-interrogó el saiya, la menor alzó su mirada hacia el rey.

-uhm… ¿cómo pueden viajar en esta nave tan pequeña?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-son veloces-se encogió de hombros

-y ¿Cuándo quieren viajar de a grupos?-alzó una ceja mientras salía de la nave.

-pues enviamos varias… por lo general no viajan de a grupos numerosos

-aahm… bien-suspiró-hay mucho por hacer-dijo la niña mientras estudiaba la nave desde afuera, el rey la miró unos minutos, la terrícola realmente parecía saber lo que hablaba, al principio se veía entusiasmada pero ahora parecía cansada.

-¿quieres instalarte primero?-no sabía porque estaba siendo ¿cordial?, lo desconocía, pero, no podía evitar sentirse así con ella, la niña provocaba una extraña sensación, una sensación que le encogía el pecho, la mocosa se veía tan débil, en otra ocasión no le hubiera importado y hasta le habría sido repulsivo su presencia, pero empezaba a valorar su inteligencia, por lo que… le importaba su bien estar, a muy regaña dientes, pero le importaba.

-oh… eso sería bueno-dijo sonriente, el monarca frunció las cejas, la niña era demasiado expresiva-si fuera posible, me gustaría un espacio donde quepa mi nave-se encogió de hombros

-¿para qué quieres eso?-preguntó mientras salían de la estación de las naves, la niña parecía que corría mientras intentaba mantener su paso.

-pues para dejar mi nave-rodó los ojos obviando que ya le había dado la respuesta-viviré ahí-dijo sonriente mientras miraba el camino.

-uhm no sé si eso sea lo más seguro-habló frunciendo las cejas-si estás fuera del palacio no puedo asegurar tu protección-dijo serio, la niña miró al monarca unos minutos, pudo decir que podía defenderse pero… no tenía más su pistola, hizo una mueca en sus labios y miró el camino.

-es que en mi nave tengo todo lo que necesito-protestó

-uhm… bien-no quería hacerlo, pero no encontró otra opción, suspiró con pesadez, esperaba no arrepentirse después-hay una zona al aire libre dentro del palacio, ahí puedes instalarte, y estarás protegida

-¡gracias Rey!-chilló emocionada la niña-¿podría ir ahora?-el saiya asintió en silencio y la guió por el pasillo, si fuera cualquier otra visita, él no estaría dándole un recorrido, alguno de sus soldados se encargaría, pero dada la importancia de la humana, se vio con la necesidad de corroborar él mismo la situación, además, sentía curiosidad por la mocosa. Pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se le escaparía de las manos… estaba seguro de ello.

El saiyajin condujo a la niña por un largo pasillo, doblaron un par de veces, alejándose de los salones principales, el pasaje pronto empezó a verse con más iluminación, la niña abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando llegaron a una zona bastante diferente a todo lo que había visto en el planeta, el área estaba rodeada por las murallas del palacio, pero a la vez, estas murallas no lucían ningún tipo de ventana, por lo que le daba cierta privacidad al sector, la única forma de acceder a él era por el pasillo que daba a la salida del prado. El patio, que así pudo definirlo la mente infantil, estaba rodeado por plantas del planeta, algo que no había visto en el planeta todavía, el lugar parecía bien conservado, era una especie de área verde estilo jardín, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar el jardín de la corporación capsula.

-¡qué lindo!-halagó la niña mientras corría por el prado, el monarca hizo una mueca mientras la veía. Ese jardín era de su hembra, su mujer había pedido una zona para meditar tranquila fuera del ajetreo del castillo, la madre de su hijo había fallecido en una misión, nadie supo que le pasó exactamente, solo encontraron su cuerpo, nadie estuvo con ella en sus últimos alientos de vida, nadie la socorrió, su hijo tenía tres años cuando eso pasó, el menor no experimentó mucho la ausencia de su madre, pero él sí. Era su hembra al fin y al cabo, la mujer con quién más se involucró, la conoció antes de la victoria sobre los tsufur. Ella era más que una hembra saiyjin cualquiera, era su compañera. Y ahora le estaba entregando su preciado paraíso a la niña. Solo él sabía lo importante que era ese pequeño trozo de tierra para él.

La mocosa se paró en medio del cuadrado perfecto y buscó en su bolsito la caja de sus capsulas, una vez que la encontró, la tomó y abrió, sacó la capsula de su nave y la presionó mientras la lanzaba al aire. El saiyajin abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando la esfera gigante volvió a aparecer, no podía evitar maravillarse con esa tecnología, el rey caminó hasta la pequeña y se quedó parado a su lado, estudió con la mirada la nave unos minutos, la niña se acercó a la esfera y presionó un botón, la puerta de la nave se abrió y dejó caer la rampa, la niña miró al rey y tomó su mano, el saiya giró sorprendido a ver a la terrícola, la pequeña mano de la niña con suerte cubría tres de sus dedos, Bulma miraba sonriente al monarca.

-¿quiere conocerla?-el Rey miró estupefacto a la niña, podía comprobar que la raza de la niña era débil en todos los sentidos, estaba mostrándose demasiado amable y sensible, la brecha entre ambas razas era bastante amplia.

-bien-se encogió de hombros, la niña soltó sus dedos, cosa que él agradeció, y se adelantó a entrar a su atesorada nave espacial.

El monarca la siguió en silencio, entró desconfiado, la pequeña desapareció de su vista apenas puso un pie dentro de la nave, frunció las cejas cuando comprobó el interior, era bastante amplio, parecía tener más de un compartimiento, la zona de control de la nave era mucho más completa que las naves personales de su planeta, frunció las cejas cuando vio el asiento del piloto con unos cuantos almohadones, sonrió de lado al imaginar a la mocosa sentada en él. Se acercó al panel de vuelo y miró los botones y palancas del tablero, sintió unos pasos detrás, se volteó para encontrarse con la peliturquesa corriendo con unas cosas en sus manos, llegó a su lado y le extendió un cilindro hacia él, el monarca la miró extrañado, no sabía que le ofrecía la niña, Bulma abrió la boca en sorpresa y rió.

-¡es una bebida!-se la pasó-bébela-le mostró como abría la lata de soda e ingirió el líquido de esta, el saiyajin miró la lata en su mano y dudoso imitó los movimientos de la niña, se sobresaltó un poco cuando oyó el ruido del gas que emitió.

-vaya… cada vez me sorprendes más mocosa-musitó desconcertado mientras sorbía la bebida, sintió el burbujeo mezclado con el azúcar en el agua, frunció las cejas cuando pasó por su garganta, tragó con dificultad y miró a la humana que lo observaba expectante con una sonrisa en sus labios-que extraño brebaje

-jaja se llama coca-cola-la niña le dio un tour por su nave, el monarca estaba bastante impresionado con el interior de la nave, se notaba que quién sea quien la haya construido sabía lo que hacía, y no solo eso, la propició de comodidades necesarias y otras no tanto, la niña le enseñó su cocina, su baño, su dormitorio, su sala de estar ¡todo eso en una sola nave!, le costó creer lo que veía, ahora entendía porque la niña quería quedarse en su nave, no necesitaba nada en el exterior, suspiró aliviado, si la niña no se quedaba en el palacio, menos problemas tendría con su hijo, y menos vería a la niña, empezaba a ver con más optimismo la estadía de la humana.

-esto es una verdadera maravilla-dijo el rey mientras admiraba la cabina principal-¿esto lo construiste tú?

La niña negó con la cabeza meciendo sus mechones-mi papá-confesó mirando el suelo, intentando ocultar su pena-él era un genio… igual que yo-sonrió triste-aunque siempre repetía que era más inteligente que él-sintió sus ojos humedecerse, luchó para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-ya veo… ¿eran una raza de genios?-preguntó alzando una ceja mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-no… solo algunos pocos-se encogió de hombros-en mi planeta habían distintas profesiones, por lo visto en la tuya solo predominan ustedes con cola-el saiya sonrió al escucharla

-somos guerreros niña-le dio la espalda mientras salía y ponía un paso en la rampa-enviaré a un soldado a buscarte para que vengas a comer-la niña vio al saiyajin bajar y perderse por el pasillo.

Suspiró aliviada, no quería separarse de su nave por ningún motivo, era su tesoro… cuando estaba en ella era como estar con sus padres, era lo único que la unía con su historia, y no se alejaría por nada del mundo de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esos deseos por hacer desaparecer algo o alguien recorrían su pequeño cuerpo, su cola estaba estática, se crispaba solo en la punta de esta, los había seguido desde que había pulverizado la pistola de la "cosa", se había escondido en un pasillo y esperó que avanzaran, se movió sigilosamente por los pasadizos de su palacio, ni siquiera su padre lo notó.

Efectivamente la mocosa era una especie de científico, su padre se veía bastante entusiasmado con la presencia de la niña, creía entender la importancia de la mocosa para su padre, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le era molesta la presencia de ella, sobre todo su olor. ¿Nadie más lo sentía? ¡Era desagradablemente dulce! Nunca había olido algo así antes, le hacía sentir una extraña mezcla de sensaciones, que lo único por lo que optaba concluir era que lo aborrecía.

Los acompañó indirectamente todo el recorrido, hasta que llegaron a una zona que le desagradó. No sabía porque esa área se conservaba en el palacio, muchas veces le reprochó a su padre que podrían usarla para algo útil, pero este siempre se negó a tomarlo en cuenta, perdía tiempo haciendo que lo conservaran en buen estado, gastaba agua en su cuidado y hacía que los soldados lo mantuvieran constantemente. Muchas veces lo sorprendió de pie en medio del terreno, haciendo nada, simplemente pensando. Y ahora lo veía junto a la mocosa, frunció las cejas molesto ¿Por qué a él nunca lo llevó?, la molestia pasó a segundo plano cuando escuchó un extraño ruido, se asomó lentamente y abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando de la nada apareció una esfera enorme, la mocosa presionó un botón y de esta se bajó una rampa, _"una nave… ¿es su nave?"_ , miró cauteloso la escena, se encolerizó cuando la mocosa tomó la mano de su padre ¿cómo se dejaba tocar por una débil mocosa? ¡Era el rey! No podía permitir eso, menos mal que usaba sus guantes, la realeza no podía mezclarse con los insectos.

Entraron a la nave y el moría de ganas de saber que pasó dentro, no podía negar que sentía curiosidad por la "cosa", era un completo misterio para él, así como le era repugnante, también le llamaba la atención por lo diferente que era de su raza, quería saber cuan insignificante era su especie.

Después de unos varios minutos, u horas… no lo supo, vio a su padre salir de la nave, corrió rápido a esconderse y lo vio perderse entre el pasillo. Caminó lentamente hacia el ahora lugar de estadía de la "cosa", frunció las cejas molesto, la idea no le gustaba para nada… ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría la "cosa" desagradable? ¿Es que a nadie le molestaba a la vista y a su olfato? No podía ser el único… pero él era el príncipe, podía hacer algo, le haría saber a su padre de su molestia, ella debía irse.

Buscó a su padre rápidamente, supuso que estaría en la sala de trono y no se equivocó, entró bruscamente para encontrarlo hablando con Bardock, y Zorn, los tres saiyajin alzaron su vista hasta él, los saiyas de rango Elite lo reverenciaron y esperaron alguna orden del monarca.

-¡esa mocosa debe irse!-los tres saiyas miraron serios al príncipe, Vegeta frunció aún más sus cejas y caminó molesto hasta el trono, subió los escalones que separaban por un metro aproximadamente de distancia con el suelo-la quiero fuera del palacio, del planeta si es necesario-gruñó mientras su cola se movía inquieta

-eso no será posible Vegeta-dijo serio el rey-la mocosa trabajará para nosotros desde ahora-sentenció-se hará cargo del departamento de tecnología, por lo que se quedará aquí hasta nuevo aviso

-¡no!-gritó, su padre lo miró sorprendido ¡ahora de verdad parecía un niño!-es molesta… su olor es asqueroso, me tiene mareado…-dijo con asco, los tres adultos se miraron incrédulos entre ellos, el rey miró al miembro de su consejo angustiado, Bardock le hizo una mueca en los labios y se encogió de hombros.

-hijo… el olor de la humana solo te molesta a ti-dijo con voz calmada, intentando sonar tranquilo, quería pensar que solo era eso, que le molestaba porque realmente era así, y no que fuera la primera etapa de atracción por la hembra… entre su raza era sabido que cuando un macho se sentía fuertemente atraído por una hembra desde la infancia, solía demostrarse reacio a soportarla, cosa que cambiaba con el tiempo-¿Qué sientes cuanto la hueles?-preguntó temeroso de oír la respuesta ¡lo peor que podía pasarle!

-repugnancia-respondió serio el niño, el rey suspiró resignado y a la vez aliviado, apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos y miró a su hijo fastidiado

-tendrás que acostumbrarte-el príncipe iba a hablar pero el rey alzó su mano en señal de que guardar silencio-la mocosa no se irá, y se quedará en el palacio para su seguridad-vio el rostro de su hijo desfigurarse por la rabia-y escúchame bien Vegeta… la quiero segura-sentenció mirándolo fijamente-no quiero saber nuevamente que la ataques, como futuro Rey deberías entender lo importante que es avanzar tecnológicamente ¿lo entiendes Vegeta?-esperó una respuesta por parte del menor, pero el niño solo lo miraba fijamente, conteniendo su rabia, apretando sus pequeños puños y meciendo su cola de un lado a otro-¿entiendes la importancia de la mocosa para el imperio? Corrijo… para TÚ futuro imperio

-…si-asintió de mala gana, el monarca asintió conforme, esperaba que este fuera el único berrinche que tuviera que experimentar por parte de su hijo, si le hubieran dicho que tener un heredero era tan agotador no lo habría tenido… aunque pasara muy poco tiempo con él, y por primera vez se estaba comportando como un niño, lo agotó mentalmente. ¡No tenía madera de padre!

-bien… excelente-miró a los saiyas presentes-Zorn, quiero que le enseñes a Bulma todo sobre nuestras costumbres, que la interiorices en el tema-el soldado asintió-Bardock, mañana a primera hora haremos una lista sobre las necesidades del imperio, que avance será primordial y cual puede esperar-el saiya con la banda roja en su cabeza asintió.

-¿fue idea de la mocosa?-sonrió, el Rey asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, Vegeta rodó sus ojos fastidiado, ¿es que tenían que halagar su inteligencia todo el rato?

-bien… espero que pueda avanzar rápido… para que empiece con su tecnología de encapsulamiento luego-habló ansioso el rey.

-¿encapsulamiento?-preguntó el príncipe, el rey asintió y miró a su hijo

-la niña maneja una extraña tecnología donde, las cosas las puede transportar en una pequeña capsula, y presionándola las libera… es magnífico-dijo excitado _"ah… así que por eso su nave apareció de la nada, maldición ¡mocosa del infierno! Realmente es necesaria su mente brillante tsk"_

-padre… ¿Cuándo iré a mi primera misión?-empezaba a fastidiarle que hablaran todo el tiempo de la mocosa, había llegado ese día y no paraban de darle importancia que no merecía.

-cierto-el niño estrechó sus ojos lanzándole dagas a su padre con la mirada ¿había olvidado su primera misión de purga? ¿Era una maldita broma?, intentó contener su rabia en su inexpresivo rostro-mañana podrías partir, estuve revisando el listado de planetas y encontré unos adecuados-dijo mientras rascaba su barba

El menor asintió no muy convencido y salió del salón sin más preámbulos, necesitaba calmar su irritación, esa mocosa no podía alterar sus nervios, además, tendría que acostumbrarse a su detestable aroma, su padre ya lo había sentenciado. Ella se quedaría, muy a su pesar, pero cuando fuese el rey, la correría del planeta, aunque aún faltaba unos años para ello, sería lo primero que haría. No quería a esa extranjera en su planeta ni mucho menos en su palacio. Con su humor por el suelo, caminó hasta la sala de entrenamiento, se desquitaría con unos saibiamans.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peinaba su cabello sin mayor esfuerzo, era tan lacio y sencillo de manejar que no le daba problema alguno, después de su siesta diaria, se bañó y vistió para la cena, el rey le había dicho que la irían a buscar, se puso uno de sus vestidos más lindos, una prenda de color lila claro, ceñido al torso y suelto desde su cadera hasta sus rodillas, con unos zaptitos a juego, prefirió por dejar su pelo suelto y acomodó una horquilla de una flor en sus mechones a la altura de su oreja. Satisfecha, sonrió a su reflejo y esperó.

Cuando el saiyajin llegó a buscarla, ella estaba leyendo una historieta, dejó todo esparramado como siempre y salió de su nave, reconoció al soldado como el mismo que la llevó en brazos volando. Bajó por la rampa dando brinquitos, el saiya alzó una ceja mirándola confundido.

-hola-habló la niña cuando llegó a su lado-¿cómo te llamas?

-Zorn…-respondió volteándose para guiarla, la niña caminó a su lado mientras tarareaba un ritmo desconocido para el saiyajin-no hagas eso

-¿Por qué?-la niña miró expectante, el adulto suspiró fastidiado y la ignoró.

Cuando la niña comprendió que este no hablaría nada más, prefirió ignorarlo también, se concentró en recordar el camino. Llegaron a un gran salón con una mesa amplia y cubierta de platos con alimentos, la peliturquesa miró asombrada el banquete, seguramente tendrían una fiesta o algo así.

-wo… ¿esperan a muchas personas?-preguntó la niña mientras caminaba al lado del monarca, el rey miró a la niña y parpadeó un par de veces, no estaba acostumbrado a ver cambios de cabellos en las personas, miró su ropa y frunció el entrecejo, ¿todo era tan claro en ella?, la niña movió la silla a su lado a duras penas, y se sentó en ella, quedaba algo pequeña al nivel de esta, por lo que optó por sentarse sobre sus pies.

-solo a ti, mi hijo debe estar por bajar-la menor frunció las cejas cuando recordó al príncipe, bufó fastidiada, no quería ver ni compartir con el enano saiyajin, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el rey, antes que este pudiera hablar las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver al príncipe, el menor caminó imponente digno de la estirpe real, hasta llegar a su puesto, abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas, sus labios se curvaron para abajo y su cola se erizó cuando vio a la niña sentada al otro lado de su padre.

-¿Qué hace la "cosa" aquí?-escupió con veneno en su voz, la niña frunció sus delgadas cejas y lo fulminó con la mirada

-¡mi nombre es Bulma! No soy cosa enano-gruñó igualando su tono de voz, el niño abrió los ojos en sorpresa por su atrevimiento, apretó sus puños con furia, pero antes que pudiera responder su padre intervino

-¡SUFICIENTE!-gritó el monarca, haciendo brincar a ambos niños-no toleraré estas estupideces, se comportarán los dos-gruñó intimidando a la humana

-lo… lo siento rey-musitó apenada, el menor miró con furia contenida a la niña

-no comeré con ella aquí-sentenció-no me mezclaré con está

-Vegeta-empezaba a perder la paciencia, ¿debería desistir a la idea de tener mejor tecnología en su planeta? ¿O a tener un heredero? ¿O a ambos? Porque alguno moriría si seguían con ese escándalo, estaba empezando a perder su paciencia, que era muy poca.

-descuide alteza-dijo seria la niña, haciendo que ambos saiyas giraran su rostro hacia ella, la niña tomó un platillo y se sirvió de lo que aparentemente se veía apetecible-comeré en mi nave-se encogió de hombros y se bajó de la silla, el rey miró los movimientos de la niña-no me interesa compartir con un enano gruñón y feo

Su pequeña colita se erizó al escuchar la ofensa, vio a la niña salir del cuarto con el platillo con nada de comida según él, el aroma de ella aun en la habitación, arrugando la nariz para intentar aguantarlo, estaba conteniendo las ganas de alzar su manito y enviarla al olvido, pero bajo la estricta mirada de su padre no podía hacer nada. Por ahora.

-¿Por qué debo aguantarla?-dijo entre dientes más para sí mismo que para alguien en particular, su padre resopló y bebió de su copa

-podríamos decir que tiene la protección real-sonrió sarcástico al menor, no podía negar que era divertido ver a su retoño enrabiado por la niña, la menor sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas, y lo peor parte para el príncipe, es que no podía hacer nada, al menos en cuanto a daño físico se trataba, que era por lo que se moría de ganas por hacer el pequeño saiya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma no probó bocado, miraba el plato en su mesa sin siquiera sentir ganas de comer, creyó sentir un poco de apetito, pero el desprecio del príncipe la hizo sentir mal, bien, ella tampoco le simpatizaba, pero sabía de cortesía, y que él le desagradara no era motivos para ofenderlo y tampoco para no tolerarlo en una habitación, parecía que el príncipe no quería ni verla. Nunca antes se había sentido tan despreciada en su vida.

Siempre estuvo rodeada de halagos y mimos, todos los niños querían jugar con ella, y ella siempre despreció su compañía alegando que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como pasar el tiempo en el laboratorio de su padre. Ahora se arrepentía de ello, no tuvo nunca ningún amigo, y ahora estaba sola en ese planeta, dudaba encontrar alguno, al único niño de su edad que había visto era al petulante príncipe, y este era un completo dolor en el trasero, ¡en su vida había conocido a alguien más desagradable! Suspiró resignada, tendría que acostumbrarse a los desprecios por parte del saiyajin ¿no podría ser tan malo o sí?

Desistió de la cena y se fue a su cama, se puso su pijama, tomó su peluche de gato negro que le recordaba al gatito de su padre, apagó las luces y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, fue despertada por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su nave, miró el reloj de su mesita que indicaba las 2pm en horario terrícola, bostezó y salió de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas de conejo y salió a atender la puerta. Nuevamente el saiya llamado Zorn la esperaba en la rampa de la nave, el saiyajin la miró frunciendo las cejas y con una mano en su cadera.

-mocosa hace más de media hora que golpeo-dijo molesto, la niña bostezó y restregó sus ojos con sus manitos, el saiya de elite alzó una ceja con la vestimenta de la niña, sacudió la cabeza y siguió con el regaño-debías estar en pie hace más de dos horas niña, las cosas en el palacio empiezan a funcionar temprano

-ah… bien, dame unos minutos-bostezó y entró a su nave, haciendo caso omiso del mal humor del saiyajin.

Se duchó y vistió con una ramera y un pantalón corto, se puso unas zapatillas y amarró su pelo en dos coletas, tomó una barra de cereal y una cajita de leche de la alacena y salió de su ahora hogar establecido.

El saiyajin la guió hasta una pequeña sala, donde había una mesa y un par de sillas, la sala era igual de oscura que todo en el palacio, iluminado brevemente por un vitral colorido. El soldado le indicó que se sentara y él tomó asiento en la cabeza de la mesa.

-bien… el rey me ordenó que te ponga al corriente con las costumbres del planeta y sobre nuestra especie-la menor miró al saiya unos segundos y asintió

-¿no trabajaré aún entonces?-preguntó inclinando su rostro hacia un lado, el saiya negó con su cabeza

-primero te interiorizarás con el planeta Vegeta, mientras el rey con el consejo designan el orden de tus trabajos-el hombre se encogió de hombros-bien… ¿Qué sería lo primero que debes saber?-se preguntó así mismo, no tenía idea de cómo empezar, era el encargado de darle clases al príncipe, pero el niño sabía lo básico, de hecho, las clases que él le propiciaba al niño solían ser de diplomacia o lenguaje apropiado etc…

-quizás a qué se dedican-la niña respondió-cuál es su base de economía, que tipo de trabajos hay… porque tienen cola-rodó los ojos mientras hacía obvio al saiyajin que tenía que decirle todo.

-cof cof-la inteligencia de la niña lo incomodaba, lo hacía sentir como un completo idiota-bien… los saiyajin somos una raza guerrera, somos una de las razas más fuertes del universo-

-¿cómo lo sabes?-interrumpió la niña, el saiya arrugó el entrecejo y gruñó en respuesta

-si voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, lo mínimo que espero es que te calles y no interrumpas-sentenció con un tono de voz mordaz, la niña asintió temerosa-nuestra especie es superior, sobre todo a la tuya mocosa debilucha-la niña bufó fastidiada, el saiya la fulminó con la mirada y está tragó saliva nerviosa-nuestra cola nos permite transformarnos en ôzarus cuando miramos la luna, nuestro poder se multiplica por diez cuando lo hacemos-sonrió orgulloso, la niña miraba al saiya aterrada, no sabía si estaba segura rodeada de todos esos saiyajin, no le habían hecho daño y le habían permitido estar tranquila en su jardín pero, la idea de parecer un ratoncito rodeado de leones, empezaba a perturbarla-nos dedicamos principalmente a la purga y venta de planetas, intercambiamos lo que obtenemos de estos por tecnología y armamento

-¿purga? ¿Por qué van por ahí sanando planetas?-preguntó con inocencia, el saiya sonrió burlesco y miró a la niña orgulloso

-es una forma de decir… lo que hacemos es invadir planetas, aniquilar a la población, si es que la hay, y luego los vendemos, no antes de quedarnos con algunos recursos, según como sea el planeta-se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de terror de la niña

-¿us… us ustedes matan a otras especies?-musitó afligida, el soldado asintió confundido, no entendía porque el escandalo-yo… ¡yo no quiero trabajar para ustedes!-gritó mientras golpeaba la madera con sus pequeñas manos empuñadas, el saiya miró con el ceño fruncido a la terrícola-no daré mis servicios a seres como ustedes

-creo que no entiendes niña-dijo tranquilo-o trabajas para nosotros o te mueres-se encogió de hombros, la peliturquesa miró asustada al hombre… eso se lo había dicho el rey ¿hablaba en serio entonces?, respiró agitada, la sala empezó a darle vueltas, se sentía mareada, sentía un sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpecito-tú decides enana

-es… es terrible-musitó afectada, ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería ayudar a una raza de seres malvados y poderosos a masacrar a otros, pero su vida dependía de ello ¿podía vivir tranquila con ello? No, no podría. ¿Debía reunirse con su familia entonces?... quizás esa era la mejor opción… ¿y tirar al suelo todo el esfuerzo de sus padres por mantenerla a salvo? Claro que no, suspiró resignada-mi… mi especie no hace esas cosas

-bueno… tendrás que acostumbrarte, los saiyajin somos bastante diferente a los terrícolas-sentenció con voz grave-tus costumbres para nosotros son estupideces

-no me ofenda tampoco-infló sus mofletes, el saiya sonrió burlesco.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de las costumbres y protocolos del planeta, le contó un poco de la historia del planeta, de su raza y de que planes tenía a futuro el rey Vegeta, el porqué era necesaria para ellos y lo difícil que sería para ella sobrevivir en un planeta como el de ellos sin la protección del rey, supo que estaba bajo su total protección, nadie podía hacerle daño por orden del monarca, incluyendo al príncipe idiota, por todo lo que supo de ellos, entendió cuando el rey mencionó que su hijo era un buen príncipe y futuro heredero, esa raza de seres despiadados y crueles estaría bajo el guía y órdenes del más desagradable de todos.

No sabía si estaba bien en su decisión, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tendría que acostumbrarse a servirles, acostumbrarse a ese modo de vida, tendría que armarse de valor, no podía flaquear entre esos titanes, ella podía ser aplastada como una mosca si ellos así lo quisieran. Pondría todo su empeño en dejar bien puesto el nombre de su compañía familiar, y su vida dependía de dar un buen servicio a los saiyajin. Sería un camino difícil, ellos eran completamente diferentes a ella, tendría que ir con cuidado por las piedras, pero no desistiría, ella sobreviviría y le demostraría de lo que era capaz Bulma Brief.

* * *

el cap lo tenía listo ayer, pero no sé que ocurrió ayer con fanfiction que no podía meterme a mi sesión :c! sorry las faltas ortográficas, las palabras mal escritas y errores de redacción, lo edité pero igual se colan las traviesillas ;c

gracias por leer C: saludos y nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

holi! aquí un nuevo cap de esta loca historia, quería hacer unas aclaraciones, vi unos comentarios sobre el tema de la gravedad, la verdad quise pasarme por el... el tema de la gravedad porque si no no resultaría mi historia, quizás debí hacer esta aclaración al principio, o simplemente agregarlo al fic, lo siento si no se me ocurrió, lo otro, para el comentario sobre que Bulma era algo así como mary sue (tuve que googlear el término, ni idea que rayos era) en mis fic, siempre SIEMPRE Bulma y Vegeta serán los más bacanes y pulentosos del mundo mundial SIEMPRE! lo que no significa que no pasarán por cosas malas ni nada de eso, si no le gusta no lea, así de simple, pero en mi fic no va a leer que hay un pj femenino que es mas bella que Bulma o algo así, no! eso no se lo encontrará en mis fic! para mi Bulma es mi amor platónico :c y Vegeta llegó a robármela! bueno y el me enamoró también... en fin, son tal para cual :) bueno eso, la verdad que me incomodó eso que me criticaran a la peliturquesa xD por eso preferí decir esto... en fin! lean felices c:

* * *

Capítulo 4

¡Seamos amigos!

Ya llevaba unos cuantos meses viviendo en el planeta rojo, unos dos meses más o menos, habían pasado sin mayor problema. Los saiyajin la evitaban todo lo posible, solo tenía contacto con el soldado Zorn, que la iba a buscar por las mañanas, la dejaba en el laboratorio y luego la escoltaba hasta la nave. Si se topaba con algún otro saiyajin, estos ni siquiera la miraban, era como si no existiera.

El Rey iba una vez por semana a ver los progresos de sus trabajos, ella había sugerido (porque intentó ordenarles y le fue mal…) que necesitaba un equipo de mecánicos y técnicos para poder avanzar más rápido los trabajos, a regañadientes el monarca accedió. Su equipo contaba con unos veinte sujetos alienígenas, ninguno de la especie saiya. Estos eran un poco más cordiales que los saiyas, al menos le hablaban, aunque por obligación ya que ella dirigía los proyectos, veían muy mal que una especie débil los mandara, y sobre todo al ser una niña solamente.

No supo más del príncipe, por lo que oyó en una conversación, el enano ya estaba haciendo misiones de purga, lo que era todo un éxito, el príncipe había completado su primera misión en una semana, cuando se tenía contemplado que se hiciera en un mes. El pequeño bribón era todo un prodigio, desde esa misión, le habían asignado un grupo donde él los lideraba, eran todos niños saiyajin. El Rey había decidido que el príncipe empezara a rodearse de situaciones en las que se pusiera a prueba su liderazgo e inteligencia para completar las misiones con eficiencia y de forma eficaz. Y se desenvolvía bastante bien.

Por su lado, la pequeña peliturquesa le estaba yendo de maravilla en sus trabajos, la lista que le había entregado uno de los consejeros del Rey, que por lo que supo se llamaba Bardock, señalaba que como prioridad necesitaban una mejora en el sistema de comunicación, más que feliz desarmó e investigó cada componente de lo que ellos llamaban Scouter. Se demoró aproximadamente una semana en entender la tecnología, aunque el rey le había dicho que ellos estaban bastante atrasados con los avances tecnológicos, ese tipo de sistemas eran de los más novedosos para la terrícola, si los saiyas estaban atrasados, los humanos vivían en la época de la prehistoria… quedó encantada con la tecnología del planeta y más que entusiasmada con ser parte de esos avances, le ayudaban a distraerse.

Una semana después que entendió y comprobó cada parte del sistema de comunicación, enumeró las fallas y lo que podía cambiar, y las posibles mejoras que podía hacerle, llegó a la conclusión en que podía aumentar la calidad de la comunicación, haciéndola más fluida y clara, también integró un mecanismo de comunicación entre scouter con códigos, cada scouter tendría su ID de identificación, creo un programa que pudiera permitir la comunicación entre uno o más scouter, para mayor privacidad, ya que el sistema no tenía filtros, al ingresar los códigos de un scouter x, este se comunicaría por línea privada con el otro, podían realizar una conversación privada entre más de cinco scouter. (Que era por lo general la cantidad de miembros de un grupo), el Rey quedó conforme con su progreso en ese proyecto, le preocupaba mucho la confidencialidad entre su raza, ya que el sistema de comunicación scouter era de uso universal, por lo que la información que se podía difundir a nivel planetario.

La lista que le entregaron tenía muchas solicitudes, algunas más complejas que otras, como la siguiente en la lista, que fue la creación de más tanques de recuperación, y era eso en lo que estaba trabajando hace más de un mes, mientras que su equipo de técnicos creaba en masa los nuevos scouter.

Estaba más que complicada con esta solicitud, el nivel de tecnología que componían los tanques era impensado para la niña, llevaba un mes completo intentando entender cada componente, y lo peor era que nadie tenía la manera de ayudarla, ya que era tecnología extranjera. Pero no dejaba de ser emocionante, estaba completamente inmiscuida en el proyecto, amaba los retos, y este era uno grande.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El olor a carne quemada se colaba por su sensible nariz, no podía evitar sonreír al sentirlo, ¡este olor sí que era agradable!, su humor había mejorado desde que había empezado a hacer misiones, estaba más que conforme con su desempeño, los halagos y las adulaciones. Eran música para sus oídos, ya nadie hablaba de la mocosa recién llegada, o al menos eso creía él, ya que estaba bastante ocupado yendo y viniendo de planetas.

Hace un mes y medio que le habían hecho entrega de su propio pelotón, estaba emocionado por ello, pero no lo demostró, su equipo se componía por tres saiyajin más aparte de él, solían ser cinco miembros pero no habían más niños saiyas con lo necesario para ser parte de su grupo. Uno de ellos era el hijo del consejero Bardock, Raditz, era mayor que él y bastante molesto, le caía mal, era arrogante y tenía un humor desagradable. El otro era Broly, menor que él por un año un saiya tranquilo, silencioso, y algo tímido, también le caía mal, y su tercer miembro era una hembra, no tenía experiencia con hembras, por lo que también le caía mal. Cauli era molestosa, todo el tiempo estaba detrás de él, le colmaba la paciencia, tenía su misma edad. En resumen, todo su equipo era desagradable, era todo un reto intentar cumplir misiones con ellos, si fuera por él lo haría en solitario, pero tuvo que escuchar una cátedra por parte de su padre sobre cómo era importante el trabajar en equipo, y que le ayudaría a tomar decisiones y mejorar su liderazgo. Era toda una proeza intentar tolerar a su equipo.

Chuteó una roca con desdén, ya estaban en la última etapa de la purga, la limpieza, y lo odiaba… por lo que dejaba a su pelotón a cargo mientras él desperdiciaba su tiempo, de algo que sirvieran ¿no?

-¡príncipe!-la molestosa voz de Cauli lo hizo levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo, la saiya venía volando a toda prisa en su dirección, la miró sin mostrar algún indicio de interés.

-hmp-la saiya aterrizó a una distancia de dos metros de él

-ya terminé con mi sector-dijo orgullosa, el príncipe alzó una ceja y la observó expectante ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué la felicitara? Era su trabajo, se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda mientras recorría el lugar, nunca se daba el tiempo de conocer los planetas, él solo llegaba, destruía, masacraba y se iba. Sintió los pasos de la hembra detrás, suspiró molesto, empezaba a pensar seriamente en pedirle a su padre que la sacara del grupo, podía tolerar el silencio de Broly y el humor de Raditz, pero la insistencia de la hembra era exasperante, ¿todas las hembras eran igual de molestas? De inmediato la imagen de la "cosa" pasó por su cabeza, frunció el ceño con disgusto, casi nunca se acordaba de la cosa, intentaba olvidar su presencia, pero de vez en cuando era imposible no hacerlo, como cuando veía algo desagradable, o cuando olía un hedor insoportable, todo lo que atribuía a lo molesto, desagradable, asqueroso y un sinfín de sinónimo más le recordaban a la cosa. Al menos Cauli no olía mal, era simplemente fastidiosa.

El ruido de su scouter interrumpió el silencio entre ambos niños que caminaban con lentitud, el niño presionó el botón para abrir la comunicación.

-príncipe Vegeta, Broly terminó su sector, también yo ¿Cuáles son sus siguientes órdenes?-oh como amaba dar órdenes, era lo único satisfactorio de tener un pelotón.

-nos vamos, ingresen a sus vainas-sentenció con su semblante serio

-como ordene-ignoró la presencia de la hembra y voló en dirección de su nave, era sencillo sacar el control de su armadura para traer su nave a su posición, pero estaba aburrido por lo que volar unos minutos no era malo.

La niña suspiró mientras vio despegar a su príncipe, por más que insistía en acercarse a él, este la rechazaba, hizo una mueca, no entendía que pasaba con él, era una niña linda y fuerte, ¿Por qué la ignoraba? Su padre le había dicho que era normal que el príncipe no la tomara en cuenta ahora, pero que cuando entraran a la adolescencia sería diferente, esperaba que fuera así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bulma estaba tomando su desayuno, se había rehusado a ingerir los alimentos de los saiyajin, por lo que seguía usando lo que tenía guardado, no dejaba de asombrarse en lo bien que habían pensado en todo sus padres, tenía todo administrado y organizado de una forma que ella definitivamente no lo hubiera conseguido.

Tenía infinidades de alimentos encapsulado, así como vestuarios para todas sus edades, su padre había calculado su crecimiento según sus genes, también habían capsulas que estaban etiquetadas con nombres según su etapa de crecimiento, creía suponer porque… sí, era una niña, pero también una científica, no era tonta, sabía que le pasaría cuando iniciara su madurez.

Era su día libre, después de un agotamiento físico de tanto trabajar en el proyecto de los tanques, sufrió un desmayo y estuvo durmiendo por un día, desde esa ocasión, que el Rey le había exigido que tomara un descanso de dos días por semana, según lo que ella calculaba por el tiempo de la tierra, porque en tiempo del planeta era solo un día. Eso la estaba confundiendo, los días eran mucho más largos, lo que la agotaba aún más, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Olvidarse del tiempo terrícola… pero no quería hacerlo.

Era su primer descanso oficial, no tenía nada que hacer, ya había leído todos los libros que estaban en su nave, al menos los científicos, las novelas (que estaba segura que las incluyó su madre) no le llamaban la atención, no ordenaría… odiaba ordenar, quizás podía pasar un tiempo libre recorriendo los alrededores.

Después de comer su cereal, se bañó y vistió, se puso unos pantalones cortos rosados y una ramera blanca con su nombre puesta en el frente, amarró su pelo en sus dos coletas. Tomó su bolsito y metió unas cuantas capsulas que podían serle de ayuda. Y tomó su nueva arma… era similar a su pistola láser anterior, solo que tenía mayor potencia, y era más pequeña. La amarró a su pantalón y salió de su nave, inhaló profundamente y se estiró hacia el sol, el calor que hacía en el planeta Vegeta era insoportable, estaba pensando seriamente que su ropa de invierno no sería necesaria en ese planeta.

Quería averiguar el clima, pero Zorn no le dio ninguna información, y ves que intentaba entablar alguna plática con él, este la despreciaba o simplemente la ignoraba, lo que no era muy alentador…

Tenía fuerte interés en saber sobre las estaciones del planeta, quería hacer su propio huerto, había hecho las investigaciones pertinentes sobre la tierra y resultaron ser positivas, era fértil, aunque algunos grados de elementos eran un poco más altos que los de la tierra, podía hacer algo al respecto, para regularla y hacerlo similar a lo de la tierra que era lo que necesitaba, no podía arriesgarse a sembrar fresas y que no resultara como esperaba.

¡Eso haría! Haría las averiguaciones pertinentes para comenzar su cultivo, era cierto que tenía infinidades de alimentos, pero lo que eran frutas y verduras eran limitadas, de hecho ya no le quedaba nada más que algunas fresas congeladas…

Bajó por la rampa de su vaina y se adentró en el palacio, siempre estaba sola por ese sector, tenía que dar varias vueltas para poder llegar a las salas más habitadas, era raro recorrer sola por los pasajes, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, aunque sabía que estaba bajo protección del rey, eso no quitaba el hecho de que podían desobedecerlo y dañarla, o que la menospreciaran, por una parte quería terminar luego con sus trabajos para ganarse el respeto de esos salvajes, estaba harta que la miraran como si fuera una peste… aunque ninguno la miraba con odio como lo hizo el príncipe.

El ruido de voces empezó a hacerse presente, tragó saliva, enderezó su postura y dio pasos firmes adentrándose al aula principal, donde el recorrido de saiyas era frecuente, ninguno le prestó atención, algunos voltearon y la miraron como si fuera un perro callejero y siguieron con sus cosas.

Frunció el entrecejo, estaba molesta pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El temperamento de los saiyas era sumamente voluble, y con lo que había entendido de lo que había dicho Zorn, ella prácticamente no era nadie para ellos, si tuviera a la altura de poder que ellos, recién ahí podrían dignarse a mirarla y considerar hablarle, pero no… era una niña con un poder de pelea que les causaba risa. Eran una raza donde lo único que importaba era ser fuerte, ella no entraba por ningún lado en esas características.

Buscó con la mirada a algún saiya conocido, pero con ninguno había entablado conversación antes, no se veía ni Zorn o Bardock, estaba pensando seriamente en ir a preguntarle al Rey sobre las estaciones del planeta.

-¡él príncipe con su pelotón ya llegó!-volteó rápidamente a ver a un hombre saiyajin exclamando alegre, vio que un grupo lo siguió a lo que ella creía era la estación de despegue donde había estado por primera vez con el rey, era curiosa por naturaleza… así que los siguió.

El grupo de saiyas se quedaron de pie observando desde un ventanal, ella como era muy pequeña no veía nada, infló sus mofletes y decidida se metió a la sala. De inmediato pudo ver al Rey con su porte de siempre, mirando hacia el cielo, sin dudarlo se acercó al monarca, ignorando las miradas de los demás presentes. Al oír los pequeños pasos, el monarca volteó hacia ella, la miró confundido, ¿no que era su día libre?, intentaba no verla muy seguido, porque su hijo se quejaba sobre el horroroso aroma que se le impregnaba por culpa de la niña, cosas como "apestas a la cosa" "aléjate hueles terrible" "vete a dar un baño y luego me hablas" eran del repertorio que su hijo le recitaba cuando por algún x motivo tuvo contacto con la terrícola. Le preocupaba, esperaba que su hijo no estuviera confundiéndose, él mismo pasó por eso cuando era un crío, detestaba a la madre de su hijo cuando eran mocosos, odiaba su olor, pero cuando crecieron fue todo lo contrario, claro, esa era la primera etapa de la atracción que posteriormente pasaría a la elección de compañera. Su pequeño príncipe no era exacto ni claro para describirle la sensación que tenía cuando olía a la niña, palabras como "repulsivo" "molesto" "detestable" eran dichas, pero eso no le daba ninguna información relevante, lo cierto era que, nunca se había quejado antes del aroma de alguna hembra.

-hola Rey-frunció el ceño cuando oyó su chillona voz, era casi gracioso oír sus palabras de respeto, la niña no lo reverenciaba ni tampoco le hablaba como un súbdito, para ser exactos, lo trataba igual que su hijo…

-¿Qué haces acá mocosa?-la niña estrechó sus ojos e hizo un puchero, odiaba que la llamara así, pero era manía de él, empezaba a acostumbrarse pero no dejaba de incomodar.

-venía a verlo-sonrió mirándolo hacia arriba, el monarca alzó una ceja, antes de poder responder el ruido de las vainas aterrizando en cada puesto correspondiente los interrumpió.

Bulma miró curiosa como las cuatro esferas se incrustaron en la base de aterrizaje, no podía negar que era ingenioso el sistema que tenían para que las vainas no destruyan la superficie, las vainas recién llegadas abrieron al mismo tiempo la puerta, pudo reconocer de inmediato al príncipe grosero, pero los otros tres nunca los había visto, estaba entusiasmada ¡eran niños! Miraba con sus ojitos chispeantes de ilusión, ¡por fin más niños! Tendría amigos… su pecho se comprimió con la idea, miraba a cada uno llena de entusiasmo, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando vio a la niña ¡una niña! Definitivamente fue la mejor idea el salir a recorrer, con actitud decidida, esperó a que el Rey hablara con los niños para poder acercarse a conversar con ellos.

-Príncipe-saludó el monarca, Vegeta frunció el ceño mirando a la niña al lado de su padre, ni siquiera miró a su progenitor, el golpe en su nariz al salir de la nave fue insufrible, y ahora la veía de pie, sonriendo como imbécil mirándolos ¿se burlaba de él? No pudo evitar formar una mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibida para el monarca.

-padre….-musitó lleno de cólera sin dejar de ver a la niña

-¡hola Vegeta!-saludó inocente, si quería hacerse amiga de los recién llegados, debía mostrarse como toda una chica simpática, para ello, tendría que ocultar su rivalidad con el príncipe…

-¿Qué?-abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿había oído bien? ¿Lo llamó por su nombre? ¡Esta mocosa estaba pidiendo a gritos su muerte!, frunció el ceño furioso, le diría unas cuantas cosas a esta imbécil…

-¿ella es la científica?-la voz del molesto de Raditz interrumpió la escena, su padre quién supuso que pasaría salió rápidamente de la sala dejando a los niños solos rodeados de algunos técnicos.

-¡hola!-sonrió animosa-soy Bulma-estiró su brazo para saludar, el saiya con su melena larga miró ceñudo el gesto de la humana-es un saludo… así se saluda en mi planeta

-se saludaba-respondió mordaz el príncipe-y estas en el planeta Vegeta, aquí no se hacen esas cosas, imbécil-gruñó dejando atrás a los demás, la pequeña apretó sus manos en un puño hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron más blancos que de costumbre

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-se quejó la menor, Vegeta se detuvo en su paso y se volteó lentamente, mirándola serio.

-no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra engendro-los niños miraban expectantes la escena, sabían del humor del príncipe pero nunca lo habían visto tan molesto-quiero olvidar que existes en mi planeta y que habitas mi palacio, no quiero saber nada de ti ¿entendiste?-frunció las cejas aún más si podía, las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaron por la vergüenza, estaba a punto de gritarle pero el enano se fue rápidamente de la sala.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, estaba pensando incluso en intentar llevarse bien con él, pero con esa actitud no podía… antes que pudiera siquiera intentar hablar con la niña, vio a la saiya salir de la sala junto al otro niño. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse.

-sí que estaba molesto-la voz del saiya más alto del grupo la sacó de sus pensamientos-soy Raditz-respondió sin interés

-ahm… es un grosero-se quejó la menor-es insoportable-frunció sus finas cejas

-es el príncipe-se encogió de hombros-es normal que sea un patán-susurró en su oído, la niña se volteó lentamente hacia el saiya, era mucho más alto que ella, casi por una cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me ignoras?-el menor la miró sin una expresión clara en su rostro infantil, se tomó su tiempo estudiándola con la mirada, su ropa, su pelo, sus ojos, su piel… todo lo observó.

-mi madre me enseñó a ser cordial con las hembras-se encogió de hombros-y mi padre me habló de ti-los ojos de la niña se abrieron con sorpresa, primera vez que oía la palabra "cordial" en la boca de un saiyajin, y claro venía desde una mujer esa enseñanza, no supo porque pero la idea de saber que habían sujetos educados en ese confina roca roja la reconfortó, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, no sabía bien que era ¿comodidad? No lo sabía, pero ese chico le inspiraba confianza.

-¿tu padre?-quizás era porque era el primer saiya que era amable, pero Raditz empezaba a simpatizarle

-ajá-le hizo un ademán con la cabeza indicándole la salida, ¿la estaba invitando? Su pecho se llenó de dicha ¿es que había conseguido un amigo?, asintió entusiasmada y caminaron juntos hacia la salida-mi padre es el consejero del Rey

-oh… ¿Bardock?-inclinó su cabeza meciendo sus coletas

-el niño se volteó a verla-¿cómo lo adivinaste?-preguntó incrédulo

-bueno… el otro no se ve como un padre-se encogió de hombros-¿quieres una soda?-Raditz miró a la niña sin entender, entonces la visita del Rey a su nave golpeó su mente-es un líquido dulce

-ah…-el chico miró el vacío un momento-debería ir a ver a mamá…-musitó pensativo

-oh… bueno en otra ocasión si no puedes-susurró sin ánimo intentando ocultar su decepción, pero fue audible de todos modos para el saiya

-iré… una soda y me voy-la peliturquesa alzó su mirada hasta el chico y sonrió alegre.

-¡genial! Ven sígueme-tomó la manito de Raditz y la rodeo con la suya, el niño miró sorprendido a la humana, pero no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle o algo, la niña lo guío corriendo por los pasillos, claro no iban a una velocidad que a él le pudiera afectar, y el agarre de manos no era fuerte, pero por alguna extraña razón le pareció curioso más que molesto, era cierto que la niña era toda una cosa rara pero no era algo incómodo, al contrario le llamaba la atención saber de su cultura, y la niña no era antipática ni nada, y además le hacía frente a su príncipe, ni los adultos lo hacían, esa chica tenía agallas, quizás no era saiya pero no habían motivos para no conocerla.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de estadía de la niña, el saiya miró sorprendido el lugar, nunca se había imaginado que dentro del palacio hubiese un sector así, y mucho menos que ahí era donde se estaba quedando la humana, entonces lo que había oído de su padre era cierto… su querido padre les había contado desde el primer día que ella había aterrizado en el planeta Vegeta que la niña no era bien recibida, ¿por eso la tenían viviendo en un patio?, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, estaba sola y la despreciaban todos, ¡malditos sentimientos que le inculcaba su madre! Su padre le había contado que lo peor que le había pasado a la niña era que se había ganado el odio del príncipe, y la escena en la zona de despegue de las vainas se lo había confirmado, el arrogante príncipe era temperamental, pero jamás lo había visto o había sabido que reaccionara así, y estaba seguro que si la niña no estuviera bajo la protección del Rey, este ya la habría hecho polvo.

Miró a la niña que entusiasmada lo invitaba a pasar a su enorme nave, era imposible para el pequeño no sentir empatía por ella, estaba sola y se había hecho del peor enemigo que podría llegar a hacerse en su planeta, aunque tenía un "guardián", este no estaría para siempre, y tampoco podría ser capaz de contener a su hijo todo el tiempo, era sabido que el principito era un saiya astuto, si la niña lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, buscaría la forma de deshacerse de ella. Eso lo podía dar firmado.

-entra Raditz-el niño salió de sus pensamientos y entró a la nave-hogar de la chica, miró sorprendido el interior de la enorme esfera, nunca había visto una nave así, la tecnología era extrañísima-siento el desorden-musitó avergonzada

-descuida… mi habitación está peor-miró hacia todos lados-y tú no tienes a nadie que te diga que ordenes-se encogió de hombros-es normal-no prestó atención al semblante triste de la menor cuando dijo esas palabras, y aunque lo hubiera hecho no la habría consolado ni nada, lo habían educado pero no era un marica.

-eh… ven-le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera-te mostraré las sodas

-claro… ¿Por qué vives acá?-estaba lleno de curiosidad, si había sido el príncipe quien le había exigido a su padre que fuera así no tendría dudas de que la niña no duraría mucho tiempo en el planeta.

-yo se lo pedí al Rey-habló mientras entraban a un cuarto iluminado, el saiya miró desconcertado la habitación, los olores de alimento lo golpearon de inmediato y fueron más que agradables-no quería dejar mi nave-la niña se acercó a una caja plateada y abrió una puerta-ven

-¿para qué?-Bulma se volteó hacia el niño y le frunció el ceño-ok ok…-sí que tenía carácter esa mocosa, caminó hacia ella y se paró a su lado-¿Qué?

-elige-el menor miró el interior de la caja y pudo comprobar que desprendía aire frío, algo más que inusual en su planeta, vio unos cilindros de colores-el rojo es cola, el naranja es ácido dulce, el verde es dulce y el plateado con verde es mucho más ácido y dulce-sonrió al menor, Raditz miró confundido, miró las latas y solo por inercia tomó la naranja, vio a la niña sacar la verde y sonreírle, cerró la puerta de la caja y le indicó que se sentara en las sillas que rodeaban una mesa en el centro del cuarto, la vio correr hasta unos muebles y sacar unas bolsas que gracias a su olfato sensible pudo notar que eran alimentos dulces. Se instaló junto a su lado y se sacó su bolso-¿te gustan las galletas?-dijo mientras abría la bolsa y la dejaba en la mesa

-no las he probado… ¿y cómo me bebo esto?-la niña le mostró como abrir la lata de la bebida dulce, el saiya miró concentrado los pasos a seguir y la imitó, se sobresaltó cuando el gas se escapó de la lata haciéndolo saltar en la silla, oyó la risa de la menor y la fulminó con la mirada-no te rías mocosa

-¡hey! Puedo aguantar que el Rey me llame así, pero tú no-gruñó la peliturquesa frunciendo sus cejas-dime Bulma-alzó su barbilla regordeta

-pero eres una mocosa-se encogió de hombros-¿Qué edad tienes?

-hace unos meses cumplí cinco ¿y tú?-preguntó mientras daba sorbos a su bebida, el menor recordó que también tenía una soda, como la niña la llamó, y bebió, abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando el sabor dulce con un pequeño grado de acidez golpeó en sus papilas gustativas, no era para nada de malo.

-tengo siete-volvió a beber-eres menor que el príncipe entonces-Bulma sacó una galleta y miró a su invitado

-¿eh? creí que teníamos la misma edad-frunció las cejas, eran del mismo porte, ¿cómo podía ser mayor él?

-hace casi dos meses que cumplió seis-el aroma de las llamadas galletas lo invitaban a probarlas, y como la soda había sabido tan bien ¿Por qué no arriesgarse con las galletitas?, sacó una y llenó de migajas el camino hasta su boca, la mascó dudoso y cuando la tuvo ya en su boca el olor lo sacudió con más fuerza, sintió el bocadillo humedecerse con su saliva, el sabor lo relajó de inmediato ¡la niña tenía cosas geniales!-esta mierda sabe bien

-¡hey!-regañó la niña-ustedes los saiyajin son unos maleducados-frunció sus cejas y dio otro sorbo de su líquido

-¿eh? no seas tonta-dijo sin interés, sacando más galletas-¿te llevas mal con el príncipe?

-es un grosero-miró la mesa molesta recordando la vergüenza que le dio por su culpa hace unos minutos-y arrogante… él es quién empieza siempre

-no te acerques a él-el saiya terminó con el paquete de galletas en unos cuantos minutos-es peligroso… el príncipe es… es un imbécil, pero lamentablemente es el más fuerte y es el heredero al trono-se encogió de hombros, miró que la mesa tenía migajas y empezó a recogerlas con las yemas de sus dedos y llevándoselas a la boca, Bulma sonrió y se bajó de su silla, volvió a la alacena y sacó dos paquetes de galletas más y se las dio-oh…-asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y abrió un paquete entusiasmado

-no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, es molesto y al parecer él me aborrece ¡ni siquiera tolera mi presencia! ¿Puedes creerlo? Hmp-sorbió de su bebida

-es un soquete-se encogió de hombros-es el líder de mi escuadrón y es el príncipe-se echó cuatro galletas a la boca, las mascó y tragó, Bulma miró asombrada la escena-pero es monstruosamente fuerte… lo respeto por eso, será un gran Rey-sonrió orgulloso, aunque todos consideraban al príncipe un golpe en el trasero, no podían evitar sentirse orgullosos de él, era cierto que tenía pésimo carácter pero su fuerza e inteligencia recompensaba su fuerte y desagradable personalidad, todos se sentían más que seguros viéndolo como futuro Rey.

-es un mimado-empezaba a molestarle hablar del enano arrogante-Raditz… ¿Cuánto se tiempo están en verano?-el saiya dejó de comer para mirarla

-¿eh? ¿Verano?-pestañeó confundido mientras sorbía del líquido dulce

-eh… el calor-vio como el saiya alzaba las cejas en señal de comprensión

-ah… en el planeta hace siempre calor, rara vez llueve-se encogió de hombros

-oh… ya veo…-sonrió, eso era bueno, el clima no era complicado para su futuro huerto, tendría que crear una especie de sombrilla para que no les golpeara tan fuerte el sol. Raditz terminó con su segundo paquete de galletas y quería abrir el tercero, pero se quedó viéndolo pensativo, la niña miró expectante al chico-hay más si quieres

-¿eh? es que quería llevársela a mi hermano-musitó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-¡tienes un hermano! Genial-chilló dañando los tímpanos del saiya-¿Qué edad tiene?

-tiene un año-miró hacia un lado ocultando su vergüenza-se llama Kakarotto-sonrió nostálgico como si hace mucho tiempo no lo viera-es igual a mi padre já

-oh… que genial-sonrió contagiada de los sentimientos que desprendía el saiyajin, definitivamente Raditz era un buen chico, no solo por ser amable y cordial, se notaba que quería mucho a su hermanito, bueno era hijo de Bardock, era obvio, el consejero del Rey desprendía confianza y era el único que no la trataba mal junto con su hermano, aunque su hermano gemelo era extraño, no la menospreciaba ni la ignoraba, pero prefería hablar con el de la banda roja. Se notaba que Raditz era un saiya diferente al igual que su padre, y definitivamente Kakarotto también lo sería-si quieres puedes venir con él la próxima vez

-¿la próxima vez?-preguntó sonriendo-estás dando por firmado que vendré otra vez-sonrió arrogante

-claro que vendrás ¡te gustó la soda y las galletas!-sonrió victoriosa, el niño sonrió y se puso de pie-¿ya te vas?-musitó entristecida

-si… le prometí a mamá que iría a visitarla apenas llegara, y ni siquiera he ido a reportarme con mi padre-sacudió las restos de galleta de su armadura y bebió el último sorbo de un solo trago-pero volveré Bulma-sonrió-quizás traiga a mi hermano-habló mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-eso sería genial-sonrió complacida, lo acompañó hasta la salida y se despidió de su nuevo amigo con la mano, mientras lo veía desaparecer por el pasillo.

Había sido un buen día de descanso después de todo, sonrió alegre mientras recordaba la visita de Raditz, no todos los saiyajin eran desagradables, eso la alegraba un poco, que el príncipe idiota fuera un soquete no significaba que todos lo fueran, eso era un alivio. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que el príncipe tenía algo en contra suya más allá de que se cayeran mal, era como si la odiara… como si le hubiera hecho algo muy malo, lo que no tenía ningún sentido, ella con suerte había hablado con él, aunque el enano había sido un completo imbécil, no podía dejar de pensar en que debía disculparse con él e intentar ser su amiga, sus padres siempre le habían enseñado a ser amable con todos y no lo estaba siendo con él. Hizo una mueca con sus pequeños labios y miró el pasto, no podía hacer como si no le importara, sus padres se lo habían enseñado y sentía que estaba olvidándose de ellos al comportarse mal, bien, lo había decidido… intentaría llevarse bien con él, se disculparía aunque ella no había hecho nada y trataría de ser su amiga, por lo que Raditz le dijo, estuvo de cumpleaños hace poco… quizás unas galletas le gustarían, sonrió y cerró la puerta de su nave, tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que su estadía en su nuevo hogar fuese confortante y feliz, nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

O quizás sí.

* * *

bien! hasta acá con esta loca historia...

*Cauli lo saqué de Cauliflower (coliflor) suena lindo ajajaj, haré un cap más como ellos pequeños y me saltaré a la pubertad o pre adolescencia como algunos le dicen tipo 11 y 12 años, las cosas se pondrán más serias a futuro... pero espero que les guste de todas maneras :c bueno eso! cualquier duda o crítica bienvenida sea (menos para Bulma, a ella me la dejan en paz... nah! broma! ajajaja) estoy abierta a críticas constructivas y la verdad no tanto a sugerencias de la trama, me gusta crear por mi cuenta xD

**si alguien que lee esto y también lee mis otras historias, aviso que me demoraré en las actualizaciones, estoy con entrega de trabajos y todo eso, y debo poner prioridades :c me siento culpable la verdad pero que se le va a hacer...

gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo

cariños y saluditos c: cuidense y sean felices, respeten para que los respeten y... bla bla caso cerrado! (8)


	5. Chapter 5

gracias por leer c:

* * *

Capítulo 5

Cruda realidad

Hace días que llevaba consigo una bolsita bien decorada con galletas y dulces, buscando la oportunidad de poder entregársela al príncipe como ofrenda de paz.

Pero parecía que este estaba muy ocupado, no se lo cruzó ni una sola vez desde que conoció a Raditz.

Podía decir abiertamente que ahora tenía un amigo, Raditz solía visitarla seguido a su nave, o al laboratorio en compañía de su padre. Empezaba a tener un poco más de afinidad hacia el padre de su amigo, Bardock, no era desagradable ni mal sujeto con ella, pero era intimidante al igual que la mayoría de los saiyajin.

Empezaba a perder la esperanza de poder darle el regalo a Vegeta, todos los días tenía que renovar las galletas para que no se añejaran, y los dulces terminaba comiéndoselos ella o Raditz, este último no sabía porque andaba trayéndolos consigo, lo atribuía a un simple deseo de comerlos.

Movió las tuercas y la llave hacia un lado en el suelo mientras enfocaba su vista por el panel desarmado del tanque de recuperación, ya había perdido la cuenta sobre el tiempo que había demorado en desarmarlo, pero ahora podía asumir que al menos ya sabía el uso de cada pieza y estaba a un paso de reproducirlo.

Por otra parte, el progreso de la construcción de los nuevos scouter ya había culminado y era el día en que empezarían a repartirse, estaba ansiosa por ello, había estado vigilando de cerca el proceso, no quería que se escapara ningún detalle, ni que hubiera ningún imperfecto, sería su debut en frente de los odiosos saiyajin, por lo que no podía fallar.

Su respeto estaba en juego.

Limpió sus manitos en un paño engrasado que estaba a mano y lo lanzó al suelo, ganándose miradas reprobatorias por parte de sus compañeros de laboratorio, en más de una ocasión la regañaron por ser tan desorganizada, pero Bulma solía ignorarlos, era bien sabido que hacía uso de su posición para ciertas cosas como esa, se sentía superior al resto, tener una mente brillante y el favoritismo por parte del Rey la hacía sentirse así, y era notorio para sus colegas, por lo que mucho estima no le tenían.

Pero a ella no le importaba, estaba rodeada de alienígenas maleducados y despiadados, y ninguno era amable o simpático con ella, ¿Qué importaba lo que pensaran unos más? Ya se había rendido a ese tema, y francamente ya no le importaba, sentía que con la amistad de Radtiz, el favoritismo del Rey, y la cordialidad de Bardock bastaba. Pero no era suficiente.

¿Qué mejor manera de afirmar su posición y seguridad que tener el favor y voto de confianza del príncipe?, sí, la idea había originado porque no quería llevarse mal con nadie, pero de partida, no era bien acogida en el planeta, por lo que ya se había acostumbrado al desaire, pero seguía en pie la idea de hacer las paces con Vegeta, no podía negar que sería beneficioso…

Últimamente le daba un poco de remordimiento pensar así, pero luego pensaba en que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para sobrevivir y entonces lo dejaba pasar, el fin justifica los medios, se decía así misma. Aunque no quisiera llevarse bien con él, lo intentaría.

-¿está todo listo para la repartición de los scouter?-volteó lentamente ante la voz, ni siquiera había oído los pasos acercarse, de pie a unos metros de distancia estaba el hermano gemelo de Barock, Turles… él le daba escalofríos.

-eh eso creo-respondió desviando la mirada, por lo general hacía frente a sus temores (algunos al menos), pero era tan intimidante que no podía evitarlo

-haz hecho un buen trabajo Bulma-sonrió el saiyajin, la menor volteó a verlo, lucía una sonrisa genuina, y era primera vez que la halagaban en el planeta rojo, no pudo evitar sentirse bien…

-gracias-respondió sonriente, el saiyajin miró a sus alrededores y caminó entre el desorden que la niña tenía esparramado en el suelo

-no eres muy fanática del orden ¿eh?-la peliturquesa se ruborizó ante la acusación del mayor-para ser científica es algo extraño…

-no todos son iguales-se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba sus herramientas en su caja.

-claro… oye pequeña-Bulma alzó su mirada hasta el mayor-¿te sientes cómoda en el palacio?

-eh… si, supongo-contestó distraída-no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto-musito bajito para sí misma, pero el saiyajin la oyó de todas formas, la observó en silencio mientras la niña guardaba algunas herramientas e intentaba ordenar un poco, supuso que se debía a la pronta llegada del Rey, la niña era inteligente, seguramente no quería llevarse ningún regaño por parte del monarca, estaba aprendiendo a jugar el juego de la conveniencia muy bien… sonrió malicioso mientras admiraba la piel pálida de la menor.

-¿Turles?-la voz del gemelo del saiyajin hizo voltear tanto a Bulma como al susodicho, la niña miró ceñuda al padre de su amigo, ¿cómo lo hacían para aparecer sin ser escuchados? ¡Los saiyajin eran fenómenos!

-hermano-musitó en reconocimiento, el saiyajin con la cicatriz miró suspicaz a su gemelo, conocía a su hermano, sabía que nunca hacía algo porque sí, siempre tenía una idea escondida, generalmente una idea retorcida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-interrogó mientras asentía con la cabeza a la menor, Bulma respondió el gesto y siguió "ordenando" sin prestar atención a los gemelos

-solo vine a ver cómo iban los preparativos para la repartición de scouter-sonrió falsamente

-ya veo…-el saiyajin con la banda roja miró a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño-Bulma, te dije ayer que limpiaras el laboratorio

-no soy su criada-respondió altanera la menor mientras movía un banquito hacia su escritorio-y no me interrumpas-siguió mientras subía el peldaño y tecleaba botones-que me demoraré más

-suspiro-esta mocosa es imposible-gruñó Bardock, Turles miró divertido a la niña, el saiya de la armadura verde miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano, pudo ver un destello en los ojos inexpresivos, un destello que conocía muy bien-Turles…

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?-preguntó con burla en su voz, Bardock frunció el ceño

-sea lo que sea que estás pensando, desiste en ello-susurró solo para que ambos oyeran, el gemelo de armadura oscura sonrió y desvió la mirada hasta la menor que ahora se había alejado de su escritorio y recogía su desastre.

-¡papá!-una vocecita llamó la atención de los presentes, Raditz entró al laboratorio sonriendo junto con su hermano menor, los ojos de Bulma se agrandaron en sorpresa cuando lo vio, el niño no era tan bajo, de hecho, ella era más alta por unos cuantos centímetros solamente, el menor era la copia exacta de los gemelos, más bien de su padre, porque tenía esa misma presencia, la niña dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió frente a los niños saiyajin que ingresaban al laboratorio-¡Bulma!-sonrió el mayor-él es Kakarotto-el niño miró a los presentes, posando sus ojos negros unos minutos en la humana, para luego ignorarla y correr donde su padre. Bardock sonrió al menor y se agachó para acariciar su cabello.

-¡me ignoró!-bufó molesta la menor-tu hermano me ignoró…-susurró

-Kakarotto no es muy sociable con los extraños… solo confía en mis padres y en mi-se encogió de hombros-¿tienes dulces? Quizás así te ganes su confianza

Bulma miró ceñuda a su amigo, su razonamiento tenía sentido, al fin de cuentas era solo un bebé en la cultura terrícola, no sabía si así podría definirse dentro del mismo planeta rojo, pero era un infante. Corrió a su escritorio, puso sus pies en puntitas y buscó la bolsita adorable que tenía detrás del monitor, una bolsita de género rosa pastel, con un lazo de cinta rojo, tenía unos estampados de mariposas en una esquina, tomó la bolsita hinchada de caramelos y galletas, la abrió y sacó un par de dulces.

Se acercó al niño que se escondía detrás de las musculosas piernas de su padre, el menor asomó su rostro redondo infantil olfateando el aire, al igual que el resto de los saiyas presentes, pudo notar el aroma nuevo que se colaba por su naricita, sin saber que era, inevitablemente se le hizo agua la boca.

-hola Kakaro... Kakarotto-saludó la niña extendiendo su manito con dos dulces envueltos en un papel aluminado de color rojo. El menor miró los caramelos con sus ojitos iluminados-toma-dejó los dulces caer en la pequeña manito del saiyajin

-gatias…-Bulma abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿el niño de un año de edad hablaba? Bien, no habló correctamente, pero ¡tenía un año!

-¡habla!-dijo asombrada

-y ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-preguntó Raditz con el ceño fruncido acercándose a su hermano y a la niña, Bulma volteó a ver al saiyajin y frunció sus delgadas cejas e hizo un puchero

-¿Por qué tiene un año? Idiota-el mayor bufó y puso sus manos en la cadera

-idiota tú mocosa-gruñó bajito, los mayores miraban atento el intercambio de palabras-para tener un año, Kakarotto es bastante lento-se encogió de hombros-es muy mimado…

-¡Raditz!-regañó su padre-no hables tonterías-dijo el saiyajin con la cicatriz mirando molesto a los niños, él también consideraba que su hijo menor estaba mimado, pero era fácil asumirlo más no decirlo frente a los demás, pero no podía hacer mucho, su mujer se había encargado de malcriar al menor.

-lo siento padre…-musitó avergonzado

-vaya… los saiyajin son tan extraños-dijo para sí misma, ¿así que su crecimiento cognitivo y físico era adelantado al de los humanos? Se estremeció, por todo lo que oía y sabía, la raza guerrera era superior en varios sentidos, menos en la inteligencia, sonrío soberbia, podrían ser más fuertes, pero en inteligencia no la superaban.

-Raditz, ayuda a Bulma a ordenar este desastre, el Rey llegará en cualquier momento-frunció el ceño mirando la habitación-vamos Turles, dejemos a los mocosos-el saiyajin de armadura oscura miró pensativo el intercambio de miradas entre los niños.

-¡pero papá! Bulma hizo esto-frunció el ceño y apuntó a la menor con su dedo índice-no tengo porque ayudarla-hizo un puchero infantil

-¡no te estoy preguntando Raditz!-alzó la voz-muévanse-gruñó perdiendo la paciencia-Kakarotto-el menor miró a su padre con los mofletes inflados por los caramelos y caminó hasta llegar a él, su padre lo tomó en brazos y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

-maldición…-gruñó el saiyajin de pelo largo-es tú culpa tonta-Bulma frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua, ignorante de la mirada atenta del gemelo siniestro

-Raditz-habló Turles, ambos niños miraron al saiyajin-háganlo rápido-musitó en un tono de voz sereno, sonrió a los dos y salió del cuarto.

-bien… Raditz recoge las cosas del suelo-ordenó la humana-yo ordenaré el escritorio-le dio la espalda al niño y caminó hasta el mueble, el saiyajin miró el suelo y suspiró. Su padre ya se lo había ordenado, no podía ignorarlo.

A regañadientes obedeció a la niña, sin notar que prácticamente, el único desorden que había eran las cosas en el suelo, y que la niña de pelo turquesa solamente estaba moviendo los papeles y cambiando de posición.

Sala de Trono

Miraba a su padre sin decir palabra alguna, sentía una pequeña brisa que se colaba en la habitación meciendo sus mechones negros y su capa, alzó su mirada y notó algunos de los vitrales abiertos, se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada hasta su progenitor.

El rey revisaba concentrado unos documentos, su ceño marcado y su mueca de disgusto en sus labios supuso que no era información agradable, se acercó a paso firme pero sigiloso, como solía hacerlo, algo que su padre detestaba, sonrió de lado esperando la reacción del mayor. Se paró a su lado a unos centímetros, alzó su barbilla para mirar los papeles, que por su baja altura no podía apreciar absolutamente nada.

Algo hizo que el mayor volteara a su posición, dando un brinco en su trono al ver a su hijo a su lado, Vegeta miró divertido la reacción de su padre pero en su rostro no se reflejó esa emoción.

-¡maldición Vegeta!-gruñó el monarca-te he dicho que no hagas eso

-yo no hice nada-respondió orgulloso-solo me acerqué-se encogió de hombros, el rey miró ceñudo a su hijo, no dejaba de sorprenderle esa habilidad del menor, hasta el momento no había oído de algún saiyajin al que no hubiera sorprendido acercándose sigilosamente, podía entenderlo, pero ¿incluso a él? Él era el rey, ¿cómo era posible que no sintiera ni oyera a alguien aproximarse? Eso era peligroso, demasiado, aunque no dejaba de sentirse orgulloso de su retoño, que incluso lo superara en ese tipo de habilidades hacía que su pecho se inflara.

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta?-preguntó bajando la vista hasta los documentos

-me preguntaba… ¿Por qué no me has enviado a otra misión?-preguntó desviando la mirada, hace un par de días que había llegado al planeta, y solía irse de inmediato a otra misión, se aburría en el palacio, prefería la emoción de las purgas, y aunque aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de su escuadrón, era un detalle que podía tolerar…

-porque es necesario que descanses de vez en cuando-respondió sin alzar la mirada, sabiendo que la respuesta no le hallaría mucha gracia a su hijo, al no oír respuesta se volteó a ver el rostro infantil, Vegeta miraba inexpresivo el rostro de su padre, pero en sus ojos se veía un toque de molestia, sonrío y levantó su mano enguantada hasta la cabeza del niño, revolvió el cabello en una actitud juguetona, que hizo sonrojar al menor, rara vez hacía eso, pero siempre y cuando estuvieran solos, absolutamente solos-no es bueno que te obsesiones tanto-regañó sin sonar severo

-no soy obsesivo-protestó el menor

-bien… de todas formas-volvió su mirada a los papeles-debemos ir al laboratorio-se puso de pie, hizo crujir su cuello y miró hacia abajo a su hijo-vamos

-¿Por qué debemos ir?-preguntó extrañado mientras fruncía sus cejas y seguía el paso de su padre saliendo del salón de trono.

-debo chequear que todo esté listo para la distribución de los nuevos Scouter-caminaban por el pasillo a la vez que eran reverenciados por los saiyajin que se encontraban en el camino

-hmp-desvió la mirada hasta el camino, sintió un calor invadir su pequeño cuerpo, su cola se movía de un lado hacia otro, demostrando su descontento, que no pasó desapercibido para el rey, estaba harto de la mención de los dichosos nuevos scouter, su padre hablaba de los avances tecnológicos siempre que estaba en el planeta, no sabía si no dejaba de hablar de ello, o si lo hacía solo cuando él estaba presente, o que tenía la mala suerte de oírlo siempre. Pero era desagradable, acompañado de la mención de los avances eran las alabanzas para la Cosa, y esa era la parte más insoportable. ¡Como odiaba a esa niña! La detestaba más que cualquier otra cosa, más de lo que quisiera de hecho. Porque no podía evitar pensar que si la mocosa no le cayera mal, su situación sería diferente, no pasaría de mal humor en su propio planeta, y su presencia sería indiferente. Pero no era así, cada vez que llegaba a su palacio sentía el horroroso y desagradable aroma en el aire proveniente de ella, ni pensar en recorrer los lugares en que ella estaba porque el olor se hacía más fuerte e intenso. Desde la llegada de la mocosa, que había exigido aromáticos en su habitación, no quería que ningún ápice de su olor se colara por su alcoba.

Lo peor era que incluso en sus misiones lo perseguía, no podía dejar de sentir un mínimo de rastro del olor de la Cosa en su subordinado Raditz, era mínimo, pero él lo detectaba de todas formas, era como si inconscientemente él mismo lo buscara… hizo un escándalo de proporciones a su padre exigiendo la salida del molesto saiyajin de su pelotón, pero su padre se negó en darle en el gusto, excusándose que no habían más niños saiyas dignos de su escuadrón, pero él creía que la razón era la fuerte confianza que sentía su padre por Bardock.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron de su mente cuando el dichoso aroma se hizo más intenso, arrugó su nariz instintivamente, vio la capa de su padre ondearse mientras ingresaba en el laboratorio, en sus seis años había visitado el laboratorio unas tres veces, por lo que no fue extraño para él sentirse asombrado con la vista, habían nuevos implementos en la sala, muchos que no tenía ni idea para que servían, a pesar que se consideraba un saiyajin inteligente por la educación que su padre se esmeraba que recibiera, no dejaba de sentirse fuera de lugar rodeado de "mentes brillantes" pero todo eso se fue a la basura cuando notó que dentro de esas mentes, una cabellera turquesa con dos coletas revoloteaba por la habitación.

-¿cómo va todo?-preguntó el Rey, sus asesores que habían vuelto al aula para supervisar a los menores se voltearon a ver al monarca, Turles sonrío y reverenció con gracia, mientras que Bardock asintió con la cabeza y reverenció a la realeza

-bien su majestad-respondió Turles-hemos tenido ciertos imprevistos, pero nada que no se pueda resolver-sonrío de lado volviendo a mirar a los niños que guardaban los últimos trozos de metales y herramientas.

-ah… déjame adivinar-musitó con un tono de voz de cansancio-el desorden de Bulma-habló el rey mirando con un toque de diversión a la niña, Vegeta vio atento el intercambio de miradas de su padre, frunció el ceño con lo que creía que vio, ¿Por qué su padre miraba con orgullo a la mocosa?, sintió su pecho contraerse con la idea, no le gustaba para nada esa mirada… esa era la mirada que su padre le daba a ÉL y solamente a él, la idea de compartirla con ella… era repugnante.

-adivina bien su alteza-respondió suspirando el saiyajin con la banda roja-pero mi hijo ha estado ayudándola-se encogió de hombros

-ya veo… Raditz se ha hecho amigo de la enana-sonrió de lado el monarca mientras rascaba su barba de chivo, Vegeta miró a los niños intercambiar palabras y miradas ajenos al público que tenían, y la misma sensación que tuvo con su padre, sintió al ver a la Cosa compartiendo con su subordinado. Sentía que la Cosa estaba arrebatándole territorio. Se sentía amenazado.

-si… Kakarotto también simpatizó con ella, pero ya lo envié a casa-el monarca asintió y dio un paso dentro de la habitación llamando la atención de los niños, ambos se voltearon y dieron un respingo al verlo, Raditz reverenció de inmediato seguido por una torpe reverencia de la terrícola.

-bien… Bulma-la menor alzó su mirada hasta toparse con la del rey-daré inicio con la distribución de los scouter-la niña asintió y sonrió en respuesta-puedes irte a tu nave, tienes el resto del día libre-la boca de la menor se abrió en un pequeño "o" ¿había oído bien? ¿Ella no estaría presenta?, sintió una punzada en su pecho y un dolor en su estómago, era su invento ¡ella TENÍA que estar presente!

-eh… creí que estaría en la repartición-musitó confundida, aunque hablaban bajo, el resto de los saiyajin podían oír perfectamente la plática, Raditz se sintió incómodo con el intercambio entre el rey con su amiga, con lo poco que conocía a la niña podía estar seguro que la pequeña no estaba feliz con la información. Volvió a reverenciar al monarca y caminó hasta encontrarse con su padre, vio en el umbral de la puerta al príncipe de pie mirando fríamente la escena, reverenció al menor y se quedó de pie junto a su padre.

-es un procedimiento saiyajin-respondió el rey ajeno a los sentimientos de la niña-no tienes por qué estar allí niña-las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaron y miró al rey llena de indignación

-¡yo los hice!-gruñó alzando la voz, llamando la atención de los saiyajin presentes-son mi creación ¡tengo el derecho de estar allí!-apretó sus manos en puños y alzó sus hombros pequeños

-Bulma-dijo con voz grave, mirándola severamente-tú no tienes derechos en mi planeta-respondió serio, los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par-solo trabajas para mí-sintió una ola de vergüenza invadirla, quería gritarle un par de cosas al rey, pero su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que no hiciera nada, que sí quería vivir debía mantenerse en silencio.

-pero… son mi creación-susurró con frustración en su voz, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, luchó en contra de pronóstico para no soltar ninguna lágrima.

-y estoy muy conforme con ello-asintió el rey-seguirás creando más maravillas para mí-vio a la niña bajar la mirada y dejar caer sus hombros en rendición-pero eso no significa que seas parte de las celebraciones de mi raza-Bulma mordió su labio inferior para no responder, asintió con la cabeza meciendo sus mechones en el intento, normalmente castigaría a alguien por esa falta de respeto, pero por algún motivo desconocido lo dejó pasar, sentía que la niña ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal con la decisión de dejarla ajena a sus logros-puedes retirarte

Bulma volvió a asentir sin mirar al Rey, caminó hasta su escritorio bajo la atenta mirada de los saiyajin, tomó el peldaño y se subió a él, buscó su bolsita de dulces y se bajó del banquito. Caminó lentamente hacia la salida ignorando a los saiyajin, hasta que vio de frente al príncipe observándola con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios.

Vegeta frunció el ceño al tenerla de frente, por un instante miró al resto para comprobar si estaban atentos a lo que pasaba, y comprobó satisfecho que estaban platicando sobre el nuevo comunicador. Miró de nuevo a la menor que estaba estática observándolo, parecía nerviosa, frunció el ceño más molesto que antes, por un momento se sintió feliz de que su padre le dijera esas cosas, era cierto, ella no era parte de su raza y no tenía el derecho ni se merecía estar presente entre ellos, es más, ni siquiera debería estar en su planeta, deberían matarla por ser tan desagradable, pero fuera de todo lo que había presenciado, la molestia principal era que sintió que su padre no estaba haciéndola entender su posición dentro de la sociedad saiyajin, él no vio a un Rey dándole órdenes a un sirviente o subordinado, no… él vio a un padre regañando a un hijo.

Y eso era lo que lo tenía furioso.

¿Por qué su padre se comportaba así con ella? la mocosa llevaba unos cuantos meses viviendo en su palacio, y por lo que sabía de su escolta Nappa, el rey no pasaba tiempo con ella, rara vez la veía, solamente cuando iba a supervisar los avances del laboratorio, y estaba siempre rodeado de más científicos y sus escoltas, y no habían visto nada sospechoso, quizás eran unos idiotas que no reconocían nada, porque él lo vio claramente, el intercambio entre su padre y la Cosa no fue otro que el de un padre y un hijo. Siempre consideró que su padre era sentimental, el mismo hecho que cuando estaban solos se comportaba de una forma extraña, aunque había visto a otros saiyajin mucho más emocionales que su padre, de hecho su padre tenía la fama de ser un saiyajin frío, pero para él no era así, quizás él era más frío que su progenitor… porque le fastidiaba cuando le revoloteaba el cabello, no podía ni imaginar cómo sería si su padre actuara como el resto de los saiyajin, tomándolo en brazo de vez en cuando, como había visto a Nappa hacer con su hijo, o a Bardock, definitivamente no podría soportarlo… pero sí fuera por él, ese mínimo gesto tampoco existiría, y culpaba esa acción como detonante, o ejemplo de que su padre era emocional.

Quizás por eso se veía afectado por la niña sin hogar, quizás le sentía lástima, una mocosa que estaba sola en el mundo, su planeta destruido, sin padres, a lo mejor removía los fríos sentimientos de su padre, pero no era una excusa, eso era inconcebible, él era el rey, no podía estar demostrándole ese tipo de actitudes a una niña de raza inferior, menos a ella… ella que era tan molesta, desagradable y que olía asquerosamente mal.

Bulma pasó a su lado perezosamente, tragando saliva nerviosa, no entendía porque le costaba tanto hablarle, quizás era su actitud de pocos amigos… claro ¿quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a hablarle? ¡El niño parecía que la mataría con la mirada! Sentía su cuerpecito encogerse ante los fríos ojos del príncipe grosero, apretó con fuerza la bolsita en sus manos, era el momento que había estado esperando, era ahora o nunca…

-Vegeta-musitó una vez fuera del laboratorio, el príncipe se tensó al oír su nombre en la voz de la niña, su cola se quedó quieta, se volteó lentamente mirando por el rabillo del ojo al interior de la sala, comprobando que ningún saiyajin notara el intercambio de palabras que cruzaría con la Cosa, no podía dejar que su reputación se viera manchada por culpa de la mocosa.

-vuelves a llamarme sin mi título-gruñó con un tono de voz sumamente grave para un niño-y no me importara que mi padre se moleste si te conviertes en polvo-estrechó sus ojos mirándola despectivamente, Bulma abrió la boca asombrada, el humor del príncipe estaba apagando sus ganas de hacerse su amiga, o más bien, ganarse su aprobación.

-lo siento-su pecho latía con fuerza, en otro momento habría insultado y discutido con el príncipe, pero si quería hacer las paces con él, debía ceder un poco…-yo…

-piérdete-musitó el príncipe, podía sentir su aroma ardiéndole en sus fosas nasales, no creía poder soportar un poco más con su presencia, fue entonces cuando un olor diferente llegó a él, un aroma que le hizo agua la boca, era comida, pero no vio por ningún lado algún alimento, maldijo a la mocosa, su horroroso aroma opacaba el resto, podía tener un bocado apetecible en frente y no sería capaz de identificarlo por culpa de ella.

-¡que grosero!-alzó la voz molesta, Vegeta alzó una ceja mirando a la niña-solo quería ser agradable contigo-hizo un puchero a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-imposible-la peliturquesa miró sin entender al príncipe-la palabra agradable no encaja en ninguna oración si tú estás en ella-gruñó cruzándose de brazos

-ash-frunció el ceño mirándolo con los ojos ardiendo, Vegeta se sorprendió de ver sus ojos tan diferente a los suyos y a los de cualquier otro saiyajin, por un segundo se perdió en sus azules intensos, que brillaban con rabia-solo quería hacer las paces contigo-dijo entre dientes, Vegeta frunció las cejas con la declaración ¿las paces? Antes que pudiera preguntar de que estupidez estaba hablando la niña alzó su mano ofreciendo una extraña bolsa, casi tirándosela en una acción rápida a la que Vegeta alcanzó sin problema, la tela se veía frágil y demasiado… adorable, frunció las cejas ante el objeto.

-¿Qué mierda es esta porquería?-alzó una ceja mirándola con desprecio, las mejillas de la peliturquesa se sonrojaron con intensidad, no podía creer que había pensado en hacerse "amiga" del príncipe, ¡el niño era un completo imbécil! Y muy maleducado

-¡deja de ser tan grosero! Al menos en frente de una dama hmp-alzó la barbilla al aire tocando su pecho con su manito-son dulces… es mi ofrenda de paz-habló bajito, sonrosándose y desviando la mirada.

¿Ofrenda de paz? El príncipe miró sin expresión alguna a la niña, podía oler su ansiedad, dentro de todo su desagradable aroma, olía la ansiedad, la Cosa no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, supuso que esperaba una respuesta a su declaración, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa de los labios ¿era estúpida? Seguramente, si fuera más inteligente notaría a metros de distancia el rencor que sentía por ella, lo desagradable que le era y lo poco que podía tolerarla, pero aquí estaba, ofreciéndole "dulces" a cambio de ¿paz? ¿Es que no había aprendido nada de los saiyajin en el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el planeta? ¡La paz no era la palabra favorita de los saiyajin! Menos la de él… sobre todo si se trataba entre él y ella, es más, el pensar en un "él y ella" le era repulsivo, entre ellos no podía haber semejante relación ¿paz? Imposible, entre ellos no podía haber ni siquiera un "entre"; ellos no eran nada, ella era una entrometida en su planeta, que quería robarle la atención de su padre, una molesta plaga que debía exterminar, en algún momento, estaba seguro, apenas su padre dejara de prestarle atención y la olvidará, él mismo se encargaría de eliminarla, no quedaría rastro de ella, y podría seguir su vida en paz, porque sabiendo que la Cosa vivía en SU planeta, en SU palacio, lo inquietaba, estar tomando medidas para no sufrir los efectos de su detestable aroma no era una forma de vida, menos la de un príncipe. Por eso la odiaba, por eso ella debía dejar de existir, tarde o temprano, pasaría… él mismo se encargaría.

Miró nuevamente la bolsa en sus manos enguantadas, el color era repugnante, las ilustraciones en una esquina eran de cierto modo ¿femenino?, arrugó el ceño, miró a la Cosa que ahora lo observaba con impaciencia, meneó su muñeca de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo brincar la bolsa en su palma, miró el movimiento unos segundos más, volvió su mirada hasta la Cosa que observaba su acción, sonrió de lado y en una fracción de segundos lanzó la bolsa al suelo, Bulma abrió los ojos asombrada ante los rápidos movimientos del niño, Vegeta movió su pie y pisó con fuerza la bolsa, retorció su bota sobre la ofrenda de paz, escuchó una exclamación de la Cosa y sonrió maliciosamente, movió su pie de la ahora bolsa destrozada y sucia y la escupió con despreció.

Abrió la boca inconscientemente, el príncipe la miraba con sus ojos ardiendo en odio, no entendía como alguien podía detestar tanto a otra persona, menos cuando la otra persona no había hecho nada para ganarse su odio. Le presión en su pecho se hizo molesta, se sentía despreciada, era cierto que había pensado en ganarse la confianza del príncipe para su propio beneficio, pero de todas formas no dejaba de ser doloroso su rechazo.

-escucha mocosa-la siniestra voz del príncipe la hizo sobresaltar-no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra-frunció el ceño-me das asco-los ojos de la niña se humedecieron con la declaración-si por algún motivo volvemos a estar juntos en alguna habitación, te largas-vio a la niña tragar saliva a la vez que lágrimas rodaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas-no mires en mi dirección, no respires cerca de mí-alzó su mano formando una bola de energía azul-si quieres sobrevivir un poco más de tiempo, obedéceme-gruñó mirándola de pies a cabeza, se volteó ondeando su capa junto con él con el movimiento a la vez que movió su mano lanzando la bola de ki dándole la espalda, quemando al instante la tela junto con los dulces reduciéndolos a polvo.

Bulma miró el suelo quemado con los ojos perdidos, pensó que sería un día genial… se ganaría el respeto de los saiyajin con su invento, nunca creyó que la excluirían de su propia creación, y ahora… lo que había estado planeando hace tanto tiempo se vio reducido a polvo… estaba claro que él la odiaba, aunque no sabía el porqué, pero lo mejor era hacer caso a los dichos de él. Si quería sobrevivir se mantendría alejada de él, aunque su estadía en el planeta rojo sería de todo menos confortante. No se veía haciendo inventos para sujetos que ni siquiera la tomaban en cuenta, que no la valoraban, y sobre todo, viviendo con alguien que la odiaba tanto.

Limpió sus lágrimas con sus manitos y se dio la vuelta, corrió rápidamente hasta su nave, al final, no estaba a salvo en ningún lado, menos ahora que estaba segura que se había ganado el odio del príncipe.

* * *

disculpen las frases incompletas, la ortografía y la mala redacción xd

gracias por leer y a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar un comentario c: este es el último capítulo de ellos como niños, las cosas se volverán de acuerdo a la categoría M e,é que es lo que todos queremos (okey yo al menos sí)

cualquier duda, consulta, crítica bienvenida sea c:

gracias por leer

nos estamos leyendo

saluditos C:


	6. Chapter 6

holi! un nuevo cap :D! la situación ya no es adorable, por lo que debo recordarles la categoría M de este fic, este capítulo tiene algunos contenidos que podrían ser de incomodidad para algunos, por lo que ruego discreción y espero no importunarlos.

Escribiré las edades pertinentes, y avisaré cuando cambien a su debido tiempo

Bulma 12, Broly 12, Vegeta 13, Cauli 13, Raditz 14, Kakarotto 8, Teeb 20.

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar

* * *

Capítulo 6

Hay que adaptarse a los cambios

Frunció el entrecejo al sentir la iluminación chocar en su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente y divisó su entorno, reconoció su habitación, y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Siempre despertaba un par de horas antes de iniciar su día normal, solía levantarse temprano y usar esas horas para entrenar, pero hace un tiempo que se quedaba recostado, perdiendo el tiempo.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y miró el cielo de su dormitorio, admirando el cielo artificial en total absoluta pulcritud. Suspiró pesadamente e inhaló una bocanada de aire, llenó sus pulmones y exhaló bruscamente, sintió su cuerpo relajarse pero no era suficiente, levantó las suaves cobijas y seguía ahí. Frunció el ceño y bufó molesto. Odiaba la pubertad.

Hace unos meses que su cuerpo había pegado un estirón (no lo suficiente para él), seguía siendo el más bajo en estatura de su pelotón, situación que lo tenía totalmente indignado. Su padre era alto, demasiado alto ¿Por qué él era tan bajito?, su ex guardia personal y su actual mentor, Nappa, le contó que su progenitor a su edad era más alto, también le comentó que su madre era una de las hembras más bajas, ¿le habrá querido decir que los genes de su madre predominaban? Lo cierto era que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, había crecido, sus músculos ahora eran más fornidos, es más, había ganado masa muscular, antes aun con todo y el entrenamiento que realizaba, su cuerpo no variaba, ahora en cambio, se notaba.

Nappa orgulloso le había señalado que ya no era un niño, ¿a quién rayos le importaba?, al parecer a él sí. El saiyajin calvo vivía halagándolo, señalando lo fuerte que se veía y era, diciendo cosas como que cada vez se parecía más a su padre, de lo que si podía hacer alarde era de su poder de pelea, quizás no igualaba la altura de su padre a su edad, pero superaba con creces su fuerza. Y su padre era quién más contento estaba con ello.

Pero a estas alturas de su vida, empezaba a hacer uso de su enorme fuerza de voluntad, se rehusaba a comportarse como un macho común y corriente, él era un príncipe, se creía muy bien su rol. Él no se rebajaría a indagar en temas que su cuerpo exigía, su mente era más fuerte. Estaba aprendiendo a controlarse, por ello se quedaba un rato recostado sin hacer nada, meditando… esperando que la erección matutina se esfumara.

Nappa insistía en darle la tediosa charla… de los cambios y nuevos intereses que surgirían, el saiyajin esperaba alguna reacción por parte del pequeño príncipe, pero él solo oía en silencio, había aguantado las primeras veces por el simple hecho que necesitaba saber qué diablos le pasaba, por primera vez empezaba a fijarse en el género opuesto, y no le estaba gustando. Solía distraerse con pensamientos de índole sexual, intentaba meditar constantemente para alejar esas inclinaciones y centrarse en lo que le importaba y gustaba, ser el mejor y más fuerte.

Cuando empezaron a surgir esos pensamientos, le había pedido a su padre que sacara de su grupo a Cauli, fue por ese motivo que Nappa le había dado la charla…

Miró la hora en el reloj digital de la muralla, aún faltaba una hora para que el palacio empezara a cobrar vida, volvió su atención hacia su zona pélvica y asintió con orgullo. Nappa le había explicado todo. TODO. Sabía porque amanecía húmedo y cuál era la solución para ello. Pero él se negaba a actuar de esa forma. Ahora al menos.

Decidido, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, salió de su dormitorio y caminó por la sala de estar de sus aposentos, sacó una fruta de un mesón y se metió al enorme baño que residía en sus dominios personales.

Se deshizo de sus pantalones de pijama y lo pulverizó antes que tocara el suelo, costumbre que inició desde que despertó su cuerpo, no permitiría que alguien viera su ropa en ese estado, delatando algo natural. Se bañó con agua fría, los días en el planeta empezaban a ser sumamente calurosos.

Cuando no estaba en misiones con su pelotón, solían encontrarse en las mañanas para entrenar en conjunto, orden del Rey. Pero como de costumbre, él se adelantaba y se dedicaba a calentar en solitario. Ahora su escuadrón tenía un integrante nuevo, el molesto hermano menor de Raditz. Hace un par de años que se había integrado a su pelotón de Elite. Aún detestaba a todos sus compañeros, por lo que acostumbrarse al mocoso era difícil.

Sobre todo porque el enano tenía la misma costumbre que su hermano y Broly. Eran amigos de la Cosa.

Cuando asumió que el odioso de Raditz estaría constantemente con el horroroso aroma impregnado en su cuerpo, se sumó Broly a ese suplicio. No sabía que sucedía, pero de un momento a otro, en ambos podía reconocer el molesto olor. En la actualidad, solo Cauli y él eran libres de aquello. Al menos después de siete años ya estaba resignado a ello, y ahora… no era tan desagradable. De asqueroso, pasó a ser molesto.

Salió de sus aposentos con energía renovada, hace un par de días que estaba en el planeta, le había ordenado a Teeb, el hijo de Nappa, que buscara un planeta decente para iniciar una purga. Estaba ansioso, el estar en la maldita pubertad lo hacía volverse ansioso por luchar, siempre le gustó pelear y matar, pero últimamente empezaba a obsesionarse con ello. La sed de sangre y de ver la luz extinguirse de los ojos de sus contrincantes empezaba a hacerse adictiva.

Cuando entró a la sala de entrenamientos asignada para su escuadrón se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Cauli de pie en medio de la habitación. La hembra se volteó rápidamente al oír pasos, corrió en su dirección y lo reverenció como costumbre.

-buenos días Príncipe Vegeta-sonrió entusiasmada, el saiya arrugó el ceño y apretó su cola en su cintura con incomodidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-gruñó

-no podía dormir-sonrió nerviosa, desviando la mirada del semblante serio del saiya-preferí adelantarme a entrenar-el príncipe estudió sus facciones unos minutos, podía oler su mentira, pero prefirió ignorarla. Pasó de largo y empezó a iniciar un calentamiento bajo la atenta mirada de la saiyajin. Lo cierto era que la pequeña Cauli sabía de la rutina del príncipe, estaba decidida a ganarse su confianza, en los años de compañeros, el saiyajin nunca le dio importancia, la ignoraba al igual que el resto, pero ahora tenía algo de su lado, el saiyajin empezaba a crecer, al igual que ella. Era ahora cuando el príncipe notaría su presencia estaba segura, ya lo había sorprendido en un par de ocasiones mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, estaba demasiado ilusionada por ese simple gesto. Lo único que quería desde hace mucho tiempo era crecer y ser del gusto de su adorado príncipe.

Iniciaron una serie de calentamientos en individual, el príncipe siempre era solitario, no se abría con nadie de su edad, con las personas que solía verlo interactuar era con adultos, como su guardia personal o el hijo de este que tenía unos veinte años. Eso le llamaba aún más la atención, era tan misterioso y enigmático que la tenía cautivada por completo.

Después de un par de horas, Vegeta miró la hora en el reloj de su scouter, frunció el ceño cuando comprobó que el trío de idiotas (como los había apodado recientemente) no habían llegado, llevaban una hora y media de retraso. Frunció el ceño y presionó el botón de su dispositivo de comunicación, buscó el código de conversación con su pelotón y esperó.

.

.

.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, el sueño la invadía con premura, hace días que se sentía igual, cansada y con muchos deseos de dormir, es más sus días libres los desperdiciaba en holgazanear en su nave/hogar. Con suerte salía a regar el huerto.

Pero esta mañana podía atribuir su pereza a sus pocas horas de sueño, en los últimos dos días se había pasado practicando en la cocina, les había prometido a sus amigos que esta noche los esperaría con un pastel. Celebrarían su cumpleaños al fin de cuentas, aunque había pensado seriamente en que eran ellos quienes deberían traerle una torta… sonrío así misma al imaginarlo, los tres saiyajin eran de todo menos atentos. Jamás se les ocurriría un detalle así con ella.

Por eso, se había impuesto practicar para poder recibirlos con una torta de crema con fresas, su huerto ya había rendido sus frutos, aunque Kakarotto y ella habían comido la mitad de las frutas, pensó bien las cosas y se adelantó y guardó un poco para su cumpleaños.

Según el calendario y tiempo terrícola, hoy a medio día cumplía doce años. Los siete años vividos en el planeta rojo habían sido difíciles, muchas veces se sintió pasada a llevar y sobre todo sola. No se acostumbraba al trato huraño de los saiyajin. Pero esas instancias en las que se sentía sola, duraba poco tiempo. Solía tener la mejor compañía de vez en cuando…

Lo cierto era, que últimamente se sentía más emocional, claro, cada cumpleaños era difícil de pasarlo sin su familia… pero la compañía de sus amigos la reconfortaba. Aunque no se veían todos los días como quisiera, los chicos se preocupaban por ella. A veces se sentía extraña por ser amiga de tres chicos, las diferencias de género empezaban a notarse. Tuvo que soportar una extraña distancia que tomó Raditz hace un par de años, la evitaba constantemente pero de un día para otro volvió a visitarla con regularidad.

Se estiró perezosamente en su cama, empujando a su gatito de peluche al suelo con sus brazos en el intento, se sentó en medio de la cama y buscó a su fiel compañero en el suelo, bajó de la colcha y lo recogió con suavidad, lo sacudió y lo dejó recostado entre sus sábanas. Sonrió al gatito negro, y antes de volver a acomodarse sintió un calor indescriptible recorrer su cuerpo, frunció el ceño cuando notó que necesitaba ir con urgencia al toilette.

Corrió hacia el baño y bajó sus bragas. Suspiró aliviada a la vez que miraba la pared con atención, una vez terminado, sacó papel y se limpió como de costumbre, antes de deshacerse del papel notó algo diferente. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando vio la mancha carmesí adornar el papel. Arrugó el ceño y miró desconcertada la prueba del delito en sus manos… bajó su mirada hasta su ropa interior y tragó saliva cuando notó la enorme mancha en sus bragas de color rosa.

Ya no era una niña.

Una ola de desesperación la invadió, no sabía que paso dar, asustada se puso de pie y subió su ropa interior, su corazoncito latía con fuerza, movió sus manos con un tic nervioso, ¿Qué debía hacer? Saltó un par de veces en medio del cuarto sin saber qué hacer. Intentó calmarse, respiró profundamente, dejó ir el aire de sus pulmones a la vez que retomaba la serenidad, ella era práctica. Era una científica, sabía por lo que estaba pasando y sabía qué hacer, no podía dejarse dominar por sus emociones. Una vez en calma, corrió hacia el cuarto de capsulas, y buscó la caja que contenía lo que necesitaba. El pequeño cuarto estaba dividido en diferentes secciones, varias cajas de capsulas con alimentos, otras con libros de diferentes áreas de estudio, desde novelas hasta libros de física cuántica e investigaciones de su padre, ropa para todas sus edades que sus padres habían calculado su desarrollo, tecnología, y una caja roja. Que supuso preparó su madre. La había abierto siendo una niña cuando viajaba hacia destino desconocido, sabía lo que contenía. Todo lo necesario para cuando iniciara su vida de adulta, de mujer. Con tan solo cinco años de edad, comprendió rápidamente las intenciones de sus padres y el significado de todo el contenido de aquella caja llena de capsulas, su brillante mente no la dejó sentirse avergonzada o confundida. Era un genio al fin y al cabo.

Tomó la capsula necesaria y volvió a su cuarto, sacó su toalla de baño y unas bragas cómodas. Dejó su vestido ancho de pijama caer al suelo, bajó con pereza su ropa interior y se adentró en la regadera. Suspiró pesadamente cuando el agua tibia tocó su piel, se quedó de pie bajo el chorro de agua unos minutos sin hacer movimiento alguno. Decidiendo que ya no pensaría en el asunto, inició su baño con determinación.

Siguió los pasos del paquete rosa en sus manos, y salió del baño con sus bragas limpias puestas y su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla. Tarareó una melodía a la vez que revisaba su armario, había tenido que guardar hace unos meses sus antiguos vestuarios, había pegado un estirón, estaba casi tan alta como Broly, aunque este le repetía constantemente que en un par de años la dejaría enana nuevamente… se había enterado por Kakarotto que era más alta que el mismo príncipe, no había tenido el lujo de comprobarlo para poder reírse en su cara… desde aquella ocasión en que intentó ser su amiga, al príncipe lo veía en contadas ocasiones, no más de tres veces al año y no era todos los años… había seguido sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

Lo cierto era que de los cuatros, Raditz era el más alto. Oyó el timbre de su puerta resonar en su dormitorio, había instalado una conexión entre el panel de la puerta de su nave con un centro de comandos en su habitación, para no tener que ir a abrir la puerta cada vez que la venían a visitar, sí… era una perezosa.

Caminó hasta la cajita llena de botones pegada en la superficie de la muralla cerca del interruptor de la luz, tomó el teléfono y presionó el botón para que pudieran oírla.

-¿sí?-preguntó sonriendo

-SOMOS NOSOTROS-oyó al unísono las tres voces de los saiyajin.

-ok… entren-presionó una tecla en el conjunto de botones-denme un segundo, me visto y salgo a recibirlos-iba a colgar cuando recordó algo-¡no toquen la torta en la nevera! Y te lo digo a ti Kakarotto ¿me oíste?-gruñó chillando

-bieeeeen-oyó la voz desanimada del menor. Sonrió y siguió con la elección de su ropa, el hermanito de Raditz era un encanto, a veces… su ánimo constante era motivo de risas y buenos momentos para la peliturquesa, sobre todo cuando era regañado por el saiya de melena larga por avergonzarlo. Sacó un pantalón corto de mezclilla oscura y lo lanzó a la cama, buscó una ramera a juego, y optó por un top rosa con su nombre escrito en el pecho, lo lanzó igual que su pantalón. Caminó hasta su cómoda, abrió el primer cajón y buscó con la mirada, tomó unos sujetadores rosados a juego con su top y los lanzó en dirección a su cama. Cerró la gaveta y sonrío así misma.

-¿Qué es esto?-dio un brinco cuando oyó la vocecita infantil a sus espaldas, volteó rápidamente a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza el nudo de su toalla, la copia de Bardock estaba de pie junto a su cama mirando con atención su sostén entre sus manos.

-¡Kakarotto!-chilló-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación?-preguntó molesta-dame eso-ruborizada extendió una mano mientras seguía sujetando su toalla.

-¿Qué es?-insistió tocando las copas de la prenda.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!-gritó perdiendo la compostura-¡ya dámelo!-alzó la voz a la vez que caminaba en dirección del niño saiyajin, el menor la miró y sonrió malicioso, Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa, reconocía muy bien esa mirada, Kakarotto estaba en modo travesura… lo próximo que vio fue al saiyaijn huir rápidamente de su cuarto.

Chilló en sorpresa y lo siguió encolerizada, pero el menor no corrió tan lejos. Llegó a la sala de control de su hogar, o la entrada de su nave… vio al chico mostrarle la prenda a los dos saiyajin y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, los jóvenes voltearon a verla en ese instante.

-¡KAKAROTTO!-gritó mientras daba pisoteadas firmes hacia ellos-¡esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos!

-solo está acá-soltó tranquilo Broly, mirándola inexpresivo como siempre, el saiyajin no se reía, aunque decía bromas graciosas para el grupo, el chico nunca reía. Era una compañía silenciosa, pero agradable.

-¡es figurativo!-gruñó llegando hacia ellos-dame eso-rugió a la vez que le quitaba bruscamente el sujetador al menor-no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿me oíste?-el menor se rascó la nuca con despreocupación sin dejar de mirarla

-pero ¿Qué es?-preguntó inocente-solo corrí porque te volviste histérica de repente-se encogió de hombros, oyó la risotada del saiyajin mayor

-no necesitas de estos Bulma-dijo entre dientes mientras trataba de contener la risa-Kakarotto-llamó la atención de su hermano-es lo que usa mamá para afirmar sus tetas.

-¡grosero!-chilló la peliturquesa-ya te dije que no hables así en mi presencia-arrugó el ceño hacia el mayor, quien seguía riendo. Kakarotto frunció el ceño y miró a la humana, observó con concentración el pecho de la peliturquesa, Bulma notó su mirada y le dio un golpe en la cabeza-¡no hagas eso!

-ay ay ay-acarició la zona afectada mientras hacía una mueca en sus labios-¡eso fue cruel!-chilló-pero Raditz-volteó hacia el mayor que seguía burlándose-mamá usa una armadura de chicas que le afirma las te-

-¡KAKAROTTO!-interrumpió la científica-¡no hables así o le diré a Gine!-el menor dio un respingo y cubrió su boca

-ay ay que risa-se burló el mayor-Bulma no necesitas eso-la chica gruñó y se ruborizó en respuesta, eran este tipo de cosas que le incomodaba al compartir con los chicos, habían situaciones que eran exclusivamente de chicas, y ellos no entenderían… le había pedido antes a Raditz que trajera a Cauli, la invitó muchas veces a través del saiyajin, pero siempre escuchó la misma respuesta "no me junto con hembras alienígenas", aunque le dolió la primera vez, no se rindió… un par de años al menos. Los chicos le dijeron que no se preocupara, que ella no era necesaria. Pero ellos no entendían la necesidad de compañía femenina que sentía la niña.

-no le hagas caso Bulma-habló Broly-cuando estén más grandes te perseguirá y ahí podrás burlarte-dijo con su tono tranquilo de siempre, el mayor frunció el ceño al saiyajin y gruñó en respuesta.

-ash ¡¿podrían dejar de hablar de mi cuerpo como si no estuviera aquí?! ¡IDIOTAS!-gritó a la vez que corría de vuelta a su dormitorio.

-¿Qué fue eso Broly?-se quejó el mayor

-la verdad-se encogió de hombros, Kakarotto miró el intercambio sin entender-yo lo haré al menos-Raditz abrió los ojos en sorpresa, cualquiera podría decir que el saiyajin era tímido, pero no… solo era inexpresivo y callado.

El menor caminó hacia su lugar favorito en la nave de su amiga, la cocina. Podía sentir el aroma a azúcar en el ambiente, lleno de curiosidad abrió la nevera y vio el pastel de cumpleaños de la científica, sus ojos destellaron con un brillo de ansiedad. Sintió la saliva agruparse en su boca, tragó y con sumo cuidado acercó un dedito a la tarta. Asomó su lengua por la comisura de sus labios, sentía las gotas de sudor bajar por su sien ¡ni en las purgas se sentía tan nervioso! Estaba a milímetros de distancia cuando oyó un grito de su hermano.

-¡¿quieres morir enano?!-chilló el mayor con las manos en la cadera en el umbral de la puerta-ven acá antes que la histérica te sorprenda-regañó frunciendo el ceño, el menor suspiró y cerró la nevera decepcionado, siguió a su hermano hasta la sala de control.

Antes que llegaran junto al saiyajin silencioso, oyeron los "beep" en sus scouter al mismo tiempo, los tres saiyas se miraron entre sí y presionaron el botón de inicio de comunicación al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde diablos están?-oyeron la voz del príncipe entre el carraspeo de la línea. Raditz miró la hora en el lente de su scouter y maldijo por lo bajo, estaban atrasados… todo por la discusión del sujetador de la humana.

-príncipe estamos en el palacio-respondió el mayor

-¿y qué esperan?-oyeron el gruñido característico del saiyajin.

-¡hey! Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a pasear al lago ¿Qué dicen?-preguntó la científica a la vez que volvía junto a los jóvenes tensos en su nave, vio a Raditz cerrar los ojos con pesar y formar una mueca en sus labios, a Kakarotto darse un palmazo en la frente mientras que Broly suspiraba.

Confundida observó a los tres chicos nerviosos. Iba a hablar cuando oyó el ruido de interferencia en sus scouter, frunció el ceño cuando el silencio se extendió por unos minutos.

-muevan sus culos a la sala de entrenamiento AHORA-oyó la siniestra voz interrumpir el silencio incómodo que se había formado. Los beep finalizando el contacto se oyeron en sincronización.

-¡maldición!-exclamó el mayor-ahora nos va a moler por llegar tarde y estar perdiendo el tiempo con Bulma-se quejó

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó preocupada.

-estamos tarde para el entrenamiento-respondió sereno el saiyajin apoyado en la pared de la nave-nos vemos más tarde Bulma-habló a la vez que se reincorporaba y caminaba hacia la salida.

-si es que sobrevivimos-musitó el menor, la peliturquesa lo miró sorprendida a la vez que hacía una mueca de disgusto en sus labios

-¡idiota!-chilló el mayor a la vez que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano-no digas eso ni en broma-gruñó mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

-¿volverán?-preguntó viéndolos salir rápidamente, Raditz se detuvo en la rampa y volteó a verla

-claro… te avisamos cualquier cosa-hizo un gesto con la mano en despedida y caminó junto a los dos saiyajin. Los vio apresurar el paso y desaparecer por el pasillo que daba hacia las zonas públicas del palacio.

Suspiró con pesar, tendría que esperar paciente por ellos. Aunque habían quedado de reunirse por la tarde, por sus semblantes podía asumir que estaban en problemas. Recordó la voz hace unos minutos y un espasmo la recorrió. Era la voz del pequeño tirano. No tenía nada programado para el día, había avisado en el laboratorio con anticipación que no iría ese día, no pensaba estar el día de su cumpleaños encerrada.

Quizás no tenía el reconocimiento que merecía por sus inventos y mejoras, pero de a poco se había ganado la aceptación de la comunidad saiyajin. Ya no la miraban con recelo por los pasillos, Zorn ya no la ignoraba. Sabían que los avances tecnológicos del planeta se debían a su presencia, por ello, cada vez recibía más libertad en el palacio. Podía recorrer sin que la cuestionaran, a veces iba a visitar al Rey cuando se sentía sola. Aunque el monarca la corría a los minutos del salón de trono, no era apático con ella, solía decirle pesadeces pero con un toque de humor negro, cosas como "¿Qué hice de mal para recibir tu visita? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a atormentarme? Ve a jugar con los mocosos de Bardock y déjame en paz mocosa" pero al menos no la amenazaba a muerte. Era un avance ¿no?

Suspiró y se preparó el desayuno, después de comer decidió salir a estirar las piernas, ¡hora de molestar al Rey! Sonrío con malicia mientras bajaba de su nave, había escuchado del padre de sus amigos que el monarca le tenía consideración por ser de utilidad al imperio que se formaba, por ello se aprovechaba y se daba esas atribuciones caprichosas.

Dio brinquitos por el palacio mientras tarareaba, vio unos saiyajin caminar en su dirección y detuvo sus saltos, retomó una postura de calma y caminó rápidamente, evitando sus miradas maliciosas. Sí, había notado las miradas pervertidas que algunos hombres saiyajin le propiciaban, y la perturbaban profundamente, cuando caminaba con Zorn se hacía más fácil de soportar, pero cuando se aventuraba a caminar sola no era divertido. No sabía exactamente cuando empezaron a mirarla así, pero la inquietaban. Turles le había repetido en varias ocasiones que no caminara sola, pero su actitud intrépida la movía a veces sin premeditar las cosas.

El hermano gemelo del padre de sus amigos había demostrado una preocupación única hacia su persona, ahora ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación extraña que desprendía el saiyajin, no había hecho nada en su contra o dicho algún comentario ofensivo, por lo que ahora podía decir abiertamente que la familia de Raditz y Kakarotto eran agradables con ella.

Había conocido a la madre de los chicos cuando el menor cumplió dos años, una saiyajin muy hermosa y amable. Le gustaba ir a visitarla, se sentía cómoda en su hogar, acogida. La madre de los chicos era diferente a todos los saiyajin que había conocido, incluso Broly se lo había comentado una vez, la madre de los hermanos traviesos era conocida por ser una hembra débil en comparación al promedio, la mujer se encargaba de una tienda de carne. Por lo que entendía de la jerarquía saiyajin, Gine era una saiya de clase baja, pero sus hijos tenían beneficios en el palacio por mérito propio, los pequeños saiyajin habían nacido con aptitud óptima para el combate, el menor se había incorporado al pelotón del príncipe con solo seis años de edad, era un honor tener al mayor en el escuadrón del enano pero tener a ambos bajo el mando del príncipe llenaba de orgullo a ambos padres. Lo cierto era que ser el consejero del Rey no había ayudado a sus hijos para alcanzar esa posición, las estadísticas de los saiyajin las revisaba Nappa, y él había informado al Rey quienes eran los mejores para estar junto al príncipe.

Llegó al pasillo principal ignorando con dificultad la atención indeseada de algunos saiyas, caminó decidida hacia el salón de trono y se asomó por el portón. No solía encontrar la habitación sin custodia, probablemente el monarca no estaba o había ordenado que lo dejaran solo. Miró con atención y lo vio en su silla revisando documentos con su ceño fruncido como de costumbre.

-¿puedo pasar?-preguntó desde la puerta, oyó un suspiró exasperado del adulto y sonrió mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta-¡hoy es mi cumpleaños!-chilló emocionada caminando hacia el Rey

-no me interesa-respondió sin alzar su mirada hacia la niña, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con una mueca en los labios-ve a jugar por ahí

-pero estoy aburrida-se quejó mientras alzaba la barbilla para ver los documentos, el Rey ocultó los papeles con rapidez y la fulminó con la mirada.

-si tienes tiempo libre, ponte una bata y vuelve al laboratorio-la menor suspiró con cansancio ¡siempre la mandaba a trabajar! El Rey quería que prácticamente estuviera todo el día encerrada trabajando para él.

-es mi día libre-se encogió de hombros-¿Qué lees?

-no es asunto tuyo niña-movió su mano enguantada hacia la salida, lo que parecía un "chu chu" en la mente de la terrícola-desaparece

-podría ayudar-hizo un puchero-soy un genio al fin y al cabo-sonrió orgullosa

-y una mocosa irritante-musitó mientras volvía su atención a los papeles-vete antes que me enoje

-¡no soy una mocosa!-se quejó mientras daba una pisada firme en su lugar, sus mechones sueltos se sacudieron con el movimiento, el monarca alzó una ceja y la estudió con la mirada, era primera vez que la humana lo contradecía con eso, frunció el ceño y la miró unos minutos. Era cierto, la niña ya no era tan niña… había oído de sus consejeros que debía aumentar el número de sus escoltas, la mocosa se estaba ganando atenciones de la población masculina. Habían discutido hace un año sobre eso en una reunión.

¿Qué fue exactamente? Si estaría o no permitido que se apareara con algún macho del planeta. Sus consejeros le habían hecho saber las inquietudes de los machos que se habían acercado a ellos para preguntarle, y no habían sido pocos. Era conocido que los machos de su raza fornicaran con hembras de otras especies en cavernas o en otros planetas, pero nunca tomarla como una compañera. No prohibían el mestizaje, pero sí lo juzgaban y menospreciaban. Por ello ningún saiyajin se atrevía a aparearse con otras especies, no se arriesgarían a perder estatutos sociales o a caer en el deshonor. Pero, parecían querer arriesgarse con la científica.

Él había dicho un rotundo "NO", no quería que distrajeran a su subordinado más valioso, eso había dicho, pero algo muy profundo en su interior lo motivó a negarse, la protección masculina. Veía a la hembra como una niña sin amparo, y se avergonzaba de sus pensamientos. ¿Pero que podía hacer? La mocosa lo buscaba constantemente cuando se sentía sola, aunque solo duraba cinco minutos molestándolo, se había acostumbrado a su presencia y sobre todo, empezaba a tenerle estima. La veía como un saiyajin más. Así de valiosa era la mocosa para él, no la miraba despectivamente, reconocía sus aptitudes y las admiraba. Bulma se había ganado un lugar permanente en el palacio.

Pero sus consejeros le recomendaron considerarlo, la muchacha era linda, y se estaba volviendo atractiva a los ojos masculinos aun siendo una niña en su totalidad, ¿Qué podían esperar para la adolescencia y adultez? Era eso lo que los gemelos lo hicieron entender, debían tomar medidas, y ¿Qué optaron?, sería catalogada como cualquier hembra. Si un macho la quería, debía reclamarla, si más de uno la reclamaba, debían enfrentarse. ¿Cómo la reclamarían si no podía luchar para defenderse? Debían pedir la autorización al Rey. Era lo que había decidido, él se encargaría de ver el mejor prospecto para la humana, claro lo había pospuesto para unos cinco años más como mínimo, daría aviso a la comunidad interesada cuando recibiría peticiones de esa índole. Bardock se había burlado en un momento de intimidad diciéndole que la trataba como a su hija, se burló y lo amenazó con enviarlo al tanque.

Ahora ella le decía que no era una mocosa… sí, no lo era. Pero tampoco era adulta. Frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos intentando sacarse el problema de encima, dándole poca importancia a sus reclamos.

-vete Bulma-repitió volviendo la atención a sus papeles, oyó un gemido en reclamo, la sintió caminar en dirección a la salida y sonrió de lado.

La peliturquesa salió derrotada del salón, no había pasado ni cinco minutos ¡no le tenían paciencia! No tenía más amigos a quién molestar ¡recurrir! Se corrigió internamente. Los gemelos solían estar de aquí para allá todo el tiempo, nunca podía ubicarlos a menos que ellos la ubicaran a ella. Los chicos se demorarían en lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

.

.

Después de moler a golpes a cada uno de sus guerreros, los dejó tomar una pausa para comer. Estaba de pésimo humor, y le irritaba aún más que estuviera más molesto por culpa de la Cosa, ¡odiaba que sus soldados se distrajeran por culpa de la horrenda Cosa! Llegar una hora y media más tarde era grave, al menos para él lo era. No escuchó excusas, uno a uno los golpeó sin descanso y los insultó por irresponsables. Hasta Cauli se ganó una reprimenda.

Después de pasar por los tanques, caminaron en grupo al comedor principal, no solía compartir comidas con sus soldados, comía solo en sus aposentos, pero no les daría tregua, sabía que si los dejaba solos correrían hacia la Cosa y no toleraría que retornaran a la jornada de la tarde con el olor de ella impregnado.

Los saiyajin se miraban entre ellos haciendo muecas, sabían que el príncipe los estaba vigilando, temían seriamente en no poder ir a celebrar con la humana. El menor lamentaba no poder probar las delicias terrícolas. Se sentaron en un conjunto de mesas ubicadas en un rincón, los sirvientes al notar la presencia del príncipe corrieron exaltados para atenderlo junto a su escuadrón.

-príncipe-oyeron a Teeb de pie en frente del puesto del heredero al trono-le tengo los datos de los planetas disponibles.

-bien-musitó el menor extendiendo la mano enguantada, el fornido y alto saiyajin le entregó los documentos mientras se sentaba a su lado, el hijo de Nappa era la copia exacta del guerrero, la versión más joven y con cabello, sin bigotes, pero sus rasgos eran menos toscos, es decir una versión mejorada-¿Qué mierda es esto?-gruñó el menor mirando ceñudo el único papel en su mano, los tres jóvenes saiyajin se miraron entre ellos sin decir nada, olvidaron rápidamente la situación cuando la comida llegó a su mesa. Cauli observaba con atención al príncipe, el chico tenía un fuerte temperamento, no se imaginaba que podría esta vez importunarlo.

-lo siento príncipe Vegeta-hizo una mueca en sus labios-pero es lo único que está disponible por ahora

-¡tres míseros planetas!-exclamó incrédulo-¿es una broma?-volteó a ver al saiya a su lado, Teeb estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento del menor, lo había visto crecer, tenía siete años cuando nació el príncipe, y su padre había estado a cargo del cuidado y enseñanza del menor, estuvo presente en muchas ocasiones y le tenía un alta estima al pequeño y temible príncipe. Iba a responder cuando vio a Turles entrar al comedor.

-creo que Turles es el más indicado para explicarle la situación alteza-habló con cuidado, el menor arrugó el ceño ante los dichos del saiyajin, si no podía explicarle claramente la situación se debía a que escapaba de las manos del guerrero, Teeb era un saiyajin excepcional y eficiente, jamás le daba una información a medias. Si no sabía que pasaba, era porque estaba fuera de su jurisdicción, entonces ¿quién quedaba? Los consejeros y el mismísimo Rey. Miró en la dirección que el saiya observaba y vio al gemelo del padre de sus soldados sentarse unas cinco mesas lejanas a él, iba a hablar cuando notó que no estaba solo.

Abrió la boca en sorpresa unos segundos antes de cerrarla de inmediato, al lado del gemelo solitario estaba la Cosa. ¿Hace cuánto que no veía a la mocosa? Ya ni lo sabía. Años que no había contado. Aun a esa distancia podía ver lo diferente que estaba, su cabello era largo ahora, y su rostro ya no era redondo, sus ojos seguían igual de grandes y… ¿era más alta que él? Frunció el ceño y maldijo internamente.

-tráelo ahora mismo-gruñó, el soldado asintió y se puso de pie bajo la mirada de los niños. Kakarotto volteó para ver a su tío y sonrió con entusiasmo.

-¡es Bulma!-exclamó con alegría, el menor no era consciente del odio extremo que sentía el líder de su escuadrón hacia su amiga-¡BULMA!-chilló mientras movía sus manitos para llamarla, Raditz abrió los ojos en sorpresa y temiendo lo peor. Volteó a ver hacia donde se había ido Teeb y notó como su tío y la peliturquesa miraban en su dirección-¡ven acá!-invitó el menor

-¡Kakarotto!-regañó el mayor-cállate imbécil-rugió por lo bajo, el príncipe frunció el ceño y le disparó una mirada a la humana. Desde esa distancia pudo notar como la Cosa lo reconoció, miró unos segundos y agachó la mirada. Alzó la barbilla con orgullo y observó el intercambio entre el hijo de su ex escolta y el consejero de su padre.

Vio al gemelo asentir y hablarle a la Cosa, se puso de pie y caminó junto al fornido saiyajin a su lado, a pesar de que Teeb era mucho más joven, era más alto y más musculoso que el gemelo de armadura oscura.

-príncipe-reverenció Turles cuando llegó a su lado-¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-explícame porque hay solamente 3 miserables planetas para purgar-gruñó enseñando sus caninos, aunque era un niño de 13 años, intimidaba igual que su padre. El saiyajin asintió en señal de entendimiento.

-¡¿solo 3?!-se quejó el menor de los sobrinos del gemelo, Raditz golpeó nuevamente al chiquillo y lo hizo callar.

-Kakarotto-reprendió su tío-Alteza, me temo que con la llegada de la patrulla galáctica a nuestra galaxia, el sistema de compras y ventas se está volviendo complicado-explicó-se está viendo la opción de usar otro sistema de adquisición de planetas.

-¿Qué?-arrugó el ceño en confusión-¿Qué quieres decir?

-diplomacia mi querido príncipe-sonrió-hace años que se está considerando un cambio de sustento para el planeta… volvernos un imperio-sonrió autosuficiente-para ello debemos apoderarnos no solo de planetas vacíos, también de razas y someterlas bajo nuestros dominios.

-tengo que hablar con mi padre-respondió indignado, se puso de pie y se alejó con brusquedad.

Tenía la mente hecha un lío, ¿Qué tipo de decisión era esa? ¡Era absurdo! Siempre habían purgado ¿Qué idea ridícula se le había metido a su padre?, iba echando humos mientras caminaba hacia la salida, inconsciente de las reverencias de los saiyajin en el camino, inevitablemente desvió la mirada hacia un nuevo y desconocido aroma… ese aroma ¿dulce?, frunció el ceño buscándolo disimuladamente a la vez que aminoraba el paso, cuando su nariz le indicó el lugar de origen, su visión siguió la dirección. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio a la Cosa revolviendo un menjunje de papilla en un plato, miró a su alrededor buscando la raíz de ese aroma, pero no había nada inusual o diferente, o nuevo.

Miró extrañado, en ese momento la humana levantó la cabeza y miró en su dirección al sentirse observada. Cruzaron miradas solo un par de segundos, el príncipe la miró despectivamente y volvió su atención al camino.

Salió rápidamente, ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Sacudió su cabeza restándole importancia al reciente suceso y caminó molesto hacia los aposentos de su padre. Tenían que conversar seriamente.

* * *

Teeb es Beet en inglés, significa remolachas. :B

en lo personal disfruté mucho escribiendo este cap, estoy ansiosa xDDD sufro por redactar la desesperación del príncipe cuando empiece a sentirse atraído por bulma xD soy malévola hehehehhehe xDD (me imagino miles de escenarios tan perversos... soy una mierda retorcida xDD?)

Kakarotto es un saiyajin, por lo que la ingenuidad con la que estamos acostumbradas no estará presente en ese fic, será menos cruel y desagradable, amistoso pero no "bueno", es despistado e inocente pero netamente por la edad.

bien, creo que esas son las aclaraciones por el momento... que les pareció? :D! espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias por leer y comentar C:

son las 3:31 am en mi país, y me duelen los ojos :D xDDD pero quería subir este cap e,é me reí leyendolo xDDD Kakarotto me dio risa xDD bueno las dejo C:

gracias por leer! se cuidan! besitos! :D!

nos leemos! c:


	7. Chapter 7

hola! nuevo cap! :D!

Advertencia: situación violenta, detalles subidos de tono explícitos, se ruega discreción. (no detendré el relato para advertir la escena porque en lo personal no me gusta interrumpir de pronto y alertar tan encima la lectura, lo siento! pero creo que la puede ir deduciendo y saltársela si le incomoda)

* * *

Capítulo 7

Encuentros desafortunados

Hace un par de años que la galaxia se encontraba bajo el orden la policía galáctica. Habían llegado unas cuantas patrullas a solucionar conflictos de algunos planetas poblados, o despoblar otros. Los patrulleros seguían los mandatos del rey galáctico. Nunca antes habían oído de esta organización, pero habían sido testigos de lo que había ocurrido con el planeta Andróx del cuadrante sur.

No sabían bajo que cargos pero la patrulla había exterminado por completo a la población del planeta ¿con que? No lo sabían, ¿Por qué? Tampoco. Y era por ello que estaban actuando con más sigilo que de costumbre, no eran tontos, no podían enfrentarse a algo que desconocían, por ende estaban pensando más antes de actuar.

Pero ahora eran invitados a una reunión con el rey galáctico.

Habían recibido una invitación de formato virtual, que había captado el sistema comunicacional que había mejorado hace un año la terrícola. Quizás cuantos mensajes habían sido ignorados… en la invitación les comunicaban sobre una reunión de monarcas y gobernantes que regían en las galaxias cercanas, tenían un lapsus de tiempo para confirmar su asistencia, y era eso lo que llevaban discutiendo hace semanas en el consejo, todavía no podían llegar a un consenso.

Por la noche tendrían la última reunión decisiva, para así al día siguiente que era el plazo último, poder confirmar o desestimar la invitación. Estaban tomando en cuenta todo lo que creían necesario, desde pensar que era una trampa, ignorar la invitación y seguir como siempre, o asistir.

El Rey Vegeta revisaba los papeles informativos una y otra vez, desde la invitación hasta la información recolectada sobre la patrulla y sobre todo, la desaparición de la población de Andróx. Necesitaban saber a qué se enfrentaban.

-no tiene caso Vegeta-hizo una mueca en sus labios mientras se alzaba su bigote, suspiró cansado y miró a su consejero más confiable y compañero-insisto, debemos ir.

-Rey…-oyó al tutor de su vástago-creo que lo que dice Bardock es correcto-asintió pensativo Nappa, por lo general el saiyajin calvo no se llevaba bien con Bardock, pero en cuanto a temas sociales y deberes con el reino, ambos concordaban en buscar lo mejor para el planeta y sus habitantes.

-nunca antes habíamos recibido este tipo de mensajes-comentó ensimismado, dejó caer los documentos sobre la superficie del mesón y tomó su copa de alcohol. Era hora de almuerzo, pero con todo el asunto de la respuesta a la invitación, había pospuesto su hora de comida para conversar la situación en un horario extraoficial, claro con los saiyajin en quién más confiaba.

-porque ant-la respuesta del saiyajin con banda roja fue interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de las puertas del salón que se abrieron estrepitosamente. Los tres adultos dieron un pequeño brinco en sus puestos y voltearon hacia la entrada del estancia, nadie podía entrar así al salón de trono, casi nadie.

Vieron al príncipe entrar como digno miembro de la estirpe real, empujando ambas puertas con sus manos, con el ceño marcado como su padre y sus ojos destellando ira y frialdad como… como él siempre lo demostraba. No había que ser inteligente para saber que el pequeño estaba molesto.

El menor caminó a pasos firmes con una mueca de fastidio dibujada en sus labios, Nappa miró con orgullo al pequeño, sentía tanto afecto por ese pequeño saiyajin que lo veía como un hijo. Muchas veces no estuvo de acuerdo con el Rey, o con los consejeros, pero su motor era la lealtad hacia el príncipe. El pequeño tirano se había ganado su atención desde que el Rey le ordenó ser el principal guía para el príncipe, y desde entonces, que su compromiso hacia la realeza era absoluto y genuino. Era de los pocos saiyajin que sentían estima por el enano, todos lo respetaban por su fuerza, pero por su personalidad no era muy bien recibido, sabían que el próximo Rey sería el más fuerte pero también el más despiadado y apático con su gente, por lo que no sabían muy bien que esperar de él, pero Nappa si, él si sabía que esperar del príncipe, el príncipe Vegeta sería el mejor Rey de la historia del planeta Vegeta y él moriría por él si fuese necesario.

-¡Vegeta!-se exaltó el monarca poniéndose de pie-¿Qué modos de entrar son esos? ¡Ya te lo he dicho infinidades de veces mocoso!-gruñó mirándolo fijamente para intimidarlo, el menor siguió caminando hasta quedar en frente de su progenitor y no desvió sus ojos de los del Rey, ¿intimidarlo a él? No, nadie lo lograba, era él quién intimidaba al resto.

-¡explícame tú!-gritó igualando el tono de su padre, el rey abrió los ojos en sorpresa, su hijo jamás le alzaba la voz por muy molesto que estuviera, estudió con atención la figura del heredero, sus músculos estaban tensos y podía notar la rabia en su mirada, estaba siendo reducido a sus instintos saiyajin, podía verlo. Su hijo estaba sucumbiendo poco a poco a sus hormonas, al menos en la parte agresiva. Nappa ya le había informado sobre los avances del príncipe, y aunque el menor se reprimía sexualmente, daba rienda suelta a la violencia y sed de sangre.-¿Qué es eso de-

-¡VEGETA!-el ronco grito del monarca silenció al príncipe en un segundo, el saiyajin miró a su padre estupefacto al igual que el resto de los saiyas, ambos consejeros se miraron el uno al otro y se pusieron de pie, eran discusiones que no tenían que presenciar, antes de reverenciar a la realeza, el rey alzó su mano en ademán de detenerlos, el calvo y el de cabello alborotado asintieron en silencio y se quedaron en sus posiciones incómodos-no volveré a tolerar este tipo de comportamientos-sentenció gruñéndole a su primogénito. Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la postura de su progenitor-no te he pulverizado solo porque eres mi heredero

-eso no es importante ahora-interrumpió el menor, el monarca frunció el ceño por ser interrumpido, su hijo cada vez era más impertinente, solo esperaba que fuera una etapa…-¿Qué es eso de que ya no purgaremos?-vio a su progenitor soltar un corto bufido y mirar hacia el padre de sus subordinados.

-no vuelvas a interrumpirme _príncipe_ -remarcó el título, la cola del menor se crispó en su cintura, sintió su pulso acelerarse y no entendía porque, la sangre la sentía caliente, una sensación similar a cuando iba a comenzar un combate-es la última vez que tolero estos comportamientos en mi heredero… te vengo repitiendo desde que eras un mocoso-miró a su hijo entrecerrando los ojos, el menor desvió la mirada al sentirse regañado, apretó sus puños haciendo sonar la tela de sus guantes-deja de irrumpir así en MÍ trono… cuando sea TÚ trono, pon las reglas y tolera lo que quieras-movió la mano con desdén mientras volvía a sentarse-estoy seguro que tampoco dejarás a tu mocoso comportarse así-musitó mientras dejaba reposar su cabeza en su puño apoyado en el brazo de su trono, contempló la cara de asco que puso el menor cuando nombró lo de su propio heredero y sonrió de lado. No podía evitar verse reflejado en su primogénito, él era igual a su edad, no quería ver a las hembras de otra forma, pero los motivos de él eran claros. Él ya conocía a su compañera definitiva aunque no lo sabían, por lo mismo no veía a las hembras como tal, el repudio que sentía el uno por el otro en esa época los incitaba a negar su propia sexualidad, ya que cuando empezaron a crecer la fueron despertando por la atracción que sentían. Él empezó a pensar en sexo por la madre de su hijo, ella y solo ella lo excitaba. Y ella no tenía ojos para otro que no fuera él, cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron listos para iniciar en esas travesías, no podían hacerlo con otro que no fuera su compañero, aunque lo quisieran, el fuerte vínculo que se formaba era innegable.

Era sabido que cuando una pareja encontraba a su compañero de vida, estos estarían vinculados desde que se reconocieran, si esto sucedía a temprana edad, iniciaría repeliéndose, a medida que crecían empezarían a notar al otro de otra forma, y ya en la adolescencia la atracción sería indiscutible para finalmente aparearse. Pero cuando un saiyajin no tenía su pareja definitiva o no la conocía (cosa que por lo general sucedía), no se veían reacios a aceptar sus instintos y necesidades… acaso ¿su hijo ya había encontrado a su compañera? Arrugó el ceño cuando la pieza encajó. ¡Claro! Por eso el menor estaba reprimiéndose… por lo general los machos de su raza eran libidinosos desde temprana edad, apenas surgieran los instintos sexuales se dejaban consumir por estos, y por ello el comportamiento de los machos se veía fuertemente afectado, con exceso de energía y agresividad. Pero ¿quién sería la afortunada o desdichada? Sí… desdichada porque un macho en época de apareamiento era insoportable, más si era joven ¿sería su compañera de purga? ¿Por eso quería que la sacara del grupo?, volvió a sus pensamientos cuando vio a su hijo cruzarse de brazos y bufar molesto.

-como sea… Teeb me dio tres planetas para purgar ¡ni siquiera una lista!-se quejó el menor-¿cómo quieres que reaccione cuando Turles me habla de diplomacia? ¿Eh?-gruñó mientras su cola se desenredaba de su cintura y se mecía de un lado a otro de forma rápida, demostrando su enfado.

-guarda esa cola jovencito-musitó el monarca mientras lo apuntada con el dedo, el príncipe gruñó y desvió la mirada a la vez que su apéndice peludo volvía a rodear su cuerpo-Bardock llama a Turles-el consejero asintió con la cabeza y programó su Scouter para enviar un aviso a su gemelo-entiendo que debe ser ambiguo para ti, pero estamos pasando por una situación confusa-el menor frunció el ceño a la vez que veía a los consejeros moverse con incomodidad en sus puestos.

-define confuso-soltó con altanería, el Rey suspiró por lo bajo

-Turles te explicará mejor-oyó al príncipe bufar mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Turles príncipe?-la voz de su tutor lo hizo desviar su atención hacia el saiya calvo

-que estaban pensando en cambiar el sistema de adquisición de planetas-respondió seguro, iba a continuar cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, pausó esperando que la interrupción terminara, oyó a su padre gritar un "pasen", no se dio el trabajo de voltear hacia la entrada para ver de quien se trataba. Supuso que era la copia de Bardock.

-alteza-y no se equivocó cuando oyó su voz a su espalda, los gemelos se parecían físicamente, pero sus presencias y miradas eran completamente distintas, el tono de voz que cada uno empleaba tenía su toque personal. Por eso era fácil de reconocerlos aunque se intercambiaran de armaduras. Acomodó su peso en su pie derecho y cerró sus ojos intentando recobrar la compostura, estaba actuando con impertinencia y lo sabía ¡malditas hormonas! Él no era así… inhaló aire para calmarse pero solo consiguió que un espasmo recorriera su columna, sintió una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal, su sangre calentarse y su cola erizarse cuando el mismo aroma del comedor golpeó su nariz, el embriagante olor lo cautivó. En el comedor lo conoció y ahora lo prendió. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente, volteó su rostro-vengo con compañía… como bien sabrá, solo usted puede hacerla entender-soltó una risa contagiosa, abrió los ojos de par en par y frunció el ceño cuando vio al saiyajin entrar junto a la Cosa.

-pffff…. Bulma ¡lárgate!-gruñó con humor el monarca, si antes se había exaltado con el comportamiento de su hijo, la niña le traía la diversión para calmar su temperamento.

La menor infló los mofletes y soltó un bufido, pero no desistió su entrada, fue ignorante de la presencia del príncipe, iba tan emocionada por asistir a la reunión, pensó ingenuamente que podían dejarla participar, lo intentaría al menos.

-¡pero ya me corrió antes de almuerzo!-se quejó mientras hacía un puchero, Bardock sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, no podía evitar que le causara gracia el trato del Rey con la niña. Aunque el rey lo negara, la mocosa era como su hija, le permitía hacer ese tipo de cosas como a Vegeta lo dejaba entrar y tener esos arrebatos. Eran los únicos individuos que podían tomarse esas atribuciones y no morir en el intento.

Nappa frunció el ceño a la niña, no le simpatizaba mucho la menor ¿Por qué? Simple, al príncipe le molestaba, suficiente motivo. Recordó al joven y se centró en él. El príncipe era ajeno al trato del rey con la chiquilla, el niño no sabía de lo que le permitía su padre, todos eran conscientes de que si eso era de conocimiento del menor, ardería algo o alguien. Miró atento al príncipe, frunció el ceño cuando lo notó consternado, chistó por lo bajo, seguramente se pondría de peor humor ahora.

-y ¿eso no debería dejarte claro que no eres bienvenida?-preguntó fingiendo cansancio el rey, olvidando las presencias del salón, siempre le pasaba lo mismo con la niña, caía envuelto en una tonta discusión que disfrutaba a montones, la niña le aliviaba tensiones. Pero recordó que no estaba solo, miró a sus consejeros uno por uno, era sabido de la relación que tenía con la científica, ya se había rendido con ella…cuando sus ojos se clavaron en su heredero se reincorporó en su trono, dejando la pose de relajo. Había evitado a toda costa que su hijo se encontrara con la niña, el chico había sido claro en su desprecio por la terrícola, obviamente haría lo posible para no importunarlo. Pero se le había escapado esto de las manos…

La pareja llegó rápidamente cerca del trono, el aroma se hizo más fuerte para el príncipe, arrugó la nariz cuando la sintió arder, pero no un ardor molesto, pero incomodo de cierta forma por ser desconocido. Miró el salón buscando lo que producía ese aroma, no había nada fuera de lo normal, aparte de los intrusos. Volvió su mirada hacia la pareja cuando ya estaban junto a él, miró al gemelo de armadura oscura estudiándolo brevemente, para seguir con la Cosa.

Definitivamente era más alta. Por lo menos unos diez centímetros más, ¿era así de blanca antes? Frunció el ceño mientras la estudiaba, su cabello estaba bastante largo, contempló el movimiento de su pelo mientras se mecía junto a ella, siguió mirándolo hasta las puntas, terminaba a la altura de su cintura. Su cintura. Frunció el ceño cuando notó su extraño atuendo, pero pasó a segundo plano cuando vio sus largas y redondas piernas. Subió su mirada y escaneó su cuerpo rápidamente, se detuvo en su delantera. Podía ver un poco de su escote con esa tela extraña que la cubría, lamió su labio inferior sin notarlo.

-¡já! Siempre soy bienvenida- exclamó con soberbia a la vez que ponía sus manos en sus cadera, rompiendo el hechizo del príncipe al verla moverse y oírla. El joven saiyajin frunció las cejas cuando notó lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Había perdido tiempo en mirarla! ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? ¿Cómo ÉL había estudiado su cuerpo con detenimiento? Solo había una respuesta para ello: hormonas. Malditas…. ¿acaso siempre sería así? ¿Se fijaría en cualquier mugrosa hembra? Una mueca de asco se formó en su rostro, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, había caído bajo al mirar a esa chiquilla… la Cosa… ella también había crecido.

-en el laboratorio-respondió el rey, Vegeta frunció el ceño cuando notó un par de cosas… ¿Por qué la Cosa tenía esas confianzas con su padre? Es más ¿Por qué rayos ella estaba en el salón de Trono?-vete

-¡pero Turles me dijo de la reunión! Yo quiero estar aquí-se quejó haciendo un berrinche, oyó un bufido y volteó hacia el saiyajin alto. Entonces notó que no estaban solos. Nappa la miraba de forma reprochadora, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia Bardock quién la miraba como siempre, volteó su rostro hacia el lado y se le heló la sangre.

El príncipe la miraba fijamente, sintió su pulso acelerarse, y quiso correr. Y debía hacerlo según lo que él le había advertido cuando eran niños, ¿lo recordaría? En nanosegundos observó el rostro del principito, parecía perturbado, como si no estuviera consciente de su presencia, pero ¿la estaba mirando no?, sus ojos no expresaban algo en concreto, pero de todas formas sus pupilas ónix la contemplaban sin estupor alguno. ¿Cómo podía ser tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente del Rey? sus facciones eran iguales, el color de pelo y la edad era la clara diferencia, pero ahora podía comprobar algo… el monarca la miraba cálidamente en comparación con el príncipe. Ahora podía afirmar que el Rey le tenía estima, y que el príncipe se le lanzaría a cortarle el cuello en cualquier momento.

-y no tiene nada que ver contigo mocosa… largo-sentenció alzando sus gruesas cejas, vio como la terrícola daba una fuerte pisada con sus puños apretados, la típica reacción de la chica cuando sabía que sus palabras no serían tomadas en cuenta.

-¡puedo ayudar!-discutió la peliturquesa olvidando la presencia del resto de saiyajin, los consejeros miraban el intercambio curiosos, sabían que el Rey no se enojaría con los berrinches de la niña, la mocosa ya había sobrevivido a las rabietas que le hizo cuando recién llegó ¿Qué le podía pasar ahora que ya no gritaba, lloraba y pataleaba en el suelo? La respuesta llegó a los segundos después de la insistencia de ella.

Nadie lo vio moverse, ningún ojo fue capaz de captar el rápido desplazamiento del pequeño saiyajin, de lo único que fueron conscientes y vieron fue del descenso abrupto de la terrícola hacia el suelo y del ensordecedor ruido del choque del cráneo de la niña con el duro mármol.

El príncipe se abalanzó hacia la peliturquesa rápidamente, con su mano derecha agarró el cuello de la terrícola, su rostro reflejaba la rabia que sentía y sus ojos irradiaban el odio que profesaba hacia la menor. Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando en microsegundos vio al príncipe frente a ella, sintió el fuerte agarre en su cuello y vio como la escena giraba rápidamente detrás de ellos, se perdió unos segundos en los ónix brillantes en cólera del saiyajin que la agredía, se le olvidó respirar cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo y luego todo se volvió negro.

El crujido que resonó en la habitación lo hizo sonreír, el miedo en sus orbes zafiro lo emocionó y cuando vio el charco escarlata rodear la cabeza de la Cosa una corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola. El olor a metal camufló el cautivante aroma dulce, se acomodó en la cintura de ella y la aprisionó en el suelo, en caso de que quisiera escapar. Pero sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, y su cabello ahora teñido de rojo le hizo deducir que ella no podría escapar aunque quisiera. Fue cuando estuvo sentado encima de su cuerpo cuando notó lo frágil que era, solo había atacado en un minuto y ella ya estaba inmóvil. Inerte. Si aplicaba un poco de presión con sus dedos podría oír el crujido de su cuello cuando lo torciera, sonrió maliciosamente cuando se dispuso a hacerlo.

Pero no pudo concretarlo a tiempo, los fuertes brazos de su tutor lo sujetaron de los hombros, volteó su rostro hacia el saiyajin calvo que luchaba fuertemente para detenerlo.

-¡VEGETA!-oyó el grito de su padre pero lo ignoró, los gemelos corrieron para ayudar al tutor del príncipe, Turles abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio el charco de sangre crecer lentamente bajo la cabeza de la niña. Bardock maldijo internamente ¡¿cómo era posible que se haya movido tan rápido?! Ninguno fue capaz de verlo… se sentía pésimo consigo mismo.

-¡yo se lo advertí!-gruñó el menor, le propició un fuerte codazo en el abdomen a su captor y volvió a centrarse en el cuerpo debajo de él. Fue cuando la ira y la sed de sangre disminuyeron y sus deseos reprimidos florecieron. En cosa de segundos fue capaz de admirar su cuello enrojecido y que lentamente se volvía purpura, deslizó su mirada por sus pequeños montes y sintió la ola calor centrarse en su zona pélvica, movía sus manos directo a su escote cuando fue alejado de la calidez del cuerpo de ella, los gemelos lo levantaron como si de un cachorro se tratase y lo alejaron del cuerpo inerte de la científica.

Todo pasó rápidamente. El ataque, la reacción de los adultos. El despertar de él. Todo.

Vio a su padre correr hacia la Cosa tendida en el suelo y lo oyó gritar, pero no escuchó, vio a uno de los hermanos salir rápidamente y al otro tomar a la chica del suelo, contempló el cabello mojado de rojo agrupado en cinco mechones, miró las piernas de ella que caían por los brazos del saiyajin, vio a su padre apuntar hacia la salida y entonces el saiya con la niña salieron del salón.

-¡rápido! ¡Llévenla a un tanque!-gritó el Rey, miró la escena consternado. Había sangre por doquier, y él no era ajeno a ello. Pero era de ella… siempre le fue molesta la voz de la niña, pero esa no era la forma en que quería que estuviera en silencio. Sintió su cuerpo sudar frío. Vio a Turles tomar a la terrícola con delicadeza, sus dientes rechinaron cuando vio el cuerpo inmóvil en los brazos de su consejero, Bardock se adelantó y corrió a toda velocidad para programar el tanque cuando la niña llegara al aula médica.

Los vio salir aún bajo los efectos del asombro, bajó su mirada hacia el suelo y la mancha escarlata le dio un saludo. Aun no creía el rápido movimiento de su hijo… bajo la circunstancias, se sentía orgulloso de todas maneras. Hace tiempo que no era testigo de su desempeño, y estaba más que conforme, el menor se movió sin delatar sus intenciones, nadie lo vio venir, solo oyeron las consecuencias… incluso fue capaz de hacerle pelea a los tres adultos para que lo dejaran terminar lo que inició ¡su hijo era poderoso! Pero casi lo deja sin su mayor fuente de ingresos… volteó su rostro hacia el menor que era detenido de los hombros por su tutor.

Su rostro lucía tranquilo, como si no hubiera atacado para matar hace un minuto atrás. ¿Era una máquina de matar o un saiyajin de 13 años?... ¿había una diferencia entre lo uno y lo otro?

-Nappa déjame a solas con Vegeta-habló sin despegar la mirada de su heredero, fue cuando el menor alzó su mirada hacia él, sus ojos eran fríos… su hijo estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados, ya no veía rastro de sus gestos infantiles, de por sí nunca se comportó como un cachorro normal, pero ahora era diferente… veía a un adulto en un cuerpo de un adolescente. El saiyajin calvo se alejó rápidamente dejando a la realeza a solas, oyó la puerta cerrarse y miró a su hijo con atención, el menor caminó lentamente hacia el charco que rompía con la limpieza del piso. Lo vio pisar el líquido con desprecio, mover sus botas restregando la suela en la superficie, como si pisara un insecto.

-¿me vas a reprender por poner en su lugar a la Cosa?-habló calmadamente mirando el rojo escarlata.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-interrogó tranquilo

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-el rey frunció el ceño mirando al menor, odiaba cuando el chico manejaba las conversaciones a su antojo, el mocoso tenía buen razonamiento y desplante lingüístico, siempre lo dejaba anonadado.

-no me respondas con una pregunta Vegeta… esto es serio-sentenció con su voz grave, el príncipe alzó la mirada hacia el Rey y sonrió de lado.

-hay muchas razones mi _Rey_ -gruñó el menor-¿se le olvida que este es un palacio Saiyajin?-el monarca desistió en responder, creía saber que lo que se venía a continuación era una serie de reproches bien argumentados del menor-¿Por qué una extranjera vive en el palacio Real del imperio Saiyajin, mi _Rey_?-preguntó lleno de sorna-y ¿Qué hace una trabajadora para el imperio en estos salones? ¿Hm? ¡Ah!-exclamó fingiendo asombro-¿Qué formas son esas de hablar con el REY?-frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos-¿quieres más razones?-esperó unos segundos para que el mayor responda, vio al Rey mirarlo en silencio, bufó disconforme-ella sabía que no podía cruzarse en mi camino… entró a este salón y se atrevió a hablar en mi presencia… merecía dejar de existir-se encogió de hombros

-¿sabes todo el progreso que hemos hecho en estos últimos 7 años?-ahora interrogó el monarca, vio al príncipe fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada hacia el charco bajo sus botas-¿sabes el aumento de la economía? ¿Sabes que tu pueblo ahora no pasa hambre por el austero clima del planeta gracias a los invernaderos artificiales que están en cada continente del planeta? ¿Sabes que ahora son los demás planetas quienes nos ofrecen tratos a cambio de tecnología en vez de nosotros perseguirla? ¡¿SABES TODO EL PROGRESO QUE HA HECHO MI IMPERIO GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE "LA COSA"?!-gritó exaltado, el príncipe observó a su padre sin expresión alguna, fue el rey quién esperó que el niño responda ahora-si Bulma muere… el progreso se detiene.

-el imperio está donde está por los soldados no por una científica mal oliente-respondió con altanería

-la lucha no lo es todo Vegeta-cuando oyó eso el menor se alteró visiblemente, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y presionó sus manos en sus brazos, su cola se erizó y una mueca se dibujó en sus labios-el universo es más grande que esta estúpida galaxia… y es hora de que lo entiendas

-¿Por qué te importa ella?-el monarca suspiró y acarició su sien con hastío, el príncipe frunció el ceño y se movió incómodo en su lugar, provocando un ruido de fluidos bajo sus pies.

-ya te lo dije hijo…-Vegeta desvió la mirada cuando oyó la palabra "hijo"-quieras o no, ella es importante para el imperio... y va siendo hora que lo entiendas-sentenció mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-jamás será importante en mi imperio-respondió tranquilo, el Rey detuvo su paso y sin mirar hacia atrás respondió.

-entonces tu imperio caerá… si no eres capaz de comprender lo grande que es el universo y mantener todas las herramientas necesarias para que los saiayajin engrandezcan y se mantengan vigentes, todo mi esfuerzo se verá reducido a nada… ¿Por qué? Por tu capricho con Bulma-el pequeño cuerpo del príncipe se tensó cuando lo oyó.

-no tengo ningún capricho con ella-sentenció rechinando los dientes, su cola se mandó sola y se desenredó de su atadura, meneándose de lado en lado, retorciéndose furiosa al aire.

-estás obsesionado con eliminarla… eso me suena a capricho-el menor se descruzó de brazos y miró la capa de su padre indignado, iba a replicar cuando el Rey se volteó y lo miró con orgullo-Vegeta… eres un excelente saiyajin-el príncipe miró a su padre confundido, ¿si era un excelente saiyajin según él porque lo decía con un toque de frustración?-pero te falta mucho para ser un buen líder-apretó los puños con rabia, sus dientes rechinaron y su cola se retorció aún más, su padre caminó hacia él y posó su mano enguantada en su hombro-y te falta demasiado para llegar a ser un buen Rey-vio los ojos de su hijo abrirse en sorpresa, reconoció el movimiento de su boca, quería hablar pero no lo dejó-aun no termino… hijo-el joven inhaló con fuerza llamando a la calma internamente-el día que seas capaz de sobrellevar lo mejor para la grandeza saiyajin, aun a costa de tus deseos egoístas será el día en que podrás llamarte a ti mismo como un buen Rey… tienes toda la madera para serlo… sé que lo serás-dio un leve apretón al pequeño hombro de su primogénito en sus manos y se alejó lentamente.

El príncipe se perdió en sus pensamientos con lo último que le reveló su padre, ¿dejar sus deseos egoístas para mantener la grandeza saiyajin? Frunció el ceño confundido pero sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas.

-príncipe-el menor alzó la mirada hacia su padre que estaba en el umbral de la salida-si Bulma sobrevive… quiero que esta sea la última vez que me entere de que la has atacado-y con eso último vio a su padre alejarse dejándolo solo en el salón.

Alzó una ceja en respuesta y bufó. Bajó su mirada hacia el charco bajo sus pies y toda la escena volvió a su memoria. Cada fragmento era digno de rememorar, sus ojos sumidos en la incertidumbre, miedo y asombro… sensaciones que vio reflejada en tantas retinas de sus adversarios, pero los ojos de ella eran diferentes. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, cuando ella le dio esa bolsa cuando eran niños pudo notar el azul de sus ojos, pero ahora los pudo estudiar. Su pupila hacía resaltar el color de su iris, el azul tan puro y resplandeciente de ella aún lo tenía embobado. Ahora que toda la sed de sangre y deseos de ver su cuello torcido se habían esfumado, podía intentar dilucidar que fue lo que sintió.

Había notado antes el cuerpo de una que otra hembra y sus ojos se habían virado inconscientemente en zonas que no eran usualmente de su interés, se había reprochado mentalmente por ello, se avergonzaba de sí mismo cuando se veía sorprendido mirando a hembras adultas. Porque sí, sus ojos no viraban en cuerpos de féminas de su edad. Un par de veces miró a su compañera, pero solo por curiosidad, ella no despertó nada en él. Pero ninguna que había mirado antes, despertó lo que sintió con ella, de solo recordarlo el calor volvía a su cuerpo.

Salió del salón ensimismado en sus pensamientos, ignoró el revuelo en de los pasillos y fue directo hacia sus aposentos. Una vez en su territorio soltó un suspiro que no sabía que contenía. Sentía su cuerpo sudar, limpió su frente con su mano enguantada y prefirió optar por lo más sensato. Darse una ducha.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño a la vez que se desvestía en el camino, llegó a la ducha desnudo e ingresó con pesadez fingida. Se sentía agotado, culpó el calor del día. ¿Por qué la temperatura había subido tanto?

Pero el agua fría por más que mojaba su piel no aminoraba su calor corporal. Dejó su melena bajo el chorro que caía estrepitosamente chocando con su indomable cabello haciéndolo caer momentáneamente, las gotas esparramadas caían por el azulejo hasta perderse en el drenaje de la ducha.

Cuando abrió los ojos ese día, no creyó que sería tan… ¿movido? ¿Confuso? ¿Revelador?... ¿revelador porque? Por todo… había una molestia en su pecho que no se quería ir, nunca había experimentado un regaño por parte de su padre, sí llamadas de atención sobre entrenamiento, o modos de hacer o no hacer, uno que otro castigo por asesinar compañeros de entrenamiento, pero lo de hoy… lo de hoy fue diferente. No le gritó, no le frunció el ceño ni tampoco lo llevó a una sala de entrenamiento para hacerlo entender algo a golpes. Hoy le platicó. Le conversó y lo llevó todo por el lado reflexivo. Y no le gustó.

No le gustaba para nada la postura de su padre, no estaba actuando como el Rey que se supone que era, estaba actuando como un padre común y corriente, como si no tuviera una carga diferente sobre su espalda, no podía actuar así frente a sus consejeros por culpa de la Cosa, ¿Qué clase de Rey era ese? Y es más, si estaba tan en desacuerdo con lo que hizo ¿Por qué no lo golpeó y lo envió a un tanque como se supone que debió ser? Él estaba preparado para defenderse con puños no con palabras, aunque una lucha verbal tampoco era un problema para él. ¿Qué podía decir? Nadie era un oponente para él en ninguna área, ni en lo físico ni en inteligencia.

Después de ese encuentro en el salón de Trono, tenía muchas dudas revoloteando en su cabeza, ¿Por qué su padre se trataba así con ella?, era evidente que sus palabras carecían de mandato y sobre todo de intención, su tono no era consecuente con sus palabras, y ella no se veía en lo más mínimo afectada por sus órdenes que repitió constantemente. Y la reacción de todos fue la menos esperada para el príncipe, parecía que todos estaban acostumbrados a esos tratos ¿Qué mierda pasaba? Arrugó el ceño y entrecerró los ojos para impedir que el agua cayera dentro de sus ojos, inevitablemente vino a sus pensamientos cuando eran niños y su padre le ordenó a la Cosa que se fuera del laboratorio… claro, eso mismo vio hoy, no vio un Rey ordenándole a un súbdito, vio a un padre juguetear con… un hijo. La revelación fue como una cubeta de hielo para el príncipe.

No podía ser cierto… su padre no podía ver a ésa extranjera como un igual, menos como su propio hijo. Estaba mal ¡tenía que estar mal! Eso no podía ser cierto… no.

¿Cómo podía verla como a un igual? Si eran tan diferentes y era tan débil. Aunque físicamente fueran semejantes, ella no era ni la cuarta parte de un saiyajin, ¡era un desperdicio de espacio y oxigeno! Chirriaron sus dientes y golpeó la pared del cubículo con rabia, formando un agujero de baldosas agrietados ¡como detestaba a esa mugrosa mocosa! No podía tolerarlo, no… que viviera en su palacio ya era demasiado absurdo, y ahora ¿su padre la protegía? Esa advertencia no tenía nada que ver con los intereses para el imperio, o al menos él no lo quería ver así, no. Él veía la protección paternal del Rey suplantar el interés para con el imperio. Y eso era imperdonable.

Respiró con dificultad intentando controlar su ira, cualquier nimiedad lo hacía querer estallar, su sangre se calentaba con poco y sus instintos primales salían a luz.

Instintos.

¿Eso había despertado en ese salón cuando estuvo encima de ella? su cuerpo se tensó al recordarlo. Tragó saliva al rememorar la calidez de su cuerpo bajo el suyo, aunque estuvo sentado sobre su diminuta cintura, la temperatura corporal de ella traspasó a la suya inevitablemente, ¿los humanos eran así de cálidos? O ¿él era susceptible a su calor?, no fue hace tanto que estuvo admirando sus pequeños y redondos senos. Cerró los ojos mientras pasaba sus manos por su torso.

La ola de calor invadió desde su pecho hasta repletar todas las venas de su cuerpo, sentía su sangre hervir, y bombear cada rincón para hacerlo arder al punto de ebullición. Lo sentía, parte por parte, a ningún recoveco de su cuerpo le pasó inadvertido, y la erección fue inevitable.

Nunca había sufrido una excitación durante el día, siempre amanecía con su miembro tieso como una viga de soporte, y la vergüenza que lo invadía cada mañana al notar su virilidad vigorosa y esplendida como si no supiera de la incomodidad que le causaba era sublime. Pero esto era diferente. No había pudor, tampoco extrañeza ni deseos de meditar para bajar los ánimos de su hombría. Con los ojos cerrados, se centró en sentir. Movió sus manos por su pecho, palpando su piel lentamente, bajando por su abdomen marcado hasta la zona sur de su torso. Abrió los ojos y agachó la mirada cuando su mano derecha llegó hasta el trozo de carne endurecido y lo tomó con indecisión.

Tragó saliva mientras sus dedos palpaban su piel, conociéndola, frunciendo el ceño cuando sentía que algunos toques eran agradables y otros no tanto. Estudió con ojo crítico su piel en extensión, una mueca se dibujó en sus labios, debería sentirse mal por sucumbir a los instintos que afectaban a cualquier saiyajin, él no era cualquier tipejo del planeta, no. Él era el príncipe… pero se sentía bien. Bastante bien.

Rodeó con su mano la latitud de su masculinidad, aplicó un poco de presión llegando al punto de no sostenerlo con fuerza pero sí con firmeza. Subió su mano sin liberar la prisión de palma y dedos hacia su miembro, estrechó sus ojos cuando la sensación agradable lo recorrió, bajó su mano por toda la longitud y la volvió a subir. Sí, eso era lo que había que hacer…

Siguió una serie de movimientos a ritmo lento, estudiándose, midiendo cada movimiento y experimentando presión, ya sea aminorándola o aumentándola. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando el goce inundó su sistema nervioso, se sentía bien ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?, cerró los ojos y se permitió sentir en su totalidad. El calor aumentó y su respiración se volvió pesada, la velocidad de sus caricias crecieron y tuvo que sostenerse en la muralla más próxima, apoyó su espalda en la pared alejándose del chorro de agua que caía sin tregua alguna, su mano libre se afirmó de la barrera que sostenía los grifos cuando el goce fue en aumento. Su pecho subía y bajaba con pesadez, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su caja torácica y de sus labios se escaparon leves gruñidos.

Era ajeno a los ruidos que hacía bajo el hechizo del arte de la autosatisfacción, el agua al caer camuflaba sus gruñidos y su respiración entrecortada, llegó un punto en que los movimientos no eran suficiente, sentía el culmine del placer aproximarse pero simplemente no sucedía, aceleró el ritmo y movió sus caderas hacia delante bajó el encanto de su experiencia ficticia.

Si… en su mente no se borraba una escena: él sobre ella. Su mano en su cuello, dejando de hacer presión y bajando por su pecho, dejándolas posar entre sus montes, queriendo tocarlos pero su mano no se movía de allí, la sangre no era actor de su obra, y el resto de saiyajin en el salón tampoco, solo eran él y ella. Mirándola desde arriba la diferencia de altura no era notoria, y aunque quería tocar y ver más allá no podía. Sus manos estaban limitadas a su piel lechosa expuesta, y a observar. No podía imaginar tocar más allá, ¿debía experimentarlo para poder saber que se siente tocar el resto de su piel?, la ansiedad se volvió protagonista y aunque solo podía ver el escote del inicio de sus senos fue suficiente para su momento, acompañado de sus ojos llenos de miedo y sorpresa fue la mezcla perfecta.

El momento del clímax llegó cuando sus recuerdos se fijaron en sus ojos asustados y chispeantes de vida, sintió la corriente eléctrica invadir cada rincón de su cuerpo, su miembro vibró a la vez que su líquido caliente se escurrió por la longitud de su piel y entre sus dedos, el aliento se le escapó junto con su energía y el placer que invadía las células de su cuerpo no se borraban. El estremecimiento de su cuerpo lo sacudió por completo y la agradable sensación se grabó en su cerebro. ¿Quién le iba a decir que podía tener otro tipo de satisfacción aparte de quitar la vida o ganarle a un oponente fuerte? Aunque se lo dijeran no lo creería, no hasta que lo hubiera experimentado él mismo, y tuvo que ser así para ello.

Respiró con dificultad intentando recuperarse, su virilidad se sacudía ligeramente y las últimas gotas del producto final se liberaban, soltó su miembro aún endurecido y estudió el líquido que rodeaba sus dedos, frunció el ceño y metió su mano al chorro eliminando la evidencia por completo. Su ceño no dejaba de arrugarse al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Nappa se lo había explicado antes, era la forma de calmar los amaneceres húmedos, pero estos no se irían del todo hasta que… hasta que tuviera sexo. Frunció el ceño al pensarlo, su tutor había sido claro en que la masturbación era una ayuda momentánea, y que la verdadera diversión era estar dentro de una fémina, fue bastante explícito en su explicación y algo vulgar en opinión del príncipe. Pero era muy pronto para él. Ahora al menos.

Golpeó su cabeza con el azulejo y alzó su mirada hacia el techo, acaba de explorarse y se sentía extraño, se había dicho que no caería bajo esas acciones y lo había hecho ¡había aguantado muchos meses así! ¿Por qué de pronto habían surgido las ganas de hacerlo? ¿De sentir? ¿Qué pasaba con él? Suspiró con pesadez y cerró sus ojos. Destellos azules se colaron y abrió los ojos abruptamente. No.

No.

Se había tocado… y llegó al orgasmo ¿pensando en ella? sacudió su cabeza consternado, no podía ser posible… tenía que haber una muy buena explicación para lo que acababa de pasar, ¡sí! Era imposible que estuviera pensando en ella de otra forma de lo que realmente era, una extranjera molesta, horrorosa, desagradable e irrespetuosa. Claro que había una explicación, él nunca había tocado a alguien del género opuesto ¡era eso!, simple… entró en contacto con una hembra bajo los efectos de sus hormonas y estas se habían encargado de hacer el resto.

Cada vez le molestaba más. Claro su aroma ahora no era tan molesto pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que acababa de hacer y la culpa era de ella por obligarlo a tener que tocarla, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Debía eliminarla… pero su padre le había dejado muy en claro que no quería saber de él atacándola de nuevo… ¡claro! No tenía por qué enterarse… sonrió con la idea, los accidentes pasan, ella era más frágil de lo que pensaban, ósea ¡la había empujado al suelo y le había roto la cabeza! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si habría aplicado más fuerza? Sonrió, claro que su padre podía estar tranquilo, el rey no sabría de él dañándola, nadie lo sabría.

* * *

Espero no haberlos importunado con la escena en la ducha... recuerdo que es categoría M, y sobre todo... espero no haberlo abordado de forma vulgar :c amo el erotismo y relatos de sexo, pero no me gustan cuando caen en lo grosero. Espero no haber caído en eso u,u desde que inicié en este tipo de relatos que me costó bastante para quitarle los rasgos vulgares y pulirlo bien. Ojalá se vea reflejado :c pero advierto que se pondrá peor... ajajajajjaja ajkajakjakaj xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD es verdad :c se vienen escenas fuertes (las amo u3u amo lo rancio y erótico ¡que mejor mezcla!)

Para escribir este fic, averigüe muuuuucho sobre el desarrollo cognitivo, físico y emocional de las personas. La pubertad es una etapa complicada y la adolescencia es alocada y salvaje xD bien, ahora plasmarlo en una raza que suponemos que es sumamente instintiva y con notoria superioridad física me hizo pensar y lo quise mostrar, que de por sí serían un poco más adelantados, aunque en las personas, los cambios y el desarrollo varía de uno en otro, por lo que quise creer y espero no estar tan equivocada que lo que hizo Vegeta no fue precoz en su totalidad o sí? :s

Bulma a sido atacada, y en mi mente la escena se veía taaaan clara que casi olí la sangre esparramada ajajaja xD espero que logre llevarlas a la escena xD bueno, creo que no tengo más que decir... :c he estado pensando últimamente, en hacer una página de face (he visto que varias autoras lo hacen O: yo solo quiero ser popular xDDD) para avisarles cuando actualice y esop, o cuanto me demoraré, como en el fic Gobernando tu corazón de repente me pusieron que comentara en mismo fic para avisarles me hizo pensar en eso, no lo sé, que opinan? me seguirían? D: xDD para no hacer la página por las puras ajajaj xDD bueno no jugueteo más xD

perdón las faltas ortográficas, la mala redacción y las palabras incompletas y letras revueltas D: a veces se colan :C

gracias por leer :D! nos leemos (sorry por la nota de autor taan extensa xDD)


	8. Chapter 8

holi! un nuevo cap recién salido del horno :3!

disculpen la demora :c

* * *

Capítulo 8

Toda decisión tiene su consecuencia

Estiraba su cuello a cada segundo para poder ver entre la multitud en el comedor, se removía en su silla pendiente de la entrada del salón, pero por más que miraba no lograba capturar nada de importancia para ella. Hace más de una hora que se había ido el príncipe a hablar con el Rey, y al rato fue seguido por Turles, y ambos no habían vuelto.

Estaba preocupada, y no sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué, algo en su pecho le advertía alguna cosa, pero no lograba captar lo que su intuición le intentaba decir. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que tenía que ver con su adorado príncipe. Tenía ese mal estar en su interior, ese mal estar que lo relacionaba a la derrota… ¿Qué había perdido?

Miró la hora una vez más por su comunicador, deberían ir a la sala de entrenamiento ¿quizás el príncipe los estaba esperando allí? Miró el puesto anteriormente usado por él, vio la comida servida y que ahora seguramente estaba fría, volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y se resignó… él no volvería al comedor, seguramente estaba tan molesto que no comería.

-¿notará el príncipe si le saco unas patatas?-susurró el menor del grupo, su hermano mayor meneó la cabeza en resignación.

-no seas idiota Kakarotto… el príncipe no se comerá eso-los ojos del niño se iluminaron con la respuesta de su hermano-pero no por eso significa que te puedes comer su comida, yo que tú no lo haría si valoro mi vida-el saiyajin más joven hizo un puchero y apoyó su cabeza en el mesón entre los platos vacíos apilados en hileras.

-deberíamos ir a la sala de entrenamiento-musitó Cauli llamando la atención de los tres jóvenes saiyajin.

-probablemente tienes razón…-musitó indiferente Broly.

Los cuatro jóvenes promesa se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, el menor miró afligido la comida en el mesón y suspiró resignado, caminaron a paso lento pero firme en medio del cuarto, eran consciente de las miradas de los adultos, al menos los tres mayores de los cuatro. Les gustaba la atención que recibían por ser los mejores saiyajin de su edad, y que tenían el honor de servir en el pelotón del príncipe, sus estadísticas de combate eran sobresalientes, y por ello, tenían la admiración y respeto de sus congéneres mayores.

Broly miró sus pies al avanzar, algo lo inquietaba… Bulma había ido junto a Turles a esa dichosa junta, y sabía muy bien que _él_ estaría también, a pesar de ser un chico reservado y mayormente introvertido, era muy observador, y sabía cuánto detestaba el príncipe a la humana, era consciente de sus arranques de rabia cada vez que llegaban de estar con ella, cargados con su aroma que al príncipe parecía molestarle. Y esta tarde no fue la excepción, sumándole al hecho que se habían atrasado por estar con ella.

Por ello, la suma de la terrícola más el príncipe en una misma habitación no auguraba ningún buen resultado. Salieron del comedor en dirección a su sala de entrenamiento, caminaron en silencio, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Kakarotto se adelantó y trotó animado hacia la entrada del cuarto reforzado para aguantar entrenamiento saiyajin, siempre después de comer sus energías aumentaban y los deseos de un buen combate surgían en él, incluso en compañía del príncipe. Quizá el menor era el único saiyajin que disfrutaba de los combates con el pequeño príncipe, y que no sentía falso estima por él. El hijo menor de Bardock no solía llevarse mal con nadie, y el principito no era la excepción.

Pero para su decepción, el príncipe no estaba por ningún lado en la sala. Sintió al resto de sus compañeros ingresar al salón y exclamar en sorpresa.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-preguntó Raditz-¿deberíamos empezar por nuestra cuenta?-frunció sus espesas cejas mirando a sus compañeros

-quizás es lo mejor-musitó la hembra del grupo.

Los cuatro jóvenes empezaron una serie de calentamiento, cada uno con una sensación diferente dentro de sí, el menor animado por empezar a mover sus músculos, la chica sin dejar de pensar en el príncipe, a veces se cuestionaba el por qué estaba tan interesada en él, al fin y al cabo no era el macho más considerado con el resto, claro, era el más fuerte, y era obvio que le atrajera por eso, y sabía que no era la única, por eso, tenía que aprovechar el estar dentro de su pelotón, aunque por ahora no había mucha diferencia en cuanto el trato que tenía él hacia ella. El saiyajin reservado analizando la situación con ojo crítico… el líder no estaba en la sala, el jamás se presentaba tarde a ninguna instancia que tuviera relación con entrenamiento o misiones, y el mayor molesto consigo mismo por no saber cómo actuar sin el liderazgo del príncipe, a su parecer, era inconcebible que no supieran los pasos a seguir sin las órdenes de su cabecilla, creía ciegamente que debían tomar medidas al respecto, se supone que eran un pelotón elite, no era posible que siguieran actuando como mocosos.

Después de una serie de combates libres, optaron por darse una pausa, Broly suspiró pesadamente para disimular su agotamiento, tomó su comunicador y le envió un mensaje al príncipe para preguntar sus órdenes. No tuvo que esperar mucho para una respuesta, en el lente de su Scouter pudo leer "se acabó por hoy", y quedó pasmado por unos minutos. ¿El príncipe los iba a dejar salir temprano de sus obligaciones un día en que habían llegado tarde? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Con su ceño fruncido miró al resto de sus compañeros, quienes exhaustos descansaban en el suelo, respirando entrecortado y limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-el príncipe dijo que podemos irnos-habló alto para que pudieran oír con claridad, Raditz abrió los ojos en sorpresa y el menor frunció el ceño decepcionado, la chica dio un respingo y empezó a jugar con su comunicador.

-¡pero en el código del grupo no hay ningún mensaje!-se quejó extrañada volviendo su mirada hacia el saiyajin de pie.

-le hablé por mensajería privada-respondió sereno, Cauli frunció el ceño y suspiró resignada ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Era la excusa perfecta para establecer una plática en privado! Y por tonta, había perdido la oportunidad… tendría que estar más atenta… y ¿si le preguntaba si estaba bien? Sintió sus mejillas arder ante la idea, se puso de pie y sin despedirse siquiera de sus compañeros salió del salón.

-es una perra arrogante-musitó con desprecio el mayor y escupió con desdén el suelo, su hermano lo miró confuso-bah… da lo mismo Kakarotto… no importa si no entiendes-se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie.

-lo que quiere decir es que Cauli es una hembra amargada y petulante, que solo le interesa estar bien con el príncipe porque quiere aparearse con él cuando estén listos-musitó sin una gota de emoción, Raditz dio un respingo y miró a su compañero en completo asombro mezclado con disgusto, el menor asintió pensativo ante la respuesta de Broly.

-ah ya veo-susurró Kakarotto mientras se ponía de pie.

-no sabía que quería revolcarse con el príncipe….-susurró el de la melena larga-lo dices como si fuera muy normal Broly-estrechó sus ojos y miró a su compañero que se encogía de hombros-es repugnante de solo pensarlo

-no es asunto mío… ¿vamos con Bulma?

-¡sí!-chilló entusiasmado el menor-¡yo la llamo!-afirmó animado mientras presionaba botones de su comunicador, pero su rostro alegre pasó a uno de intriga a medida que los minutos pasaban y la terrícola no respondía-Bulma no responde…

Los tres saiyajin se quedaron viendo, y la misma idea pasó por sus mentes: algo no andaba bien.

Sala médica

Los asistentes médicos corrían con documentos en sus manos de allá para acá por la habitación, se veían notoriamente alterados, y no era para menos, bajo sus hombros caía la responsabilidad de salvarle la vida a la terrícola por órdenes estrictas del mismo Rey en persona. Habían llegado con la niña hace más o menos una hora al cuarto, lo primero que vieron fue al señor Bardock entrar abruptamente y gritar que prepararan un tanque para la terrícola, pero la situación se vio complicada ya que el tanque estaba programado para atender a la especie nativa del planeta rojo.

Cuando el gemelo del recién llegado llegó con la niña en sus brazos rápidamente la tendieron en una camilla, dos asistentes la revisaron mientras que uno le extraía sangre para poder analizarla y que la programación del tanque reconociera la fisionomía de la niña y corrigiera el daño en la especie. Eso no duró más de media hora, pero dentro de esa media hora, diez minutos después que llegaron los gemelos, tuvieron la presencia del mismísimo monarca. Y todo se volvió más tenso y los nervios y la ansiedad se podían oler en el aire.

Ahora la niña estaba flotando en el líquido verde jade, los médicos de cabecera chequeaban sus pulsos vitales cada cinco minutos, aún no pasaba el estado crítico, por lo que tenían sus ojos puestos en ella todo el tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estará en el tanque?-preguntó el Rey al doctor en jefe, un reptiliano del planeta Reev.

-aun no lo podemos estimar Alteza-tragó saliva cuando vio el ceño del saiyajin fruncirse-debido que la terrícola se encuentra en estado crítico… una vez que se estabilice podremos calcular su permanencia en el tanque majestad-reverenció nervioso.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-habló el gemelo con armadura verde y polainas rojas, el sujeto con escamas volteó hacia el consejero y asintió pensativo.

-tiene una ruptura craneana… y por ello sufrió de una hemorragia.-volvió su reptil mirada hacia el tanque con la niña flotando-no sabemos si traerá consecuencias… ahora el tanque está trabajando para reparar los tejidos cerebrales

-¿Qué consecuencias puede tener?-habló el otro gemelo de armadura oscura que no despegaba sus ojos del cuerpo de la terrícola.

-la zona afectada compromete el cerebelo y el lóbulo occipital-respondió pensativo

-traduce Dan-soltó con malhumor el Rey. El doctor asintió asustado y carraspeó su garganta

-si su Alteza… ehm puede verse afectada su postura, balance… la coordinación de sus movimientos-sus ojos pestañearon lentamente-pero principalmente el golpe se vio de lleno en el lóbulo occipital… su visión y su percepción-se encogió de hombros pensativo-me preocupa que el golpe haya sacudido mucho su cerebro… pudo comprometer algo más… el lóbulo parietal está ligeramente dañado

-maldición-chistó por lo bajo el monarca, ¿Qué haría sin su brillante científico?, le dolía el estómago de solo pensarlo, había tenido suficientes preocupaciones por el asunto de la invitación del Rey Galáctico y ahora su hijo atacaba a su diamante más importante de su imperio, estaba seguro que si algo le llegaba a pasar a la niña, no podrían ser capaz de seguir progresando, se estancarían… pero algo en su interior, se sentía diferente. Una preocupación muy ajena a él y que hace mucho tiempo no sentía… esa preocupación que sintió cuando su mujer salía a misiones y que mucho tiempo lo persiguió en las primeras misiones en solitario de su hijo ¿realmente veía a Bulma como… a su hija, así como le decía su compañero Bardock?

-alteza… tengo esperanzas en la nueva tecnología del líquido curativo, estoy seguro que la humana sobrevivirá sin consecuencias-afirmó con tono de voz reconfortante.

Bardock iba a hablar cuando su Scouter vibró y timbró, reconocía ese sonido, era cuando sus retoños querían comunicarse con él, suspiró y miró preocupado a la niña en el tanque… ahora venía la parte difícil.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó después de presionar el botón y abrir la comunicación-si ya salí…-el Rey volteó a ver a su consejero al oírlo hablar, supuso que eran sus hijos-¿Bulma?-preguntó mientras miraba al Rey, preguntándole con la mirada si podía hablar más, vio al monarca observar a la chica y luego asentir sin mirarlo.-está en la sala médica… un accidente… no lo sabemos aún… no se están perdiendo de nada acá…. Bien-suspiró y cortó la comunicación.

-¿tus cachorros?-preguntó el Rey aun sabiendo la respuesta

-si… vienen para acá. Iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de Bulma, por eso la buscaban-musitó mirando el suelo-no creo que sea pertinente decirles que pasó.

-me parece bien-respondió el monarca sin dejar de mirar el cabello de la niña que ondeaba junto a las vibraciones del agua médica-estiman a la mocosa… y no quiero que surjan problemas con mi crío.

-conociendo a Kakarotto… le buscaría pelea-sonrió desganado, miró a su hermano menor que parecía sumamente preocupado por la chica, casi no había abierto la boca desde que el príncipe había azotado a la niña contra el suelo, y ahora no apartaba su mirada del cuerpo de la chica.

-hablé con Vegeta-confesó el monarca-esto no se volverá a repetir…

-¿cómo estás tan seguro?-cuestionó incrédulo el saiyajin de la cicatriz facial, el monarca volteó su rostro hacia el consejero y le dio la espalda para irse del salón.

-sé lo que he criado… Vegeta me obedecerá-musitó a la vez que salía del aula.

-él no ha criado al príncipe… Nappa se ha encargado de él… jamás podrá ponerle correa a ese mocoso-habló por fin el gemelo de armadura oscura.

-cuidado con lo que dices Turles-Dan bajó su mirada y anotó garabatos en su libreta, fingiendo ignorar la plática entre los gemelos consejeros de la corona, alzó su mirada hacia el recipiente de vidrio y se acercó al panel de comandos, registró las pulsaciones y el progreso de reparación de tejidos, miró la luz indicadora de estado y sonrió orgulloso, la niña podría ser una genio en tecnología pero él era el mismo dios de la salud.

-salió de estado crítico-musitó hacia los saiyajin quienes se acercaron rápidamente a él-tiene para unas… ¡auch!-miró incrédulo la pantalla de tiempo-unas doce horas para sanado completo… oh… que raza más interesante-musitó ensimismado

-Dan no es un espécimen biológico-lo regañó Bardock-¿consecuencias?

-no mi señor… les dije que mi prototipo es bastante eficiente-negó mientras registraba el resto de datos.

-perfecto… le informaré al Rey, Dan… encárgate que ningún paramédico diga una sola palabra de la niña… fue un accidente, no quiero oír sobre el príncipe en este asunto-habló serio mirando al reptil en frente, el doctor asintió solemne-Turles… vienen mis hijos… no digas nada-y sin esperar respuesta salió del salón.

El saiyajin ignoró el comentario de su hermano una vez más, lo sintió salir y siguió sin despegar su mirada del cuerpo de la joven, notó cuando el médico dejó los documentos sobre el diagnóstico de la humana en el mesón y siguió con su trabajo, al fin y al cabo ahora la niña estaba fuera de peligro y podían dejar al tanque trabajar sin supervisión. Un enorme alivio para él… casi se paralizó al ver a su futura conquista en esas condiciones. Si… ella sería suya, lo había decidido desde que la vio, en los siete años que la niña llevaba viviendo en el palacio, se había dedicado a ganarse la confianza de la terrícola. Solo tenía que ser paciente, pronto la chica estaría en edad de aparearse y podría tomarla como compañera, lo cierto era que si la chica no estuviera bajo la protección real, la habría forzado hace mucho, desde que su cuerpo hubiera crecido un poco. Si, cuando la niña le contó que tenía ocho años lo pensó e incluso llegó a planearlo. Tuvo que contenerse para no dar rienda suelta a sus instintos perversos, le gustaban las jovencitas, y se había encaprichado con ella ¿Qué podía hacer? No se cansaría hasta hacerla suya… el único inconveniente que tenía era la excesiva protección del Rey hacia la mocosa, por un momento pensó que quizás él también la quería fornicar, pero con el tiempo, notó lo mismo que su hermano, el Rey la veía como un hijo más… y ese era un terrible problema.

Según la última plática con el Rey sobre la humana, habían dejado estipulado que la niña en unos años más que el Rey decidiría, estaría disponible para pretendientes pero todo caía en manos del monarca, él elegiría a quiénes lucharían por ella, no dejaría que cualquier saiyajin se quedara con la mocosa, y era ahí donde le dejaba la situación a la deriva… podía convencerlo para que lo dejara participar pero nada era seguro, así como veía la situación, creía ciegamente que tendría que tomar otras medidas para poder probar ese aún infantil cuerpo que flotaba en el tanque.

Le gustaba tal como estaba, mordía ansias por profanar su inocencia, veía los pliegues de su top ajustarse a sus pechos en desarrollo, el agua mecía su cuerpo y podía ver otros ángulos de su entrepierna y lo volvía loco. Siempre le gustaron las niñas, era un fetiche que cumplía con regularidad visitando burdeles del más bajo mundo. Pero casi pierde la oportunidad de probarla… y todo por culpa del imbécil del príncipe, le recomendaría al Rey que aumentaran la seguridad de la niña, no confiaba en que el enano le haría caso a su padre, aunque seguramente no necesitaría hablar con el Rey, lo más probable era que ya estuviera decidiendo a que soldados pondría bajo la guardia de la niña.

-¡¿Qué le pasó tío?!-el grito de su sobrino más pequeño lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó su rostro y vio a los tres jóvenes mirar asombrados y preocupados. Esos tres niños eran su competencia, por muy extraño que sonara, él ya estaba viendo algunas situaciones que no le gustaban en lo absoluto, los chicos pasaban casi todo el tiempo libre con la científica, tiempo que él no podía usar al ser el consejero del Rey. No le importaba que un día alguno de ellos la fornicara, él solo quería ser el primero, sus deseos eran robarle esa inocencia a la niña…

-un accidente… ya saben cómo es-se encogió de hombros-está fuera de peligro, pueden irse-dijo cortante, el mayor frunció el ceño y miró a su tío molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-muy hablador tío… ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará en el tanque?-preguntó sin dejar de estar molesto

-unas doce horas-respondió sin mirar al chico

-vámonos-opinó Broly sin dejar de mirar a su amiga flotando-no sacamos nada con estar aquí…-los hermanos se quedaron viendo sin saber que decir, optaron por asentir al saiyajin reservado y salieron del salón en silencio.

Dieron un par de vueltas por el palacio siguiendo al saiyajin reservado, los hermanos se miraban sin entender que le pasaba a su compañero, conocían al chico, Raditz lo conocía desde que el niño tenía cuatro años, tenían una relación y compañerismo único y con la llegada de su hermano menor, las cosas no habían cambiado. Por lo mismo, ambos sabían cuando algo no iba bien con él, y hoy era una de esas ocasiones… sin darse cuenta los chicos se dirigieron al único lugar que los hacía sentir cómodos y a gustos en el palacio Real.

Salón de Trono

Aunque los documentos estaban en sus manos, no los leía… seguía pensando en su hijo, lo tenía preocupado, aunque le hubiera dicho a los gemelos que confiaba en él y que sabía lo que tenía, lo cierto era que empezaba a dudar en lo que se estaba convirtiendo el príncipe. Su hijo podía ser el saiyajin con más cerebro de todos, astuto, fuerte, cruel y tenaz, orgulloso y sobre todo terco, pero había algo que conocía de su propio hijo, si algo se le metía entre cejas, muy por orden suya que fuera, él no iba a dejar de hacer lo que quisiera. Por ello no le llamó la atención muy brusco sobre el ataque a la humana, no quería avivarle el odio hacia ella y sobre todo, en parte el chico tenía razón.

Suspiró pesadamente y se concentró en el documento, re leyó los post y contras sobre la asistencia a la reunión y antes de centrarse 100% en la información, Bardock golpeó y se asomó por el gran portón. El saiyajin en el trono bajó el documento y lo dejó sobre un mesón al lado de su enorme butaca de hierro.

-tengo noticias sobre Bulma-anunció mientras se acercaba, el monarca miró impaciente a su colega y esperó a que llegara más cerca-salió del estado crítico y no tendrá consecuencias-asintió al saiyajin que se rascaba el bigote con nerviosismo.

-qué alivio…-susurró más para él que para el saiyajin que lo observaba-¿Cuánto tiempo estará en el tanque?

-doce horas aproximadamente-el saiyajin con la cicatriz facial observó el documento en el mesón y volvió su mirada al Rey- veo que sigue estudiando sobre la invitación

-así es-asintió pensativo-creo que todo me conduce a asistir… creo que podemos tomar ciertas medidas…

-y ¿si envía a un representante? El planeta no se puede quedar sin su Rey-afirmó el consejero

-no… ¿Qué no se presente el Rey?-bufó en desacuerdo-¿para que todos crean que soy un cobarde? No… iré-dijo seguro

-¿llevará al príncipe?-preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el buffet y se servía una copa de vino, volteó hacia el Rey alzando su copa hacia él, a lo que el monarca asintió, sonrió y se volvió al mesón para servir una segunda copa de líquido burdeo, con ambas copas, una en cada mano volvió a acercarse al Rey, le extendió una y degustó un sorbo de la otra.

-no… Vegeta está inestable-bebió pensativo-todo esto de las hormonas lo tienen agresivo y no creo que vea bien la reunión

-muy bien pensado alteza… Rey-lo llamó con un timbre de voz serio, el monarca alzó su mirada hacia su antiguo compañero de combates-quiero hablar algo con usted… pero no como consejero y Rey, sino como saiyajin que se conocen desde niños-el mayor frunció el ceño extrañado con el consejero, Bardock jamás hacía alusión a su compañerismo para algo, ya sea alguna petición o un sermón, respetaba al saiyajin por lo sabio, era de los pocos machos en el planeta que pensaba antes de actuar, junto a su hermano, solo que el saiyajin de la banda roja en la frente, era más cercano a él, por lo que su confianza en él eran mayor, asintió curioso y bebió otro sorbo.

-adelante-asintió nuevamente mientras dejaba la copa en la superficie de la mesa con papeles revueltos.

-creo que el príncipe siente cosas por Bulma-abrió los ojos de par en par y la carcajada se le escapó antes de darse cuenta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Hoy casi la mata-el saiyajin de pie miró el suelo unos segundos y alzó su mirada hacia su Rey.

-la verdad… es solo intuición-Vegeta alzó una ceja y contempló al guerrero, esas intuiciones de su consejero eran casi siempre acertadas, por lo general se aplicaban a la guerra, nunca en lo social, tragó saliva y se removió en su asiento.

-pero… algo te hizo pensar eso, Vegeta siempre ha ignorado a Bulma-musitó alzando las cejas y mirándolo con diversión.

-cuando atacó a la chica… me recordó a Lisab y tú moliéndose a golpes…-musitó pensativo-ver la ferocidad en su mirada y postura… fue igual Vegeta

-Bulma no es saiyajin… Vegeta… pues-miró el salón dudoso, pensando en una palabra que calzara mejor con su hijo-estaba molesto solo es eso-se encogió de hombros-lo mío con Lisab era diferente, no puedes compararlo

-no lo hago-tomó una pausa y bebió otro sorbo-solo me recordó… su rostro era verte a ti mientras peleabas con Lisab-sonrió nostálgico al recordar viejos tiempos.

-Bulma no es saiyajin-repitió-es imposible que Vegeta sienta algo como lo que sentí con Lisab…-musitó dudoso de sus propios argumentos

-sabes muy bien que hay machos que se mezclan con otras especies Vegeta-alzó sus cejas para darle énfasis a sus ideas-no digo que lo que siente el príncipe es la segunda etapa de la atracción, pero creo que deberíamos estar atentos a ello

-Vegeta es el saiyajin más racista y petulante que conozco-sonrió-jamás se metería con Bulma u otra hembra que no sea saiya-Bardock alzó una ceja y también sonrío

-¿quieres convencerte de que tú hijo no quiere estar con otras hembras o que no quiere específicamente involucrarse con Bulma?-la sonrisa se borró en el rostro del monarca, tragó saliva incómodo con la idea pero no sabía porque le hacía sentir de ese modo. Debería sentirse molesto con la insinuación de Bardock sobre su hijo pero por más que pensaba, lo único que le incomodaba era la idea de su hijo con Bulma. Irónicamente, temía por ella.

-Vegeta… no-negó con la cabeza intentando convencerse-es imposible

-recuerdas cuando llegó Bulma ¿verdad?... ¿Qué fue lo primero que dijo el príncipe sobre ella?-interrogó como si no supiera la respuesta, el Rey frunció el ceño y meditó sobre su pregunta unos segundos.

-que la quería fuera del planeta… porque olía mal y…-abrió los ojos de par en par-mierda…

-exacto Vegeta… mierda-sonrió triunfante-esa fue la primera etapa… la segunda es esta… atacarla-frunció el ceño y miró serio a su compañero-y sabes cuál es la tercera y la cuarta… y la quinta-el Rey contempló a su amigo mudo, analizando sus dichos, claro que sabía las siguientes etapas… la atracción entre saiyajin si se producía desde la infancia se dividía en cinco etapas, la primera era repelerse, no se soportaban en ningún ámbito, sobre todo en el olor; la segunda era la violencia, sentían la necesidad de atacarse constantemente, pero esta no duraba mucho, ya que el olor ya había cambiado para cada uno, por ende, empezaban a tolerarse más, dando por inicio la tercera, que sería reconocer su atracción, aquí la cosa variaba entre géneros, los machos recurrían a acosar, revoloteaban todo el tiempo a la hembra para conseguir la cuarta que sería la fornicación y la quinta… unión. Se vio él mismo pasando por cada etapa con la madre de su hijo, por lo general el macho reconocía la tercera etapa antes que la hembra, por lo que acosarla se volvía más complicado y tedioso para la hembra, intentando en todos los medios conseguir su propósito, a veces con la fuerza ya que un macho bajo los efectos de la tercera etapa se volvía violento y cargante, por lo que si la hembra no sabía defenderse podría terminar cediendo a él en contra de su voluntad, en su caso no fue así, Lisab era astuta, siempre se las ingenió para escapar de él, sonrío al recordarlo… claro, llegó un punto en que ella también reconoció su estado y terminó accediendo a sus instintos, pero ¿Qué pasaría con su hijo y Bulma si lo que decía Bardock resultaba ser cierto? La humana no podría defenderse de él… aunque no creía que su hijo se sometiera a esas circunstancias, el pequeño había demostrado salirse de todos los parámetros normales de su especie, quizás resultaba tomarse las cosas con más raciocinio que él mismo lo hizo a su edad…

-maldición… pero ella no es saiyajin… es imposible-musitaba para él mismo-si lo que dices es así… ¿Qué rayos debo hacer?-preguntó afligido

-bien Vegeta… primero hay que confirmar que esto sea así, si el príncipe insiste en intentar atacarla aún a costa de tus órdenes y luego lo vemos interesado en ella, nos dejaría claro que si está atraído por ella ¿no?-bebió el último sorbo de su vino y caminó hacia la mesa del bufet para dejar la copa en ella.

-creo que tienes razón…-asintió pensativo-Bardock-el saiyajin volteó hacia el rey-que esto no salga de aquí, no se lo digas a nadie-musitó serio, el consejero asintió sonriendo.

-claro Alteza… ni una palabra saldrá de mi boca-estaba acostumbrado a jurarle lealtad, Vegeta siempre le confesaba asuntos confidenciales y muchas veces se enteraba de situaciones o asuntos antes que la mayoría por ello, incluso antes que su propio hermano, aunque este último siempre tenía sus formas de enterarse de cosas, tenía una red de información que muchas veces sirvió a la misma corona.

-una vez que tengamos la respuesta… ¿Qué crees que será lo mejor por hacer?-pregunto acariciando su barbilla y revolviendo su barba con sus dedos.

-no pensemos en ello ahora alteza… debemos ser precavidos… solo eso-el monarca asintió pensativo-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes para su viaje?-el saiyajin alzó su mirada hacia el consejero y frunció el ceño confundido ¿viaje? ¡Cierto! Con todo el asunto de la supuesta atracción de Vegeta por Bulma, la invitación del Rey Galáctico se le había olvidado por completo.

-cierto… eh me llevaré a Turles y a Nappa, junto a sus pelotones-admiró la dimensión del salón y sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en la zona que antes estaba manchada con la sangre de la científica-te quedas a cargo… cuando la niña despierte-volvió a mirar al saiyajin de pie-si no recuerda lo que pasó… no le digas que Vegeta la atacó-el consejero asintió sin cuestionar-quiero que Teeb esté a cargo de su protección, la mocosa no estará sola día y noche.

-eso no le gustará a Bulma ni al príncipe Alteza-musitó frunciendo el ceño, la niña era intrépida, siempre andaba dando vueltas sola, se adelantaba a su escolta y siempre se quejaba de tener a Zorn siguiéndola, pero lo que le preocupaba aún más era que designaran a Teeb para su cuidado, el hijo de Nappa era el saiyajin más cercano al príncipe, uno de los mejores estrategas y más eficiente purgador, ¡era obvio que el príncipe cuestionaría que uno de los mejores saiyajin pierda su tiempo cuidando de la terrícola! Por no hablar que el saiyajin ya no estaría a sus servicios.

-no me interesa… son un par de mocosos impertinentes y tercos ¡es una orden! Tendrán que acatarla-soltó molesto golpeando el brazo del trono con su mano empuñada-envía a Vegeta a una misión… que salga a purgar esos tres planetas, que no vuelva antes de eso, a ver si se relaja un poco

-entiendo-se quedaron viendo los últimos detalles sobre su partida y los asuntos pertinentes que debían tener en cuenta para la reunión a la que el Rey asistiría, aunque ambos seguían pensando en su reciente hipótesis sobre el príncipe y la humana, ambos sabían que si de ser así, la situación se volvería muy compleja, pero no para el reino… si no para ella.

Aposentos del príncipe

Hubiera sido una buena idea ir a entrenar y desquitarse con sus soldados, pero no se sentía dentro de sus cabales para contenerse, podría perfectamente haber asesinado a un par, y aunque no los estimaba ni le caían bien, reconocía su potencial de guerreros, y sabía que no había otros saiyajin de su generación que valieran la pena para soportar. Todos los años salían como los mejores catalogados en cuanto a rendimiento, y no quería arriesgarse a bajar su calidad en su escuadrón con un nuevo integrante mediocre.

Por lo que prefirió aguantar su mal humor en su habitación, solicitó su comida y se mantuvo comiendo todo lo que su metabolismo soportó, lo que fue bastante después de desperdiciar energías en la ducha… recordaba lo sucedido y no sabía bien como sentirse al respecto, a momentos le daba vergüenza, otras rabia y a veces quería repetirlo… el problema era que solo recordándola le daba ganas de repetir _eso_. Si recordaba lo que le había dicho Nappa, lo que le estaba pasando podría definirse como que su instinto sexual se había disparado, el problema era que no era el modo… ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar con ella? ¡Encima cuando estaba por liquidarla! No tenía sentido… si no hubiera sentido ese deseo inexplicable por querer tocar sus senos no se habría detenido y en este momento estaría feliz de la vida por haber mandado a la Cosa al otro mundo. Pero aquí estaba, sin poder asumir que se había masturbado por primera vez por su culpa y que había pensado en ella para poder liberar su excitación, y lo peor… que deseaba repetirlo.

Sacudió su cabeza como si con eso pudiera borrar esos pensamientos, sacó un pedazo de pan y antes de darle un bocado su scouter sonó, volteó hacia el comunicador que estaba en su velador, frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, caminó hasta él agradecido de la brisa que entró en ese momento que chocó con su torso desnudo, tomó el aparato y presionó el botón, de inmediato en el lente apareció una comunicación privada, frunció el ceño y la abrió curioso. Alzó una ceja cuando leyó el mensaje de Broly… podía perfectamente ordenarles que se quedaran todo el día entrenando, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de lidiar con ello, de tener que soportar murmullos sobre su desaparición en el entrenamiento… por lo que decidió hacer lo que nunca había hecho, despacharlos temprano. Apenas envió el texto recordó que esa mañana habían llegado tarde y maldijo por lo bajo ¡los estaba premiando!

-maldición-musitó molesto, estaba actuando como un idiota, él se sentía como tal, no estaba concentrado en lo que debía ser, malditos cambios… maldita ella… seguramente el trío de idiotas iría a verla de inmediato, a desperdiciar su tiempo con ella. Frunció su ceño molesto por la idea, imaginarla con ellos fue raro, nunca había pasado por su cabeza algo así, pero le molestó pensar en la reciente musa de su placer junto a ellos, ¿también se sentirían así por ella? cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos se paralizó ¡estaba pensando demasiado en ella en tan poco tiempo! Esa mañana ella no existía, esa mañana ella era la misma Cosa molesta de siempre y ahora… ahora… ahora no sabía que le pasaba.

Se sentó en un sofá aun aturdido, debía hacer algo, no podía seguir así, presionó el comunicador en su mano sin darse cuenta, notó el aparato cuando este volvió a sonar, desganado lo acercó a sus ojos, seguramente Broly le preguntaría otra idiotez… pero no era el mismo código de comunicación, frunció el ceño y abrió la nueva ventana en el lente, alzó una ceja cuando leyó el mensaje de su compañera de purga "príncipe ¿se encuentra bien?", extrañado y molesto por su atrevimiento, eliminó el mensaje y dejó el scouter en el brazo del sillón.

Esa hembra siempre estaba rondándolo, intentando hacerse notar, ¡era tan odiosa!, en sí las hembras lo eran… nuevamente recordando lo que Nappa le había dicho podía dimensionar el porqué, el saiyajin calvo le había mencionado que muchas saiyajin querrían estar con él para poder concebir el heredero, idea que le era repugnante, sobre todo por el hecho de que eran unas interesadas… pero en Cauli no podía ver eso, en ella veía interés real, y a pesar de ver sus intenciones, no dejaba de darle asco la idea, quizás… ¿si fuera otra… sería diferente? Sacudió su cabeza aturdido, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos… debía actuar.

Se puso de pie de un salto y caminó hasta su armario, se vistió rápidamente y se colocó su comunicador, optó por salir sin una capa, su idea era pasar desapercibido…

Abrió la puerta y salió de sus aposentos privados, había estado por lo menos unas cuatro horas encerrado en su habitación, no sabía a ciencia exacta que estaba pasando en el palacio, específicamente en el aula médica, que era su destino… agudizó sus sentidos y se movió rápidamente por los pasajes del castillo. Pasó cerca de muchos saiyajin, y ninguno fue capaz de notarlo, frunció el ceño halagado y molesto con la idea, sabía que él estaba en una categoría superior al resto, pero ¿Qué calidad tenían sus soldados? ¡Eran ineficientes! Se paseaba por todo el palacio y nadie lo notaba… debía hablar seriamente con su padre, ni siquiera él y sus consejeros podían seguirle el ritmo, las generaciones antiguas eran deplorables, cuando atacó a la mocosa nadie lo pudo parar a tiempo, debían mejorar los entrenamientos…

Se detuvo frente a la sala médica, se asomó ligeramente por la rendija de la puerta y presionó un botón de su scouter buscando presencias en el cuarto, después de unos pitidos, solo captó un poder de combate que era de cinco unidades, frunció el ceño divertido con el número, bufó despectivo y entró a la habitación, miró la hora en su lente y comprobó que por el horario no había ningún asistente trabajando, seguramente estarían un par de sujetos de turno que estaban rondando el resto de salas de enfermería, supuso que el número que su comunicador registró era de la chica, esta era la habitación que estaba destinada para soldados de Elite que trabajaban para la corona, por lo que debía ser el lugar donde los gemelos la habían llevado. Y no se equivocó.

Divisó el tanque en el fondo del cuarto con una silueta en él, miró hacia la salida del salón y se devolvió, cerró la puerta y le puso seguro. Sonrió malicioso y volvió hacia el fondo del cuarto. Era muy fácil eliminarla sin poner sus manos sobre ella, sabía cómo usar y manejar un tanque de recuperación, los había estudiado cuando tenía cinco años, al ser un príncipe debía interiorizarse sobre todo tipo de áreas, y la medicina no era la excepción. Se acercó al panel de comandos y miró el tiempo restante "cinco horas", tiempo suficiente para alterar los datos. No se decidía… quitarle el oxígeno o ¿revertir el sanado?... ¿intoxicarla alterando los químicos? Una mueca se dibujó en sus labios, ¿cómo sufriría más? Dejó sus manos en su cadera y pensó unos minutos. Rodó sus ojos por el tablero con botones y paneles, una pantalla parpadeando llamó su atención, la luz verde se apagaba y prendía cada un minuto. Se acercó y vio una serie de datos, frunció el ceño y leyó.

 _Especie: terrana_

 _Peso: 35kg_

 _Estatura: 1,40cm_

 _Edad: 12 años_

 _Pulsaciones: 75 por minuto_

 _Observación:_

 _Rotura craneal reparada, cerebelo reparado, lóbulo occipital en progreso de curación. Índices altos de hormonas, identificada "Progesterona" "Estrógenos". Menarquía registrada._

Frunció el ceño ¿eran datos de la Cosa? Pestañeó confundido, la observación lo dejó curioso, no entendía nada de lo que decía, eran términos desconocidos para él, se creía inteligente pero no lograba entender nada de la últimas dos líneas. Y le molestaba no saber algo, buscó con la mirada en el salón, divisó unos cuantos computadores en los escritorios, volvió su atención a la pantalla y memorizó las palabras desconocidas. Caminó y se sentó en un puesto cercano, ingresó las primeras palabras en el registro general del programa y esperó, unos segundos después apareció lo que buscaba.

 _Hormonas producidas por los ovarios (los estrógenos y la progesterona) participan en un gran número de funciones diferentes a las puramente sexuales y de reproducción. Influyen sobre el metabolismo de los huesos, de los músculos y de la piel. Así mismo, gracias a sus efectos sobre el cerebro, estas hormonas influyen en buena medida sobre el comportamiento de la mujer._

 _Los estrógenos actúan sobre el útero, estimulando el engrosamiento del endometrio cada mes y lo preparan para el embarazo._

 _La progesterona, prepara al endometrio para que esté listo para dar todo lo necesario al óvulo fecundado y que pueda implantarse adecuadamente en él._ _Los estrógenos determinan la distribución de la grasa del cuerpo, que confieren el contorno característico a la silueta femenina. De este modo, el cuerpo de la mujer presenta una acumulación de grasa en la región de las caderas y alrededor de las mamas._

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintió su rostro ruborizarse al terminar de leer, volteó su rostro hacia el cuerpo en el tanque, así que ella también estaba pasando por cambios hormonales… ¿también tendría deseos…? Sacudió su cabeza e ingresó la otra palabra "Menarquía", siguió el mismo protocolo anterior. Mordió su labio inferior ansioso por leer.

 _Es la culminación de una serie de procesos fisiológicos y anatómicos en la pubertad, en respuesta aparece la primera menstruación, aparece después de dos años de haberse iniciado el desarrollo de las mamas._

No pudo seguir leyendo, el pudor que recorrió su cuerpo erizando los pelos de su cola y el rubor que dominaba su rostro, elevando la temperatura fuertemente lo detuvo. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, cerró el programa en menos de dos segundos, pero lo pensó mejor y volvió a abrirlo, eliminó ambas búsquedas y volvió a cerrar el programa. Su respiración se aceleró constantemente, suspiró un par de veces, inhaló y exhaló intentando calmarse. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¡Era solo información inútil y sin sentido para él! él sabía sobre los cambios que se producían en ambos géneros, claro, más en profundidad de los machos gracias a Nappa, pero no era ajeno a muchas cosas que leyó ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir avergonzado saber que la Cosa estaba pasando por todo ello?

Por primera vez, empezaba a ver a la Cosa como algo más que una Cosa… la veía como un ser vivo, que crecía al igual que él, que se desarrollaba y se veía afectado por los cambios como todos. Tragó saliva incómodo con sus propios pensamientos, limpió el sudor que se formó en su sien con su mano enguantada mientras caminaba de vuelta al tanque, debía darse prisa, en cualquier momento podría aparecer un paramédico haciendo la ronda rutinaria ¡y aún no decidía como terminar con su vida! Sería más fácil lanzarle una bola de energía y listo…

Llegó hasta el tanque nuevamente y alzó su mirada hacia la chica por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación con olor a asépticos, y se congeló.

No podía dejar de mirarla, su rostro cubierto la mitad por la mascarilla en su nariz no le restaba ¿Qué? Belleza… no se había dado cuenta de lo proporcionado que eran sus facciones, frunció el ceño intentando divisar sus labios pero le fue imposible. Su cabello ondeante lo hipnotizó, podía ver las hebras mecerse, extenderse y pasearse por el espacio reducido, su fleco se mecía junto al ritmo de las ondas, parecía de otro mundo… bueno lo era, pero de una forma diferente. Sintió su pulso acelerarse, y no notó cuando su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras la escudriñaba con su mirada. Sus ojos inconscientemente bajaron hasta su cuerpo, vio su cuello delgado y comprobó que el enrojecimiento provocado por él ya no existía, parpadeó unos segundos antes que sus traviesos ojos se posaron en sus pechos que se distinguían perfectamente por la tela ceñida a su cuerpo, tragó saliva cuando notó que eran más grandes ahora que podía apreciarlos con calma y en toda su totalidad gracias al agua que la empapaba. Recordó lo que acababa de leer y rió por lo bajo al comprobar que efectivamente se estaba desarrollando, siguió con su estudio y ladeó su rostro cuando volvió a encontrarse con su cintura que hace unas horas en el salón del trono había admirado en silencio, quiso averiguar si sus manos calzaban en esa curva… tragó saliva de solo pensarlo, sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse cuando notó sus caderas redondeadas y anchas, sí… ella estaba cambiando. Y le sentaba demasiado bien.

No fue consciente de su cuerpo reaccionando ante ella, solo podía admirarla, miraba su cabello, su piel verdosa por el reflejo del líquido curativo, y sobre todo, miraba sus senos, descubrió que le gustaban… se veían tan redondos y suaves, casi podía apostar que serían blandos al tacto ¿Qué sabor tendrían? Fue ajeno a todos esos pensamientos libidinosos, no fue consciente, estaba completamente bajo el hechizo de la chica dentro del cristal. Fue acercándose cada vez más al vidrio, como si con ello pudiera llegar a tocarla, a poder sentir su calor, ese calor que lo invadió cuando estuvo a punto de matarla.

Su mano enguantada se movió sola y se posó en la superficie del recipiente a la altura del abdomen de la niña al estar a mayor altura dentro del tanque, de cerca pudo admirar con mayor detalle sus piernas, había visto a otras saiyajin dentro de un tanque y nunca le llamó la atención ¿Por qué con ella era diferente? En ese momento no pensaba que debía quitarle la vida como fuera, no analizaba que en ese mismo momento estaba pensando cosas tan nuevas para él, antes pudo llamarle la atención el cuerpo femenino pero nunca dejó su mente divagar más allá de una mirada, y tampoco tuvo la necesidad de… ahora no era así, desde esa tarde ya nada sería así… había despertado, y ella lo había incitado, y había ido allí para eliminarla por ello, pero ahí estaba, mirándola embobado bajo los efectos de su curiosidad por ese femenino cuerpo. No, ella no era la Cosa en ese momento y él no era el príncipe de los saiyajin, ella era una chica, y él un chico. Solo eso…

Su cola se desenredó de su cintura y se meció con premura, su otra mano siguió el paso de la anterior y se posó a su lado, no dejaba de mirarla, no se perdía ningún detalle de su piel cubierta y expuesta, de su pelo o de sus curvas aún infantiles. Su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, sentía su sangre correr y acelerar el calor que sentía, olvidó por completo el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar… en ese momento la idea de quitarle la vida era inconcebible, esa criatura que lo tenía hipnotizado no podía no existir… ¿Qué hubiera hecho si la habría asesinado en ese momento? No habría podido ser testigo de todo lo que sentía en ese momento, de todo ese calor que lo recorría, de esos deseos ingenuos de querer sentir cómo era el tacto de su piel, saber si sus manos calzaban en su cintura o si sus montes eran suaves como se veían. Todo eso se rompió cuando alzó su mirada hasta el rostro de ella y la vio mover sus párpados y fruncir sus cejas delicadamente y entonces abrió los ojos.

No tuvo tiempo para apartarse, o asombrarse… nada, solo se quedó viéndola, ella lo miraba sin ninguna emoción aparente, tragó saliva y volvió en sí después de haber estado perdido tanto tiempo. Bajó sus manos y frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, se sintió expuesto y antes que pudiera alejarse por completo la vio cerrar los ojos nuevamente… ¿no estaba despierta entonces?, extrañado miró el registro del tiempo "dos horas" ¿¡dos horas!? Abrió los ojos en sorpresa ¿pasó tres horas en el cuarto y no lo notó? Pero ¿cómo? Buscando la información en el computador no perdió más tiempo que quince minutos como máximo ¿entonces?

Sintió sus vellos erizarse, y su pulso pausarse ¿se pasó casi tres horas mirándola flotar en el maldito tanque? Rechinó los dientes asqueado, el asco y el enojo volvieron recargados el doble que antes, y los deseos por eliminarla renacieron, miró el panel aún incrédulo con sus propios actos, haría lo primero que estuviera a su alcance, y lo primero que encontró fueron los índices de oxígeno, decidido se acercó dispuesto a manipular los datos, fue cuando oyó el pomo de la puerta girarse, dio un brinco en su puesto y su corazón saltó en su pecho ¡mierda! Habían vuelto… respiró alterado, oyó exclamaciones e interrogaciones al no abrir la puerta, y muy para su mala suerte, también oyó llaves, no… debía esconderse, no podía permitir que lo descubrieran a solas en la habitación, buscó en la habitación conteniendo sus nervios, no vio nada… ningún rincón… su cuerpo sudó frío cuando oyó la cerradura ceder. Volteó hacia el tanque y rápidamente lo movió unos centímetros, en un movimiento escurridizo y ágil se metió detrás del enorme recipiente de vidrio, con sus manos lo movió más apegándolo a su cuerpo y se quedó allí. Oyó voces cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró sus ojos intentando permanecer en silencio y sobre todo… ocultando su vergüenza.

Era un príncipe… y se estaba escondiendo de unos médicos… ¡y por culpa de ella! la vergüenza más grande que jamás creyó vivir… frunció el ceño furioso consigo mismo y esperó… ¿no podrían demorarse tanto o sí?

* * *

Lisab : Basil : albahaca xDDD

bien! en este cap hay muchos detalles nuevos! sobre la atracción saiyajin, las intenciones de Turles (:s saiyajin pedófilo) y Vegeta se escondió por orgullo! xDDD me divertí harto escribiendo sobre Vegeta, con el resto estaba un poco estancada, me distraía constantemente xDD es que me motiva escribir sobre ellos dos... :c bueno, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado y sobre todo que no les haya molestado nada :c no sé, igual el ritmo del fic es algo raro no sé :c en lo personal me gusta :B

bueno! sin más me despido :D! avisarles que al final me hice la página de face xDDD en mi perfil de fanfiction está así que si quieren seguirme por ahí xD denle no mah! xDD ajaj bueno me retiro por hoy :v perdón por las faltas ortográficas, los errores de redacción, palabras revueltas o no sé :c soy inestable xDD

gracias por leer! y si quiere dejar su huella bienvenida sea :D! es genial leer sus opiniones u ocurrencias :3!

saluditos! que estén todas muuuuuuy bien! besitos y se cuidan C:


	9. Chapter 9

Han visto "Guardianes de la Galaxia"? en esa película maravillosa xD me encanta! más que Avengers xDD como decía, en esa peli cuando a Starlord(Peter Quill) lo arrestan y ven su registro, dice "Terrano" y amé como se decía xD como se expresaban los alien de la especie nativa de la Tierra me encantó, por eso en el cap anterior le puse "terrana" a Bulma y no terrícola, xDD leí un comentario sobre eso, y me dí cuenta que debí hacer la aclaración en el otro cap xD de pava no lo hice y se confundió la cosa pero en fin, es por eso xD me encanta el método intergaláctico de la peli por eso fue xD

* * *

Capítulo 9

Actuar sin pensar

-la comida del almuerzo me hizo mal…-oyó que dijo uno de los asistentes médicos. Frunció el ceño por su situación ¿cómo había terminado escondido detrás de un tanque? ¿Hasta qué punto se humillaría por culpa de la Cosa? Porque sí, todo era culpa de ella, si no hubiera tenido la desfachatez de aparecer en la misma habitación que él, no la hubiera atacado, si no la hubiera atacado no se habría fijado en… algunas cosas… y si no se hubiera tocado por su culpa no habría ido a terminar el trabajo ¿es que la situación no podría ir peor?

-por glotón te pasó-respondió el otro, estiró el cuello para ver a los asistentes, obviamente no eran saiyajin, le eran conocidos, seguramente los vio un par de veces cuando se hirió, no lo sabía con seguridad… uno era tipo escuálido de piel marrón y pelo naranjo, el otro era de mediana estatura, quizás de su porte, era calvo y su piel era amarilla-iré a revisar los datos de la terrícola-se tensó apenas el de piel marrón se acercó. Si lo descubrían allí, pasaría la vergüenza más grande de sus cortos 13 años. El tipo se paró en frente del tanque y él se quedó estoico en su lugar, escondiéndose atrás de la silueta femenina que flotaba.

-cierto… el jefe Dan dio instrucciones específicas que no descuidáramos a la terrana-rodó los ojos por eso, hacían muy mal su trabajo si él se había colado en la habitación y había tenido el tiempo suficiente para poder eliminarla, claro… lo desperdició pero ese era otro cuento.-aunque a Dan no le agrade la mocosa… el Rey le tiene bastante consideración…-frunció el ceño molesto y a la vez de acuerdo con los dichos del calvo.

-¿verdad? claro… es comprensible que sea porque es muy inteligente pero… de ahí a venir a ver como estaba… ¿no te parece raro?-cuestionó el pelinaranjo mientras escribía en una ficha mirando el panel-¡oh!

-¿Qué?-el de piel amarilla se acercó rápidamente para poder ver que había llamado la atención de su compañero de turno.

-se redujo el tiempo… mira-apuntó a la pantalla de tiempo estimado-saldrá en una hora y cuarenta minutos-el príncipe cerró los ojos y solo pensó en lo mucho que quería que se largaran y poder salir de la maldita sala con olor a asépticos.

-seguramente al no haber tenido registros antes de la especie solo dio un tiempo estimado-se encogió de hombros-es fascinante…

-lástima que se hayan extinguido… me encantaría estudiarla pero el Rey no lo permitiría-dijo con decepción.

-si… iré a buscar ropa seca y lo necesario para cuando salga-dijo el calvo-es frágil después de todo y se puede enfermar si permanece mojada-vio a su compañero asentir y lo oyó salir. Apretó los puños esperando tener la suerte que el otro tipo también saliera, pero para su disgusto el sujeto se quedó sentado en frente del tanque anotando cosas en un fichero. Maldijo por lo bajo, si no estuviera escondido detrás del tanque, casi aprisionado, podría escabullirse rápidamente como siempre lo hacía. Pero si lo intentaba, el aparato se movería demasiado y se delataría.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó esperando… impacientemente. Oyó cuando el otro sujeto volvió pero no le prestó más atención, hablaban de cosas sin importancia, como sus trabajos, anécdotas y un sinfín de boberías para él. Estaba dormitando decepcionado de sí mismo, jamás creyó estar en una situación de esa índole, sobre todo lo que más le perturbaba no era estar escondido en una sala médica, no, era el hecho que se distrajo mirando a la chica inconsciente y no la mató cuando pudo hacerlo. Iba con tal determinación y lo único que hizo fue observarla, y lamentablemente para él… le había gustado lo que vio ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Sería culpa de la pubertad? Pero… si fuera así ¿Por qué no le pasaba con otras hembras? Intentó pensar en alguna saiyajin que llamara su atención y se encontró con que no había ninguna, ni una sola hembra en el planeta había llamado la atención del príncipe.

Pensaba en la Cosa y se daba cuenta que, ella siempre llamó su atención, de distintas maneras pero lo hizo, cuando la conoció lo único que pensaba era en la repulsión que sentía cada vez que la veía y olía. Nunca creyó odiar tanto a una persona, pero con la chica humana las cosas se salían de control, de por sí era un saiyajin que no toleraba a nadie, nadie le agradaba, todos le molestaban de una u otra forma, pero la Cosa llevaba los grados a números insospechados. Comenzó a acostumbrarse a la presencia de ella en su palacio, prefería evitarla y ella parecía hacer lo mismo. Quizás si la hubiera visto más seguido no se habría encontrado con el cambio de repente, no le habría impactado tanto como se veía ahora que estaba más grande.

Ahora… ahora ella no le era tan molesta. Aún tenía ganas de asesinarla pero esas ganas se iban cuando la miraba, si cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en toda la situación, la rabia lo cegaba y sus instintos le hacían cobrar su honor con la vida de la mocosa, pero cuando estuvo allí de pie frente al tanque y la observó de cerca, lo único que pudo pensar era en lo particular que era la criatura que estaba dentro de ese tanque. Era tan distinta a su raza, y a la vez tan parecida, sus colores era lo que más llamaba su atención. Tenía carácter… lo había comprobado al escucharla hablar con su padre, era una hembra extraña, llamaba su atención no podía negarlo. Por eso… empezaba a dudar.

(…)

Cálido… tanta calidez invadía su cuerpo, sentía la reconfortante sensación invadir cada célula de su cuerpo, la hacía sentir tan bien… pero era una sensación que había sentido antes ¿Dónde?, frunció el ceño intentando recordar… lo sentía lejano, hace mucho tiempo no se sentía así. Desde que era una niña… claro.

Sus padres.

Ese calor lo había sentido estando con ellos, cuando su madre la abrazaba y le decía lo linda que era, o cuando su padre la tomaba en brazos alzándola en el aire y la miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de ternura. Cuando fingía tener miedo por las noches para poder dormir con ellos. Oh cuanta nostalgia… sonrió ante los recuerdos, pero ese calor de a poco fue disminuyendo, frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos con pesadez, se vio encerrada en un recipiente, arrugó aún más el ceño cuando vio a dos sujetos del otro lado del vidrio, observó extraña a cada uno, quiso moverse para saber que estaba pasando, entonces notó que estaba rodeada de un líquido verde jade que descendía lentamente, agachó la mirada y notó que desde su pecho hacia abajo seguía bajo el agua, movió su cabeza hacia delante otra vez y notó los cables pegados a su sien y la mascarilla que cubría su nariz y boca. Estaba en una cápsula de recuperación… pero ¿Por qué? Arrugó sus cejas intentando recordar que había pasado, si estaba en una sala médica era porque naturalmente sufrió algún tipo de accidente, pero ¿Qué?

El agua se drenó rápidamente, sacó los cables pegados a su frente y luego la mascarilla al mismo tiempo que la compuerta se abría.

-¿cómo se siente?-la voz aguda de un tipo amarillo la sacó de su trance mental. Abrió la boca para poder hablar pero en cambio un hilillo de voz temblante salió. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba temblando.

-tome-miró al otro sujeto que era más alto de piel marrón que le entregaba una toalla blanca, dio un paso tembloroso fuera del tanque y recibió la tela, se envolvió en esta y asintió con la cabeza-debería cambiarse, aquí tiene su ropa-la peliturquesa bajó su mirada hacia un mesón donde el sujeto le indicó, en la superficie de la tabla blanca distinguió su ropa doblada, caminó lentamente y la tomó, era una ramera simple que normalmente usaría para sus días de jardinería y una calza negra que usaba para hacer ejercicio. Alzó una ceja por la ropa elegida.

-eh… ¿cómo tienen mi ropa aquí?-preguntó curiosa.

-el señor Bardock nos la entregó-respondió el calvo de piel amarilla-si gusta puede tomarse una ducha en el cuarto de baño, claro… tendrá que vestirse en la sala porque el cuarto es muy pequeño-dijo con una mueca en sus labios, la terrícola volvió su mirada a su ropa y asintió, entonces recordó que necesitaba un cambio de ropa interior junto a una toalla femenina. Sintió sus mejillas arder por tener que preguntar. Tomó la ropa con sus manos aun temblando, entonces debajo de esta vio una pantaletas violeta y una bolsita rosa de plástico. Pestañeó confundida y volteó hacia los médicos.

-en el fondo está la ducha-habló el alto, asintió sin responder y tomó solamente las bragas y la bolsita.

-supongo… que saldrán para que me cambie-musitó desconfiada.

-claro… la esperaremos aquí mientras-la joven asintió y caminó hacia el cuarto señalado.

Suspiró de puro aburrimiento, giró el pomo de metal y entró en un cuarto realmente pequeño. Frunció el ceño mirando la habitación de no más de dos metros cuadrados, tenía un toilette por un lado y una ducha de regadera por el otro, donde no había ninguna cortina o puerta que dividiera ambos espacios, dejó la tela colgada en la puerta y su ropa interior con la toalla femenina en el suelo. Empezó a desvestirse con rapidez, la ropa mojada la hacía sentir más frío, sentía su piel gélida, incluso el contacto con el aire era doloroso. Se acomodó sobre el azulejo y abrió la llave de agua caliente, esperó que se regulara la temperatura y se metió bajo el chorro de agua.

Soltó un gemido de dolor cuando el calor chocó con el frío de su piel, provocando una reacción en cadena de dolor y ardor, tembló bajo el agua y suspiró varias veces hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró a la temperatura. Se enjuagó con rapidez, quería irse de una vez a su nave hogar, necesitaba descansar, ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, sentía que había estado días en el tanque y no le gustaba para nada la idea. Recordó que era su cumpleaños y que no pudo celebrarlo…

Salió de la ducha a los diez minutos después, olvidó pedir otra toalla para su pelo… frunció el ceño y estrujó su cabello, las gotas caían al suelo y salpicaban a sus pies, en el centro del cuarto había una rejilla que supuso era el drenaje. Secó su cuerpo encorvando su espalda para que su pelo no mojara más lo que ya había secado. Tomó su pantaleta y pegó a la tela el adhesivo de la toalla femenina. Una vez lista con su intimidad resguardada, rodeó su cuerpo con la tela, se sentía extraña estando así indispuesta, pero debía acostumbrarse… sería pan de cada mes desde ahora, aún ni siquiera aceptaba ese hecho del todo. Tomó su ropa mojada y se deshizo de la basura correspondiente. Abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza para ver a los médicos que parecían sumidos en su labor.

-ya voy a salir-gritó a los presentes, ambos asistentes voltearon hacia ella y asintieron, se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta de paso. Con más confianza, pensando que estaba sola… fue directo al mesón donde estaba su ropa.

Había enroscado su pelo en un tomate para que no mojara su espalda, por lo que pasó la toalla nuevamente por cada recoveco de su piel, una vez seca sacó la prenda por completo de su cuerpo e inclinó su espalda hacia delante dejando caer su cabello en cascada, dejó el paño en su cabeza y la restregó con suavidad, hizo fricción en la tela junto a su cabello y la enroscó cubriendo la mayor parte de su pelo, una vez la mayoría de sus hebras turquesas cubiertas, se irguió para poder vestirse. Removió las prendas y arrugó el ceño. No había ningún sujetador… maldijo a Bardock por lo bajo y tomó la ramera, se la puso rápidamente y aunque no podía negar que se sentía bien tener sus senos libres en contacto con la tela, de todas formas le hacía sentir incómoda. Podía ver sus pezones levantados por el frío y se traslucían por la prenda.

Pasó sus manos sobre su pecho y sobó con suavidad para darle calor a sus montes que caían perfectamente en sus manos. Mientras se mimaba, una ola de inquietud la invadió, alzó la mirada de su acción y miró la habitación; no se sentía sola. Pero lo estaba… miró por todo el cuarto, como si en algún rincón de repente aparecería alguien, volvió su atención hacia la puerta, pendiente que no estuvieran espiándola. Negó con la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo. Conforme con sus pezones dormidos, siguió con su calza, tomó la prenda y la deslizó por sus piernas con rapidez, quería irse. Recogió las prendas mojadas con un brazo, se sacó la toalla y le dejó en el mesón, ya se peinaría en su habitación. Con el otro tomó sus zapatos mojados, tendría que irse con los pies descalzos, el maldito saiyajin hizo su tarea mediocremente. Claro, ellos podían secarse con sus trucos raros si estuvieran en su situación, ella no.

Le lanzó por última vez una mirada a la habitación y salió del lugar, los médicos no estaban en la salida, se encogió de hombros y caminó en dirección a su "hogar". No había mucho movimiento por los pasajes, ¿Qué hora sería? Pasó por el lado de una ventana y comprobó que ya estaba oscuro el cielo, frunció el ceño y siguió caminando. El área era normalmente transitada, las luces en las paredes iluminaban su camino, si hubiera estado caminando a medio día el pasillo estaría lleno de vida. Pero ahora estaba sola. Eso veía, pero su cuerpo e intuición le decía lo contrario… se sentía muy acompañada de hecho.

Siguió caminando haciendo caso omiso a sus inquietudes, poco a poco empezó a adentrarse en la zona no habitada, donde según el camino que uno tome podía encontrarse con los aposentos reales o su rinconcito. Su vientre se tensó, y la punzada en su pecho creció, se sentía en peligro. Detuvo su paso y volteó rápidamente hacia atrás. Miró el pasillo que se veía notablemente con menos luz que antes, irónicamente esos sectores del castillo carecían de iluminación, siempre que salía tarde del laboratorio viajaba con una linterna, pero ahora no la tenía.

Dio una mirada al pasaje y negó con la cabeza meciendo sus mechones turquesa. Siguió caminando pero aceleró el paso, aunque no vio nada seguía sintiéndose observada y seguida, ¿a qué se debía esta paranoia?, tragó con dificultad cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina para llegar a su destino, pero se detuvo abruptamente con el paisaje. Estaba todo negro. Y su pecho se comprimió.

No había ningún rastro de luz que aliviara el miedo de la joven, ella no se definía como una muchacha cobarde, no para ese tipo de cosas como la oscuridad, pero ahora… por un motivo indescriptible el negro le daba miedo. Tan denso y profundo, sabía que podía ver de todas formas con dificultad el suelo y las paredes y que era en su mente donde veía la intensidad y el peligro que asociaba a la escasez de luz. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, sentía que si daba un paso más adentrándose en la oscuridad algo pasaría, no ayudaba sentir que alguien la miraba a sus espaldas y que delante de ella tuviera un camino negro que debía seguir. Su respiración se volvió pesada, lamió sus labios con nerviosismo, sintió su mano temblar y su pecho comprimirse. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Cuándo empezó a sentir miedo? Respiró profundamente y dio un paso delante… sentía que algo malo iba a pasarle, pero debía avanzar, Bulma Briefs siempre avanzaba.

(…)

Parecía que ella sabía que él estaba al acecho, notaba su cuerpo tensarse y cuando la vio voltear hacia atrás lo comprobó… al parecer tenía instinto de supervivencia y su instinto le decía que estaba siguiéndola. Sonrió malicioso al pensarlo.

Debía pagar por lo que le hizo pasar, estuvo dos horas escondido ¡dos horas! Y los malditos médicos no se fueron hasta que ella salió de la ducha, tuvo que quedarse hasta que ella salió de la sala médica, por lo que se decidió a terminar con eso de una vez. Ella no vería el amanecer.

Aunque sería una lástima que semejante espécimen femenino dejara de vivir… frunció el ceño al recordar lo que vio en el aula médica, fue una vista digna de recordar… por primera vez vio una hembra casi desnuda, y fue… gratificante, no podía negar que el calor que lo recorrió fue placentero y que los deseos de repetir lo que había hecho en la ducha volvían a él, y no se sentía mal por ello. Al contrario, tenía más ganas que nunca de volver a hacerlo y usarla de nuevo como su musa. Lamió sus labios con impaciencia, la vio detenerse en una esquina, él la miraba desde la otra esquina próxima, había unos veinte metros de distancia y podía oler su miedo, frunció el ceño confundido ¿Qué le pasaba? Caminó más cerca, acortando la distancia y su engatusador olor mezclado con el miedo se hizo más fuerte. La vio respirar profundamente y seguir caminando. Alzó una ceja extrañado… ella tenía un serio problema, era más extraña que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido, y eso que ni siquiera la conocía a fondo. ¿Con que se encontraría si se diera el tiempo de saber más de ella?... un quejido agudo interrumpió sus pensamientos, pudo reconocer ese chillido como de la Cosa, su pecho se volvió pesado de inmediato.

Pudo oler el miedo de ella aún más fuerte, aceleró el paso sin saber porque, su corazón latió fuerte en su pecho y ya no le importaba que alguien lo viera, lo único que pasaba por la mente del príncipe era saber que le pasaba a la niña, volvió a oír un quejido de ella y se descontroló, aceleró el paso y en segundos llegó a la esquina en que ella antes estaba, vio el pasillo a oscuras pero que él gracias a sus genes pudo ver sin problema alguno, había un aroma distinto en el aire, le era familiar… ¡era excitación! Podía oler a excitación masculina, frunció el ceño y entonces lo vio.

Pudo ver una silueta de un macho adulto, encima del cuerpo menudo de la Cosa, a la distancia en la que estaba pudo ver la ropa que la terrícola llevaba esparramada en el suelo y los zapatos más lejos que los cuerpos, la volvió a oír quejarse, la vio patalear, y su cuerpo se paralizó por la rabia. Intentaban abusar sexualmente de ella ¿quién en su sano juicio intentaría aprovecharse de una hembra débil y peor aún… siendo una niña? Frunció el ceño con rabia, sentía su sangre caliente y su cuerpo temblar de ira.

-¡si vas a cogerte a una zorra no lo hagas en los pasillos de mi palacio!-gritó con dureza, su exclamación resonó en el pasillo y pudo ver el cuerpo del macho detenerse para el segundo después pararse y correr a toda velocidad. Sus puños temblaban, quería seguirlo y matarlo por lo que iba a hacerle a la Cosa… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le importaba a él si alguien la violaba? No era asunto suyo… y sin embargo interfirió, claro se contuvo y no se lanzó a sacar al saiyajin a golpes porque aún le quedaba orgullo y no era para nada digno que él, el príncipe anduviera por ahí salvando a otros, menos a ella.

Ella… vio a la chica sentarse en el suelo temblando mientras sollozaba, frunció el ceño y sin siquiera analizar si era correcto acercarse lo hizo, podía oler la sal de sus lágrimas, de cerca pudo ver como subía sus pantalones ajustados que eran similares a los spandex pero cortos y como bajaba su ramera, alcanzó a ver un poco de piel de la curva de sus montes… se preocupó ¿Cuánto alcanzó a hacer el maldito? Llegó a su lado y olió el aire, no había olor a algo más que no fueran las lágrimas de ella y la excitación masculina… ¿debía preguntarle si alcanzó a hacerle algo? Miró a la chica quien cubría su rostro con sus manos y lloraba desconsoladamente, se quedó de pie a su lado esperando… ¿Qué? No lo sabía… pero algo lo impulsaba a estar allí, a su lado.

-deja de llorar-musitó malhumorado, la chica dejó de sollozar y alzó su cabeza hacia él-no te folló así que no chilles más… que patético-soltó con desdén. Vio el semblante de ella fruncirse y su barbilla temblar.

-¿Por qué eres tan despreciable?-preguntó con la voz quebrada, el príncipe frunció el ceño ¿lo estaba insultando después de haber impedido que la violaran? Su ojo izquierdo se movió en un espasmo y la comisura de su labio lo acompañó en un tic nervioso, ¡esta hembra era insufrible!

-¿con quién crees que estás hablando?-respondió despectivamente, la vio agachar la mirada a regaña dientes, frunció el ceño por su falsa sumisión-muévete ¿o piensas quedarte aquí?-alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-no… no puedo moverme-balbuceó volviendo a llorar, desvió la mirada con asco, odiaba las muestras de debilidad, pero entonces ¿Qué hacía ahí?-mira-bajó la mirada y vio como ella levantaba su mano y esta temblaba visiblemente-no dejo de temblar…

-eres una vergüenza…

-¡tú raza lo es!-chilló molesta-son unos salvajes… ¿te parece normal que anden por allí abusando de niñas en los pasillos?

-es tú culpa por vestirte así-debería haberla golpeado por insultar a su raza, debería haberla castigado por hablarle así, con tanta soltura… pero no. Ahí estaba, respondiendo sus tonterías ¿Qué sí eran salvajes? Si… lo sabía, ¿Qué violaban hembras? Lo sabía, sabía cómo era su raza, él no aprobaba esos métodos, pero sabía que gran parte de la comunidad lo hacía, y ninguna clase social se salvaba de esos comportamientos.

-¿disculpa? Yo puedo vestirme como se me dé la gana ¡no por eso tienen el derecho de abusarme!-estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero no se lo diría, además él no podía decirle a sus subordinados cómo comportarse, eran actos que venían haciendo desde mucho antes que él mismo naciera, y su padre parecía comprenderlos. Desvió la mirada de la chica, quería saber quién había intentado hacerle daño, necesitaba ver la cara de ese infeliz y torcerle el cuello… pero no en presencia de ella, demostraría preocupación que no sentía… bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo que temblaba todavía, ¿Por qué seguía demostrándose débil si no la habían forzado? O ¿sí?, frunció el ceño molesto con esa idea y sobre todo incomodo…

-¿Por qué sigues chillando? Acaso ¿alcanzó a hacerte algo?-preguntó fingiendo desinterés, la chica olfateó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza, su pelo alborotado se movió con ella.

-solo me tocó…-su cuerpo se tensó por la información, de pronto la idea que alguien haya tocado su piel le pareció repugnante, y sobre todo que lo hayan hecho en contra de su consentimiento.-príncipe… yo…

-levántate-ordenó impasible

-no puedo moverme-alzó su mirada hacia él, lo oyó suspirar con fastidio, se agachó a su altura y posó sus manos en sus hombros, sintió el cuerpo femenino tensarse ante el tacto y lo ignoró, podía entender que en ese momento no quería que nadie, menos un hombre intentara siquiera rozar su piel, pero de todas formas lo hizo. La levantó de un solo movimiento, la sintió desvanecerse, pudo ver que sus piernas seguían estremeciéndose y que no tenían las fuerzas para sostenerla, entonces, sin siquiera premeditarlo acercó el cuerpo de la niña al suyo, bajó una mano hasta sus piernas y la otra la sostuvo en su espalda, y de un impulso la tomó-¡príncipe!-susurró asombrada, él no le hizo caso y caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, intentando hacer caso omiso a su calor y olor, aún mezclado con el miedo y el llanto podía sentir su fragancia dulce.

(…)

¿Por qué se sentía a salvo en sus brazos?... no lo sabía, él nunca la tomó en cuenta, aún recordaba sus frías palabras y su actuar con ella cuando recién llegó, entonces ¿Por qué la había salvado? ¿Realmente la había salvado? Aunque lo que había dicho no había sido "¡déjala en paz!", su intervención impidió que la marcarán de por vida…

Aunque el ataque estaría presente por mucho tiempo en su mente, lo que pudo haber pasado se impidió, y fue gracias a él… debía agradecerle, pero se sentía insegura ¿se lo tomaría mal? Pero debía hacerlo, gracias a él no le habían hecho más daño del que le hicieron.

Cerró sus ojos recordando… no pasó ni cinco minutos cuando se adentró en la oscuridad cuando fue atacada violentamente, un hombre mucho más grande y fuerte que ella la aprisionó de espaldas y la lanzó al suelo, no pudo ver su rostro estando de espaldas y menos con la oscuridad que los envolvía, pero sintió perfectamente cuando el salvaje la tocó, sus enormes manos recorrieron su abdomen, se colaron debajo de su ramera y palparon con fuerza sus senos, frunció el ceño con disgusto, nunca en su vida se había sentido más pasada a llevar, siempre creyó que no le dieran el crédito que merecía por sus logros científicos en el planeta era lo peor que podía pasarle… pero ahora veía que estaba lejos de ser lo peor. Cuando él bajó su calza creyó que ya no tenía escapatoria, aunque moviera sus piernas intentando sacarlo de encima no era suficiente, la fuerza que él ejercía fue aplastante y si no hubiera gritado él… no quería ni pensar en cómo hubiera terminado.

Estaría siempre agradecida del príncipe… encima ahora la llevaba a su nave. No era tan cruel como pensaba. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, movió su nariz hacia el cuello del saiyajin, aunque el chico era más bajo que ella, era mucho más fuerte, la cargaba sin problema alguno, podía sentir su cuerpo duro bajo el suyo, la hacía sentir tan frágil.

Sintió que él se detuvo, entonces abrió los ojos, estaban de pie frente al prado donde su nave la esperaba, él la bajó rápidamente y ella se abrazó así misma por sentirse más segura al estar en su territorio confortante, volteó a ver al príncipe para poder darle las gracias, pero él ya no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño y miró en ambas direcciones, no había rastro del pequeño saiyajin ¿Qué tan rápido podía ser? no fueron ni dos segundos que estuvo de espaldas a él… con decepción, agachó la mirada y caminó hacia su nave.

Presionó el botón de reconocimiento en el panel que había integrado hace poco, digitó la clave de seguridad y a los segundos después la rampa bajó. Subió con paso lento, sumida en sus pensamientos, había sido un día tan extraño… menudo cumpleaños.

Entró a la sala y la puerta de la nave se cerró a los segundos después, alzó la mirada del suelo y vio tres pares de ojos negros que la miraban con ansiedad. Parpadeó confundida al ver a Broly sentado en la zona de control de la nave, a Kakarotto en la mesa comiendo sus frutas y a Raditz leyendo una historieta. Su ceño se arrugó, sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se humedecieron.

El saiyajin reservado al verla se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, Raditz al notarla extraña se acercó más rápido, frunció el ceño cuando la vio llorar, al segundo después su hermano se le adelantó y corrió hacia la niña.

-¡Bulma! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado el menor que llegó primero a su lado, la peliturquesa lo abrazó y sollozó en su cuello-¿Bulma?

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Broly al llegar, habían estado esperándola desde hace horas, apenas Turles los corrió de la sala médica, llegaron a la nave de la niña, él sorprendió a sus compañeros al demostrarles que sabía la clave de seguridad, así, estuvieron el resto de la tarde esperando pacientes por la niña. Se veía bien de salud pero ¿Por qué estaba triste?

-Bulma maldita sea ¡dinos que mierda pasó!-se desesperó el mayor, la joven detuvo su llanto y se separó del menor, limpió sus lágrimas y olfateó un par de veces.

-yo… cuando venía para acá me atacaron-susurró con vergüenza, aunque los tres jóvenes pudieron oírla perfectamente.

-¿cómo que te atacaron? ¿Quién?-preguntó confundido el menor

-no lo sé… no pude ver-susurró apenada.

-¿Qué te hicieron?-preguntó con temor el mayor, Broly tragó saliva incomodo, maldijo por lo bajo ¡debieron ir a esperarla! O no moverse de la sala aunque el imbécil de Turles los corriera.

-intentaron… abusar de mi-soltó con un puchero en sus labios sintiendo las ganas de romperse a llorar otra vez.

-¿abusar? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¡No entiendo!-se quejó preocupado el menor, Raditz negó con la cabeza hacia su hermano, el chico no entendía pero no era el momento de explicarle.

-¿intentaron? ¿Cómo saliste de eso?-preguntó Broly

-el príncipe-sonrió melancólica.-él me salvó…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, la científica dio un salto en su lugar y los miró asustada, entendía su sorpresa, ni ella se lo creía… estaba pensando seriamente que quizás fue una ilusión suya.

-si… él llegó en el momento justo-habló segura intentando que le creyeran-él habló y el tipo huyó… luego me trajo hasta aquí…

-para…-llevó su mano hasta su frente y se rascó con impaciencia-me estás diciendo que… el príncipe Vegeta te salvó… y te ¿trajo hasta acá?-vio a la niña asentir-¿Qué te fumaste?

-¡no estoy mintiendo Raditz!-chilló molesta-es la verdad… en fin… iré a darme otra ducha…-necesitaba sacar de su piel la sensación de ese hombre tocándola… estaba horrorizada, y creía que un baño relajante la ayudaría.

-bien… te esperamos-respondió Broly por los demás-nos quedaremos aquí a dormir ¿te parece bien?-Bulma miró sorprendida al saiyajin, sonrió y asintió feliz, compañía era lo que necesitaba y con ellos cerca se sentiría más que segura.

La vieron perderse hacia su habitación, y volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

-¿nos quedaremos?-preguntó Kakarotto

-si… está asustada-respondió Broly-no creo que quiera quedarse sola después de lo que pasó

-tienes razón-asintió Raditz-le avisaré a papá… dile a Paragus también Broly-el chico asintió sin responder.

-pero no entiendo ¿Qué le hicieron?-preguntó confundido el menor.

-tsk intentaron aprovecharse de ella-dijo con desdén el mayor, su hermano frunció el ceño aún más confundido-¡ash! Intentaron obligarla a hacer lo que mamá y papá hacen cuando creen que estamos dormidos ¿entiendes?-el menor abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¡oh no! Maldito infeliz… ¿quién pudo intentar hacer eso a Bulma?-preguntó con pesar

-la pregunta es quién no lo haría…-soltó con rabia el normalmente tranquilo saiyajin, los hermanos miraron al chico y bajaron la cabeza, entendían que estuviera molesto, ellos también lo estaban, cada uno se sentía culpable por no haber estado allí para ayudarla.

-le avisaré a papá-buscó su scouter y abrió comunicación con su padre, esperó unos minutos y este por fin respondió-padre… estamos en la nave de Bulma, nos quedaremos aquí con ella.

 _-¿quién les dio permiso para eso?-_ se oyó del comunicador.

-padre… intentaron violarla de camino a su nave-respondió con dificultad, aun incómodo con decirlo, el silencio se prolongó unos minutos.

 _-¿ya salió del tanque?-_ el muchacho asintió como si su padre pudiera verlo.

-si… de camino acá alguien la atacó, pero no pudo ver nada… dijo que el príncipe la ayudó-otro silencio más.

 _-¿Qué?-_ los tres niños sonrieron por la incredulidad del adulto, era normal, ni ellos se lo creían.

-eso dijo Bulma… por eso pensábamos quedarnos… está afectada-tragó saliva pensando que si ellos se sentían pésimos con la situación, ella seguramente se sentiría mucho peor.

 _-bien… le avisaré a tu madre… no la molesten, dile que mañana un soldado Elite estará con ella como escolta, no hagan tonterías_ -y cortó la comunicación. El adolescente suspiró con cansancio… ¡qué día! Habían recibido castigos por su líder de pelotón, después Bulma había estado herida en un tanque y ahora esto…

-le mandé un mensaje al mío-habló Broly-aún me cuesta creer que el príncipe la ayudó…

-¿no les parece raro?-ambos voltearon a ver al menor que lucía más pensativo que nunca-el príncipe nunca está por estos sectores… Bulma tuvo mucha suerte…

-uhm…-los tres se quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensativo por lo sucedido, no concebían que el príncipe hubiera hecho semejante acto de nobleza, aunque sería lo más común, claro, si uno iba pasando y veía un atraco sexual obviamente intervendría… seguramente fue lo mismo con el príncipe Vegeta.

(…)

Las naves estaban listas, acomodó sus guantes en sus manos y miró como cada soldado subía lo necesario para el viaje, partirían ahora mismo, ya habían confirmado al comité Galáctico sobre su presencia, y estos le habían indicado la fecha y el lugar para la reunión. Se demoraron bastante en responder, por lo que el viaje debía comenzar ahora, agradecía a todos sus ancestros tener unas naves veloces y que podrían llegar a tiempo, no serían el hazmerreír de las galaxias. Todo gracias a la pequeña bruja azul. Sonrió recordándola, ahora que sabía que estaba fuera de peligro estaba más tranquilo.

-alteza-oyó la voz de Bardock y volteó a verlo-los preparativos están listos-reverenció mientras llegaba al lado de él.

-bien… y ¿Nappa y Turles?-buscó con la mirada y solo vio al saiyajin calvo-allí esta Nappa-el soldado caminó hacia él junto a su hijo, iban conversando sin notar que él los observaba.

-a Turles no lo veo hace un buen rato-respondió el gemelo, buscó con la mirada a su hermano y frunció el ceño, iba a responder cuando su scouter sonó, miró por el único lente y comprobó que era el código de su primogénito.

-contesta-miró al Rey quien le asentía, presionó el botón para abrir la comunicación y se alejó un poco, el Rey alzó su mirada cuando Nappa y Teeb llegaron a su lado-Nappa-el mayor asintió y reverenció-Teeb-el joven imitó a su padre y se inclinó con respeto.

-alteza-habló el saiya calvo-ya le informé al príncipe de su partida, viene para acá-informó serio

-bien… Teeb-el joven asintió en respuesta al monarca y se quedó en silencio-no sé si Bardock ya te lo informó, pero estarás a cargo de la protección de Bulma-el saiya abrió los ojos en sorpresa, volteó a ver a su padre que lo miraba del mismo modo, ¿iba a dejar a uno de sus mejores saiyajin a cargo del cuidado de la humana? Iba a replicar, a preguntar al menos porque su decisión pero el consejero Bardock se acercó rápidamente a ellos con un semblante de preocupación que llamó de inmediato la atención del Rey-¿Qué pasó?

-es Bulma-padre e hijo se miraron entre ellos y voltearon para ver la reacción del monarca, el Rey de pronto se vio pálido y muy tenso al oír al saiyajin de banda roja-mis hijos están con ella en su nave… la mocosa salió antes del tanque

-pero eso es bueno ¿no?-se atrevió a preguntar el tutor del príncipe, Bardock le lanzó una breve mirada que le dijo claramente que aún no terminaba.

-la atacaron cuando se iba a su nave-el Rey cerró los ojos unos segundos para procesar la información-ella está bien Vegeta…-sintió necesario hablarle con confianza, por el rostro de su rey podía darse cuenta que la noticia no le gustó, y necesitaba tratarlo con cercanía para calmarlo-intentaron abusar sexualmente de ella-los tres saiyajin se tensaron cuando lo oyeron-pero… el príncipe Vegeta intervino

-¿Qué?-el rostro de los tres saiyas se transformó a uno de completo asombro-¿mi hijo?-preguntó incrédulo.

-eso me dijo Raditz-ninguno sabía que decir al respecto, tenían claro que la situación era compleja y sobre todo extraña. Demasiado extraña ¿Qué se supone que debían decir en una situación así?

-¿Qué pasó?-los tres saiyajin se voltearon a ver al gemelo de Bardock que los miraba con el ceño fruncido, parecía que recién se había tomado una ducha, su pelo estaba medio caído y se veía notoriamente que estaba mojado.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Quién le intentó hacer eso?-escupió con rabia el monarca, apretó sus puños con fuerza, la ira poco a poco empezó a recorrer sus cuerpo, ignorando la pregunta de Turles. El recién llegado frunció el ceño al oír al monarca.

-un saiyajin-oyeron a sus espaldas, el grupo volteó hacia atrás rápidamente para ver al príncipe con su armadura real, su capa ondeante y su semblante de siempre. La mayoría frunció el ceño al verlo aparecer de la nada, sin dejarse notar, solo Nappa y Teeb sonrieron con orgullo ante el pequeño príncipe, que a pesar de ser el más bajo entre el grupo demostraba su fuerte carácter no dejándose ver vulnerable o en sumisión.

-¿cómo esta tan seguro de eso príncipe?-preguntó Bardock mirándolo con curiosidad.

-por su físico y su pelo en puntas-respondió desinteresado-no pude ver quién era pero sí su cola. Era un saiyajin

-Vegeta…-murmuró el monarca aún sorprendido con la noticia que su hijo, el mismo que había enviado al tanque a la niña la haya salvado de un abuso-¿Qué pasó?

-¿no te lo acaba de decir Bardock?-preguntó con fastidio

-príncipe… ¿Qué hacía por ese sector del palacio?-preguntó Teeb, el menor frunció el ceño por su impertinencia, pero prefirió no demostrar que le afectó, debía fingir indiferencia.

-iba al ala oeste del palacio… escuché quejidos y fui a ver-se encogió de hombros-vi a la pareja y simplemente les grité que se fueran a follar a otro lado-miró a su padre y frunció el ceño-que no respeten mi palacio me parece repugnante-soltó con desdén-ahí el saiyajin huyó y noté a la Cosa llorando como una imbécil-desvió la mirada disgustado consigo mismo por recordarlo.

-¿alcanzó a hacerle algo?-preguntó el Rey, Bardock miró a su amigo y notó la preocupación en su rostro, preocupación que no veía desde que el príncipe Vegeta tuvo su primera misión cuando era un niño, o cuando su mujer salía de purgas. Y ahora la veía nuevamente… pero por la niña humana. Nappa miró a su príncipe atento con la historia, era raro pero no creía que el menor lo hubiera hecho porque quiso, conocía lo que había criado. Teeb notó la mentira en los ojos del niño, sabía perfectamente cada postura y actitud del cachorro, era como su hermano menor, sabía cuándo hacía travesuras, mentía o quería algo, pero… ¿Por qué mentiría?... ¿Qué estaba ocultando el pequeño príncipe?

-dijo que solo la tocó-musitó con desprecio, pero aunque quisiera, no era desprecio por parecer disgustado por que había presenciado eso, era porque realmente estaba asqueado por lo que le pasó a la chica… no había dejado de pensar en ello, y por más que analizaba la situación, llegaba a la misma conclusión. Se alegró de haberla seguido y poder impedir que le hubieran hecho daño… aunque se odiaba por sentirse así por ella.

-maldición…-susurró el rey-Teeb… ¿entiendes ahora porque te dejo a cargo de su protección?-el susodicho asintió con orgullo, aunque no era un cargo digno para él, cumpliría la petición que venía directamente del mismo Rey. El príncipe volteó rápidamente hacia su mejor soldado y… compañero de confianza, frunció el ceño y volvió su atención a su padre.

-¿estás dejando al mejor saiyajin de su generación a cargo del cuidado de la terrícola?-preguntó con incredulidad

-si-asintió imponente-y no quiero oír ninguna opinión tuya al respecto _príncipe_ -el joven frunció el ceño por el tono de su padre y su cola se erizó por el enfrentamiento, se desenroscó de su cintura y se meneó con rabia contenida oculta por la capa-puedo ver esa cola moverse jovencito-regañó con rabia fingida, vio a su hijo rodar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos.

-fue una fortuna que salvara a la científica príncipe-habló Turles, el joven volteó hacia el consejero y frunció el ceño.

-no salvé a nadie, si se la hubieran follado en otro lado no habría intervenido-escupió con rabia-pero en los pasillos de mi palacio no toleraré ese tipo de acciones-alzó su barbilla con orgullo mirando con rabia al gemelo de armadura oscura. El saiyajin sonrió cínicamente al príncipe y desvió la mirada.

-en fin… mañana partes a la purga de los tres planetas hijo-habló el Rey para desviar el tema, no quería oír más sobre el intento de violación a la niña, la idea lo descontrolaba y escuchar a su hijo expresarse así no ayudaba, no quería ni pensar en alguien que la tocara y ser testigo de esas palabras tan crudas lo inquietaba, ¿palabras crudas? No lo eran, eran normales y él las usaba también ¿Por qué si estaban relacionadas con Bulma reaccionaba así?... Bardock tenía razón. Él veía a Bulma más allá que como un beneficio para el imperio. La veía como miembro de su manada-vuelves cuando termines las tres purgas, puedes demorarte lo que quieras.

-hmp-bufó molesto, no quería quejarse más… estaba molesto porque su padre se iría a esa dichosa reunión, no quería escuchar más boberías de diplomacia y estaba casi seguro que cuando volviera, esa palabra se repetiría más de lo que quisiera. Además, estaba molesto porque no lo llevaba con él.

-nos marchamos ahora… volveremos en un par de meses-el menor asintió-Bardock ocúpate de todo, nos mantenemos en contacto-el consejero asintió a su rey reverenciándolo-Teeb… no me decepciones-el joven asintió con entusiasmo y reverenció a su rey-vamos Turles, Nappa-ambos asintieron, el saiya calvo se despidió de su hijo y reverenció a su príncipe, el menor asintió a su tutor y observó como este seguía a su padre. El gemelo de armadura oscura se despidió de su hermano y reverenció al príncipe.

Los tres saiyajin vieron como la nave alzaba vuelo y se perdía en la oscuridad del cielo, el príncipe soltó un suspiro que no sabía que contenía.

-bien… buenas noches príncipe-se despidió el consejero-buenas noches Teeb, Bulma se levanta pasado el amanecer-el muchacho asintió al mayor, y este salió de la zona de despegue.

-¿está molesto mi príncipe?-preguntó Teeb, el menor alzó su mirada hacia la copia rejuvenecida y mejorada de su tutor y alzó una ceja en confusión-por la decisión del Rey

-no saco nada con estar molesto-no lo estaba… se sentía tranquilo, se sorprendió de la decisión de su padre, pero eso era un motivo más para su hipótesis, su padre se preocupaba demasiado por la humana, pero ese era otro cuento, el drama que lo acomplejaba aún más era que se sentía tranquilo porque su mejor soldado estaba a cargo del cuidado de ella.

-¿algún día me contará que pasó realmente?-el menor se tensó al oír al saiyajin, miró al único saiyajin en quién confiaba y consideraba cercano aparte de su padre y Nappa, bufó molesto y salió de la sala. El joven sonrió al ver la capa menearse junto a la huida del príncipe. Su padre le había dicho sobre el ataque a la niña en el salón de trono, él sabía cuánto odiaba el príncipe a la mocosa, muchas veces fue apoyo para el niño en momentos que se quejaba o tenía berrinches cuando era solo un crío debido a la atención que tenía la terrícola de su padre. Siempre le fue curioso el odio incondicional del menor hacia la niña extraterrestre. Ahora creía tener una idea.

Su príncipe estaba atraído por la niña. Él lo conocía más que cualquier persona, el menor a menudo pasaba con él entrenando, incluso comieron juntos cuando el chico no compartía sus comidas a menos que fuera con el Rey, creía que el estima que le tenía al niño era retrospectivo, el chico lo recompensaba con su confianza y aprecio. Incluso su padre estaba celoso de la relación que tenía con el niño porque a pesar de ser su tutor no había logrado esa complicidad, pero él sabía que se debía netamente a la edad, el niño era bastante maduro para su edad, siempre lo fue, se llevaba mejor con adultos que con críos de su generación, por ello tenían mejor relación entre ambos.

Y era por lo mismo, porque lo conocía podía decir que su príncipe no había actuado porque sí, si él había atacado a la niña y después la había salvado se debía a un simple hecho, estaba confundido. Sonrió de solo pensarlo, el niño tenía 13 años y ya estaba teniendo interés en las hembras, pobre humana… ya sabía lo que le esperaba a la niña y aunque él estaba a su cuidado, él no la cuidaría del príncipe. No… si su príncipe quería tenerla él lo dejaría, él apoyaría siempre al futuro Rey. Su lealtad estaba con el menor, no con el Rey o el reino.

* * *

listo! que tal estuvo? espero que les haya gustado, y que no hayan encontrado nada que les moleste :c supongo que todas captaron quién la atacó xD amé la intervención de Vegeta ajajaj lo encontré como muy rudo a su estilo no sé si salió así xD eso intenté al menos.

Diablos! xD Vegeta tiene a alguien muy importante de su lado xD Teeb le dará chipe libre con la pobre Bulma ajjaja xDD bueno, que mejor manera para que una mujer se sienta atraído por un hombre que salvándola? bingo, Bulma dejará de tenerle miedo, que la haya llevado en brazos a su hogarsh dice mucho de él. no es tan malo como parece :'3

en fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, son adorables y me encanta leerlos :D! espero que este chap no las decepcione y queden con una sonrisa como yo cuando terminé de escribir.

nos estamos leyendo :D! gracias por leer y comentar! son las mejores! las quiero mucho

cuídense! chai chai :D!


	10. Chapter 10

holi! disculpen la demora!

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 10

¡Intentemos ser amigos!

El agua tibia caía sin fuerza por su piel, sentía sus músculos relajarse bajo el líquido, cerró sus ojos y se quedó minutos bajo el chorro sin hacer movimiento. La maldita sensación no se iba de su cuerpo, sentía su piel adolorida por el trato violento y sabía que quedarían marcas en su blanca cáscara de porcelana. No quería quedarse con ese pensamiento ni malestar, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto. Quería superarlo y dejar de llorar, odiaba verse y sentirse tan débil.

" _deja de llorar… que patético… eres una vergüenza_ " su voz resonaba en su mente, y esas crudas pero certeras palabras venían una y otra vez. Aunque en el momento la hicieron sentir peor, ahora se apenaba por haber actuado así frente él, aunque su excusa era válida, pero él tenía razón en algo, no le habían alcanzado a hacer nada, no debía sentirse así. Debía ser más cuidadosa.

Una poderosa energía la invadió renovando su determinación, le haría caso. No se dejaría afectar más por ese capítulo de su vida, solo había sido eso… nada más. Gracias a él.

Estaba tan, pero tan agradecida de ese saiyajin. El príncipe había hecho algo inimaginable, la había salvado aunque lo negara y estaba en deuda con él. Si él no hubiera estado allí, ella quizás ni siquiera estuviera viva en ese momento, no sabía que pudo haberle pasado más allá de la violación que supuso quería concretar su atacante. Pero él había estado allí y la había socorrido, porque en su infantil mente fue así, y se lo demostró al haberla llevado en brazos hasta su nave. Eso le decía mucho sobre él, como que no la odiaba. O quizás la odió, pero ahora ya no era así, ¿no ayudabas a alguien que odiarás o sí? él la "aguantó" en ese momento, cuando hace años le exigió prácticamente no existir para él, no aparecerse nunca donde él estuviera. Era por ello, que ese miedo que alguna vez sintió por él ya no estaba más ¿cómo estarlo si él había hecho algo hermoso por ella?

No solo la ayudó, de cierta manera con sus crudas palabras ahora sentía que él tenía razón, no podía sentirse así, no más al menos. Ella era Bulma Brief, y no se dejaba opacar por nada ni nadie. Lo importante era que estaba bien, que nada había pasado, y que debía agradecerle.

Sonrió al pensar en eso… ¿él aceptaría un obsequio de agradecimiento? ¿Le permitiría acercarse? O ¿había sido por la situación que él hizo una excepción?, cabía la posibilidad… bueno, ya lo averiguaría, porque no se quedaría así. No, ella haría lo correcto, darle las gracias de la forma adecuada.

Se duchó rápidamente, sus amigos estaban afuera después de todo. Una vez lista, se vistió y preparó lo correspondiente para estar cómoda con su nueva situación… se puso su pijama y salió a su salita de estar. Vio a los tres saiyas sentados a la mesa en silencio, frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos.

-¿ocurre algo?-preguntó curiosa, ninguno la miró-¿Qué pasó?

-Bulma…-comenzó Raditz-discúlpanos…-abrió los ojos en sorpresa ¿de que debía disculparlos? Oh no…

-¡se comieron el pastel!-exclamó asustada, los tres se sobresaltaron y la miraron al instante-¿fue así no?-preguntó ahora furiosa intentando calmarse.

-¡no es eso tonta!-negó el menor-nos sentimos mal por lo que pasó-murmuró apenado, el enojo inicial de la niña pasó al olvido y se quedó viendo a sus amigos unos segundos pensando en que responder. Ellos se sentían culpables por algo que no les correspondía, lo que le sucedió solo fue… ¿mala suerte quizás?, no lo sabía pero lo que sí estaba segura era que sus amigos no tenían nada que ver.

-no tienen por qué disculparse tontorrones-sonrió de forma dulce-no pasó nada… así que ya olvidemos lo que pasó ¿sí?

-le dije a papá-comentó Raditz, Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida y por un instante avergonzada, no quería que nadie se enterara, a ellos se los dijo porque estaban en su nave, y lo más probable era que Bardock se lo dijera al Rey… y era lo que menos quería.

-no… ¿se lo dijo al Rey?-preguntó angustiada.

-si… ordenó un escolta para ti-habló Broly sin mirarla-estará aquí desde mañana-la peliturquesa se quedó viendo al saiyajin reservado, parecía incómodo… o molesto, no lo sabía pero se veía diferente.

-no quería que el Rey supiera…-confesó pensativa-me va a regañar…

-¿por qué? No es tu culpa tonta-gruñó el mayor-como sea… sírvenos pastel-dijo bromeando para aliviar la tensión a la vez que daba palmaditas a la mesa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy tu sirvienta imbécil!-se quejó apretando los puños.

-pero es tu nave… tú debes servirnos-musitó confuso el menor.

-pero es su cumpleaños… traeré el pastel ¿está bien?-preguntó Broly a la chica.

-¡muy bien! ¿Ven?-se dirigió a los hermanos-¡así se trata a una dama!-dijo triunfante a la vez que los hermanos la miraban de reojo.

-bah… tonterías-murmuró malhumorado el mayor.

-¿Dónde están los platos?-se oyó desde la cocina.

-eh… en el mueble de abajo-respondió la peliturquesa. Después de unos minutos apareció por el umbral de la cocina el saiyajin llevando la torta en una mano y platillos con cubiertos en la otra. Se acercó a la mesa y depositó todo lo necesario.

-iré a buscar unas gaseosas-dijo entusiasta la niña-ya vuelvo-se puso de pie y corrió a la cocina.

-¿y tú?-preguntó el mayor con cara de pocos amigos al saiyajin discreto, Broly frunció el ceño extrañado y lo miró sin responder-¿te diviertes dejándonos mal con Bulma, ah?-preguntó molesto.

-no me divierte-se encogió de hombros-pero debo hacer méritos-Raditz miró asombrado a su amigo ¿hablaba en serio? Parpadeó un par de veces, iba a pedirle que se explayara más, pero en ese momento entró la chica.

-chicos…. Estaba pensando-dejó una soda en el puesto de cada uno y justo a tiempo para darle un golpe en la mano al menor que metía el dedo en la torta.-que podríamos ir en otro momento a la laguna… no lo sé… quizás la otra semana-dijo intentando sonar natural, no había analizado que en su situación no era conveniente salir al lago, ella quería ir a bañarse y si iba ahora, solo podría contemplar como los chicos nadaban.

-claro-respondió Broly por todos-de todas maneras mañana debemos partir de misión, nos iremos temprano-los hermanos quedaron mirando al chico confundidos, sus comunicadores no habían sonado en ningún momento ¿entonces por qué decía eso?

-¿eh?-empezó Kakarotto-pero… si no nos llegó ningún mensaje-dijo revisando su scouter, como si por arte de magia aparecería un reporte en cualquier momento.

-es normal-asintió el chico mientras cortaba el pastel de crema con decoración de fresas-el príncipe solo me envió a mí el mensaje-tanto Raditz como Kakarotto se quedaron viendo confundidos-sabe que estamos acá con Bulma… por lo que me avisó a mí solamente-se encogió de hombros.

Bulma observó en silencio como su amigo dejaba un trozo de torta en cada lugar en que se ubicaban, sonrió sin darse cuenta al pensar en él, no estuvo atenta a lo que respondieron los demás ni de lo que siguieron platicando, solo pensaba en lo que ansiaba poder verlo para agradecerle. Por algún motivo la idea la dejó nerviosa… pero era normal ¿no?, después de todo… hablaría con alguien que no la recibió muy bien cuando eran unos niños, ahora que lo pensaba, él había crecido, claro no tan alto como ella, pero ya no tenía esos rasgos redondos e infantiles en su rostro, y cada vez en cuanto a apariencia se parecía más a su padre, es más, aunque su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un adolescente, su rostro y semblante lo hacía ver más adulto, esa mirada fría y facciones serias y déspotas, lo hacía ver mucho mayor, aunque su flequillo y altura lo contrarrestaban.

Pasaron el resto de la comida platicando sobre cosas triviales, acordaron celebrar su cumpleaños cuando volvieran de su misión, después de eso decidieron irse a la cama, ya que los saiyajin debían levantarse temprano, bueno… y ella también planeaba hacerlo, los niños se quedaron en su sala de estar-área de control de la nave, con unas colchonetas y cobijas. Ella se quedó despierta un poco más… preparando los detalles necesarios para el día siguiente.

Aposentos del Príncipe

Debía sentirse repulsivo, una parte de él así estaba, pero otra parte se sentía en la gloria. Por más que intentaba dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, nada borraba de su mente los recientes hechos.

Aunque al principio la cólera y la frustración fueron los principales motores de su mal humor concentrándose únicamente en lo molesto que estaba con lo que "casi" le pasaba a la niña, no dejaba de dudar y maldecirse por no ir y asesinar a ese malnacido, estaba furioso ¡era una niña! Pero más allá de ello, ¿cómo osaba en obligarla a hacer ese tipo de cosas? lo hallaba inconcebible, recordaba sus llantos y sus temblores, y su rabia lo hacía rechinar sus dientes.

Pero una vez intentando calmarse, y recapitulaba todo los sucesos, algo diferente despertaba y era por lo que se sentía repugnante. Recordando desde su vergonzoso acto en la enfermería, lo más humillante que pudo pasarle en su vida… pero situación que pasaba al olvido cuando revivía lo que vio ahí. Cerraba sus ojos y el calor que invadía su cuerpo era inevitable, a la vez que en su memoria el cuerpo casi desnudo de la niña aparecía, si no hubiera sido por esa extraña tela en su pelvis la hubiera visto en su totalidad naturalidad… pero sería pedir demasiado. No fue recatado con la situación, no… él no perdió segundo de la escena, memorizó cada surco de su cuerpo femenino, pero lejos lo que más lo marcó fueron sus montes ¡eran hipnóticos! Casi sale detrás del tanque con la única intención de palparlos, si ella no hubiera cubierto su desnudez en ese momento, seguramente lo habría hecho.

Y fue allí, en ese instante en que casi pierde la cordura… el haberla visto cubrir algo que él anhelaba lo desquició, en ese momento no pensó que estaba pensando incorrecto, no… él solo analizaba lo que su cuerpo quería, y su cuerpo quería verla desnuda y tocarla. Pero su determinación se vio pausada cuando la vio palparse sus propios senos, la erección que en ese momento sintió se volvió tortuosa con solo ese simple acto. Por lo que cuando ella por fin salió, pudo agradecer que a pesar de toda su mala suerte, pudo ser peor.

Vivió un hecho fortuito y a la vez desafortunado, pero debía sacar lo positivo de cada situación ¿no? Y en ese momento fue eso… conocer su piel desnuda y guardarla para siempre en su mente. Más tarde fue bendecido con otro hecho… tenerla cerca. Cuando la tomó en brazos y la dejó en su territorio, debió huir lo más rápido que pudo, porque su olor y calor lo estaba desquiciando. Podía sentir su enigmático aroma impregnado en su nariz, su calor ya no estaba… pero lo recordaba.

Todo esos hechos combinados, su desnudez, su aroma y su calor, daba como resultado olvidar por completo su enojo y dar paso a una excitación interminable, seduciéndolo constantemente, provocándolo a sucumbir en actos auto satisfactorios pero que él antes consideraba indignos y que ahora… ahora ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Y eso había hecho.

Ahora que respiraba con dificultad, sus manos manchadas con su propio líquido caliente, y viviendo el calor que no se disipaba, pensaba que él no era tan distinto a ese violador despreciable… porque él mismo estaba pensando en ella para llegar a su clímax, para alcanzar su propio placer y no era tan diferente a lo que ese sujeto intentó hacer. Y la peor parte… es que lo empezaba a entender.

Si pensaba en toda la situación dejando atrás los encantos femeninos de la niña, la situación lo irritaba en niveles desproporcionados, ¿cómo él caía tan bajo por una mugrosa? ¿Cómo ÉL, el príncipe de los saiyajin se masturbaba por ella? ¿Cómo él no dejaba de pensar en ella? …

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Si cerraba los ojos y alejaba todo pensamiento de ella desnuda, de su piel, de su calor y olor, lo único que había eran deseos por matarla, y lo pensaba hacer, sí… ella debía pagar por todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, pero entonces cuando su rostro y su cuerpo reaparecían en su memoria, no dejaba de concluir que sería un desperdicio eliminar a semejante belleza.

Estaba en un maldito lío.

Después de asearse por tercera vez esa madrugada, y una vez que ya le había dado las órdenes a su pelotón, se incitó a rendirse al sueño. En solo unas cuantas horas debían partir, y necesitaba salir de su propio planeta, despejarse y pensar con claridad todos los nuevos cambios que lo aquejaban…

(…)

Siempre que él la citaba, bueno a todos… llegaba media hora antes, sabía que al príncipe no le gustaban los saiyajin impuntuales, así que a diferencia de sus compañeros, ella se evitaba los malos ratos y tratos, y sobre todo, buscaba agradarle al pequeño de la realeza a toda costa. Había quedado deprimida después que él no respondió su mensaje, a Broly le respondió ¿Por qué a ella no?, se había sentido bastante mal por ello, pero no se iba a rendir, sabía que la espera valdría la pena algún día.

Pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada ansiosa, intentando ocultar los nervios que sentía cada vez que veía al príncipe, pero estos pronto se esfumaron al ver al resto de sus compañeros ingresar a la zona de despegue. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio a la humana junto a ellos. Frunció el ceño confundida, ella nunca se aparecía en esos sectores cuando el príncipe llegaría ¿Por qué ahora sí? no importaba la razón, ahora al menos, pero debía correrla, no quería que el heredero al trono se enojara.

Caminó con pasos firmes en dirección de los saiyajin junto a la humana que se habían detenido frente a las vainas espaciales, ella no se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, ellos parecían esquivarla y a ella no le importaba, por lo que no la saludaran o hablaran era muy común entre ellos.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño al grupo recién llegado, Raditz la miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro, Broly miró cansado, Kakarotto frunció el ceño a la hembra al igual que Bulma.

-no es asunto tuyo Cauli…-respondió sereno Broly, a lo que la hembra saiyajin se molestó ¿cómo que no era su asunto? ¡Claro que lo era! Ella molestaría a su príncipe solo con su presencia, no podía tolerar eso.

-al príncipe Vegeta no le gustará verla aquí-habló como si la terrícola no estuviera allí entre ellos.

-tengo que hablar con él-respondió la peliturquesa, la saiyajin volteó a verla sorprendida por su osadía.

-¿tú con el príncipe?-preguntó incrédula-eso no puede ser…-negó aún sin creerlo-¿Qué debes hablar con él?-la científica iba a responder cuando Raditz la interrumpió.

-no es asunto tuyo-frunció el ceño el mayor, odiaba a las hembras entrometidas, sobre todo Cauli que según él era una estúpida por no entender que el príncipe no estaba interesado en ella ni en nadie, el príncipe solo se preocupaba por él y nadie más.

-¡claro que es asunto mío!-exclamó molesta-¿en qué diablos piensas?-le preguntó a la humana, Bulma parpadeó confundida ¿a qué se refería?, ¿Qué podía responder al respecto? No le diría porque quería hablar con él, no… ni siquiera a sus amigos se los había dicho, apenas ellos se levantaron y la vieron esperándolos le preguntaron qué era lo que pensaba hacer, y cuando ella les confesó que quería hablar con Vegeta hijo antes de que se fuera, los tres se escandalizaron y la intentaron persuadir de lo contrario, pero cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-eh…-balbuceó pensativa, tocó inconscientemente su bolsito que se ajustaba a su cinturón junto a su pistola láser, que por cierto, no volvería a salir sin ella, había empezado a confiar en los saiyajin, en que no le harían daño pero después de lo sucedido anoche, volvería a ser precavida.

-el príncipe te odia-abrió los ojos sorprendida con la declaración de la hembra saiyajin que la miraba fijamente. Negro con azul se enfrentaron en una disputa silenciosa, ella sabía que no le caía muy bien al príncipe… pero ¿de ahí a odiarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hizo para que él sintiera eso por ella?, una molestia en el pecho se hizo presente en el cuerpo de la peliturquesa, y la duda la invadió al instante, empezó a titubear con su decisión, quizás lo mejor era dar la media vuelta e irse…-¡te detesta! Solo lo pondrás de malhumor-se quejó la saiyajin, y con eso terminó de convencerla… la niña sonrió sin ganas y asintió más para sí misma, miró a sus compañeros y les sonrió como siempre.

-bien… creo que Cauli tiene razón-se encogió de hombros-mejor me voy antes que llegue el príncipe, recuerden que cuando vuelvan saldremos-les guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta. Agachó la mirada y caminó hacia la salida para el alivio de la saiyajin.

Pero no alcanzó a dar más de tres pasos cuando entró el príncipe, con su presencia imponente, su capa ondeante y su semblante serio, el saiyajin lucía como siempre, miró sorprendido a la peliturquesa, pero su sorpresa duró solo unos segundos y fue camuflada rápidamente con indiferencia. Aunque no dejaba de preguntarse el motivo de su presencia… miró a sus subordinados y supuso que era para despedirse de ellos pero otras veces no lo había hecho… ¿entonces por qué ahora?

-príncipe…-susurró la humana cuando él pasó a su lado, después de unos microsegundos lo reverenció como es debido, el saiyajin de cabellera flameada pasó de largo.

-suban a sus vainas e ingresen el código que se les envió en su Scouter-ordenó impasible. Los cuatro saiyajin reverenciaron al príncipe y lo obedecieron al instante.

Bulma observó a sus amigos y a Cauli seguir las órdenes del príncipe, miró la espalda cubierta por la elegante capa, su corazón latió con fuerza y presionó su bolsito al lado de su cadera. Soltó aire que no sabía que contenía y armándose de valor se acercó al heredero al trono. Ella no era cobarde… y él no le haría daño, eso lo había comprobado. Caminó hacia él con pasos suaves, dubitativos y él pareció notarlo, el príncipe volteó ligeramente hacia atrás al sentirla acercarse y ella se detuvo al instante al notarlo. Sintió su corazón latir demasiado rápido y el calor subírsele al rostro, tragó saliva armándose de valor y se decidió por decir lo que había pensado toda la noche.

-Príncipe… ¿puedo hablar con usted?-en ese momento, todos en la zona de despegue pausaron sus acciones y ella hubiera deseado poder gritarles que no fueran unos entrometidos y siguieran con lo suyo, saber que todos estaban atentos a su intercambio de palabras la puso más nerviosa. El saiyajin se tensó al oírla alzó su mirada hacia sus subordinados que los observaban atentos.

-¿Por qué se detienen?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño-¡lárguense ahora ya malditos insectos!-gruñó con rabia contenida, los saiyajin se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo y obedecieron a su líder.

Vegeta esperó que cada vaina se cerrara y se alzará al cielo, sentía su pecho comprimido y aunque se había levantado con la mentalidad de olvidar todo lo sucedido e ignorar la presencia de aquella mocosa hasta que se calmara, hasta que sus hormonas se calmaran, fue realista consigo mismo, sabía que para eliminarla debía enfrentarse a ella y que cuando lo hiciera se quedaría embobado pensando en cosas indebidas. Pero verla ahora fue como un poderoso puño en el estómago, todos los hechos anteriores vinieron a su mente, todos… desde el ataque que él mismo hizo, su exploración sexual, su atractiva e engatusadora desnudez, el ataque del saiyajin miserable, el calor de su cuerpo femenino y lo que se pasó haciendo en la noche con los pensamientos de índole sexual que ella provocó. Y la vergüenza fue instantánea…. Y ¿ahora ella quería hablar con él? no negaba que la curiosidad lo invadía pero lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era mirarla a la cara… si lo hacía, estaba seguro que recordaría lo que pensó cuando se inspiró para autosatisfacerse y no sabía si podría controlarse para que su cuerpo no reaccionara a ello.

Por lo que optó por darle la espalda.

-¿Qué?-preguntó golpeado haciendo sobresaltar a la chica.

-eh…-nerviosa miró la espalda del guerrero-yo… yo quería agradecerle por lo que-

-no digas estupideces-interrumpió el príncipe-no tienes que agradecer nada porque no hice nada-dijo frunciendo el ceño, entonces caminó hacia su vaina espacial personal.

-¡claro que hizo algo!-gritó la niña deteniéndolo-y mucho… si usted no hubiera estado allí yo-

-no me interesa-volvió a interrumpir-no lo hice por ser un buen saiyajin, métetelo en la cabeza-apretó los puños intentando contenerse-solo pasé por allí y no quería presenciar sexo en los pasillos de mi palacio eso es todo.

-¿Por qué me llevó a mi nave entonces?-preguntó conteniendo su propia rabia, no sabía porque pero la actitud del guerrero la entristeció ¿cómo actuaba como si nada? ¡La había salvado y no podía negarlo! ¿Estaría arrepentido de ello?...

-…-por primera vez en sus trece años, el príncipe Vegeta no tenía palabras que responder, él era un genio en todos los sentidos y no sabía que decir o mentir ante esa declaración, ni él mismo sabía porque lo hizo…

-solo quería darle las gracias…-siguió la científica al ver que él no respondería-me gustaría darle esto-sacó de su bolsito un saco de tela rosa, decorado con flores y amarrado con una cinta blanca, dentro contenía una serie de golosinas, buscó entre sus cosas un sobre y junto a la bolsita se los extendió al príncipe al mismo tiempo que él se daba la vuelta para saber de qué hablaba.

Para ambos la escena fue un deja vu, el príncipe observó el obsequio entre las manos blancas de la adolescente en silencio y recordó de inmediato cuando eran niños, ella observó nerviosa al saiyajin que estudiaba su presente, dio pasos tímidos hacia el príncipe sin dejar de extender su presente.

-¿podría recibirlos esta vez?-sonrió sin ánimos, Vegeta alzó su mirada hacia su rostro y se permitió perderse en sus orbes zafiro ¿cómo podía encontrar atractivo a un ser de otra especie?, alejó su mirada de la de ella, era peligroso seguir observando… miró nuevamente la bolsa y entonces notó un sobre blanco, movido por la averiguación recibió ambas cosas de la niña-¡gracias!-sonrió con felicidad esta vez-¿Cuándo volverán?

-no lo sé-respondió mirando el regalo entre sus manos enguantadas, el aroma de ella estaba inundándolo desde que ingresó a la zona de despegue, y podía sentir su olor impregnado en la tela-antes que mi padre…-no supo porque le respondió, por un momento olvidó que él odiaba a esa niña. Y lo recordó demasiado tarde.

-¡el Rey tampoco está!-exclamó entristecida-oh… me sentiré bastante sola sin ustedes-¿ustedes? Eso era plural… el saiyajin parpadeó confundido ¿a él lo estaba incluyendo o había dicho eso para no ser descortés?-¿Cuándo vuelve su padre?-preguntó ladeando su rostro

-en dos meses-respondió y decidió que sería la última palabra que le hablaría por el resto de sus vidas, le dio la espalda con los obsequios en sus manos y caminó hacia su vaina.

-¡que le vaya bien!-gritó la humana-¡vuelva pronto! ¡Cuídese!-se detuvo unos segundos cuando su mano tocó la escotilla de su nave. Sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza y sus mejillas arder en el proceso. Respiró con dificultad y sin responder, se metió en su nave y la programó rápidamente.

Debía irse ahora ya… la puerta de la vaina se cerró apenas reconoció los comandos y a los segundos después se elevó por los aires, se desplomó en el único asiento y suspiró aliviado… sentía que había huido de ella pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Ella era tan extraña! ¿Por qué le había dicho esas cosas? ¿Ella realmente deseaba que volviera bien? Sus mejillas no dejaban de arder y no entendía el porqué, iba a iniciar el proceso de hibernación cuando dejó sus regalos en el piso, entonces… ahora que estaba solo… ¿Por qué no revisarlos?

Tomó la bolsa y la abrió con entusiasmo, parpadeó confundido cuando vio una serie de paquetitos pequeños de diferentes colores y olores, tomó uno y lo reconoció. Había visto a Kakarotto un par de veces comiendo esas cosas, sabía que debía sacarle el papel de plástico, Broly regañó constantemente al menor por lanzar la basura al suelo. Le sacó el envoltorio al caramelo que había tomado y sin pensar que estuviera envenenado o qué sabor tendría se lo echó a la boca.

El sabor ácido invadió sus papilas gustativas para el segundo después darle paso a lo azucarado, frunció el ceño y degustó el dulce, no era malo… ahora entendía al menor de los hijos de Bardock. Cerró la bolsita y la dejó caer al suelo de la vaina, tomó el sobre y frunció el ceño. Abrió rápidamente y sacó el contenido de él, tomó la carta y lo primero que vio fue la serie de dibujos que rodeaban el contenido de la hoja, por las orillas superiores habían flores y corazones y en las inferiores unas criaturas de orejas largas y otras en puntas de color negro. Era demasiado adorable para su vista… pero leyó de todos modos.

" _Querido príncipe Vegeta:_

 _Sé que entre nosotros no hay una buena amistad, pero no puedo dejar pasar lo que usted hizo por mí ayer, aunque sé que usted no considera que me haya salvado, para mí si lo fue y por ello estaré siempre agradecida de usted, pero sé que unos cuantos caramelos no refleja lo que siento._

 _Me gustaría invitarlo a un picnic con mis amigos, sería muy lindo que pudiera ir ¡comeremos golosinas e iremos a nadar al lago! Ayer era mi cumpleaños, y no lo pudimos celebrar… por eso cuando vuelvan lo haremos. Haré una nueva torta y me gustaría que me dijera cuál es su favorita para poder hacerla._

 _¡Será un día genial! No se arrepentirá de ir._

 _¡Muchas gracias por todo!_

 _Besitos y abrazos._

 _Bulma B."_

Se quedó pasmado mirando la hoja entre sus manos, lo primero que pensó fue que su letra era… ¿linda? Era redonda y el color rosa en el papel la hacía ver femenina, miró las letras y los dibujos, lo único que pasaba por la mente del pequeño príncipe era ¿en qué demonios pensaba esa niña? ¿Estaba invitando a un príncipe a un burdo paseo de plebeyos? ¿Quién rayos pensaba que era? ¡Era un príncipe! Con tratarlo con respeto no era suficiente ¿Qué modos eran esos de dirigirse a él? frunció el ceño y arrugó el papel en sus manos, a pesar de su descaro… no podía dejar de pensar en lo tenaz que era ella… no cualquiera lo invitaría a compartir porque sí, es más, era primera vez que lo invitaban a un paseo… y primera vez que por más que pensaba no encontraba segundas intenciones ni motivos o intereses de ella para su presencia. Ella estaba invitándolo de buena fe… y no sabía que pensar al respecto.

Miró el papel arrugado en sus manos y lo estiró casi arrepintiéndose de su acto infantil, suspiró y dobló la hoja para luego meterla en el sobre, se quedó mirándolo unos minutos y sin saber por qué, lo guardó entre su armadura y su pecho, miró el panel y esta vez sí inició el modo de hibernación. A los segundos después el gas fue liberado, cerró sus ojos y lo último que vio fueron sus ojos brillantes de vida y sus labios rosas.

(…)

Los saiyajin al verlo le daban el espacio para que pasara, todos se apegaban a las murallas para no rozarlo o entrometerse en su camino, se había ganado fama que le gustaba, a pesar de ser joven, la mayoría le respetaba por su desempeño en misiones, entrenamiento, combates y hasta en lo administrativo, Teeb era un genio de su generación.

Solía ser tranquilo, a diferencia de su padre que siempre estaba rabiando o burlándose del resto, él era más bien observador, su personalidad era muy parecida a la de su madre. Pero cuando se enojaba, parecía estar escrito en su rostro porque todos se alejaban.

Y ahora lo estaba… había ido temprano al área Oeste del palacio, por primera vez siguió el tercer pasillo para poder ir al área "residencial" de la humana, ¿y que se encontró? Con una nave vacía. Ahora recorría los pasajes buscándola, supuso que estaba en el laboratorio, y fue directo hacía allá, grande fue su sorpresa cuando le dijeron que ella no se había asomado por allí todavía.

Era su responsabilidad… por orden del mismo Rey. No llevaba ni un día de su misión ¿y ya había fallado? Estaba histérico, al menos en su interior ¿Dónde demonios estaba la mocosa?

Recorrió el comedor, los laboratorios, las salas de prueba, cada lugar que habituaba según lo que Bardock le había informado. En un momento tuvo que detener su caminata y pensar, lo único que vino a su mente fue en sus amigos. Él era consciente de la amistad de los subordinados de su príncipe con la niña, el príncipe siempre se quejó con él cuando eran niños, sobre lo difícil que era estar con ellos en purgas cuando apestaban horrible por culpa de la mocosa.

¿Dónde podrían estar los enanos? Hoy iban de misión… ¡la zona de despegue!, rápidamente corrió en dirección a esa área.

Una vez que llegó, se asomó en todo su esplendor por el umbral de la entrada, pero se escondió al segundo después al ver a la humana junto a su príncipe, aunque lo vio de espaldas, pudo suponer al instante que estaban hablando al verlos a solas. Se acercó despacio para intentar escuchar algo, pero lo único que pudo oír fue "vuelva pronto, cuídese" en la voz de la terrícola. Frunció el ceño en completa confusión olvidando que hace unos minutos estaba furioso con la peliturquesa y consigo mismo. ¿Por qué la niña lo trataba con tanta familiaridad? Él sabía que ellos no hablaban, que él la aborrecía y que ella lo evitaba, entonces ¿Qué cambió entre ellos? Y es más… ¿Por qué el príncipe se dio el tiempo para escucharla? Algo no encajaba… según todos sus antecedentes, había algo que el pequeño no le estaba diciendo.

Nuevamente se asomó por el umbral, justo a tiempo para ver como la nave del heredero se perdía en la profundidad del espacio. Miró el menudo cuerpo que observaba el cielo, la niña se volteó y se quedó paralizada cuando lo vio. Ellos nunca habían hablado, es más, no estaba seguro siquiera que la niña supiera su nombre, él la había visto muchas veces, en el salón de trono y junto a alguno de los gemelos, se acercó a la niña y la miró estudiando sus facciones, parecía estudiarlo también pero vio algo diferente en sus ojos, sospecha. Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de regañarla pero entonces recordó el porqué de su misión. Tenía más que motivos suficientes para desconfiar de él.

-Soy Teeb-saludó el saiyajin, la niña lo miró atenta-hijo de Nappa comandante de las legiones del Rey y mentor del príncipe. Soy su nuevo escolta-se presentó formal. La niña frunció el ceño y lo estudió de pies a cabeza.

-uhm… soy Bulma-extendió su mano ofreciéndole un saludo, al ver que el saiyajin no la imitaba bajó su mano y la pegó a sus muslos-no necesito escolta… tenía a Zorn antes-se encogió de hombros

-de mí no podrá huir-asintió seguro-son órdenes del Rey humana-vio a la chica fruncir el ceño, la oyó suspirar y se adelantó, salió y él la siguió a solo dos pasos detrás.

Serían unos largos días para ambos… no había confianza, ni química entre ellos, y no tenían intenciones de llevarse bien tampoco.

(...)

Sabía que en un par de horas ellos llegarían, estaba demasiado entusiasmada de verlos, después de un mes por fin vería a sus amigos, se había sentido muy sola sin ellos y sin el Rey, cada día preguntaba por este último, y Bardock le informaba sobre el estado del monarca. Se había enterado que había ido a una reunión importante, y que había sido bien recibido donde sea que fue. Desde que había llegado al planeta, que el Rey nunca se había ausentado de este por más de dos días. Estaba acostumbrada a saber de él en el palacio, y por muy extraño que le fuera, se sentía más segura con él en el planeta, no sabía a ciencia exacta porqué.

Pero tendría que esperar otro mes para poder verlo, y aunque ahora llegarían sus amigos y no estaría sola, no dejaba de preocuparse y extrañar al monarca, le resultaba gracioso porque no se veían todos los días y es más, tampoco pasaban más de diez minutos juntos, pero sentía su ausencia. Se sentía inquieta, no sabía porque, pero estaba segura que se le pasaría cuando lo viera con sus propios ojos, no era lo mismo saber de él que verlo.

Había instalado un programa de seguimiento a las naves de sus amigos, por lo que cuando entraban en un rango de distancia de aproximadamente 500.000 Km. Este le avisaba y calculaba el tiempo que demorarían en llegar. Ahora pensaba seriamente instalar dicho dispositivo de rastreo en la nave del Rey cuando llegara.

Se había enterado hace ocho horas y media que ya estaban por aterrizar, por lo que se adelantó rápidamente y avisó que no iría el día de mañana a trabajar en el laboratorio, donde el proyecto de paneles de seguridad para las puertas había iniciado hace un par de días.

Estaba ansiosa… quería saber la respuesta del príncipe, aunque no veía el motivo para que este se negara a ir a la laguna… lo pasarían maravillosamente bien, estaba segura de ello. Y aunque muy en el fondo, temía que se negara, su confianza natural la hacía pensar que él no se negaría ¿cómo se negaría a la invitación de una niña tan hermosa como ella? imposible. Ni siquiera Teeb se negaba a sus caprichos, bueno, él lo hacía para no lidiar con su temperamento, pero a la larga se salía con la suya que era lo que importaba.

Estaba por anochecer, por lo que había empezado a preparar los aperitivos para el picnic desde medio día, a la larga serían cinco saiyajin que alimentar, y aunque Broly siempre llevaba cosas para aliviarle la carga, muchas veces no era suficiente para cubrir el hambre del menor del grupo. No sabía si el príncipe comería igual o más que Kakarotto, pero debía estar preparada. Teeb había comido con ella unas cuantas veces, y había considerado que comía una cantidad normal para su cuerpo.

Las cosas con su escolta no iban mal, de hecho eran mejores de lo que esperaba, ambos habían descubierto que podían estar en armonía en la compañía del otro. Teeb era bastante callado, no solía molestarla ni regañarla siempre y cuando le informara con anticipación a donde irían y él debía ir a dejarla y buscarla sin falta, claro si el lugar en el que estaba era seguro, porque si por el contrario no lo era, él se quedaba con ella en todo momento. Resultó que el saiyajin era agradable, muy culto para ser hijo de Nappa pensó la niña, de hecho, si no se parecieran físicamente, no pensaría que fuera su primogénito, el joven saiyajin era inteligente, agradable de tratar y bastante eficiente en su labor, desde que se conocieron aprendió rápidamente que en su compañía estaría a salvo.

Por eso lo había invitado al picnic en el lago, le había informado que se bañarían por lo que llevara su traje de baño, el saiyajin negó con la cabeza y le dijo que él no se bañaría, pero que sí la acompañaría. Aunque sabía que iría solo a velar por su seguridad y no por pasarlo bien con ellos, se alegró de todas formas. Sabía que ella no era del total agrado para el saiyajin, no estaba al tanto porque pero sentía que el hijo del Comandante tenía algo en contra de ella o que no confiaba, no lo sabía, pero sentía que él no era del todo honesto con ella, pero no una honestidad que le perjudicara, simplemente sentía que aún no se ganaba ni la confianza ni la estima de su escolta. Situación que para llevar un mes conociéndose le era extraño, todos caían rendidos a sus pies por su personalidad carismática, bueno… a excepción del segundo al mando del laboratorio, Nappa, Cauli y el príncipe, y una larga lista de individuos sin importancia...

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para el aterrizaje salió de su hogar. Apenas puso un pie fuera de la rampa se encontró con Teeb descansando en el piso. Muchas veces lo invitó a entrar y este siempre se negó, a veces pensaba que el saiyajin se tomaba demasiado en serio su trabajo y no quería establecer un vínculo emocional con su "protegida", era demasiado profesional. El joven saiya al verla se puso de pie, ella le sonrió y tomó su brazo, jalándolo en dirección a la zona de aterrizaje.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para presenciar las cinco esferas blancas descender a gran velocidad, los vacíos estacionarios con bandas elásticas recibieron el impacto de forma eficaz. Pasaron unos minutos para que cada vaina se quedara en completa calma en su posición, luego cada portezuela se abrió. Los primeros en salir fueron Raditz y Cauli, luego el príncipe y Broly, de los últimos fue el menor del grupo.

Sus armaduras estaban rasgadas y sus trajes sucios, el menor se veía cansado, el mayor fastidiado, la chica se veía como siempre al igual que Broly, solo el príncipe Vegeta parecía irritado, y esperaba que no tuviera que ver con su presencia porque fue lo primero que él vio.

Soltó el brazo de su escolta para correr hacia sus amigos, el más cercano era Broly por lo que fue al primero en saludar, el saiyajin se sorprendió de verla allí, la peliturquesa nunca los iba a recibir incluso en misiones más largas.

-¡Broly!-exclamó alegre-¿cómo estás?

-bien… y ¿tú?-preguntó mirándola fijamente, intentando encontrar el verdadero motivo de su presencia en ese momento, pero no encontró nada…

-¡genial!-sonrió al saiyajin, volteó a ver al resto de los saiyajin, los hermanos pronto caminaron en su dirección, vio a Cauli mirarla ceñuda y seguir los pasos del príncipe como un perrito faldero, miró sorprendida cuando su escolta se acercó al príncipe y este caminó en su dirección encontrándose en medio camino. Parpadeó un par de veces antes que los hermanos llegaran a su lado, le costó separar la vista de ellos, pero lo hizo, no quería demostrar su intención-¡chicos!-saludó a los hijos de Bardock.

-¡hey!-dijo el menor-¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues… les vine a dar la bienvenida ¿Qué más?-preguntó poniendo sus manos en su cintura-¿acaso no querían verme?

-no es eso… pero es extraño-respondió Broly mirándola suspicaz

-¡tonterías!-rió nerviosa-¿saldremos mañana verdad?-preguntó entusiasmada con sus manos delante de su pecho. Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo, caminaron en dirección hacia la salida, los saiyajin venían cansados y pronto se despidieron de su amiga para ir a sus casas.

La niña se quedó en el umbral esperando a Teeb que parecía conversarle algo de importancia al príncipe, Bulma aprovechó la instancia para observar la interacción, se distrajo un segundo cuando Cauli le habló al príncipe y lo reverenció para finalmente salir de allí también. Fue en ese momento en que el heredero al trono alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya, ella le sonrió instantáneamente, él en cambio le frunció el ceño y la despreció con la mirada para volver a ponerle atención a su escolta. La peliturquesa abrió la boca unos segundos en la sorpresa, no esperó que él la ignorara de esa forma, pero pronto se negó a pensar que había sido apropósito, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y siguió mirándolos, llegó un momento en que sus ojos se posaron en el vacío, pensando si debía o no hablarle… no quería pensar en las palabras de Cauli antes de que se fueran, sentía que él no la odiaba como la saiyajin lo había dicho, es más… sentía que él quería acercarse a ella, sus miradas estaban cargadas de algo… algo que no conocía pero que no era únicamente de desprecio. Suspiró con pesadez, ¿Por qué el hijo del Rey debía ser tan complicado?

-lamentablemente no hay más datos al respecto príncipe-la voz de Teeb la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó hacia la pareja que caminaba hacia la salida. Ella actuó por reflejo y siguió a su escolta, se detuvieron en medio del pasaje, sentía que la ignoraban pero no dijo nada.

-que estupidez… bien-el joven saiyajin le dio la espalda Teeb y a la chica y se alejó. Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa ¡¿de verdad que la iba a ignorar?! ¿Después de su regalo y su invitación? Frunció el ceño molesta y antes de que Teeb pudiera preguntarle a donde iría ahora ella corrió para alcanzar al príncipe que se alejaba a paso rápido, solo habían sido unos minutos en los que ella se decidió por alcanzarlo pero el saiyajin ya había recorrido más de medio pasillo.

(…)

Los pasos resonaron en el pasaje, sabía que era ella. Su olor la delataba, a pesar de haber estado un mes lejos de su planeta, su aroma no se había ido de su memoria y es más, la bolsita de caramelos constantemente se lo recordaba. No volteó ni disminuyó su paso, estaba furioso… lo que menos quería era verla y era lo primero que veía ¿Cuánta mala suerte podría tener? Pensó ingenuamente que estar lejos y distraído sería su instancia para olvidar todo lo sucedido, no fue así y verla no ayudó a disipar sus pensamientos ni sensaciones.

Cuando estuvo lejos se convenció a sí mismo de que solo fue una tontería, que sus hormonas le habían jugado una mala pasada y que le hubiera pasado con cualquiera, pero una vez lejos de ella su cuerpo se había calmado… no reaccionó a estímulos visuales de otras hembras, no como antes cuando recién había despertado. Aunque no le llamaban la atención sus ojos inconscientemente se posaban donde habitualmente no lo harían, pero eso ya no era así. Era como si para él todas las hembras y los machos fueran iguales, pues no sentía nada. Pensó ingenuamente que al haberse masturbado había liberado sus tensiones y que ahora sus hormonas ya no le impulsarían a comportarse como un macho común y corriente. Pero era cosa de sentir su olor y toda esa estúpida teoría se iba al demonio.

Cada vez que ingresó a su nave y se encontró con esa estúpida bolsa la recordó y su cuerpo respondió, por eso… se había decidido a ignorarla aún más que antes, cuando la vio todo se fue al drenaje… su sonrisa lo cegó, y no quiso ni mirar su cuerpo. Se sentía atrapado ¿Por qué cuando estaba lejos quería matarla y cuando estaba cerca de ella quería follarla?

¿Por qué solo pasaba con ella?

-¡príncipe!-gritó la humana, suspiró hastiado, podría perfectamente evadirla volando o corriendo, pero la curiosidad lo motivó a detenerse y además no quería demostrarse como un cobarde, menos en frente de ella, aunque no pensó en ese momento que estaba inconscientemente intentando llamar su atención con eso.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con desdén volteándose a verla, la chica paró su trote y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, respiró con dificultad y él esperó que recuperara el aliento.

-¿leyó mi carta?-preguntó entre jadeos, el saiyajin la miró sin expresión aparente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no respondió que sí, pero tampoco lo negó por lo que se animó a preguntar lo que le importaba-¿vendrá?-dijo esperanzada. Él no respondió nuevamente, solo se quedó estoico observándola, la chica frunció el ceño empezando a molestarse con su actitud-Teeb también irá…-dijo intentando animarlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me juntaré contigo?-preguntó mirándola despectivamente de pies a cabeza. Se sintió expuesta con ese simple acto, sintió sus mejillas arder y quiso gritarle que era un idiota arrogante, pero sabía que podía costarle la vida faltarle el respeto así al príncipe del planeta. En cambio mordió su labio inferior y asintió en silencio.

Y eso rompió algo dentro del príncipe. Ver su decepción y su frustración dibujada en sus ojos que encerraban un profundo océano lo descolocó, no sabía porque pero ver ese paisaje lo angustió, supo en ese momento que ella no estaba destinada a estar deprimida o a llorar, aunque no dejaba de verse bella, no era su esencia.

-creí que podíamos ser amigos…-murmuró mirando el suelo, el príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿amigos? Los saiyajin no tenían amigos, pero ella insistía en llamar a sus subordinados sus amigos ¿y quería ser amigo de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había olvidado que casi la mata?... sí. Ella lo había olvidado porque no le ofrecería semejante estupidez a quién casi la asesina, en cambio ella creía que él era una especie de héroe que la había socorrido cuando lo necesitó, si supiera que la había seguido para terminar lo que había empezado en el salón de trono no estaría allí con él ni menos lo estaría invitando a un "picnic".

-un príncipe no es amigo de sus empleados-respondió dando por finalizada la conversación. Le dio la espalda y siguió su camino, aunque en su interior se sentía incómodo y defraudado de sí mismo, ¿ser su amigo? ¿Sería eso posible?... ella era una científica nada más… él un príncipe. Los saiyajin no tenían amigos ¿Por qué ella insistía con eso? Frunció el ceño confundido, esa chica lo confundía en todos los sentidos… tenía la cabeza hecha un lío…

-¡príncipe!-cuando estaba por doblar para adentrarse en un nuevo pasaje oyó el grito de la niña, volteó a verla extrañado con su llamado, ella seguía en el mismo lugar donde la dejó, pero su postura era diferente, ya no se veía derrotada… es más se veía con ánimo y su energía renovada. Sus manos en su cadera y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios-¡no me rendiré!-abrió los ojos confundido, parpadeó unos segundos intentando analizar si había oído bien-¡seremos amigos tarde o temprano! Lo estaré esperando en la laguna del bosque de los gigantes ¡habrá mucha comida!-alzó su mano en despedida y corrió de regreso donde había dejado a Teeb.

Vio su pelo mecerse con el movimiento, y fue hipnotizado por su color. Ella no se rendiría ¿pero qué significaba eso? Por más que él la despreciara y la ignorara ¿ella seguiría intentando invitarlo a lugares y acercándose? ¿Cómo la olvidaría entonces? Pero… ¿Qué tenía que olvidar de ella? ¿Qué la deseaba cuando la veía?

¿Realmente quería olvidar eso? No lo sabía, estaba confundido… porque a solas pensaba que sí, que era lo mejor, que él no podía desear una hembra de otra raza, menos a ella a quién odiaba tanto y que quería usurpar la atención de su padre, pero era solo verla o sentir su aroma y en su cuerpo despertaba sensaciones que creía muertas cuando se trataba de otras hembras. Solo reaccionaba con ella… solo ella lo excitaba y lo hacía pensar en situaciones que no debería ¡tenía trece años y estaba pensando en sexo! ¿Era normal? ¿A quién debía preguntar? A nadie… era vergonzoso… pero si no fuera normal Nappa no le habría dado la charla en reiteradas ocasiones ¿no?

Nunca se había sentido más idiota, es más, jamás se sintió idiota… pero ahora estaba embrollado, en un constante dilema y no sabía a qué darle prioridad, si a su mente o a su cuerpo. Una parte de él quería que ella se acercara, sería la excusa perfecta para conocerla y acceder a ella, él no se rebajaría en buscarla y su orgullo estaría a salvo, pero su otra parte le insistía que eso era imposible, que era inconcebible que él, siendo el príncipe pensara en establecer una amistad o algo más con ella.

Pero esa otra parte hablaba solo cuando ella no estaba, o no había un estímulo olfativo, porque cuando estaba a solas como ahora con su aroma colado en su nariz, se sincronizaba con los deseos de su cuerpo y daba rienda suelta a su imaginación usándola como musa inspiradora. Su mente era inconsecuente… la despreciaba y después la anhelaba para utilizarla para su satisfacción personal. Entonces…

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Realmente debían ser amigos?... ¿debería ir al picnic?

¿Era correcto siquiera pensar en ello?... frunció el ceño cuando llegó a su dormitorio. Se estiró en su cama unos minutos, se reincorporó y se sacó su armadura. De ella cayó la carta que lo atormentó en ese mes lejos de ella. La tomó y la dejó oculta en un cajón. Se había aprendido de memoria cada letra… sobre todo la última frase… "besitos y abrazos" había averiguado por su scouter que eran y se leían agradables… si los imaginaba con ella al menos. Besos y abrazos de ella… casi podía sentir su calor y el sabor de sus labios, ¿serían igual de dulces que sus caramelos?...

¿Qué mierda importaba si era correcto o no?...

* * *

disculpen! creí que podría tenerlo listo antes, pero estaba estancada con la primera escena xD después de lo de Vegeta lo demás fluyó solo ajajaja

quería agradecer sus review :D! es lindo ver que les gusta esta locura de fic :3! quería que terminara con otra cosa pero preferí dejarlo hasta allí para no cargarlo de información ajajaja xD los dibujos de la carta de Bulma eran conejos y gatos por si no se entendió xDDD

bueno, que opinan? merezco algunas palabras xD? ahajaj bueno, espero que todas hayan tenido una linda navidad en familia y junto a sus seres queridos, yo lo pasé genial :D! las quiero montones y espero estar de vuelta la otra semana con algún otra conti de cualquiera de mis fic :3!

muchas muchas gracias por leer y dejar review! perdonen las faltas ortográficas y las palabras revueltas, son las 3:05am en mi país, no quería dormir antes de subir el cap :c estoy inestable ajajaj xD digan cualquier cosita si está mal xD

*averigüé la distancia de la luna con la tierra para usar un ejemplo en el fic xDDD*

bueno, gracias por todo :'D las quiero mucho y cuídense :D! saludos y nos estamos leyendo!

chai chaii :D


	11. Chapter 11

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 11

¿Malas jugadas del destino?

No estaba concentrado, es más no lo estuvo desde que salieron del planeta. En lo único que podía pensar era en lo desafortunado que era, en lo mal que había salido todo…

Si no hubiera sido por el entrometido príncipe él ya habría sacado de su lista de intereses a la peliturquesa, se habría salido con la suya y habría hecho lo que tanto quería hacerle a la terrícola desde que la conoció. Pero no… encima de que lo habían interrumpido ahora tendría que lidiar con un detalle importante e impenetrable:

Teeb.

Él no era rival para el hijo del Comandante del ejército, el soldado era el mejor de su generación, él ya no estaba para andar enfrentándose a jóvenes promesas. ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo conseguir su objetivo?... por el momento no se le ocurría nada, y aunque debía estar concentrado en los nuevos acontecimientos que los envolvían, él solo pensaba en su obsesión. Sí, era la mejor forma de llamarlo, recordaba la suavidad de sus senos al palparlos y se le erizaban los pelos de la cola, oh y su trasero descubierto en posición para ser corrompido… ¡maldito sea el enano amargado del príncipe!

-la verdad es que no me gusta mucho la idea pero si vemos los pro y contras como lo dice Bardock… es lo más conveniente-oyó decir al padre de Teeb entonces despertó de su trance mental y fue traído a la realidad, donde debía estar y no lamentándose por lo no ocurrido.

-Bardock siempre tiene las opiniones acertadas-asintió el Rey mientras miraba la superficie de la mesa.-creo que nos podemos adecuar a los cambios si lo que implica es el crecimiento del imperio

-al príncipe no le gustará esta opción-comentó el saiyajin calvo pensando de inmediato en el heredero, el monarca miró al tutor de su hijo y sonrió sin ganas ¿Qué no le iba a gustar? ¡Obviamente a su hijo no le gustaría! Pero como buen Rey que era, sabía que la prioridad era su futuro imperio, y su hijo con el tiempo lo entendería, a la larga era su herencia. Todo los sacrificios y frutos que hacía serían de su retoño y pensaba dejarle lo mejor a su cachorro, claro, ya no era un cachorro, pero aún le costaba asumir que su hijo crecía ¿Qué pasaba con él? desde un tiempo a otro se había vuelto… ¿emocional? No lo sabía, pero sus instintos cada vez se reducían más y sus pensamientos y… sentimientos salían a flote. ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de ese modo?

-tendrá que aceptarlo-asintió así mismo y alzó la mirada hacia el gemelo de su consejero más confiable-no has dicho mucho Turles

-lo siento alteza-sonrió cínicamente-me siento un poco incompetente con este asunto… quizás debió traer a Bardock

-me siento tranquilo con tú hermano en el planeta Vegeta-habló mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos enguantados-bien-se puso de pie-iré a hablar con el Rey Galáctico-le dio la espalda a sus consejeros y salió de la habitación que les habían asignado para sus reuniones.

Los habían recibido acogedoramente, habían llegado hace un par de días y la reunión con el Rey Galáctico fue de inmediato, no había ningún ser capaz de hacerles frente, por lo que no se sintieron amenazados y el trato de los residentes fue aceptable, no les temían pero sí respetaban. El lugar de reunión fue en un asteroide en movimiento llamado Novax 67, la tecnología del lugar era increíble, lo primero que pensó al pisar el lugar fue que Bulma estaría maravillada con el centro espacial.

La situación era clara, los habían invitado a participar en el consejo intergaláctico, unirse al Consejo Interplanetario, donde todos los imperios estaban registrados, lo primero que pensó fue que los estaban reconociendo como tal, pero lo segundo lo hizo pensar diferente, les temían. Por ello les pedían que participarán en sus procedimientos diplomáticos, querían que cambiaran sus métodos de crecer como imperio, dejar las purgas y comenzar un nuevo sistema de economía.

Él no era alguien a quien le gustara que le dijeran que hacer, pero la oferta era tentadora… el sistema consistía en cambiar las purgas por servicios de defensa planetaria. El resto de planetas que necesitaran de su protección les pagarían para que enviara tropas para eliminar las amenazas que los aquejaran. En el fondo, cualquiera de sus opciones era válido para él y sostenerse, pero el nuevo sistema era más barato para ellos, ya que se ahorrarían todo el procedimiento que conllevaba una purga: informarse del planeta, habitantes, clima, purgar, exterminar a la población, limpieza y luego vender… en cambio con el sistema de protección serían contratados por un planeta X, una tropa sería enviada a socorrer, los saiyajin tendrían las luchas que tanto anhelaban y les pagarían por eso. La eficacia era indiscutible.

Ya lo había hablado con Bardock y él pensaba lo mismo que él, una era más conveniente que la otra, así de simple. Oferta y demanda.

Caminó a paso firme por los pasillos de roca estelar, unos cuantos patrulleros escoltaban las entradas y lo reverenciaban al pasar, cuando llegó al salón de reunión no fue necesario anunciar su llegada, un soldado abrió de inmediato la puerta y lo reverenció al pasar a su lado. Entró con postura solemne y fue recibido por el monarca con tentáculos de color verde, el octópodo lo saludó sonriente mientras golpeaba suavemente con su cetro el suelo a la vez que un grupo de alienígenas grises salían por los costados con bandejas repletas de bocados, aperitivos y alcohol.

-¡mi Rey Vegeta!-exclamó con un tono adulador-¿ha tenido un inconveniente?-preguntó ladeando su enorme cabeza en comparación con su cuerpo mientras su corona dorada proyectaba un destello al azulejo.

-ninguno Rey Galáctico-negó mientras se sentaba en frente del molusco-vengo a darte mi respuesta-el Rey verde abrió los ojos con sorpresa y ansiedad en su rostro.

-¡oh! Que rápido pensaron todo-dijo mientras uno de sus tentáculos limpiaba el sudor que caía por su mejilla.

-no había mucho que pensar…-se encogió de hombros-los tiempo van cambiando y si no nos adecuamos a ellos quedamos estancados-el Rey asintió con entusiasmo presintiendo su afirmativa-aceptamos su propuesta Rey Galáctico.

-¡oh no sabe lo que me alegra oír eso!-chilló con deleite-sin despreciar al resto de especies que se han unido a esta asociación, eran los saiyajin quienes más me preocupaban-sonrió nervioso mientras que el saiya lo miraba suspicaz, el pulpo notó de inmediato su metida de tentáculo y se apresuró en explicarse antes que lo pulverizaran-ustedes son la raza más fuerte en las galaxias conocidas, son muy conocidos y temidos... y sobre todo admirados, es por eso que me era urgente que asistieran

-a tus enemigos tenlos más cerca… o algo así oí una vez-dijo reflexivo el monarca saiyajin, el Rey Galáctico frunció el ceño y nervioso negó con la cabeza.

-no Rey Vegeta no se confunda… ustedes no son nuestros enemigos-el saiya alzó una ceja expectante y se cruzó de brazos-pero es inteligente de nuestra parte tenerlos como amigos antes que enemigos ¿me entiende?-el saiyajin no respondió-es solo cuestión de supervivencia…-susurró temeroso

-astutos-sonrió triunfante el saiyajin provocándole escalofríos al molusco verde-la verdad es que esto nos es más conveniente-se encogió de hombros-solo eso-el Rey verde asintió con entusiasmo-bien… nos retiramos hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?-preguntó asustado y a la vez aliviado con la idea que se marcharan, su energía era aplastante.

-el retorno al planeta Vegeta es bastante tiempo y cada vez nos alejamos más… no me gusta estar fuera de mi planeta-el molusco asintió comprensivo-bueno Rey Galáctico, estamos en contacto.

-claro mi Rey-asintió con elegancia moviendo sus tentáculos con naturalidad-que tenga un buen viaje

-hmp-se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, pero la voz del Rey sentado en el trono lo interrumpió.

-¡Rey Vegeta!-llamó deteniendo el paso del saiyajin-¿cómo es que la tecnología de sus naves es tan avanzada?-preguntó curioso, la verdad era algo que les llamaba la atención desde hace mucho tiempo, el progreso de la raza sufrió una drástica alza en cosa de años.

-¡ah!-sonrió con orgullo-es mi científica-sonrió de lado mirando la estupefacción en las facciones del ser verde-una humana que tiene una mente brillante trabaja para mí.

-¡una humana!-abrió los ojos sorprendido-pero si se extinguieron hace unos años… ¿cómo es que…

-aterrizó en mi planeta hace algún tiempo, y la dejé vivir si trabajaba para mí-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-¿te interesa mi tecnología?

-de todas maneras Alteza… creo que podemos enriquecernos mutuamente-sonrió complacido, el saiyajin asintió en acuerdo-definitivamente esta es la mejor idea que hemos tenido

-efectivamente… bien nos contactaremos para afinar todos los detalles-el Rey verde asintió otra vez-nos vemos-se despidió el Rey Vegeta y salió de la habitación sin esperar el "adiós" del Rey Galáctico.

Camino de vuelta a la sala asignada para ellos mientras le enviaba un mensaje por su Scouter a sus consejeros dando la orden de partida. En menos de un mes quizás estarían de vuelta en el planeta Vegeta con las novedades y a pesar de que se vendría mucho trabajo por venir, estaba entusiasmado, sabía que era la mejor decisión, estaban avanzando, el desarrollo de los saiyajin era innegable. Y algo en su interior, algo que lo tenía confundido lo estaba inquietando… estaba desesperado por ver a su hijo y a la niña, a la larga su hijo estaba en una etapa complicada y ella había sido atacada y no pudo verla antes de irse, le urgía ver con sus propios ojos que sus retoños se encontraban bien.

Planeta Vegeta

Su estómago gruñía más fuerte que nunca y cada vez que sus tripas se retorcían recibía una mirada reprobatoria de su amiga peliturquesa, arrugó su ceño y chuteó una piedrecilla que se cruzó en su camino, no entendía para que había ido si no lo dejarían comer, en su infantil mente no había comprensión para la crueldad que hacía la niña, habían llegado hace dos horas al Lago del bosque de los Gigantes y aún no los dejaba comer ni un mísero bocado del picnic preparado por ella, debió ser más inteligente y comerse lo que su madre les había cocinado para aportar a la peliturquesa. Su madre había sido considerada con la niña y había enviado comida para aliviar la carga de la pequeña y él ingenuamente creyó que no sería necesario llegar con menos de la mitad de alimentos que les pasó su madre.

No pudo estar más equivocado.

No sabía que esperaban, o qué esperaba la niña, ni su hermano ni Broly lo sabían, se miraban entre los tres para luego observar a la pequeña que suspiraba y miraba el cielo como si en cualquier momento algo pasaría, pero no, nada cambiaba y empezaba a perder su paciencia, que era mucha.

La terrícola estaba sentada en una roca, a cada minuto (que para ella eran cada quince) alzaba su mirada al cielo para ser testigo de la llegada que nunca sucedía. Su pecho dolía, sentía sus manos sudadas y su estómago dolía, la ansiedad hacía estragos en su cuerpo, y él no aparecía. Reprimía su frustración y sus ganas de… de llorar, algo la hacía tener fe en que sí llegaría, quizás su constante seguridad en sí misma, pero era científica y ella se basaba en hechos no en presentimientos… y los hechos eran claros.

Miró al menor de los saiyajin y al ver su rostro entristecido entendió que se estaba pasando con su actitud, la idea era celebrar, divertirse… no hacerlos pasar hambre. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, el niño parecía como si no hubiera comido en meses, pero así era Kakarotto. Se puso de pie y sacó la caja de capsulas que estaba en su bolsito, tomó una y la presionó llamando la atención de todos con el sonido de la hoi-poi.

-bien… comamos-sonrió a sus amigos, a una distancia no muy lejos su escolta los observaba sin perderse movimiento alguno de ninguno de ellos-¡Teeb ven a comer!-lo llamó sonriente.

A veces le gustaría poder leer la mente de la niña, no era normal que siempre estuviera sonriente y que hablara todo el día de cosas sin sentido, pero sobre todo, quería saber porque su actuar. Se descruzó de brazos mientras se alejaba de su soporte natural. El bosque de los gigantes tenía ese nombre por sus enormes árboles que existían desde antes del origen de su raza, ahora quedaban pocas hectáreas con la maravilla natural, ya que la mayoría fue eliminada por las formas ozârus de sus antepasados. Por ello cuidaban y protegían a los gigantes ya que eran los pulmones del planeta.

El soldado se acercó al grupo y se sentó en la manta que la niña había extendido en la hierba, le era raro convivir con los mocosos, no era un fanático de los críos, él solo aguantaba al príncipe pero el heredero no actuaba como tal. Los hijos de Bardock devoraban como si no hubiera mañana, no había pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se habían sentado y comían sin parar. Se acercó al oído de la niña mientras ella trozaba un pastel y susurró:

-no vendrá-y se alejó rápidamente mientras tomaba una fruta para llevársela a la boca, sin dejar de mirar por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de la niña. La peliturquesa abrió los ojos unos milímetros más de lo usual unos segundos, supuso que la sorprendió, notó como el pecho en desarrollo subía y bajaba con intensidad, la había alterado con su comentario ¿Por qué? ¿Sería porque creía que nadie más lo sabría?... era lo más probable. Él presenció la plática de los adolescentes, y era natural en la niña reaccionar así con su entorno, pero lo que no era normal fue la reacción del príncipe.

Para haber despotricado una y otra vez que la odiaba, que no la toleraba, su olor apestaba, era imbécil y que debía desaparecer… fue bastante paciente y sobre todo, no demostró ningún inconveniente con hablarle y con su invitación. ¿Por qué? Fácil, él ya tenía la respuesta hace unos días. Cuando supo del niño salvándola de la violación, ahí las fichas habían encajado y el comportamiento del heredero lo había delatado, al menos de su ojo observador no se había salvado. El niño era otro más que había caído bajo las redes del encanto de la científica, no lo culpaba, la mocosa era atractiva, no de su gusto pero sí para el de muchos, estaba seguro que más de alguno de los "amigos" que ahora engullían estaban interesados en la niña, su príncipe tenía un camino complicado si quería algo con ella, sabía de varios saiyajin que esperaban la oportunidad para poder reclamarla, pero él no lo permitiría, si su príncipe la quería la cuidaría para él.

Aunque las intenciones de la mocosa fueran otras, porque él podía notar que la niña solo buscaba llevarse bien con el heredero, no tenía más intenciones que esa.

Bulma mascó sin ganas el dulce horneado de sus manos, en otra oportunidad se habría deleitado con sus progresos culinarios, ahora solo sentía el bizcocho amargo derretirse en su paladar, tragó sin ganas y dejó el trozo de pastel en un platillo de plástico, se puso de pie y se bajó sus pantalones cortos, lanzó su top al pasto y dejó sus sandalias dispersas, quedó solo en su traje de baño de dos piezas de color blanco, y sin darle mucha importancia caminó hacia el agua.

Teeb alzó las cejas ante el espectáculo, la niña tenía bonito cuerpo y deducía que sería más peligroso con el tiempo, siguió comiendo sin darle mucha importancia. Raditz ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada, él sabía que la humana era agraciada, pero a él no le provocaba "cosas", cuando su cuerpo despertó prefirió alejarse de ella para no opacar lo que sentía por su amiga, afecto de hermanos. Una vez que sus instintos se calmaron y procesó sus cambios, se permitió volver a verla para sentirse orgulloso que lo que sentía por ella no había cambiado.

Pero Broly no pudo apartar su mirada de ella, sus ojos grabaron en su memoria cada surco de su piel y por un momento sintió que estaba en el paraíso, ella era hermosa y el ambiente natural que la envolvía hacía un cuadro majestuoso. Tragó saliva nervioso e intentó apartar la mirada, observó al menor del grupo comer ajeno a su martirio y lo maldijo en ese momento, ¡Cuánto lo envidiaba! Que no daría él por ser un niño y no notar lo hermosa que era la humana. Con el tiempo empezaba a volverse complicado estar cerca de ella. Pero haría todo el esfuerzo necesario para seguir así, no se imaginaba su vida sin verla.

(…)

Limpió su sudor con una toalla felpuda que siempre le dejaban apilada en un banquillo cercano a la puerta. Respiró agitado e intentó recuperar el aliento, aunque estaba solo en la habitación, estaba desconcentrado. Sentía que estaba dando puños y patadas por nada, sin un objetivo claro. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban desconectados por completo.

Molesto por su incompetencia, lanzó el pedazo de tela al suelo y salió de la habitación, por primera vez en su vida no tenía ánimos para entrenar, o más bien, no es que no tuviera ánimos, simplemente no resultaba. Algo en su interior estaba en conflicto y no lograba dar con la explicación. Sus ojos se posaron en el paisaje que se vislumbraba por los vitrales de los pasadizos, el radiante astro rey estaba haciendo de las suyas e incluso en el palacio se sentía el ardiente clima. El día estaba perfecto para ir a bañarse a un lago…

¡Basta! Debía dejar de pensar en ello, no había pegado pestaña pensando en asistir o no a su invitación, todo apuntaba a no hacerlo y era lo que había hecho, él era el príncipe, no un saiyajin cualquiera, no podía mezclarse con el proletariado. Además ella no estaría sola… ¡un momento! ¡Eso no era importante! Frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo por sus pensamientos y aceleró el paso hasta sus aposentos.

Pero es que no podía negar que sí hubieran estado a solas, habría sido más sencilla la decisión. Estuvo toda la noche planteándose la situación, en diferentes contextos y acciones por parte de ellos y cada una terminaba en lo mismo. Sexo.

¡Tenía 13 años! ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¡No era normal! Era culpa de ella… si ella no fuera… como era, tan atractiva, si su olor no fuera tan engatusador y su maldita personalidad amable no estaría confundido, ella le provocaba de todo. Y lo tenía hecho un lío. Esa chiquilla debía ser una bruja, algo debían tener sus magnéticos ojos azules, que cuando quedaba prendido embobado en su mirada le debió hacer algún truco, no era normal su situación.

Intentó hacer su día normal, levantarse, entrenar, comer, entrenar… pero nada servía, solo pensaba en qué estaría haciendo ella, ¿se la estaría pasando bien? Seguramente, todo ella era diversión, y eso lo había notado mucho antes de sus encuentros cercanos, sus súbditos "amigos" de la niña siempre estaban comentando cosas que hacían con ella cuando creían que él no estaba oyéndolos. Por todo lo que había oído, él deducía que quién lideraba al grupo era ella, y era la niña quién decidía los panoramas. ¿Habría notado su ausencia?

¿La habría sentido?

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo amargamente mientras se estiraba en su cama, se quedó mirando el techo y llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, suspiró sin saber que contenía el aliento, había un malestar en su pecho, ¿se debía a ella? cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño, podría ser… podría ser que ¿quería verla? Ella ofreció su amistad y… bueno él la rechazó pero ella dijo que no se rendiría ¿entonces?

¿Entonces?... ¿él se podría acercar?

No estaría rebajando su orgullo si dejaba que ella intentara ser su "amiga" ¿no? A la larga sería ella quién insistiría en conocerse… y si se conocían él podría… él podría tener acceso a otras facetas de ella. ¿Cómo sería enojada? ¿Cómo luciría peleando? O ¿qué cosas hacía en su tiempo libre? Aparte de su trabajo en el laboratorio debía tener algún pasatiempo ¿no?

¡Basta! No podía seguir pensando en ella. Se levantó molesto y se encerró a tomar una ducha, lo mejor sería actuar según su rol, debía informarse de los avances y situaciones que enfrentaba el reino. Sí, eso haría, le exigiría a Bardock un informe detallado de los acontecimientos más relevantes.

(…)

Se habían pasado la tarde en el agua, lanzándose chorros y pillándose entre ellos, después de comer, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el grupo de jóvenes saiyajin se unieran a ella en el baño, Teeb se dedicó a observarlos al principio, pero finalmente terminó por dormirse bajo la sombra de un gigante y frondoso árbol, a pesar de todo el escándalo que tenían el adulto joven no despertó en ningún momento. Había sido un día agradable, risas y diversión por doquier.

Cuando el sol se ocultó optaron por volver a sus casas, los tres chicos alzaron vuelo confiados en dejar a la niña junto a Teeb, ella había usado su avioneta para llegar al bosque, pero ahora estaba bastante cansada por lo que optó por tomarle la palabra al saiyajin, antes su escolta le había sugerido llevarla en su espalda para llegar más rápido y ella obstinadamente se negó.

-Teeb-lo llamó mientras miraba a sus amigos dividirse en dos direcciones surcando el cielo bañado con tonos rojo bermellón y carmín, el saiyajin volteó hacia ella y observó sus facciones-¿sigue en pie lo de llevarme en tu espalda?-preguntó con timidez fingida, el saiyajin se dio la vuelta y se agachó sin responder, exponiendo su amplia espalda a la niña, a lo que en menos de un minuto ella brincó sobre él-¡gracias!-él no respondió y en silenció se elevó por el cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía.

Apoyó su mejilla en el hombro del guerrero y cerró sus ojos, jugar en el lago siempre la dejaba agotada, creyó que pronto caería en las redes de un profundo sueño, pero no fue así, su mente aún divagaba en cómo hubiera sido si él habría aparecido. Intentó olvidar el asunto, quizás él tenía algo que hacer, o amaneció enfermo… ¿cómo saberlo? ¡Un momento! Teeb le dijo que él no vendría y le había acertado.

-Teeb-susurró, oyó un "uhm?" de respuesta y sin rodeos habló-¿cómo sabías que no vendría?-pasaron unos segundos antes que el saiya respondiera, pero para la niña fueron minutos lentos que hacían crecer sus ansias.

-¿realmente pensaste que el príncipe vendría a un…-pensó unos segundos antes de hallar la palabra precisa para el momento- humilde picnic con sus subordinados?-respondió con otra pregunta, la niña frunció el ceño molesta con su tono ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Acaso estaba mal que alguien de la realeza compartiera con su gente? ¿Cómo el Rey hablaba con ella?

-¿y cómo habla contigo?-contraatacó conteniendo su indignación, el saiyajin sonrió por su astucia y soltó una inaudible risa.

-al príncipe lo conozco desde que era un crío… lo vi crecer, no puede comparar la relación que tenemos con la que intentas crear con él-la peliturquesa abrió los ojos en sorpresa al instante que sus mejillas se sonrojaron con intensidad.

-¡solo quiero ser su amiga!-se excusó rápidamente.

-¿dije lo contrario?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia-si quieres ganarte la confianza del príncipe tendrás que tener paciencia… no creo que consigas su amistad, los saiyajin no tenemos amigos.

-uhm me lo dicen seguido-susurró dándose por vencida mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro del saiya, ya podía ver el palacio, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y esperó a que Teeb le avisara de la llegada.

¿Por qué se sentía ofendida con la insinuación del soldado? Tenía razón, en ningún momento dijo que quería ser algo más que su amigo pero algo en su tono la hizo pensar lo contrario. Esa idea sí que era descabellada, el príncipe recién le estaba dirigiendo la palabra ¿cómo iba a intentar ser su novia si no se conocían? Bueno, ella buscaba conocerlo pero era porque buscaba su amistad ¿no? Eso no tenía nada de malo ¿o sí? además, él era más bajo que ella. No quería que su novio fuera un enano.

Teeb la dejó frente a su nave, la niña agradeció con una sonrisa y se despidió de él con un gesto de mano, lo vio fundirse con la oscuridad del pasaje y volvió su atención a su nave-hogar. Miró la esfera como si pudiera encontrarle alguna diferencia a como la dejó por la mañana, ahora que estaba sola podía dejar mariposear sus pensamientos.

Teeb le dijo con palabras endulzadas que un príncipe no podía ser amigo de sus súbditos, el hijo del Rey también se lo había repetido antes. ¿Tan difícil era querer llevarse bien? ¿Por qué algo le decía que él también lo quería? Sí, algo la hacía pensar que ella no era tan desagradable para él como creía, es más, estaba segura que él también quería su amistad pero no sabía cómo conseguirla ¡por eso ella podía ayudarlo! Ella no tenía problemas con hacer todo el trabajo, es más le gustaba saber que movimientos hacer y qué esperar. Dominar las situaciones…

Debía tomar el consejo del saiyajin de todos modos, debía armarse de paciencia para poder conseguir la amistad del pequeño príncipe, no sabía bien porque de repente le había surgido la urgencia de ser su amiga, pero no quería desistir con ello.

Aunque su primer intento hubiera fallado.

Sonrió melancólica hacia el cielo, ya había oscurecido por completo, caminó hacia el patio trasero que rodeaba su esfera espacial y llegó hasta su huerto, tomó la regadera y se devolvió hacia la entrada de su nave para poder llenarla de agua, entró a su hogar y dejó su bolsito en la mesa del comedor que estaba en la sala de control, fue hasta su cocina y dejó la regadera en el lavabo. Una vez llena bajó por la rampa para volver a su jardín.

No le gustaba la botánica, no tenía vocación ni mucho interés, pero cada vez que cuidaba de sus plantas y frutos recordaba a su madre, la mayor parte del tiempo la recordaba con sus plantas, cuando la imitaba sentía que estaba más cerca de ella y que al mantener vivo su recuerdo ella no se iría jamás. Siempre le daban ganas de llorar mientras miraba sus radiantes plantas, sus cosechas y el progreso que poco a poco daba resultados era bastante enorgullecedor. Se inclinó y apoyó sus rodillas desnudas en la hierba, le gustaba regarlas por la noche, en eso no se parecía a su madre. Ella siempre elegía la mañana para hacerlo.

Roció cada hoja con el agua que le alcanzó, dejó la regadera en el suelo y se levantó estirándose para desperezarse, debía pensar en otra oportunidad para acercarse al príncipe, por el momento no se le ocurría nada, pero ya hallaría la manera, era una genio al fin y al cabo.

Sonrió por última vez a sus plantas y se dio la vuelta, cuando alzó su mirada y se encontró con la figura de un individuo abrió los ojos asustada a la vez que daba un respingo y caía al suelo amortiguando la caída con su trasero. Y fue cuando el golpe la saludó que reconoció la figura en frente de ella.

Era el príncipe que la miraba hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados, estaba sin su capa y a pesar de ser tan bajito, aparentaba mucha más edad que Raditz. Después del susto que la hizo pasar, abrió la boca asombrada.

-príncipe…-susurró aún sorprendida con su presencia y él lo notó, no podía culparla, ni él mismo sabía qué hacía allí.

Después de hablar con el consejero de su padre se fue dispuesto a ir hacia su dormitorio, en cambio siguió el camino por donde atacaron a la humana y finalmente llegó al terreno en donde se encontraba la nave de la niña, era la tercera vez que la veía y no dejaba de asombrarle. Le había construido una más grande a su padre pero algo tenía la de ella que le inspiraba una sensación particular, curiosidad quizás… no lo sabía, recorrió el terreno que ahora parecía tan diferente a como solía verlo antes de que la niña llegara, como cuando veía a su padre estar horas de pie en el centro sin nada que hacer más que mirar el cielo. Lucía vivo ahora, ya no tenía ese ambiente de nostalgia. Cuando llegó a la parte trasera encontró el huerto de la niña, indagó cada planta y fruto, y antes que lo notara estaba sentado en un rincón comiéndose unas frutas mirando el cielo, fue allí cuando percibió la llegada de Teeb junto a la niña, sorprendentemente no se inquietó, manejó la situación con tranquilidad, creyó que la chiquilla se entraría a su nave pero no fue así. La vio regar las plantas como si fuera una labor muy difícil, y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a ella.

¿A qué diablos había ido allí? Y ¿para qué se había acercado? Habría sido mucho más sencillo desplazarse sigiloso ¡ella no lo habría siquiera visto! Pero no… ahí estaba frente a ella, cagándola. ¿Por qué sentía que de aquí a un tiempo lo único que hacía era estupideces? Era como si su cerebro lo hubiera abandonado ¡actuaba como un imbécil! Él no era así… ¿sería culpa de ella? era un poco absurdo pensar que todo era culpa de ella, debía asumir sus culpas, y él estaba siendo débil, débil de mente y cuerpo. Él debía controlarse, no perder la cabeza por un par de ojos coquetos.

Buscó en la oscuridad sus orbes oceánicos y se perdió al instante en sus grandes ojos brillantes y chispeantes de vida. Pero la magia se rompió cuando ella se puso de pie, desvió la mirada intentando defenderse, ella lo desarmaba con una simple mirada.

-¿está todo bien?-su voz lo hizo voltear hacia ella, trató de no respirar demasiado cerca, su aroma se impregnaba con facilidad en sus fosas nasales pero era difícil, era adictivo… demasiado.

-hmp-ella parpadeó de puro nerviosismo, no sabía que decir o qué hacer… para empezar no entendía su presencia allí.

-ehm… ¿le pasó algo hoy que no pudo ir al picnic?-preguntó sonriendo, aunque en su interior tenía ganas de gritarle que era un imbécil por hacerla esperar y que hubiera sido mejor que le dijera desde el comienzo que no iría, aunque en ese momento no pensó que sí lo había hecho, solo podía pensar en lo frustrante que había sido esperarlo para finalmente que él no apareciera, mantener su esperanza puesta en un caso perdido.

-en ningún momento dije que iría-respondió sereno, la vio fruncir el ceño a la vez que en sus labios se formaba un puchero que reflejaba su frustración.

-¿Qué tiene de malo… que seamos amigos?-se atrevió a preguntar sin despegar sus ojos de los del chico, el saiyajin quería dejarla allí en ese momento, él no estaba para andar soportando berrinches y ser juzgado, él era un príncipe y ella una simple subordinada del Reino, debía saber su lugar. Pero se quedó allí, observándola y pensando que responderle. Era tenaz, debía reconocerlo, a pesar de ser la hembra más débil del planeta actuaba como si no fuera inferior, su carácter era bastante fuerte casi como el de un saiyajin, es más diría que era más fuerte que las hembras que conocía, todas agachaban la cabeza con él, ella no. Ella fingía que lo respetaba, ella luchaba consigo misma para hablarle con cortesía fingida, podía ver en sus ojos como ardían de la frustración por no haber hecho lo que ella le pidió. ¿Era una lucha de egos? ¿Era eso? ¿A ella no le importaba si él iba? ¿Solo quería que cumpliera su petición egoístamente?

¿Quién era la Cosa? ¿Qué quería realmente la Cosa?

-eres una empleada de mi palacio ¿te parece normal?-preguntó alzando una ceja y casi al instante quiso recoger sus palabras al ver el semblante lleno de desilusión en la humana, la científica bajó la mirada y asintió. Los segundos pasaron y para ambos fue un momento lleno de tensión.

-quizás no es normal-susurró la niña rompiendo el inquietante silencio que los envolvía-… pero ¿Qué importa?-abrió los ojos sorprendido, él también lo pensó en un momento ¿Qué importaba si era o no normal? ¿Qué mierda importaba si era correcto o no? Sí, ella tenía razón. Él era libre de decidir con quién estaba y quién no, y en ese momento… quería estar con ella. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante esa revelación, si ella quería acercarse no lo impediría.-¿a quién le hacemos daño?-se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía, el saiyajin soltó un bufido para ocultar su dicha, su pulso no dejaba de bombear fuerte contra sus venas, sentía la sangre hervirle.

-¿Por qué quieres esto?-simplemente lo soltó. Esa duda lo venía atormentando desde que le entregó esa carta y no pudo contenerse ahora que tenía la ocasión para saberlo.

-¿Por qué no?-el príncipe frunció el ceño disconforme con la respuesta-tenemos casi la misma edad… vivimos en el mismo lugar-se encogió de hombros-y es molesto tener que estar escondiéndome de ti… pensando si te molesto o no-murmuró más para ella misma, aunque él lo oyó de todas maneras.

Escondiéndose de él… cierto, eso se lo había pedido cuando eran niños. Agachó la mirada sin saber que responder, él quería esto pero no se atrevía a asumírselo ¿cómo estar de acuerdo con ella sin hablarlo? Pero parecía que ella entendía su situación y no le molestaba llevar las riendas de lo que iniciaba entre ellos.

-¿quieres probar el pastel?-dijo la niña mientras se adelantaba y se volteaba para verlo-horneé mucho pensando que podía ir-le sonrió con la mejor cara que pudo y le hizo señas para que la siguiera, y él sin pensarlo mucho caminó detrás de ella.

Iba a conocer su nave, inconscientemente siempre quiso saber qué había dentro de esa esfera que llamaba tanto la atención de su padre y que sus soldados vivían visitándola. Y ahora podría… la siguió sin descruzarse de brazos, iba mirando el suelo cuando notó lo imbécil que estaba siendo a su parecer, él no era así, orgulloso alzó su mirada y entonces se fijó en la figura femenina que tenía delante de él. Tragó saliva de modo imperceptible cuando le prestó más atención de la debida a su cuerpo, sintió sus mejillas arder ante sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos, él la había visto sin ropa antes, y se había pasado la noche haciendo cosas por ello… ¿Qué resultaría ahora que compartiría más tiempo con ella?

La vio presionar un botón en la esfera y segundos después la puerta de desplegó en una rampa que se deslizó con elegancia hacia el suelo, la niña se volteó y le sonrió y lo volvió a desarmar en esos pocos minutos que llevaban hablando. Bulma tomó su mano enguantada y él abrió los ojos como plato, sin poder recriminarle que lo tocó y a la vez decepcionado por no poder rozar su piel con la suya por culpa de la tela, la niña lo arrastró hacia su hogar. Torpemente la siguió pensando en que esto era completamente diferente a las situaciones que él imaginó, su imaginación lo traicionó infinitas veces la noche anterior, organizando y realizando un sinfín de escenarios en que se sacaba las ganas con ella, pero la peliturquesa llevaba las cosas por otro camino, sus movimientos y gestos estaban cargados de otra cosa… ¿ternura quizás? Sería que… ¿ella no pensaba las mismas cosas que él?

¿Estaban fuera de tono entonces?

La iluminación de la habitación lo golpeó apenas puso un pie en la nave, frunció el ceño para acostumbrar sus ojos a la claridad y pronto quiso huir rápidamente, el aroma de la niña estaba en todos lados ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? Afuera tenía la ventaja que el viento y los árboles amainaban un poco su olor pero aquí dentro, y cuando la puerta se cerró, ¡solo podía olerla a ella! entonces sintió el calor apoderarse de él, su sangre caliente recorrer cada recoveco de su cuerpo y supo en ese instante que pasaría con su cuerpo si no reaccionaba antes, frunció el ceño ante sus propios instintos e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol que pudo para forzarse a no reaccionar. No podía permitir sufrir una erección con ella como testigo.

Se sentía tan incómodo y sobre todo un niño imbécil que sufría por sus cambios físicos cuando eran normales y debía simplemente asumirlos y crecer… pero si hacía eso… ¿ella le permitiría usarla? Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y el poco control que empezaba a crecer desbordarse, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, y pensó en otra cosa que pudiera ayudarlo en el momento… a su cabeza vino el entrenamiento, comida, su padre, Nappa, Teeb, frunció el ceño y su excitación disminuyó progresivamente.

-¡iré a cambiarme y sirvo el té!-chilló alegre la niña sacándolo de sus pensamientos, no tuvo tiempo para preguntar o quejarse cuando la chica ya había desaparecido, ¿lo dejaba solo? ¿Qué se creía? Frunció el ceño dispuesto a seguirla pero entonces notó que era un alivio, su aroma ya no era tan fuerte y sobre todo, sin su presencia sería más sencillo controlarse.

Una vez más calmado observó su alrededor, se acercó al panel de control y se sorprendió por la cantidad de botones y pantallas que invadían el mesón, su tecnología se veía arcaica pero a la vez complicada, miró cada rincón del panel, intentando descifrar para qué era cada pieza, menos de la mitad de los componentes logró entender, molesto consigo mismo por su capacidad dejó el sector para recorrer el resto del cuarto. Había una mesa en el centro, se acercó y pudo reconocer el bolsito que la niña traía cuando fue a despedirlos antes, miró hacia ambos lados y lo abrió sin pensarlo mucho, dentro pudo ver una caja y un par de cosas inútiles para él. Aburrido y decepcionado dejó el saco donde lo encontró, frunció el ceño cuando notó el desorden del cuarto, había ropa y revistas por doquier, alzó una ceja y frunció la boca con disgusto, caminó hacia la primera habitación que encontró que resultó ser la cocina, entró y admiró los implementos que habían en el cuarto.

Observó con atención cada cosa, muchas que desconocía y los olores que salían de una caja metálica llamaron su atención, satisfecho con que ese era el mejor cuarto de la nave salió de allí para seguir recorriendo. Caminó por un pasaje y notó que ya no había mucho por conocer, entonces una puerta llamó su atención. Sin pensarlo mucho posó su mano en el pomo y lo giró abriendo la puerta, se asomó por el umbral con seguridad y dio un par de pasos dentro, entonces su aroma lo golpeó con fuerza.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando comprendió que era su cuarto, el desorden era aún más visible que el de la sala de estar o entrada de la nave, su cama era mucho más pequeña que la suya pero calculó que caían perfectamente los dos en ella, claro un poco apretados pero… eso no era malo. Frunció el ceño ante sus propios pensamientos inútiles, en cosa de segundos que se demoró en observar el cuarto alzó su mirada hacia el fondo de la pieza y se quedó de piedra.

Su corazón bombeó con más fuerza que cuando terminaba una jornada de entrenamiento, sus mejillas se acaloraron más que con un día ardiente, y su pulso se desplomó, sintió a la vez un frío recorrer su espalda y mientras su sangre bombeaba entusiasmada por su cuerpo, él no dejaba de observar a la terrícola que estaba de pie cerca de los pies de la cama, vestida nada más que con unas prendas blancas que envolvían sus senos y su pelvis.

Sus ojos no perdieron la oportunidad y grabaron cada pieza de piel, concentrándose en sus montes que apuntaban tiernamente hacia él, no sabía que eran esas telas pero en ese momento supo que estaban estorbando y entonces cada escena que imaginó volvió como una patada a su memoria.

La peliturquesa observó al príncipe de pie en la entrada y parpadeó confundida, su rostro se veía igual que siempre pero sus ojos parecían idos, algo aquejaba al guerrero y se preocupó.

-este es mi cuarto…-le dijo indicándolo con su mano-¿pasó algo?...-preguntó con preocupación genuina, entonces el saiyajin parpadeó y la miró a la cara, la niña parpadeó al igual que él, lo vio fruncir el ceño y mirarla de pies a cabeza para luego voltearse e irse. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntó extrañada, sin pensarlo mucho salió detrás del saiyajin justo a tiempo para ver como caminaba hacia la salida ¡se iba a ir! Su corazón latió con fuerza y sin premeditación corrió detrás de él.

-¡príncipe no se vaya!-gritó para detenerlo pero el chico siguió su paso, lo vio presionar el botón de la puerta y bajar sin detenerse por la rampa. Apresuró su paso y casi cae al pisar una remera que tenía en el suelo, frunció el ceño al ver su propio desorden y que el príncipe había visto, sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse y siguió su paso, se apoyó en la escotilla y lo vio bajar-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó alzando la voz.

-es inconcebible que un príncipe y una empleada sean conocidos… menos amigos-soltó con desprecio alzando la voz para que ella pudiera oírlo, y sin esperar una respuesta aceleró su paso para perderse lo antes posible de la vista de la niña. Si se quedaba un segundo más con ella, terminaría haciendo algo que no debía, perdería el control y no actuaría muy diferente a como lo hizo ése saiyajin abusivo. Antes que todo él tenía orgullo y dignidad, que no perdería por ella.

Apoyada en el umbral, observó como el pequeño saiyajin se iba después de esas crudas palabras o quizás no lo fueron del todo, en el fondo él tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal por eso. Ella era solo una empleada, y él el príncipe de un planeta. Tal vez estaba acelerando las cosas, habían empezado a hablar hace muy poco después de ignorarse por años, pero ingenuamente creyó que podía rápidamente ganarse su amistad. La ligera brisa que la golpeó y la hizo temblar la obligó a entrarse y cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ella y miró el suelo sin saber qué hacer.

No quería rendirse… ella no era así, además sentía que Vegeta necesitaba un amigo, el chico era amargado y caprichoso, necesitaba compañía, y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar para que él se rindiera y decidiera ser su amigo? Suspiró entristecida y optó por darse una ducha de agua tibia para luego irse a dormir, se le había quitado por completo el apetito.

Un mes después…

Sentado en el trono pensó en lo mucho que extrañó el asiento de hierro, habían llegado en la madrugada, después de pensarlo detenidamente optó por iniciar con los preparativos necesarios para el cambio, debían realizar una reunión para organizar una conferencia para todos los habitantes del planeta, era un negocio importante y quería que todos estuvieran al tanto por su propia boca de los acontecimientos.

Y eso no era diferente con su hijo. Pero sorprendentemente se enteró por Bardock que el niño ya sabía de las novedades, y que no se lo había tomado mal. Lo que le extrañó demasiado, pero le fue más curioso aun cuando su consejero le advirtió de las actitudes del príncipe. El chico estaba más huraño que de costumbre y pasaba mucho tiempo en sus aposentos, ni siquiera salía a entrenar como antes, estaba preocupado, que su hijo no entrenara era una clara indicación que algo no iba bien.

Lo primero que hizo al sentarse en su trono fue pedir su presencia y la de ella. Por la información de su consejero, no habían tenido mayores problemas de convivencia, por lo que asumió que su hijo había entendido sus palabras cuando ocurrió ese incidente. Así que era tiempo de avanzar en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Bebió de su vino junto en el momento que su retoño irrumpió el salón como solía hacerlo, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando notó su altura ¡el chiquillo había crecido en dos meses! Y bastante, su bigote ocultó su sonrisa y miró sin perderse detalle el andar del príncipe que lo miraba sin emoción alguna. Frunció el ceño ante la inexpresividad del chiquillo pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Su hijo era así, no podía pedirle más.

-Padre-saludó el menor, el Rey asintió en señal de reconocimiento-¿pediste mi presencia?-apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos y observó al chiquillo buscando más cambios, sus hombros estaban más grandes y su espalda más amplia, le había afectado bastante el desarrollo pero no entendía bien a que se debía. Y sabía que si preguntaba al pequeño este se negaría a hablar, ¿Qué pudo haberlo ayudado tanto a su desarrollo? ¿Era normal? No tenía mucho conocimiento del desarrollo físico y emocional de los saiyajin.

-así es hijo-respondió sereno-creciste bastante ¿eh?-esperó alguna reacción y al no ver ninguna siguió con su charla-uhm… ¿has estado bien?

-claro-el niño miró extrañado a su padre ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaría de nuevo con sus actitudes nostálgicas que detestaba? Rogaba que no, no lo veía hace dos meses y que lo primero que lo saludara fuera un Rey emocional no era alentador; ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¡No! Estaba hecho un lío emocional y físicamente, de pronto su cuerpo despertó bruscamente, ya no pensaba como un niño. Se aproximaba su cumpleaños número catorce ¿se debía a eso? ¿Ya no podía negar el cambio aparente? Había asumido su desarrollo, ya no podía pelear en contra de sus instintos, estaba aprendiendo a controlarse para que no afectara su rutina diaria, estaba más retraído que de costumbre y pasaba más tiempo durmiendo, cuando menos se lo esperó ya había alcanzado la altura de Broly. Eso lo había dejado bastante conforme, pero no era lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Era ella, en vez de refunfuñar por las novedades que su padre traía y conocía por Bardock, solo pensaba en acercarse a la chica, la había evitado desde esa noche en que casi pierde el control. A veces imaginaba que hubiera pasado si no habría huido, (así pensaba de sí mismo, que había sido un cobarde), y siempre terminaba en un abuso desconsiderado hacia la terrícola, y la peor parte era que su mente disfrutaba recreándolo constantemente. Se sentía enfermo.

-cuanta elocuencia- soltó con ironía el Rey, el príncipe rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos usando su defensa natural-bueno… Bardcok me contó que ya sabes de los cambios que se avecinan… ¿Qué piensas?-preguntó interesado

-¿Qué que pienso?-respondió fingiendo indignación, no tenía muchas palabras al respecto porque no lo había pensado mucho estando ocupado con sus problemas-no importa lo que opine… la decisión está tomada ¿no?

-sí… pero me interesa saber tu opinión-estudió la postura de su retoño y no pudo ver incomodidad o molestia, se veía relajado y algo disperso, parecía no muy concentrado. El príncipe miró más allá del trono, concentrándose en la muralla detrás del asiento, estudiando los vitrales unos segundos para luego concentrarse en el mesón con aperitivos, caminó hacia los bocados antes de responder bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

Cuando el adolescente tomó un trozo de carne la puerta se abrió bruscamente irrumpiendo el silencio, ambos padre e hijo voltearon hacia el intruso que osó con invadir de ese modo el salón de trono, pudieron ver a Teeb con el rostro pálido y los ojos desorbitados mirando a la científica que ya había entrado corriendo por el salón, el Rey abrió los ojos sorprendido e intentando ocultar la dicha que sintió al verla.

Teeb la había ido a buscar por la petición del Rey, y rápidamente se vistió para poder verlo, no se pudo contener y al saber que estaba por verlo dio rienda suelta a sus emociones y corrió hacia él. El Monarca le hizo señas al saiyajin asombrado para que cerrara la puerta justo antes que la niña se lanzara a sus brazos para que nadie presenciara esa acción.

Bulma abrazó con fuerza al adulto, sentía que no lo veía hace años, él nunca se iba por tanto tiempo y aunque siempre estaba corriéndola sabía que la estimaba, prueba de ello era que nunca la trató mal, se sentía segura con el Rey. Era lo más cercano a una imagen paterna que tenía, y no pensaba en perderlo por nada en el mundo, no podía evitar extrañarlo.

El príncipe abrió los ojos como plato cuando la vio ingresar al salón, la estuvo evitando y no estaba preparado para verla, pero quedó de piedra cuando la vio lanzarse hacia su padre. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba abrazando… como escribió en su carta, ¿así lo habría hecho con él? rodeando sus brazos por su cuello mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo… por un momento envidió a su padre, él quería estar allí, él habría rodeado la cintura de ella con sus manos no habría quedado perplejo y permitido que solo ella lo tocara. Pero había una diferencia, su padre no quería follarla. Él sí.

-¡Bulma!-exclamó sorprendido por la muestra de cariño a la que no estaba acostumbrado-tranquila-pidió intentando separarla de él.

-¡lo siento!-sonrió nerviosa mientras se alejaba del calor del adulto-¡te extrañé demasiado!-chilló feliz, el Rey sonrió sin poder evitarlo ¿cómo no sentirse feliz con esa bienvenida? Él también la extrañó y pensó en ella al igual que como con su retoño, ya no podía negarlo. Para él esos mocosos que lo miraban expectantes eran su razón de vivir, jamás creyó que después de Lisab querría a otra hembra, y así fue hasta que apareció la niña, pero ella se ganó su lugar como una hija, sentía que así habría sido si hubiera tenido una niña con su mujer.

-qué lindo-soltó con sorna para hacerse notar, la humana volteó hacia él sorprendida por no haberlo visto y sonrió feliz de verlo.

-¡príncipe!-saludó alegre ganándose la sorpresa de ambos Vegetas, uno porque no sabía que ahora se hablaban y que hubiera cierta familiaridad entre ellos, y el menor no dejaba se asombrarle la felicidad que irradiaba siempre y sobre todo perplejo por la hermosa sonrisa que le regalaba solo a él.-¡hace tiempo que no lo veía!

-hmp-desvió la mirada molesto, ¿Qué sacaba con evitarla un mes si en unos minutos tiraba todo por la borda?-¿Qué querías padre?-debía irse de allí, no quería seguir inhalando su engatusador aroma.

-cierto…-alzó las cejas en acuerdo con su hijo-a partir de ahora implementaremos un nuevo mecanismo de economía-le habló a la terrícola para informarla, el príncipe caminó para acercarse a su padre, inconscientemente marcando territorio, aunque deseara a la hembra no dejaría que se acercara más a su padre-ya no haremos purgas.

-¡eso es genial!-sonrió la niña con la noticia-se dedicarán a trabajar como las personas normales-asumió conforme, ambos Vegeta fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo y adoptaron una mueca de desacuerdo que hizo pensar a la chica que estaba con dos príncipes o dos reyes, miró a ambos y sonrió nerviosa ¡Cuánto se parecían a veces! Sus gestos y muecas eran como dos gotas de agua.

-si para ti trabajar como personas normales es ser contratados por otras especies para solucionar sus conflictos con otras reinos, peligros o lo que sea es eso, pues entonces sí, trabajaremos como personas normales-dijo con ironía el monarca

-¿Qué son personas?-preguntó extrañado el menor, Bulma volteó hacia él que le preguntaba a su padre, y sonrió al verlo actuar con naturalidad, era primera vez que no lo sentía incómodo con ella o con su entorno, parecía seguro al lado de su padre, no lo culpaba… ella era igual cuando sus padres vivían, y ahora había adoptado esa costumbre con el propio padre del príncipe.

-así se decían los terrícolas entre ellos-respondió el Rey mientras el chico asentía frunciendo el ceño en comprensión-en fin… por ello es que necesito de tus conocimientos-la niña asintió ansiosa ¡amaba las cosas nuevas!-no somos especialistas en diplomacia… quiero que prepares a mis consejeros con eso.

-¡claro!-asintió meciendo sus mechones turquesas hechizando al príncipe con ese gesto-por mí no hay problema, me gusta esto-dijo con entusiasmo.

-bueno… una vez que incluyamos "esto"… es probable que en muchas misiones necesiten de ti-comenzó diciendo tranquilo, intentando calmar el ambiente para lo que se venía-ehm… te asignaré a un pelotón-ambos adolescentes abrieron los ojos en sorpresa con la información-será un escuadrón especializado… ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

-¿saldré del planeta?-preguntó esperanzada, el Rey asintió sin dejar de mirarla-¡oh eso es genial!-dijo emocionada saltando de un lado a otro, el príncipe desvió la mirada rápidamente, aunque deseaba mirarla sabía que era peligroso hacerlo.

-claro… serán diferentes cosas, por investigación sobre todo…-murmuró mirando a su hijo, el menor al sentir sus ojos puestos en él alzó la mirada hacia él-y será en tú escuadrón donde estará asignada-abrió los ojos impactado con la revelación.

-¡¿qué?!-exclamó sin creerlo parando por completo la celebración de la niña, el Rey frunció el ceño y optó por volver a actuar firmemente con ambos.

-lo que oyeron… es una orden-dijo firme-ahora lárguense, tengo cosas por hacer- no quería ser testigo de quejas y reproches, así que lo mejor era dejarlos solos con sus frustraciones.

Vio a los adolescentes salir del salón y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de su hijo, sabía que estaba tentando a su suerte pero era lo más conveniente, el escuadrón de su primogénito era el más apto para la presencia de la niña, cuando Bardock le contó que entre los niños no habían sido testigos de más conflictos se solventó a tomar esa decisión, estaba seguro que con la ayuda de la chica su hijo podría adoptar con mayor efectividad su rol de príncipe y futuro Rey, el chico necesitaba aprender a gobernar, debía comprender que no solo la fuerza era necesario para ello, también la mente. Y ¿quién mejor que para enseñarle eso que la terrícola? Asintió conforme a sus pensamientos y llamó por su scouter a su consejo, debían iniciar los preparativos. Miró el lugar que antes estaba ocupado por los mocosos y sonrió, era la oportunidad perfecta para que se llevaran bien, aunque no le había contado a nadie de su decisión ahora se lo diría al consejo.

¿Qué podría salir mal de eso? Su hijo ya no la atacaría, no veía nada de malo que pasarán tiempo juntos ¿no?

* * *

Disculpen la demora! pero bueno aquí esta el cap :D! espero que les haya gustado! este cap es crucial para lo que se viene, tengo algunas dudas sobre unos detalles pero creo que las iré resolviendo según lo que surja y encuentre que quede mejor con el fic xDD

soy feliz! después del cap 29 de DB Super quedé muy feliz ajajaj xDD volviendo al cap, como que todo conspira para que el parcito estén juntos xDDD quizá que salga de eso xDD bueno, espero no decepcionarlas y que la demora no las tenga hechas unas fieras ajajaj xD

no sé si fue en este fic o en otro donde me preguntaban de donde era D: en fin, soy de Chile c: si hay algo que no entiendan díganlo no más, tenemos muchos modismos que no se entienden ajajaja xD

participaré en un concurso para la página "por los que leemos fanfic de dragon ball" por el mes de febrero, estoy nerviosa! porque la pareja que me tocó no me gusta para nada! :C es más rogaba que no me tocara Vegeta porque no quería hacerlo con nadie que no fuera Bulma :C y la suerte no está de mi lado! será un VegetaxTight :C! mi corazón y alma están destrozados pero hay que darle no más! me ayudará a enriquecerme con mis relatos xD es experiencia jaja no sé si lo publique en esta página porque como lo dije, no me gustó la pareja :C! pero bueno no las hincho más xDD

Gracias por sus comentarios :D! espero con ansias leer lo que opinan de este cap :3! saludos y que estén muy bien :D! cuídense!


	12. Chapter 12

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, Lemon.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Resignarse a su presencia

Observó al monarca con semblante preocupado, aunque el Rey parecía conforme con su decisión, él solo pensaba en que había actuado de forma precipitada, pero no podía decirlo delante de su gemelo y del Comandante del ejército. Se quedó en silencio mientras Turles le informaba de los avances con el comunicado hacia el planeta.

-por lo que supe… Bulma ya los preparó para lo que se avecina ¿no?-preguntó el Rey

-esa mocosa es desesperante-farfulló el saiyajin calvo-es terca… gruñona y habla demasiado

-pero al menos ahora tenemos las herramientas para manejar esta situación-la defendió el gemelo de armadura oscura.

-hmp-bufó molesto el tutor del príncipe.

Hablaron de los avances tecnológicos, sobre cómo iban progresando solo con la dirección de la terrícola, también del día del comunicado, luego de analizar los puntos en la lista, el monarca dio como finalizada la reunión. Vio a los saiyajin ponerse de pie a excepción del gemelo de banda roja, lo observó intentando dilucidar su accionar y comprendió que algo pasaba, que algo más quería hablar pero en privado.

-¿no vienes?-preguntó Turles, su hermano negó sin mirarlo y se cruzó de brazos, el saiya frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros, de aquí a un tiempo notaba a su hermano más distante que de costumbre y sobre todo, que parecía estar en algo secreto con el Rey. No le molestaba porque siempre terminaba enterándose, con su red de espionaje siempre sabía todo. Pero, lo que sea que mantenía a su hermano pensativo lo intrigaba…

Nappa volteó ligeramente notando el intercambio, desvió su atención rápidamente, no le interesaba lo que el idiota de Bardock hablara con el Rey, tampoco celaba la relación entre ambos ¿Por qué hacerlo? Él estaba conforme con su lugar y sobre todo, porque él tenía algo que los demás de los consejeros no, la confianza del príncipe. Y eso era lo importante, el Rey un día dejaría el trono y sería el príncipe quién los liderara, en ese momento no importaría las relaciones anteriores del Rey. Sería un reinado completamente nuevo y participaría de él.

Cuando ambos saiyajin salieron del salón de juntas, el Rey quiso hacer corto el trámite que los envolvía.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?-interrogó arrugando el semblante.

-no creo que haya sido una buena decisión asignar a la niña al pelotón del príncipe-cuando el Rey era directo, lo mejor era responder de la misma forma, a pesar de ser un cercano al monarca, no podía tentar ni abusar de ello.

-tú mismo me informaste que no habían indicios de más confrontaciones entre ellos-lo acusó apuntándolo con su dedo índice enguantado y con sus facciones adornadas por la confusión y molestia aparente.

-no es por eso que lo digo Alteza-el Rey Vegeta frunció el ceño al sentirse ajeno al oír el título estando a solas, pero desechó el malestar rápidamente.

-entonces ¿por qué? Habla-ordenó impaciente.

-es por lo de la atracción que creemos que existe-el saiyajin contempló a su subordinado en silencio, había olvidado por completo esa teoría, tosió nervioso y desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable. Entendía la preocupación de Bardock, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, la menor corría un grave peligro, tentando a su suerte, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que su hijo ya no pudiera controlarse y terminaría acechándola, y naturalmente, la niña no podría defenderse. Entonces Teeb vino a sus recuerdos ¡la mocosa estaba protegida! No tenía de que preocuparse.

-no seas absurdo Bardock-rió intentando ocultar su error-está claro que mi hijo no siente nada por la chiquilla-dijo despectivamente meciendo su mano-no la ha vuelto a atacar

-pero y ¿si al ser humana hace que la fase 2 pase más rápido que con una saiyajin? Considera también que en los machos la fase se reconoce antes-dijo con pasión en su voz, intentando disuadir al monarca testarudo que había cometido un error-y por no ser saiyajin puede haber acelerado las cosas… es una posibilidad a la que no podemos negarnos… si es as-

-¡YA BASTA!-interrumpió alterado el monarca, silenciando al instante al gemelo de cicatriz en su mejilla-mi hijo jamás se fijaría en ella-sus cejas casi se podían juntar y Bardock reconoció su rostro de furia que en mucho tiempo no veía.-conozco lo que tengo… Vegeta detesta a otras razas ¿y va a querer estar con una hembra que no sea saiyajin? Por favor Bardock date cuenta de lo que dices.

-disculpe Alteza-su voz sonó mecánica, pero sabía que no podía hacer más, estaba molesto y no podía contradecir los dichos del Rey, era cierto que era un consejero Real, pero si el monarca no quería escuchar, no era su problema, él había cumplido con advertirlo. Sabía que Vegeta estaba cegado en la negación, él quería convencerse que sus hijos (sí, él ya encasillaba a la terrícola dentro de la familia del Rey, aunque ninguno lo dijera y fuera un modo indirecto, a la niña la trataba como una más del clan real y se preocupaban de ella como tal) se llevaban bien, y que algo así como una relación no surgiría.-solo creí necesario hacerle saber esto…

-hmp-lo despachó con un gesto menospreciativo, vio por el rabillo del ojo como el saiyajin más leal se ponía de pie y salía rápidamente del salón. Suspiró fastidiado, aunque le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas a Bardock… la inquietud ya se había instalado en su pecho.

(…)

La ansiedad, la rabia, la desesperación y la excitación dominaban el cuerpo del adolescente de la realeza, quería verla, moría por verla, y tenía rabia porque se estaba demorando en aparecer por esa puerta, y no sabía cómo tratar de calmar su sed de ella.

Ella debía aparecer en cualquier momento, le daría una clase privada sobre _Diplomacia_ , que absurdo… pero eran órdenes del Rey, no había más opción que acatar. Habían hecho la insinuación que presenciara la charla de la peliturquesa hacia los consejeros, a lo que él se negó por completo, él no sería tratado como uno más, él era un príncipe. Por lo que la niña iría a un despacho a darle la misma charla, pero estarían a solas.

Mordió su labio inferior con impaciencia, estaba atrasada al horario establecido, movió su pie con nerviosismo y cuando los golpecitos en la puerta resonaron no pudo hacer más que ponerse de pie de un golpe y rápidamente correr a abrir.

La terrícola estaba cansada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello alborotado, vestía la misma ropa que el día del picnic en el lago, pudo ver a través de su top la cuerda blanca que componía lo que sea que cubría sus montes.

-lo siento Alteza-dijo sumisa-no encontraba la habitación-él la miró tan intensamente que la niña no pudo hacer más que agachar la cabeza, frunció el ceño ante su actitud ¿Qué le pasaba?, molesto la sujetó fuerte de la muñeca y la empujó dentro de la habitación. La niña exclamó sorprendida y cuando por el impulso sus cuerpos se rozaron, se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos, se perdió en sus ojos hechiceros, y el control fue lanzado por la ventana.

La empujó hacia el sofá, ella solo jadeó por la sorpresa, rápidamente la encerró entre sus brazos ella de espaldas a él. No le incomodaba su vestimenta, pero en ese momento la odió, se sacó rápidamente su armadura spandex y se bajó como pudo el traje azul, cuando volvió su atención a la humana, ella había volteado su rostro y lo observaba curiosa. Sus manos desnudas invadieron su cadera y sin siquiera darse la molestia de entender la ropa de la chica, sus fuertes dedos la arrancaron de su piel, ella exclamó asustada y él solo pudo contemplar la tela blanca de esa vez… por sentido común, se acercó y la bajó bruscamente, ella se movió inquieta bajo su dominio y él la sujetó con fuerza de las caderas.

-me lastimas-sollozó pero él no la tomó en cuenta, la acercó a él y cuando su miembro rozó su trasero supo que no había vuelta atrás, una mano se coló por debajo de su prenda delantera y se encontró con esa tela a juego de su pelvis, sencilla de romper al igual que la anterior, palpó uno de sus montes con desesperación haciéndola chillar en el proceso.

La ubicó en el centro del sofá, se posicionó entre sus piernas, sujetó sus caderas y meneó su pelvis ubicando su entrada, la niña respiraba agitada y él también, cuando la punta de su virilidad sintió una abertura se concentró en profanarla. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la menuda espalda de la niña y empujó hacia delante, oyó su jadeo y la apegó más a su piel, abrazándola fuerte impidiendo su escape, entonces la embistió. Se movió en su interior como si nada pudiera detenerlo, ella no podía escapar de su agarre, y él la usó como tanto soñaba. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su momento, y antes que pudiera siquiera alzar la vista hacia la entrada de la habitación, despertó.

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente, miró el techo de su dosel y el cielo artificial de su habitación que se traslucía por la tela del mueble. Su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad y el cosquilleo en su miembro le advertía de lo que se encontraría si bajaba la mirada. Oyó nuevamente los golpes en su puerta y frunció el ceño ¿quién había osado en interrumpir su maravilloso sueño? Maldición ¡no! ¿Quién había osado en entrar a sus aposentos?

-¡¿quién mierda es?!-gritó con rabia sin levantarse de la comodidad de su cama.

-lo siento príncipe-la voz de Nappa, rodó los ojos y negó incrédulo, con el dorso de su mano se limpió el sudor que se había acumulado en su sien-estuve mucho tiempo insistiendo en la puerta de sus aposentos… por eso entré, lo lamento.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?-gritó molesto, oyó al saiya calvo toser nervioso detrás de la pared-¡habla de una vez Nappa!

-por petición del Rey, fui enviado para confirmar la reunión con la muchacha terrícola Alteza-sintió su pecho comprimirse cuando la recordó, cierto… hoy debía reunirse con ella así como en su sueño…-¿Alteza?

-…-miró los relieves de las mantas que rodeaban sus pies, le habían informado hace tres días de que la niña estaría en su pelotón, y el día de ayer habían programado esa reunión… la tendría más cerca que nunca…-¡¿Por qué mierda no iría?!-gritó fingiendo molestia

-como diga mi príncipe-farfulló el saiyajin-con su permiso, me retiro-oyó los pasos del saiya y el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Suspiró cansado y se desplomó en la suavidad de la colcha.

Estaría a solas con ella… y su sueño no ayudaba a disminuir su ansiedad… bufó molesto y se levantó. Debía iniciar su día.

(…)

Miró con atención cada rincón de la habitación, nunca había estado en un cuarto más lujoso que ése en el palacio, ni siquiera el salón de trono se le equiparaba, su estómago rugió y rogó a los cielos por calma, estaba nerviosa… lo que no tenía sentido, diría exactamente lo mismo que dijo antes a los consejeros, pero no podía evitar que la sola idea de pensar que expondría para el príncipe la alteraba.

Volvió a concentrarse en estudiar el cuarto, una alfombra que se notaba que era fina cubría la superficie, las cortinas se mecían suavemente por la débil brisa que ingresaba por el ventanal. Los muebles eran firmes e imponentes, estaba sentada en una silla cómoda y sus papeles estaban ordenados sobre una mesa amplia de una madera rojiza. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñequera y suspiró, había llegado a tiempo pero no podía decir lo mismo del príncipe enano, bueno no tan enano… desde esa vez que se vieron cuando el Rey llegó se sorprendió con lo alto que estaba, había alcanzado su altura en un mes. Culpó la genética de su raza…

Suspiró escandalosamente mientras borraba las arrugas de su falda con sus manos, movió sus pies nerviosamente. Contemplaba el techo, el ventanal y la pulcritud de la mesa sin dejar de morder su mejilla interna derecha adornando su rostro con una mueca. Se puso de pie intentando calmar sus nervios, paseó por la sala ajena a los pasos aproximarse, se detuvo en el ventanal y se quedó viendo hacia afuera, no siempre tenía la suerte de admirar esa vista… su nave quedaba a nivel del suelo al igual que su laboratorio, y nunca había recorrido por los otros pisos.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente haciéndola brincar en el proceso, se volteó rápidamente meciendo su pelo suelto que caía sobre sus hombros al igual que su media cola sujetada por un broche rojo, su vestido se meneó junto a su movimiento al mismo tiempo que subía su mano hacia su pecho, observó al príncipe que entraba con postura altanera y semblante que reflejaba su mal humor.

-príncipe-saludó sonriendo cuando lo vio, el adolescente cerró la puerta y sin mirarla caminó hasta la esquina superior de la mesa y se sentó-no llegué hace mucho-rió nerviosa mientras se acercaba-por lo que no tuve que esperarlo demasiado jejeje-cuando vio que el chico no pensaba responderle su ceño se frunció al instante, sintió su labio temblar de rabia ¿Por qué no podía ser más humilde como su padre? En sí los saiyajin eran orgullosos pero el príncipe los superaba a todos juntos. Resignada se sentó en su lugar y respiró profundamente para calmarse.

-bien… comencemos-dijo serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin mirarla, la niña frunció el ceño y rió tontamente llamando la atención del adolescente, el príncipe levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para verla reír-¿de qué rayos te ríes?-preguntó indignado con su actitud.

-es que-rió cubriendo sus labios pareciéndole más atractiva con su gesto al menor-me causa gracia estar aquí solos… jajaja- _solos_ … frunció el ceño y la miró con rabia falsa, ¿le hacía feliz estar solo con él? sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, la situación era completamente diferente que en su sueño pero no podía dejar de pensar en que podía terminar igual si se lo proponía…

-no le veo lo divertido-contradijo con un gruñido al final-deja de reír

-¡claro que lo es!-debatió la terrícola-hace un mes estabas gritándome que no te hablara y ahora el Rey ordenó esto-indicó hacia los papeles-y encima me asignó a tu grupo ¿no te parece irónico? Por lo menos a mí sí-rió burlesca, el saiyajin frunció el ceño y su ojo tembló a juego con la comisura de su labio en un tic nervioso intentando a toda costa mantener en sigilo su furia. A ella le parecía gracioso… ¿sabría que a él solo le complicaba las cosas? exhaló profundo, miró los papeles que estaban en el lugar de la chica y se centró en ellos, luchando por no mirar su delantera en el proceso. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, la chica parecía haberse calmado ya.

-¿tienes la información en esos papeles?-preguntó serio llamando la atención de la niña. La vio parpadear confundida para asentir a los segundos siguientes. Sin esfuerzo alguno se inclinó y los alcanzó antes que la niña pudiera arrebatárselos-bien… lárgate, no te necesito-murmuró con desprecio mientras estudiaba los papeles.

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida por su trato ¿podía ser más antipático? Abrió la boca levemente sin dejar de estudiarlo ¿hablaba en serio? ¿Pensaba correrla ahora? ¿Qué clase de tratos eran esos? Ella muy amable accedió a enseñarle sobre el asunto y él a la menor oportunidad la corría como sí no importara, sintió la ira correr por su cuerpo y sus manos se empuñaron sin dejar de temblar, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y el saiyajin levantó la mirada en ese momento, lo vio alzar una ceja y bajar los papeles hasta la mesa.

-¿Qué no me oíste?-preguntó fastidiado-lárgate-la despachó volviendo a centrarse en los papeles, la peliturquesa tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, estrechó sus ojos y se puso de pie bruscamente a la vez que golpeó la mesa con sus manos llamando la atención del príncipe, el chico volteó a verla con asombro oculto.

-¡óyeme príncipe engreído!-abrió los ojos estupefacto al igual que su boca y estoico la contempló en silencio-¡hice muchos esfuerzos para venir y programar esta charla! ¿Y tú vienes y me quitas MÍ trabajo y me corres de la nada? ¡No puedes menospreciar así a las personas!-exclamó molesta sin siquiera medir sus palabras ni pensar-¡tuve que organizar mi horario! ¡Era mi día libre!-chilló molesta-tuve que hacer muchos cambios y ¿así me lo pagas?-respiró agitada y con el pasar de los segundos y al ver como el rostro del adolescente mutaba de asombro a furia, comprendió su error, cubrió sus labios con su mano y abrió los ojos igual de sorprendida que él antes.

El príncipe se puso de pie con calma inexistente sin dejar de observarla, vio el temor en su mirada y corroboró que la niña no era tan tonta al saber que había cometido un error, se alejó de su puesto y caminó lento hacia ella, la niña tembló y descubrió su boca para susurrar un "lo siento yo…" casi inaudible, levantó su mano derecha y en su palma formó una esfera violeta de energía que crecía lentamente junto a su paso hasta llegar frente a ella. Notó su pecho subir y bajar con intensidad, y aunque llamó su atención no dejó su enojo de lado, debía ponerla en su lugar. Él no toleraría ninguna burla, menos por parte de ella.

-¿quién te crees que eres?-preguntó rechinando los dientes mientras acercaba su bola de energía al rostro de la niña-¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ?-gritó haciéndola saltar y temblar.

-yo… yo-susurró sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros que la fulminaban con odio, veía la energía en la mano del chico y miraba sus ojos, sabía de lo que eran capaz esos ataques… y aunque en su cinturón portaba su arma, no estaría a la altura del saiyajin para defenderse.

-mira mocosa-gruñó intimidante-podría volverte polvo si lo deseo y nadie podría detenerme-se acercó aún más, podía sentir su aliento y su aroma se impregnó en su nariz, se obligó a ignorar su calidez y su engatusador olor-aprenderás tu lugar en este palacio… quizás mi padre aguante tus estupideces-murmuró acercando su rostro al de ella-¡PERO YO NO TOLERARÉ TUS INSOLENCIAS ZORRA! Cuando sea Rey serás lo primero en desaparecer… y sí vuelves a pasarte de lista como ahora, morirás antes ¿queda claro?-vio sus labios temblar y aunque intentó alejarse la mesa impedía su escape, estaba encerrada entre el borde del mueble y un saiyajin amenazante que estaba casi sobre ella.

-no…-alzó una ceja expectante sin bajar su mano-no me harías daño…-susurró sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, el saiyajin sorprendido abrió la boca sin dejar de verla-ya lo habrías hecho…-dijo reuniendo valor que no sabía que tenía.

El príncipe la contempló estupefacto ¿cómo sabía que no podía hacerle daño aunque quisiera? Su amenaza era vacía incluso para él pero creía haber actuado suficientemente bien como para lograr su objetivo, verla temblar lo había hecho creerlo. Bajó su mano al mismo tiempo que extinguía su poder, sin alejarse y sin dejar de asesinarla con la mirada la observó intimidante. Se quedaron en silencio, ella apoyó sus manos en el borde del mueble exponiéndose, bajando su inútil defensa y a la vez permitiendo que él pudiera acercarse más. El saiyajin maldijo por lo bajo cuando su armadura neutralizó el roce de su pecho duro contra los montes suaves de la niña que subían y bajaban.

-no volverá a pasar-rompió el silencio sintiéndose derrotada-entiendo… mi lugar-susurró conteniendo la humillación de reconocer (aunque no estaba de acuerdo) lo que él decía-… ¿puedo largarme ahora?-preguntó con su voz temblorosa y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, maldijo sintiéndose débil y encima delante de él.

Él entendió su pregunta, pero no quería alejarse ni dejarla ir. Sintió su sangre caliente, su respiración golpeaba su piel y quería… estaba tentado a cumplir su fantasía ¡podía ser muy sencillo! Simplemente darla vuelta, subir su falda y… y violarla. Eso sería lo que estaba pensando y la revelación lo afectó lo suficiente como para alejarse bruscamente de ella, liberándola.

Oyó los pasos suaves de la niña correr hacia la salida al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos e inhalaba la última esencia de ella en el cuarto, su dulce fragancia mezclada con el miedo ¿era retorcido si le excitaba más que cuando olía normalmente?... respiró con dificultad y volteó a tiempo para ver su falda moverse y regalarle un vistazo gentil de sus piernas.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente hermosa? Hermosa era poco para definirla, tuvo que controlarse a niveles desproporcionados para no abusarla ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Naturalmente no pensaría en hacer algo así, ella lo llevaba sobre los límites…

¿Qué le esperaba ahora que tendría que verla más seguido que nunca?

(…)

Era su primera misión junto al pelotón del príncipe y la primera vez que saldría del planeta rojo, estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Y no por la misión en sí, sino por estar cerca de él. Había pasado más de una semana, donde los saiyajin ya habían empezado a emplear su nuevo mecanismo de suficiencia. Dieron un comunicado a nivel planetario, obviamente ella fue excluida de ello.

Caminó incómoda en dirección a la zona de despegue, le habían entregado un uniforme acorde a la vestimenta de las saiyajin hembras, pero ella se había negado a usar un bañador y una armadura, por lo que le presentó un diseño similar al Rey, este no le quedó más opción que aceptar, después de insistir tanto terminó por sucumbir a sus deseos.

Su traje consistía en una remera ajustada con mangas, tenía un ligero escote que se pronunciaba más con la armadura, en vez de un bañador usaba una mini falda, tanto la remera como la falda eran de color rojo, como la falda era algo corta, optó por usar unas panty medias negras transparentes, que hacían juego con la combinación de colores, al mirarse al espejo asintió conforme con el resultado, solo la armadura que se acentuaba a su figura como una segunda piel y sus botas eran blancas. Se puso un cintillo rojo decorando su cabello turquesa, tomó su cinturón junto a su pistola de rayo láser y adjuntó un bolsito pequeño donde caía su caja de capsulas a la perfección.

Rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario, ósea sí, pero no era parte de su modo de vida… no iba a tirar la toalla con respecto a entablar amistad con él. Aunque en ese momento estuviera muy molesta por cómo la trató, buscaría la manera de ganarse su aprobación, creyó que habían progresado… aún creía firmemente que él solo se mostraba así, cuando la arrinconó en el salón elegante, algo en su mirada le dijo que no le haría daño a pesar de ver claramente la rabia que sentía en ese momento, de las veces que se enfrentaron, nunca llegó a dañarla.

Cuando llegó donde estaban sus amigos y ahora compañeros de misión, no pudo evitar ruborizarse, la miraron asombrados, Raditz silbó vulgarmente, Kakarotto rió burlón, y Broly no despegaba sus ojos de ella.

-¡dejen de molestar!-chilló furiosa e incómoda-Broly parpadea ¿quieres?-preguntó sarcástica logrando que el saiya alejara su mirada avergonzado-¿Qué se supone que esperamos?-preguntó para desviar la atención de los chicos.

-al príncipe-sonrió el menor-te ves muy bien Bulma

-siempre me veo bien-dijo soberbia mientras movía su pelo con su mano.

-pffff-parpadeó confundida hacia el bufido, Cauli estaba apoyada en una de las naves esféricas y la miraba de pies a cabeza, la humana la ignoró y volvió su atención hacia sus amigos, la saiya gruñó por lo bajo, no podía creer que el príncipe hubiera tolerado la presencia de la horrorosa chica, con el tiempo, el odio del chico lo había acogido como suyo. No entendía nada, de un momento a otro le anunciaron tantos cambios… ¡tenía la mente hecha un lío! Pero lejos lo que más la sorprendió fue eso, la presencia de ella. Frunció el ceño con disgusto al mirar la interacción de sus compañeros con la niña ¿Qué le encontraban de atractivo? Había oído rumores de machos que buscaban aparearse con ella y no podía concebir que alguno la considerara como hembra. Era tan débil y de colores extraños, parecía constantemente como si estuviera enferma o algo así.

Se reincorporó apenas vio al príncipe acercarse, su corazón latió con fuerza y caminó a paso rápido cuando lo vio detenerse en el centro de todas las naves, ella llegó primero a su lado, pronto los machos del grupo junto a la humana se aproximaron.

El príncipe ignoró su presencia, no se molestó siquiera en mirarla, sabía que la encontraría exclusivamente por su olor, se negó a regalarle una fugaz mirada. No volvería a caer en sus trucos sucios…

-bien… las coordenadas están en sus scouter, suban a las vainas-ordenó firme, la peliturquesa parpadeó asombrada, su liderazgo era innato, no podía negarlo pero lo que le faltaba era ser un _buen líder_ , miró a sus compañeros de pelotón asentir sin preguntar y frunció el ceño.

-¿así sin más?-balbuceó confundida viéndolos separarse de a poco para cumplir su orden, el príncipe arrugó el ceño y en contra de su pronóstico volteó hacia ella. Y quiso huir apenas la vio. Le dio un vistazo rápido, no se concentró 100% en ella pero fue suficiente para comprobar que lucía bien… demasiado bien con ese traje.

-¿tienes alguna objeción soldado?-preguntó serio sin exhibir su sufrimiento interno, la adolescente frunció sus delgadas cejas a la vez que sus labios se amurraban, los saiyas contemplaron la escena en silencio, nerviosos y sobre todo, temerosos.

-ehm… no soy un soldado-dijo con reproche-soy científica… y no entiendo bien el procedimiento yo-

-acatas mis órdenes, es tan simple como eso ¿difícil de entender _científica_?-oyó una risita burlesca de Cauli, agachó la mirada y asintió en silencio.-muévanse

-falta una nave-dijo para sí mismo el saiya de cabello largo llamando la atención de los presentes. El príncipe frunció el ceño y contó las esferas, comprobando que lo que decía el primogénito de Bardock tenía razón, estaban todas las naves de ellos, faltaba la de la humana. Frunció el ceño molesto y volteó hacia ella sorprendiéndola sacando una caja de su bolso.

-¿tu nave donde mierda esta?-preguntó perdiendo la paciencia

-ash que genio-susurró la peliturquesa sorprendiendo a los saiyas por su intrepidez-está en mi capsula hoi-poi Señor-dijo eso último con ironía, al ver como el príncipe estrechaba los ojos, se apresuró en apaciguar la ira del adolescente-¡ya la saco, ya la saco!-balbuceó riendo nerviosa-no te enojes solo era una broma je je-Vegeta la miró sin dar crédito ¿en serio se comportaba así después de lo que había pasado entre ellos? Anonadado, prefirió ignorarla y dejar de llamar la atención, pasó de largo entre sus soldados y abrió la puerta de su nave.

-¿es tu nave-hogar?-oyó preguntar al menor del grupo e inevitablemente volteó hacia ellos, vio a la niña negar sonriendo, fue testigo de cómo los tres machos e incluso la hembra del grupo observaban atentos.

-nop-negó sonriente ignorante de que todos la miraban-hice esta nave para mí cuando el Rey me informó de mi nuevo rol-dijo guiñándoles un ojo a sus amigos-es la versión moderna y compacta de mi nave-hogar, admírenla… ¡la versión mejorada!-exclamó orgullosa mientras presionaba la capsula y la lanzaba al aire.

Efectivamente era una versión compacta de su nave, del mismo color y forma, la única diferencia era que el logo que su nave exponía era más pequeño y las letras grandes, esta lucía solo el logo en la puerta.

-wou Bulma te luciste-silbó Raditz-¿y cuál es la diferencia?

-la sala de estar es más pequeña-dijo contemplándola-quité los implementos innecesarios para viajes de esta índole-se encogió de hombros-¿soy un genio no?-sonrió exhibiendo sus dientes blancos.

-¿Cuáles son los implementos innecesarios?-preguntó Broly

-ehm…-miró la nave y frunció el ceño, la verdad era que solo había reducido el tamaño y la había modernizado en comparación al modelo que su padre había construido-no entenderías…-optó por omitir la información.-¿Dónde comparten la información de la misión?-preguntó mientras empezaban a desplazarse hacia sus vainas.

-en los scouter-dijo sonriente el saiya de cabello alborotado-mejor sube pronto antes que el príncipe se moleste-susurró mientras volteaba a verlo, ambos observaron al saiya de cabellera flameada subir a su vaina sin prestarles atención-nos vemos cuando aterricemos-susurró como si de un secreto se tratara. La peliturquesa observó al niño correr hacia su nave y subir rápidamente, sus compañeros ya se habían dispersados, abrió la escotilla de su esfera que era más que el triple del tamaño que las vainas personales de los saiyajin.

Una vez dentro de su nave, se sentó en el puesto de control, sacó de su bolsito el scouter que el día anterior le había entregado Badock y buscó la información, frunció el ceño al no encontrar nada más que un programa recién iniciado ¡no había nada! Empezó a desesperarse, si se retrasaba el príncipe se enojaría, pudo oír y ver por la ventana como todas las naves a excepción de una alzaba vuelo, estaba nerviosa ¿cómo comunicarse con alguno de los chicos para que compartiera su información si no tenía siquiera sus códigos? ¡Ni siquiera había anotado los números de construcción de los aparatos para por último hackearlos!

Entonces su comunicador vibró y sonó haciéndola saltar, abrió rápidamente la ventana que aparecía en el lente rojo (pidió uno rojo para que combinara con su ropa) parpadeó confundida y a la vez curiosa por la información.

" _Código de aterrizaje: XVB90_

 _Agrega este número a los contactos: 892637873K_ "

Era breve, pero suficiente para iniciar con su misión. Obedeció al pie de la letra y cuando la nave espacial inició el despegue volvió a tomar su scouter y respondió.

"¡ _Gracias! ¡Me salvaste! Ya no sabía que hacer… sí el tonto del príncipe se hubiera enterado ¡seguro que me acusa con el Rey! y ya no podría tener otra oportunidad como esta…_ " sonrió y dejó el aparato sobre la mesa del panel, seguramente Broly se había preocupado, el mensaje era poco expresivo, muy a su estilo. Se puso de pie y se estiró haciendo crujir sus articulaciones, ella no había implementado el sistema de hibernación, ¡que aburrido sería! Así que tendría que pasar una semana en su nave a la espera del aterrizaje. Su comunicador volvió a sonar y vibrar, parpadeó confundida, a esas alturas los saiyas ya deberían haber caídos rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo… tomó el scouter y abrió el mensaje. Sintió sudar frío al leer.

" _insultar a un miembro de la realeza puede ser considerado traición, la traición se castiga con la muerte ¿acostumbras a hablar mal de mí a mis espaldas? A veces también he hablado mal de ti, y lo volveré a hacer contando lo de ahora, así tengo suerte y te sacan de mi pelotón ¿no?_ "

Pudo leerlo con su voz, sintió su mano temblar y sin pensarlo mucho optó por responder rápido.

(…)

Imaginaba su rostro y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, aunque al principio le molestó leer que lo llamara "tonto", no pudo evitar imaginar su reacción al darse cuenta que con quién hablaba era el mismísimo _Tonto_ , debería haber iniciado el modo sueño de la vaina hace quince minutos pero allí estaba mirando el espacio por la ventana esperando una respuesta.

Y completamente ansioso.

Miraba su comunicador como sí en cualquier momento este indicara un nuevo mensaje, estaba emocionado. Estúpidamente se sentía ilusionado con una respuesta de ella, no podía seguir negándolo. Cualquier contacto con la terrícola lo hacía reaccionar.

El aparató vibró y rápidamente lo tomó

" _se lo ruego… ¡le hornearé muchos pasteles! Puedo hacerle galletas o arreglar su nave y dejarla igual de genial que la mía. Pero no le diga a su padre ¡ni siquiera notará mi presencia en su pelotón! Prometo no volver a interrumpir ni preguntar nada ¡lo juro!_ "

Separó sus labios sorprendido, no dejaba de asombrarlo… era tenaz, a pesar de todo era intrépida, se arriesgaba a pedirle favores después de como la había tratado, era como sí ella no entendiera a pesar de sus malas palabras. No había dudado en extorsionarlo, negó sin dejar de sonreír. Re leyó el mensaje y suspiró ¿Qué no notaría su presencia si guardaba silencio? No, aunque estuviera quieta en un rincón notaría su presencia, era imposible no hacerlo con ese aroma tan adictivo que ella desprendía. Miró el lente pensando que responderle, estaba confundido… a pesar de estar molesto con la asignación de ella en su escuadrón, no podía negar que le era interesante, además ¿a quién engañaba? Verla seguido e iniciar este tipo de contactos como el mandarse mensajes era satisfactorio… quizás… quizás podría conseguir lo que quería de ella.

Frunció el ceño molesto, él era un príncipe y estaba meditando como lograr un acercamiento de algún tipo con la empleada del palacio ¡que absurdo! Primero porque él no debía desear a una hembra que no estuviera a su altura, y segundo… porque tenía todo el derecho de poseer a la mujer que quisiera, y ella no era una excepción. Respondió un " _no me convences_ " y se apoyó en la suavidad de su silla.

A los minutos después ya tenía una respuesta, sonrió ansioso y se dispuso a leer. Su cuerpo prendió automáticamente al leer, aunque él estaba llevando la respuesta en otro sentido.

" _haré lo que me pida ¡por favor! No quiero perder esta oportunidad… puede cobrar el favor en lo que guste, naves, mejoras, comida, compañía…. Oh vamos sé que quiere ser mi amigo, yo también lo quiero, porque no olvida todo esto y empezamos de cero ¿sí?"_

Haría lo que le pidiera… haría lo que le pidiera… sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar pensamientos de índole sexual, era obvio que ella no se refería a eso. Pero más importante aún, ella nuevamente estaba ofreciendo su amistad… le llamó la atención que asegurara con convicción que él también deseaba lo mismo, quizás confundía su interés sexual por amistad.

No respondió, no directamente… el silencio también era una respuesta, él no aceptaría sus dichos, pero tampoco los negaba. Dejó su comunicador reposar en el panel y presionó el botón para iniciar la hibernación. Se acomodó en el sillón, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos inhalando el gas. Definitivamente con ella en su vida las cosas se volvían interesante, realmente ella era sinónimo de diversión… empezaba a comprender a sus soldados.

(…)

El planeta en que habían aterrizado era de gravedad mínima, tanto que todos tuvieron que utilizar las pulseras regularizadoras de ambiente para poder desplazarse sin flotar, era un astro mayoritariamente azul, cielo, tierra y agua de tonos azules, incluso las hojas de los árboles. Bulma estaba maravillada y le resultaba hasta irónico que el segundo planeta que conociera fuera todo lo contrario al primero en el que actualmente residía.

Gracias a la información que "amablemente" el príncipe le había enviado pudo enterarse de los datos de la misión, el código no era nada menos que la contraseña para ingresar al grupo que mantenía el pelotón del príncipe, donde estaban todos agregados y finalmente ella también pudo acceder y ser parte de ello.

Era un planeta llamado _Záfir_ , registrado en el Comité Galáctico al igual que el planeta Vegeta actualmente. Záfir era habitado por una especie pacífica de aspecto humanoide, por los datos que tenían en el informe su apariencia era muy similar a hadas de cuentos para la peliturquesa, todos de piel azul pálido, pelo de color plateado y ojos negros con orejas puntiagudas, eran alargados y medían más de 1,80 cm los más pequeños.

El planeta era regido por un sistema democrático, no había un líder específico, un consejo numeroso decidía las leyes del lugar. Habían pedido la ayuda de los saiyajin porque estaban siendo constantemente asediados por un grupo de piratas espaciales, a pesar del tamaño de los Záfirianos eran muy débiles y delgados, no podían hacerle frente a los piratas y las armas que estos usaban eran perjudiciales para la raza.

Había varias zonas que se veían visiblemente dañadas, con huellas de incendios recientes, la flora completamente destruida y la tierra destrozada. El grupo aterrizó en un área desolada, la peliturquesa encapsuló su nave al igual que el resto. Había implementado esa mejora en las vainas hace tres años. Cada saiya dejó la capsula entre su armadura y esperaron por órdenes del líder, mientras que la humana contemplaba el lugar asombrada.

-bien-habló el príncipe presionando botones en su comunicador-el distrito central está al Oeste, debemos ir hasta allí y comunicarle a estos retrasados inútiles que ya estamos aquí-soltó fastidiado

-no es necesario-habló la terrícola de espalda al grupo sin dejar de mirar los árboles-ellos ya saben que estamos aquí… miren-apuntó con su dedo hacia la punta de un árbol-allí hay sensores magnéticos que captan las frecuencias de radiación que emiten las naves espaciales-cuando no oyó respuesta de sus compañeros volteó a verlos y parpadeó confundida hacia ellos que la miraban como sí hubiera dicho alguna blasfemia-solo decía que ellos… ellos saben que estamos aquí-susurró nerviosa.

-eres tan cerebrito-farfulló con burla el menor-¿debemos ir de todos modos no?-preguntó hacia el líder quien no dejaba de mirar a la terrícola, el príncipe asintió sin mirarlo y sin dejar de observarla a ella, el niño parpadeó confundido, nunca había visto al príncipe actuar de ese modo… esa mirada era extraña, pero a la vez se le hacía familiar.

-¿y cuál es el rol de ella aquí?-preguntó Cauli cruzándose de brazos-no peleará con los Piratas me imagino-soltó con un bufido

-ahora cada escuadrón tiene un integrante del área de Ciencias-respondió Broly defendiendo el rol de su amiga-deberías estar agradecida que nos asignaron a nada menos que la jefa del departamento de tecnología-dijo sereno mirando a la saiyajin que lo fulminaba con su mirada asesina-la idea es fomentar el desarrollo tecnológico e investigación a la vez que cumplimos las misiones, complementar nuestros conocimien-

-oh ya cállate-gruñó la hembra-ya entendí sabelotodo-alzó su barbilla molesta y desvió la mirada.

-como sea…-habló Raditz viendo venir una discusión.

El príncipe ignoró al grupo, ascendió hacia el cielo sin esperar que lo siguieran, claro que el escuadrón ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacción por lo que respondieron al instante, imitándolo. Solo la humana los contempló sin saber qué hacer, recordó la primera orden el príncipe y buscó entre su cajita una capsula que le sirviera, maldijo por lo bajo cuando lo único que encontró fue una motocicleta que le sirviera para la ocasión. No le quedó más opción que usarla, una vez fuera de la capsula se subió y encendió el motor, algo incómoda por el reciente calor que empezó a sentir presionó el acelerador y siguió al grupo que iba bastante adelante, condujo a toda velocidad y aun así estaba a un par de kilómetros de distancia.

No había notado que la temperatura había subido, sentía su sien sudar y lo único que quería era detener la moto y lanzarse al primer charco de agua, su cabello ondeaba hacia atrás y la brisa apaciguaba un poco el calor, alzó su mirada al cielo y notó que ya estaba más cerca del grupo que surcaba el cielo, miró el tablero que indicaba la velocidad y comprobó que no había ningún cambio, por ende eran los saiyajin quienes habían disminuido de velocidad, sintió su scouter vibrar en su bolso, frunció el ceño molesta por su ineptitud ¡debía usarlo no guardarlo! Detuvo su transporte y se colocó el aparato en su oreja derecha.

- _Bulma_ -era Kakarotto- _más adelante hay un río que corta el camino de tierra ¿tienes como cruzarlo?_ -recordó lo que cargaba en su cajita y maldijo por lo bajo, solo portaba las capsulas 12-14-17-107, la número 12 correspondía a una casa, la 14 era la motocicleta que usaba y la 17 era un pequeño jeep, mientras que la 107 pertenecía a su nave espacial.

-¡maldición!-gruñó molesta

- _descuida… ya voy por ti_ -no tuvo tiempo para responder cuando oyó al chico aproximarse, alzó su mirada al cielo sorprendida por su velocidad.

-vaya eso fue rápido-dijo una vez que el niño aterrizó junto a ella mientras guardaba la capsula de su motocicleta.

-hay que acatar rápido las órdenes del príncipe, lo aprendí a la mala jeje-rió mientras acariciaba su nuca-bien, sube-vio al pequeño agacharse mientras se volteaba ofreciendo su espalda.

-¿no debió venir Broly o Raditz? Eres muy pequeño para cargarme…-dijo no muy segura

-son órdenes del príncipe y no hay problema ¡soy muy fuerte!-casi había olvidado que un niño de 8 años humano no se podía comparar a un saiyajin de la misma edad, Kakarotto era mucho más fuerte que un humano adulto promedio. Naturalmente podría llevarla sin problemas, obedeció al niño y se subió a su espalda, lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos y sus piernas se engancharon en la cintura de él-ni siquiera pesas-dijo el niño alzando vuelo, la peliturquesa solo pudo reír ante el halago ingenuo del niño. Que buena idea había tenido el príncipe… un momento ¿él se había preocupado por ella ordenándole al hermano de Raditz que fuera a recogerla?

-¡Kakarotto!-exclamó impaciente por una respuesta-¿fue el príncipe quién sugirió que vinieras por mí?-preguntó esperanzada

-no… Broly notó el lago y pensó en ti-fue como si le hubieran lanzado una cubeta con agua fría-pero el príncipe me ordenó venir, aunque Broly quería hacerlo-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a sus dichos, a lo que ninguno analizó la importancia de ese detalle.

Claro, el niño era aún muy lento para esas cosas, no captó la urgencia del saiya silencioso por la niña, y ninguno del grupo notó la molestia del príncipe por la preocupación del chico. Naturalmente prefirió mandar al menor del grupo, si alguien iba a tener contacto con la humana sería el mocoso que aún ni entendía para que servían las hembras.

(…)

A la peliturquesa el monumento le recordó al palacio del Rey en la Tierra, no era muy grande como el castillo del Rey Vegeta, pero si lo suficientemente imponente para demostrar que era un edificio público. Era el único edificio de color blanco, el resto que componía la armoniosa ciudad eran de tonos cían y celestes. Ya se habían topado con muchos nativos, que los miraban con curiosidad y reían entre ellos.

No se veían hostiles ni mucho menos preocupados por su presencia, al contrario algunos les aplaudían mientras caminaban hacia el palacio, otros vitoreaban alegres y supo en ese momento, que lo más probable era que hubieran anunciado su llegada como un gran acontecimiento que les traería nuevamente la paz.

La humana sonrió a los nativos orgullosa, estaba realmente satisfecha con el nuevo mecanismo, los habitantes los miraban esperanzados y agradecidos ¡era tan gratificante hacer el bien!, miró a sus compañeros que parecían incómodos, supuso que no era para nada sencillo acostumbrarse a esto. Ellos habían nacido bajo un sistema distinto, los cambios siempre confundían… miró al príncipe que encabezaba el grupo, recordó ingenuamente la ilusión que sintió al pensar que él podría haberse preocupado por ella, aunque tampoco fue un mal líder al enviar a Kakarotto por ella, pudo perfectamente ignorar a su subordinado, era la excusa perfecta para que no completara su trabajo y así la expulsaran del grupo… abrió los ojos por completo ante esa revelación… él no usó esa oportunidad para poder deshacerse de ella como le dijo ¡él no quería que se fuera!

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y amartillar en su oído ¡oh dios que revelación! El príncipe no la quería fuera del grupo como le hizo creer. Entonces comprendió su indiferencia con su último mensaje, su silencio… él estaba aceptando su propuesta.

Empezarían de nuevo e intentarían llevarse bien.

Sonrió feliz y aceleró el paso para acercarse a él, veía su espalda ancha con anhelo, luego se quedó viéndola pensativa ¿era así de amplia antes? ¿Por qué hasta hace tan poco él parecía un niño y ahora un adolescente? Obviamente él también debía crecer… así como a ella le habían crecido los senos cuando tenía 11 y había dejado de ser una niña cuando cumplió 12… ¿Qué otros cambios vendrían?...

Sin pensarlo más intentó llegar a su lado, pero fue fuertemente empujada por Cauli quién notó su intención, no tuvo ni tiempo para afirmarse de algo o alguien por el empujón y cayó al suelo golpeando su trasero.

-fíjate por donde vas-dijo burlesca la saiya, la humana frunció el ceño y la miró ardiendo de rabia.

-lo hiciste apropósito-la acusó mientras se ponía de pie antes que alguno de sus amigos la ayudara a levantarse, por lo que tuvieron que seguir en sus lugares concentrados en la disputa de las chicas, si antes era molesto compartir misiones con la hembra saiyajin, ahora sería el doble teniendo a dos hembras en el grupo y encima que no se llevaban bien.

-¿Quién sabe?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras la adelantaba, la peliturquesa apretó sus manos en puños y sin pensarlo la alcanzó y la imitó, claro… no la movió ni un centímetro, y por el contrario solo resultó para empujarla nuevamente. Cauli la miró incrédula por su intención y abrió los ojos como plato cuando la terrícola por el impulso fue lanzada y chocó con la espalda del príncipe.

El grupo se detuvo, los niños se aproximaron a modo de precaución y la peliturquesa solo pudo reincorporarse en su propio lugar y mirar asustada hacia la espalda del guerrero.

-¿a qué están jugando?-preguntó el príncipe sin voltearse a mirarlas-¿creen que es momento de actuar de ese modo infantil?

-no señor-contestó rápidamente la saiyajin-ruego que me disculpe…

-yo… yo lo siento príncipe no volverá a pasar-dijo nerviosa la niña.

-no… claro que no volverá a pasar-se volteó lentamente y las miró frunciendo el ceño y luciendo más severo que de costumbre, ambas niñas temblaron y sin siquiera notarlo se juntaron a modo de protección, rozando sus cuerpos temblorosos-las castigaré si sucede de nuevo ¿entendieron?-Cauli asintió con rapidez y Bulma la miró sin entender para luego asentir imitándola. El príncipe siguió su camino y entró de una vez al palacio blanco.

-¿cómo nos castigaría?-preguntó la peliturquesa sin separarse de la saiyajin

-nos molería a golpes y nos enviaría a un tanque…-contestó sin separarse de la niña.

-¡yo no podría resistir eso! Solo soy una chica-se quejó sin moverse

-eres una debilucha-murmuró estoica

-no es mi culpa no ser poderosa como tú-dijo indignada llamando la atención de la saiyajin quien volteó a verla asombrada ¿acababa de halagarla?

-¿poderosa?-preguntó ocultando su alegría de oírla.

-claro que lo eres… por algo estás en el grupo del príncipe-respondió la niña mirándola confundida

-oh maldición ¿ahora son amigas?-preguntó sarcástico el mayor del grupo al pasar al lado de ambas donde era notorio el ambiente de complicidad que había surgido de repente. Ambas, saiya y humana se sobresaltaron bajo la acusación del chico y se separaron abruptamente.

-¡jamás sería amiga de una humana imbécil!-chilló encolerizada y ruborizada la saiyajin, sorprendiendo al guerrero por lo linda que se veía, parpadeó confundido y la vio seguir al príncipe como de costumbre.

-eso fue hiriente…-susurró la peliturquesa. Por un momento pensó que podía ganarse la amistad de ella, de repente la comunicación había fluido con total naturalidad-¡es tú culpa Raditz! Si no hubieras dicho eso quizás hubiéramos seguido conversando

-no seas tonta-negó el chico empujándola para que caminara-Cauli te odia como Kakarotto odia el baño

-¡hey! ¡Que no me bañe todos los días no significa que lo odie!-debatió el chico alcanzándolos.

-eres repugnante-murmuró la humana mirándolo acusadora y poniéndolo nervioso por su denuncia.

-movámonos-habló el serio del grupo-antes que el príncipe se vuelva a molestar-asintieron en silencio y entraron al palacio rápidamente.

Bulma juró que el material era de mármol o algo parecido, de cerca podía ver detalles de coloración en la piedra. Estaba sumamente iluminado tanto por el techo de vidrio que funcionaba como un reflecta luz y tanto por el color de las murallas y piso.

Se encontraron con un grupo de Záfirianos por lo menos el doble de altura que ellos, los recibieron acogedoramente y los guiaron a un salón de reuniones. Cinco nativos los acompañaron en una mesa ovalada de color zafiro, Bulma miró sorprendida el material y no pudo evitar golpearlo con los nudillos de sus dedos, parecía una perla preciosa.

-¡Bulma es como el color de tus ojos!-dijo efusivo el menor, la niña volteó hacia él y sonrió, le causaba gracia que todavía se sorprendieran por las diferencias físicas entre ellos. Los colores eran un tema que habitualmente le recordaba que ella no pertenecía a su raza.

El príncipe frunció el ceño ante los dichos del niño ¡él lo había pensado primero! A él debería estar sonriéndole no al mocoso… miró el mesón frustrado, aunque se molestara él no hubiera sido capaz de decir algo, desde que habían llegado pensó que el planeta era pintado para la niña y que él felizmente lo conquistaría para ella… ¿Qué tonterías pensaba?

-parece un zafiro…-murmuró sorprendida la niña admirando las cristalizaciones de la superficie.

-¿Qué es un zafiro?-preguntó Cauli inmiscuyéndose en la conversación, pero es que no lo pudo evitar, a ella también le llamó la atención el material del mueble, Bulma la miró sorprendida y le contestó entusiasmada ¡Cauli le había hablado sin pelear ni mirarla mal!

-es una piedra preciosa que se encontraba en las profundidades del subsuelo en mi planeta-dijo sonriendo nostálgica-se vendía a muy alto costo… la usaban para decorar o para fabricar joyas-sonrió hacia la saiya que la miraba con atención.

-oh…-los saiyas contemplaron la escena en silencio, sin siquiera mover un músculo, presintiendo que podrían desatar una discusión si alguno comentaba algo. Los tres chicos se observaron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo. El príncipe miró a la humana sin contenerse, ella era un imán… atraía a todos, incluso Cauli estaba cayendo en su red sin siquiera notarlo. No podía culparla, ella era atrayente en mente y cuerpo.

-disculpen la demora-habló un sexto Záfiriano mientras entraba, al parecer el líder del grupo, ya que el resto solo guardó silencio apenas ingresaron al salón. El recién llegado tenía el cabello largo y tenía una tiara decorando su frente, su vestimenta era una túnica ajustada a su delgado cuerpo que dejaba en claro que era un hombre-mi nombre es Hyo… soy el vocero del Consejo.

-Soy Vegeta, líder del escuadrón-dijo solemne sorprendiendo a la humana que no dejaba de admirarlo por su actuar. Le llamó la atención que no dijera su título, él que vivía recordándoselo a ella para que lo tratara como tal… frunció el ceño y miró el mesón resignada, parecía que él nunca la reconocería y siempre la trataría como una subordinada… ¡no! No debía pensar con negativismo.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó uno de los nativos, la peliturquesa levantó la mirada y vio al Záfiriano sonreírle con amabilidad, era el más bajo del grupo, pero aún más alto que ellos, su cabello estaba trenzado y decorado con pinches dorados con formas de plantas y al igual que el resto, vestía una túnica.

-si…-asintió sorprendida mirándolo sin saber que más decir, ajena a que todos en el salón guardaron silencio al oírlos.

-sentí tu energía alborotarse-la peliturquesa lo miró aún más sorprendida-mi especie puede sentir las energías que producen las emociones, tú estabas sintiéndote mal hace un momento-sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse y volteó hacia los demás nerviosa, notando que la miraban curiosos.

-¡es que me acordé de mi planeta por su mesa!-mintió, y el nativo pareció notarlo cuando le sonrió de medio lado mientras estrechaba sus ojos negros, la niña lo miró confundida.

-tranquila… podemos sentir las emociones de todos aquí-rió el nativo-soy Len

-¿cómo es eso que sienten las energías?-preguntó curioso el menor quitándoles la pregunta de la boca a todos.

-hemos aprendido a controlar el agua, el agua un elemento vital para las especies compone tanto el cuerpo como la naturaleza, esta emite frecuencias-dijo serio uno de los nativos que estaba sentado en el último puesto-que varían según el estado de ánimo, es fácil para nosotros averiguar las intenciones de los demás… sabemos por lo que están pasando emocionalmente cada uno de ustedes en este momento-rió en voz alta y cubrió su boca elegantemente-descuiden… no los delataremos jejeje la adolescencia es una etapa complicada-dijo burlón

-tonterías-se apresuró en decir el príncipe sintiéndose expuesto total y absolutamente con los dichos del hombre-por lo que leí en su petición, unos piratas están robándose sus embarcaciones espaciales ¿cuál es la frecuencia con la que se aparecen?-preguntó impaciente

-oh si…-habló Hyo-aparecen cada vez que vienen embarcaciones… es como si supieran que días llegarán las naves-dijo negando con la cabeza-saquean la mercancía y atacan algún poblado… luego simplemente se van

-¿Cuándo es el próximo día que llegará una embarcación?-dijo posando su rostro en su mano enguantada, y la peliturquesa por un momento le recordó al Rey. Sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo, el saiya se sintió observado y volteó hacia ella que a pesar de verse sorprendida por él no dejó de mirarlo y sonreírle, giró rápidamente hacia Hyo, evitando a toda costa que esa sonrisa le afectara.

-en dos días Záfirianos-respondió serio-no sabemos cómo… pero pareciera que los piratas están rondando el planeta atentos a la llegada de las tripulaciones, pero hemos estado constantemente revisando y no hay nada… ninguna señal de ellos en los límites cercanos a Záfir

-tienen un traidor-habló la humana haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ella-alguien les está informando, seguramente enviándoles la información de los aterrizajes y despegues ¿puedo acceder al programa de puerto?-preguntó ladeando su rostro, todos la miraron en silencio sin saber qué decir o hacer-es… que así podría ver los movimientos… y

-¡es imposible!-exclamó el que se ubicaba en el medio, era calvo a diferencia del resto y parecía ser el mayor-ningún Záfiriano haría algo así…-dijo incrédulo

-pues lo podemos averiguar si me permiten revisar su programa, podemos ir descartando opciones ¿Qué opina Príncipe?-preguntó recordando que ella no era quién lideraba la misión, Vegeta asintió solemne cruzándose de brazos ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la humana que traspasó su cuerpo, obligándolo a voltear rápidamente hacia otro lado ¡esa bruja era detestable!

-¿príncipe?-preguntó Len mirando al adolescente frustrado-¡oh dios! ¿Cómo no lo notamos? ¡Es igual al Rey Vegeta y hasta se llama como él!-dijo sorprendido-oh es un honor tener al mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajin a cargo de nuestra petición-reverenció educado, al mismo tiempo que el resto de Záfirianos lo imitó.

-hmp-miró despectivamente al grupo, no le interesaba el reconocimiento de una raza patética que andaba sintiendo las emociones ajenas-entrégale el programa y la clave de ingreso a Bulma-ordenó impaciente

-pero...-balbuceó el Záfiriano calvo, suspiró resignado y rendido habló-tienen razón… es mejor descartar…

Bulma no oyó el resto de la reunión, aún estaba sorprendida al igual que sus compañeros por un detalle importante, él la había llamado por su nombre ¡había dicho su nombre! aunque al resto le fue curioso, a ella la había dejado en completo asombro y sobre todo feliz, sintió sus mejillas arder y bajó la mirada nuevamente al mesón ¡estaba tan cerca de su amistad! Podía sentirlo y no podía dejar de hacerla feliz.

Len miró a la niña y sonrió, era agradable conocer a un individuo entre los saiyajin con buenos sentimientos, podía sentir su urgencia por querer encajar en ese grupo y aunque no sabía a exactitud porque, podía deducir que pronto la aceptarían, miró al grupo que oía atentamente la plática entre los líderes Hyo y Vegeta, y se concentró en este último, miró serio al príncipe sin dar crédito a las sensaciones que provenían del chiquillo. Podía sentir su confusión y rabia constante, era una energía aplastante, pero lo que llamaba la curiosidad del Záfiriano era el calor que evocaba cuando miraba a la niña peliturquesa. Miró a ambos y entonces lo comprendió.

Él estaba interesado en ella, pero su interés era fuertemente dominado por algo, frunció el ceño intentando comprender, había "algo" que contrarrestaba sus deseos, algo que lo cohibía. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, ese "algo" pronto se esfumaría si la niña conseguía acercarse más a él, cada vez que se miraban o la niña le regalaba una sonrisa el muchacho se inquietaba más, lo desarmaba. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza apoyando se rostro en su mano derecha, _Oh la adolescencia… que etapa más complicada._

* * *

Disculpen la ortografía, errores de redacción y palabras mezcladas :C! sí se me pasaron me avisan si?

Se preocuparon por un Lemon muy precoz? ajajajajaja o se entusiasmaron? ajaja xD quise dar detalles que era como para advertir que era un sueño, como la actitud de ella y sobre todo porque usaba la ropa que él recordaba del día del picnic y el bikini xDDD El Rey se mandó la media embarrá! xD no sabe nah lo que provocará su error xDD

Sorry si me demoré en actualizar, aunque en la página dije que publicaría como el viernes o no? ¡salió mucho antes de lo que esperaba! ayer escribí la mayoría xDDD fue genial, estaba inspirada... todo del nuevo planeta lo inventé xDDD

queda un cap más y habría nuevamente un salto en el tiempo, y se vienen cosas e,é interesantes buajajajaj xDDD nah! bueno gracias por comentar! siempre me hacen felices sus comentarios :D! y por leer :D

nos vemos en otra actualización de otros fic :BBB Saludos y los quiero mucho :D

Gracias!

Ah! *modopropaganda* los invito a leer mi nuevo fic xDD "¡Enamoráte de mi!" es vegebul :D! un UA algo livianito hecho para divertirse y salir un poco de lo de siempre xD aunque de todos modos se verán momentos rancios como me gustan buajajja xDD ya no molesto más

Gracias y nos leemos! cuídense!


	13. Chapter 13

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Los desafíos hacen todo más interesante

La temperatura no bajaba, y si por un momento creyó que al haber tanta humedad o por el paisaje azul sería frío o más bien fresco, se equivocó. Ya había oscurecido en el planeta y el calor se mantenía, pensaba seriamente en darse una ducha de agua fría.

Después de la reunión, los Zafirianos muy amablemente los guiaron a sus habitaciones, se repartieron tres cuartos, donde el más lujoso fue asignado para el príncipe, otro en que Raditz, Kakarotto y Broly compartirían, y finalmente uno donde debería dormir con nada menos que con Cauli. Situación que la había dejado más que conforme, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la saiyajin… suspiró agotada y se apoyó en el mesón de la sala de reuniones. La hembra saiya había protestado firmemente del porqué ella tendría que compartir con la "hembra debilucha", solo había bastado una mirada del príncipe para silenciar sus quejas.

Quería acercarse a ella, era su momento…por fin compartirían y era inevitable que tuvieran que estar cerca la una de la otra. Pero no quería presionarla, por lo que se quedó en el salón mientras analizaba el programa de Puerto de los Zafirianos.

Tuvo que sacar algunas cosas de su nave, como su laptop, ropa y sus "cosas de niña" que ya había dejado en la habitación de ambas. Se concentró nuevamente en la pantalla del computador y siguió avanzando con rapidez, quería demostrarle al príncipe de lo que ella era capaz, de lo necesaria que podía llegar a ser y que no dudara en ningún momento de sus capacidades y de su rol en el equipo.

Pronto sus esfuerzos dieron resultado, se aplaudió así misma y cerró el laptop y se puso de pie con el computador en sus brazos, un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir el calor del aparato, estaba con su pijama y ahora podía notar que el ambiente estaba más fresquillo, salió del salón ansiosa, sabía dónde quedaba el cuarto de él ya que fue el primero a donde el consejo los guió.

Los Zafirianos eran muy acogedores, al menos los del palacio, les explicaron que era un edificio público, donde ninguno de ellos se quedaba allí, pero que sí estaba disponible para visitas, por lo que no tuvieron ningún problema con atenderlos. El día Zafiriano era más largo que uno del planeta saiyajin, casi el doble podía calcular, por lo que se pasó mucho tiempo intentando hackear el sistema portuario espacial.

Se estremeció cuando una corriente de aire helado la golpeó, maldijo su descuido al vestir solamente una remera delgada y unos pantalones cortos. Apresuró su paso y abrazó el laptop a su pecho, dándose calor al tiempo que llegaba a la puerta del cuarto que le asignaron al líder de escuadrón. Sonrió inevitablemente y con entusiasmo golpeó la puerta.

(…)

Los malditos días eran lentos, después de cenar y encerrarse en la habitación se había dedicado a hacer una serie de sentadillas, abdominales y golpes al aire. Necesitaba distraer su mente, alejar los pensamientos de ella y sobre todo concentrarse en lo que corresponde, que era el objetivo de la misión.

Aun le costaba creer que había aceptado el cambio así de fácil, culpaba a la niña por ello. Su mente de adolescente estaba todo el tiempo distraído y de hecho, se extrañaba seguir respondiendo de forma óptima en las misiones cuando su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, una prueba más del saiyajin prodigio que era.

Suspiró agotado después de la ducha, se desplomó en la cama con piernas y brazos abiertos y miró el cielo artificial perdido en sus pensamientos, se sentía incómodo al usar la vestimenta ligera que le entregaron pero no dormiría con su traje de batalla, por lo que a regañadientes estaba con unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta ajustada a su pecho musculoso.

Hace un tiempo atrás le hubiera desagradado profundamente ese planeta, tanto azul lo hubiera mareado y la paz que se respiraba lo habría dejado con ganas de regurgitar. Ahora solo pensaba en que era un lugar calcado para ella, los colores eran… agradables, pero no se comparaban a los de ella, era cierto que esa mesa de ¿zafiro ella había dicho? Sí, de zafiro se parecía a sus ojos pero no, la mesa no podía igualarse a sus hechizantes ojos, y ningún tono era lo suficientemente vivo para compararse al color de su hermosa melena lacia.

Sonrió a nadie en particular, cerró los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa en sus labios. Pronto su cuerpo se relajó, su respiración pausada hacía que su pecho subiera levemente, sintió su mente en pausa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ¿a qué se debía?, si se concentraba lo suficiente podía oír el sonido del agua al caer en diferentes direcciones, el planeta estaba rodeado de riachuelos, canales y lagos, y su agudo oído captaba las frecuencias con facilidad, lentamente su cuerpo se fue apagando de la forma más placentera que él hubiera conocido, similar a cuando se agotaba después de autosatisfacerse pensando en ella.

Tres golpes suaves en la madera de la puerta lo hicieron brincar, chistó por lo bajo, maldiciendo con todo su ser al individuo que osó en fastidiarlo, se levantó bruscamente y dando fuertes pisadas se dirigió a la puerta, de un movimiento certero abrió y con su mejor cara de odio y rencor observó a la molestia.

Antes que pudiera siquiera analizar que tenía a nada menos que a su musa inspiradora en frente, ella entró a su habitación alegre.

-¡siento molestarte!-dijo con su tono de siempre-pero ¡esto es importante!-el príncipe se quedó quieto con el pomo aun en su mano, olfateó sutilmente su aroma dulce y meditó sus opciones.

¿Ella estaba en su cuarto?... él cerraría la puerta y estarían a solas… él, ella y su maldito engatusador olor. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza en su pecho, sintió sus mejillas acalorarse y su sangre recorrer cada recoveco de su cuerpo real. Pronto sintió su masculinidad intentar responder a su calor, tragó saliva en seco y optó por hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Ser un maldito bastardo.

-¿Qué mierda… se supone que haces?-preguntó molesto sin voltearse, respirando agitado, intentando calmar su sed por ella.

-es que es importante-murmuró la chica mientras se instalaba en la cama del chico observando su espalda tonificada que se podía apreciar a la perfección gracias a la musculosa blanca que usaba.

-nada es lo suficientemente importante como para que te metas en mi cuarto-gruñó fuerte-largo.

-¡de verdad que es importante!-exclamó irguiéndose sobre sus piernas dobladas-será breve lo prometo…-susurró con voz ¿sumisa? No lo sabía, pero llamó su atención lo expresiva que podía ser, si estaba feliz lo demostraba, si algo le molestaba lo decía, si sentía pena lloraba… era un ser excepcional e interesante para el pequeño príncipe.

Suspiró hastiado, y se dijo mentalmente que podía darle una oportunidad, que podían darse una oportunidad… era el momento, estarían solos y nadie tendría un ojo puesto en su reacción con ella, podría mirarla sin sentirse culpable y sobre todo, podría tener este encuentro en su mente por mucho tiempo. Cerró la puerta fingiendo rendición, volteó el rostro lo suficientemente para hablarle, abrió los ojos como plato cuando la vio sentada muy cómodamente en su cama dejando el programador (como él lo llamaba) sobre la colcha y mirarlo sonriente. Se tomó su tiempo para meditar un insulto, pero solo pudo perderse en su vista, en la maravillosa postal que podía apreciar. Ella con su cabello suelto sin nada que lo adornara, podía ver con claridad sus hebras revueltas dándole un toque de descuido pero agradable a la vista, sus ojos chispeantes observarlo atentos y sus labios dibujando una hermosa sonrisa. Eso llamó la atención de su lado racional, su bestia interna captó otras cosas…

Sus ojos de hombre dejando de lado sus pensamientos de niño, vieron a una hembra dispuesta sobre su cama, a su merced. Tragó la saliva que se acumuló en su boca al contemplar sus contorneadas y blanquecinas piernas ¡eran tan pálidas! Recordó vagamente que no tuvo oportunidad de mirarlas por una tela negra que las cubría todo el tiempo desde que partieron en la misión. Pero ahora estaban allí, para él. Solo él podía verlas… al igual que sus pechos sueltos que solo los ocultaban de él con esa tela ligera con un estampado de un animal que conocía… que había visto en la carta que ella le había dado antes. El animalejo de orejas puntiagudas parecía burlarse de él al estar tan cerca de su piel, podía notar que no había nada que sujetara el volumen de sus montes y que el aire fresco hacía reaccionar su piel, dejándole ver ese sutil mensaje de su cuerpo femenino que sentía algo de frío. Muy por lo contrario a lo que él sentía.

-bájate de mi cama-gruñó caminando rápidamente hacia el lado libre del mueble.

-es que no hay otro lugar para estar…-susurró la niña mientras miraba a todos lados buscando un asiento, hecho que él aprovechó para pasar por su lado sin que se notara su excitación, rápidamente se acomodó sobre la suavidad del colchón y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama, tomó un almohadón y lo dejó en su pelvis, escondiendo a toda costa su erección.-más importante es lo que tengo que decirte-murmuró la peliturquesa mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿ya y? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Muéstrame niña!-exclamó de malhumor-no tengo todo el tiempo para ti-vio sus delgadas cejas fruncirse y la oyó bufar por lo bajo volteándose, sus delicadas manos abrieron el aparato con experiencia, la vio teclear con rapidez y lo giró hacia él.

-aquí está todo-dijo orgullosa-pude ingresar al sistema y después de revisar cada sesión iniciada y cerrada, y los procedimientos… noté parámetros inusuales en esta cuenta-apuntó con su dedo en la pantalla.-revisé los datos y ya tengo su identidad… es un tal Ryo…-murmuró pensativa-creo que no estaba con nosotros hoy.

-hmp… déjame el programador y vete a tu cuarto-murmuró mirando la información mientras se inclinaba hacia delante afirmando el almohadón.

-¿sabes usarlo?-preguntó la niña volteándose hacia él, al mismo tiempo que él levantaba la mirada hacia ella. Y el tiempo se detuvo.

No recordaba haber estado tan cerca de ella sin estar regañándola, solo unos cuantos malditos centímetros los separaban, sus ojos vagaron desde su nariz respingada hasta sus carnosos labios, " _Besos y abrazos_ " se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y solo podía pensar en hacerle caso a sus instintos. Su cuerpo se lo pedía, se lo exigía. Sus ojos negros admiraron cada rincón de su rostro para finalmente posarse en los de ella, definitivamente ningún color se le igualaba… el tono oscuro que rodeaba su pupila lo invitaba a probar la profundidad de su agua, mientras que el claro le susurraba que podía quedarse con él si no podía navegar en su profundidad, quedarse a salvo en la orilla. Su respiración dolía y su sangre ardía.

Bulma quedó paralizada, algo… algo pasó. Algo que no supo identificar pero que la tenía hipnotizada en sus orbes misteriosos y fríos. El destello sutil que brillaba en sus ojos la distraía por completo y no recordó haber visto un negro más hermoso antes. Sintió que algo se le arrebataba, que él estaba absorbiendo algo importante de ella, pero ¿Qué? Pronto su pecho subió y bajó acompañando su respiración que se aceleró de la nada, sintió los vellos de sus brazos erizarse entre otras cosas… se sintió expuesta, sus mejillas se incendiaron y lo único que tincó a hacer fue a agachar la mirada y esconder su vergüenza de los ojos oscuros que tenía en frente.

Ignorante del beso que él pensó en darle antes que ella desviara su mirada, rompiendo automáticamente la magia y trayéndolos a la realidad a ambos.

-bien…-susurró nerviosa-le dejo mi laptop entonces-sonrió sin mirarlo, se removió en su lugar desdoblando sus piernas y bajándose de la cama a los segundos después.-nos vemos mañana-sonrió la niña y caminó hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y armándose de valor que no tenía en ese momento giró hacia él-buenas noches príncipe-Vegeta la miró en silencio sin mover ni un musculo-que descanse-y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Suspiró pesadamente apoyándose en la madera que dividía ambos espacios, mientras que al otro lado de la pared el príncipe se desplomaba con decepción en la colcha.

¿Qué diablos había pasado? Llevó sus manos a su pecho y presionó con fuerza intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón que golpeaban con velocidad su caja torácica, sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas, las podía sentir, y su mente estaba hecha un lío…

Volvió a suspirar y prefirió olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, solo llamó su atención la cercanía… sí, la cercanía opcional y sin violencia que accidentalmente los envolvió.

(…)

Abrió la puerta despacio, pensando ingenuamente que así no despertaría a su compañera de cuarto. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la saiyajin sentada en la cama de brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó autoritaria, Bulma frunció el ceño ante su actitud ¿Qué se creía? Ella no era una niña ni mucho menos le debía explicaciones.

-no es asunto tuyo-dijo soberbia mientras caminaba hacia un tocador donde dejó su maletita con moños, coletas y aros. Tomó el cepillo y lo deslizó con suavidad por su cabello.

-eres débil… si algo te pasa a mí regañaran-gruñó la saiya.

-deja de actuar con tanta seriedad-respondió mirándola por el espejo-deberías relajarte ¡así no le gustarás a los chicos!-la pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida a la vez que sus mejillas se incendiaban por su comentario.

-¡eso no es importante para los saiyajin!-gruñó en su defensa y para la humana fue inevitable no sentir curiosidad por sus dichos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó volteándose hacia ella, la saiya desvió la mirada y la ignoró. Parpadeó un par de veces observando a la saiyajin, negó con la cabeza y volteó a mirar su reflejo, cepilló con cuidado el último mechón por desenredar y dejó el cepillo en el mesón, dividió su cabello en tres partes y comenzó a trenzarlo bajo la curiosa mirada de la saiyajin.

Cauli observó fijamente cada movimiento de la niña, no podía evitarlo, ella llamaba su atención, era inevitable que lo diferente le causara cuidado, abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando la vio sacar unas cosas desconocidas de su oreja. Parpadeó confundida y abrió la boca sin siquiera notarlo. Bulma la observó por el espejo y rió.

-¿te gustan los Aros?-preguntó sonriente, la saiya parpadeó volviendo a la realidad y sin siquiera notarlo caminó hacia la terrícola.

-no sé qué es eso-balbuceó llegando a su lado.

-son… adornos para las orejas-sonrió la peliturquesa volteándose a verla-mira-señaló una cajita de unos diez centímetros y la abrió-aquí tengo muchos-sonrió a la saiyajin que miraba anonadada los pequeños pendientes.-anda revisa-la invitó la niña.

-¿para qué sirven?-preguntó mientras tomaba unos en forma de hojas.

-para adornar la oreja te dije-vio el ceño de la pelinegra fruncirse y mirar extrañada la joya de fantasía.

-no tiene sentido ¿Por qué adornarías tu oreja?

-pues para verte más linda-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿quieres ponerte alguno?

-verme… más linda…-susurró observando el aro entre sus dedos, ¿él lo notaría? No perdía nada con intentarlo ¿no? Miró a la terrícola que no dejaba de sonreírle-¿y cómo lo encajo?

-tienes que abrirte agujeros así-dijo mientras apartaba su cabello de su oreja blanca y le mostraba el suyo-duele un poco… pero no tanto ¡es como un pinchazo!

-uhm… el dolor no es un problema-murmuró-pero… ¿me estás prestando uno?-preguntó incrédula volviendo a mirarla, no le era normal que después de tanto insulto y desprecio hacia ella, la humana le ofreciera de la nada algo, no podía ser así de amable ¿o sí?

-¡te lo estoy regalando tonta!-exclamó divertida-elige-dijo revolviendo el contenido de la cajita de terciopelo-tengo muchos… en mi nave-hogar tengo más-Cauli buscó una silla en la habitación mientras la niña revisaba sus joyas, agarró un banquito con facilidad y lo dejó al lado de la peliturquesa, la niña había sacado todo los aros y los había expuesto en la mesa-¡anda elige!

-¿Por qué tienes tantos?-preguntó sorprendida y ansiosa observando las figuritas y colores.

-pues… para ir cambiando-dijo mientras tomaba unos en forma de flores-es aburrido usar siempre lo mismo-se encogió de hombros y miró a la saiya que la observaba fijamente, para la humana era aburrido usar lo mismo siempre y para ella era total y absolutamente normal… ¿cuán más distintas podían ser?

-¿de dónde los sacaste?-preguntó volviendo su atención a la joyería mientras los revolvía

-mamá me los regaló-sonrió con ternura-¿Cuál te gusta?

-un momento…-balbuceó confundida frunciendo el ceño-¿no que tus padres están muertos?-preguntó sin tapujos

-eh… si-agachó la mirada y miró su reflejo-me los dejó antes de que pasara…

-sigo sin entender…-murmuró escogiendo un par y mostrándoselos-¿Qué son estos?

-corazones-dijo sonriente evitando pensar en sus padres con tristeza ¡debía recordarlos con amor y alegría!-buena elección para una chica enamorada jijiji-rió con picardía.

-¿enamorada?-preguntó mirando la forma de los pendientes.

-cierto que ustedes son _especiales_ -rió burlesca-es cuando sientes mucho amor por alguien-vio el rostro de la niña confundido y rió en alto-cuando quieres que una persona siempre esté bien y junto a ti-la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿eso era amor? ¿Lo que ella sentía por el príncipe?-vaya… parece que tenemos a una enamoradiza por aquí ¿eh?-se burló al mismo tiempo que le daba pequeños golpecitos con su codo

-¡no digas tonterías!-exclamó avergonzada-como sea… ¿cómo me los pongo?

-¡yo lo hago!-dijo entusiasmada poniéndose de pie, rodeó a la saiyajin y tomó su pelo azabache, la niña se sobresaltó por su cercanía pero la dejó hacer al entender que era necesario-sujeta tu pelo arriba-murmuró juntándolo y alzándolo hacia su cabeza, tomó la mano de la saiya sorprendiéndola y la posó sujetando el moño improvisado-tu cabello es muy suave…

-uhm… ¿eso es bueno?-preguntó de pronto sintiéndose apenada

-claro-sonrió la niña mirándola por el espejo-entonces… ¡los corazones!-exclamó tomando uno con cuidado-esto puede que duela… ¿estás segura?

-soporto el entrenamiento del príncipe… naturalmente podré soportar unos tontos aros-dijo con arrogancia.

-imagino que el tonto del príncipe es muy exigente-murmuró concentrada sujetando con suavidad la oreja de la niña, pero antes de siquiera profanarla con la punta del aro la saiya se volteó mirándola desafiante y sobre todo molesta.

-no hables así del príncipe-gruñó la saiya y Bulma casi pudo jurar que la niña le rugía.

-¡ok! Tranquila…-alzó sus manos y las movió con nerviosismo-no sabía que fueras tan leal a él…

-¡claro que lo soy!-la peliturquesa asintió en silencio y volvió a tomar su oreja, las envolvió un silencio incómodo. Ninguna supo porque. La humana pensaba en el distinto modo que veían al saiyajin orgulloso, pudo ver en los ojos de la saiya la profunda admiración y respeto que sentía por él. Y ella solo quería conocerlo más, sentía que el saiya de la realeza necesitaba un amigo, algo más que un súbdito, siempre actuaba tan extraño cuando ella estaba presente, seguramente se debía a su solitaria personalidad, pero ella sabía que nadie quería estar solo.

Cauli sintió el pinchazo en su oreja y solo arrugó sus fracciones al sentirlo, podía notar que de pronto el ambiente que se había formado cambió, y no sabía porque pero no le gustó, miró a la… linda niña concentrada en su oreja mientras encajaba una pieza pequeña en el aro, y supo que quería romper el incómodo silencio que ella misma creó.

-uhm-Bulma alzó la mirada hacia los ojos reflectados por el cristal-¿cómo es que tienes tantos aros?

-mamá me los dejó-sonrió la niña girando hacia su otra oreja-son hermosos ¿a qué si?

-¿eran de ella?-preguntó tomando otro par con una forma desconocida pero que inconscientemente le provocó ternura-¿Qué son estos?-preguntó levantándolos para que la peliturquesa los pudiera ver.

-perros-sonrió-unos animales de mi planeta… y no, los compró para mí antes que todo pasara…

-¿todo?-preguntó al mismo tiempo que sentía otro pinchazo en su otra oreja-auch…

-lo siento-susurró apenada-eh… si, a ver… te lo explicaré bien-dijo mientras ponía el tornillo del aro en su lugar. Se sentó nuevamente en su sillita y la saiya sin bajar su mano que sostenía su melena la miró atenta, Bulma notó su interés y supo en ese momento que ellas serían amigas… le abriría la puerta a su vida y estaba segura que no se arrepentiría-papá era un científico muy respetado en mi planeta… ¡era el hombre más inteligente!-dijo con orgullo y la saiya pudo ver la emoción reflejada en sus orbes zafiro.

-así que de él sacaste tu genio-susurró sin dejar de contemplarla, Bulma asintió y sonrió divertida al ver que la niña seguía con su mano donde la dejó, la bajó conteniendo una risa y sorprendiendo nuevamente a la saiya con su cercanía, ignoró su incomodidad y siguió con su relato.

-en mi planeta éramos muy importantes, algo así como el Rey Vegeta y el príncipe pero sin los títulos-asintió así misma recordando su infancia y analizándola ahora que era mayor.

-¡¿Eras una princesa?!-dijo asombrada mientras dejaba sus manos en su regazo.

-¡sin títulos dije!-exclamó frunciendo el ceño y vio como la confusión pinto el cuadrado rostro de la niña-éramos los más ricos del planeta y la corporación de papá era la más importante… cuando tenía unos tres años quizá… papá empezó a indagar en la tecnología espacial, se animó a construir su propia nave con el sello de la Corporación Capsula…-sintió sus ojos humedecerse con solo decir el nombre de la compañía en alto. ¿Hace cuando que no lo hacía?

-¿es lo que sale dibujado en tu nave?-preguntó curiosa apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano acomodándose en el mesón.

-si… pero se demoró bastante en terminar… aún con todo el dinero que teníamos, le costó mucho encontrar los materiales e incluso muchas veces se vio obligado a experimentar, entre ensayo y error lo logró. Un año más tarde claro… como ningún patrocinador se animó a ayudar, porque consideraban los viajes espaciales como una tontería ¡qué idiotas!-exclamó molesta.-en fin… papá terminó la nave y se dedicó a otros proyectos… un día en su observatorio, descubrió que un asteroide de tamaño descomunal se aproximaba a la Tierra…-Cauli sentía su estómago tensarse y no sabía porque, solo podía escuchar atentamente la historia de la humana.

-¿Tierra?... ¿así se llamaba tu planeta?-la niña asintió sonriendo encandilando a la saiyajin con su alegría.

-fue al palacio, le avisó al Rey… a todos, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta, cuando se decidió a hacer algo solo por nosotros notó un detalle importante-vio como el rostro de la chica se ensombreció y supo entonces, que no era algo sencillo de decir para la niña, ¿Por qué se lo contaba entonces?-el impacto no sería en los meses que pensó… sería en días, no tenía como construir una nave para todos en ese corto tiempo… pero pensaron en mí y en la nave que construyó antes.-ahora ella se desplomó sobre el mesón y se apoyó en sus manos, observó su reflejo intentando recordar esos días, pero nada venía a su memoria… solo el último día que estuvieron juntos se repasaba una y otra vez en su mente-la remodeló y cuando llegó el momento me dejaron allí… la programó y cuando desperté después de una noche como cualquier otra me vi en el espacio, sola…

-oh…-sintió la congoja en el rostro de la peliturquesa, no sabía que decir. Nunca le habían confiado algo tan íntimo, ni siquiera sus propios padres. La humana era un ser diferente en todos los sentidos.

-me explicaron lo que pasó… se preocuparon de enviarme con capsulas para todo lo que necesitara y lo que no jajajaj-rió intentando animarse-todo el legado de mi planeta está en mis hombros…-acarició con cuidado un aro de gatito negro, sonrió recordando a Tama y sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante-su historia… su cultura… todo… papá y mamá me dejaron a cargo de libros de todas las categorías, todo el trabajo de papá quedó en mis manos-se reincorporó rápidamente sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro y las limpió con rapidez-fue mamá quien me dejó esto… ropa, joyas jajaja quizás quería que me viera bien entre los extraterrestres-rió cubriendo su boca-mamá era un ángel… siempre estaba feliz…

-¿igual que tú?-Bulma volteó hacia ella asombrada, sintió su pecho encogerse… no. Ella no era igual a mamá… ella fingía ser como mamá. Ella había adoptado esa alegre personalidad porque mamá era así y sentía que así la tendría más cerca, que así su madre estaría orgullosa de ella. A veces sentía ira, rabia y sobre todo rencor en contra de sus anfitriones, su madre jamás sentiría algo así. Pero eso nadie lo sabía…

-jajaja no… ella era alegre todo el tiempo ¡nunca se preocupaba por nada!-exclamó llena de júbilo-me dejó muchas cosas de niña ajajaj demasiada ropa, joyas de todos los tipos y estilos, cosas… que necesitaré después cuando crezca ¡incluso cuando forme una familia! ¿Puedes creerlo? jajaja como si hubiera una raza compatible con la mía

-pero… puede haber alguna-balbuceó mirando los aros, Bulma miró atenta a la saiyajin que rebuscaba entre los aritos-he oído de papá que han nacido muchos mestizos de saiyajines… pero no son bien vistos ¡porque no son puros! Pero eso deja claro que somos compatibles con algunas otras razas ¿no?

-vaya no sabía eso…-murmuró pensativa, bostezó y entonces notó que estaba cansada, había pasado todo el día intentando meterse en el sistema computacional del planeta azul y ahora podía sentir sus ojos quejándose por ello, cubrió su boca con rapidez-se te ven muy lindos Cauli-la saiya abrió los ojos asombrada y a la vez confundida. Entonces recordó lo que habían hecho.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y separó su cabello de su rostro, contempló la joya en silencio, Bulma miró sonriente a la niña, automáticamente se veía más femenina, su rostro cuadrado la hacía lucir algo andrógeno para el gusto de la peliturquesa, la niña era delgada de torso pero sus brazos estaban bien marcados igual que sus piernas, ella siempre envidió lo tonificada que era, aunque pasara semanas ejercitándose no lograría semejante cuerpo, parecía que no había ni una gota de grasa en el cuerpo de la saiyajin. Vio como la saiya soltaba su cabello escalonado y movía su rostro para los lados.

-se ve bien…-murmuró convencida-me veo… más

-femenina-completó la humana-puedes tomar otros más si lo deseas o ponerte más de uno a la vez-sonrió la peliturquesa.

-¿en serio?-preguntó asombrada-¿se pueden usar más al mismo tiempo?

-¡claro! Pero debes saber combinarlos… no puedes usar solo grandes se verá mal… déjame yo te enseño-la terrícola separó en categorías los pendientes, y la saiyajin escuchó atenta la explicación sobre combinación de colores, perspectiva y equilibrio visual.

Las niñas terminaron por dormirse en la madrugada, platicaron hasta el último momento, incluso con la luz apagada. Bulma durmió feliz, se habían acercado demasiado en una sola noche, y Cauli descansó más de lo que hubiera pensado, la agradable charla con la humana la relajó, se sentía bastante conforme con el resultado, le gustaba saber sobre otras especies, era algo que nadie sabía. Y lo más cercano y vivo que tenía era ella. Esperaba que el príncipe no se molestara con ella por hablar con la niña… aunque ahora el saiyajin de cabello flameado estaba más tolerante con la terrícola. Quizás no era tan malo que la chica estuviera en su mismo pelotón.

(...)

Plaza pública

Jugueteó en el agua de la pileta con sus dedos, estaba de rodillas jugando y sin importarle como lo miraban los Zafirianos al pasar, su hermano mayor estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente junto a Broly, Cauli estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el palacio blanco.

Habían recibido las órdenes temprano, debían estar a medio día en la pileta para partir al puerto espacial. Apenas el príncipe apareciera daría inicio la misión. Aún no les explicaban los detalles pero algo deducían, el día anterior la humana se había quedado hasta tarde intentando averiguar si había un traidor en el consejo, y por lo que habían oído el próximo aterrizaje sería en dos días Zafirianos, que estuvieran allí esperando para ir al puerto solo indicaba un cambio de planes.

-¿Dónde está Bulma?-preguntó Broly a Cauli que miraba hacia el palacio, una ligera brisa movió sus mechones negros desordenados y pudo ver como tres cosas adornaban en su oreja-¿Qué tienes en la oreja?

-¿eh?-dijo intentando sonar desinteresada-aros…

-¡esas cosas las usa Bulma!-exclamó el menor poniéndose de pie y mirando la oreja de la saiya donde en la punta se veía un pendiente colgante, luego uno con forma de argolla y finalmente un punto.-¡se te ven bien! A mí no me deja tomarlos

-porque son de niñas Kakarotto-habló Broly-¿Por qué tienes esas cosas de Bulma?

-ella me los obsequió-gruñó la saiya mirándolo desafiante, había captado la desconfianza en su voz, totalmente opuesto al entusiasmo del menor del grupo. Aunque entendía que se sintiera así ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si antes no podía verla y ahora usaba cosas de ella, pero lo que no sabían los niños es que era más que eso. Lo que habían compartido en la noche fue algo especial para la niña, por primera vez se sintió escuchada y valorada. Algo que ni siquiera sus padres le habían hecho sentir, pero que la peliturquesa con unas cuantas horas lo logró.

-eso suena a Bulma-dijo el mayor encogiéndose de hombros-¿Dónde está a todo esto?

-venía detrás de mí hace un rato-murmuró extrañada la saiyajin, miró hacia todos lados y notó a un grupo de Zafirianos rodear algo o alguien-¿Qué pasa allí?-todos voltearon hacia donde decía la saiya y fruncieron el ceño confundidos, Broly se elevó en el aire a cierta altura para poder observar, abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio a la niña entre todos los habitantes que la rodeaban balbuceando cosas y visiblemente nerviosa.

-¡es Bulma!-exclamó sorprendido, el grupo al oírlo corrió hacia la niña, incluso Cauli. Kakarotto empujó como pudo a los Zafirianos al llegar al grupo, al ser el más pequeño no tuvo problema para meterse entre ellos.

Al llegar vio a la terrícola nerviosa mirando a cada nativo, vio como algunos tomaban su pelo y otros acariciaban su rostro, frunció el ceño molesto ¿Por qué la trataban como cuando papá tocaba a mamá cuando creían que nadie los veía?

-¡déjenla!-gritó molesto llamando la atención de todos, Bulma observó sorprendida al pequeño y levantó sus brazos intentando calmarlo.

-¡tranquilo no pasa nada!-se excusó la niña, el chico iba a preguntar cuando de pronto se oyó un fuerte "¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?" y no era necesario darse la vuelta para reconocer la imponente y grave voz.-¡príncipe!-exclamó la niña y los nativos al oírla abrieron el paso al chico que caminaba con elegancia entre la multitud hacia ella-¡no pasa nada!

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó hacia un sujeto de unos dos metros y medio, se negó a alzar la barbilla para poder verlo a la cara, solo sus ojos negros se movieron en su dirección y no fue necesario hacer más para que el nativo se diera como aludido.

-es la elegida-murmuró ansioso al recién llegado-la enviada del cielo

-¿Qué?-confundido y extrañado miró a la humana que sonrojada miraba el suelo, oyó pasos fuertes detrás y supo que se trataba del resto de su pelotón-¿Qué mierda hablan?

-no es nada-rió nerviosa-¿vamos?-vio como el semblante del guerrero se arrugaba y supo que debía explicar en ese instante o algo malo podía pasar-es que… ellos creen que soy una especie de protegida o algo así

-¡el ángel prometido!-la corrigió una hembra de cabello corto mirándola con admiración.

-¿Qué mierda?-balbuceó más confundido el príncipe

-Bulma ¿un ángel?-preguntó burlón el mayor de los saiya-el diablo prometido quizás-rió junto con su hermano y pudo ver como una débil sonrisa se formaba en los labios de su serio amigo.

-¡imbécil!-exclamó la chica-pues fíjate que me están pidiendo que me quede-bufó cruzándose de brazos y alzó su barbilla al cielo. Las risas pararon en ese momento, los tres niños miraron preocupados a su amiga, al mismo tiempo que el príncipe fruncía el ceño por la revelación, Cauli en silencio contempló la escena igual de preocupada que los demás-¡ah! ¿Ya no les causa gracia verdad?-preguntó soberbia.

-¿Qué mierda significa todo esto?-preguntó alzando la voz-¡todos lárguense!-gruñó a los nativos quienes se alejaron unos centímetros asustados por el saiyajin violento.

-¡pero… pero es el ángel prome-

-¡prometido mis pelotas! LARGO-gritó formando una esfera de energía en su palma, Bulma miró asustada al guerrero y lo único que tincó a hacer fue a alejar al grupo.

-¡por favor váyanse!-suplicó asustada-él puede hacerles daño si se lo propone ¡y ya les dije que no soy su ángel! Solo soy una terrícola-chilló haciéndose oír.

-oh no-balbuceó Len acercándose al grupo, todos los nativos y visitantes voltearon hacia él-por favor amigos míos-les habló dirigiéndose a su pueblo-no atormenten a nuestras visitas… déjenlos hacer su trabajo-dijo con calma.

-¡pero es el ángel prome-

-¡Basta con esa mierda!-chilló el príncipe perdiendo la paciencia mientras la energía de su mano se esfumaba al empuñarla con fuerza.

-no mis amigos… ella es Bulma-dijo señalándola-la última en su especie que amablemente nos ayuda a solucionar el problema de los atracos-el grupo de nativos negaban con la cabeza, no queriendo creerle al consejero-por favor, déjenlos en paz-a regañadientes se dispersaron en unos minutos, sin dejar de mirar a la peliturquesa que observaba confundida-de verdad que lo siento, ellos suelen creer en leyendas antiguas del planeta y…

-¿Qué era eso del ángel prometido?-preguntó Broly, Len observó al saiyajin y asintió hacia él.

-cuenta la leyenda que en tiempos de crisis, si la especie ha tratado bien al planeta… aparece un místico ser de otro mundo que ayuda con su sabiduría y poderes mágicos

-que estupidez…-murmuró fastidiado el príncipe, dándose la vuelta pero sin dejar de poner atención al relato.

-siempre se habla de alguna característica física del ángel… supongo que al ver tu pelo-Bulma miró avergonzada hacia el suelo-y más aún con el color de sus ojos, creyeron ciegamente que eras ese ángel… de verdad lo siento-se lamentó acongojado.

-no ¡no tienes por qué disculparte!-exclamó la peliturquesa-no es necesario… entiendo a la perfección-Len asintió y después de desearles suerte se fue del lugar.

-hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con esta estupidez-farfulló el príncipe elevándose en el aire-Kakarotto lleva al _ángel prometido_ -dijo con sorna, Bulma frunció el ceño avergonzada y sobre todo molesta ¡no tenía por qué burlarse!, oyó como sus compañeros reían disimuladamente mientras imitaban al príncipe, el menor se agachó a su lado y rápidamente se subió en su espalda.

-quizás si eres ese ángel-murmuró pensativo el niño, la terrícola miró extrañada el perfil del chico y escuchó expectante-vienes de otro planeta… y vienes a ayudarlos

-igual que ustedes-respondió divertida.

-pero tú descubriste el problema-debatió el niño llamando la atención de la chica, Bulma parpadeó confundida y apoyó su mentón en el hombro del chico, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del viaje.

.

.

Afiló sus ojos captando todos los movimientos posibles, había hablado antes con Hyo, específicamente apenas Bulma se había ido de su habitación, tuvieron una reunión a solas y acordaron cambiar la fecha de aterrizaje, pero solo por el programa, así la información llegaría al traidor, pero realmente la embarcación no sería la original, mientras que ellos esperaban por la nave que haría de señuelo, en algún momento aparecerían los piratas, y ahí ellos atacarían.

Estaban ocultos detrás de unos árboles cerúleos, el príncipe cada cierto rato observaba hacia el cielo, mientras que a Broly lo tenía mirando hacia el Este, a Raditz al Sur, a Kakarotto al Oeste, y a Cauli hacia el Norte. Bulma solo los observaba atenta.

-¿a qué hora se supone que llegara la nave falsa?-preguntó aburrida la peliturquesa, a esas alturas el adolescente de la realeza ya les había informado de los avances y los siguientes procedimientos de la misión.

-en media hora quizás-respondió Cauli sin dejar de mirar su punto de vigía. A todos los machos del grupo le fue curioso ese detalle, pero ninguno dijo nada, era mejor no involucrarse en ningún sentido entre las hembras.

-¿Qué haré mientras van a atraparlos?-dijo con voz melosa mientras se sentaba en el pasto, acarició la hierba con sus dedos y suspiró dramáticamente.

-ya están aquí-dijo Raditz-mi Scouter capta 8 poderes de pelea inferior a 500, veinte kilómetros al Sur-la brisa movió su larga melena y él inmutable miraba hacia la dirección que el líder le había ordenado.

-veinte kilómetros…-repitió el príncipe corroborando la información de su soldado al mirar en esa dirección-están detenidos… probablemente esperan a que aparezca la nave.-los saiyas notaron el semblante del guerrero y fue fácil entender que ahora seguían sus mandatos para la misión-bien… no los maten-Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando lo oyó, le costaba asimilar que sus amigos cada vez que salían se dedicaban a eso. A matar… -Kakarotto te quedarás acá con Bulma, el resto sígame.

-¿Eh?-exclamó aturdido el menor-¡quiero ir! Que alguien más cuide a Bulma-pidió suplicante.

-yo puedo quedarme-murmuró Broly, el príncipe frunció el ceño hacia el soldado. No le gustaba para nada el interés del saiyajin en la humana, sentía que era algo más que preocupación, sus instintos se lo gritaban, él era su rival por la chica, ambos querían a la peliturquesa para algo más que mirarla…

-No-musitó fuerte-Kakarotto se quedará con ella-gruñó exhibiendo sus caninos.

-yo puedo quedarme con Bulma…-ahora habló la saiya llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¡Ve! Puede dejar a Broly o Cauli ¡yo quiero ver a los piratas!-musitó entusiasmado. Bulma contempló al grupo en silencio, algo le decía que no hablara. Algo en su interior que pronto lo llamó intuición cuando vio al príncipe lanzar al pequeño lejos con un simple combo en la cara.

Abrió los ojos asustada y sorprendida, cubrió su boca ocultando su exclamación de asombro, pero no quedó ahí. Después de enviar lejos al niño se dirigió hacia el saiyajin serio, lo envió a volar con una certera patada en el abdomen para luego voltearse hacia la hembra y enterrar su codo en su vientre, haciéndola retorcerse y caer al suelo de rodillas. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, su cuerpo temblaba y solo podía estar allí, viendo como el líder del grupo violentaba a sus subordinados, miró a Raditz que solo observaba aburrido la escena y frunció el ceño confundida ¿no estaba preocupado? ¡Oh claro que no! Seguramente era normal en ellos… alzó la mirada justo a tiempo cuando el príncipe caminó hacia ella con el semblante arrugado y una mueca de fastidio marcada en sus labios.

La tomó fuertemente del escote de su armadura y la acercó a su rostro, exclamó asustada y sin poder evitar lo miró a los ojos, como si sus negros orbes la paralizaran.

-¡deja de distraer a mi especie!-gritó con rabia y la soltó. Por el impulso cayó al suelo golpeándose en el trasero, con la boca abierta observó como el príncipe se elevaba en el aire-Raditz, Broly, Kakarotto ¡andando!-gruñó y se perdió en el cielo en dirección al sur, dejando solo una estela cían a su paso.

Vio como el grupo lo obedeció al instante, oyó una risita burlesca a lo lejos y notó como Kakarotto se alzaba siguiéndolos sin dejar de reír, supuso que se debía a que se salió con la suya ¿cómo podían actuar como si nada? ¡Él acababa de golpearlos! Oyó un quejido y vio a Cauli levantándose lentamente del suelo. Corrió hacia ella e intentó ayudarla, pero cuando su mano se apoyó en el hombro de la saiya está la empujó con brusquedad.

-¿Cauli?-preguntó confundida por su agresividad, la hembra se puso de pie y sacudió la tierra de su armadura-¿estás bien?

-hmp-la humana la miró en silencio mientras la saiya le daba la espalda-está de buen humor…

-¿eh?-parpadeó confundida y caminó hacia ella para poder observarla, el rostro de la niña parecía pensativo-¿quién está de-

-el príncipe-respondió alzando la mirada hacia ella-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-¿de buen humor? ¡Pero si los golpeó!-exclamó molesta meciendo su cabello en su berrinche.

-si hubiera estado molesto… no estaríamos conscientes-se encogió de hombros y apoyó su mano en su abdomen adolorido-ahora al menos podemos movernos

La peliturquesa observó a la saiya sin responder, ¿Qué podía decir? Ella consideraba que había sido un bruto y que no se merecían esos tratos, pero ellos estaban acostumbrados y peor aún, lo hallaban normal. Incluso se extrañaban por según la saiya haber sido más amable… definitivamente él era complicado. Quizás se estaba metiendo en una zona insegura, en terreno desconocido y él no era tan necesitado de compañía como lo pensaba… pero ¿y ese brillo en sus ojos de la noche anterior?

Algo había pasado entre ellos, algo lindo. No sabía bien como definirlo, pero sabía que no era malo, y que por el contrario, la ayudaba a que él la tolerara, que ya no insistiera con que se alejara de él. Ahora más que nunca no quería alejarse de él.

-¿crees que estén bien?-preguntó después de un rato de estar sentadas mirando el cielo.

-por supuesto… eran unos débiles-exclamó segura a la vez que se estiraba en el pasto, Bulma observó a la saiyajin y la imitó, se quedaron así, estiradas por completo en el lugar mirando el cielo.

Cauli tenía razón, los piratas espaciales no eran más que unos alienígenas pequeñitos con poderes complicados de manejar pero no imposible, no demoraron más de diez minutos en someter a la tripulación. Los pillaron desprevenidos, ellos no tenían ningún mecanismo que leyera los poderes de pelea y al estar esperando por la supuesta nave con mercancía que nunca llegó los hizo bajar aún más la guardia.

Después que los Zafirianos arrestaran a los pequeñines grises junto al traidor, un miembro del consejo robusto y de pelo corto, les pidieron que se quedaran para un banquete, a lo que el príncipe se negó por completo, excusándose con que debían estar pronto en su planeta.

Bulma se despidió de cada miembro del consejo, pero Len no la dejó ir tan pronto. Mientras su grupo se subía a sus naves, el Zafiriano le tomó la mano y se inclinó para poder quedar cara a cara. La peliturquesa parpadeó confundida y solo pudo mirarlo en silencio.

-lograrás lo que te propongas pequeña-la científica hubiera querido decirle un "¡claro! Soy Bulma Briefs, siempre consigo lo que quiero" pero solo le sonrió en respuesta-cuídate mucho y suerte.

-¡gracias!-asintió entusiasmada-que estén muy bien-él soltó su mano y ella se despidió por última vez con una sonrisa y sacudiendo su mano, la vio subir a la nave esférica más grande que la de los demás y deseó que la niña tuviera una buena vida. En ese momento sintió como una energía turbulenta y sobre todo oscura se desprendía de alguien, volteó hacia el otro lado de la zona de despegue a tiempo para cruzar miradas con el príncipe saiyajin, no fue necesario quedarse más de un segundo observándolo para saber lo que le pasaba, la puerta de su nave se cerró y al igual que las demás esferas espaciales se elevó y se perdió en la atmosfera.

Se preocupó. Le preocupó que la niña estuviera rodeada de un ser como él, y peor aún, que él estuviera interesado en ella. Realmente deseó que la niña tuviera una buena vida. Suspiró y junto al resto de sus compañeros de congreso, volvieron al interior del edificio público para decidir qué harían con los piratas y el traidor.

.

.

Planeta Vegeta

No fue sorpresa para el pequeño príncipe encontrarse con su padre al salir de la nave, imaginaba el motivo de su presencia y se lo confirmó cuando notó como el adulto observaba ansioso la nave de la humana aterrizar. Aún no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto… a veces consideraba necesario hablar con él, se le notaba demasiado su preocupación por ella, no era digno que un Rey se preocupara así por un subordinado, o al menos esa era la percepción del príncipe.

La única que no salía de la nave era ella, vio el rostro cansado de sus soldados y se preguntó si quizás ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-¿quién hizo el último informe?-preguntó al azar.

-Broly, príncipe-respondió la saiyajin dejando su pelo detrás de la oreja, el saiya de melena con forma de flama la miró unos segundos cuando notó las argollas en su oreja, podía leer "sello de Bulma" en cada cosa que colgaba de su oreja, hecho que le confirmaba que la humana ya se había ganado a la saiyajin… ¿Qué le había hecho a su especie? ¿Por qué cada saiyajin o quién fuera (pensando en los Zafirianos), que la conocía quedaba encantado con ella?, no dejaba de preguntárselo…

-bien… Kakarotto-el menor dio un brinquito y asintió con rapidez-encárgate de ello.

-¡si, príncipe Vegeta!-dijo con entusiasmo, el adolescente de la realeza los despidió con un gesto despectivo de mano, pronto el grupo se dispersó por el sector, esperando disimuladamente a que la humana saliera de su nave.

El príncipe se acercó a su padre a paso firme, este al oírlo volteó ligeramente hacia él y asintió en reconocimiento, cosa que el pequeño imitó.

-¿Por qué…

-debe estar durmiendo-lo interrumpió abruptamente, Vegeta padre miró a su hijo asombrado ¿tanto se le notaba sus intenciones? Tosió nervioso y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¿Qué tal tu misión?-preguntó y tuvo que voltear cuando notó que su hijo no lo seguía, vio al adolescente observar la nave de la humana y la inquietud de antes se instaló en su pecho con fuerza-¿Vegeta?

-aburrida-respondió sin voltearse-¿alguna novedad en el planeta?

-ninguna… ¿no vienes?-frunció el ceño nervioso, sintió que fueron minutos largos donde el menor se quedó de pie observando la nave, pero sabía que se debía a la paranoia suya. Estaba exagerando, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo… la simple idea que su hijo se sintiera atraído por la peliturquesa lo desquiciaba, sabía que no podría tener a la niña siempre escondida de _ciertas cosas_ … pero no quería enterarse con que fuera su propio hijo el que se encargara de hacerle _esas cosas_ … temía por ella, conocía al pequeño, y sabía que no era el indicado para la frágil científica loca.-Tengo todo listo para lo de hoy-habló intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿hoy?-preguntó extrañado girándose hacia él-¿Qué hay hoy?-el Rey alzó las cejas sorprendido, su hijo nunca olvidaba ese día. Ni aunque lo pasara en otro planeta, el príncipe siempre recordaba y estaba pendiente de la celebración del día de su nacimiento. Iba a responder cuando la puerta de la única nave que estaba sin capsular se abrió, ambos y los saiyas que querían pasar desapercibidos por ambos Vegetas miraron hacia la puerta, donde se asomó la peliturquesa somnolienta, tenía una mejilla roja y marcada, su cabello alborotado y bajaba arreglándose la minifalda.

-¡Rey Vegeta!-exclamó animada cuando vio al monarca, perdió el sueño apenas lo vio y bajó rápidamente por la rampa hasta llegar a él, de cerca el príncipe pudo notar que era nada menos que la almohada lo que tenía marcado en el rostro. Frunció el ceño sorprendido con su naturalidad y sobre todo, porque era una nueva faceta de ella…

-Bulma…-murmuró negando con la cabeza-¿no escuchaste el aterrizaje?

-seeh… pero estaba cansada-murmuró apenada-¡hola príncipe!-saludó entusiasta, el adolescente desvió la mirada ignorándola y la niña agachó la mirada ocultando la molestia.

-ve a descansar entonces-dijo el monarca volteándose hacia la salida nuevamente-hoy es tu cumpleaños hijo ¿acaso se te olvidó?-el príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido ¡ni siquiera se había dado cuenta! ¿En que estuvo pensando que olvidó por completo su cumpleaños?

-¡estás de cumpleaños!-exclamó alegre la peliturquesa, y ahí obtuvo su respuesta… desvió la mirada hacia la niña que saltaba como poseída al lado de ambos-¡eso es genial! ¿Cuántos cumples?-bufó molesto y se adelantó, dejando atrás a su padre y a la niña-¿eh?

-14…-respondió el mayor-bien, ve a dormir a tu nave-murmuró el monarca siguiendo el paso del príncipe.

La niña se quedó viendo como ambos saiyajin de melena flameada desaparecían del puerto espacial. Físicamente eran muy parecidos… pero el Rey era mucho más gentil… negó sonriendo y encapsuló su nave.

-había olvidado que hoy era la fiesta del príncipe-oyó la voz de Raditz a su espalda, volteó hacia sus amigos que la esperaban con cara de aburridos y cansados.

-¿ustedes siempre van verdad?-preguntó la niña guardando la capsula y empezando a caminar junto a ellos.

-claro… aunque no es porque el príncipe lo quiera-rió el mayor-el Rey se encarga que cada saiya Elite o importante para el Reino este allí.

-ay si los muy importantes-murmuró sarcástica rodando los ojos, a ella nunca la habían invitado. Desde pequeña quiso asistir pero solo podía quedarse en su nave escuchando la bulla a lo lejos que provenía del salón principal sintiéndose más sola aun cuando la excluían de ese modo.

¡Pero ahora era diferente! Paró en seco sus pasos, los tres saiyas la quedaron viendo confundidos.

-¡nos vemos!-se despidió con rapidez y salió corriendo hacia su nave.

-¿a esta que bicho le picó?-preguntó el mayor.

-quizás se creyó lo del ángel prometido o algo así-murmuró el menor.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?-preguntó confundido el saiya serio. Kakarotto lo miró y frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que ni él le encontraba sentido a sus dichos-en fin… mejor vayamos a casa… hay que volver al palacio por la noche de todas formas.-cansados caminaron hacia la salida del palacio, les esperaba una larga noche.

(…)

Usaba su mejor vestido, de tela rosa pastel que ella definía como de estilo chic, claro eso no lo entendían los saiyajin, pero no importaba. Ella estaría a la altura de la celebración. Bien, no la habían invitado, como siempre… pero ahora era diferente ¡ella era amiga de él!

Ahora hablaban, él no era antipático, bueno no tanto… pero las cosas eran diferentes, él la toleraba ahora, no la trataba tan mal y como miembro de su pelotón correspondía que estuviera allí ¿no?

Tomó la capsula que preparó toda la tarde pensando en él y la dejó en su bolsito fucsia que hacía juego con su vestido, tomó su pistola láser y la encajó en el cinturón. Debía estar alerta, no había visto a Teeb desde que llegó y supuso que estaría con el príncipe en ese momento, la celebración ya había iniciado, podía oír el ruido de fiesta incluso en su nave, se apresuró en salir de su nave-hogar, había perdido bastante tiempo en el regalo y en alistarse.

Trotó suave por los pasillos, no quería llegar acalorada a la fiesta, sentía la falda de su vestido menearse con sus movimientos y en ese momento la hizo dudar, ¿y si se veía mal? ¡Imposible! Ella era hermosa, con todo se veía bien ¿Por qué dudaba? Un momento… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto verse bien?

No… no había nada de raro, siempre le gustaba verse bien ¡desde niña! Sacudió su cabeza como si con eso la idea se borrara de su mente, podía oír cada vez con mayor claridad la música y los gritos de los saiyajin, sonrió entusiasmada y sintió su estómago tensarse cada vez más, estaba nerviosa, sentía que en el fondo estaba tentando su suerte pero ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Lo supo cuando llegó a la entrada principal. Los guardias de aspecto aterrador no la dejaron entrar. Dos saiyajin incluso más grandes que el padre de Teeb, con sus fuertes y enormes brazos formaron una cruz en la entrada prohibiéndole el paso. La niña los insultó, intentó entablar una conversación, les gritó ¡y nada funcionó!

-¡soy miembro del pelotón del príncipe!-exclamó por tercera vez y los saiyas ni se inmutaron, solo la miraban divertidos, frunció el ceño molesta y miró hacia el salón que solo había visitado una vez desde que había llegado al planeta, aquella vez que el príncipe se había quejado por su presencia…

Miró las luces que adornaban la enorme habitación, había barriles por todo el lugar y supuso que se trataba de alcohol, había mesones con pilas de comida por doquier, incluso algunos saiyajines "bailaban" o algo así, la humana vio cómo se divertían y ella solo podía estar allí, observándolos…

Se sintió humillada… buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, por último para saludarlos y hacerle llegar su obsequio al príncipe, pero fue a este último que encontró en el medio del salón sentado, con cara de pocos amigos. Su rostro se iluminó y sonrió inevitablemente ¡si lograba que él la viera podría pasar!

Pero no pasó. Él si la vio, ella lo notó. Apenas ella posó sus ojos azules zafiro en él, el príncipe pareció sentirlo y la miró al mismo tiempo, ella sacudió su mano en saludo sonriéndole feliz, y él desvió la mirada. Como si no la hubiera visto…

Su mano bajó lentamente, sintió que algo se rompió en su interior. El desprecio fue más que claro, sintió el nudo en su garganta formarse y el calor subírsele al rostro, por vergüenza. Por vergüenza así misma. Agachó la mirada unos segundos, intentando calmar sus nervios. Alzó la mirada con orgullo y sin despedirse de las bestias en la puerta salió de allí rápidamente.

(…)

Quiso ignorarla, quiso fingir no haberla visto, quiso hacerse el duro consigo mismo, quiso hacerse el fuerte, auto convencerse que ella no afectaba su vida, esta tarde cuando entendió que había olvidado incluso su propio cumpleaños por ella fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, se sintió débil frente a ella ¿y porque? ¿Qué ganaba con distraerse con ella? ¿Qué beneficio sacaba con quedarse embobado apreciando su belleza? Más insomnio, más deseos frustrados y sueños húmedos que no podía controlar.

Pero ver la decepción en sus ojos, su rostro apenado y sobre todo triste, lo descolocó. Y ahora allí estaba, corriendo detrás de ella, agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera ningún saiyajin por los pasillos, estaban todos concentrados en emborracharse o conseguir una hembra para pasar la noche.

No fue difícil seguir su paso, sabía que si se esforzaba un poquitito más podía alcanzarla, pero ¿Qué le diría?... estaba confundido… pero una vez más, su cuerpo se movió solo y la alcanzó de todos modos.

Ella volteó rápidamente cuando oyó los pasos a la vez que sacaba su pistola y le apuntaba, él se detuvo cuando vio sus intenciones y aunque sabía que no podía hacerle daño, fue precavido. Ella no lo reconoció por la oscuridad del pasillo, y lo comprobó cuando él iluminó el lugar con una bola de energía que formó en su palma y vio como la niña bajaba su pistola y lo miraba asombrada al principio, para luego fruncirle el ceño demostrando su molestia.

-¿Qué se le ofrece su majestad?-preguntó con sorna que le sorprendió. ¿Estaba molesta? Él frunció el ceño y disolvió su poder, quedando nuevamente a oscuras ¿Dónde quedaban sus ganas de ser amigos?

-¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?-prefirió ignorar su molestia, quería pasar por alto que él la había hecho enojar. Y… creía entenderla. Pero no le daría la razón.

-pues… creí que iba a saludar a un amigo por su cumpleaños-dijo mordaz cruzándose de brazos, y fue allí que notó su ropa y su peinado. Estaba más arreglada que otras veces y sobre todo que hoy después de verla recién levantada cuando aterrizaron, no sabía cómo le gustaba más… a su parecer, ella se veía siempre bien.

-no somos amigos-balbuceó entre dientes, sonando casi a reproche. La oyó bufar y se sintió incómodo, no por su olor o su presencia que lo idiotizaba, no, sino por su molestia. No sabía porque pero quería que dejara de lado esa actitud.

-ya me di cuenta-soltó altanera-buenas noches alteza-bufó soberbia una vez más y le dio la espalda, él solo pudo observar como la niña se daba la vuelta con intenciones de irse, de dejarlo allí solo. Y supo en ese momento, que no quería estar solo.

Quería que lo acompañara.

Sujetó con rapidez su mano, la niña volteó hacia él sorprendida y él la liberó al instante como si su piel quemara, como si su suavidad la hubiera podido sentir aún con su guante puesto. Buscó sus ojos en la oscuridad, y pareciera que ella podía verlo también, pero sentía su mirada en él. Sintió su respiración acelerarse y como de pronto la temperatura empezó a subir. Tragó saliva de modo imperceptible y no sabía qué decir… por primera vez en sus ahora 14 años, no sabía que decir.

Ella tragó incomoda, no podía verlo con claridad y eso la ponía nerviosa, pero por un lado lo agradeció, así él no vería sus mejillas sonrojarse ¿Por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza?... su pecho subía y bajaba con profundidad y de pronto los nervios hicieron estragos en su cuerpo. Su estómago se tensó, y sabía que estaba temblando, pero no sabía si era por el aire fresquillo que se colaba entre los pasajes del palacio o por él… ¿era por él que su corazón latía así de fuerte?

-¿Qué… que quieres?-sus visión se acostumbró con dificultad a la oscuridad del pasaje, no podía distinguir con claridad sus facciones pero podía sentir su intensa mirada en ella, lo vio desviar el rostro hacia un lado, de nuevo… estaba pasando.

Lo de esa noche juntos en la habitación de él. Esa extraña sensación que los envolvió había vuelto, y ambos lo sabían y estaban conscientes de que él otro lo sentía. Él temió que ella notara sus intenciones e intereses por ella. Y ella creyó saber que le ocurría.

-seré su amiga-él abrió los ojos sorprendido y extrañado la miró sin comprender porque nuevamente sacaba a colación eso, cuando entre ellos algo muy distinto se estaba formando-entiendo que por ser el príncipe no puedas hablarme en público… ni invitarme a tu fiesta de cumpleaños-sonrió melancólica y él agachó la mirada derrotado. Nunca hubo magia entre ellos, él pensó. Ella siempre quiso su amistad y él solo quería su cuerpo. ¿Podría conseguirlo siendo solo un "amigo"?-pero yo sí te invitaré a las mías ¡y más te vale asistir!-volvió a mirarla y asombrado la admiró en silencio, parecía haber dejado su enojo en cosa de segundos ¿Qué le había dicho ese silencio que se había formado entre ellos para olvidar su molestia?-toma-la vio buscar entre su bolsito e intentar hacerle llegar lo que él creyó era una capsula.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó después de recibirla.

-¡debes verla tú mismo!-sonrió animada-espero que te guste-se quedó viendo el cilindro pequeño y recordó cuando le entregó la carta y los dulces. De pronto su olor se hizo más fuerte, confundido levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver y sentir como la niña se acercaba a él, se quedó paralizado.

Sintió su calor invadirlo, y su rostro lo vio venir como en cámara lenta, aguantó la respiración inconscientemente, y su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando los suaves labios de ella se posaron con ternura en su mejilla izquierda.

Lo besó.

Él sabía lo que había hecho… lo había besado, y solo pudo quedarse allí quieto… esperando más.

-Feliz cumpleaños-le susurró sin alejarse. Y él no notó que su boca estaba abierta, suplicando por la misma atención- buenas noches-cuando ella se alejó su corazón volvió a latir.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó de pie allí contemplando el vacío, experimentando una y otra vez ese beso en su mejilla y maldiciéndose por cobarde. Hubiera sido sencillo sujetarla de la cintura y cobrarse otro regalo de cumpleaños… llevaban solo una misión juntos, y ella ya tenía esa confianza con él… ¿Qué le esperaba con el tiempo? De pronto se sintió animado, sí tener que pasar por el suplicio de estar cerca, olerla y desearla a la distancia se le recompensaría con esos encuentros a solas, como el de su habitación y este, lo aceptaba. Y sobre todo, lo ansiaba con locura.

Lo había decidido. Usaría la oportunidad que su padre ingenuamente le estaba dando, no perdería el tiempo, dejaría atrás la duda y ya dejaría de cuestionarse si era o no correcto. Él la tendría tarde o temprano. Era un príncipe después de todo, siempre obtenía lo que quería.

* * *

N/A: en mi país son 9 minutos del día viernes ajajaj xD así que en teoría cumplí xD, bien respecto al cap... sé que había algo que tenía que decirles pero lo olvidé :s xD después de editar quedé en blanco ajajajaja xD creo que eso me agota más que escribir xDD

quizá suene feo que lo diga yo, pero me encantó este cap ajajaj amé el momento de Cauli y Bulma, y sí! serán amigas! imagínense el medio triángulo amoroso que se va a formar! xDDD hermosamente cruel jejejejej xDDDD soy mala lo sé (?) es que ya era muy trillado que se llevara mal con su rival de amor po :c ahora estarán enamoradas del mismo men y son amigas! xD complicaaado po! ajajaja pucha, y debo decir que los momentos Vegebul del cap los atesoré... creo que fueron sutiles de cierto modo pero muy reveladores en cuanto a sentimientos, a mí parecer xD

bien, este es el último cap con ellos de esta edad! y solo para que no se ilusionen tanto xDD pasaran dos años solamente! xDD pero se viene con todo *-* ajajaj

bueno, gracias por leer y comentar! cualquier error de redacción u ortografía, ruego que me perdonen :c se colan! son malulas :c

Cuídense mucho! los quiero :D!


	14. Chapter 14

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

Edades: Bulma y Broly 14- Vegeta y Cauli 15- Raditz 16- Kakarotto 10- Teeb 22.

Palabras con asterisco estás escritas mal a propósito xD

* * *

Capítulo 14

¿Un admirador secreto?

Trotó lo más veloz que pudo, o más bien que sus tacones se lo permitieron. Todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer por culpa de Kakarotto ¡es que ese niño no tenía límites! Maldijo por lo bajo a Gine y Bardock por no ser más mano dura con el chico de 10 años. Porque ella consideraba que el niño tenía serios problemas de conducta y de seguir las reglas o indicaciones.

Lo que más lamentaba era el castigo que el príncipe le daría si se enteraba… habían llegado al planeta Noir xz hace cuatro días solares, su misión consistía en recuperar un orbe sagrado de un templo que unos bribones habían robado pidiendo un rescate por la piedra invaluable para la nación. El comité del planeta decidió que con ese dinero podían contratar los servicios de los saiyas, y fue así como aterrizaron en el gélido planeta, el cielo era siempre gris, la peliturquesa creía ver destellos brillantes a veces, era más bien seco pero de algún lado venía la ola de frío, por lo que pudo averiguar se debía a una era de hielo (como ella la llamó comparándola con la que experimentó su planeta) se aproximaba, el núcleo del planeta se enfriaba lentamente, cada casa o recinto público tenía la calefacción encendida y estaba segura que cogería un resfriado por el cambio de temperatura.

Se dividieron en 3 grupos, el príncipe con Raditz, Broly con Cauli y ella con Kakarotto. Así pudieron abarcar mayor territorio a la hora de buscar a los ladrones, en cuatro horas Cauli y Broly habían dado con el orbe. El príncipe fue claro con las órdenes, volver al centro de despegue del planeta de inmediato.

Y ahí estaba ella corriendo vestida como una prostituta terrícola con Kakarotto a su lado…

Después del llamado del líder mediante el Scouter, se dispuso a seguir sus órdenes, estaban en medio de una ciudad concurrida y grande, cuando volteó hacia el menor para comentarle las resoluciones del príncipe, el chico no se hallaba por ningún lado. Recorrió una y otra vez los pasajes que ya habían visitado, empezaba a impacientarse cuando oyó el grito del niño, entonces se le ocurrió enviarle un mensaje a su comunicador para saber de su ubicación, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el menor le respondió… no se hallaba en nada menos que un _Club nocturno_ ¿Qué hacía allí? Sintió un aroma delicioso y él tenía hambre, así de simple ¡estaba hirviendo en rabia!

Cuando fue a buscarlo, no le permitieron la entrada por ser menor, ¿cómo lo supieron? Por su olor… no lo entendió en ese momento. Cuando le exigió por mensaje a Kakarotto que saliera, este le contestó que no podía, que había comido en el lugar y debía pagar, como no tenía dinero, debía pagar con servicio al lugar, ya sea aseando o algo más.

No podían darse ese lujo, el príncipe ya le había enviado un mensaje en un canal privado, preguntando por su demora. Lo ignoró. No podía decirle la metida de patas del niño, lo castigaría cruelmente… así que, buscó entré sus cosas en un callejón, después de revisar y no encontrar nada, optó por comprar un atuendo en una tienda de lencería. La especie que habitaba el planeta eran similares a los humanos, solo que de piel amarilla y ojos grandes y negros. Pero físicamente igual, por lo que no tuvo problema con encontrar ropa de su talla… pero lo más "decente" que había era un traje de lo que ella reconoció como una conejita Play boy ¿cómo lo sabía? fácil… lo recordaba en un par de anuncios de los canales de adultos de cuando vivía en la Tierra, al principio se sorprendió al encontrar algo así en otro planeta.

Pero era lo que más cubría su cuerpo, así que lo pagó con su tarjeta de moneda universal. Así, lucía un traje apretado de bañador negro de gamuza, unas medias negras traslucidas, tacones negros brillantes, el cuello de una camisa blanca con un corbatín rojo, unas muñequeras blancas a juego con el cuello. Y unas adorables orejas de conejo en un cintillo adornando su cabellera turquesa.

Soportó silbidos, miradas lascivas, invitaciones pecaminosas ¡todo por entrar al maldito lugar y sacar al idiota de Kakarotto!

Al menos sirvió. Le permitieron la entrada pensando que era una chica nueva para algún puesto, pero cuando encontró al niño saiyajin y este se lanzó corriendo a ella como si de una heroína se tratara los dueños del lugar sospecharon de inmediato. Antes que siquiera intentara huir, un tipo alto y musculoso de rostro varonil le propuso quedarse a trabajar, que su primera paga sería muy abundante al ser virgen.

Y el color se fue de su rostro y el calor de su cuerpo. Entonces entendió porque antes supusieron que era una mocosa todavía, esos idiotas podían oler cosas que ella no. Tomó la mano de Kakarotto y sin decir alguna excusa (como las que había pensado, como decirles que les mandarían el dinero después de hablar con el líder del escuadrón) huyó como si un demonio la hubiera poseído.

Esos sujetos insinuaron que se prostituyera y la sola idea la dejaba temblando, aún no superaba ese intento de violación, a sus 14 años no quería saber nada de sexo.

Oía los tacones de sus pisadas pero no quiso voltear ni darse un segundo para respirar, el saiya le hablaba pero no lo escuchaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza y lo único que venía a su mente era que necesitaba al príncipe a su lado.

Él la protegería.

Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica, al fin y al cabo no la estaban obligando a quedarse, solo le propusieron un "trabajo". Sin embargo, solo quería huir de allí, llegar junto a él y aunque escuchara su reprimenda, deseaba estar ahí a su lado sintiéndose protegida.

No tomaban el té juntos, aunque lo invitaba a sus cumpleaños él no asistía, organizaba fiestas los fines de semanas, él no iba, no la elegía como compañera cuando se dividían, pero al menos hablaban. Se enviaban mensajes mediante el scouter todo el tiempo, hace no más de un mes que tuvo que borrar todos los mensajes para liberar la memoria del aparato, hablaban todos los días. Él era más amable en cierto aspecto, la consideraba en las misiones, confiaba en ella. Se había ganado su amistad. Podía jactarse de ser la única amiga del príncipe.

-¡Bulma basta!-gritaba el niño-no nos siguen-el chico observaba a la peliturquesa que se afirmaba la cosa que tenía en su cabeza mientras corría sujetándolo con su otra mano.

-¡estúpido!-lo regañó-por lo que tuve que pasar por ir a salvar tu trasero-dijo al borde de las lágrimas, el niño la miró sorprendido ¿Qué pasaba? No había sido tan grave, ya habían salido y nadie estaba herido ¿entonces?

-¿Bulma?-preguntó afligido, la niña dejó de afirmar sus orejas y secó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano-el príncipe debe estar esperando-

-¡ya lo sé!-chilló molesta-¿Por qué crees que me atreví a vestirme como mujerzuela para ir por ti? Imbécil-soltó angustiada.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-preguntó asustado-¿estás monstruando* otra vez?-preguntó encogiéndose ante su temperamental carácter.

-¡ES MENSTRUAR!-chilló con fuerza-¡Y NO… ESTOY… CON… LA… REGLA!-el saiya pegó un respingo deteniendo el trote de la niña-¿Por qué te detienes?

-te llevaré volando ¡intenté decirlo antes!-respiró agitada sintiendo recién el cansancio por la carrera. Asintió jadeando, el niño estaba un poco más alto, unos centímetros quizás. Se agachó y ella se subió a su espalda ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Su trauma la había hecho sobre reaccionar… pero es que no lo pudo evitar. Cuando estaba en el planeta rojo tenía que morderse la lengua y agachar la mirada cuando los saiyajin la miraban de pies a cabeza, no era tonta. Sabía que era atractiva y que los saiyas no eran exentos de su belleza, pero odiaba como la miraban. Ya no salía sola, o iba con Teeb o pedía a sus amigos que la acompañaran a algún lado. Específicamente Cauli, se habían hecho mejores amigas, la niña siempre pasaba un rato con ella por las tardes, platicando de cosas de niñas ¡Bulma estaba extasiada! Podía por fin tener platicas de chicas, hacían pijamadas a veces y se quedaban hasta tarde despiertas pintándose las uñas, Cauli estaba cada vez más humanizada había dicho una vez Raditz, a lo que ella le respondió con un puñetazo en el abdomen.

La chica era la combinación perfecta entre peligro y feminidad. En esos dos años la saiya se había vuelto mucho más delicada fuera del combate, incluso sus amigos lo habían notado, solían molestarla a menudo, al menos el mayor. Ahora que era amiga de la saiya, esta había empezado a hablar más con el resto, solo el príncipe se excluía.

Pero no con ella. No del todo.

Apoyó su rostro en el hombro del chico y cerró los ojos, no podía creer lo retorcido que podían ser algunas personas… no solo por el hecho de pagar por sexo, ¿no haber sido tocada antes era valorado? ¡Qué estupidez! ¿Los saiyajin también olerían esas cosas?... sus mejillas se ruborizaron de solo pensarlo ¿y si sabían cuando ella estaba en sus días? ¡Qué vergüenza! No… si fuera así Kakarotto no se lo preguntaría.

.

.

Se miraban los unos con los otros nerviosos, sabían que en cualquier momento el príncipe estallaría en furia, ni Bulma ni Kakarotto respondían, no había señales de la pareja, el resto había llegado a tiempo, habían ido los cuatros a entregar la roca ancestral, y ni así la pareja aparecía.

El príncipe miraba el cielo atento, sus dedos chocaban nerviosamente con su brazo, sabía que no debía dejarlos juntos ¡eran unos imbéciles! Pero es que no podía juntarla con alguien más… con Raditz ¡imposible! No le gustaba que fuera tan cercano con ella, ¿Cauli? Se la pasarían platicando de idioteces y no cumplirían su misión, ¡Broly por ningún modo! Jamás dejaría que esa escoria de saiyajin se acercara a la peliturquesa, podía oler sus intenciones a kilómetros de distancia, y aunque últimamente anduviera distanciado de la chica sabía que cuando pasara por sus cambios hormonales, atacaría con todo a su mujer.

Sí. Era suya, la posesividad que sentía sobre la humana rayaba por lo absurdo. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, claro lo disimulaba muy bien, como todos los deseos reprimidos y frustrados que sentía por ella.

Y eran por esos deseos que no armaba pareja con ella. Temía que al estar solos no pudiese controlarse, cada vez ella estaba más hermosa. Hace ocho meses que tuvo que hacer un viaje con su padre por un par de meses, cuando volvió la encontró diferente. Claro… su físico había madurado un poco más.

Había oído una vez a su padre con los consejeros hablar de ello, él oyó atentamente fingiendo desinterés, los adultos se sorprendían del desarrollo físico de la terrícola, pudo oír la preocupación en el tono de voz del monarca.

 _Flash Back_

 _Pellizcaba unas frutas mirando disimuladamente a los gemelos y su padre en el Estudio privado del Rey, él había ido a preguntarle a su padre una tontería, solo para distraerse, lo encontró en medio de una plática con los gemelos y estos no se preocuparon en callarse cuando lo vieron._

 _-¿es posible que siga creciendo… de ese modo?-preguntó nervioso el Rey._

 _-habría que pedir que la examinaran Alteza-respondió el saiya de banda roja, Vegeta hijo frunció el ceño sin dejar de mascar ¿a quién se referían?_

 _-yo la puedo llevar-se ofreció Turles, miró a su padre que limpiaba el sudor de su sien._

 _-no… solo la atormentarán…-por la postura del Rey podía deducir que de quién hablaba era de la mujer que a ambos le preocupaba. Puso la oreja con atención sin dejar de pellizcar las frutas del mesón._

 _-pero debemos saber si seguirá creciendo… los machos ya estaban alterados antes y ahora están… demasiados pendientes de ella-suspiró hastiado y miró al Rey que lo observaba fijo, el saiya de banda roja se encogió de hombros y siguió-su desarrollo no es como el de las hembras saiyajin, quizás debamos adelantar las peticiones por ella…_

 _-¡no!-exclamó gritando, haciendo que todos en el salón se sobresaltaran, el príncipe miró aturdido a su padre ¿de qué hablaban? ¿Peticiones de qué?-es menor que Vegeta…_

 _-y tiene mejor cuerpo que Gine…-murmuró Turles, ambos Vegetas miraron en su dirección disparándole la mirada más fría y asesina que tenían-lo siento Alteza… pero creo que Bardock tiene razón, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de sus cambios ¿no?_

 _-basta…-dijo entre dientes el Rey-Bardock… que Teeb no deje a la mocosa ni un momento a solas cuando esté en el planeta-el saiyajin asintió en silencio-Turles… intenta convencerla de que se haga un chequeo médico…-susurró no muy convencido-ahora lárguense… el tema de Bulma me tiene enfermo…-suspiró cansado, ambos consejeros asintieron y lo reverenciaron para salir del salón._

 _-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-preguntó curioso-¿está enferma? Si es así sácala de mi escuadrón-soltó déspota, fingiendo como siempre cuando se trataba de ella._

 _-no hijo… es solo que…-el hombre se quedó en silencio unos minutos organizando sus ideas-ella es diferente_

 _-lo sé… está loca-se encogió de hombros y se sentó delante del diván de su padre en una silla acolchada de color rojo sangre-no es normal que sepa tantas estupideces…_

 _El Rey rió por lo bajo-¿también te aburre con sus "datos curiosos"?-ambos rieron por lo bajo, ajenos a la situación, ajenos a que comentaban de ella, de lo instalada que estaba en sus vidas-lo que nos preocupa es otra cosa…-murmuró pensativo-imagino que has notado sus cambios-preguntó alzando una ceja al menor, él hizo uso de sus dotes artísticos, y actuó mejor que nunca._

 _-¿cambios?-preguntó fingiendo desinterés e ingenuidad._

 _-vaya… quizás eres el único macho en el planeta que no nota los atributos de Bulma, que crecen y pareciera que no pararán hacerlo…-se movió incómodo por su acusación, tenía quince años, en poco tiempo cumpliría dieciséis y no había dado señales de querer acostarse con alguna saiyajin, Nappa constantemente lo interrogaba, estaban atentos a su vida sexual ¿Qué dirían si se enteraran que él solo planeaba follarse a la hembra que su padre se esmeraba tanto por proteger? Y es que con el tiempo, se había resignado a sus deseos por ella, había entendido que no tenía ojos para otras. Solo ella despertaba sus instintos, se colaba en sus sueños y lo inspiraba en todos los sentidos._

 _-hmp… no es algo que me incomode-susurró en contra de sus predicciones, su padre lo miró ocultando el asombro de su revelación, era primera vez que lograba sacarle algún comentario referente a una hembra-no es importante al fin y al cabo-soltó desinteresado, intentando que su error pasara desapercibido._

 _-uhm… hablando de eso… ¿no hay ninguna hembra que te llame la atención?-preguntó ocultando su interés, restándole importancia mientras miraba unos documentos, como si fuera una plática normal. El príncipe observó a su padre y notó sus nervios._

 _-las hembras distraen del entrenamiento padre-musitó en modo automático-cuando quiera follar alguna, seguramente te enterarás-se puso de pie ocultando su incomodidad-hay que reparar la sala de entrenamiento-farfulló solemne y salió del salón, dejando al adulto orgulloso, pensando ingenuamente que su hijo no tenía problemas con el género opuesto como temían (él y su consejo, no lo habían dicho directamente pero todos lo pensaban, no era normal que con su edad no se hubiera mostrado interesado en ninguna hembra), él solo se preocupaba de ser el más fuerte._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

Le era molesto pensar que no solo él se daba cuenta de su desarrollo, pero es que nadie se escapaba de los encantos de la peliturquesa. Por eso la dejaba ir con el menor del grupo, el enano aún no se percataba de esas situaciones, no en el ámbito sexual al menos. Era con quien estaba a salvo… sin embargo, entre ambos no hacían uno ¡siempre problemas con ese par! Que se atrasaban, que vivían riéndose de estupideces, cometiendo errores por sus descuidos ¡eran como dos niños! Kakarotto funcionaba muy bien solo, era con la peliturquesa al lado que se comportaba como un crío, y ella le seguía el juego.

Eso no podía seguir… tendría que hacer un esfuerzo.

-¡ahí vienen!-señaló animada la saiya-¿Qué diablos…-volteó rápidamente hacia donde la hembra indicaba con su dedo que ahora bajaba lentamente sorprendida, él miró asustado y a los segundos después quedó igual de sorprendido.

La pareja aterrizó en medio del grupo, Bulma se bajó de la espalda del saiya sin levantar la mirada y antes que pudiera hablar alguno, la risotada de Raditz interrumpió el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

-¡¿Qué mierda traes puesto ridícula?!-la carcajada del saiya de melena larga era lo único que se oía, Cauli parpadeó confundida por la vestimenta, no entendía nada. Broly abrió los ojos de par en par, a los segundos después desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Aunque quería mirarla no podía, no en su condición. Estaba creciendo, cambiando… y si no tomaba las medidas necesarias podía cometer alguna estupidez, y lo que menos quería era asustarla. Él era observador por naturaleza, y había notado lo que le disgustaba a la chica que la miraran con otros ojos, podía sentir su incomodidad, y él no quería ser uno de los que la molestara, por ello se mantenía lejos. Lo que más podía…

Vegeta olvidó parpadear, sus senos se podían escapar en cualquier momento de su escote, su intimidad solo resguardada por esa tela sugerente se veía sublime, sus contorneadas piernas lo dejaron sin aliento, no entendía el resto del atuendo pero solo podía contemplarla, guardando una imagen más en su memoria para usarla después.

-¡cállate!-chilló la peliturquesa con sus mejillas rojas como el cielo del planeta Saiyajin-no es gracioso ¡tuve que pasearme por toda la ciudad vestida como una puta!-protestó dando una pisada fuerte en el suelo.

-¿es un atuendo de puta?-preguntó Cauli acercándose para mirarla mejor-te queda bien…

-Ash ¡no lo digas!-frunció las cejas y le levantó el dedo del medio-¡me ofrecieron que me prostituyera! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡aaaah día de mierda!-refunfuñó avergonzada, temerosa levantó la mirada hacia el príncipe, su corazón se detuvo cuando sus ojos negros se encontraron con los de ella y quiso que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara en ese momento. ¡Qué situación más vergonzosa! De todos los que podían verla así ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? sintió sus mejillas arder con fuerza, se abrazó a sí misma y agachó la mirada, creyendo que con no verlo él dejaría de verla hacer el ridículo.

-¿Dónde te metiste que te ofrecieron eso tonta?-preguntó Raditz mientras caminaba hacia ella, dejó un brazo rodearla por sus hombros, la acercó a él de modo amistoso y le sonrió burlesco. Bulma le frunció el ceño furiosa, odiaba que se burlaran de ella y Raditz era un experto en ello, quitó el fuerte brazo del saiya y lo alejó con rabia-ve a cambiarte tonta.

-uhm no esperaba tu permiso para hacerlo-alzó la barbilla molesta y caminó alejándose un poco.

-no-el grupo miró hacia el príncipe que abría la boca por primera vez desde que llegaban-nos largamos ahora… des encapsulen sus vainas-ordenó firme-Tú-apuntó al menor-y tú-hacia la peliturquesa-síganme-sus órdenes eran claras, ambos, niño y adolescente se miraron asustados y lo siguieron nerviosos.

El príncipe se alejó del grupo unos cuantos metros, el resto obedeció y sacó sus vainas y esperaron por la orden de retirada. Bulma observó la espalda del saiyajin avergonzada, no podía creer que estaba paseándose así delante de él ¿Qué pensaría? No supo en que momento pero cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba constantemente pensando en él, en qué pensaría de ella, preguntándose si él disfrutaba de sus pláticas tanto como ella. En los dos años que lo conoció un poco más… se había encontrado con un saiyajin fuerte y solitario. Y le gustaba… era diferente al resto, siempre en silencio, no se prestaba para bromas y a menudo se preguntaba que podría invadir los pensamientos del guerrero.

Le gustaba el príncipe. Le gustaba mucho.

-príncipe déjeme explicarle-empezó la peliturquesa una vez que se detuvieron, sabía que sí se echaba la culpa no castigaría al niño, con ella era más clemente, beneficios de ser su amiga.-lo que sucedió fue-

-no-interrumpió el saiyajin-ya me hartaron-se volteó hacia ellos y haciendo un esfuerzo evitó el escote de la adolescente-siempre con problemas… uno tras otro… no irán nunca más juntos en las misiones-ladró molesto haciéndolos saltar.

-pero prín-balbuceó el pequeño saiyajin de cabello alborotado.

-¡no quiero excusas patéticas! Son una vergüenza-dijo indignado-tú irás con Broly-apuntó al menor-tú conmigo-señaló a la conejita Play boy-a partir de ahora, cada vez que debamos dividirnos será de ese modo ¡ahora muévanse! Este planeta es una mierda-gruñó pasando entre ellos con elegancia digna de su estirpe Real.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Haría pareja con el mismísimo Príncipe Vegeta? Su corazón bombeó con fuerza en su pecho, su rostro empezó a sentirse caliente, la temperatura que desde que había llegado a Noir xz era extremadamente baja para ella pasó a segundo plano, sintió como era jalada de la mano haciéndola reaccionar y aterrizar a su realidad. Observó al niño saiyajin que la guiaba siguiendo al líder.

Cierto… él había dado una orden. Sujetó con fuerza la mano pequeña del chico, Kakarotto levantó la mirada hacia la adolescente y observó su rostro, se notaba más serena que antes, pero no dejaba de preguntarse qué le habría pasado.

-Bulma-la llamó sin dejar de caminar-¿estás bien?

-¿eh?-volteó hacia el niño y parpadeó confundida-si… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-antes… en ese lugar… estabas algo rara-murmuró mirando el suelo-¿es por eso de que querían prostuirte*?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño al no entender el concepto.

-ehm… olvídalo, nada pasó-sonrió al chico y prefirió olvidar el tema. _Para siempre…_

Subieron a sus naves una vez que el príncipe lo indicó, así cada saiyajin inició el modo hibernación de la vaina, y la humana se dedicó a pasar el tiempo, tardarían dos semanas hasta llegar al planeta Vegeta.

 _Dos semanas después_

Planeta Vegeta

Nuevamente Broly sería el encargado de hacer el informe, la mayoría de las veces era así, el saiyajin serio sabía que era intencional. No era idiota, se había dado cuenta de ciertos detalles. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer un subordinado en contra de su líder y encima príncipe? Nada, solo debía acatar y no protestar, además que en su situación lo mantenía con la mente ocupada. Y era lo que necesitaba.

Los hermanos se despidieron con rapidez, querían ir a ver a su madre y probar su comida, estuvieron más de un mes fuera de casa y ansiaban sus delicias culinarias.

Bulma se estiró en la plataforma de despegue, desperezó su cuerpo y bostezó cubriendo su boca con su mano, Cauli se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre le asentaba bien el modo sueño del viaje.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-preguntó la saiya mientras salían, la peliturquesa volteó ligeramente hacia atrás para ver al príncipe, este hablaba con unos soldados que no conocía, no pasó más de un segundo pero él notó su mirada y observó en su dirección, la científica volteó hacia delante ruborizada y dio unos pasos lentos hacia la salida.

-eh… iré al laboratorio-mintió-¿y tú?-preguntó alzando una ceja

-mm odio ese lugar… creo que iré a ver a papá-asintió pensativa-bien… nos vemos mañana-la peliturquesa le sonrió y la despidió con la mano, volteó hacia atrás comprobando si el saiyajin de la realeza seguía hablando con los otros saiyajin.

Necesitaba hablar con él… no quiso enviarle mensajes cuando se subieron a las vainas, y él solo la esperaba unos quince minutos, después de eso iniciaba el modo hibernación. No se atrevió a hablarle en ese momento. Tenía los pensamientos revueltos al igual que sus sentimientos.

Cuando él le había informado que serían pareja a partir de ese momento, algo la sacudió internamente, y no entendía porque se sentía tan alterada al respecto. Lo pensó mucho en esas dos semanas, analizó toda la relación que tenía con el guerrero y poco a poco fue desmenuzando sus sentimientos y comparándolos con otros, como el que sentía por sus amigos… lo que le pasaba con el príncipe Vegeta no lo sentía con nadie más.

Él le gustaba, y le gustaba en serio… desde esa primera misión que compartió con el escuadrón de Elite empezó a sentir cosas diferentes con el guerrero, no pasaban siempre, solo cuando estaban solos y eso no sucedía a menudo. Fue un proceso algo lento. Ahora no sabía cómo comportarse con él. Intentó por todos los medios ganarse su amistad, ahora la tenía… ¿podría conseguir de él algo más?

Suspiró y decidió esperarlo en el pasillo que cruzaban en común antes de cada uno ir a sus aposentos. Caminó a paso lento, normalmente llamaría a Teeb para que la fuera a buscar, pero si quería hablar con el príncipe no podría hacerlo con Teeb cerca.

Esperó apoyada en la muralla, miraba sus botas y frunció el ceño, odiaba que la hicieran vestir con esa armadura, cuando llegaba a su nave-hogar lo primero que hacía era deshacerse de la vestimenta saiyajin que había modificado (ahora tenía varios atuendos con diferentes modelos), darse una baño en la tina y luego ponerse su adorada ropa terrícola.

Bostezó nuevamente, sintió la pereza dominar cada parte de su cuerpo, por primera vez después de los sucesos de la Tierra no había logrado dormir adecuadamente, pero esta vez era un "insomnio" diferente. Cuando era niña, le costó recuperar la calma y el sueño durante mucho tiempo, siempre tenía pesadillas con su familia y la Tierra, incluso seguían repitiéndose ahora, pero al menos ya no temía dormir y no le quitaba el sueño como cuando era una niña.

En las últimas dos semanas fue algo distinto lo que le quitó el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en él… en recordar cada momento junto a él ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¡Estaban todas las pistas ahí! Desde esa vez juntos en la habitación en Záfir… algo pasó, algo la removió y con el tiempo eso solo había crecido. Cuando estaban solos por algún motivo, el que fuera, se ruborizaba por todo, siempre intentaba verse mejor para impresionarlo, constantemente buscaba su aprobación… que tonta había sido… sonrió ilusionada ¡le gustaba un chico! Por primera vez en sus 14 años le gustaba un chico, la revelación la dejó animada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-su voz grave la hizo sobresaltar, un pequeño gritito se le escapó de los labios-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-¡príncipe!-exclamó reincorporándose de la muralla-no lo oí venir…

-uhm-la miró extrañado, había algo distinto en ella pero no supo identificarlo, solo sabía que se veía más atractiva-no deberías andar sola, llama a Teeb-ordenó escueto y se dirigió hacia el pasaje que estaba a la derecha.

-¡no!-el saiya se detuvo y volteó hacia ella alzando una ceja-necesito hablar con… con usted-le molestaba no poder tutearlo, era menor que él solo por un año y medio y le era extraño tratarlo así, pero a la larga él era el príncipe… oh no… le gustaba un príncipe… ¿Qué futuro tenía sintiendo algo por un príncipe?

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-preguntó intentando calmarse, hablar con ella siempre podía resultar fructífero para él, estar a su lado siempre era un agrado, calaba su aroma disimuladamente y se volteó hacia ella por completo cruzándose de brazos.

-yo… lamento lo de la misión-murmuró arrepentida-lo que pasó fue…-levantó la mirada hacia él esperando que la interrumpiera con un "no me interesa" así podría evitarse el bochorno, pero no fue así… él la esperaba paciente y expectante-ehm… ¡no castigue a Kakarotto por lo que le diré por favor!-suplicó con las manos delante de su rostro e inclinándose hacia delante, dándole una vista de su escote sin siquiera notarlo. El príncipe abrió los ojos como plato como si con eso pudiera observar más.

-uhm… ya lo hubiera castigado si hubiera querido-murmuró suspirando y optó por apoyarse en la muralla sin descruzarse de brazos, un pie lo subió y lo sostuvo en el muro, intentando calmar sus instintos, ahora se sentía más fuerte, el compartir con ella en las misiones lo había hecho soportar un poco su olor, lo ayudó a contenerse y sobre todo a convencerse que él era superior en todos los ámbitos. Él podía tolerar lo que le pasaba con ella, aunque eso no significaba que no haría algo para calmar su sed… solo esperaba el momento adecuado para actuar, o más bien perder la calma.

-oh… bien-asintió conforme y se acercó a él, el príncipe parpadeó expectante al verla acercarse, se apoyó en la muralla imitándolo y se acercó un poco, rozando ambos brazos en el intento disimuladamente-cuando llamó para que nos fuéramos, Kakarotto se había perdido… lo busqué un buen rato y cuando se me ocurrió enviarle un mensaje me contó que estaba en un Night Club-murmuró con un puchero.

-¿night club?-preguntó confundido-¿Qué es eso?

-ah… acá le llaman burdeles o algo así-el príncipe alzó las cejas sorprendido-¡no pienses nada aún! El enano se metió allí porque tenía hambre, se sirvió comida y después no tenía como pagarla-suspiró agotada de solo recordarlo-intenté ir por él… pero no me dejaron entrar por ser menor de edad-frunció el ceño mirando sus botas blancas, el príncipe la observaba fijamente-ehm… ¿se nota que soy adolescente aun?-le preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh? no lo sé-se encogió de hombros avergonzado, volteó el rostro evitando que ella pudiera ver su rubor.

-oh… la cosa es que se me ocurrió vestirme… como una ya sabes-susurró apenada-lo único que encontré decente fue ese traje de coneja-murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder, el príncipe la miró cuando reconoció su vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban rojas como la capa de su padre… se veía hermosa, respiró profundamente sin perderse detalle de sus facciones-no fue porque quería ¡no hago esas cosas!-exclamó indignada-la cosa es que me dejaron entrar así…

-pero con ese traje solo te veías atrevida y vulgar, seguías siendo menor ¿Por qué te dejaron entrar?-preguntó confundido, vio el ceño de la niña fruncirse y bufar molesta.

-no me veía vulgar… Cauli dijo que me veía bien-terminó inflando los mofletes, así que él no encontró que se veía guapa con ese traje… suspiró recordando lo que pasó en ese lugar, él quería una respuesta y no era paciente para esas cosas-ehm… sabían que… yo… yo no había hecho cosas ehm… de adultos-susurró con un hilo de voz, pero él la oyó de todas formas.

-¿sexo?-preguntó intentando entenderla, ella asintió meneando su melena y ocultando sus ojos-¿cómo sabían eso?

-no lo sé…-se encogió de hombros sin levantar la mirada-quizás por el olor… el punto es que me dejaron entrar para que… me vendiera. Me ofrecieron pagarme mucho dinero por no haber tenido sexo antes…-la vergüenza se esfumó en ese momento dando paso a la culpa, una sensación desagradable la recorrió desde el interior de su pecho, se sentía mal… mal por crecer y que le pasaran ese tipo de cosas, si fuera una niña no la habrían intentado abusar hace dos años… no le habrían hecho esa propuesta horrorosa… se sentía mal… no le encontraba ninguna gracia crecer.

-¿Qué… te… ofrecieron… que?-preguntó modulando lentamente, intentando calmar su rabia, sintió la ira invadir sus venas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? ¡Habría destruido toda la ciudad! Jamás dejaría que la tocaran, rechinó los dientes intentando calmar su rabia, pero un sollozo suave detuvo todo su ataque de furia. Volteó hacia ella y la vio temblar, sus manos cubrían su rostro y podía oír perfectamente su llanto.-¿Qué te hicieron?-preguntó preocupado sin fingir… demostrando todo su sentir.

-uhm uhm-negó sin hablar, intentando calmar su llanto-lo siento… sé que para los saiyajin es una tontería pero… me sentí muy mal-balbuceó entre llanto, tragó saliva incómodo, apretó sus manos en puños y exhaló aire con rabia.-corrimos después de eso…-olfateó el aire tratando calmar sus emociones, sabía que pronto él se molestaría si seguía llorando-lamento haber retrasado la misión-volteó hacia él que miraba el vacío en silencio, tragó saliva preocupada ¿lo habría hecho enojar?-yo… no volverá a pasar ¡te haré caso en todo! Lo prometo-asintió con entusiasmo haciéndolo voltear hacia ella. Podía ver entre toda su determinación reflejada en su mirada, en la profundidad de sus ojos, una pizca de tristeza, le sorprendía lo que la conocía… todo lo que había aprendido de ella. Bulma se había instalado profundamente en todos los ámbitos de su vida, eran cercanos… más de lo que todos creían ¿quién pensaría que estaban a mitad de pasillo conversando a solas? ¿Alguien se imaginaba que se mandaban mensajes todo el tiempo en un canal privado, hablando de cualquier estupidez, porque el punto era simplemente hablarse? ¿Se darían cuenta que la única hembra que él quería tomar era ella y que por eso no había tomado en cuenta las invitaciones de su ex Tutor?... y era por eso, porque la conocía que sabía que ella estaba triste.

-sé que cumplirás correctamente-murmuró en contra de su pronóstico, pero sentía que ella necesitaba una palabra de aliento… no era el mejor para apoyar al resto, pero por ella podía hacer un esfuerzo.-ahora vete… no vuelvas a pasear sin Teeb-la peliturquesa asintió sonriéndole, la vio darse la vuelta para caminar hacia el pasaje izquierdo, no movió ningún músculo. Esperando por su retirada, cuidando su espalda… antes que diera un paso más la humana se detuvo, frunció el ceño extrañado, la vio voltear frunciendo el ceño, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios en un puchero extraño.

Alzó una ceja confundido y antes de preguntar la niña se había de vuelto en un trote suave, la vio acercarse lo suficiente para invadir su espacio personal, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando ella besó rápidamente su mejilla, sus cálidos labios rosaron castamente su piel, solo duró un par de segundos, al tercero ella ya estaba corriendo hacia el pasillo que la guiaba a su nave, dejándolo sorprendido en medio de ambos pasajes.

¿Por qué lo había besado? No era su cumpleaños… se había mal acostumbrado a un beso suyo por sus cumpleaños, sintió sus mejillas calentarse, igual que otras partes de su cuerpo, tragó saliva incómodo y siguió su camino hasta su habitación.

¿Por qué estaba triste? Rara vez podía ver la pena en sus ojos, algo la aquejaba y quería saber qué. Pero no se atrevería a preguntarle… si ella quería hablar él la escucharía atento. Suspiró pesadamente entrando a sus aposentos, miró la sala como si no la hubiera visto en meses, se sacó su armadura y la dejó en el suelo de la pieza, caminó lento hacia su cuarto y se encerró. Inevitablemente sus ojos se posaron en su mueble de velador al costado de su cama, siempre que estaba en su dormitorio se quedaba viendo los regalos que ella le había obsequiado. El primero… una estatuilla de un guerrero, ella le había explicado en una nota que era un dios de una cultura de su planeta, era un ser que se creía era el más poderoso de entre todos los guerreros, y que le recordaba a él… _Hércules_. Cuando lo vio por primera vez no lo entendió, pero al leer la nota le encontró todo el significado posible… ella lo admiraba, admiraba su fortaleza y hacía alabanza de ello al compararlo con un dios guerrero. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue que era parte del legado de su cultura y se lo obsequió a él… ¿Cuánta más importancia y significado podía tener un presente?

¿Cómo no desearla? Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos… el otro se trataba de una broma. Sonrió de solo recordarlo, una vez le reprochó que para las fiestas podrían tocar la música más bajo, que no dormía nada oyendo el bullicio, él la regañó acusándola de estar molesta porque no la invitaban. Ella se enfureció… le dijo que la música de su planeta era mucho más agradable… y para su cumpleaños no encontró nada más femenino que regalarle una caja musical. Era un paralelepípedo negro que brillaba por el material liso, tenía unos detalles en las orillas y bordes de color dorado, al abrirla un espejo lo saludaba en la tapa superior, el resto estaba dividido en tres compactos, dos a los lados donde estaba destinado para guardar joyas o lo que se le ocurriera, y en el centro una cajita cristalizada donde una mujer de piedra blanca se movía por toda la superficie cristalizada, y una horrorosa melodía sonaba apenas abría la caja y no se detenía hasta que cerrara nuevamente la maldita caja.

En esa nota le había explicado que era una cajita musical, que se usaban a menudo como joyeros. Le explicó el funcionamiento de la caja paso por paso… casi nunca la abría, pero cada vez que volvía de una misión la oía un par de minutos. Y así lo hizo al lanzarse a su cama.

Se quedó recostado de espalda mirando hacia el techo del dosel mientras oía la patética melodía y la bailarina de ballet se movía en círculos por el cristal, ella le había dado muchos regalos, y siempre le daba comida que ella preparaba. Era hora de demostrarle que él también podía hacer algo por ella, algo significativo. Y sobre todo, dejar en claro que no era algo por cortesía… que él quería expresar sus sentimientos con ese _obsequio_ …

(…)

Sintió la luz colarse por la ventanilla en forma de círculo de su habitación, cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando impedir el paso de los destellos solares intensos a esa hora de la mañana. Ese maldito sol siempre la despertaba temprano, refunfuñó por lo bajo y se recostó boca abajo esquivando la iluminación natural. Pero ya era tarde… había despertado y no podía reconciliar el sueño.

Bufó molesta, abrió un ojo y miró el reloj digital de su velador, no era tan temprano como pensó… estaba agotada y aunque la cama de su nave era cómoda, no era lo mismo que la de su "casa". Se estiró perezosamente, bostezó escandalosamente y miró el techo artificial.

Debería levantarse y adelantar el trabajo del laboratorio… estaba en un proyecto para mejorar el procedimiento de elección de misiones, un programa para los clientes donde ellos pudieran rellenar un formulario para así poder clasificar el rango de dificultad de la petición y poder asignar un grupo calificado para la misión. En los dos años que llevaban realizando el nuevo método de sustentabilidad se habían encontrado con que la mayor falla era esa, desperdiciar escuadrones en misiones sencillas o por el contrario, enviar pelotones débiles que no podían cumplir con eficiencia los encargos.

Así que optó por levantarse. Antes de ir a darse una ducha o siquiera pensar en que desayunar recordó que debía ir a ver su huerto, la última vez dejó la regadera en la cocina, se puso de pie y se colocó sus pantuflas de conejo. Miró las orejas y recordó el atuendo sugerente que ahora guardaba en una de sus capsulas, rió sin ánimo y caminó hasta la cocina, encontró la regadera en el fondo del cuarto al lado del refrigerador, recogió la tetera y la llenó de agua, buscó la tijera de jardín y unos fertilizantes que tenía guardados.

No quiso cambiarse por su overol de jardinería, no era necesario, por lo que salió con su pijama, una remera corta que le llegaba arriba del ombligo y unos pantalones cortitos que cubrían unos centímetros más debajo de su trasero. Abrió la escotilla de su nave-hogar y esperó que la rampa descendiera, la corriente de aire frío la hizo temblar, se extrañó que estuviera tan fresco con lo caluroso que era el planeta, o quizás había quedado sensible al frío por la última misión…

Bajó lentamente para no resbalar por las pantuflas, miró el suelo de la rampa concentrada y afirmó con fuerza la regadera que pesaba por el agua que contenía. Estaba por llegar al suelo apastado cuando captó un objeto desconocido por el rabillo del ojo. Levantó la mirada curiosa y hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

Gritó como nunca, sintió los vellos de sus brazos erizarse, un escalofrío recorrerla desde el espinazo, y sentía sus piernas temblar, soltó la regadera y esta cayó abruptamente por la ladera, el agua se esparramó y deslizó por la superficie hasta llegar a la tierra, la regadera rodó lentamente hasta parar en el suelo. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, sus labios temblaban y lo único que podía hacer era observar al cuerpo sin vida que estaba a los pies de la pendiente de su nave.

Parecía un saiyajin, por la armadura al menos. Un sujeto yacía estirado boca abajo y desangrado, la sangre parecía seca pero igual de imponente, el charco se extendía por todo el abdomen del cuerpo; sollozó fuerte y sentía que no paraba de temblar.

Gritó y gritó pero nadie vino. Sabía que debía salir de allí, no podría soportar un segundo más viendo a ese pobre sujeto, se armó de valor y se mentalizó con la idea de huir y pedir ayuda, protección. Y sabía perfectamente quien podía cuidarla en el palacio.

Dio unos brinquitos nerviosos en su lugar, miró el cuerpo inerte y cerró los ojos dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Respiró profundamente y alzó la mirada lejos del hombre, contó mentalmente hasta tres, y corrió a toda velocidad como si alguien la siguiera, como si el cuerpo al pasar por su lado se levantara de la nada y la persiguiera para atormentarla.

Costaba correr con pantuflas, pero no le importó, debía buscar ayuda. No tomó en cuenta las miradas sugerentes de los saiyajin cuando la vieron en esas fachas, ella solo tenía un destino en mente. La sala de trono.

Pero al llegar allí no encontró a nadie, respirando agitada preguntó al guardia más cercano por el Rey, el saiyajin la miró extrañado por su actitud, la chica se veía más pálida que de costumbre, temblaba como una criatura desvalida y parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

El Monarca estaba comiendo… no lo pensó más y corrió hacia el Comedor principal, fue consciente de su aspecto cuando por los saltos sus senos empezaron a doler, ni siquiera estaba con sujetador… pero ya era tarde para ir a buscar una bata, debía encontrar a su héroe "anónimo".

Entró al salón abriendo las puertas abruptamente, su respiración era agitada y sentía su pelo alborotado pegarse a su rostro por la transpiración, el Rey levantó la mirada confundido y extrañado hacia su dirección, el príncipe a su lado miró ceñudo con su moflete inflado por la comida hacia ella.

Y rompió en llanto, corrió hacia las personas que ella sentía la cuidaban más que nadie en el palacio, el Rey al verla entrar se puso de pie pero cuando la vio llorar y correr hacia él se paralizó. Inmediatamente una ola de miedo lo invadió ¿alguien le había hecho daño? Sudó frío de solo pensarlo.

-¡Rey Vegeta!-chilló llegando a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza sorprendiendo a ambos Vegetas-¡fue horrible!-lloró escondiendo su rostro en la dura armadura.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-exclamó asustado-¡Niña! ¿Qué te hicieron?-preguntó preocupado, el príncipe miró la escena en silencio. El llanto lo distraía y no podía mirar con atención el cuerpo femenino.

-en… en mi-tartamudeaba la niña-en mi… hay… en mi-el Rey frunció el ceño y la sentó en su puesto, se agachó a su altura y apoyó sus manos enguantadas en sus pequeñitos hombros, le sorprendía lo diminuta que era, sus enormes manos cubrían en su totalidad sus hombros y le sobraba mano.

-respira-ordenó impasible, fingiendo calma-Bulma… respira-la niña olfateó el aire un par de veces, seguía temblando, miró al Rey intentando obedecerlo, el príncipe le ofreció un vaso de agua, volteó hacia él sorprendida y recién notando su presencia, el adolescente lucía igual de siempre, en su rostro no había muestra de preocupación o interés, pero su mano extendida con un vaso de agua cristalina decía mucho. La niña recibió el vaso y asintió en agradecimiento, bebió un sorbo largo, el Rey sorprendido miró a su hijo ¿acababa de ofrecer agua… a alguien más? ¡Su retoño estaba madurando! Y lo mejor… ese detalle se lo dio a Bulma, estaba tan conforme que sus polluelos se llevaran bien. Eso lo dejaba tranquilo.-ahora… dime ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó una vez que la vio más calmada gracias al sorbo de agua, la niña tomó el vaso con ambas manos y miró al Monarca, sintió sus ojos humedecerse al recordar la escena.

-hay… un cadáver fuera de mi nave-susurró conteniendo el llanto-me levanté… y estaba allí-y lloró otra vez.

El Monarca se levantó abruptamente, y sin decir una palabra salió del salón. Bulma sintió frío de pronto, su cuerpo temblaba y temblaba, el príncipe recordó cuando la atacaron en el pasillo a oscuras, verla así de nerviosa era muy similar a ese entonces.

-come algo-musitó serio volviendo a atacar su plato lleno de carne-tienes el honor de desayunar con el príncipe y comer de su comida-murmuró irónico sonriendo ladinamente.

Pero ella no respondió, el saiya de la realeza frunció el ceño y la miró molesto, la niña seguía aturdida, parecía realmente afectada. Suspiró cansado y tomó un trozo de carne y de un rápido movimiento se acercó a la niña y se lo metió en la boca a la fuerza.

Bulma abrió los ojos como plato, sintió el pedazo de animal asado entrar torpemente en su boca, sus encías se dañaron en el proceso, la carne era algo grande para su boca, no podía mascarla. Tosió con dificultad, intentó escupir el trozo rojo pero la mano del saiyajin se estampó en su boca impidiéndoselo. Miró afligida al guerrero y negó con la cabeza, le hizo señas con las manos, intentando darle a entender que no podía tragar, pero él no la tomó en cuenta, estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás intentando escapar de su mano, en el proceso la mano del saiya se deslizó hacia abajo y aunque ella pareció no notarlo, él sintió a la perfección cuando su palma tocó su seno izquierdo en el proceso.

¡Eran blandas! Oh tanto tiempo imaginando tocarlas… ahora podía darle una consistencia a sus creaciones mentales.

La adolescente tosió y sacó el trozo de carne de su boca, sus dedos quedaron mojados por su baba y miró con repulsión el alimento humedecido, lo dejó en una servilleta de género que estaba al lado del plato del Rey.

-¡príncipe!-dijo con voz de reproche-no podía mascar-el adolescente salió de su aturdimiento y la miró aún pensativo, intentando ocultar su efusividad por el reciente accidente.

-come-ordenó volviendo a concentrarse en su comida.

-no puedo… con lo que vi no tengo hambre…-susurró mirando con asco los alimentos.

-no seas niñata-gruñó el guerrero-solo era un cadáver ¿nunca habías visto uno?

-¡claro que no!-exclamó indignada-para ustedes es normal… no para mi…-susurró perdiendo la fuerza en sus palabras.

Prefirió omitir detalles, dejó de hablar y se dispuso a alimentarse, ella se apoyó en el respaldo cómodo de la silla del Rey, aún estaba cálida. Cerró sus ojos y descansó en silencio. El príncipe aprovechó la oportunidad y la miró sin miedo, estaba pálida, sus labios parecían más rojos, debajo de sus ojos estaban hinchados y parecía irritado. Su pelo estaba revuelto, su remera tenía un estampado de un animal que no conocía, pero no le prestó atención, él solo observaba los montes que se podían distinguir a la perfección, pero lo que llamaba la atención del adolescente eran los relieves que se veían, tragó saliva que se acumuló en su boca al ver sus pezones erizados apuntando a nadie en particular, a él también le pasaba a veces, pero no era nada excitante como lo que ella exhibía.

Iba a seguir con su estudio cuando entró el Rey junto a Bardock y Teeb, maldijo por lo bajo no poder estudiar su abdomen expuesto. La niña se reincorporó y miró a los recién llegados.

-ya… limpiaron todo-informó el Rey-Teeb será tu sombra, hará turnos en la noche-la peliturquesa asintió escuchando atentamente-estarás a salvo.

-pero… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién le hizo eso?-preguntó asustada

-no lo sabemos… ve a hacer tus cosas niña…-ordenó impasible. Bulma miró a los tres saiyajin y agachó la mirada. Se puso de pie con torpeza, sus piernas flaqueaban, el Rey observó a la muchacha pensativo y fue cuando notó sus fachas, abrió los ojos extrañado y miró a los saiyas presentes, Teeb parecía serio, Bardock pensativo y su hijo miraba el mesón. Tragó saliva incómodo y sin siquiera meditarlo se quitó su capa, caminó hacia la niña y la envolvió con ella de modo protector, la peliturquesa lo miró sorprendida, iba a agradecerle pero el Monarca ya había pasado de largo, restándole importancia a su actuar.

Pero para ningún saiyajin en la sala pasó desapercibido ese detalle, Teeb agachó la mirada fingiendo que no notó el accionar del Rey, la niña llegó a su lado y él la animó con un gesto facial hacia la salida, salieron juntos del salón, una vez que la pareja salió, el Rey dio un profundo suspiro y se desplomó en la silla, y un vaso de agua fue extendido para él, volteó hacia su hijo que nuevamente ofrecía agua. El príncipe no lo miraba, con una mano seguía comiendo y con la otra le daba el vaso. Lo recibió en silencio y bebió todo el líquido que contenía el recipiente de vidrio.

-Rey-habló Bardock-estoy seguro que esto no es un atentado…-el monarca frunció el ceño y dejó el vaso fuertemente en la mesa, limpió con el dorso de su mano enguantada el agua que quedó en sus bigotes y miró al consejero.

-Basta-exigió demandante-no hablaremos más del asunto hasta tener pruebas-gruñó amenazante y miró la larga mesa con comida-habrá que esperar…

El adolescente sonrió malicioso, era divertido ver como todos se rompían la cabeza con un simple caso de asesinato, morían saiyas todos los días, aunque claro, el asunto se volvía diferente si involucraban a la peliturquesa entre medio. Tendrían que acostumbrarse, ella se merecía eso y más.

(…)

Había pasado dos semanas desde ese incidente, dos semanas en que cada mañana había un maldito sujeto sin vida a los pies de su nave. Temía seriamente un día no poder despertar y ser ella quien estuviera ahí expuesta.

Teeb se quedaba vigilando por las noches, pero nada veía… nadie cuestionaba su veracidad porque era uno de los mejores saiyajin, que de hecho consideraban que se desperdiciaba estando cuidando a la niña. Pero el Rey no cambiaría de parecer, había puesto cámaras afuera de su nave hace una semana, las malditas no habían captado nada, absolutamente nada. El cuerpo desgarrado aparecía como arte de magia.

Estaba agotada… no podía dormir, sentía que en cualquier momento quién asesinaba despiadadamente llegaría por ella. No entendía porque le hacían eso, ella solo se había dedicado a fomentar el progreso del Reino Saiyajin, pero al parecer había quienes no estaban de acuerdo.

Ya no lloraba al ver los cuerpos, sentía náuseas y se le quitaba el apetito pero al menos ya no temblaba. No después de ver tantas formas horribles de morir, o más bien de cómo quedaban los cuerpos, tenía pesadillas con ello…

Salió de su nave y nuevamente había allí un cuerpo destripado, cubrió su boca con su mano y aguantó las ganas de vomitar, quitó su vista del horror que presenciaba.

-¡TEEB!-chilló histérica, el saiyajin se asomó por el umbral de la entrada a su jardín secreto que dividía la zona que había adoptado como su hogar con el palacio saiyajin.-¡SÁCALO!-el saiya asintió sin pensarlo y ella se apoyó en la puerta de su nave sin mirar como su escolta levantaba el cadáver.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ella usó para relajarse, miró el piso de su nave pensativa, no sabía qué hacer para que esto parara, nadie le daba una solución o un motivo, estaba hastiada… encima no habían sido llamados para ninguna misión, su proyecto había sido un éxito, y como los índices de logro del escuadrón del príncipe eran altos y eran unos de los pelotones más poderosos, no habían misiones para ellos aún.

Con esta situación lo único que quería era irse, quizás… quizás había una solución a su problema. Miró su nave y sintió su corazón encogerse pero ¿Qué podía hacer si esos incidentes no paraban? Solo sería por un tiempo… o eso esperaba…

-listo Bulma-suspiró y se asomó por la escotilla, miró al saiyajin que la esperaba al final de la ladera serio como siempre, frunció el ceño al adulto y bajó furiosa hacia él.

-¡¿por qué diablos no los sacas antes?! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces!-chilló molesta.

-¿no deberías usar tu traje?-preguntó ignorando sus quejas.

-¡no! Haré una huelga ¡hasta que esta mierda no pare no haré absolutamente nada!-exclamó con determinación-ahora sígueme-ordenó dando pisadas fuertes.

El saiyajin sonrió ante su actitud, negó meneando la cabeza y la siguió en silencio. Pasaron por los pasillos en mudez, podía sentir el humor de la niña, pero no podía hacer más. Borró la sonrisa de su rostro cuando llegaron a los sectores más concurridos, los saiyajin al ver a la niña sonrieron de inmediato pero al verlo a él con su mirada asesina desviaron al instante la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado, entendía que la peliturquesa se sintiera segura con él, cuando paseaba junto a ella los machos no la acosaban, él inspiraba temor y ella agradecía ese detalle.

Al notar la dirección donde la chica lo guiaba, suspiró agotado, visitaban más la sala de Trono que el mismo Laboratorio, la niña iba todo el tiempo a quejarse y pedir explicaciones.

Los guardias al verlos les pusieron mala cara, él no los culpó, entendía que se hartaran de sus presencias, la niña se paró en frente de ellos y los fulminó con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué mierda esperan?! ¡Abran la maldita puerta!-los saiyajin se miraron entre ellos.

-no podemos-respondió uno.

-está ocupado-contestó el otro provocando la ira de la adolescente, Bulma frunció el ceño y sin que se lo esperaran pasó de largo y empujó con fuerza los portones. Las puertas chirriaron y los soldados abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-¡no hagas eso!

-cállate-gruñó la niña, Teeb miró a los soldados y se encogió de hombros hacia ambos, la peliturquesa entró al salón y el soldado la siguió como de costumbre.

El Rey miró hacia la entrada y frunció el ceño, había ordenado específicamente que no la dejaran entrar, había interrumpido cada reunión que tenía y pensaba seriamente que la niña se estaba saliendo de los canastos, era demasiada su impertinencia, miró a su hijo con quien mantenía una asamblea junto a los consejeros, los gemelos agacharon la mirada esperando que el Monarca estallara en rabia, Nappa frunció el ceño hacia su hijo y este se encogió de hombros hacia él.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no entres a mi Trono?!-exclamó molesto, haciendo que su grito resonara en la habitación, la niña se detuvo en medio del camino por su llamada de atención, sus labios temblaron y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, él nunca la había tratado así, miró al Rey aturdida y este lo notó, abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió ni una palabra, maldijo por lo bajo haberle gritado, pero realmente la niña se estaba pasando…-Bulma… vete.

-pero… ¡volvió a pasar!-exclamó melosa, el grupo de adultos se miraron entre ellos, el príncipe la observó serio aunque internamente estaba disfrutando de la vista, la niña vestía unos pantalones cortos luciendo sus piernas redondeadas y perfectas, una remera holgada cubría sus atributos delanteros pero no le restaba atractivo-¡no dan ninguna solución! Estoy pensando seriamente en largarme-refunfuñó, y el silencio se volvió automático, los consejeros miraron nerviosos al Rey que sabían no le gustaría esa declaración, la niña al ver el semblante sombrío del Monarca desvió la mirada asustada-digo… necesito seguridad… puse cámaras y no filman nada ¡Teeb ni siquiera hace algo!

-oye…-murmuró el saiya frunciendo el ceño-¿Qué puedo hacer si no lo veo?

-pues… ¡por último sacar los cuerpos antes que me levante!-le exigió empuñando las manos mientras lo regañaba bajo la mirada de los adultos y adolescente.

-¡la idea es que los veas!-gruñó Teeb, Bulma abrió la boca sorprendida por su declaración, el saiya vio la confusión en sus rasgos y suspiró agotado-ya díganle… merece saberlo.-confundida, la humana volteó hacia los adultos, el rostro del Rey se ensombreció, el Monarca se acomodó en su sillón y cubrió su sien con su mano enguantada.

Bardock miró a su hermano y a la vez a Nappa, el grandote se encogió de hombros desinteresado y desvió la mirada, volteó hacia el príncipe que aburrido miraba la escena, el consejero suspiró y miró a su Rey, Vegeta padre asintió sin mirarlo, como si sintiera su mirada en él.

-Bulma-habló el saiya de la banda roja-no corres peligro

-¿cómo qué no?-preguntó indignada-¡me dejan cadáveres en mi… casa!-exclamó molesta.

-pero esos cadáveres son regalos-interrumpió Turles, la peliturquesa volteó hacia él que de brazos cruzados la miraba serio-no son una amenaza.

-¿regalos?-susurró confundida-¿cómo que regalos?-miró al gemelo de armadura oscura y notó su mal humor, frunció el ceño ante su actitud, parecía realmente molesto, a ella jamás la miraba fríamente, ¿había hecho algo para enojarlo? Quizás se debía a que ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Desde que se había hecho amiga de Cauli que ya ni buscaba la compañía de los gemelos.

-te están cortejando-confesó cansado el padre de sus amigos, vio la confusión en el rostro de la niña y suspiró, él supo desde el principio que no era ningún atentado, pero el Rey se negó a aceptarlo ¡tan terco que podía ser! pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos el Monarca no oía razones-es una costumbre saiyan… hace mucho tiempo que no se ejercía-musitó pensativo-los tiempos van cambiando…-asintió al vacío, el Rey miró por el rabillo del ojo a la niña, podía ver la repulsión reflejada en sus facciones, maldijo por lo bajo no poder excluirla de esos asuntos, se habían dado cuenta, o más bien él asumió que la cortejaban al tercer día de las muertes.

-¡explícame de una vez!-exigió perdiendo la paciencia, miró a cada uno de los saiyajin hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el príncipe, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y la vergüenza fue inmediata. Desvió la mirada nerviosa.

-para un saiyajin no hay mayor obsequio que maten por ti-se encogió de hombros-a la larga nosotros solo matamos por el Rey, si un saiya ofrece una muerte a otro está declarando sus intenciones-Bulma oía atentamente, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza-demostrando que le importas así como su lealtad con el Reino… antiguamente se usaba a menudo para seducir hembras… recuerdo que lo hice con Gine… claro ella me respondía del mismo modo-sonrió nostálgico.

Bulma quedó en completo asombro, pasó dos semanas completas pensando una idea equivocada, que en cualquier momento podrían dañarla ¡y resultaba que era todo lo contrario! ¿Cuánto más distintos podían ser? miró el suelo aturdida, la confesión de Bardock la pilló desprevenida, bien, sabía que no pasaba desapercibida para la comunidad masculina pero ¿matar por ella? ¡Era horroroso! La hicieron sentir pésimo… la rabia se apoderó de sus venas, sintió la indignación recorrer su cuerpo, miró furiosa al grupo de saiyajin, observó cada rostro con rabia ¡ellos sabían y la dejaron hacer el ridículo! Entonces miró al príncipe que la observaba fijamente, tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano empuñada, parecía atento a su reacción.

-¡matar por mí no es ningún halago!-gritó haciendo que los saiyas se encogieran por su chillido-¡es horrible!-musitó indignada

-no para los saiyajin-habló Turles-es un honor Bulma-soltó severo

-¡honor mis polainas!-se cruzó de brazos y miró a los gemelos-es una manera estúpida de cortejar-notó la incomodidad de los presentes al ofender sus costumbres por lo que prefirió hablar rápido-para mí al menos… ¡si quiere conquistarme debe darme flores y chocolates!-el Rey abrió los ojos asombrado, miró a la niña sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¡deja de decir estupideces chiquilla y vete a trabajar!-dijo molesto-eres una cría aun… ¡nadie te va a conquistar! ¿Me escuchaste?-Bulma se sintió pequeñita al oírlo, parpadeó asustada y asintió nerviosa, aunque el regaño del Rey la hizo sentir mal… un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su cabeza ¿él estaba preocupado por ella? ¿Ese regaño había sido paternal? La idea la llenó de calidez.

-lo sé ¡lo sé!-se disculpó levantando las manos intentando calmarlo-solo decía… que no era la forma-balbuceó nerviosa.-bien… ¿esto seguirá pasando?-preguntó tímida, el príncipe alzó una ceja ante su actitud falsa, era astuta… sabía cuándo podía desencadenar la ira de su padre, y al parecer el tema del cortejo no era algo que le gustara al mayor.

-lo más probable-habló por primera vez Nappa, la peliturquesa miró sorprendida al padre de su escolta, le sorprendía que ese enorme saiyajin malhumorado fuera el padre de Teeb, el joven era mucho más amable, en cierto grado… al menos ella se había ganado su "estima"-los malos gustos abundan-bufó molesto y desvió la mirada, el príncipe soltó una risotada al oírlo y la princesa solo pudo fulminar con la mirada al saiyajin, el tutor al oír a su pupilo rió junto con él, el Rey Vegeta negó con la cabeza por el comportamiento de ambos.

-¡imbécil!-gruñó la menor-al menos tengo cabello y ¡al menos alguien me corteja no como a ti!-y le sacó la lengua, y el príncipe rió con más ganas. Nappa frunció el ceño y tembló de ira por el atrevimiento de la mocosa, miró a su hijo que reía disimuladamente al igual que el resto del consejo ¡incluso el Rey!

-chiquilla de mierda ¿a quién llamas calvo?-rugió intimidándola, Bulma dio un respingo en su puesto y se apegó a Teeb escondiéndose.

-¡basta Nappa!-ordenó el Rey tapando su boca-Bulma vete… nada malo pasará-le aseguró-Teeb… no le dejes sola-el saiya asintió al monarca y le dio golpecitos suaves a la niña en el hombro, Nappa miró furioso a la menor y ella lo notó, le sacó la lengua y le levantó el dedo del medio haciéndolo enfurecer todavía más, dio un paso delante dispuesto a hacerla pagar por su insulto.

-¡Basta Nappa!-exclamó Bardock-estas discutiendo con una cría-dijo burlesco mientras la adolescente huía tomando la mano de Teeb.

El príncipe observó serio, se quedó viendo el lugar donde antes estuvo la chica. Ahora no sabía cómo actuar… miró a su padre que observaba el mismo lugar que él, que irónico podía resultar las cosas… a él prácticamente le pedía a gritos que se follara a alguna hembra y a ella la quería esconder por todos los medios de esas situaciones.

.

.

Miraba las hojas de papel brillante sin leer, observaba a las modelos y los tips de belleza pero no les prestaba mayor atención, miró a la saiya que estaba junto a ella mirando un libro de fauna terrestre, tomó una patata frita y la llevó a su boca.

-deberíamos hacer alguna revista-musitó pensativa-estoy cansada de leer las mismas y antiguas…

-pero si la hiciéramos ¿no ya habríamos leído antes el contenido?-preguntó sonriente.

-en todo caso…-suspiró cansada y alejó la revista de su visión-todavía no me puedo creer que no me lo hayan dicho…

-le pregunté a papá por lo del cortejo saiyan-habló Cauli-cuando me mandaste el mensaje quedé muy impresionada, dijo que efectivamente era algo que lo hacían en su época de joven

-uhm…-sacó otra patata y antes de llevársela a la boca su comunicador sonó, volteó hacia el scouter que estaba en el mesón de la sala de control, la saiya miró el suyo que no había sonado por lo que supuso que no era una misión.

La peliturquesa se puso de pie y fue en búsqueda del aparato, reconoció inmediato el código del lente, lo abrió rápidamente y leyó " _no hay flores en el planeta_ ", sonrió y respondió rápidamente " _si las hay, en el bosque he visto algunas_ ", volvió hacia el comedor donde la esperaba una Cauli expectante, él respondió a los minutos después " _ningún saiyajin iría a buscar flores para cortejarte_ " rió en voz alta llamando la atención de la hembra.

-¿con quién hablas?-preguntó curiosa, la peliturquesa levantó la mirada y negó sonriendo.

-con Raditz-mintió-está molestándome por lo del cortejo…

-ah… ese imbécil no pierde oportunidad-bufó molesta mirando como la humana contestaba con una sonrisa en los labios-estaba pensando… por lo que dijo papá, que esa costumbre ya había quedado en el olvido, las generaciones actuales no la usan… quizás al saiya que le gustas es educado.

-o mayor… no imagino un saiya educado-respondió pensativa mientras miraba el mensaje antes de enviarlo, asintió a nadie en particular y le dio enviar _"estoy segura que mi admirador secreto lo haría_ "

-hay saiyas educados-dijo con reproche-esta… ehm… Teeb… ehm-Bulma miró a la hembra y al igual que ella se puso a pensar en algún saiyajin educado. Abrió los ojos como plato y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sus mejillas se incendiaron y miró con el rostro iluminado a la saiya, la adolescente pareció entenderla y su rostro se iluminó al igual que ella por la respuesta.

-¡Broly!-exclamó la saiya y la peliturquesa se tragó el "¡el príncipe!" cuando la hembra habló.

-Broly… no-negó sin convencerse-no debe ser él…-tragó incómoda y miró el lente del comunicador esperando por una respuesta.

-¡piénsalo! Anda distante… y es el más educado que conocemos-sonrió la saiya-¡vaya eres popular!

-je… je… je-rió sin ganas, el aparato vibró y miró ansiosa la respuesta " _quizás… ¿has estado ocupada?_ ", leyó una y otra vez sus palabras… intentando buscar alguna pista que delatara su interés, pero no encontró ninguna " _un poco… no me he sentido bien, ¿quieres venir a tomar el té?_ " era la oportunidad de intentarlo, siempre buscaba excusas para que él se animara y compartiera con ella, se sorprendía que ahora que sabía sus sentimientos hacia él no le avergonzara estar a solas.

-¿hablas mucho con Raditz?-preguntó Cauli al verla tan animada, la humana parpadeó confundida y entonces recordó su mentira ¿debería decirle que le gustaba el príncipe?... no. Ella no le había contado el chico que le gustaba, también podía omitir, en el fondo, sabía que tampoco podía andar divulgándolo… no era correcto.

-eh… a veces-el sonido del scouter interrumpió, miró nerviosa a la saiya y leyó el mensaje " _sabes la respuesta ¿Por qué siempre preguntas de todos modos?_ " frunció el ceño y casi pudo leerlo con su voz " _un amigo está cuando el otro lo necesita… ¡no seas pesado y ven! Te haré pizzas_ " optó por el soborno.-es divertido-se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a la saiya.

-uhm… ¿hay algo que no me estás contando?-preguntó suspicaz alzando una ceja-siempre te pones nerviosa y feliz cuando cuchicheas por el scouter ¿tú y Raditz son pareja?

-¡no! ¿Cómo crees? Es como mi hermano-exclamó con asco de solo pensarlo-los chicos para mí son como mi familia

-uhm… es que te pones toda coqueta y ríes como tonta-sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ¿ella hacía eso? Ósea… que desde hace tiempo actuaba como una niña enamoradiza y ni siquiera lo había notado, el comunicador sonó y aunque moría de ganas por leerlo apenas sonó, aparentó calma. Miró a Cauli que la estudiaba fijamente, tragó saliva y le sonrió nerviosa, tomó el lente y miró fingiendo desinterés " _más te vale que prepares muchas… estaré allí después de la cena_ " y chilló.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, su estómago se tensó ¡él iba a venir! Toda la calma que aparentó se fue al suelo cuando su entusiasmo y efusividad habló por ella ¡estaba extasiada! Por primera vez él había aceptado visitarla, sentía tanta dicha que ni siquiera notó la cara de confusión de la saiyajin.

-¿pasó algo bueno?-preguntó extrañada, la peliturquesa sintió que sus mejillas se incendiaron y supo que debía calmarse.

-eh… no… ósea-nerviosa miró a todos lados buscando una excusa, una mentira-ehm… es que me invitaron a cenar a su casa-rió torpemente, Cauli frunció el ceño.

-¿y por eso te pones así de contenta?-la vio reír nerviosa y sonrió, al parecer su amiga si se traía algo entre manos con Raditz, quizás le apenaba y por eso no se animaba a contárselo… no la culpaba, ella todavía no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía por el príncipe.

-claro… es que no quería cocinar-respondió moviendo sus dedos con agilidad " _te espero_ " y dejó el aparato lejos.

-ahm… entiendo-asintió, tomó una patata y miró el libro-salimos juntas entonces ¿te parece?-se tensó, si salía y esperaba a que Cauli se fuera no tendría tiempo para cocinar para él… tragó saliva incómoda, no quería mentir… menos a ella y encima tener que pedirle que se fuera… no sabía cómo decirle.

-ehm… no creo que sea posible-murmuró no muy convencida, vio el rostro de expectación de la saiyajin-debo… hacer unas cosas…

-ah… ¿Qué cosas?-preguntó mientras agachaba la mirada y seguía ojeando las ilustraciones-no tienes que mentir Bulma… pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar-rió burlesca y cerró el libro-bien… me iré-la peliturquesa agachó la mirada y echó maldiciones mentales, se sintió terriblemente mal mentirle a su única amiga pero no tuvo otra opción, el príncipe no se aparecería si ella todavía estaba en la nave, y si Cauli seguía allí cuando se hiciera la hora de la cita no podría tener lista la comida para él… un momento ¿cita?

¡No era una cita! Ocultó su rostro con sus manos intentando enfriarlo, ignorando que la saiya se ponía de pie y la miraba divertida, la hembra ingenuamente pensaba que estaba apenada por haber descubierto sus sentimientos por Raditz, rió bajito y caminó hasta la puerta.

-pásala bien ¿eh?-Bulma levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver la mano de la chica despedirse y presionar el botón de la escotilla, a los segundos esta se abrió y la saiya se impulsó para volar.

Debía calmarse… acababa de mentir por él, acababa de hacerle creer a su mejor y única amiga que quien la hacía sentir como una tonta era Raditz, ¿algún día se atrevería a contarle? Quizás ella podría aconsejarla… a la larga no sabía cómo enamorar a un saiyajin… sus ojos azules miraron el aparato que destellaba una luz verde, señal de un mensaje sin leer, lo tomó ansiosa y rió. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó el lente en su pecho, haría que la noche fuera inolvidable para que él se animara a volver… no dejaría que se le escapara.

Había conseguido su amistad, podía conseguir algo más.

" _desásete de Teeb, si él está allí no iré_ " sonrió una vez más y se puso de pie, sabía que él era tímido en comparación a ella, naturalmente no querría que nadie supiera que estarían juntos y menos que eran amigos.

Claro, las intenciones del príncipe eran otras, necesitaba estar solos si quería concretar sus deseos de una vez por todas.

.

.

* * *

N/A: holi! espero que les haya gustado este cap :3! serán unos cuantos cap con estas edades, hasta que pase un hito importante para el desarrollo de la trama, luego habrá otro salto en el tiempo xD bien, respecto al cap... espero que no lo hayan sentido algo apresurado, en lo personal, sentí que Bulma en el cap anterior ya empezaba a sentir interés por él aunque no lo entendía, ahora lo comprendió xD espero que haya sido interesante este cap.

Bueno, me despido y nos leemos con otro cap :D! Gracias por comentar y leer, disculpen la ortografía :c y las palabras revueltas y mal redactadas :c

Gracias! y nos leemos :D! se cuidan!


	15. Chapter 15

N/A: En este cap hice un cambio en el formato, no recuerdo en que fic fue pero me comentaron sobre unas mejoras que podría hacer y las implementé, Gracias Asura Aoi :) , las diferencias las verán en los diálogos que es básicamente el guión que lo dejé más amplio y las mayúsculas que corresponden xD lo aplicaré en todos mis fic y actualizaciones de aquí en adelante.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Hice una advertencia cuando los personajes crecieron y entraron en la pubertad, ahora la reitero. Este fic tiene como categoría M, y de aquí en adelante muchas situaciones de índole de adultos sucederán, ese es mi modo de escribir, por lo que si a algún lector le incómoda le aviso de inmediato que lamentablemente tendrá que dejar de leerlo porque no cambiaré mi redacción ni mis ideas. Por lo que rws diciéndome que deje de escribir escenas de sexo o situaciones así no los tomaré ABSOLUTAMENTE para nada en cuenta.

Advertencia 2: Escena subida de tono, Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 15

Cita desastrosa

Leía una y otra vez el mensaje de la peliturquesa y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que algo extraño pasaba, la chica había estado sumamente nerviosa y atemorizada por los cadáveres y ¿ahora le decía que no fuera a hacer guardia por la noche?

¿Qué rayos pasaba? Con lo que la conocía podía suponer que algo tramaba, quizás el haberle confesado que las intenciones de su "admirador" no eran malas ni perjudicial para ella le había hecho olvidar ese temor. De todas formas fue, no podía desobedecer una orden del Rey.

Llegó antes de que oscureciera, miró la nave esférica con patas de fierro y se preguntó si ella estaría dentro, caminó lentamente y rodeó la vaina, se elevó en el aire y miró por las ventanillas, la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, solo la de la sala de estar y lo que ella reconocía como cocina estaban encendidas, y era allí donde la chica estaba, amasando entusiasmada y oyendo música.

Decidió quedarse de todas maneras, se sentó en el pasto detrás de la nave, y se quedó mirando hacia el cielo con la mente en blanco. Cerró sus ojos unos minutos pero no logró descansar cuando sus agudos oídos oyeron pisadas. Se puso de pie lentamente, evitando delatarse, caminó despacio y se asomó por la orilla de la nave, alzó una ceja sonriendo cuando vio al príncipe acercándose a la entrada de la nave.

¿Así que por eso ella le había pedido que no fuera? Aunque esa orden tenía el sello del príncipe por donde se le mirara. Observó al adolescente sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, podía ver la determinación en su postura, suponía que el chico no venía porque sí.

Teeb estaba consciente del autor de los asesinatos, siempre lo supo. Por ello no quitaba los cadáveres hasta que ella los viera, si fueran de cualquier otro pretendiente los eliminaría de inmediato, pero no, se trataba del mismísimo príncipe de su raza y era natural que ella los presenciara, ese era el objetivo al fin y al cabo. Si eso ayudaba a su príncipe a conseguir lo que quería, él lo ayudaría, si ahora él intentaba salirse con la suya, él no interrumpiría, si ahora él intentaba sobrepasarse con ella aun en contra de sus deseos, él no haría nada.

El príncipe podía hacer lo que quisiera con la peliturquesa, él no la defendería.

(…)

El ring del horno se hizo sonar entre las canciones antiguas de su planeta, dejó de amasar y limpió sus manos con un paño mojado, se puso los guantes y bajó la tapa, sacó ambas bandejas de metal y las apoyó en el lavavajillas, llevaba cuatro pizzas listas, no sabía bien con cuantas tendría para satisfacer al príncipe, por lo que prefería que sobrara a que faltara y experimentar la furia o disgusto del guerrero.

No apagó el horno, era mejor que se mantuviera caliente para las demás. Después de aplanar la masa, empezó a rellenarlas, no tardó más de diez minutos para tener listas dos más y dejarlas dentro, fue cuando el timbre sonó. Pegó un salto y dejó su mano descansar en su pecho para calmar su palpitar, él estaba aquí.

Respiró profundamente y salió de la cocina, apretó un botón de la cajita metálica que estaba en la pared, la pantalla se iluminó y en ella un príncipe con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia todos lados se vio. Sonrió y apretó el botón para abrir la puerta. La escotilla se abrió y de ella la rampa se deslizó hasta el suelo, se asomó por el umbral y miró hacia el guerrero quien levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron al mismo tiempo.

El adolescente alzó una ceja y la miró fijo, tanto que la chica se puso nerviosa. Subió con pasos firmes y cuando llegó arriba y la observó directamente a los ojos, ella agachó la mirada tímida y sonrió levantando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Estás sucia—la peliturquesa parpadeó confundida y levantó la mirada hacia él — ¿Así pretendes recibirme? —Bulma miró unos segundos sin responder, pensando si él hablaba en serio, su postura de firme y sus ojos negros le aseguraron que no bromeaba. Movió dos de sus dedos y los pasó suavemente por su mejilla intentando calmarse y fue cuando sintió el polvillo en su rostro. Abrió los ojos aturdida y corrió hacia el interior de la nave. El príncipe alzó una ceja curioso, y entró a la nave mirando hacia todos lados.

Estaba más ordenada que la primera vez que la visitó, aún había una que otra prenda en algún rincón de la sala pero al menos no se veía tan descuidado, claro su aroma más vivo que nunca lo invadió con fuerza. Arrugó su nariz intentando controlarse, había ocasiones en que su olor era insoportable donde debía alejarse rápidamente de ella, en esos momentos era cuando se comportaba indiferente y desagradable con ella, pero solo eran algunos días, el resto de los días era más fácil de mantenerse al margen. No sabía con exactitud a que se debía y no pensaba preguntarle a nadie.

Observó a la chica correr hacia lo que recordaba como su habitación, el maldito lugar donde su aroma era más intenso que en ningún otro espacio. Oyó un chillido y estuvo tentado a ir pero se contuvo, a los minutos la chica se asomó y lo miró desconcertada.

— ¡No es mi culpa! — Exclamó alterada — Donde estaba cocinando… quedé toda sucia —balbuceó mirando el suelo— ¡Dame un minuto!

No tuvo tiempo de responder, y el minuto se volvió diez. Suspiró por quinta vez apoyado en la muralla, olfateó el aire y pudo sentir una mezcla de olores que lo confundieron, después de "acostumbrarse" a su olor, pudo sentir el olor de la comida pero lo que pudo reconocer como hollín sobrepasaba el aroma del alimento. Desarmó su postura y se acercó a la cocina, notó rápidamente el humo oscuro que salía de una caja, miró hacia todos lados no sabiendo que hacer. Unos círculos en la mesa llamaron su atención, se acercó y los reconoció como lo que ella le había obsequiado en más de una ocasión pero trozadas. Iba a tomar una cuando oyó pasos acercarse.

— ¡Maldición las pizzas! — el príncipe volteó hacia la chica que recién entraba con su pelo húmedo, una remera ancha de manga larga y que llegaba más abajo de su rodillas, se hizo a un lado cuando la chica tomó un paño y bajó la puerta de la caja de donde venía el olor, la oyó murmurar maldiciones y sacar una bandeja con otra de las que ella llamó como pizza— Al parecer se quemó solo la de abajo… ¡Que alivio! — vio como la chica dejaba la bandeja cerca de un lavaplatos y se inclinaba para sacar otra.

—Lamento la demora— susurró acomodando las pizzas— Creí que tardarías un poco más la verdad— murmuró mirando hacia arriba pensativa.

— ¿Prefieres que me vaya, entonces? —la peliturquesa abrió los ojos asombrada y negó rápidamente meciendo las hebras mojadas de su cabello lacio.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Déjame que arreglo la mesa para que nos sentemos—sonrió y tomó unos plásticos que él no supo identificar. Se quedó de pie observándola, la veía llevar cosas desde la cocina hasta la sala de estar, entre ellas cubiertos, papeles, unos cilindros y finalmente las bandejas con dos de los alimentos— ¡Ya! ¿Vienes? — preguntó sin dejar de sonreírle, el saiya caminó hacia ella que lo esperaba en el umbral de la cocina, juntos caminaron hasta la mesa principal de la sala de estar, el príncipe miró la humilde tabla con ojo crítico, no podía comparar los muebles o el espacio con sus cosas, su propia habitación y sus aposentos eran más grandes que toda la nave.

— ¿Le dijiste a Teeb? —Preguntó tomando un trozo sin mirarla— No lo vi.

— Claro, dijiste que no vendrías si estaba aquí ¿No? — Dijo acusadora— Aunque no entiendo tanto secretito ¿Cuál es el problema de que estemos acá juntos? — El príncipe dejó de masticar y la observó dar diminutas mordidas a su trozo pequeño de pizza, ¿Habrá notado lo que implicaba esa palabra "juntos"? porque para él parecía simplemente fenomenal, sintió la sangre caliente recorrer su cuerpo de solo pensarlo, de solo imaginarse _estando juntos_ , aunque bien sabía que a lo que ella se refería no era lo mismo a lo que él pensaba.

—Sabes cuál es— Respondió sin mirarla, Bulma frunció el ceño y lo imitó, no quería tentar su suerte tan temprano. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y lo observaba a hurtadillas, le parecía increíble estar allí con él, jamás pasó por su cabeza que por fin aceptaría ¡Y encima lo hacía justo cuando ella se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos! ¿Eso era suerte? O quizás todo lo contrario. Sentía que no estaba siendo ella misma, ¡Es que era primera vez que le gustaba un chico! No sabía bien cómo comportarse, aunque si lo pensaba a fondo, ella siempre estuvo inconscientemente intentando agradarle por ese motivo, al menos después de la primera misión. Intentando parecerle linda, inteligente y eficiente en las misiones.

— ¿Ya sabías que me estaban cortejando con esos cadáveres? — preguntó después de terminar de comer, comió solo dos trozos mientras que el saiya arrasaba con el resto, el adolescente tomó un papel blanco que había visto que ella usó como servilleta y limpió su boca, a ella le pareció sumamente elegante en sus movimientos. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y desvió la mirada, era fácil perderse en lo distinguido que podía ser a veces, cuando no estaba peleando o siendo… cruel. Aunque incluso así parecía educado a su manera y sobre todo su estirpe real se veía a flote en todo momento. Él nunca dejaba de parecer un príncipe, le era tan diferente a los demás saiyas, quizás por eso se había fijado en él, aunque sabía que estaba aspirando demasiado alto con él.

—Hmp… ¿Hay más? —Ignoró su pregunta a propósito, no era bueno mintiendo, no del todo. Era más bien directo, a veces (como ahora) creaba planes, pero no los confesaba y tampoco se veía envuelto en situaciones donde debía mentir, solía engañar sí, pero era diferente a su parecer.

— Creí que habías cenado—Dijo acusadora—Claro que hay más, dame un segundo—Sonrió y recopiló las bandejas con calma, sentía su mirada puesta en ella pero intentó actuar con normalidad, tomó las servilletas usadas y las dejó sobre las bandejas. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, siempre era agradable tener compañía, pero la suya era distinta, dos años le había costado hacerlo venir y ahora por fin estaba allí, con ella. Su corazón latió fuerte al mismo tiempo que una idea cruzó por su mente, podía aprovecharse de esta instancia… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Sonrió con picardía, se puso de pie y sin mirar del todo al saiya se acercó, evitando sus ojos, su objetivo: su mejilla izquierda. Pero él lo vio venir, ya no le haría esa jugarreta dos veces en los últimos meses, y se preparó para recibirla.

Girando su rostro.

La científica cerró sus ojos para sentir su piel, pero lo que la recibió no fue su mejilla sino sus labios, abrió los ojos rápidamente encontrándose con los de él, azul con negro se enfrentaron en una disputa silenciosa y veloz, el contacto fue breve, pero fue lo suficientemente revelador para ambos.

Ella supo que no se equivocaba, que él era el chico por el que se arreglaba las mañanas, que realmente le gustaba. E inmediatamente se alejó, porque a pesar de saber lo que sentía por él, no estaba segura de qué pasaba por la mente del guerrero y sobre todo, él era un príncipe y a los príncipes no los besaban los subordinados.

— ¡Lo siento! — Exclamó nerviosa y agitada— yo… yo solo iba a… a besar su mejilla ¡Perdón! —Chilló temerosa y tomó las bandejas con los papeles usados y salió rápidamente y se escondió en la cocina.

Él por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en el calor de sus suaves labios rosa, su corazón latía más rápido que cuando entrenaba y la adrenalina podía compararla a como cuando combatía con alguien a su altura. Y supo, que no podía esperar más, dos años habían sido suficientes, dos años de tortura mental y física era demasiado y sus labios habían sido los detonadores de su plan, estaba más seguro que nunca.

Atacaría.

Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto donde ella se escondía, la vio moverse de un lado a otro corriendo cosas, haciendo movimientos torpes y sin sentido, podía suponer que se sentía avergonzada, pero no era momento de pensarlo ni tenerlo en cuenta, dio un paso dentro del cuarto delatando su presencia y la peliturquesa se detuvo pero no se volteó.

Él se acercó a paso normal, pero para sus ansias era desagradablemente lento ¡Quería sentir su calor ya! Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, su cola se sacudió en su amarre enviando una carga eléctrica por su espinazo, alertándolo de sus instintos que despertaban de un sueño letargo que intentó mantener mucho tiempo oculto y controlado, pero ya no más.

Se acercó lo suficiente quedando detrás de ella, su cola se movió de su cintura y se meció de lado a lado, movimientos hipnóticos para quien los observara. Inhaló su olor cuando su nariz se acercó a su nuca, la sintió estremecerse. Dejó ambas manos a un lado de la otra apoyadas en el mueble que él reconocía como un lavaplatos, la tenía atrapada. Olía su aroma disfrutándolo por primera vez sin culpas, pronto su cuerpo respondió, sus hormonas se encargaron de hacerlo reaccionar como él esperaba y no se equivocó, el calor se apoderó de su sangre y su virilidad se fue alzando con fuerza y gloria atrapado en su pantalón, era primera vez que se permitía un descontrol de esa índole, pero ahora lo necesitaba, él iba a concretar lo que tantas veces soñó e imaginó.

Sentía su aliento chocar con su piel, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y sabía que se debía a su cercanía, temía enfrentarlo ¿Y si estaba molesto? No había sido a propósito ¿Lo había dicho? Su corazón bombeaba fuerte, sentía su cuerpo sacudirse en espasmos esporádicos provocados exclusivamente por los nervios, relamió sus labios y decidió darse vuelta, no podía seguir actuando como una tonta, ella no era así. Se excusaría y él tendría que entenderla.

— Príncipe, no fue a propósito, lo juro—Dijo segura dándose la vuelta y su cercanía la sorprendió, abrió la boca de puro asombro y él miró depredador sus labios, lo vio acercarse y lo sintió, cuando su pecho duro cubierto por su armadura aplanó sus montes y su rostro se inclinó lo suficiente para saber qué venía a continuación, abrió los ojos más sorprendida que nunca, sus labios chocaron torpemente, ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás intentando darse espacio, pero él no se lo permitió. Sus labios demandantes casi devoraron los suyos, ninguno sabía lo que hacían, pero de algo estaba segura la adolescente, la pasión que él desbordaba no era normal, no para un chico de su edad.

Sus labios suaves eran adictivos, como siempre lo imaginó, su sabor era dulce y sutil, quiso más. Adentró su lengua en su boca y ella pareció espantarse, la sintió escurrirse de su encierro, intentando huir cuando no tenía donde al estar él por un lado y el mueble detrás, inconscientemente gruñó por su intento de lejanía, y ella pareció notarlo al quedarse estoica. Su lengua arrasó en su cavidad, probó su saliva y degustó el líquido como si del mejor néctar se tratase.

Se sentía invadida y sobre todo sometida, él era fuerza, poder, un líder innato y ella era una subordinada frágil, débil y asustada. Sentía que todo iba demasiado a prisa, ¡Aún no superaba el hecho de que él había ido a corresponder su beso! Ósea… ¡Que él estaba interesado! ¡El gusto era mutuo! Pero… no estaba lista para su asalto, era demasiado pronto a su parecer.

Movió sus manos delicadas a su pecho duro, intentando alejarlo, él lo sintió y se separó levemente de ella, sentían sus labios húmedos y los restos de saliva en las comisuras pero a ninguno le importó en el momento.

—Príncipe…—Susurró aturdida por su pasión—yo… usted…—Y él atacó otra vez, su voz fue robada por su boca, pero no quedó allí, no, las manos del saiya pronto se cansaron de tener tan cerca su piel y no profanarla, pegó su cuerpo al suyo impidiendo su escape, ella jadeó en su boca y él sorbió gustoso su aliento, se quitó sus guantes con maestría dejándolos caer al suelo.

Cuando las manos del saiya se posaron en su cintura de modo posesivo ella separó sus labios de los de él, desvió su rostro evitando otro asalto pero él lo dejó pasar, hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella mientras que sus manos grandes subían con necesidad por el costado de su cuerpo, y ella supo que debía alejarlo.

— ¡Príncipe! —Exclamó asustada, pero él no oyó o no quiso oírla, él se alejó un poco para poder tener espacio para recorrerla, pero ella aprovechó esa instancia para darle la espalda creyendo ingenuamente que así él podría escucharla o detenerse—No creo que sea conveniente que—pero su idea quedó en medio camino al sentirlo apresarla nuevamente con su cuerpo masculino, se erizó de pies a cabeza cuando sus manos subieron bruscamente desde su cintura hasta sus montes— ¡Príncipe! — Y el miedo la invadió por completo.

Sí… eran suaves como lo pensó, aunque podía sentir una tela que impedía tocarlas en su plenitud como lo hizo aquella vez por accidente, sus manos cubrían sus montes a la perfección, la sintió encorvarse intentando separarlo de sus pechos pero él no lo permitió, no podía. Masajeó y amasó rendido al deseo, sintió las manos de ella en las de él intentando separarlo, podía sentir toda la fuerza de ella aplicada en ese intento.

—Detente… ¡No quiero esto! —Chilló cerrando los ojos, enterró sus uñas en sus manos y él soltó sus senos unos segundos por el asombro inicial de su hazaña, pero ella fue astuta y aprovechó la instancia. Se escurrió de su agarre, para sorpresa del saiya logró salir de su rincón y jadeando lo observó pálida—Es mejor que se vaya—dijo seria con el ceño fruncido.

El príncipe la miró pero no la oyó, estaba nublado por sus deseos reprimidos que habían salido más recargados que nunca. Se acercó a ella y la adolescente supo que debía salir. Bulma dio un respingo y sin pensarlo mucho trotó saliendo de la cocina, pensó que quizás el haberlo "echado" lo había molestado, volteó hacia atrás y notó que él efectivamente la seguía pero no parecía molesto, aminoró el paso y volteó hacia él, miró hacia el fondo de su nave donde podía ver la puerta de la vaina, para llegar a la salida debía sobrepasarlo y eso no pasaría, era cosa de pasar por su lado y él podría agarrarla, solo quedaba su habitación.

Tragó saliva y sin pensarlo más corrió hasta su cuarto, agitada tomó el pomo de la puerta y dispuesta a cerrarlo con fuerza pero la mano del saiya se lo impidió, abrió los ojos asombrada ¡No había pasado ni un segundo! El guerrero abrió paso entre la puerta y ella, la chica aun sorprendida retrocedió varios pasos mirándolo.

El príncipe respiró la concentración de su engatusador olor, sintió el calor subir por todo su cuerpo, miró a la chica que con la boca ligeramente abierta lo observaba, la estudió de pies a cabeza meditando sus opciones, tragó saliva sintiendo como esta quemaba por su garganta, una sed indescriptible lo invadió y sabía que solo sus labios podrían calmarlo.

Se acercó sacudiendo su cola, y ella sintió que estaba frente a una especie de bestia salvaje, miró su entorno y lo único que vio cerca fue la puerta del cuarto de baño, miró al saiya y su objetivo un par de segundos y sin pensarlo más se lanzó a correr, antes de siquiera alcanzar la puerta la mano del guerrero se apodero de su muñeca y la apegó a su cuerpo.

Se sintió aprisionada una vez más, él no sabía con exactitud qué debía hacer, Nappa le había explicado a grandes rasgos, sabía cómo concretarlo pero no los pasos a seguir, por ende, supuso que no había mucho más que hacer que _entrar_ en ella.

Miró a su alrededor buscando soporte, y la cama desordenada fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, la tomó sin dificultad rodeando sus brazos por su cintura y se acercó a la cama, la dejó en la colcha boca abajo y se subió sobre ella, su cola se meneaba inquieta de un lado a otro, prediciendo que ya no había marcha atrás.

Bulma jadeó asustada, él parecía no oír razones, sus manos volvieron a buscar entre su cuerpo, esta vez subieron su vestido de pijama, su piel quemaba al pasar por sus muslos, tembló debajo de él y aunque sabía que podía costarle la muerte, peleó. Peleó como nunca, sentía sus ojos humedecerse pero no se detuvo, pataleó debajo de él, gateó intentando alejarse pero sus manos la detenían.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! —gritó al borde del llanto, el príncipe apoyó su peso en su cuerpo menudo, no se aburría de inhalar su aroma, sintió su calor y sus dientes rechinaron de pura ansiedad, sentía su miembro latiente y más que dispuesto a salir de su prisión, necesitaba reconfortarse. Su excitación lo impacientaba, mientras sus manos subían hasta sus pechos enterró su erección entre las nalgas bien formadas de la peliturquesa, la chica abrió los ojos perpleja, él iba en serio… él realmente la iba a violar.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar, las lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por sus mejillas pero no era consciente de ellas, mordió su labio inferior cuando las manos de él sacudieron su sujetador rompiéndolo en dos.

— ¡NO SIGAS! —Volvió a gritar, pero las manos de saiyajin se perdieron en la calidez de sus montes, lo sintió jadear en su oreja cuando sus manos se apoderaron de sus senos, sus dedos se hundían en su carne blanda, su estómago se tensó y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y un gritito se le escapó cuando lo sintió mecerse sobre ella, su dureza se meneaba entre su trasero y sus gruñidos en su oído la alertaban de que no sería gentil, todo él irradiaba salvajismo, sentía el aire escaparse de su cuerpo, sus manos se enredaron en sus sábanas con fuerza, intentando sentir un poco de apoyo en algún lugar en su situación.

— ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE! —Pidió suplicante, él se detuvo, pero no para lo que ella quería, sus manos dejaron sus montes en paz por fin dándoles un respiro, pero estas pronto se apoderaron de sus caderas y cuando las sintió deslizando sus bragas sintió que la fuerza se iba, que la abandonaba y supo que ella no podría hacerle frente a él jamás — No…—Susurró, él se inclinó, sus labios buscaron los suyos pero ella no correspondió, el príncipe la miró por primera vez a la cara y a los ojos desde que habían iniciado el encuentro en la cocina, vio sus ojos zafiro hinchados y rojos, las lágrimas rodar por su mejilla y nariz al estar apoyada en la colcha—No tú… no me hagas esto… no tú—dijo con un hilo de voz— No…—La vio y sintió temblar, y la realidad lo golpeó.

Reconoció esa mirada, la había visto antes. Y él había maldecido mucho tiempo al culpable de provocar esa mirada y sufrimiento en ella, y ahora… ahora él lo hacía. Su cola detuvo su movimiento al mismo tiempo que entendió que se había descontrolado y sobre todo, que su plan no estaba en los de ella, si algún momento pensó que podía obtener de ella lo que quería a como diera lugar, ahora entendía que no. No quería dañarla, no quería hacerla pasar por algo que él mismo repudiaba, aunque por ella se descontrolaba, por ella suspiraba y por ella sucumbía a instintos carnales que detestaba y había aprendido a tolerar por su culpa.

Se separó de ella bruscamente, como si su cuerpo quemara y fuera el símbolo de su perdición, quién lo tentaba a caer tan bajo como lo había hecho, ella se bajó la falda rápidamente y volteó a verlo, pero él no pudo mirarla. Tragó saliva y sin pensarlo más salió de allí.

No pensó que estaba huyendo, lo único que podía pensar era en lo humillante de su situación. Había demostrado sus bajezas, se había dejado dominar por sus instintos y casi había conseguido lo que quería pero a costa de su sufrimiento. Y aunque muchas veces estando a solas en su alcoba pensó que eso no importaba, que antes que nada estaban sus deseos y bien estar, ahora entendía que no. En el fondo siempre supo que no sería capaz de hacerle algo que ella no quisiera, en el tiempo que llevaban hablando y acercándose, se habían conocido, él había aprendido a verla como algo más que un objeto de deseo y musa inspiradora.

El aire libre de su tóxico y peligroso aroma lo saludó cuando salió de la maldita nave, respiró profundamente intentando limpiar sus pulmones de su olor, apretó sus manos en puños con rabia, chistó por lo bajo y sin pensarlo más de un salto bajó por la rampa, miró el suelo avergonzado, se sentía tan humillado ¡Él era un príncipe! Tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera y con quién quisiera ¿Por qué diablos no podía hacerlo valer con ella?

Dio pisadas fuertes hacia el interior del palacio, pero antes de voltear hacia la esquina que lo guiaba hacia sus aposentos, la silueta de un sujeto llamó su atención, se quedó paralizado. Parpadeó lentamente y volteó su rostro hacia el umbral de la reserva natural del palacio, se quedó de piedra cuando vio allí a Teeb apoyado mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

— Debo cuidar de Bulma— Respondió sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Lo pasó bien? — Tragó saliva disimuladamente, no quería exponerse pero sus ojos acusadores y su sonrisa con picardía le decía que algo más sabía ese saiyajin, más de lo que le gustaría.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? — Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos estudiándolo.

— Porque la oír gritar— Dijo sereno mirando hacia la vaina, con tanta calma que incluso a él le espantó, sintió su corazón encogerse y el sudor frío dominó su cuerpo.

— ¿Disculpa? —logró modular aún bajo los efectos del asombro.

— No tiene que fingir conmigo Príncipe—El adolescente se movió incómodo y se acercó lentamente intentando captar a la perfección sus dichos— Sé que usted le ha traído esos obsequios…— Y antes de poder terminar el brazo del pequeño estaba en su cuello.

— ¿Qué estupidez estás hablando Teeb? ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza? — Gruñó con rabia.

— A mí no puede engañarme—Respondió con dificultad—Sé de sus intenciones con ella y no se preocupe, no le diré a nadie—tragó saliva incómodo y solo podía observar las duras facciones del saiyajin con quien se había criado, él que le había enseñado mucho más que pelear. Soltó su cuello aun desconcertado por sus dichos sin dejar de observarlo, el saiya pareció notarlo, acarició su cuello aliviando el dolor que causó el príncipe y sonrió— Yo lo apoyaré siempre, puede confiar en mí.

— Estás diciendo estupideces…—Soltó confundido.

— La he cuidado para usted

— Tú deber es cuidarla de todos— Lo acusó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, recuperando su semblante y calma habitual.

— No de usted—abrió los ojos sorprendido y en silencio observó al guerrero que miraba hacia la vaina espacial— Si usted quiere tomarla de nuevo puede hacerlo, yo no interrumpiré, pero solo usted tiene ese privilegio.

— No la tomé—dijo entre dientes desviando la mirada, el guerrero adulto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había oído a la chica pedirle que se detuviera, supuso que lo había conseguido, estudió la postura del chico que aún con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido podía notar su perturbación.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —Vegeta observó al guerrero y meditó sus opciones, Teeb realmente era el saiya en quien más confiaba, es más, se atrevía a decir que era el único, pero jamás lo había dicho en voz alta y no lo haría. Pensó en todo lo que él había dicho, sabía que Teeb no hablaba por hablar, si lo estaba "acusando" de ser el autor del cortejo era porque realmente lo sabía. Él había declarado su apoyo y sobre todo su voto de silencio. Él no era de los que comentaba nada con nadie, pero la situación con la humana empezaba a cabrearlo, miró el suelo y pensó sí realmente debía exponerse de ese modo.

— No… ella no quería—susurró sabiendo que él podía oírlo— si dices algo juro que—

— Descuide… no diré nada, y puede volver cuando lo deseé—el príncipe miró al hijo de su ex tutor y sin responder ni asentir salió de allí perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasaje.

Teeb observó la vaina nuevamente, sabía que mucha información del príncipe no tendría, pero también estaba seguro que esto se repetiría. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos descansando, él ya había crecido y era normal que quisiera estar con hembras, lo que lo tenía preocupado era su capricho con la humana, si bien podía desearla ¿Por qué no atender sus "necesidades" con otras mientras tanto? Quizás lo que sentía el pequeño príncipe era más que un capricho, y la sola idea lo inquietaba. El Rey no permitiría que nada de eso se concretara.

(…)

No logró dormir. Tampoco fue al laboratorio, se excusó con una tonta enfermedad que no cuestionaron, botó todas las pizzas, ni siquiera pensó en que podía dárselas a sus amigos, tenía el Scouter apagado, no quería ver a nadie.

Sus ojos estaban secos de tanto llorar, no entendía porque él de todas las personas le había hecho algo así, aunque bien sabía que él no la había abusado del todo, pero que no se detuviera cuando se lo pidió la choqueó.

Ella lo quería, sentía cosas por él que no había sentido antes ¡pero no estaba lista para algo más! un beso había sido suficiente, el resto sobró totalmente.

A ratos pensaba en lo que había pasado, meditaba cada toque, cada jadeo y movimiento de él, y la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que el saiya que la tomó y la desnudó no era el príncipe, no era su príncipe. Su príncipe era el que la había observado a los ojos, el que se había detenido cuando se lo pidió, y la había dejado en paz.

No sabía cómo enfrentarse a él, tenía ganas de golpearlo y sabía que si lo veía y estaban solos lo haría. Y ese sería su fin, por faltarle el respeto a la máxima autoridad del planeta.

Suspiró agotada, habían pasado dos días desde esa _cita_ y no se había duchado, no había comido y mucho menos aseado el lugar. Le parecía extraño que Teeb no hubiera preguntado por su estado, a veces lo veía merodear afuera de su nave.

Abrazó sus piernas y se apoyó en el respaldo de su cama, miró su peluche negro de gato y lo tomó y abrazó, sabía que ya no era una niña, pero no por ello estaba lista a hacer _cosas_ de mujeres, y con ya dos ataques sexuales frustrados no creía estar lista nunca.

Pero… no podía dejar de pensar y rememorar su beso. Los primeros besos que se dieron habían sido tan especiales para ella, le habían confirmado su interés y sobre todo la habían transportado a otra dimensión, jamás pensó que esa cita terminaría de ese modo.

Suspiró por quinta vez y decidió moverse, no podía seguir lamentándose por algo así, debía ser fuerte y dejar la vulnerabilidad de lado, estaba rodeada de sujetos poderosos y si se rendía habría perdido el juego.

Se bañó, comió algo y encendió su comunicador. Tenía mensajes de todos sus amigos, menos de él y Broly. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue la orden del grupo, tenían una misión el día de mañana, al amanecer debían estar en el área de despegue. Leyó la información sobre la misión y se asustó, debían ir a un planeta desolado a buscar un orbe, pero no era algo extraño para ellos, o al menos para ella, era la situación climática del planeta lo que la aterró, el trozo de tierra pasaba por cambios climáticos y de placas internas, tenía por lo menos cuatro mega terremotos diarios en alguna parte del planeta, tormentas eléctricas y lluvias torrenciales.

Prefirió dejar de pensar en el "trabajo", a veces sentía que no era necesaria su presencia, no siempre necesitaban una mente brillante como la suya para completar las misiones, pero ordenes eran ordenes, y ella una simple subordinada. Empezaba a aburrirle la situación, ella quería más.

Se sentía mediocre, todo el trabajo en los últimos años lo aprovechaban los saiyajin y ni un reconocimiento al respecto tenía, menos poner el emblema de su compañía y era por lo que más sufría. Quería surgir, ser más que una simple trabajadora del imperio y sentía que viviendo en el planeta rojo no lo conseguiría.

¿Debía plantearle su situación al Rey? no, sabía la respuesta. Él no la dejaría ir jamás, ¿Podría huir? Probablemente, pero no sabía dónde podían recibirla sin que notificaran a los guerreros. Su situación era legal ahora, habían informado al Rey Galáctico sobre la única sobreviviente de la raza humana y que estaba en los dominios de los guerreros, no sería fácil quitarse esa etiqueta.

Pasó el resto del día en cama, durmiendo o leyendo. Se despertó dos horas antes del amanecer, se bañó y se vistió con su traje de misiones, esta vez usó el short lila en vez de la mini falda de color rojo, así, con la remera ajustada y los short igual de pegados a su piel, la armadura y unas botas blancas, su comunicador en su oreja, su bolso con capsulas y su pistola láser en su cinturón, y salió de su nave-hogar.

Saludó a Teeb sin ánimos, el guerrero la observó fijamente buscando algún indicio de algo, pero solo vio desgano. En el camino se peinó con los dedos, se hizo una coleta y luego una trenza en esta misma. El guerrero la dejó en la zona de despegue y se marchó, por fin tendría algo de descanso de su rol de escolta.

La chica observó el lugar medio vacío, había uno que otros técnicos, se paró frente a un espacio de vainas y sacó su capsula, la apretó y soltó al aire para después de la pantalla de humo divisar su majestuosa creación, suspiró y presionó el botón de la puerta, la escotilla se abrió y la ladera bajó rápidamente no como la antigua nave que usaba de hogar, una vez que la rampa estaba en el suelo ella se sentó en la orilla.

— Por fin te veo— levantó la mirada y vio a su amiga mirándola con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué no contestabas mis mensajes?

— Estaba enferma— respondió desviando la mirada— ¿llegaste hace mucho?

— No, solo que no dejé que me oyeras— dijo seria la saiya, miró a la peliturquesa y notó que algo pasaba, la chica nunca estaba tan desanimada— ¿Pasó algo con la salida de la otra vez? — Bulma volvió a mirarla recordando su mentira, agachó la mirada y asintió, sabía que no podía decir la verdad pero podía contarle a su amiga lo principal, que se sentía mal— ¿Y bien, qué esperas para contarme? — preguntó sentándose a su lado en el suelo de la cuesta.

— Yo… nos besamos— confesó, Cauli miró a la peliturquesa y frunció el ceño, recordaba haber oído ese término antes, abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando lo recordó.

— Pero eso es bueno ¿No? —la chica suspiró y sin mirarla empezó a hablar.

— Al principio lo fue… pero luego, la situación se me escapó de las manos— susurró volteando a verla— él… él parecía otra persona y me tocó incluso cuando le pedí que parara— agachó la mirada avergonzada.

— ¿Te forzó? — La chica negó meciendo su trenza y flequillo, la saiyajin suspiró aliviada y miró hacia todos lados asegurándose que nadie estuviera oyéndolas— Bulma, te hemos dicho muchas veces ¡Los saiyajin no son como los terrícolas!

— ¡Ya lo sé! — Se quejó con un puchero.

— No, no lo sabes— La acusó seria haciendo que la peliturquesa volteara a verla poniéndole atención a su regaño— ustedes acostumbran a esas cosas de "noviazgos" que vi en la revista, pero no mi especie, nosotros somos más directos, si un macho y una hembra se atraen simplemente copulan— se encogió de hombros y negó mirando a la chica— Si no estás lista para estar con Raditz, no vuelvas a juntarte con él a solas— ¿Raditz? Parpadeó confundida y entonces lo recordó, maldijo su estupidez— Es natural que te sientas pasada a llevar, pero acá nuestra cultura es otra— la peliturquesa agachó la mirada y asintió.

Entonces… ¿lo que él había hecho era "normal" para ellos? Bueno, ella sabía que los saiyajin no acostumbraban a besar y que él lo hubiera hecho la había sorprendido en el momento, pero Cauli tenía razón, sus culturas eran diferentes ¡quizás él siempre tuvo una idea equivocada! Tal vez por ello no aceptaba visitarla… sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensarlo pero, ella siempre fue directa y dijo que solo quería amistad.

Antes de poder pensar más Cauli se puso de pie abruptamente, sintió su estómago tensarse y volteó a tiempo para ver a la guerrera correr a toda velocidad y de lleno sorprender al saiya de melena larga con una patada en el abdomen, abrió los ojos como plato y se puso de pie de un movimiento. Kakarotto que iba junto a su hermano parpadeó confundido por el golpe, Broly que iba detrás observó la interacción extrañado.

— ¡Cauli! ¡No! — exclamó llegando al lado de ellos, la hembra volteó hacia ella dispuesta a responder, pero antes de hablar una patada en su espalda la lanzó al suelo— ¡Raditz!

— ¡Ella empezó! —gruñó aún confundido.

— ¡Eres un abusivo! — exclamó la hembra poniéndose de pie, y Bulma quiso que la tierra se la tragara ¡ella la estaba defendiendo! Eso era lindo ¡pero no era el saiya correcto al que atacaba!

— ¿De qué coño hablas? —preguntó aturdido.

— ¡Raditz! — exclamaron Kakarotto y Bulma al mismo tiempo por su forma de hablar, el saiya maldijo por lo bajo y miró a la hembra a modo desafiante.

— Deténganse los dos— habló Broly llamando la atención de todos— si el príncipe los ve armar tanto lío, los golpeará—ambos se calmaron al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarse como enemigos naturales.

Bulma se dio un golpe en la frente por su estupidez, acababa de hablar de un casi abuso y ¡había inculpado a Raditz por su mentira! Y lo peor, no podía desmentir sus dichos. Era una acusación en contra del mismísimo príncipe de la raza.

Aunque si Cauli le había explicado que era natural en su especie ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? En el fondo igual se preocupaba por ella, suspiró y se apoyó en su nave una vez que todos se acomodaron cerca de sus vainas, miró la punta de su botas y suspiró nuevamente. Recién ahora entraba en razón que tendría que verlo, y sus nervios sometieron a sus tripas al instante, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aunque con la aclaración de la hembra su frustración inicial se había disipado un poco, de cierta manera ambos habían adecuado sus costumbres a su circunstancias, él se había detenido, y si Cauli le había explicado que era normal que si se atraían terminarán haciéndolo, y él no lo había hecho en el último momento respetando su decisión, eso le decía mucho. Él no había actuado como un completo idiota a su parecer.

(…)

Estaba nervioso, pocas veces en su vida podía asumirlo y ahora no podía ni tenía moral para negárselo así mismo. Temía en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos que ella se alejara, y lamentablemente no podría culparla por ello ni menos acusarla.

Él había cometido un grandísimo error, y sabía que eso provocaría un cambio radical en su relación con la humana, y no estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas.

Él era un príncipe, no debía porque disculparse con un subordinado, pero sabía que ella para él no era un simple sirviente del imperio, entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba tan confundido, y ahora debía enfrentarla. Él era valiente, había cometido un error y debía asumirlo, pero a lo que realmente le "temía" era que ella no lo disculpara, que se alejara y ya no quisiera ser su "amiga", que fue lo que siempre buscó. Nada más…

¿Cuánto más estúpido podía ser? interesarse por la única hembra no saiya y encima que no quería nada con él, recordaba sus lamentos y sus suplicas y trataba por todos los medios olvidarlo, en parte porque le subía la temperatura corporal y porque se sentía aún más culpable por ello.

Aunque sus besos los respondió ¿qué significaba eso? ¿En que lo beneficiaba? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, quería hablar con ella, preguntarle, saber en qué quedaba todo, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? De solo pensarlo la humillación lo irritaba. A veces quería culparla, pero bien sabía que lo que él sentía se lo había creado él solo, ella no tenía la culpa de ser... atractiva, de oler tan malditamente bien y de ser tan suave. Había tenido mala suerte en fijarse en ella, solo había sido eso. Quizás desde que era un niño supo que ella le traería problemas y por eso la quería fuera del planeta, quién sabe… pero ya era tarde, ambos vivían en el palacio y sabía que ella no se iría, debía lidiar con su error y confrontarla.

Entró a la zona de despegue y vio a su pelotón disperso, cada uno parecía metido en sus propios pensamientos, solo las chicas del grupo platicaban en la ladera de la nave de la científica. Los saiyas al oír sus pisadas voltearon hacia él, y ella al verlos los imitó. Sus ojos se enfrentaron solo unos segundos y ambos desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

— Suban a sus vainas, en el informe están las coordenadas— No miró a nadie más y caminó hacia su nave esférica.

Bulma agachó la mirada y se puso de pie, sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba al oír su voz, él la ignoró como de costumbre cuando estaban con más personas, pero sabía que no había sido igual que otras veces, ambos sentían vergüenza por lo sucedido, cada uno por diferentes razones pero la sentían.

— Hoy está más raro que de costumbre—Murmuró Cauli mirando la espalda del príncipe.

—Uhm…—Miró hacia sus amigos que obedecían al líder sin cuestionar y observó como Raditz las miraba de modo suspicaz, sintió una punzada de culpa en su pecho, Cauli iba a caminar hacia su nave pero detuvo su paso con su mano sujetándola levemente de su muñeca—Cauli espera—la hembra parpadeó confundida y miró hacia la vaina del líder.

—Bulma… no creo que sea el momento—dijo nerviosa.

—Seré breve… No vuelvas a atacar a Raditz ¿Sí? deja que me encargue de mis propios problemas—dijo seria, la hembra miró los ojos zafiro de la muchacha y asintió, la determinación en su mirada la convenció. La humana podía ser débil físicamente pero su carácter era incluso más fuerte que el de ella— No le digas nada ni lo acuses ¿Bien?

—Está bien…—respondió de mala gana—nos vemos al aterrizar—se despidió y caminó hasta su esfera espacial.

Bulma sonrió a la silueta de la saiya y siguió la orden del príncipe, subió a su nave y cerró la escotilla, una vez ingresados los comandos dejó la vaina navegar en modo automático, miró el Scouter y suspiró.

¿Debía hablarle? Pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué lo disculpaba de algo que no había pedido disculpas? Bufó molesta, ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo más probable que cuando aterrizaran se dividirían nuevamente en grupos y esta vez ella estaba designada con él ¿Qué haría? ¿Se comportarían como si nada?

¡Estaba tan confundida! Quizás él estaba igual… suspiró intentando calmarse, miró la pantalla del panel y comprobó que en tres semanas estarían en el planeta apocalíptico como lo había denominado para sí misma, solo esperaba que ese tiempo le diera la respuesta a sus dudas, poder calmarse y enfrentarse a él como debía ser.

(…)

Tres semanas después las seis naves atravesaron una atmosfera densa, las gotas de lluvia chocaban fuertemente con las esferas que a pesar de la velocidad con las que descendían podían sentirse a la perfección.

Cayeron no muy lejos las unas con las otras, las puertas se abrieron casi al mismo tiempo y de ellas cinco saiyajin con el ceño fruncido miraron el lugar, no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de climas, Cauli miraba asombrada el cielo, sentía el agua caer y golpear violentamente su cuerpo, era la parte que más le gustaba de salir de misiones, conocer nuevas tierras.

Kakarotto dio pisadas en los charcos de barro verde, la tierra tenía un color verde alga que con las nubes negras se reflejaban en el suelo viéndose de un tono opaco, sonreía divertido al ver sus botas manchadas con el lodo.

Raditz observaba a la hembra que miraba sonriente el cielo, desvió la mirada rápidamente al parecerle demasiado adorable la postal. De un momento a otro empezaba a encontrarla atractiva y no le gustaba la idea, absolutamente para nada.

Broly miró hacia la nave de la terrícola al igual que el príncipe, esperando pacientes por su salida, siempre se demoraba en bajar. A los minutos después la escotilla se abrió y de ella una Bulma con un saco morado oscuro y un paraguas con orejas puntiagudas, se asomó. Los saiyas miraron en su dirección y solo Cauli identificó la vestimenta, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se había pasado los últimos dos años mirando revistas y leyendo libros terrícolas.

La humana bajó lentamente intentando no resbalar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que esta se sometiera a una lucha de poder contra la madre naturaleza, el viento la empujaba levemente pero el que salía mal parado era su paraguas, antes de poner un pie delante del otro con lentitud, la sombrilla se dio vuelta por completo, chilló encolerizada lanzando maldiciones que incluso Raditz se sorprendió, la terrícola gruñó molesta cuando el agua la empapó de todas formas, sentía todo su flequillo pegado a su frente y como las gotas se filtraban por la chaqueta. Una ola de viento la remeció haciéndola soltar el mango del paragua y antes de darse cuenta la brisa se lo arrebató, miró sorprendida como el viento alejaba su adorable sombrilla y un puchero se formó en sus labios, dio un paso más y para su desgracia resbaló por la pendiente cayendo de golpe en su trasero y terminó bajando así, deslizándose por la rampa hasta la tierra.

Se paró de golpe con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y miró a sus compañeros que a pesar de la lluvia que fuertemente caía podía distinguir sus facciones.

— ¡No digan nada! —exclamó molesta y ellos bien sabían que no debían tentar su humor; el príncipe no pudo evitar que la comisura de sus labios se elevara, una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios y tuvo que voltearse rápidamente para evitar que alguien más lo viera.

Mordió su labio inferior intentando calmar su risa, pero haberla visto moverse torpemente con el objeto que el viento le arrebató y quedara toda empapada, luego que cayera y bajara así fue lo más gracioso que había visto en mucho tiempo, ella siempre le causaba gracia quisiera o no, era imposible no burlarse de sus estupideces.

Pero él era el líder, debía comportarse como tal. Respiró profundamente llamando a la calma, sus soldados esperaban instrucciones, oyó unos murmureos a su espalda que pudo identificar como burlas hacia la peliturquesa.

— ¿Terminaron? — preguntó con voz seria dándose la vuelta, el grupo dio un respingo al mismo tiempo a excepción de Broly que seguía calmado esperando por las órdenes, frunció el ceño y habló con voz autoritaria y solemne como siempre—últimamente actúan como payasos…—los vio agachar la mirada como niños pequeños que cometen alguna travesura, alzó una ceja y se acercó con los brazos cruzados— El Orbe está en un montículo de tierra al sur—presionó botones en su comunicador y corroboró la información y distancia—no es necesario que vayan todos—murmuró pensativo—bien, Cauli y Raditz irán de escoltas en caso que fuera necesario, Kakarotto y Broly sacarán el Orbe, lo reconocerán fácilmente, de todas maneras les enviaré una imagen por su estupidez innata—el menor rió por lo bajo, fue al único que la causó gracia el insulto del príncipe—tienen cuatro horas—los susodichos asintieron y sin esperar ni un minuto más se elevaron en el cielo.

Bulma miró la estela de poder que dejaron sus amigos, los vio perderse en el cielo sumida en sus pensamientos, el agua caía sin piedad sobre ellos y no podía hacer más que entrecerrar los ojos para poder observarlos con claridad ¿De qué tenían que protegerlos? Era lo único que pasaba por su mente, sintió el ruido de unas pisadas y volvió su atención al saiya que la miraba fijamente y se acercaba a ella, entonces entró en conciencia de que estaban solos.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, por un momento quiso que él se detuviera y pensó en gritarle, pero no quería parecer más débil de lo que ya se sentía. El saiya se acercó lentamente y Bulma lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó serio al llegar a su lado.

— ¿Y lo preguntas? — Reprochó acusadora, la lluvia no la dejaba fijarse bien en su rostro— ¿Es parte de tu plan quedarnos solos? — el saiya abrió los ojos asombrado por su atrevimiento y aunque sus mejillas se incendiaron por su acusación ella no lo notó.

— No seas absurda—dijo despectivo— puedes volver a tu nave, no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí—Bulma lo miró unos segundos, ¿la estaba liberando de obligaciones? No quiso preguntar, tampoco extender la "amena" plática, asintió sin responder y se devolvió a su nave—sin caerte está vez…—dijo con burla, la peliturquesa tembló de pura rabia, no volteó y con pisadas fuertes subió por la cuesta hasta su nave.

Una vez dentro, se cambió de ropa por algo estilo terrícola. Solo debía esperar que sus amigos volvieran y se marcharían. Se asomó por la ventana de su nave y observó hacia abajo, vio al príncipe de pie exactamente igual como lo había dejado hace unos momentos, observó como el agua caía sobre él como si no le molestara, miró hacia los cráteres donde estaban el resto de naves y se preguntó porque él no entraba en ella. De pronto se sintió mal al estar ella bajo un techo seca y cómoda, estuvo tentada a invitarlo entrar, pero se contuvo.

Se quedó dormida un par de horas, fue despertada por un movimiento telúrico. Se puso de pie abruptamente mirando como todo en su nave se sacudía violentamente, intentó dar unos pasos pero no pudo sostenerse en pie.

Pasaron unos minutos donde todo se movió, el miedo la tenía completamente paralizada apoyada en su cama, cerró sus ojos y rogó porque el sismo terminara, no recordaba haber vivido uno cuando niña. Poco a poco empezó a amainar el movimiento, Bulma se puso de pie aun con todo meciéndose pero al menos era más suave, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de su nave y presionó el botón para abrirla, la escotilla se abrió y la cuesta de metal bajó velozmente, se asomó y miró hacia el príncipe que seguía en la misma posición que antes, esta vez observando hacia todos lados.

— ¡Príncipe! — chilló nerviosa, sentía que su cuerpo seguía moviéndose incluso después que el sismo había acabado, el saiya volteó hacia ella y la miró serio, la chica observó el lugar y notó que ya no llovía y que faltaban todas las vainas— ¿Qué pasó?

— Un movimiento telúrico—Bulma frunció el ceño al oírlo hablar de modo tan técnico.

— Eso ya lo sé—respondió molesta mientras bajaba esta vez con mayor calma y sobre todo más segura al no estar mojada la superficie de la rampa, el saiya desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda, aunque demostrara calma y que no le afectaba estar a solas con ella no era así.

Seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar después de lo que le había hecho, aunque al principio optó por hacer como si nada pasara, en el fondo sabía que ambos estaban conscientes de la diferencia en el ambiente entre ambos. Ella ya había lanzado sus dardos y él los había evitado disimuladamente.

— ¿Y los demás? —Preguntó al llegar a su lado a unos cuantos metros de distancia— ¿Y las vainas? —habló mientras miraba los espacios vacíos.

— Vienen en camino, encontraron el Orbe, por cierto lo transportarás tú, tu nave tiene espacio—la peliturquesa asintió sin mirarlo—las vainas las encapsulé.

— Ah ya veo…—murmuró mirando el suelo, ahora que nuevamente estaban solos, y que la lluvia no los rodeaba podía ver sus rasgos, parecía igual que siempre y eso la molestó ¿no se sentía ni un ápice de culpable? Frunció el ceño, ella estuvo días pensando en el asunto, totalmente abatida y él estaba como si nada ¡Y ni siquiera se disculpaba o se refería al tema! Pronto su cuerpo tembló de pura ira, empezaba a fastidiarle esa manera de ser de él de evitar las pláticas a su conveniencia.

Miró el suelo y vio una roca, se agachó y la tomó, volteó hacia él comprobando que seguía mirando hacia otro lado, frunció el ceño, estrechó sus ojos y arrugó sus labios en un puchero, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y le dio un leve impulso a su brazo y lanzó la roca.

Él lo notó en el último momento, alcanzó a moverse y la piedra rozó su frente, abrió los ojos sorprendido por el ataque y volteó a verla asombrado, pensó que podría verse arrepentida como solía hacerlo después de cometer alguna estupidez, pero no. Parecía más furiosa que nunca, la vio respirar profundamente y la ligera brisa tibia post lluvia movió su remera, la chica se acercó dando zancadas firmes en el barro, él parpadeó expectante. Cuando la peliturquesa se detuvo a un metro de distancia él decidió que ya era momento de encararla.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — preguntó serio.

— ¡¿Tú que crees?! —Chilló molesta y le atinó un manotón en el pecho de su armadura que aunque le dolió fingió tolerarlo para no parecer más débil frente a él— ¡Eso fue por lo que me hiciste! Aunque sea muy hermosa, eso no te da ningún derecho a sobrepasarte—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Podría matarte por tu atrevimiento—dijo entre dientes, la chica alzó una ceja y bufó molesta.

— No lo harías, porque te gusto—abrió los ojos sorprendido y evitando a toda costa demostrar algún sentimiento ni exponerse ante sus dichos, volvió a su máscara de indiferencia.

— ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como tú? —respondió entre dientes.

— Pues tú—dijo con determinación dejando sus manos en su cintura— ¿Por algo me besaste, no? —no se sentía ni un poco intimidada por su mirada llena de rabia, ni por sus caninos exhibiéndose, menos por sus dichos. Ella estaba segura, más segura que nunca, sabía que lo que decía era cierto, y sobre todo, eso le daba un poco de poder frente a él.

— ¡Pues tú lo respondiste! —chilló igualando su tono y perdiendo toda la calma que tenía ¡esa chica lo desesperaba!, sentía su respiración agitada y sobre todo su corazón latir con fuerza, se sentía expuesto. Jamás creyó estar hablando así de lo que había pasado ¡parecían dos idiotas! Era como si fueran unos niños de cinco años, pero ella lo sacaba de quicio, no podía evitarlo.

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¡Me gustas idiota! —gritó ruborizada y exaltada, su estómago se tensó, su corazón latió con fuerza y sentía sus manos temblar y no a causa del sismo. El príncipe abrió la boca de asombro, observó sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos grandes zafiro mirarlo con rabia, entonces… ¿Era mutuo? Tragó saliva en seco, sentía su garganta quemar y sabía que debía estar ruborizado.

— Por… ¿Por qué me pediste que me detuviera? —Se atrevió a preguntar, la peliturquesa dio un respingo y le dio la espalda evitando su mirada— ¿Por qué me reprochas ahora si dices que te gusto? —Bulma miró el suelo nerviosa, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, no recordaba haber sentido antes tantos nervios.

— Cauli me contó cómo funcionan las relaciones acá—susurró nerviosa, junto sus manos y las movió temerosa intentando limpiar la transpiración que se acumuló en sus palmas— En mi cultura no es así… Yo no estoy lista para nada más que un beso—el príncipe inhaló profundamente, intentando recuperar la calma que perdió en unos cuantos minutos por su culpa.

Sus manos las empuñó de pura excitación, intentando frenarse de hacer alguna estupidez, ella acaba de darle la confirmación que había esperado por mucho tiempo, ella sentía algo igual que él. No fueron ideas suyas, ella realmente estaba interesada cuando se acercaba, le daba cosas, lo invitaba a su nave, ella sentía en cierto grado lo mismo, y era en cierto grado porque él esperaba concretarlo y ella no. O quizás eran diferentes modos de atracción.

Iba a hablar cuando la tierra se meció otra vez, Bulma observó su nave que a pesar del movimiento no parecía dañarse al moverse junto con la tierra, se felicitó mentalmente por construir tan magnifica nave. Después de unos minutos el sismo paró, la adolescente volteó hacia el príncipe con temor, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y esperaba ver lo mismo en él, pero su decepción fue instantánea al verlo mirar hacia el cielo ignorándola completamente.

Frunció el ceño y se paró con determinación nuevamente, dejando de lado su timidez y vergüenza por confesar sus sentimientos, entonces oyó unos zumbidos en el cielo, levantó la mirada imitando al príncipe y vio a los cuatro saiyas volar hacia ellos. Miró al príncipe y notó que se había transformado por completo, su postura de líder y saiyajin serio inmutable volvió, dejando de lado al chico que perdió la calma y se ruborizó y gritó igual que ella.

El primero en aterrizar fue el menor que llevaba lo que para la peliturquesa parecía un huevo dorado enorme, casi como de dinosaurio que había visto en reiteradas veces en los filmes de la Tierra. Broly aterrizó con maestría casi no metiendo ruido a diferencia de Raditz que se lanzó bulliciosamente.

— ¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez? —chilló el mayor hacia la hembra que bajaba con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo con rabia.

— ¡No te diría nada si hicieras bien tu trabajo! —Exclamó sin notar que el príncipe y Bulma observaban el intercambio— Broly era mejor compañero que tú.

— Lastima—se encogió de hombros y la miró burlón— tendrás que soportarme niñita—Cauli gruñó furiosa y dispuesta a lanzarse sobre el saiyajin de melena larga, pero el movimiento de unas pisadas constantes la interrumpieron, volteó hacia el frente y vio al príncipe con los brazos cruzados y un pie moviéndolo con impaciencia, su rostro se volvió rojo de vergüenza y se quedó quieta mirándolo.

— ¿El Orbe? —preguntó impaciente, el menor se acercó a él con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro, le arrebató el ovalo de las manos sin cuidado— Culturas estúpidas que adoran boberías—murmuró observando su reflejo en el oro— toma—le dijo a la peliturquesa sin mirarla, la chica recibió a duras penas el huevo y abrió los ojos como plato al sentir el peso del objeto, tuvo que sostenerlo con ambas manos abrazándolo con fuerza—tomen sus capsulas y larguémonos.

Los saiyas obedecieron sin esperar más, la peliturquesa caminó a duras penas hacia su nave al mismo tiempo que cada saiya sacaba sus vainas de las capsulas y las montaban.

El príncipe miró hacia la chica y su corazón latió con fuerza al recordar lo que acababa de pasar, sonrió débilmente al observarla caminar con torpeza por el peso del Orbe, vio que cada uno de sus soldados subían a sus esferas y cerraban las puertas, él los imitó y sacó su capsula, iba a presionar el botón cuando un nuevo sismo los sacudió. Justo las naves se elevaron, abrió los ojos como plato cuando el movimiento lo hizo soltar su capsula y esta cayó al suelo perdiéndose entre los surcos de tierra.

Sintió un sudor frío recorrerlo, acababa de perder la única salida que tenía de ese planeta, en un minuto pasaron por su cabeza una horda de pensamientos, desde que tendría que quedarse allí hasta que alguien fuera por él, lo deshonroso que sería que todos se enteraran de su torpeza, o el arrebatarle la nave a algunos de sus estúpidos soldados. Todo eso pasó por su cabeza y lo único que podía concluir era que estaba perdido. El remezón lo sacudió, el ruido ensordecedor de la tierra rugió con gloria pero él no lo notó.

Bulma dejó el huevo dorado sobre una mesita de su sala de control, limpió el sudor de su frente y nuevamente un sismo sacudió la nave, reaccionó a tiempo para alcanzar el huevo que caía lentamente al suelo, no sabía si era de Oro conciso por lo que prefirió no arriesgarse a que se quebrara.

A duras penas lo alcanzó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó el Orbe en el suelo, se movió con dificultad y volvió hacia el umbral de su nave para comprobar que los demás estuvieran bien, vio las naves de sus compañeros elevarse y supo que ella también debía ponerse en marcha. Pero antes de entrar observó al príncipe que estaba en medio de unas fisuras de tierra mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¡Príncipe! — Exclamó fuerte haciéndose notar entre el ruido del sismo, el guerrero volteó hacia ella y abrió los ojos con asombro— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no saca su— y la idea quedó a medio terminar cuando lo vio elevarse en el aire y volar hacia ella.

— ¡Enciende el motor! —ordenó con brusquedad, la chica pegó un respingo y parpadeó confundida cuando el saiya entró a su nave deslizándose a tiempo por el azulejo dejando una mancha de barro por su paso— ¿Qué esperas? —gruñó hacia ella, la peliturquesa asintió sin entender y corrió hacia la sala de control.

Presionó los botones correspondientes, la escotilla se cerró al mismo tiempo que la rampa subió, el motor vibró y al mismo tiempo que el remezón se intensificaba nuevamente la nave se elevó. El príncipe respiró cansado, como si la sola idea de pensar en quedarse en ese planeta lo hubiera agotado, miró el suelo cuando el Orbe rodó lentamente a causa del movimiento de la nave al atravesar la atmosfera.

Lo tomó sin problema con una sola mano y volteó hacia la chica que lo miraba expectante.

— Se supone que debes cuidarlo, no dejarlo en el suelo—dijo molesto, la adolescente se pudo de pie y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo molesta.

— ¡No es mi culpa que el estúpido temblor me pillara mal parada! —Chilló— por cierto ¿Qué pasó? —el saiya agachó la mirada y caminó hacia un mueble y dejó el Orbe.

— Mi capsula de la nave se perdió—bien, no asumiría que fue su descuido por estar mirándola hacer el ridículo—Inicia el modo hibernación— ordenó mientras caminaba hacia el panel de control y se sentaba en el puesto principal.

Bulma miró al chico aturdida, había perdido su nave… por ende viajaría con ella… estarían tres semanas solos… en una nave. Solos.

El príncipe al verla que no reaccionaba gruñó molesto, miró el panel buscando el botón indicado pero no encontró nada, parpadeó un par de veces entonces el sudor frío lo volvió a recorrer.

—… Tú ¿No tienes modo hibernación en la nave verdad? —preguntó sin mirarla, la chica dio un respingo y volteó hacia él nerviosa.

— ¡No! No lo hay… yo—y ambos fueron invadidos con los mismos pensamientos.

Acababan de cierta forma asumir sus sentimientos el uno con el otro, ella los dijo claramente y él lo asumió al preguntar estupideces como por qué le había pedido que parara, y sobre todo al no matarla por su atrevimiento ya que tenía razón. Y se la dio por completo al permitirle hablarle así. Y ahora, ahora tendrían que convivir tres semanas, solos en el espacio.

Bulma tomó su rostro con sus manos frías intentando apaciguar el calor de sus mejillas, de espaldas a él evitando que viera su rubor. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ella pensando qué decir o hacer, no sabía que podía esperar de él. Siempre que estaban solos pasaban cosas, y la última vez fue bastante aterradora para ella.

Vegeta tragó saliva incómodo, ya podía sentir el aroma de ella acumulándose en el espacio, tentándolo. Se puso de pie abruptamente haciéndola sobresaltar, podía notar su nerviosismo y su miedo. Maldijo por lo bajo, podía creer que pasaba por su cabeza, seguramente pensaba que terminaría lo que había empezado en su nave-hogar. La idea era tentadora, pero no, no quería dañarla ni menos ver esas lágrimas otra vez y que fuera él el culpable.

— ¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó sin mirarla.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó unos segundos y lo observó buscando sus ojos, pero él se los negó. La peliturquesa frunció el ceño, ¿cómo lograba actuar tan bien como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Acababan de decir lo que sentían y actuaba como si nada! Bueno ella, pero él no había negado ni se había burlado de ella por sus dichos. Suspiró cansada, si estarían tres semanas juntos tendrían que aprender a convivir con sus sentimientos y sus costumbres, debían hablar— Príncipe, antes que nada, debemos poner reglas—el saiya alzó una ceja y volteó hacia ella aturdido— no me mire así, debemos evitar malos entendidos.

—Habla— gruñó interesado, cada vez se sorprendía más por su intrepidez, la chica caminó alejándose y parándose en el centro del salón, con sus manos en la cadera y postura segura y seria lo miró con determinación aunque sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas.

— Primero, dormirás aquí, te daré unas cobi—

— SOY UN PRÍNCIPE— gruñó atemorizándola y caminando hacia ella— no dormiré en el suelo— Bulma se tensó al verlo y balbuceó algunas incongruencias.

— ¡ok! — Chilló alzando las manos para calmarlo—… está bien, usarás mi cama—refunfuñó por lo bajo, el saiya se cruzó de brazos y la miró entrecerrando los ojos— segundo, si estoy durmiendo no me despiertes—rodó los ojos exasperado y ella lo notó, lo vio mover un pie impaciente— nos turnaremos para ordenar y cocinar, un día yo y un día—

— ¿Qué parte de que soy tu príncipe no entiendes? — preguntó interrumpiéndola, la chica frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Pues no haré todo sola! — Exclamó intentando hacerle ver la cuestión, el chico se encogió de hombros y caminó pasando por su lado— ¡Aun no termino!

— No me interesa— respondió sin mirarla— no me fastidies, y yo no me acercaré a ti— abrió la boca ligeramente y lo observó caminar hasta el fondo de su nave, al parecer deduciendo que tenía la misma ubicación de las habitaciones que en su otra nave.

¿A qué se refería con que no se acercaría? Tragó saliva incomoda, no le gustó la postura que había tomado el chico ¿estaría nervioso igual que ella? seguramente, tal vez era su forma de defenderse de la situación. Suspiró agotada y se sentó en una silla del comedor, serían tres semanas complicadas, ya podía verlo.

Creyó ingenuamente que podían conversar sobre sus sentimientos, llegar a algún acuerdo (ser novios), pero con esa actitud no estaba segura de confrontarlo. Pero podía buscar una instancia, tenían tiempo y no podía esconderse de todos modos. Miró el suelo y una mueca se formó en sus labios, no quería dormir allí, miró a su alcoba y pensó nuevamente en sus dichos, él no quería que ella lo fastidiara ¿a qué se refería con eso? Tendría que enfrentarlo, quisiera o no. No podían hacerse los tontos con lo que sentían, no tenía sentido alejarse cuando se atraían. Aunque recordaba los dichos de Cauli, una idea pasaba por su mente, si él se había detenido y ahora le pedía que no lo fastidiara y así él no se acercaba, significaba una sola cosa.

Él iba a respetarla. Si ese era el caso, entonces… podría manipular la situación a su conveniencia, sonrió triunfante. No corría riesgo con él, tenía que saber cómo usar la situación a su favor, si él estaba interesado en ella era por algo, él la veía de otro modo y podía beneficiarse con ello, entonces una idea fugaz pasó por su mente.

El mismísimo príncipe estaba interesado en ella, podía conseguir muchas cosas si sabía usar sus jugadas. Miró el suelo y luego la puerta de su cuarto, por ahora, empezaría por recuperar su cuarto, y su cama. Tal vez él quisiera sobrepasarse, tragó saliva incómoda al pensarlo, quizás podría dejarlo… tocar un poco. Él esperaría algo a cambio si ella pedía "cosas", no era estúpido al fin de cuentas y tampoco ella, pero podía aprender a controlarlo de una u otra forma.

Si, ella era Bulma Brief y siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Que le gustara el príncipe había sido una coincidencia, si podía obtener un beneficio de ello, genial. Y encima que él correspondiera sus sentimientos hacía la situación mucho más fácil. Se puso de pie con las energías renovadas, lograría ser su novia y escalaría en el maldito sistema saiyajin, dejaría de ser la simple subordinada del reino.

Su meta estaba establecida, solo faltaba conseguirla.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Confesaron sus sentimientos! bueno algo así xDDD No se preocupen por lo que pasó en la cita, Vegeta no es el mismo que en GTC xDD no le hará nada que ella no quiera xDDD

Bulma por su parte empezará a sacar las garras ¡ósea! ¿creían que la mismísima Bulma Brief no intentaría sacar provecho de la situación? mínimo que se quiera creer princesa ajajajaja xDD digo yo, así me lo imagino la verdad xDD

En fin, gracias por leer :) y comentar, no saben cuanto me animan con sus rws C:

Nos estamos leyendo y se cuidan :)

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, los errores de redacción y las palabras revueltas o a medio terminar x-x


	16. Chapter 16

Advertencia: Casi Lemon.

* * *

Capítulo 16

La novia del príncipe

El cosmos era infinitamente amplio y ella diminuta. Siempre era así, cada día de su vida desde que había dejado la Tierra sentía que era inferior, vivir rodeada de seres más evolucionados que ella (físicamente) se lo recordaba constantemente, y por lo que _era_ , había tenido que tolerar desprecios a su persona a pesar que solían utilizar su mente brillante, pero ya no más. Esos días quedarían atrás.

O al menos eso tenía planeado a futuro, ya lo había decidido, conseguiría la "bendición" del príncipe sí o sí, y el tiempo a solas en la nave era la mejor oportunidad. Pero era más fácil decirlo que conseguirlo…

Suspiró agotada mientras lavaba la loza sucia de los últimos cuatro días, él no había salido del cuarto ni una sola vez. Ella solo pudo entrar en ocasiones contadas con los dedos de sus manos; para sacar las cobijas, usar el baño, y llevarle comida.

En ninguna ocasión él le dirigió la mirada o le regaló alguna palabra, no sabía bien qué pasaba con él, pero tenía una idea, estaba casi segura que el chico estaba confundido y nervioso igual que ella.

No podía estar más equivocada.

Por su parte, el príncipe estaba furioso consigo mismo, se sentía humillado y sobre todo pasado a llevar. Él era un príncipe y se supone que el mejor de su raza ¿Cómo había perdido su nave de una manera tan torpe? Encima encerrado con ella, y la peor parte era que se tenía que autoexcluir en un pequeño dormitorio para no tener que toparse con el origen de sus desgracias. A alguien debía culpar ¿no? Sentía que era una mezcla de culpas y situaciones, pero el hecho era simple, debía evitarla para no perder su ansiado autocontrol.

Unos golpecitos se oyeron en la puerta y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos e inhalar profundamente llenando sus pulmones de oxigeno libre de sus feromonas femeninas, no contestó y ella lo tomó como instancia para entrar.

La peliturquesa abrió lentamente la puerta y asomó solo la cabeza, observó el lugar que últimamente estaba más ordenado que cuando ella misma usaba el cuarto, pudo ver al saiya tendido en la cama dándole la espalda.

Bulma frunció el ceño a la vez que amurraba sus labios en un puchero ladino.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó fingiendo preocupación genuina y amabilidad que en ese momento no sentía. Estaba molesta, tanto que quería lanzársele a golpearlo, pero no podía por diferentes motivos y solo quedaba actuar, detestaba esa actitud infantil del saiya de ignorarla y no había nada que le molestara más que la indiferencia, y después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y se habían dicho, que actuara de esa forma… la desquiciaba.

Él no contestó, la chica cerró sus ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez, mientras que él pensaba si debía ser directo y decirle que se largara.

— Uhm… tomaré un baño—Optó por decir la chica, entró con suavidad en sus movimientos, caminó cruzando la habitación y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Se apoyó en la puerta y miró el cuarto, se notaba usado recientemente por lo que supuso que mientras ella limpiaba la cocina para su desgracia, él disfrutaba de una tranquila ducha, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Él era un príncipe, era normal que la situación se diera de ese modo.

Se quitó su vestido de pijama y lo dejó en el suelo, pero rápidamente se lo volvió a colocar al recordar que no había sacado ropa interior del mueble, volvió a salir y esta vez se sorprendió al ver al saiyajin recostado de espalda, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó la atención del príncipe quien volteó hacia ella por primera vez desde que habían platicado al salir del planeta apocalíptico. Negro y Zafiro se enfrentaron en una lucha silenciosa que no duró más de veinte segundos cuando el guerrero desvió la mirada intentando ignorarla. La chica frunció el ceño y decidida se acercó a su mueble, abrió el primer cajón y tomó la primera braga que encontró y volvió a encerrarse pero esta vez con una nueva determinación.

Ya no sería más la chica obediente. Se duchó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño como si con eso su determinación no flaqueara, pero es que ya se había cansado de su indiferencia, de dormir en el suelo y pasar frío y sobre todo, quería avanzar en sus metas personales, que desde se le cruzó por la mente todo se había desvirtuado.

Sí, ya no estaba interesada en la aceptación de él solo por sus sentimientos, ahora había algo más que la motivaba y no pararía hasta obtenerlo, si podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Secó su cuerpo rápidamente, la ansiedad la carcomía por dentro, subió sus pantaletas blancas y sin más se vistió con el vestido de pijama que llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Se miró al espejo, observó su reflejo buscando alguna imperfección, necesitaba estar al 100% para poder iniciar su plan, que consistía en recuperar su cama.

A cualquier costo. Casi.

Suspiró buscando la calma interna, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y sabía que se debía al único hecho de las consecuencias que podrían traer para ella el intentar hacer un movimiento con él; Cauli había sido clara, ellos no buscaban encuentros a medias, pero ella lo conseguiría y estaba segura de eso. Aunque no se sentía lista para lo que pudiera pasar, lo dejaría actuar, poniéndole un límite claro está.

Salió del baño encontrándose con el cuarto a oscuras, por la iluminación que se proyectaba desde la puerta hacia el dormitorio pudo ver la silueta del saiya debajo de las cobijas, apagó la luz y con pasitos suaves salió de la habitación para ir a buscar su gato de peluche que no podía dormir sin él. Una vez en sus manos, volvió a suspirar llamando la calma y se devolvió a paso más lento que antes, abrazó al gatito con fuerza, sentía sus manos transpirar y las secaba con impaciencia en la tela de su pijama. Se paró en frente de la puerta de su propio dormitorio, cerró los ojos y suspiró por última vez, y entró.

Sigilosa como un ratón, la peliturquesa caminó de puntillas hasta llegar a la cama, mordió su labio inferior y con su mano temblante tomó la punta de la cobija levantándola lentamente y antes siquiera de lograrlo, el príncipe se movió a velocidad sobrehumana sorprendiéndola y quitándole las cobijas de un solo movimiento.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? — Preguntó serio el chico, la peliturquesa dio un respingo en su lugar y enterró con fuerza el peluche en su pecho.

— Pu-pu-pu pues… yo—nervios ¡Oh nervios! ¿No podía elegir un mejor momento para dejarse dominar por ellos? — dormiré acá yo-yo- allá- ha-ha—el pelinegro frunció el ceño y sin necesidad de encender la luz sabía que ella debía estar ruborizada.

— Largo—Sentenció con voz solemne, la oyó balbucear pero fue rápido en contestar a sus incongruencias— no dormirás acá, desaparece—sus agudos sentidos captaron a la perfección su rostro desfigurado por la rabia, la vio temblar y sin decir una palabra se fue por donde vino.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado? Después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos y ¿Se atrevía a intentar dormir junto a él? ¿Es que estaba loca? Tragó saliva incómodo, sentía sus mejillas arder de solo pensar en la opción de habérselo permitido, ¡Oh! Estaría disfrutando de su piel en ese momento, frunció el ceño por su estupidez ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Estaba siendo irracional al pensar todo el tiempo en el bien estar de ella, él era más importante, primero estaba él, segundo él, tercero y cuarto y quinto él ¡Siempre él!

No había espacio para nadie más en su vida y debía mantenerse siempre así, pero era más sencillo pensarlo que hacerlo, suspiró derrotado y se desplomó en la colcha mirando el techo de la nave espacial, si su determinación fuera tan certera como se lo hacía creer, ya hubiera conseguido lo que quería hace mucho, pero no, ahí estaba fingiendo ignorarla para no cometer alguna estupidez ¿Cuánto más imbécil podía ser? estaba tan confundido…

Por su parte, Bulma totalmente indignada por su trato volvió a la sala de estar que la había acogido los últimos días como su dormitorio, ¿A dónde se había ido toda su determinación cuando su voz grave la estremeció? No podía ser normal que un chico a su edad tuviera una voz así de masculina, lo cierto era que el chico no se comportaba como adolescente ni parecía uno últimamente.

Miró decepcionada las cobijas en el suelo que simulaban una colchoneta, no quería dormir allí, la sala era fría por el ventilador que tenía en constante funcionamiento para que no se calentaran los sistemas computacionales de la nave, en cambio, en su alcoba eso lo podía regular. Pero no solo eso le molestaba, era el hecho de rendirse, de perder ante él. Sabía que tenía el juego a su favor pero no lograba manipular las fichas y eso le enfurecía. Pero sobre todo, estaba consciente que dejando de lado sus temores y su actitud de niña que ya no era, podía obtener más de lo que pudiera manejar.

Miró por última vez las cobijas, sus ojos zafiro parecían más fríos que lo habitual y sus pensamientos calculadores la hacían sentir una arpía de la más baja categoría, pero ¿Y qué? ¿Qué importaba? El mundo era de los vivos, había que aprovechar las oportunidades que se presentaban y si no lo hiciera, sería estúpido. Si podía mejorar su calidad de vida lo haría, si debía soportar _ciertas_ cosas para ello, lo haría.

Suspiró, y se mentalizó que con ese suspiro se iban todas sus dudas y sus temores, inhaló profundamente e imaginó que con ello adquiría fuerza y voluntad para obtener lo que quería, y así, más renovada que antes y con determinación de acero, volvió a la carga.

Dando pasos firmes abrió la puerta de su cuarto de golpe, el chico en la cama dio un brinco al no estar atento a su llegada y encendió la luz rápidamente, volvieron a enfrentarse con sus miradas, y el saiya pudo vislumbrar la energía que ella irradiaba. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo para él.

— ¿Eres tonta o qué? Te dije que te largaras—Gruñó el príncipe, Bulma alzó una ceja y con una de sus manos en la cadera y la otra sosteniendo al peluche habló.

— Lo quieras o no, dormiré en MÍ cama—Y alzó su barbilla orgullosa y caminó hasta el borde de la cama, el saiya parpadeó un par de segundos asombrado pero pronto recuperó su seriedad habitual y frunció sus cejas mirándola con desprecio.

— No—sentenció, y sabía que no era necesario mayor argumento para hacer valer su orden, pero no era lo que pensaba la peliturquesa.

— ¡Estoy harta de tu actitud! —Chilló de pie junto a la cama— yo te gusto ¿No es esta una oportunidad valiosa para ti? ¡Sé más inteligente! No cualquiera tiene esta chance—dijo sonriente mientras movía su dedo índice intentando darle énfasis a sus palabras. El pelinegro tragó saliva de modo imperceptible y desvió la mirada sintiéndose débil frente a ella, su carácter a veces lo encandilaba.

— No sé de donde sacaste que me gustas—Murmuró no muy convencido, la peliturquesa resopló y negó meciendo sus cabellos.

— Ay dios… eres insoportable ¿Lo sabías? —Él no respondió, Bulma suspiró ruidosamente y lo miró—hey—Vegeta la miró por el rabillo del ojo y al ver su sonrisa coqueta se vio obligado inconscientemente a prestarle toda su atención—hace frío en el azulejo… ¿Qué tiene de malo que durmamos juntos?

— No cambiaré de opinión, y la respuesta es NO—Contestó mirándola serio esperando ver decepción en sus facciones pero muy para su asombro, la mirada perspicaz de la chica lo intimidó en cierto aspecto.

— Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión—Dijo con voz melosa la chica, el pelinegro abrió la boca ligeramente y parpadeó confundido, pero se sorprendió todavía más cuando vio las delicadas manos blanquecinas de la chica recorriendo con suavidad sus muslos escondidos por la tela hasta llegar al borde de su ropa, miró el recorrido embobado pero pronto recuperó la concentración y la miró a los ojos y hubiera deseado no hacerlo, sus ojos zafiro parecían mágicos, capturaron por completo sus orbes oscuras y sus labios rosa en una sonrisa coqueta lo dejó perplejo— puedo… enseñarte mis bragas si lo deseas—los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron como plato y su corazón bombeó con fuerza en su pecho, él sabía a qué se refería… había oído el término antes. Pero el asombro fue inicial y pronto la vergüenza lo invadió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron más que nunca y Bulma alzó ambas cejas divertida al ver su reacción, el chico respiró profundamente inhalando su fragancia y explotó.

— ¡ERES TAN VULGAR! —Chilló avergonzado— ¿Cómo puedes llegar a pensar que me puedes extorsionar con algo así? ¡Soy un príncipe niña estúpida! No caeré en al—

— Puedes tocarme si lo deseas—Interrumpió la chica y el silencio los envolvió.

Vegeta se quedó estoico, ni siquiera parpadeaba al observarla ¿Había oído bien? Sentía un zumbido en su oído que le impedía poder escuchar algún ruido, como el de sus propios latidos que chocaban con fuerza contra su caja torácica, pronto el calor se hizo presente y el rubor de sus mejillas no se disipaba. La vio sonreírle tímida mientras agachaba la cabeza y lo miraba con picardía y no se atrevía a preguntar, temía que sí oía otras palabras le afectaran todavía más que su desfachatez.

Bulma miraba al príncipe sin dejar de sonreír, es que su rostro dibujado por el asombro y sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hacían lucir adorable, se sentía tan bien ser por primera vez ella quien manejara la situación. Y esperaba que fuera así por mucho tiempo. Sujetó su gato negro y se acercó otra vez rompiendo el hechizo que había lanzado sobre el príncipe, el saiya tragó saliva y la miró frunciendo el ceño, la chica tomó la punta de la cobija y se subió a la cama sin dejar de mirarlo, intentando provocar alguna negativa por parte de él, pero el chico solo la miraba y supuso que su últimas palabras habían surgido efecto en él.

— Apaga la luz—Murmuró acomodando las sábanas, el príncipe la miraba sin dar crédito a la situación, se había enfrentado a él y había salido victoriosa, y la peor parte era que ni siquiera podía pensar en alguna consecuencia o castigo que darle, no podía, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era su autorización para acariciar su piel y de solo pensarlo la ansiedad lo dominaba.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó una vez que la chica se acomodó y se recostó sin dejar de sonreír.

— Ya te lo dije, hace frío en la otra sala—La chica se reclinó de lado abrazando al peluche y lo miró— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó en un susurro, Vegeta desvió la mirada sin poder responder, no le daría en el gusto de revelar lo que su cuerpo ya había gritado a los cuatro vientos.

— Eres una estúpida—Respondió después de unos minutos en que la chica dormitaba, Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró, observó su perfil serio y su cuerpo tenso, el chico no movía ni un músculo y parecía alterado.

— ¿Por confiar en ti? —El príncipe abrió los ojos preso de la sorpresa, volteó hacia ella quien lo miraba atenta sin un ápice de duda o miedo— entonces quizás lo soy…—murmuró mirando hacia el techo unos segundos—sé que no me harás daño… no me enamoré de un idiota que no tiene control de sí mismo.

Enamorarse.

¿Ella estaba enamorada de él? ¿Qué significado tenía aquello? Se quedaron observando unos segundos donde el miedo, la inseguridad, el enojo o incluso el deseo fue dejado de lado. Solo eran ellos dos observando en lo más profundo del otro, en ese pequeño instante algo tocó en lo profundo del pecho del guerrero, un acuerdo silencioso quizás, no lo supo en ese momento pero lo que sí tenía claro era que quería corresponder a la fe que le tenía la peliturquesa, aunque antes ya se había planteado el no hacerle nada que ella no quisiera, ahora lo sentía más fuerte que nunca, inconscientemente no quería decepcionar la percepción que ella tenía de él.

Bulma contempló sus ojos negros intentando descifrarlos, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo juntos hablando o así de cerca, mientras más lo miraba más sentía que estaba engatusada por sus orbes misteriosas, ahora notaba lo despistada que fue, él robó parte de su corazón el día que la salvó hace dos años atrás, el día que le demostró que era más que un príncipe ególatra y despiadado. Ese día para ella fue más, y ahora lo entendía, Vegeta era su anhelo, le parecía algo extraño estar siendo totalmente invadida por sentimientos de esa índole desde que descubrió su amor por él, pero simplemente los sentía y ya no era una niña, era normal que se enamorara.

— Apaga la luz—Repitió la chica mientras se levantaba un poco para quedar frente a frente, Vegeta la observó expectante y supuso que nuevamente besaría su mejilla al verla inclinarse y acercar sus labios, pero no esta vez, fue sorprendido con un tierno beso en los labios que lo dejó tenso desde sus pies hasta la punta de su cola. Los tiernos labios de la peliturquesa se movieron con lentitud, nada comparado a los apasionados besos que él lideró en su cocina, el calor lo recorrió desde el interior hasta la última capa de su piel erizando cada vello de su cuerpo, su sabor dulce lo sedujo por completo y cuando quiso más, ella se separó de él—hay que dormir…

— Pero dijiste que—Balbuceó aún bajo los efectos de su beso, la terrícola sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al entender sus palabras y asintió antes que él terminara la frase, el pelinegro la contempló unos segundos intentando buscar alguna mentira o jugarreta por su parte, pero no encontró nada, aun así apagó la luz mirándola con sospecha.

La chica lo abrazó con su brazo libre del gato negro y se apegó a su cuerpo, el príncipe se tensó en un principio al sentir sus atributos chocar contra su pecho libre de armadura y en ese instante quiso deshacerse también de su traje spandex para poder sentirla en plenitud. Sintió como fue jalado con suavidad hacia la colcha, y su brazo se movió solo, adueñándose de la cintura de la chica. Así, ambos abrazados cayeron sobre la superficie blanda mirándose en la oscuridad que era turbada únicamente por el polvo estelar que se vislumbraba por la ventana del cuarto.

El príncipe acercaba su nariz disimuladamente a su cabello, olía su fragancia deleitándose con su aroma, estaba permitiéndose ese recreo con ella, sentía su calor, su palpitar, la curva de su cuerpo chocar con su pecho duro y aunque la cama era pequeña, era lejos sin dudas el mejor sitio y más cómodo en que había estado antes.

Entre sus brazos.

Sentía un bulto entre ellos que sabía no era de él al estar a la altura del pecho, se alejó un poco para observar que no era nada menos que el animal muerto que traía la chica, sin pensarlo mucho lo sacó entre los pechos de la peliturquesa y lo lanzó a los pies de la cama. Bulma forzó su vista para buscar al minino de peluche pero fue inútil, volteó hacia el pelinegro y se rindió, esta vez no tendría a su gato con ella pero tenía a Vegeta.

El saiyajin sentía su cuerpo estremecerse de pura ansiedad, no sabía si realmente temblaba, su mano afortunada se sacudía en pequeños espasmos totalmente nervioso, su mano sobrante quería participar de su unión amorosa e hizo el intento al pasarla por debajo del cuerpo femenino, la chica sintió el fuerte brazo del saiya y se levantó para darle espacio y en ese momento el príncipe la contrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo, hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello y la sujetó firmemente, se sentía afortunado y no un imbécil por primera vez desde que perdió su capsula, gracias a ello ahora la tenía junto a él.

Bulma parpadeó nerviosa, sentía incluso más nervios que esa vez en su cita y sabía muy bien la razón, el chico que la atracó en la nave-hogar era un desconocido, el que la tocó y desnudó no tuvo tacto con ella, pero ahora era el mismísimo príncipe que estaba igual de nervioso que ella y la abrazaba con fuerza. Podía notar la diferencia hasta en su respiración, el chico en sus brazos era igual de inexperto que ella y tenía curiosidad sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir su virilidad chocar con su vientre pero no la asustaba, sabía que él no le haría nada porque era Vegeta, y su Vegeta jamás le haría daño. Sin embargo, no podía negar que le daba curiosidad, el calor de su masculinidad traspasaba la tela de su traje y de su pijama y llamaba profundamente su atención.

Los dedos del príncipe se movían inquietos, le parecía una tontería estar así de nervioso y comiendo ansias cuando antes ya la había tocado, pero se sentía como si fuera la primera vez, era como si en aquella ocasión quién hubiera dominado su cuerpo (Instintos) hubieran cegado todos sus sentidos, y ahora su calor, su piel, su olor, su suavidad y su afecto lo excitaba más que nunca. Como la primera vez.

Seguramente lo era, ambos eran conscientes y estaban de acuerdo con lo que sea que fuera a pasar y eso convertía el momento en algo único, especial y sublime para ambos.

Él se aventuró un poco más… sus manos bajaron temblorosas hacia su trasero y ella hundió su rostro en su pecho con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, se había dicho que lo dejaría tocar si era necesario y estando en la instancia no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, tragó saliva cuando las manos del guerrero palparon la curva de su piel, lo oyó suspirar en su oído y un escalofrío la recorrió estremeciéndola entre sus brazos.

Alejó un poco su rostro de su escondite y levantó la mirada, podía distinguir vagamente sus facciones, el príncipe al notar su mirada también la observó. Fue como un acuerdo silencioso, un pacto y una necesidad, necesidad por el otro. Ella estiró su cuello y sus labios alcanzaron los de él a medio camino, él comprendió y por ello también buscó su boca. El beso se tornó distinto al de antes, fue como si la pasión y la lujuria inocente brotara de sus bocas, sus labios se movieron buscando la sincronía, Bulma movió sus manos hasta rodear el cuello del príncipe, y el saiyajin la levantó desde su agarre en sus nalgas atrayéndola hacia él, chocando sus cuerpo al máximo casi fundiéndolos.

Pero había otra forma de lograrlo y él lo sabía.

El príncipe movió a la humana dejándola de espalda sobre la colcha, en ningún momento sus labios se soltaron, estando sobre ella una sensación extrañamente placentera lo invadió, era como si tenerla bajo su dominio le diera un cierto poder y eso le gustó, demasiado; la chica jadeó cuando el guerrero se recargó sobre ella, y su estómago se tensó cuando la rodilla del príncipe intentó empujar la de ella para que abriera sus piernas, entonces soltó sus labios.

— Príncipe…—Vegeta observó su rostro respirando agitado, las mejillas de la chica estaban sonrojadas y sus labios parecían más tentadores que antes ahora que sabía su sabor— ¿Qué intentas hacer?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Susurró.

— Yo…—Desvió la mirada avergonzada, le costaba tratar el tema aunque sabía que era algo natural—no estoy lista para… algo más que besos, te lo dije antes—soltó con un hilo de voz. Vegeta observó sus facciones y contuvo el suspiro que amenazaba con escapar, era una criatura tan diferente a todas las hembras que conocía, se le hacía demasiado tentadora.

— Si… ya lo dijiste—Concordó el adolescente— no te haré nada—su voz sonó grave y ambos lo notaron, pero él no estaba molesto, si impaciente por seguir tocándola.

— Lo sé… lo siento—Murmuró apenada, le dio un fugaz beso y lo miró a los ojos brillantes que sobresalían en la oscuridad del cuarto— solo que estoy nerviosa… es primera vez que… ya sabes—se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. El príncipe buscó sus labios nuevamente sorprendiéndola, la peliturquesa aceptó su beso dejando de lado su asombro, la danza de sus besos pronto fue subiendo de tono y ella ansió más, con timidez metió su lengua dentro de su boca y fue él quien se asombró. El príncipe abrió los ojos y miró al científica que con los ojos cerrados invadía su boca, sentir el sabor de su saliva y su lengua húmeda y caliente provocando a la suya lo excitó, no lo pensó más e imitó el baile de su lengua y así siguieron sus bocas devorándose y sus lenguas entrelazándose como enredaderas, sorprendido fue testigo de cómo su erección creció más en el escondite de su pantalón por un candente beso apasionado.

Sus manos pronto se aburrieron de no poder jugar y ascendieron por su abdomen hasta sus montes, ella jadeó en su boca cuando se apoderó de sus pechos con un agarre demandante que la hizo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Él no captó aquello y se dedicó a palparlos con entusiasmo. Ella soltó sus labios y posó sus manos sobre las de él intentando alejarlo, el príncipe frunció el ceño y la miró molesto al mismo tiempo que desamarraba su cola de su cintura y la sacudía de lado a lado.

— Dijiste que podía tocarte—Gruñó el pelinegro.

— Me duele—Se quejó ella— eres muy brusco ¡Hazlo con suavidad! —exigió la terrícola frunciendo el ceño, el saiya la miró serio y bufó por lo bajo, miró sus montes con las manos de ambos sobre ellos pensativo, la chica pareció notar su inquietud y no tardó en pensar en una solución—suelta un poco mis pechos pero sin dejar de tocarlos—susurró, el príncipe levantó la mirada hacia ella y sin cuestionarla obedeció, Bulma suspiró al no sentir más la presión sobre sus montes y él lo percibió pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar cuando las suaves y delicadas manos de ella movieron las suyas en movimientos circulares meciendo así los blandos atributos de la peliturquesa. Sorprendido sintió como sus senos se ajustaban a sus caricias y si antes creyó que su erección estaba insoportable, en ese momento notó que lo anterior no había sido nada. — Hazlo así…—susurró en un gemido, ahora toda duda o miedo había quedado en el olvido, las caricias que el saiyajin le propiciaba la hacían sentir mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Y ese gemido volvió loco al saiyajin, Vegeta admiró su rostro dibujado por el placer y no aguantó más, besó sus labios y con su pierna derecha empujó la de ella y se abrió paso entre sus piernas, la peliturquesa se sobresaltó al sentir su erección en su intimidad y no pudo evitar tensarse, a pesar de estar ambos vestidos se podía sentir la dureza y el calor de su miembro, y eso si asustó a la chica.

El príncipe soltó sus labios y sus montes unos segundos y se alejó lo suficiente para quitarse su remera azul de su traje spandex, la chica se sobresaltó aún más al verlo desnudarse y tragó saliva nerviosa sin dejar de mirar su torso trabajado que para ese entonces su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad del cuarto.

— Hace calor—Murmuró el guerrero avergonzándola, y volvió al ataque.

Se apoderó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que meció su cadera hacia delante hundiendo su erección en la intimidad vestida de la chica, las uñas de la peliturquesa se enterraron en sus fibrosos hombros pero no le importó, el calor que le dio de bienvenida la pelvis femenina le agudizó todos los sentidos, una fragancia diferente rondaba en el aire y provenía de ella, y le fascinó, en ese momento no sabía que era pero sacudió todo su sistema. Sus manos rozaron sus muslos, la peliturquesa sentía como sus dedos quemaban en su piel y aunque era embestida por él y le asustaba, pudo concentrarse en las suaves caricias que sus grandes manos le regalaban.

Las manos del saiyajin se metieron debajo de la falda de su pijama, la humana cerró sus ojos permitiéndose sentir tanto su caricia como su vaivén, era extraño para la adolescente disfrutar de su toque y espantarse por sus movimientos, era como si su cuerpo estuviera en una contradicción al igual que con su mente, pero la virilidad del chico la asustaba y no lo podía evitar; el guerrero liberó su boca dándole un respiro mientras bajaba hasta sus montes al mismo tiempo que sus manos subían hasta ellos, ambos cerraron sus ojos cuando el encuentro de piel con piel se concretó, él aprendió rápido y la tocó como ella le había enseñado, y ella disfrutó mucho más que antes su caricia. El chico llegó rápidamente a una conclusión, la ropa sobraba entre ellos. Se alejó soltando sus senos y ella abrió los ojos por el breve toque.

— Bulma—Un calor inexplicable se apoderó del cuerpo de la adolescente al oír su nombre salir de sus labios, y si antes iba a cuestionar porque dejó de tocarla, eso quedó en segundo plano cuando lo oyó— quítate esto—ordenó mientras sus manos tomaban la falda de su pijama. La peliturquesa abrió sus ojos sorprendida y antes que el chico subiera más su ropa ella lo detuvo con sus manos— ¿Qué?

— ¡No hagas eso! —Exclamó la chica, el príncipe frunció el ceño y empujó sus manos.

— Dijiste que podía tocarte, y esto me molesta—La humana oyó el golpe que dio la cola del guerrero contra la superficie de la colcha y solo pudo tragar saliva nerviosa ante el saiyajin molesto que tenía sobre ella.

— Pero… ¿Solo será eso? —Preguntó con un tono de voz meloso sorprendiendo al saiyajin, el chico parpadeó confundido por su cambio de actitud.

— Si quieres más, puedo hacerlo—Murmuró subiendo su falda— pero creí que no estabas lista para algo más que besos—entonces sus mismas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera dejándose tocar si hace unos cuantos días confesó que no estaba lista para algo más que besos? No sabía porque pero algo le hacía pensar que había un motivo de trasfondo, pero a pesar de desconfiar, no quería prestarle atención en ese momento, además si era así ¿Qué podía hacer una simple terrícola huérfana contra un príncipe de una raza guerrera? Daba igual… si había cambiado de opinión eso era mejor para él, así él podía disfrutar de su cuerpo sin culpas ni reproches bobos, además ella parecía disfrutar igual que él, y aunque ambos eran pioneros en el asunto, estaban completamente de acuerdo en iniciar esa travesía juntos hasta el final.

— Y no lo estoy—Contestó la chica con un puchero— por ahora solo puedo hacer esto…—confesó apenada desviando la mirada.

— ¿Puedo quitarte esto o no? —Gruñó impaciente y su cola lo corroboró meciéndose de lado a lado, la peliturquesa asintió lentamente y antes de terminar de hacerlo el guerrero ya había subido por completo su pijama deteniéndose justo debajo de sus brazos, la chica alzó ambas cejas y levantó sus brazos aturdida.

— No seas tan brusco—Pidió con un mohín infantil, el príncipe pasó la ropa por la cabeza y brazos de la chica y la lanzó a algún lugar de la habitación, y se perdió en su casi desnudez. Bulma podía sentir su intensa mirada en ella e inevitablemente intentó cubrirse con sus manos pero el príncipe se lo impidió antes de conseguirlo sujetándole sus muñecas, sin soltar sus manos observó cada surco de su piel hasta su pelvis que era la única parte aún escondida de él. La peliturquesa sabía que él podía verla a la perfección y eso la cohibía en cierto aspecto, parecía concentrado admirándola y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo— ¿Qué pasa?...

— Has cambiado—Murmuró en voz alta su pensamiento, la chica frunció el ceño confundida y él no quiso explayarse más, no podía decirle que ya la había visto en ese mismo estado de desnudez cuando ella estuvo en el aula médica, podía adivinar que el tono de su piel era el mismo, es que sus ojos no eran tan expertos en la oscuridad como el de otras especies pero era suficiente para poder observarla por ahora, el cambio más notorio era el de su cintura y caderas, estas últimas se habían ensanchado un poquito y su cintura se veía más menuda que antes, sus montes también estaban más grandes que en ese entonces pero eso podía notarlo a simple vista con o sin ropa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Interrumpió la chica sus pensamientos.

— Nada—Se apresuró en contestar, soltó sus muñecas y se alejó un poco, Bulma miró su cuerpo y no necesitaba tener ojos de halcón para saber lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojitos humanos captaron a la perfección como el saiyajin bajaba sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas y sujetaba su miembro, la peliturquesa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su primera reacción fue cerrar sus piernas— ¡No te haré nada! —exclamó molesto el saiyajin al verla.

— Por-por-por ¿Por qué te bajaste los pantalones entonces? —Preguntó asustada.

— ¡No preguntes esas cosas idiota! —Exclamó avergonzado; ambos jóvenes presos de la inexperiencia y del deseo que no sabían contener se quedaron mirando nerviosos, el chico suspiró y desvió la mirada— solo… déjame seguir como antes. —susurró tan bajo que la chica no pudo oír.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Que te quedes callada y dejes de interrumpir! ¡Maldición! — Chilló exasperado.

— ¡No me grites! —Exigió la chica— no te oí ¿Qué quieres que le haga? — El príncipe gruñó molesto y sin mirarla se terminó quitando los pantalones y los dejó a los pies de la cama— ¿Qué piensas… hacer?

Él no respondió, miró su cuerpo expuesto con hambre y ella pareció notarlo porque cuando él se acercó hacia ella no tuvo que pedirle que se volviera a recostar, ella lo hizo por cuenta propia. El príncipe acercó sus labios a los de ella, y a pesar de haber estado discutiendo hace no más de unos minutos, eso quedó de lado cuando sus bocas se encontraron con necesidad, las manos del chico no perdieron oportunidad de tantear su cuerpo, el recorrido inició en sus muslos pasando por su vientre y cintura hasta apoderarse de sus senos que palpó con suavidad que ella agradeció con un sugerente gemido que se le escapó entre besos mientras que el chico se acomodaba entre sus piernas buscando su núcleo cálido.

Cuando la punta de su virilidad chocó con la intimidad cálida de la chica ambos se asombraron por la sensación, las manos de ella se posaron en su pecho e intentó alejarlo pero él no se movió, Vegeta detuvo el beso y se alejó para contemplarla al mismo tiempo que mecía su cadera haciendo que su miembro entrara levemente por su abertura que si no fuera por la tela ya hubiera profanado. La peliturquesa jadeó y empuñó sus manos dándole unos golpecitos en su pecho para llamar su atención.

— No…—Pidió en un susurró, el pelinegro mordió su mejilla interna intentando luchar contra su instinto, la situación estaba siendo demasiado caliente para él y moría por concretarlo y sabía que si continuaba podía perder su control, y aunque la idea era tentadora no quería hacerlo. Pero ella actuó primero alejándose de su peligroso miembro, pero él no permitió que huyera más de unos centímetros atrapándola con sus manos en su cintura.

— Erré en el cálculo—Mintió, y no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, bajó su mirada hasta sus montes y sus botones rosa llamaron su atención, se acercó curioso y con la yema de sus dedos rozó ambos pezones, la chica lo contempló apenada al principio, observarlo curiosear su cuerpo era vergonzoso, aunque podía comprender, ambos eran una novedad para el otro y estaba pensando seriamente que en otra oportunidad ella sería quien lo estudiara a él, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la húmeda lengua del chico lamió su pezón derecho y todo se fue al diablo para ella.

Arqueó su espalda ante la sensación y él se animó a continuar al verla, lamió una, dos, tres veces más antes de llevárselo por completo a la boca y la peliturquesa solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante su succión, por primera vez la chica sintió un cosquilleo en su interior y sus bragas pronto se humedecieron, y aunque el príncipe no estaba tocando para cerciorarse de su excitación, el olor que ella desprendió la delató.

El olor de ella mezclado con el sabor y forma de su alimento provisorio fue la cúspide del placer para el chico, no esperó más y enterró su falo entre los pliegues protegidos por las bragas de la chica, sin soltar su botón de su boca y el otro con su mano, inició un vaivén intenso y rápido que la peliturquesa agradeció en ese instante.

Bulma se sujetó de sus hombros con sus manos temblorosas, la mezcla de sensaciones placenteras la tenían al borde de la locura, jamás había sentido nada como antes, la fricción de la dureza del chico en su pelvis estaba nublándole el juicio, sentía sus piernas moverse como si estuvieran ajenas a su cuerpo y no tardó mucho en encontrarle una función, abrazó la cintura del chico con sus piernas y él pareció agradarle cuando intensificó sus estocadas, la humana cerró sus ojos y enterró sus garras en su espalda, la cola del chico se enredó en su pantorrilla izquierda y los gemidos femeninos se hicieron oír.

Vegeta cambió de bocado y su mano se centró en su anterior festín, oía los sugerentes gemidos de la chica y se sentía en la gloria, la fricción era sublime gracias a la calidez que la intimidad de la chica le otorgaba, no podía creer que estaba probando su calor, su cuerpo y que fuera real. Aunque en sus sueños la situación se daba de modo diferente y con otros resultados, pensaba seriamente que la realidad era muy superior a aquello a pesar de no concretar sus deseos en su total plenitud como su inconsciente hacía cada noche.

Bulma soltó sus hombros y abrazó su espalda con cariño mientras cerraba sus ojos permitiéndose captar aquellas sensaciones nuevas y adictivas que hacían vibrar su menudo cuerpo de adolescente; el príncipe soltó su erizado pezón tibio y buscó sus labios, la peliturquesa abrió sus ojos cuando el príncipe la besó apasionadamente pero no tardó en responder sus besos, no pensó que dejarse tocar por él fuera tan agradable, definitivamente no era ningún sacrificio. Se movieron con torpeza, pero sus movimientos reconfortaban de todas maneras su sed por el otro, cada jadeo hacía juego con el vaivén de caderas al mismo tiempo que cada beso los hacía unirse más allá que una simple unión de cuerpos.

Las puertas del placer no tardaron en golpearse, para la peliturquesa fue una carga eléctrica que la recorrió desde su pelvis adormecida por el goce hasta cada célula de su cuerpo, arqueó su espalda e interrumpió el beso para soltar un gemido ahogado cuando su primer orgasmo la invadió, la punta de los dedos de sus pies se estiraron al máximo al mismo tiempo que prolongaba el roce de sus pelvis. Vegeta por su parte, no detuvo sus movimientos y sujetándose de su cintura se meció unos minutos más hasta que se esparramó sobre el monte de venus de la peliturquesa, para él no era nuevo, había estado dos años seguidos sintiéndolos pensando en ella, pero ni uno sólo pudo hacerle frente al que acababa de vivir con ella como real protagonista. Por ende, cuando su miembro se sacudió enviándole descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo culminando con elegancia, no pudo evitar que se escapara un gemido grave de su garganta.

Respiró con dificultad mirándola sin siquiera pestañear intentando convencerse de que era real, que ella estaba ahí con él y que realmente habían tocado las estrellas juntos, la vio jadear con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y cuando se acercó a su rostro pudo notar el calor que desprendían de estas, la chica abrió sus ojos con pereza al sentirlo cerca y no esperó más y lo besó, lento pero no menos agradable, era como si se recargaran de energía con el aliento del otro.

Bulma notó como su ropa interior se sentía más húmeda que antes y no sabía si era por su cuerpo o por el del saiyajin, pero la duda pronto se disipó cuando supo identificar las reacciones naturales que acababan de experimentar. El chico se alejó para ver lo que a ella también le llamó la atención, ambos se quedaron viendo su monte de venus cubierto por la semilla del saiyajin, uno avergonzado y la otra curiosa. La humana no lo pensó más y con su dedo índice indagó dentro del líquido ahora tibio, el saiya la observó perplejo tragando saliva y parpadeando asombrado.

Encendió la luz con su mano limpia y estudió sus dedos cubiertos por el líquido blanquecino, movió su pulgar con sus dedos índice y del medio comprobando la textura, pensó que se parecía a alguna especie de salsa espesa de comer, como un aderezo o algo así. Agachó su mirada hasta su ropa interior y notó como la tela había reducido el líquido a una mancha húmeda. Volteó hacia el príncipe pero desvió rápidamente la mirada cuando vio su cuerpo desnudo, haberlo estudiado vagamente en la oscuridad no la había preparado para ver en plenitud su forma de hombre. Y aunque no lo miraba, en su mente no dejaba de aparecer la imagen de su miembro aun erecto, tragó saliva avergonzada cuando un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente, pero no podía evitar fijarse en la dimensión de éste.

Vegeta observó los colores de su piel bajo los efectos de la relajación, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de descansado y cualquier rastro de mal humor había desaparecido por completo, miraba la única diferencia de tonos en su cuerpo: el rosa pálido de sus botones erizados y la saliva se le acumulaba en la boca al instante, tragó disimuladamente y se puso de pie sin rastro de pudor por estar desnudo delante de ella, así eran los saiyajin, hasta el más tímido tenía orgullo por su raza y naturalmente no les complicaba exhibirse, menos en una situación de esa índole, y él no era la excepción a la regla. Por ello, cuando sintió la mirada de la terrícola sobre él no le importó ni mucho menos le incomodó, él tenía solo una idea en su mente en ese momento, que era asearse.

Bulma observó con disimulo su espalda ancha y su cola menearse sobre su perfecto trasero, así como Cauli y sus amigos, ¡No había ni un miligramo de grasa en su perfecto cuerpo! Inevitablemente miró el suyo y al instante se preguntó cómo podía conseguir quemar la grasa de sus caderas ¿Debería asistir a alguna sesión de entrenamiento? El ruido de un chorro de agua la sacó de su ensoñación, suspiró y buscó su pijama, ella no se sentía insegura con su cuerpo pero no tenía esa desinhibición para exhibirse de ese modo por lo que prefirió cubrirse antes de su turno en la ducha.

Unos minutos más tarde salió el saiyajin del cuarto de baño con su melena levemente aplanada y su cuerpo húmedo dándole un aspecto demasiado sugerente según la peliturquesa, Bulma volteó rápidamente hacia un lado y se puso de pie evitando ver su desnudez.

— ¡Dejarás todo mojado! —Reclamó sin mirarlo, el pelinegro miró su cuerpo ya vestido con decepción y sin responder la siguió con la mirada, la terrícola buscó ropa en uno de sus cajones que visitaba con regularidad y que él sabía que contenía ya que había registrado cada rincón de su cuarto.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido cuando la vio caminar hacia el baño— tengo hambre, prepárame algo—ordenó impaciente cruzándose de brazos—báñate después.

— ¡Hey! —Exclamó la chica a medio camino, volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas de rabia— ¡No soy tu criada! Y ¡Te esperas! hmp—chilló haciendo que sus tímpanos sensibles se estremecieran de dolor, el pelinegro miró turbado la puerta que se azotó con fuerza.

¿Acababa de gritarle? Parpadeó confundido no solo por el hecho de que la osada terrícola le había levantado la voz y no le había obedecido, también por el hecho que se lo había permitido. Frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, debía hablar con ella, no podía dejar que se hiciera una idea equivocada, que hubieran pasado un buen rato no implicaba que pudiera tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían.

Miró la cama desordenada y la sonrisa ladina que se formó en sus labios fue automática, estaba eufórico aunque aparentemente solo se podía apreciar una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Una idea cruzaba en su remolino de pensamientos, estaba seguro que podía conseguir más de ella, obtener lo que tanto ansiaba y quería creer que una vez que lo lograra, podría dejar todo su absurdo interés por ella desechado.

Sería libre de ella.

Cuando Bulma salió del baño la luz estaba apagada, miró el lugar confundida, él había dicho que tenía hambre y ¿Simplemente se había acostado? Eso no era normal en él, pero su duda fue rápidamente contestada cuando el príncipe encendió la luz, el chico estaba recostado y cubierto con las cobijas hasta su cintura, su rostro estaba serio y su mirada fija en ella. La sensación de frescura que sintió al salir de la ducha se vio reducida rápidamente por el calor abrasador que la recorrió al sentir sus penetrantes y oscuros ojos negros sobre ella.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con un tono de voz golpeado.

— Ve a prepararme algo de comer—Ordenó el chico.

— ¡Ash! ¿Puedes siquiera decir por favor al menos? ¡No soy tu maldita sirvienta! —sentenció molesta cruzándose de brazos.

— Si vuelves a hablarme así no te irá bien—Gruñó amenazador, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y aunque logró intimidarla intentó no demostrarlo.

— ¿Así? Y ¿Qué me harás? —Preguntó desafiante— solo te recuerdo que sí me haces algo, no tendrás quien te cocine—vio como el semblante del guerrero mutaba de seriedad a enojo, y supo que mejor dejaba de tentar a su suerte, el saiyajin se iba a levantar pero antes de hacerlo la chica corrió hacia la salida y balbuceó nerviosa— ¡Solo iré por esta vez porque también tengo hambre! —mintió, pero es que no quería dejarlo salirse con la suya completamente.

A la media hora después la adolescente volvió con una bandeja de emparedados y unas latas de bebida, realmente se sentía como una criada y ese no era la idea que estaba rondándole desde que decidió jugar sus fichas, suspiró resignada e ignoró la mirada de burla del saiyajin, supuso que tendría que ser paciente para conseguir su propósito.

Depositó la bandeja sobre la cama en medio de ellos y se sentó al lado del saiyajin, el chico ni siquiera agradeció su esfuerzo y de una sola mordida se terminó con un sándwich, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y bufó molesta, prefirió comer antes que el saiyajin se acabara con todo. Comieron en silencio, se miraban a hurtadillas pero no se dijeron nada, Bulma comió sólo un emparedado y el resto lo devoró el príncipe. La peliturquesa se llevó las cosas nuevamente a la cocina, prefirió dejar todo allí y lavar más tarde, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, miró la hora en el reloj insertado en la muralla de la sala de estar que registraba la zona horaria del planeta Vegeta, hace mucho que había dejado de seguir y calcular el tiempo de la Tierra. Eran aproximadamente las 3 am, se estiró perezosamente y caminó de vuelta a su dormitorio.

Nuevamente la habitación la saludó a oscuras, se sacudió sus pies con cuidado y se metió a la cama, todavía no terminaba de acomodarse cuando las manos del príncipe la asaltaron, la chica dio un respingo en su posición cuando él tocó sus montes y besó su cuello.

— ¡¿Qué-que- qué estás haciendo?! —Preguntó avergonzada intentando detener sus manos— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— No pienses que lo que acaba de pasar se repetirá—Dijo molesta mientras separaba sus manos de su cuerpo, el saiyajin la miró extrañado intentando esconder su enojo que surgía lentamente.

— ¿Qué? —Logró articular entre dientes.

— Lo que oíste, no seré tu criada y también tu diversión en la cama, ahora déjame dormir—lo empujó con su codo y él se dejó hacer aun perplejo por su actitud, pudo reconocer su tono mordaz y supuso que su trato reciente no le agradó pero él no se disculparía para obtener un poco de diversión como ella lo llamó, una mueca de fastidio se formó en sus labios y se desplomó en la colcha echando llamas da furia, gruñó unos segundos y optó por recostarse de lado, cerró sus ojos e hizo uso de su autocontrol para ignorar su presencia y fragancia.

Bulma mordió su labio inferior para aguantar la risa, si debía usar esos métodos para mantenerlo a raya, tendría que hacerlo. No podía dejar que tuviera libre acceso a sus atributos sin obtener algo a cambio, necesitaba seguridad antes que nada y no dejaría que sus encantos masculinos la convencieran de participar nuevamente en lo que habían hecho hace poco, aunque le costara, pero se había impuesto una decisión que no rompería y es que la próxima vez que dejara que él la tocara, sería oficializando su relación, no antes. Le parecía un trato justo, además, realmente estaba molesta por ese trato de sirvienta que le daba, ella lo quería y sentía que era su ser más importante en su vida pero no toleraría aquello, además, a ella le gustaba Vegeta, no el príncipe Vegeta. Que fuera un príncipe era un plus en cuanto a sus objetivos, pero una horrible desventaja en la interacción entre ellos.

.

.

Naturalmente el paso del tiempo en la nave no se notaba a menos que miraras un reloj, pero la supuesta "mañana" fue interrumpida por una serie de "bip" que resonaron y se reflectaron como un desagradable eco por toda la vaina espacial.

El pelinegro fue el primero en despertar, frunció el ceño aturdido sin reconocer el molesto ruido, volteó hacia la peliturquesa al recordar lo que había sucedido al reconocer su intenso aroma y arrugó aún más su ceño al notarla durmiendo placenteramente ¿Cómo podía dormir así con ese desagradable "bip"?

Curioso y fastidiado se puso de pie, hizo crujir los huesos de su cuello moviéndolo con maestría de un lado a otro y salió del cuarto con una mueca de fastidio, en el corto pasaje hasta llegar a la sala de control el ruido se hacía más fuerte y ya de lleno en la sala principal el ruido era insoportable, fue fácil deducir de dónde provenía, caminó a paso rápido hacia el panel de control e identificó el botón de comunicación de color celeste que parpadeaba rojo al compás de los "bip". Alguien intentaba entablar comunicación con la nave… y sabía perfectamente que no podía contestar, no porque estuviera desnudo no, simplemente porque no era su rol. Se devolvió frunciendo el ceño más molesto e irritado por el ruido que no paraba, llegó al cuarto y se enojó todavía más al ver a la chica dormir tranquilamente.

— ¡DESPIERTA! —Gritó haciéndola sobresaltar en la colcha, la peliturquesa aun con los ojos somnolientos lo buscó con la mirada encontrándolo en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Balbuceó.

— ¿Es que no oyes ese ruido de mierda? —Gruñó el príncipe, Bulma lo miró confundida y entonces notó dos cosas, una, que efectivamente había un molesto ruido y segundo, que él estaba desnudo exhibiéndose en gloria y majestad. Sus mejillas se incendiaron y desvió la mirada avergonzada— ¿Qué diablos esperas?

— ¿Eh? —Hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo a la cara y el pelinegro alzó una ceja curioso por su sonrojo matutino, pero el constante "bip" le impedía concentrarse apropiadamente.

— ¡VE A CONTESTAR ESA MIERDA! —Exclamó perdiendo toda la poca paciencia que tenía.

— ¡No me grites! —Dijo más despierta que antes— estabas despierto ¿Por qué no contestaste? —preguntó de mala gana levantándose, suspiró dramáticamente y bajo la depredadora mirada del saiyajin caminó hacia la salida, antes de salir fue detenida del brazo por él, Bulma abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendida por su agarre y aunque su corazón latía fuerte tanto por su cercanía como por su accionar, prefirió prestar atención a sus crudas palabras.

— Yo no soy el encargado de esas estúpidas cosas—Soltó rechinando los dientes y liberó su brazo, la chica respiró profundamente y mordiéndose la lengua por no contestarle en ese momento (ya que el ruido empezaba a irritarla también) reanudó su paso hacia el panel de control.

Presionó el botón antes de sentarse, y la pantalla después de unas interferencias se iluminó por completo, abrió los ojos asombrada cuando reconoció el lugar, no era nada menos que la sala de consejo del palacio del planeta Vegeta, y antes de preguntar algo en la imagen se asomó el padre de sus amigos, Bulma sonrió al verlo pero su rostro marcado por la preocupación y el temor opacó cualquier rasgo de alegría en la joven.

— ¡Bulma! —Exclamó el Saiyajin— por fin contestas maldita sea ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

— Es que-

— ¡No importa! No es el momento para esto—Interrumpió el Consejero del Rey, la peliturquesa tragó saliva nerviosa, su estómago se tensó de inmediato al percibir el temor en el rostro del adulto.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Bardock? —Se atrevió a preguntar, el saiya por el otro lado de la pantalla buscó unos documentos y los ojeó rápidamente.

— Desde que abandonaron el planeta Sardonyx que recibimos la señal de sólo 5 naves—Su voz sonaba temblante— revisé las señales, y es la vaina del príncipe la que falta ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Sabes algo? Por más de cuatro días hemos estado intentando bus-

— ¡Ah! Es eso—Murmuró aliviada suspirando mientras acariciaba su pecho intentando calmar sus latidos, el saiyajin frunció el ceño y negó fervientemente.

— ¡No entiendes! El príncipe no… no podemos comu-

— ¡Está acá! —Interrumpió la adolescente dejando mudo al Consejero, Bardock parpadeó aturdido y la chica prefirió explicar la situación— un sismo azotó el planeta justo cuando las vainas de los chicos despegaron, yo estaba guardando el orbe en mi nave por lo que aún no podía despegar y en ese momento la capsula del príncipe se perdió, creo que se cayó a unas grietas… no lo sé muy bien—murmuró pensativa mientras un dedo índice lo apoyaba en su mejilla, oyó un suspiro profundo en la otra línea y observó al saiyajin que agachaba la cabeza y apoyaba su frente en su mano. Bulma esperó unos segundos, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y se impacientó— ¿Bardock? —el saiya negó meciendo la cabeza y volvió a suspirar mientras levantaba la mirada.

— Bien… estábamos muy preocupados por el bien estar del príncipe… el Rey está histérico, nunca lo había visto así desde que murió Lisab…—Bulma parpadeó confundida, entendía que estuvieran preocupados pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención.

— ¿Lisab? —Preguntó curiosa.

— La madre del príncipe—Y fue como si una punzada atravesara su pecho. Desde los casi diez años que llevaba viviendo en el planeta de los saiyajin, jamás, jamás de los jamases oyó ese nombre ni mucho menos de la madre del príncipe, tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió sin saber que decir, Bardock la miró y asintió sin un motivo aparente—… ¿Has tenido algún… inconveniente con el príncipe? —las mejillas de la adolescente se incendiaron de inmediato y desvió la mirada avergonzada, rogando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que no se delatara frente al padre de sus amigos.

— Uhm no—Negó meciendo sus mechones desordenados— solo que me trata como su criada… nada más—agachó la mirada escondiendo la mentira a medias, pero el saiya no lo notó.

— Bien… no lo hagas enojar—Y cortó la comunicación antes que ella siquiera pudiera responder. Bulma se quedó viendo la pantalla apagada unos segundos, hubiera querido decir que él se molestaba porque sí, con cualquier cosa el saiyajin estallaba en gruñidos y miradas de malas pulgas, ella era gentil con él… bueno, a veces.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, restregó su mano en su ojo derecho y caminó hacia la cocina, no tenía sentido ir a acostarse si el guerrero la mandaría a prepararle algo de comer. Lo primero que hizo fue fruncir el ceño y amurrar sus labios en un puchero al ver la loza y alimentos dispersados en la mesa, derrotada se acercó hacia el lavaplatos y sin ánimos comenzó a lavar los platillos y cubiertos. Cuando cerró la llave tomó un paño de cocina y comenzó a secar la loza, no recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo seguido en los quehaceres hogareños, pero la presencia del saiyajin demandaba mucha atención y la que sufría las consecuencias era ella.

Oyó unos pasos y volteó para ver al príncipe al mismo tiempo que dejaba un plato bajo sobre el mueble y fue una suerte porque si no este habría caído al suelo cuando la chica lo soltó abruptamente golpeándose suavemente con la superficie del mueble. La peliturquesa abrió los ojos como platos y chilló unos segundos al ver al saiyajin desnudo en la puerta de la cocina, le lanzó el paño a la cadera y el príncipe alcanzó a atraparlo.

— ¡Tápate! —Chilló la adolescente dándole la espalda, el príncipe frunció el ceño extrañado y caminó hacia ella— No te acerques…

— ¿Por qué haces escándalo si ya nos vimos desnudos? —Preguntó genuinamente confundido— es más ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¡Y encima me llamas vulgar! —Chilló otra vez— ¿Ya te cubriste? —El pelinegro rodó los ojos y con el paño húmedo que la chica le lanzó tapó su masculinidad— ¿Por qué te paseas desnudo de todos modos? —preguntó volteándose lentamente mientras abría un ojo para cerciorarse de que estuviera presentable para ella.

— Mi ropa está sucia—La peliturquesa abrió los ojos con más confianza comprobando que su paño rosa con mariposas estaba en la cadera del príncipe cubriéndolo, levantó la mirada hacia su rostro y suspiró mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

— Supongo que eso es un "Tienes que lavar mi ropa" —Murmuró agotada la chica— lo haré más tarde… por cierto, eran del palacio los que-

— Lo sé—Interrumpió el saiya desviando la mirada— escuché todo— Bulma por un momento pensó que esa declaración tenía más información de la que aparentaba, recordaba con claridad el último cruce de palabras entre el Consejero y ella sobre la madre del príncipe, agachó la mirada y enredó sus dedos con torpeza, abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta, desvió la mirada y optó por tomarse las manos para calmarse.

— Príncipe… yo… siento lo de la Reina—Susurró con voz condescendiente, Vegeta frunció el ceño confundido ¿Por qué decía eso ahora? Su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente intentando hallar la respuesta y entonces recordó los comentarios exagerados de Bardock, bufó despectivo y caminó hacia la caja fría que guardaba alimentos.

— No hay ninguna Reina—Respondió mientras buscaba qué echarse a la boca.

— ¿Cómo? —Balbuceó confundida, el saiya alejó su cabeza del refrigerador y volteó hacia ella con su semblante habitual, por más que intentó buscar una pizca de tristeza, no lo encontró, el rostro del adolescente estaba igual que siempre.

— En mi planeta no hay Reinas, solo Reyes. Un Rey puede tener muchas mujeres y cualquiera puede darle un heredero, claro, se elige el más fuerte—Y volvió a mirar dentro del congelador. La humana oyó atentamente pero una frase quedó dando vuelta en su oído y se repetía una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza "un Rey puede tener muchas mujeres", tragó saliva en seco y sintió el nudo formarse en su estómago y supo que definitivamente debían establecer la relación que mantendrían.

— Ehm… entonces ¿Tienes más hermanos y tú fuiste el elegido? —El príncipe tomó una fuente y la olió unos segundos, el olor dulce entró en su nariz y metió un dedo dentro del menjunje para luego llevarlo a su boca, degustó un sabor ácido y dulce a la vez y se encogió de hombros cerrando por fin la puerta metálica y volteó hacia ella apoyándose sobre el congelador, la peliturquesa desvió la mirada cuando el paño se deslizó lentamente por sus oblicuos marcados.

— No… mi padre no preñó más hembras—Bulma frunció el ceño por el término, no le gustó para nada su forma de expresarse, sentía que estaban menospreciando demasiado a las mujeres, el hecho de que no hubieran Reinas, que el Rey pudiese tomar a más de una mujer como su mujer oficial le hizo ruido y sobre todo, la hizo dudar de su futuro, de lo difícil que sería conseguirlo.

— Ehm… ¿Crees que tengas algún hermanito por ahí? —Preguntó tratando de calmar sus dudas, el hecho de pensar que Vegeta sería Rey en un futuro no muy lejano y que tendría los mismos beneficios que el padre de él la alteraba, en ese momento no identificó los celos por pensarlo con otras mujeres, solo trataba de disipar todos los pensamientos que la atormentaban.

— Mi padre los hubiera reconocido—Murmuró mientras pensaba como comer el menjunje, la peliturquesa lo miró y sonrió, a pesar de ser un saiyajin él tenía modales, buscó en un cajón cercano y tomó una cucharita pequeña y se la llevó, el príncipe la recibió mirándola sorprendido una fracción de segundos para luego dedicarle atención a la fuente.

— ¿Nunca le preguntaste? —Vegeta comió en silencio y la chica pensó que este no respondería, después de terminar todo el contenido del recipiente lo lanzó sin cuidado al lavaplatos y la miró serio.

— Con eso no saciaré mi hambre—Bulma frunció el ceño y se quejó en susurros que él no entendió, la chica de mala gana empezó a preparar un desayuno contundente para el príncipe, primero el chico la vio tomar un extraño aparato y llenarlo de agua— no era necesario preguntar boberías—la peliturquesa detuvo sus movimientos y volteó hacia él dándole atención— ¡Sigue haciendo lo que sea que haces! — le ordenó molesto.

— ¡Ash! Eres tan desagradable—Reclamó la chica— no entiendo cómo es que me gustas— susurró bajito pero él la oyó de todas maneras, una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en sus labios y la miró con superioridad, era agradable saber que era mutuo, que no solo él estaba interesado.

— Como sea, Nappa me contó que mi padre y madre se unieron… es una tradición antigua y que muy pocas veces se da—Bulma nuevamente volteó hacia él mientras sacaba verduras de un cajón y con cuchillo en mano caminó hacia la mesa dejando los alimentos.

— ¿Una tradición? ¿Y de qué tipo? —Preguntó interesada.

— Es una estupidez… ya no ocurre—Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada—se supone que dos individuos pueden reconocerse como parejas para toda la vida, es solo eso… incluso en los tiempo del Rey era difícil que ocurriera.

— ¿Para toda la vida? Suena lindo—Sonrió la peliturquesa— ¿Y cómo reconoces a tu pareja?

— No lo sé—La observó pelar unas patatas y volvió a desviar la mirada— nunca pregunté, Nappa dice que simplemente uno se da cuenta.

— Ehm…—El pelinegro la observó por el rabillo del ojo y notó su rubor, sus labios en una tonta sonrisa que la hacía ver adorable y sus ojos grandes y llenos de vida mirándolo coquetos llamando su atención por completo— y… ¿Conmigo… no te has dado cuenta de eso? —susurró apenada, y él se rió… se burló en su cara.

Bulma soltó el cuchillo de sus manos y la patata, miró al saiyajin que se reía más divertido que nunca, y a pesar de que le fue novedoso verlo reír, no le gustó que se burlara de ella, sintió sus mejillas arder de pura vergüenza y sus labios se amurraron en una mueca.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó con rabia, pasaron unos minutos donde el príncipe siguió riendo a carcajadas, Bulma exhaló irritada y volvió a pelar la verdura pero con rabia, tanto que sacaba más verdura que cascara.

— Tú no eres saiyajin—Soltó con gracia el príncipe, vio sus mejillas rojas y su ceño fruncido y sonrió— es una tradición de mi raza, y si me pasara, ya me habría dado cuenta—una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios y caminó hacia la puerta— apresúrate.

— Bien… entonces lo nuestro no tiene ningún futuro—Dijo con amargura y la diversión se esfumó del rostro del saiyajin, el príncipe se detuvo a medio camino y volteó hacia ella, la peliturquesa seguía pelando verduras sin mirarlo— olvidemos lo que pasó.

— ¿Disculpa? —La tensión era palpable, la desesperación casi insufrible pero el simple hecho de pensar que no volvería a disfrutar de ella lo alteró en todos los sentidos, además aún no obtenía lo que realmente quería ¿Cómo que lo olvidaran? — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Yo no quiero ser la puta de un príncipe—Dijo seria levantando la mirada con dignidad, el saiya caminó lentamente hacia ella admirando su determinación, sus labios tersos en una línea inexpresiva y sus ojos zafiro lo inquietaron.

— No lo serás…—Respondió parándose a un metro de distancia.

— Y ¿Qué seré? —Preguntó ladeando su rostro dándole énfasis a su pregunta. El pelinegro tragó saliva y se cuestionó mentalmente porque le era tan difícil responder, muchas veces se lo dijo así mismo ¿Por qué ahora no confesaba? Desvió la mirada inseguro, pero rápidamente volvió a enfrentarla, no podía volverse vulnerable por una hembra. Eso jamás pasaría.

— No te pagaré—Bulma frunció el ceño, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y veía cada vez más lejos su futuro ideal— Te follaré pero no te pagaré por ello, eso no te convierte en mi puta.

Y no vislumbró ningún futuro, no entre ellos al menos. Invocó a su mejor máscara de indiferencia y alzó su barbilla orgullosa, soltó el cuchillo y la patata, respiró llamando la calma y lo miró a los ojos, el príncipe la observaba expectante, casi podría asegurar que nervioso.

— No lo harás—Vegeta quedó estoico, no movió ningún músculo de su cuerpo y observó atento a la chica, lo único que podía delatar que su cuerpo seguía con vida era el constante ruido de su respiración— yo no me acostaré contigo, no sé por quién me tomas… pero yo no seré esa chica—la peliturquesa lo miró unos segundos más y se alejó dispuesta a irse— y no haré ninguna comida más. Arréglatelas por tu cuenta.

Ni siquiera pensó lo que le diría pero sujetó su muñeca de todos modos impidiendo su huida, la chica volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido y tironeó su mano sin embargo fue inútil, la fuerza que el saiya aplicaba era certera. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, no supieron por cuanto tiempo, fue el saiya quien rompió el silencio y en un susurro habló.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Bulma tuvo que esconder la sonrisa que amenazó con romper su espíritu, pero es que sus ojos negros se lo habían dicho todo. Él quería estar con ella y no aceptaba un "No" como respuesta, y eso era demasiado beneficioso para ella. Quizás las cosas no saldrían como esperaba, y le costaría demasiado alcanzar sus metas, pero era mejor ir lento por las piedras a no avanzar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó fingiendo inocencia, el saiya gruñó por lo bajo y desvió la mirada molesto consigo mismo, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía que ella se alejaba y que sus palabras filosas como la navaja más peligrosa eran en serio. Si ella estaba con esa disposición nunca podría sacársela de su sistema y la única solución a su cordura que flaqueaba sería forzarla, y no quería llegar a ese extremo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser? —Soltó sin mirarla, y fue mejor así, sino habría descubierto los ojos suspicaces y maliciosos de la humana.

— Ser tu novia. —Vegeta volteó hacia ella con el ceño fruncido preso de la confusión.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Soltó su muñeca lentamente sintiéndose seguro de que no escaparía de él— ¿Es un término terrícola?

— Sí…—El saiya frunció el ceño sin dejar de admirar su rostro, a veces podía perderse en su fisionomía sin problema, no dejaba de llamar su atención la diferencia física que había entre ella y su especie.

— ¿Y eso en qué consiste? —Bulma tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrosaban y él celebró internamente que esa postura fría y altanera se hubiera ido.

— Pues… que tenemos una relación, tú me cuidas, yo te cuido, pasamos tiempo juntos… nos contamos nuestras cosas y-

— ¿Follamos? —Interrumpió el discurso de la chica, Bulma se quedó muda mirándolo a los ojos, sabía que sería difícil de disuadir al saiyajin con esa idea, parecía que era en lo único que pensaban los hombres, pero sabía que en los saiyajin la cosa era un tanto diferente, si él estaba interesado en ella era por eso, porque la quería para algo más, y en sus costumbres todo el trámite que ella le estaba haciendo pasar no existía, estaba tentando su suerte lo sabía, pero tenía que intentarlo.

— Ehm… con el tiempo sí—Susurró apenada mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos tratando de apagar el calor de sus mejillas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Preguntó ansioso.

— ¡No lo sé! Cuando esté lista supongo—Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia, y ver el ceño fruncido del saiyajin la hizo retomar su calma inicial, tragó saliva y desvió la mirada— Realmente no lo sé… puede ser en un mes más o más tiempo, depende de cuando me sienta lista…—Murmuró agachando la mirada, Vegeta analizó sus dichos y prefirió verlo por el lado optimista, tarde o temprano pasaría.

— ¿Podremos repetir lo de anoche? —La chica escondió sus ojos con su fleco y asintió a la vez que tomaba sus manos con suavidad, el príncipe dejó que ella sujetara sus manos y sin pensarlo mucho la acercó a su cuerpo desnudo cubierto exclusivamente por el paño de cocina— Bien… seamos eso que dices.

— ¿Realmente estás bien con eso? Tendrás que serme fiel—Soltó con altanería levantando la mirada— no podrás verte con otras chicas aunque seas un prínci-

— ¡No me interesan otras chicas, estúpida! —Y para Bulma esa afirmación fue más que suficiente para corroborar todas sus intenciones, tanto las emocionales como las _interesadas_ , sintió su pecho encogerse y sus mejillas sonrojarse, y él al notar sus dichos también se ruborizó, desvió la mirada sin saber que hacer pero el cuerpo de ella acercándose lo hizo volver a mirarla.

— Seamos novios entonces…—Se levantó de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y lo besó tiernamente, el príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no tardó en corresponder a sus labios, se movieron en sincronía, se sentían todos unos expertos en las artes de los besos, habían practicado bastante por la noche anterior y a pesar de ello, seguían encantándose con los labios del otro— no estarás solo nunca más— le susurró entre besos y él perdió la batalla.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que él no se sentía solo y que eso no le importaba, pero quería su compañía, y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su soledad para tenerla, por lo que optó por abrazarla y cargar el beso de pasión como él bien sabía hacerlo, quizás había perdido la batalla, quizás le había dado en el gusto y haría algo impensable como ser _Novio_ de ella cuando aún no comprendía del todo el término, pero no había perdido la guerra.

Él tomaría lo que quería tarde o temprano, y se olvidaría de ella, esa era su _determinación de acero_.

* * *

N/A: Oh... cuanto fue... casi un mes? no lo sé xD pero bueno acá estamos, y espero tener tiempo para continuar todos los fic, lo dudo pero tengo esperanzas xDDD

Este es el penúltimo cap de ellos con esta edad, luego se viene otro salto del tiempo unos dos-tres años app.

Respecto al cap, no sé que decir xDD intenté que la situación fuera un poco ehm novata xD no sé si esa es la palabra mejor para definirlo xd pero intenté que se viera reflejada la inexperiencia y dudas y miedos y todo eso xDD

Gracias por comentar, por leer y seguir el fic :) este no será tan largo como GTC, pero se hace con amor xDDD

Que tengan una bonita semana y espero estar pronto de vuelta con cualquier locura xDDD

Cuídense mucho! nos leemos! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, escena subida de tono (¿Lime? ni idea...)

* * *

Capítulo 17

No todo es color rosa

Sus manos blancas estaban frías y ardían por tanto refregar, maldecía con todo su ser la obsesión compulsiva que tenía el saiyajin por la limpieza. El muy maldito le había "pedido" (obligado) a lavar su ropa cada mínimo dos días. Parecía que se estaba desquitando por esos cuatro días donde él estuvo recluido en su cuarto. Ahora el saiya salía, en la sala de estar se pasaba gran parte del tiempo ejercitándose, o en la cocina revisando qué comer u observándola cocinar.

Había improvisado un tendedero con unos listones para su cabello y unos cables reforzados sin usar que tenía guardados por si acaso había que arreglar alguna cosa, después de tantos días viajando se vio en la obligación en lavar una que otra prenda suya además de la del saiyajin. Se sentía como una verdadera criada, a veces como ama de casa. Sí… fantaseaba que vivía con Vegeta, y se veía a sí misma como su madre, lavando su ropa, preparándole de comer, _entreteniéndolo_ … aunque no quería pensar en su madre haciendo aquello con su padre. Pero sentía que el compartir con él en la nave había sido bastante revelador, no solo estaba aprendiendo a cómo llevarlo, también se había dedicado a conocerlo mejor, sus gustos en comida, su forma de dormir, sus manías y poco a poco en otros ámbitos… aunque en eso último, ambos aprendían de a poco y qué le gustaba al otro.

Desde aquella noche que pasaron juntos y el haber establecido que relación mantendrían, las cosas se habían vuelto bastante diferentes, él ya no la ignoraba como antes, es más, a veces sentía que tenía su atención demasiado tiempo, llegando al punto de querer estar a solas de vez en cuando, por eso, cada vez que se bañaba se tomaba su tiempo, era la única instancia en que estaba sin él. Aunque no le duraba mucho rato, a pesar de que cada vez que se acercaba de modo afectuosa a él y terminaran en otra cosa, le gustaba estar con el saiyajin. Abrazarlo, besarlo, mimarlo, tocarlo y dormir junto a él se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito después de construir cosas. Se sentía de cierto modo bendecida, su amor era correspondido y además estaba ese _otro beneficio_ que podía obtener de su relación con el príncipe.

Tendió la última braga y se estiró cansada, miró por última vez el salón y caminó hacia su cuarto, al llegar las luces apagadas le advirtieron de que él ya estaba acostado. Fue directo al sanitario, lavó sus dientes y volvió hacia la cama. Buscó su peluche que dejaba siempre de su lado en la colcha, lo tomó y levantó las cobijas metiéndose dentro para rápidamente buscar el calor de su novio, aunque no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo, el príncipe fue en su búsqueda antes que terminara de acomodarse y la atrapó con sus manos fuertes arrebatándole el gatito de sus manos para nuevamente lanzarlo a los pies de la cama.

— ¡No me quites a Tama! — Pidió con un mohín pero este se disipó apenas sintió los labios del príncipe en la curva de su cuello— no… hace un rato estuvimos haciendo _cosas_ …— susurró avergonzada, el príncipe la asaltaba a cada momento en que ella parecía no estar ocupada con algún quehacer, y aunque al principio le incomodaba, con el paso de los días y entre atracos aprendió a disfrutarlo tanto o más que él. Sí, el príncipe buscaba concretar sus asaltos con sexo, pero en cambio solo obtenía unos juegos candentes que aunque no eran malos, no era lo que él quería y debía conformarse con ello, en cambio ella no necesitaba del sexo en sí para sentirse bien, con las caricias y movimientos que él siempre lideraba la hacían querer ansiar su próximo asalto, como ahora.

El príncipe ignoró sus quejas que carecían de carácter, sus manos se subieron por sus caderas y se colaron debajo de su remera lentamente, ambos sabían el destino de aquellas manos traviesas y cuando llegaron a los montes de la peliturquesa, los dos adolescentes se relajaron ante la caricia. Bulma arqueó su cuerpo sintiendo los movimientos circulares en sus senos y meneó su cadera sugerente para él, el príncipe se apretó a su cuerpo enterrando su virilidad en su trasero y buscó sus labios dejando un camino de besos por su piel hasta llegar a su boca. Se besaron moviendo sus bocas en sincronía, se sentían todos unos expertos aunque aún eran pioneros en todo ese asunto, cada movimiento diferente, cada descubrimiento en el cuerpo del otro, cada experiencia era nueva y superaba la anterior, iban aprendiendo juntos.

— Ah… Vegeta— Gimió la humana sintiendo sus manos en sus senos donde sus dedos tocaban sus pezones jugando con ellos, pero apenas la chica habló, los movimientos pararon— ¿Qué… que pasa?

— No vuelvas a llamarme así— Dijo serio con el ceño fruncido, la adolescente al oír su tono se alejó de su agarre, y él sintiendo que esto debían hablarlo seriamente encendió la luz para mirarla a la cara. Bulma lo observaba confundida, sus ojos zafiro miraban sus rasgos duros, podía sentir la tensión que crecía lentamente.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó indecisa.

— No me llames sin mi título— Exigió— que seamos novios no significa que pue—

— ¡Un momento! — Interrumpió la chica sentándose— ¿No puedo llamarte "Vegeta"? — preguntó incrédula, el príncipe observó sus ojos y se distrajo por unos segundos en sus mejillas sonrosadas.

— Por supuesto que no— Respondió altanero, como sólo él sabía hacerlo— sólo mi padre puede hacerlo, y que seamos novios no te da el derecho de tomarte esas confianzas— Bulma miró atónita al príncipe, no sabía qué le indignaba más, si su tono frío o su increíble facilidad para menospreciarla en su vida, porque para ella eso era, un desprecio con cada una de sus letras.

— Pero… se supone que debe haber confianza entre nosotros— Susurró no muy convencida al ver que el saiya alzaba una ceja mirándola con indiferencia, sintiéndose más pequeña aún en aquella habitación—… tampoco te diría así delante de los demás… sería en privado y—

— ¿Delante de los demás? — Preguntó confundido— delante de los demás actuaremos como siempre, tú una subordinada, yo tu líder y príncipe— dudó un segundo al ver el rostro de la humana petrificado, pero retomó su seguridad al siguiente segundo levantando la barbilla dejando ver su superioridad.

—… ¿Me estás… diciendo que… nuestro noviazgo será un secreto? — Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, el saiya rodó los ojos y la chica se sintió ridiculizada.

— Por supuesto— Bulma miró al príncipe aun aturdida, observó su habitación buscando las palabras exactas para responder sin ofensas, pero no las encontraba, en ese momento su cerebro funcionaba lento, demasiado lento para su gusto, estaba bajo el efecto de él, por su culpa su pecho se oprimía y en su garganta sentía un nudo que dolía.

— Yo… yo no me esconderé— Susurró para sí misma— ¡No soy una idiota! — terminó diciendo exaltada, el saiya abrió ligeramente sus ojos, el rosa de sus mejillas pasó a rojo de rabia, su ceño se arrugaba junto a sus delgadas cejas— si no hay confianza entre nosotros como para por lo menos poder llamarte por tu nombre, esto no tiene futuro— sentía su respiración pesada, como si costara dar cada respiro— no me verás la cara de imbécil— se levantó de la cama bajo la atenta mirada del saiya que ocultaba su asombro y dudas al respecto, y sobre todo, su miedo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó controlando su tono de voz, la vio tomar el peluche negro que había caído al suelo y caminar hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡No dormiré contigo! — Respondió sin darse la vuelta— Esto se acabó— el príncipe observó su silueta boquiabierto, su corazón latió tanto o más fuerte que cuando entrenaba, se reincorporó de la cama y alzó su voz.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — Bulma detuvo su paso y se volteó sosteniendo con fuerza a Tama.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? — Preguntó molesta— pues no lo soy, sé perfectamente lo que intentas hacer ¡Es muy obvio! — Chilló alzando sus manos y mirando el techo, el príncipe la miró estoico, no recordaba haberla visto antes tan molesta— lo he visto mil veces en las películas y lo he leído en una que otra novela y ¡No le harás lo mismo a Bulma Brief!

— ¿Películas y novelas? — Optó por preguntar el saiyajin sin entender nada.

— Son unas cosas de mi planeta…— Soltó la peliturquesa mirándolo con odio— los hombre juegan con las mujeres, buscan solo sexo y les mienten para conseguirlo, diciéndole cosas como que las aman o fingen ser sus novios ¡Y la esconden de todos! He visto suficiente para saber tu táctica— el saiyajin guardó silencio, él no era mentiroso y reconocía que ella era bastante vivaz para darse cuenta de sus intenciones, no era como que hubiera sido muy sutil con su propósito de todas maneras— y no caeré ¡Nunca! ¡Se acabó! — el saiyajin frunció el ceño viéndola apuntarlo con un dedo acusador, se miraron unos segundos, quizás ella esperando una protesta o alguna excusa, y él pensando en sus opciones, finalmente cuando se le ocurrió que responder la chica se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

El príncipe miró el espacio vacío en la cama y se lamentó haber dicho eso antes de haberla disfrutado un poco más… quizás debió esperar a que la pasión bajara y ahí aclararle esos detalles importantes. Se recostó desganado y apagó la luz. Aunque intentaba ver su error en la reciente discusión, no encontraba nada, para él todo había sido muy claro y su punto de vista era más válido que el de ella, tenía que poner un límite a lo que tenían, su relación solo era eso que habían vivido en los últimos días, y no podía haber más. Ellos eran de mundos diferentes en todos los sentidos, no solo eran de diferentes especies, su título le impedía (y así le gustaba a él) tener algo más. Nunca pasó por su cabeza que su "noviazgo" fuera público, era lo que menos quería, sería la vergüenza de su pueblo.

Algo le decía que de todas maneras no alcanzaría a siquiera llegar a ser la vergüenza de su raza, ella ya había zanjado el punto final a su breve historia, y no sabía cómo hacerla cambiar de opinión, él no era mentiroso tampoco un maestro en el engaño como ella creía, era cierto que había accedido a ser su novio con un objetivo en mente, pero no por ello fingiría ser su novio, para él eran cosas distintas. Sí sería un secreto, pero él lo respetaría, a su parecer era eso lo importante.

.

.

.

Un día.

Tenía un día para hacerla cambiar de opinión. En un día llegarían al planeta Vegeta y todo se complicaría más, era el momento y lugar adecuado para que pudieran hablar, claro, si ella quisiera… lo ignoró y lo ignoraba. No lo atendió ni un momento más, con suerte preparaba comida y la dejaba en la cocina, él no se atrevía a hablarle, había un aura oscura que rodeaba a la chica que aunque intentara negarlo, le asustaba.

De las tres semanas, una semana y media la habían pasado juntos, el resto (los primeros cuatro días que él se excluyó) y en los que ella lo ignoraba, convertían su viaje juntos en un desastre a medias. Pero él creía poder remediarlo, las intenciones de ambos ya habían sido expuestas y no era posible (a su parecer) que desaparecieran tan rápido, al menos para él no. Esos días sin poder tocarla después que ya la había probado habían sido una completa y absoluta tortura, si antes la soñaba y deseaba, eso se había multiplicado aún más. Ahora dudaba seriamente si podría tener suficiente de ella una vez que la follara. Pero tenía esperanza, quería ser positivo al respecto y pensar que sí, que una vez que tuviera lo que quería se olvidaría de ella.

Se asomó hacia la sala, ella estaba sentada en frente de una mesa jugando con unos papeles, por más que pensaba qué decir o cómo iniciar la plática, nada se le ocurría, todo de lo que alguna vez se jactó de ser el mejor, con ella se reducía a nada. Se sentía torpe, lento y sobre todo idiota ¿Era culpa de la adolescencia o de algo más? tragó saliva involuntariamente y dio un paso hacia delante, el cuerpo de la chica se tensó por un segundo, como lo iba haciendo cada vez que él se acercaba disimuladamente. Una mueca se formó en los labios del príncipe, frunció el ceño y dando un profundo respiro se acercó a la chica, sus pasos resonaron en la sala, su corazón latió con fuerza y antes de llegar a un metro de distancia de la humana, desvió su rumbo hacia la cocina.

Entró avergonzado y maldiciendo por lo bajo ¿Tanto le costaba iniciar la maldita conversación? ¿Cómo diablos lo hacía ella cada vez que le discutía alguna tontería? Si… ahora que lo pensaba, siempre era ella quien dirigía los enfrentamientos, al menos quien los iniciaba. Ahora que estaba con esa actitud indiferente era difícil saber qué decir o cómo hacerlo, un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente, los papeles se habían intercambiado… era él quien siempre se rehusaba a hablar y ponía una pared invisible entre ambos, ahora ella era quién no quería hablar ni le dirigía una palabra, y lo peor de todo... es que entendía que no se sentía bien estar en esa situación.

Suspiró cansado, miró a su alrededor observando cada mueble de la pequeña cocina, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de lugares, en su castillo nunca visitaba cocinas, o habitaciones de lavado, ahora había visto de primera mano ese tipo de tareas, había aprendido a reconocer ciertos elementos del aseo e incluso de la comida. Suspiró nuevamente y se acercó al umbral de la cocina, miró hacia la peliturquesa y la notó en el mismo lugar y la misma pose que antes. Cansado de su propia actitud caminó hacia ella, miró la sala buscando alguna excusa para hablar y lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue culpa del panel de control.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al planeta Vegeta? — Hubiera sido una buena iniciación de plática de no ser por su tono de voz golpeado y altanero.

Bulma no levantó su mirada de las cartas en la mesa, y aunque trató de guardar la calma no pudo, su ceño se arrugó instantáneamente apenas oyó su voz.

— Mira por ti mismo— Respondió sin mirarlo apuntando hacia el panel, para el príncipe fue como si una caja de cuchillas hubieran sido lanzadas hacia él, su voz afilada y fría lo estremeció brevemente ¿Tanto le había molestado la última discusión?

— ¿Sigues molesta? — Preguntó desviando la mirada, al no recibir respuesta observó con disimulo a la humana, la chica seguía recogiendo y moviendo de lado unos papeles con dibujos que no entendía— Te hice una pregunta— gruñó el chico, había sobrepasado su límite… él era un príncipe y nadie podía ignorarlo ¡Menos ella! ella más que nadie debía adorarlo y su actitud ya lo había superado.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Miró la J de pica y la movió sobre la Q de corazón, levantó la mirada fingiendo su mejor cara de indiferencia— no hay nada que hablar.

— ¿Podrías dejar de aparentar que no te importa? — Ladró el príncipe— ignorarme es darme atención también ¿Lo sabías? — hubiera gritado victoria cuando vio la cara de la peliturquesa turbarse por sus palabras, pero habría sido demasiado extraño, además aun no ganaba nada.

— Yo… no… ¡Tú no me importas! — Exclamó con rubor en sus mejillas, y aunque a él le pareció linda, solo le sonrió ladinamente y se cruzó de brazos de modo victorioso que consiguió intimidarla— ¿Crees que no he notado que quieres hablarme hace días? — dijo orgullosa levantando la barbilla, el príncipe se inclinó hacia delante y Bulma lo observó dudosa cuando se acercó hacia ella quedando frente a frente, el corazón de la adolescente latió más fuerte, sintió la sangre subírsele al rostro y por un momento quiso olvidar todo el enojo y besarlo— ¿Qué? — preguntó altanera, las manos del saiyajin se posaron en cada lado de la silla atrapándola por si intentaba escapar y ella comprendió rápidamente su idea.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Sabía que era vaga su pregunta, pero no podía ser más directo en esa situación, no le salía simplemente decir un "¿Volvamos por favor? ¡Te extraño!" él no era así, y aunque en lo más profundo de su ser así se sentía, en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza algo como eso.

Bulma analizó su pregunta ¿Intentaba extorsionarla…? Entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo con sospecha, y él pareció notarlo cuando desvió su mirada avergonzado o eso supuso ella, porque para el saiyajin lo que era vergonzoso era estar allí intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión, eran situaciones totalmente nuevas para él, estaba acostumbrado a hacer y deshacer a su antojo y con ella no podía, no le resultaba. Estar allí, intentando hablar ya era un sacrificio del que no estaba acostumbrado y aunque se debatía mil veces en olvidar todo el asunto, seguir adelante e ignorarla y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido con ella, no podía. Su olor se lo recordaba a cada segundo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? — Preguntó ella, el ceño del saiya se arrugó por su respuesta y la chica sonrió autosuficiente— ¿Quieres que volvamos? — los ojos del príncipe brillaron con la idea, pero ella no lo notó, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando parecer fría, más bien mantener la mente fría, porque ella también lo quería, pero no toleraría esos tratos, por él ni por nadie.

— ¿Tú… no? — Preguntó al observar sus ojos calculadores, miró sus labios y se relamió los suyos de modo inconsciente.

— Si puedo llamarte Vegeta y que todos sepan que estamos juntos, sí— El ceño del saiya se arrugó profundamente y el azote de su cola contra la madera de la mesa resonó en la nave haciéndola dar un respingo— es mi última palabra al respecto…— murmuró desviando la mirada nerviosa, ver el enojo del saiya la inquietaba, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba no podía ignorar el hecho que estaba con una bomba activa que podía estallar en cualquier momento, el saiyajin no era muy paciente, ni el más amable ni mucho menos el más bueno. Era por lejos todo lo contrario, y sobre todo, él se sentía con el derecho de todo, era un príncipe al fin y al cabo y ella solo una subordinada.

— Nadie puede saber esto…— Dijo con amargura, Bulma miró al príncipe con decepción y antes que replicara él la hizo callar con sus labios, la peliturquesa tardó en reaccionar, no quería caer en sus garras peligrosas, pero sus labios eran suaves y siempre tenían buen sabor… era difícil alejarse, pero lo hizo. Se separó de él más tarde que nunca, él vio que había esperanza, ella también lo extrañaba y supo que sería fácil hacerla entender— soy un príncipe de una raza guerrera, mi gente no hace esto.

— Pero…— Las palabras se habían vuelto susurros, ambos se comían con los ojos y si no hubiera una plática de por medio que debían tratar, se hubieran ido a la cama hace unos minutos, las hormonas los hacían actuar y eran ellas quienes los mandaban cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro.

— Que nadie lo sepa no significa que no sea real— Continuó el saiyajin, Bulma guardó silencio y lo observó atenta— soy un príncipe que no ha estado con ninguna hembra saiyajin ¿Qué crees que dirían si supieran que me follo a una sirvienta y encima de una especie que está extinta?

— ¡No me follas! — Exclamó avergonzada con las mejillas ardiendo.

— Pero lo haré— Respondió con seguridad en su voz, tanto que hasta ella lo vio creíble y solo pudo desviar la mirada completamente ruborizada— hay apariencias que debo guardar… y nuestra relación solo la perjudicaría, ahora no puedo hacer lo que yo quiera como cuando sea Rey— musitó más para él mismo. Bulma hubiera querido decir que él igual hacía lo que quería pero no tenía caso, si él pensaba aquello era mejor guardar silencio, habían cosas en las que no se podía debatir con él. La peliturquesa agachó la mirada pensativa, no había considerado ese punto que él exponía, era cierto, ella había oído varios rumores del príncipe, desde que no le gustaban las mujeres hasta que les tenía miedo, la vida sexual del saiya era bien comentada por los pasillos, en más de una ocasión Raditz habló alguna cosa a la que ella fingió estar desinteresada. En ese momento se sintió tonta, no había pensado antes en las consecuencias de su relación con él, solo tenía presente en lo que dirían de ella o más bien, los beneficios que tendría al estar con él, pero sabía que en parte la culpa era del príncipe, su actitud y su tono de voz para decir las cosas no era el más amable y era difícil así ponerse en su lugar.

— Y… ¿Cuándo seas Rey? — Preguntó levantando la mirada, negro y zafiro se enfrentaron en un combate silencioso— ¿Seguiremos escondiéndonos cuando seas Rey? — tragó saliva con disimulo, puso su mejor cara de póker e hizo su cerebro trabajar lo más veloz posible en una respuesta creíble para ella y aceptable para él, si respondía con la verdad ella lo mandaría al demonio. No podía decirle que para cuando él sea Rey, ella estaría en el olvido. Su plan era acostarse con ella lo antes posible y así librarse de ese capricho extraño.

— Cuando sea Rey haré lo que se me plazca— Era cierto, y no comprometía ni su honor ni le molestaría a ella en el proceso.

— ¿Sabes?... — Susurró agachando la mirada, el príncipe sintió un ligero calambre en sus piernas dobladas por lo que optó por hincarse en el suelo, miró sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos zafiro que observaban el suelo parecían tristes, muy pocas veces los había visto así y aunque no quisiera se preocupó— creo que te amo…— el saiya arrugó el ceño confundido, cuando ella levantó la mirada se encontró con un rostro igual de serio que siempre, para nada afectado por los sentimientos que acababa de reconocer, sonrió a pesar de lo mal que se sentía. Recién comprendía lo difícil que sería amarlo, y en el complicado lío que se estaba metiendo, no solo se había enamorado de un príncipe siendo sólo una plebeya (aunque le costara asumirlo) también se había fijado en un macho de una especie que no se relacionaban igual que los humanos, podía ver la perplejidad en su rostro ¡No tenía idea de lo que ella hablaba! Pero solo podía sonreír, él no tenía la culpa, ella tampoco… las cosas se habían dado así— eres suertudo.

— ¿En qué me beneficia que me ames? — Preguntó interesado, la peliturquesa sin dejar de sonreír se inclinó hacia delante y él supo lo que venía, no tardó en hacerle frente y acercarse para concretar su beso.

— En más de lo que crees— Susurró ella y lo besó. Mientras sus labios se entendían, el príncipe no dejaba de preguntarse porqué sus ojos lucían tristes, no era necesario que ella derramara lágrimas para notar sus ojos apagados, ese brillo que a él le quitaba el aliento se había ido y le urgía verlo otra vez, esa declaración daba vueltas en su cabeza, algo le decía que era más importante de lo que creía, sin embargo, pronto eso quedó en el olvido cuando el beso se cargó de deseo y las hormonas hicieron el resto de su trabajo.

Planeta Vegeta

El movimiento en el planeta rojo seguía su curso como habitualmente, después del incidente donde no había paradero fijo de la nave del príncipe todo parecía retornar su rutina. Al menos la población ya estaba al tanto de que el heredero al trono estaba a salvo y que el Rey estaba más calmado ahora.

Sí. El rumor corrió por cada rincón, el monarca del planeta estaba en una crisis nerviosa por su primogénito, los consejeros no podían entablar comunicación con la única nave que no registraba modo hibernación y la única que podía darle información al respecto, mientras los días pasaban, el Rey se descontrolaba más. Al menos no había explotado un ala del palacio como cuando habían informado la muerte de su mujer y madre del príncipe, los saiyajin no eran una especie de buenos sentimientos para su prójimo, pero en esos días todos desearon que las noticias del pequeño saiyajin fueran buenas, no querían ni imaginar que haría el Rey si a su hijo le ocurría algo, aunque no le tenían estima al pequeño príncipe, lo respetaban por su fuerza y sabían que sería un Rey poderoso, quizás no el más benevolente, pero eran saiyajin y no necesitaban a un gobernante amable.

En el palacio la rutina parecía igual que siempre, salvo que en el ambiente había una carga de expectación por las noticias, al menos por parte de los consejeros y el Rey. Cada uno se había imaginado su propia versión de los hechos, y cada una era más diferente que la otra; estaban reunidos en la sala de consejo tratando los avances de misiones categorizadas con nivel de dificultad alto, hace poco un grupo de 4 saiyajin jóvenes se estaba haciendo notar y pensaban seriamente en enviarlos a misiones difíciles.

— ¿Cuál es el promedio de nivel de pelea? — Preguntó Nappa mirando los documentos, Turles en silencio tomó un papel y se lo acercó al saiyajin calvo, naturalmente no esperó agradecimientos y tampoco le interesaban, su mente estaba en otro sitio, como el de muchos dentro de aquella sala. Turles estaba preocupado, pero no por la peliturquesa en sí, sino que en uno de sus objetivos. Si dejaba que el tiempo corriera como hasta ahora, su oportunidad pasaría de largo y él no podría concretar nada. Él quería aprovechar ahora que aún era una niña, si eso cambiaba temía que el interés se esfumara, y no le gustaba dejar planes a medias.

Nappa ojeó el papel unos segundos y levantó la mirada dispuesto a hablar, pero al ver los rostros pensativos se calló. Él no era el más inteligente ni el más observador, pero era fácil saber que les preocupaba. Había oído al Rey junto a Bardock discutir al respecto, el gemelo con cicatriz facial creía que la chica corría "peligro" con el príncipe, y el Rey estaba seguro que su retoño no estaba en lo más mínimo interesado en la mocosa, solo eso alcanzó a oír y tenía su postura clara al respecto. El príncipe jamás fijaría sus fríos y calculadores ojos negros en una cría maleducada, grosera y parlanchina, bien era atractiva, pero en silencio, y la mocosa no pasaba más de cinco minutos callada.

— ¿Cuánto falta? — Preguntó el Rey golpeando con sus dedos nerviosamente la madera fina rojiza, Bardock asintió y presionó botones en su Scouter.

— Media hora, Alteza— El monarca asintió y tomó su copa acercándola a sus labios, bebió lentamente degustando el líquido caliente que quemó su garganta al deslizarse por su faringe y entumeció sus papilas gustativas. Estaba ansioso, moría de ganas de ver a su hijo, esos días en que no hubo noticias de él fueron los peores en su vida, jamás creyó que podría sufrir más de lo que sintió cuando Lisab había muerto, el solo imaginar que algo le había pasado a su hijo había dado un nuevo significado a la palabra sufrir para el Rey Vegeta. De solo recordarlo la amargura volvía a él, no se pasaría hasta que viera a su hijo con sus propios ojos, no recordaba ser tan emocional, la culpa era de Lisab. Él era un saiyajin, y los saiyas eran fríos y prácticos, pero cuando un saiya encontraba a su pareja se volvía diferente, y eso le había pasado. No creyó que "eso" seguiría después de la muerte de su mujer, con el tiempo entendió que no podría estar con ninguna otra ni aunque lo pensara, pero no imaginó que "eso" se había traspasado al fruto de su relación con Lisab, "eso" eran sus sentimientos y estos habían crecido todavía más por su hijo, la casi perdida lo había devastado y fue la prueba suficiente para ello. En ese momento supo que si algo le ocurría a su hijo, él no tendría las fuerzas para liderar su imperio, no tendría motivos para vivir y su Reino se quedaría sin líder, seguramente pasaría a otro modelo de gobernar, quién sabe, pero su legado terminaría ahí. Aunque la idea lo inquietaba, no podía pensar en otra solución, él ya no podía producir otros herederos y su hijo era aún muy joven para ello, de poder podría, pero no tendría la madurez lo suficiente para hacerse cargo de otro cachorro cuando él todavía no crecía por completo… aunque él podría hacerse cargo. Era una opción… miró a su fiel amigo que observaba en silencio a su hermano hablar de algo a lo que no puso atención, sabía que Bardock se rehusaría a cualquiera de sus ideas, su amigo era más sensato e inteligente… él era indicado para liderar el Reino si algo le pasara tanto a él como a su hijo. Sí, redactaría un mandato al respecto, debía ponerse en todos los ámbitos posibles y su fiel amigo era la opción más acertada.

Bardock levantó la mirada hacia el Rey que lo observaba fijamente, notó sus ojos negros algo idos y supuso que en realidad no lo estaba observando a él. Volvió su atención hacia su hermano que daba cuentas de los progresos económicos del reino, ahora fue su turno de mover sus dedos nerviosos sobre la superficie de la mesa, tenía un extraño presentimiento, como si hubiera un detalle del que no estaban siendo conscientes, estaba seguro que la situación de la humana y el príncipe era preocupante, es decir, que algo estaba pasando allí, a él no le parecía normal que un día el príncipe la intentara matar y al siguiente se llevaran bien, es más, saber que incluso en las misiones hablaban y ahora la llamaba por su nombre se le hacía de todo menos normal. Él estaba firmemente seguro en su teoría, creía ciegamente que el príncipe se sentía atraído por ella, pero el Rey no le hacía caso, claro, las pruebas no eran suficientemente claras pero el hecho que ella fuera humana podría afectar, era un detalle que a su parecer debían considerar.

El Rey se puso de pie interrumpiendo la reunión, los consejeros se pusieron de pie a los minutos después esperando por sus instrucciones, el ceño del monarca parecía pensativo, aclaró su garganta y sin dar explicación alguna caminó hacia la puerta.

Bardock lo siguió, sabía perfectamente su destino, los otros consejeros no tardaron en avanzar con ellos, caminaron en silencio, sus pisadas eran lo único que se oía por lo menos en los siguientes cinco minutos de recorrido. Pronto el ruido de motores, gritos y despegues se oyeron; cuando ingresaron al puerto espacial que estaba ubicado en el palacio en el ala sur, todos los técnicos detuvieron sus movimientos al verlos, no todos los días tenían al Rey junto a los consejeros reunidos al mismo tiempo, cada alma reverenció al líder del planeta, el monarca asintió con la cabeza y haciendo un movimiento de desdén con su mano retornaron a sus quehaceres.

— Ya se pueden ver las vainas en la atmosfera— Murmuró Bardock— estas últimas tres semanas se hicieron eternas…— el Rey asintió mirando hacia el cielo, la nave de la humana sobresalía entre las otras cuatro al ser más grande y por la diferencia de color. Aunque hubieran querido hablar alguna cosa, el ruido de las naves al aterrizar lo dificultaban. Las estaciones de aterrizaje contuvieron cada vaina sin dejar que estas chocaran con el suelo evitando que perforasen el lugar.

El Rey junto a sus consejeros caminaron hacia las esferas que aun humeaban por la velocidad del aterrizaje, las vainas de los saiyas no tardaron en abrirse y de ellas salieron unos adolescentes somnolientos y cansados por el viaje, el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de los adultos fue Broly, el muchacho salió de su nave y reverenció al Rey sin pensarlo mucho, era normal verlo allí, a veces esperaba al príncipe cuando tenían misiones largas. Raditz vio a su padre y notó de inmediato el rostro pensativo y que no miraba a sus hijos precisamente, siguió con la mirada el objeto de estudio que observaban no solo su padre sino todos los adultos y notó la nave de su amiga, parpadeó confundido y volvió a mirar a los adultos pensando que se había equivocado, miró a sus compañeros y las esferas de donde ellos habían salido intentando buscar alguna diferencia, miró a Cauli que recién salida de su nave miraba a todos confundida igual que él y que al cruzar miradas se fruncieron el ceño y se fulminaron con los ojos, miró a su hermanito que más rápido de lo que pensó también notó la tensión en el ambiente y miraba hacia donde todos los adultos observaban, volvió a ver a sus compañeros y las naves, entonces lo notó. Faltaba una nave.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó en un susurró acercándose a su padre.

— El príncipe tuvo un accidente— Respondió el saiya observando a su hijo— Bulma nos lo informó, viajó con ella en su nave— Raditz abrió los ojos de par en par, fue el único que se acercó a los adultos a preguntar, todo en cuestión de minutos, el resto de sus compañeros aún seguían aturdidos por el viaje.

— ¿Qué? — Balbuceó confundido, volteó nuevamente hacia la nave de su amiga y lo único que pasó por su mente fue la imagen de la terrícola no respirando, y eso solo hizo estremecerlo.

.

.

.

Acomodó su falda sin mirar al saiyajin que la observaba fijamente, él ya estaba vestido hace unos cuantos minutos, ella todavía no terminaba de acomodar su vestimenta formal de trabajo. Levantaba la mirada de vez en cuando encontrándose con una mirada depredadora pero a la vez reprobatoria.

— ¿Qué? — Terminó por exclamar sin dejar de subir sus medias.

— ¿Por qué usas eso? — Preguntó confundido el saiyajin— ¿De qué sirven?

— Se ven bien ¿No? — Dijo la peliturquesa guiñándole un ojo mientras tocaba sus piernas hasta el borde de sus medias altas negras— combinan lindo con los colores— se encogió de hombros y se puso sus botas blancas.

— Que tontería— Bufó el príncipe— Aterrizamos hace cinco minutos, y aun no estás lista, yo me largo— Gruñó el saiya dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta de la nave.

— ¡No! — Exclamó apurada la peliturquesa— aun no estoy lista— dijo con un mohín alcanzándolo, sujetó su mano enguantada deteniendo su paso, no le costó detenerlo porque él se lo permitió— ¿Quién llevará el orbe? Es muy pesado para mí…

— Yo no. No es rol de un príncipe— Respondió girando levemente el rostro hacia ella— Nos estamos demorando demasiado en bajar, suéltame.

— ¿Esperas que yo, una débil chica se lleve esa cosa? — Preguntó alzando la voz— ¡Es muy pesado! — el príncipe volteó hacia ella con el rostro neutral, Bulma puso su mejor cara para intentar conseguir algo, mirándolo hacia arriba, un puchero en sus labios y su mano libre apoyándola en su delantera.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y la miró estrechando los ojos, empezaba a aprender sus tácticas, estaba en "modo adorable" pero eso no funcionaba con él, se soltó de su agarre sin problema y sin dejar de mirarla con su dedo índice derecho apuntó hacia su pecho, Bulma desactivó su "modo" y observó su movimiento expectante, el guerrero dejó su dedo entre el nacimiento de sus montes donde la armadura no tocaba su traje.

— Tú, subordinada— Habló con voz pausada mirándola a los ojos, aguantó las ganas de reír al verla confundida, dejó de apuntarla y tocarla y con el pulgar de su mano derecha se apuntó así mismo— yo, príncipe— sonrió lobuno al ver su rostro mutar desde perplejidad a indignación— ¿Es necesario que te recuerde los deberes de cada uno? — le dio la espalda sin dejar de sonreír, pero nuevamente fue detenido por una de sus manos, volteó hacia ella dispuesto a regañarla o hacerle entender que no había nada que discutir al respecto, pero los brazos de la peliturquesa se lanzaron hacia su cuello sorprendiéndolo—… ¿Qué?

— ¡Eres un pesado! — Soltó de modo infantil acercándose en su abrazo, el príncipe parpadeó sorprendido por su agarre, sintió el cuerpo de ella apegarse al suyo y sus manos no tardaron en ubicarse en la diminuta cintura de la chica— me dolerá la espalda…

— Debemos bajar…— Susurró no muy seguro de sus palabras desviando la mirada, la peliturquesa sonrió ante sus actitud ¡Adoraba esas reacciones! Lo encontraba adorable, él no se acostumbraba a sus gestos de cariño y le encantaba sus caras de asombro o incomodidad, hasta de timidez. Era como si fueran los dos opuestos de una moneda, él se avergonzaba cuando ella era tierna y afectuosa, y ella se avergonzaba cuando él se sobrepasaba y tocaba más de la cuenta.

— Aun no…— Susurró mirándolo a los ojos, el príncipe por un momento se sintió acorralado, asustado e incluso intimidado, fue como si su femineidad nublaran sus pensamientos por completo, su olor pisoteara su juicio y sus movimientos lo hipnotizaran. Bulma aprovechó ese momento de debilidad del saiyajin y acercó sus labios a los suyos, él se dejó besar completamente engatusado por ella. Movieron sus labios en sincronía, Bulma enredó sus dedos en la melena del príncipe y él subió sus manos por su espalda y las bajó hasta más allá que su cadera.

El abrazo se volvió más posesivo y demandante, sus cuerpos chocaban intentando fundirse, el aire pronto escaseó y el calor se apoderó de ambos; ella sabía que si no paraban el beso en ese momento, tardarían más de 15 minutos en bajar, y eso no hablaría nada de bien de ninguno… aunque no quería se alejó de él, el saiyajin se demoró en aceptar su distancia y a regañadientes le permitió romper el beso, se miraron agitados, ella con el rostro enrojecido por la pasión desencadenada y él mirándola con deseo. A Bulma no le parecía normal aquello, sentía que estaban adelantándose y haciendo cosas no de acuerdo a su edad, pero era esto mismo lo que la hacía pensar que no era extraño del todo, eran sus hormonas las que hablaban por ellos y aunque le costara asumirlo, la situación había cambiado completamente para ambos en esas tres semanas. Habían crecido, habían madurado en cierto aspecto, ya no eran unos niños.

— Bajaré primero— Respondió el saiyajin después del silencio de unos minutos, Bulma sujetó su armadura antes de que se alejara y lo besó fugazmente otra vez, el saiya sonrió exhibiendo sus caninos y robándose una "pieza" del corazón de la humana, amaba ver nuevas facetas de él, sentía que era la única que lo había visto en otras situaciones y que conocía más de él que ninguno, y le encantaba que fuera así. Vio al saiyajin caminar hacia la puerta de la nave, presionar el botón del costado y esperar que la puerta se abriera y la rampa descendiera.

.

.

.

Cuando el príncipe se asomó por el umbral de la nave se quedó estático observando a los presentes, el Rey soltó el aire que contenía con disimulo, verlo ahí de pie con su postura soberbia como siempre lo relajó a niveles insospechados, el saiyajin bajó de un salto y no tardó en llegar frente a su padre. El Rey sorprendido observó el rostro de su hijo, no fue el único en notarlo pero había algo diferente en el heredero al trono, parecían que sus rasgos se habían afilado ligeramente, parecía más cercano a un adulto joven que a un adolescente, pronto cumpliría los 16 pero aun así sorprendió al Rey verlo cambiado en tan solo un mes y medio.

— Padre— Dijo serio el saiyajin, frunció el ceño cuando no obtuvo respuesta, el monarca miraba cada rincón de su rostro al punto que lo hizo sentir incómodo, por un momento se asustó pensando que quizás lo habían visto besándose con Bulma pero eso era imposible… ¿Y si olía a ella? ¡Mierda! El color se le fue del rostro, su corazón latió con rapidez y le costaba formular alguna frase coherente. La mano enguantada del Rey rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, miles de ideas pasaron en ese momento por la cabeza del príncipe ¿Lo había descubierto? ¿Estaba desilusionado? ¿Lo iba a golpear? ¿Lo iba a encarar en frente de todos? El aire se le escapó cuando la mano de su padre se apoyó en su hombro, su corazón retomó su función y bombeó más calmado— ¿Padre…?

— Estaba preocupado— Admitió en un susurro que solo el príncipe y Bardock pudieron oír. Vegeta hijo asintió sin decir una palabra, analizando la situación y llegando a la conclusión más creíble, era normal que estuviera preocupado por su desaparición, y era absolutamente absurdo que supiera de él y la científica, debía calmarse.

— Fue un descuido. No volverá a ocurrir— El Rey asintió y sujetó con firmeza su hombro, palpándolo como si quisiera comprobar que era real. Vegeta hijo desvió la mirada incomodo, no le gustaban esos tratos y cercanías con nadie, apenas empezaba a acostumbrarse a la loca de su novia.

Recordando a su novia volteó hacia la nave a tiempo para ver descender con torpeza a la peliturquesa que sostenía el orbe dorado con dificultad, no la miró más de cinco segundos y volvió a centrarse en su padre, pero ahora era el monarca quien observaba a su científica más valiosa. Pudo ver en el rostro de su padre algo similar al alivio, no lo culpó, después de los antecedentes que tenía respecto a la chica era natural que se preocupara por el bien estar de ella, hubiera querido decirle que estuviera tranquilo, que ya había encontrado otra forma de desquitarse con la odiosa chica.

El Rey observó a la científica haciendo morisquetas por el peso del orbe, se fijó en su cuerpo buscando alguna herida, no encontró nada. Si hubiera sido más observador habría notado algunos hematomas de su muslo que se veían entre la falda y la panty media. Comprobando que ambos estaban bien y sin soltar a su retoño, caminó hacia la entrada al palacio, el príncipe se dejó arrastrar por su sentimental padre, supuso que quería pasar con él el resto del día, Nappa no tardó en seguirlos y preguntarle al príncipe por alguna novedad, así, los miembros de la realeza y el General del ejército dejaron a los gemelos y resto de chicos solos junto a uno que otro técnico dando vueltas por la zona.

Broly miró a la humana que se quejaba mientras bajaba lentamente con el orbe, no lo pensó mucho y fue en su ayuda, voló hacia ella y antes de saludarla le quitó el huevo con facilidad, la peliturquesa parpadeó sorprendida al ver al saiyajin, no es que un acto tan amable fuera raro en él, era porque por fin reaccionaba, o al menos la tomaba en cuenta.

— Gracias— Murmuró, el chico serio le regaló una sonrisa tímida y bajó junto al resto. Bulma más relajada sin el peso extra, se estiró en medio de la rampa y bajó más animada ¡Al fin corría en un lugar abierto! Ahora que respiraba aire limpio recién notaba lo aburrida que se encontraba en la nave, sino hubiera sido por el príncipe, las tres semanas hubieran sido muy aburridas y lentas— ¡Hola! — Saludó animada al llegar junto a sus amigos y los gemelos.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Turles mirándola de pies a cabeza— luces bien.

— Siempre luzco bien— Dijo orgullosa— ¡Estaba tan cansada en esa nave!

— ¿Todo bien con el príncipe? — Preguntó el gemelo padre de sus amigos, Bulma tuvo que hacer uso de todo su profesionalismo como actriz para no sonrojarse ni reírse nerviosa como una chiquilla enamorada (aunque lo estuviera).

— Claro— Sonrió como lo haría habitualmente— no fue tan malo…

— ¿Qué rayos pasó? — Preguntó Raditz, su padre le dio un golpe en la cabeza por su lenguaje, el adolescente no tuvo que preguntar, solo acariciar la zona dañada— lo siento…— Bardock mantenía esos tratos exclusivamente por su mujer, ella odiaba que los niños hablaran como machos de taberna barata.

— Pues… — Con su dedo índice apoyado en su mejilla derecha miró hacia el cielo notando la iluminación de la tarde— un terremoto golpeó el lugar justo cuando despegaron, y Ve- ¡Príncipe! — se corrigió rápidamente— perdió la capsula de su nave.

— Menuda anécdota— Silbó el adolescente de melena larga, Broly estudiaba atento a la chica con la mirada mientras movía el huevo de mano en mano con facilidad. Los gemelos asintieron y casi al mismo tiempo respondieron.

— Debemos irnos— Los niños al oírlos se rieron, los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron, hace tiempo que no les ocurría aquello.

— Más tarde los veo, vayan directo a casa, Gine los espera— Dijo el gemelo de banda roja, los chicos asintieron y esperaron que ambos adultos se fueran para interrogar a su amiga, apenas las siluetas de los gemelos se perdieron en las instalaciones del palacio, Raditz agarró a Bulma del brazo y la hizo dar una vuelta para estudiarla.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Exclamó entre risas la peliturquesa.

— ¿No te hizo nada? — Preguntó Broly estudiándola al igual que Raditz.

— ¡No! — Negó la chica después de las vueltas, aunque el mayor no la soltó del brazo— fue… normal, solo fui su sirvienta, solo eso.

— ¿No lo irritaste? Eso es raro— Dijo pensativo el saiya de melena larga.

— ¿Qué… qué pasó en esas tres semanas? — Habló por primera vez Cauli, el pecho de la saiya estaba encogido en la duda y en un sentimiento extraño que desconocía. Cuando vio al príncipe salir de la nave de su amiga quedó helada, le costó creer lo que sus propios ojos veían y encima no era la única, todos mostraron completo asombro, pero al ver a su amiga salir detrás fue como si le dieran mil cachetadas. Algo en su interior se comía sus órganos, algo le dolía, algo la hacía temblar brevemente de solo pensar en qué había pasado en esas tres semanas. Su mente no lograba imaginar al príncipe y a su amiga solos en una nave, estaba confundida y algo inquieta.

— Pues… no mucho— Dijo riendo nerviosa— discutimos mucho, lavé su ropa y cociné… eh ordené regularmente— " _nos besamos, tocamos y ¡Fue genial_!" pensó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante, desvió la mirada avergonzada unos segundos y volvió a mirarlos, frunció el ceño y exclamó perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Ya dejen de verme así! Me incomodan

— Es que es extraño…— Murmuró Broly— ¿Qué te pasó en el muslo? — la peliturquesa parpadeó confundida y tanto ella como los demás miraron hacia sus piernas, la adolescente buscó entra ambas y notó a lo que se refería, su corazón dio un vuelco, sudó frío de pronto y su mente se quedó en blanco al ver el moretón que se lucía entre el borde de la falda y la panty ¿Qué excusa inventaba? No podía decir que él la sujetó con fuerza en algunas ocasiones cuando el calor y la fricción entre sus cuerpos se volvían demasiado intensos y que ella no se había dado cuenta al estar concentrada en lo que él le hacía sentir. Levantó la mirada hacia Broly maldiciéndolo, pensando seriamente que prefería que la ignorara antes de que la hubiera expuesto delante de los demás, miró a sus amigos que esperaban su respuesta, Cauli parecía preocupada, Raditz interesado y Kakarotto… a él parecía no importarle, la miraba con su semblante de relajación habitual.

— Me caí— Escupió en modo automático— ¿Crees que estaría escondiendo que él me hubiera golpeado? — Fingió reír— ¡Tranquilo! Estoy bien, no pasó nada y fue más sano de lo que creen.

— Bien… si tú lo dices— Dijo Raditz— ya vamos… muero por un plato de comida de mamá— Bulma sonrió y agachó la mirada, dio un paso y luego retrocedió, volteó hacia su nave y trotó hacia ella. El grupo al notarlo siguieron su camino, ellos no sacaban sus vainas antes que les hicieran una mantención. Cauli caminó sin prestar atención a su alrededor, iba concentrada en ese extraño sentimiento que la atacaba, era un malestar nuevo y que no lograba identificar, volteó hacia la peliturquesa y la vio encapsular la nave que fue testigo de la convivencia de tres semanas de su príncipe y de Bulma ¡Como hubiera deseado ser ella en lugar de Bulma! Habría atesorado cada instante sirviéndole, habría hecho lo posible para agradarle y no habría dudado en hacer lo que él quisiera, pero no. Fue Bulma quien estuvo con él y se quejaba de haberle servido ¡Ella no se quejaría! Todo lo contrario… era injusto… ¿Por qué no fue ella quien estuvo con él? miró a su amiga nuevamente, la peliturquesa le sonrió mientras se acercaba y al llegar a su lado tomó de su mano, y fue en ese instante en que algo se quebró en Cauli.

Rechazo. Al sentir la mano de su amiga tuvo la necesidad de alejarse, y así lo hizo. Bulma no le tomó importancia, sabía que los saiyas no eran de piel, a veces lo olvidaba, pero cuando la hembra saiyajin se adelantó hacia Raditz y Broly quedó pensativa. Eso sí llamó su atención, miró a los tres saiyas y sacudió su cabeza, seguramente estaba cansada y no había nada que pensar…

— ¿Por qué hueles al príncipe? — Bulma dio un respingo al oír al hermano menor de Raditz, el chico la miraba expectante sin ningún rastro de morbosidad o suspicacia.

— Pues… estuve tres semanas con él ¿Qué más esperas? — Rió nerviosa mientras empezaba a caminar detrás de sus amigos— estuve lavando su ropa, haciendo la cama… sirviéndole comida ¿Es natural no?

— Uhm…— Bulma frunció el ceño y miró al menor algo inquieta— hueles diferente—afirmó el chico con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y siguió caminando.

— ¿Diferente? — Preguntó dudosa, el pequeño volteó hacia ella y asintió.

— Si… se parece a como cuando mamá y papá están juntos— Contestó desinteresado y siguió caminado detrás del grupo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se parece? — Preguntó interesada alcanzándolo, el niño volteó hacia ella nuevamente y asintió.

— No sé… es parecido pero diferente ¡Es raro! — Rió el saiya de cabello alborotado— es como en esencia similar… pero solo un poquito.

— Eres raro— El niño hizo un mohín infantil y siguieron caminando hasta llegar con los demás, debían ir a dejar el orbe hacia la sala de administración, Broly se auto designó la tarea, ya que el príncipe se había marchado sin decir nada.

Así, cada uno partió en un camino diferente, solo Broly junto a Bulma siguieron en el castillo, los otros tres fueron directo hasta sus casas, Bulma caminaba junto a su amigo en silencio, le parecía que habían sido años en los que el chico había estado ignorándolos, en cierto aspecto sentía una zanja entre ellos. Lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, el chico miraba hacia el frente sin dejar de mover el huevo de mano en mano, el saiya la miró en ese momento y la peliturquesa desvió rápidamente la mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó el saiya mirando hacia el frente notando que pronto se separarían de camino.

— Uhm… nada, es solo que estuviste mucho tiempo ignorándonos— Murmuró con la mirada agacha— ¿Estás bien?

—…— Broly asintió pensativo y sonrió hacia la peliturquesa sorprendiéndola cuando detuvo su paso— lo lamento… no volverá a ocurrir— retomó el paso y Bulma guardó silencio unos minutos, la situación se le hacía familiar… ¡Raditz! Levantó la mirada y volteó hacia el saiyajin serio.

— ¿Tiene que ver con la adolescencia el que te hayas distanciado? — Broly volteó hacia ella sin un ápice de asombro o incomodidad y asintió sin problema, como solo él sabía hacerlo, Bulma sonrió y negó sin dejar de reír— Raditz hizo lo mismo… ¿Kakarotto también lo hará?

— Quién sabe… cada saiya lo vive de forma distinta— Bulma tomó la mano de su amigo sorprendiéndolo esta vez, el chico la miró perplejo sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza— ¿Bulma?

— Me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser el mismo— Enredó sus dedos en los del saiyajin, y Broly no pudo pensar en una mejor prueba para evidenciar si estaba listo para soportar su presencia sin alterarse.

— No soy el mismo, Bulma— Dijo tragando saliva— cambié… y parece que tú también.

—… Quizás— Susurró ella agachando la mirada— lo importante es que sigamos siendo amigos ¿no? — Broly asintió aunque en su cabeza pasó otra idea, la adolescente no dejó de sonreírle y lo abrazó, el saiya tragó saliva a la vez que rodeaba su cintura con una de sus manos mientras que la otra cargaba el huevo.

Se despidieron después de eso, el saiyajin fue a dejar el huevo dorado donde los recepcionistas de informes, y la humana fue hacia su hogar ajena a los ojos negros que la observaban desde la distancia.

Comedor Principal

Se ubicó en su puesto habitual, la silla al lado derecho de su padre, en la larga mesa había una cantidad desbordante de alimentos de todo tipo, desde verduras, guisos, carnes y hasta sopas. Lo que se le pudiera antojar estaba allí, fue un alivio para su olfato oler algún alimento que no fuera preparado por su loca novia, no cocinaba excelente, tampoco pésimo, pero habían ocasiones donde la escasez de sal o abundancia le arruinaba el plato, claro, comía de todas maneras pero no era lo mismo, no era experta en las artes culinarias y después de tres semanas comiendo lo que ella cocinaba, era un descanso más que agradable para su sentido del gusto.

El Rey observó a su hijo tomar un trozo de carne con calma aunque en sus ojos se notaba la ansiedad por probar bocado, sonrió levantando la esquina de sus bigotes, no dejaba de admirar esa educación de su crío, el chico se había criado como un verdadero príncipe, él se había proclamado Rey de los saiyajin y su raza lo había seguido, pero él no había nacido Rey, su hijo en cambio nació príncipe y se había criado como tal, él había puesto todas sus energías y esfuerzos por darle ese derecho y privilegio. Él a su edad no estaba en un palacio ni comiendo esos manjares, pasó su adolescencia entre rocas y tierra como todos los de su especie en aquel entonces. Ahora que veía a su hijo disfrutar de los beneficios de su independencia sobre los tsufur entraba en cuenta de todos los progresos de su imperio, eran bastantes. Definitivamente su imperio estaba destinado a la grandeza, recordó su miedo a que algo le ocurriera a su hijo ¿Debía plantearle lo del heredero…?

— Vegeta— El príncipe levantó la mirada del plato lleno de verduras y un salteado de carnes y especias— hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte.

— ¿Ahora? — Gruñó el chico, no estaba de muchos ánimos, estaba cansado y hambriento y su humor amenazaba con cambiar, vio el semblante serio de su padre y suspiró dándose por vencido. Dejó el cubierto sobre la mesa y tomó su copa de vino dulce que era el único que bebía.

— He estado meditando… cuando no teníamos noticias de ti una idea pasó por mi cabeza— Vegeta hijo frunció el ceño, el rostro de su padre se veía perdido en sus palabras, lo inquietó— si algo te pasara, no hay ningún heredero al trono— abrió los ojos sorprendido, sudor frío recorrió el cuerpo del adolescente, los pelos de su cola se crisparon y sus dientes temblaron de solo imaginar la idea que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su padre, mordió la mejilla interna de su boca intentando calmarse, él no debía demostrar lo que sentía ni mucho menos perder la compostura, trató por todos los medios de controlarse, pero no pudo.

— ¿Preñarás a otra hembra? — Dijo rechinando los dientes sin mirarlo, el Rey observó a su hijo y negó con la cabeza aunque éste no lo viera, era algo imposible para él, pero su hijo no parecía entenderlo, si él hubiera sido capaz de aquello lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.

— No— El príncipe volteó hacia él confundido mirándolo ceñudo— aunque quisiera, no puedo— el rostro del adolescente mutó de confusión a curiosidad, en parte se sintió más calmado al oír aquello, nadie le arrebataría su derecho.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó volviendo a tomar un cubierto.

— Lo mío con tu madre me lo impide— El saiya más joven detuvo sus movimientos pero no lo miró, no le gustaba oír de ella, sobre todo porque la culpaba de la debilidad de su padre, la sentía tan lejana y desconocida que saber que por su existencia su padre era un Rey quebrado a su parecer, lo descomponía. El monarca lo vio dar una mascada a un trozo de carne con el rostro ensombrecido, ahora fue turno del adulto beber de su copa pero él si bebía alcohol fuerte— he pensado en dos opciones.

— Escúpelas— Murmuró el saiya volteando hacia su padre, la plática lo tenía impaciente.

— Yo no podré concebir otro heredero, por lo que pensaba dejar a alguien más a cargo— Los ojos como plato de su hijo le advirtieron que si no explicaba de una vez, habría pronto un berrinche— a Bardock… él es un saiyajin inteligente— el chico dejó los cubiertos nuevamente a un lado del plato y bebió de su copa tratando de digerir las palabras de su progenitor— en mi otra opción, tú eres protagonista— el chico miró a su padre sin dejar de beber, dejó la copa y pidió a un escudero que volviera a llenarla.

— ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto? — Preguntó con curiosidad volviendo a beber de su copa recién llenada.

— Bien… lo "escupiré" como dices— Dijo con burla el monarca llamando la atención de su hijo que lo miró suspicaz ocultando la curiosidad y los nervios que golpeaban su cuerpo— la otra opción es que concibas tú un heredero— y el chico escupió el vino.

El Rey miró sorprendido a su hijo que tosía estrepitosamente, supuso que naturalmente la opción lo asombraría, no esperaba lograr convencerlo ahora por varios motivos, si su hijo no había empezado a relacionarse con el género femenino (por lo que se supone sabían, aunque cabía la posibilidad que estuviera burlándose de todos y que hiciera movimientos a escondidas de ellos, aunque lo dudaban ya que habían "espías" por todos lados del palacio y los alrededores) era obvio que le inquietara su propuesta y esperaba su colaboración, no solo solucionarían el lío del heredero, también los rumores que rondaban al príncipe.

— ¿Y bien? Te quedaste mudo— El chico secó su barbilla y la comisura de sus labios con la tela roja y levantó la mirada hacia su padre ¿Qué si había quedado mudo? ¡Sí! ¿Qué podía responder ante aquella tontería? "Lo siento padre, no me atrae ninguna hembra ¿Cómo podría follarlas?" ¡Imposible! Sería hacer el ridículo frente a él.

— ¿Por qué crees que me pasará algo? — Optó por preguntar una vez que recuperó la calma.

— Solo es cuestión de prevenir… es mejor ser precavidos ¿No? — Respondió el Rey empezando a comer— ¿Prefieres la primera opción, entonces? — El príncipe lo observó con una máscara de indiferencia, haciendo uso de todos sus dotes actorales para no dejar ver ningún rastro de sus sentimientos o pensamientos.

— Absolutamente no— Gruñó el menor sorprendiendo a su padre— solo nuestra sangre se sentará en el Trono— para el Rey esa sentencia le provocó sentimientos encontrados, mayoritariamente orgullo, pero a veces su hijo le asustaba. Era un prodigio en todos los sentidos y eso a menudo lo hacía sentir mediocre a su lado, era como estar al lado de un sol siendo una estrella vieja. Su luz se apagaba lentamente y la de su hijo brillaba con intensidad con cada segundo que trascurría. — ¿No estaré muy joven para concebir un heredero? — Preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

— Pronto cumplirás 16— Asintió el Monarca— eres joven para ser padre, no para preñar a una hembra. Yo me haré cargo de la crianza de tu crío— el príncipe intentó calmar sus nervios y hacer funcionar su cerebro para impedir que su cuerpo temblara… ¿En qué diablos se había metido? Él no podía tocar a una hembra cualquiera ¿Qué podía hacer? Sentía un nudo en su estómago, miró la comida y nada se le antojó en ese momento. — le informaré a Bardock para que inicie la selección de las hembras adecuadas…— el chico asintió sin responder.

La cena pasó sin imprevistos, el Rey más conforme que nunca por la aceptación de su hijo; el príncipe confundido y ¿Asustado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Cuál sería la palabra correcta? Difícil saberlo… había más de un pensamiento en mente, temía no poder cumplir con las expectativas de su padre, temía no ser capaz de concebir un heredero por el simple hecho de no poder acostarse con otra, si bien, no lo había intentado antes se debía únicamente al hecho de que ninguna le atraía y solo una estaba en su cabeza, no se había obligado a intentarlo ¿Podría ser capaz? Y… ¿Si se acostaba con saiyas pensando en ella? era una opción y quizás la solución.

Ella… ¿Qué diría cuando se enterara? Y su cuerpo se heló ¡Ella no lo perdonaría por algo así! Los nervios y el miedo azotaron su cuerpo con más fuerza que antes, miró a su padre que comía sereno.

— Padre— el Rey levantó la mirada de su plato y con el cubierto lleno de comida a medio camino de su boca lo observó atento— esto debe manejarse con discreción— el Monarca frunció el ceño y se llevó el cubierto a la boca— nadie a excepción de tú, el consejo y yo manejará esta información ¿Bien? — el Rey hubiera querido regañarlo, decirle que quién daba las órdenes era él pero ¿Por qué contradecirlo? Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

El príncipe miró la hora en su Scouter y se preguntó si ella estaría durmiendo… la presión en su pecho fue inmediata, la decisión que había tomado era drástica y aunque no quería por ningún motivo cumplirla, era su deber como heredero al Trono. Se auto convencía que ella debía estar en otro nivel de importancia en su lista y que no le debía afectar faltar a su palabra, pero su honor le recordaba que sí. Y algo más fuerte que su honor que no sabía identificar le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que estaba mal por más de un motivo… que debía hacer lo que realmente quería y no dejarse influenciar con la excusa de sus deberes con el Reino, pero su orgullo y terquedad dominaban desde siempre su raciocinio. Miró la hora una vez más… no perdía nada con ir a visitarla.

.

.

.

Hogar dulce hogar… ¡Cuánto lo extrañó! Aunque su nave era más moderna que la que construyó su padre, no se podía igualar a su hogar. La carga emocional que le transmitía superaba cualquier tecnología y orgullo que pudiera sentir por su obra maestra. Después de su baño de tina de dos horas, se vistió con su pijama más cómodo posible, comió alguna cosa rápida que no requería de cocción y buscó algún filme que la entretuviera hasta poder dormir.

No encontró nada interesante, pero las películas infantiles le recordaron viejos tiempos, sonrió y tomó la de una princesa china que se vestía de hombre para salvar a su padre de ir a la guerra. Antes de irse a la cama dio un vistazo hacia afuera, comprobó su huerto desde la ventana sin dejar de sonreír, hace tiempo que le había pedido a Teeb hacerse cargo de él cuando saliera del planeta, le había dejado una lista de instrucciones y el saiya era bueno para seguirlas.

Estiró su cuerpo levantando sus brazos hacia el cielo artificial haciendo que su cuerpo crujiera y se acomodaran sus articulaciones, fue a la cocina y buscó algunos snacks y partió hasta su habitación esquivando ropa, zapatos, libros y revistas en el camino. Su nave estaba hecha un desastre… como siempre. La última vez que estuvo en su nave-hogar no había ordenado ni limpiado por varios días debido a su desanimo por lo que había sucedido con el príncipe en aquella cita… ¿Quién iba a pensar que su felicidad actual se debía a su noviazgo con él? sonrió infantil y metió la película en el aparato viejo conectado a la tv, se acomodó en su cama y le dio play desde el control remoto.

Estuvo divertida mirando la tv, no recordaba muchas escenas que la hicieron reír como una niña, cuando la protagonista estaba lista para ir a la guerra y cantaban los amigos ex rivales de ella sonó el timbre de la puerta. Frunció el ceño y pausó el filme, se acercó al panel que tenía instalado en su habitación y presionó el botón del teléfono.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, hubo una pausa que la extrañó— ¿Quién…?— volvió a repetir pero alzando más fuerte la voz.

— Yo— Su voz… incluso por el comunicador se oía grave, sonrió de oreja a oreja y presionó el botón para abrir la puerta.

— Estoy en mi cuarto— Dijo la chica riendo, se sentía como una chica de ciudad que vivía sola en un departamento y su novio la iba a visitar después de una jornada agotadora, era estúpido pero no podía evitarlo, su mente ensoñadora de adolescente la hacía fantasear y a menudo se veía como la protagonista de algún filme romántico.

Volvió a la cama justo en el momento que el príncipe se asomó por el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, la niña le sonrió a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero al notar como el saiya observaba su cuarto lo imitó, vio el desorden que se dispersaba por todo el cuarto y su rubor se intensificó pero por la vergüenza.

— ¡No digas nada! — Se quejó— no tuve tiempo de ordenar antes de viajar…

— No dije nada— Murmuró el príncipe, Bulma iba a responder cuando vio su semblante sombrío.

— Estaba viendo una película ¿Quieres acompañarme? — El adolescente volteó hacia la tv y miró el aparato extraño, no reconocería que llamó su atención, en cambio se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la cama sentándose al lado de la chica— ¿Es primera vez que ves una tv, verdad? — el príncipe asintió sin mirarla, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño antes de reproducir la película y lo miró fijamente, el saiya sintió la fuerte mirada de la chica y volteó hacia ella con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Por qué debería ocurrir algo? — Gruñó a la defensiva, Bulma iba a quejarse cuando el aroma a vino la golpeó.

— ¿Bebiste? — Preguntó asombrada, el príncipe alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros— eres menor de edad…— le reclamó la chica.

— ¿Menor de edad? — Dijo confundido el príncipe— hace tiempo que bebo copas de vino en la cena— Murmuró extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

— Ah…— La peliturquesa miró al menor buscando alguna pista de su preocupación, no era tonta y tampoco muy observadora, pero por lo que llevaba conociéndolo podía deducir que algo andaba mal— ¿Vienes de cenar? — el chico asintió y se apoyó en la marquesa de la cama.

— Ésta es más amplia que la de tu nave— Dijo el saiya observando la dimensión de la cama.

— Si… Papá era un poco exagerado para estas cosas— Sonrió la chica, el príncipe la miró por el rabillo del ojo y la vio reproducir nuevamente el filme— ¿Te quedarás un rato?

— Dormiré aquí— Bulma volteó hacia él sorprendida y volvió a pausar la película— ¿Qué?

— ¡Nada! — Exclamó aún sorprendida— ¿Estás seguro? Alguien podría verte salir o entrar ¡No lo sé! — el rubor en su rostro hizo sonreír al príncipe, le gustaba lo fácil que era comprenderla, ella era un libro abierto cuando no estaba alerta y eso era un punto a su favor, a su parecer, la chica era directa a diferencia suya que siempre escondía sus verdaderas intenciones.

— Teeb vigila— Los ojos de la chica se ampliaron sorprendida y balbuceó algo que él no logró descifrar— solo él lo sabe— Murmuró desviando la mirada.

— Oh…— Volvió a mirar la tv y presionó el botón en el control, lo dejó a un lado y antes de que el chico preguntara porqué cantaban los personajes ella se apoyó en su pecho— ¿Estás triste?

— No— Respondió frunciendo el ceño— ¿Por qué lo estaría? — la sintió acomodarse en su pecho y él bajó su brazo para rodear su cintura de modo posesivo.

— Tus ojos se ven tristes— Susurró levantando la cabeza para poder verlo a la cara, el saiya bufó divertido, no podía asumir algo que ni él mismo sabía o no se daba cuenta — deja que te suba el ánimo— Vegeta iba a preguntar cuando la chica de un movimiento se subió en su cadera, abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiendo su cuerpo responder al instante, Bulma no se molestó en pausar nuevamente la película, se dedicó a besarlo con dulzura que pronto pasó a pasión cuando el príncipe recuperó el mando de la situación.

Mientras las caricaturas hablaban y pasaban por situaciones difíciles, los adolescentes restregaban sus cuerpos en el otro, Bulma estaba sobre él meciendo su pelvis encima de su erección, las manos del saiyajin subían por debajo del vestido largo tanteando su piel con necesidad hasta posicionarlas en su cadera para intensificar los movimientos de la chica. Sin soltar sus labios la peliturquesa gimió en varias ocasiones, se alejó un minuto cuando sintió que el calor se hacía insoportable y bajo la atenta mirada penetrante del príncipe se quitó su pijama dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo a excepción de su pantaletas, volvió a besarlo al mismo tiempo que retomaba su cabalgata.

Vegeta movía sus caderas intentando sentirla en plenitud, el calor y el cosquilleo en su virilidad se intensificaba pero no era suficiente para gozar como lo hacía la peliturquesa, sus manos subieron hasta sus montes para presionarlos con fuerza contenida, la sintió temblar sobre él y supo que ella ya había alcanzado su dosis de placer. Ella respiró pausadamente mientras el guerrero seguía moviéndose en contra de su agotado cuerpo, el príncipe la sostuvo de sus nalgas a la vez que la hacía sentarse para cambiar de posición, pero ella lo detuvo.

— No he terminado— Susurró entre jadeos, el guerrero iba a protestar pero los labios rosa se lo impidieron, el beso fue corto y antes que él dijera alguna palabra la chica había bajado de sus caderas— ¡Es mi turno de tocar! — Exclamó con diversión.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ingenuo, pero las manos de la chica que bajaban desde su pecho hasta sus oblicuos y rozaban su pelvis le advirtió de sus intenciones, él miró expectante y ansioso, el rostro de la chica seguía ruborizado por la reciente actividad, se apoyó en sus codos levantándose levemente para poder ver el espectáculo; ella se sentó sobre sus propios pies entre las piernas del saiyajin, movió nerviosa sus manos hasta la erección escondida en el traje azul, el calor que desprendía el trozo de carne mimetizaba la humedad de la tela que ella misma había dejado. Ahora ambos comprendían ciertas cosas, como qué le pasaba a ella cuando estaba excitada y como lo podían comprobar por la evidencia que estaba en el traje del saiyajin, para el príncipe había sido toda una novedad, él solo sabía qué le pasaban a los hombres durante el acto, fue una sorpresa cuando aprendió a reconocer ciertas consecuencias en el cuerpo femenino.

Las tibias manos de la chica se colaron debajo de la tela azul, el chico tragó saliva cuando los dedos rozaron su virilidad y relamió sus labios cuando la mano izquierda de la peliturquesa sujetó debajo de la prenda su erección. Ambos levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo encontrándose con los ojos del otro, el chico estaba atento y ansioso, ella nerviosa y avergonzada.

— ¿Debería bajar el pantalón, no? — El príncipe asintió sin dejar de mirarla, y Bulma hubiera deseado en ese momento detener su idea y salir de allí— No me mires así… me apena— susurró desviando la mirada.

— Quiero verte hacerlo— Contestó con voz grave erizando los vellos de la humana y provocándole un cosquilleo en su intimidad.

— Bien… disfruta el show entonces— Murmuró mirándolo desde su posición, bajó la prenda exponiendo en gloria y majestad el trozo de carne endurecido y caliente, Bulma observó unos minutos el miembro, sentía sus mejillas arder más que nunca, no se había dado el tiempo de observar el cuerpo del príncipe, a menudo le avergonzaba por lo que evitaba hacerlo. Pero ahora allí estaba, estudiando su masculinidad, su mano temblorosa rodeó el falo ardiendo, levantó la mirada hacia él quien no perdía detalle de sus movimientos— ¿Cómo te gusta?

— Sube y baja tu mano— Respondió sin dejar de mirarla y ella obedeció sin romper el duelo de miradas. Mientras sus manos acariciaban el miembro del príncipe no dejaban de observarse, Bulma reconocía ciertas reacciones sutiles en su rostro debido al goce, no aguantó mucho y sin dejar de brindarle atención se acercó hacia él— agarra más fuerte— Susurró él cuando ella aproximó su rostro, al mismo tiempo que obedecía las indicaciones, sus labios se tocaron, las manos del saiyajin no tardaron en asaltar sus atributos, así, sin dejar de besarse, él tocándola y ella brindándole placer con sus manos iniciaron un nuevo juego para ellos.

Sus lenguas se enredaban compartiendo sus jugos, las manos del saiya se habían apoderado cada una de un seno y de una nalga, masajeando sin pausa; las manos de la chica se movían de arriba abajo a un ritmo constante, pronto el saiya ayudó a sus movimientos sumando un vaivén de caderas, cuando la respiración del saiyajin se volvió pausada la peliturquesa se alejó de él para brindarle mayor atención y él lo agradeció gruñendo en su oído antes que se alejara.

— Tú… boca— Jadeó él, la humana levantó la mirada hacia él confundida— úsala…

— ¿Cómo…?— Preguntó avergonzada, él gimió entre dientes y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y aplicando un poco de presión la guió hasta su virilidad— ¿Qué quieres que…?— él la empujó en contra de su virilidad y ella detuvo los movimientos de sus manos— ¿Vegeta…?— el saiya frunció el ceño y recogiendo el cabello largo de la chica con su mano la volvió a empujar contra su miembro.

— Usa tu boca— Gruñó demandante.

— ¿Quieres que… lo?— Miraba hacia arriba a su novio totalmente sorprendida, los ojos negros lujuriosos la miraban fijamente y entendió que no estaba bromeando, tragó saliva nerviosa y miró la masculinidad— solo la punta…— susurró avergonzada.

El príncipe sonrió victorioso cuando la mano izquierda blanquecina se apoderó del largo de su virilidad y sin dejar de subir y bajar ella abrió sus dulces labios y rozó la cabeza de su miembro, la notó nerviosa y eso lo excitó aún más. La chica lamió sugerentemente su miembro y él aguantó la respiración en ese momento, la vio fruncir el ceño y se preguntó qué sabor tendría para hacerla reaccionar así. La boca de la humana se apoderó de la punta de su masculinidad, al sentir la humedad el saiyajin cerró los ojos, totalmente agradecido. La combinación de movimientos más la lubricación y calidez que la boca de ella le brindaba lo elevó a un punto de placer completamente diferente, los juegos de antes eran excitantes y los disfrutaba pero esto era diferente, el nivel de goce era lejos lo más intenso que había sentido.

La mano del príncipe no soltó la melena y la guió al ritmo de su necesidad, Bulma no se quejó. Su mandíbula estaba cansada y que él guiara el ritmo le aliviaba la tarea. El sabor acido ya se había disipado, ahora su saliva había neutralizado el gustillo y le era más sencillo succionar su miembro, pronto lamió más que solo la punta, el guerrero la hacía cada vez bajar más y abarcar mayor longitud de su virilidad, su garganta empezaba a sufrir las consecuencias, la punta chocaba contra su cavidad bucal y costaba mantener su concentración, intentó alejarse pero la mano del saiya se lo impidió y sin darse cuenta la obligó a mantenerse allí hasta que él lo decidiera. A los movimientos que él lideraba sobre la melena de ella se sumaron los empujes de su cadera, la chica cerró los ojos sintiendo como estos por acto reflejo se llenaban de lágrimas, pero la situación no duró demasiado.

Él jadeó como nunca antes ella lo había oído, a eso se le sumó el líquido caliente que se esparramó en su lengua y garganta, sintió su masculinidad vibrar en su boca y soltar hasta la última gota en su lengua para por fin liberar la cabeza de la chica, Bulma se alejó bruscamente y tosió con fuerza escupiendo la mitad del líquido de sabor extraño y la otra mitad bebiéndola.

— Maldición…— Susurró el príncipe— ¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes? — preguntó jadeando.

— ¡Fue… horrible! — Exclamó ella recuperando la calma a la vez que limpiaba los rastros de saliva de su boca, el príncipe la miró con el ceño arrugado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente, su cabello estaba alborotado y le daba un aspecto salvaje a su parecer, se sentó acercándose a ella y la tomó de los brazos para arrastrarla junto a él hasta recostarse en la cama— ¡Estaba ahogándome!

— ¿Si? — Preguntó sorprendido— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

— ¡Lo intenté! Pero no parabas… al parecer te gustó bastante— El príncipe la miró unos segundos y sin premeditarlo la abrazó— ¿Sabes que es lo que acabamos de hacer?

— No…— Musitó él oliendo el aroma de su cabello— ¿Tu si?

— En mi planeta le llamaban… ehm sexo oral— Dijo avergonzada escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Preguntó él realmente curioso, la chica se alejó un poco y lo miró, esta vez ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y parecían bastante relajados, Bulma se alegró internamente de no ver esa preocupación en su mirada.

— Lo leí hace un tiempo en una revista, decía algo como "Los beneficios del sexo oral" creo…— Murmuró pensativa mirando hacia el techo— ¿Los saiyajin no hacen esto?

— No lo sé…— Respondió mirándola a los ojos— tú película terminó— Bulma volteó hacia la tv donde los créditos y una canción movida se oía, ni siquiera había prestado atención a la tv una vez que habían empezado a tocarse.

— ¡Diablos! ¿Quieres verla desde el principio? — Preguntó volteando hacia él, Vegeta observó sus ojos zafiro brillantes, sus mejillas acaloradas y sus labios ahora rojos por el esfuerzo y negó— ¿Por qué no? Es buena…

— Quiero hacer otras cosas…— Murmuró tomando su barbilla con suavidad que lo sorprendió incluso a él, los labios de la chica se abrieron ligeramente y él aprovechó para besarla, sintió un sabor diferente en su boca pero que al compartir pronto se fue desgastando, supuso que era su propio sabor.

Mientras ella se dejaba besar y tocar pensaba en lo afortunada que era, en ese momento se sentía más plena que nunca, y aunque iba dejando poco a poco de lado el pudor y la incomodidad al hacer cosas de "grandes", disfrutaba de igual manera estar con él. Aún no estaba lista para el paso que él esperaba, pero estaba segura que cuando eso sucediera, su relación se consolidaría todavía más.

Él en cambio, estaba poseído por una idea en mente… ¿Sería capaz de aguantar estar con alguien más deseándola del modo que la deseaba? No se imaginaba la situación, y al recordarlo volvía a sentirse ¿Culpable? Frunció el ceño al pensarlo, la besó con más intensidad y la movió de su cuerpo para posicionarla debajo de él con una fuerza y brusquedad que sorprendió a la chica; él no debía sentirse culpable, debía recordar su intención con ella ¿Por qué sentía que su noviazgo iba en serio cuando no era así? Una vez que se sacara el capricho de encima la olvidaría, debía recordarlo. Tenía que hacerlo lo antes posible ¿Cuánto tiempo más ella lo haría esperarla?

Esperaba por su sanidad mental que no demasiado, no quería pasar más tiempo del requerido con ella, en su interior, muy en el fondo temía hacerlo, cuando estaba con ella el tiempo se detenía, la comodidad de estar a su lado lo nublaba y su compañía le seducía constantemente. Y debía romper ese encantamiento antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Un mes! maldita Universidad x.x! por mí me tendrían actualizando semanalmente :c maldita pobreza... xDD

Respecto al cap... vaya hay muchas cosas que decir xd creo xD ehm, para empezar... ¿Creen que se desenvolvió bien? en lo personal me gustó mientras lo leía y editaba xDD pero bueno, no sé... un detalle que no tenía previsto se me ocurrió en el camino mientras escribía jajajaj pero me gustó mucho ese detalle (no diré cual es ese detalle :x ) . No solo se les complicará por los terceros que están interesados en ellos, ¡Hay tanto que les hará difícil la situación! ajajajja muevo mis manitos maliciosamente pensando en el Drama que se viene ajajja Como dije antes, es el último cap de ellos con esta edad, en el que viene Bulma tendrá 16 y Vegeta estará por cumplir 18, no sé si se habían dado cuenta pero se llevan como por 1 año y medio xDD están poco tiempo llevándose por un 1 año de diferencia xD en resumen, pasarán 2 años, no sé exactamente cuando cap serán de esta edad... lo tengo en duda aún, tengo el final claro de este fic, pero el como haré que lleguen a eso me hace dudar y pensar qué será lo mejor para darle más diversión y quedar conforme.

Sobre el "lime" o casi lemon, no sé que es la verdad ajajajaja ¿Quedó vulgar? rogaría que me lo dijeran :( no es la idea y quiero mejorar ¡Ayúdenme a ayudarlas! (?) ajajaj a todas nos conviene que mejore mi redacción ¿O no? xD Intenté por todos los medios hacerlos ver como novatos, a la larga son adolescentes que están recién haciendo ese tipo de cosas... Se pondrá intenso en el futuro :x Bulma ya le agarró el gustito al asunto xDDD ajajajaj Quise darle esa actitud de niña enamorada a Bulma, es decir, cuando tenía 16 en el principio de DB era bien ensoñadora a pesar de ser una genio xD creo que su inteligencia es aparte a su madurez.

En fin, no las molesto más xd perdón la Nota de autor tan amplia xDDD

Cuídense mucho! gracias por leer, por sus comentarios que me animan constantemente a seguir :) nos estamos leyendo!

PD: perdón por las faltas ortográficas, palabras a medio terminar o revueltas :( a veces se colan o no estoy 100% concentrada en editar ( es tedioso :c escribir se goza pero editar cansa xD)

Muchas muchas muchas gracias! nos leemos :)


	18. Chapter 18

EDADES: Vegeta: 17-18, Bulma: 16, Cauli: 17, Raditz: 19, Broly: 16, Teeb: 25.

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, lime (?).

* * *

Capítulo 18

Lo difícil de estar juntos

Sus pisadas se oían, aunque ella creyera lo contrario. A menudo pensaba que su sigilo había mejorado con el pasar del tiempo, que sus actuaciones y sus mentiras fluían con tal facilidad que a veces le espantaba ¿Realmente en eso se había convertido? No solo mentía, actuaba y fingía para sus amigos, también lo hacía con él, en un principio se excusaba que todo lo hacía para proteger su relación, pero cuando las mentiritas empezaron a escupirse sin disimulo en frente de su novio sin una pizca de arruga, empezó a preocuparse un poquito. Pero esa culpabilidad se iba así como llegaba, fugaz. Si se había vuelto una pequeña mentirosa se debía a situaciones puntuales, nada malo a su parecer. Le mentía a sus amigos y conocidos para poder estar con él, le mentía a él para… ¿Por qué le mentía?

El festejo del carnaval la sacó de su trance mental, tragó saliva y miró en ambas direcciones del hostal, y siguió su rumbo. Era el día 5 de su llegada a un planeta tropical. Los habían contratado para dar con un grupo de traidores escurridizos. Esa mañana-tarde los habían capturado, y las autoridades insistieron en que se quedaran al banquete, como siempre, el príncipe estaba dispuesto a gritar un rotundo "NO", bastó un mensaje de ella para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Así que ahí estaban, la última noche en el planeta _Umigh_.

A pesar del aire nocturno, se podía sentir la calidez del ambiente. Bulma iba vestida con un ligero vestido floreado que traslucía su bikini y unas sandalias delgadas, para ella, aquella misión fue como ir de vacaciones. No aportó mucho, más que revisar algunos aparatos e informaciones, el resto del tiempo lo pasó en alguna piscina o tomando sol. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás y reanudó su paso, unos minutos más tarde llegó a su dormitorio. Nuevamente miró en ambos lados asegurándose que nadie la siguiera ni viera, posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, como siempre, sin seguro. Sonrió con picardía y entró rápidamente cerrando detrás de sí.

Sus ojos zafiro miraron en la habitación a oscuras y no tardó en reconocer los muebles de la alcoba, era el único cuarto más amplio y con muebles finos y exquisitos. Había conocido el de sus amigos, y era similar al que compartía con Cauli, nada especial. Pero el del príncipe era otro nivel, digno de no solo el líder del escuadrón sino que también del príncipe de la raza guerrera. Siempre era así, apenas descubrían que tenían a nada menos que el heredero al trono del planeta Vegeta, los tratos hacia el joven se volvía como era de esperarse. Para la peliturquesa, aquello era otro motivo para sentirse una extraña… a veces, cuando por pedidos de él, ella iba a visitarlo en esas instancias furtivas entre misiones, se sentía como una… una concubina. Una chica siempre dispuesta para él, que iba a visitar sus elegantes aposentos, y cuando él se sintiera satisfecho, ella debía irse y fingir, mentir y omitir qué estuvo haciendo y con quien. Pero era en esos momentos en que la humana le mentía a él, era en esos momentos en que Bulma usaba sus tácticas con su novio. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su relación avanzara a un siguiente nivel sin haber obtenido algo a cambio, ya se sentía lo suficientemente vulnerable en su situación de noviazgo secreto como para darle en el gusto a su novio. Por eso, usaba cualquier excusa para escapar de sus peligrosas manos, a veces tenían discusiones por ello, pero siempre sabía cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión, además, sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de concretar su proyecto, pero para ello necesitaba tener el favor de él, y prefería tenerlo así, necesitado de ella para así, poder salirse con la suya. Quizás después, para agradecerle podría llegar a considerar acostarse con él, antes no.

— ¿Vegeta? — Preguntó mirando en cada rincón, pero su visión era limitada, no pudo ver al saiyajin cómodamente sentado en una silla ubicada al lado del ventanal— no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo… Cauli me interroga demasiado y aproveché que estaba en el baño— murmuró buscando con la mirada al príncipe.

— No tienes por qué darle explicaciones— Bulma contuvo la respiración por unos segundos al oír su grave tono de voz, a pesar de convivir diariamente con él, si no estaban juntos en misiones lo estaban en el planeta, después de que él entrenaba y cada uno cumplía con sus roles correspondientes, se veían por las noches en su nave, pero no se acostumbraba a ciertos detalles, su voz, su pasión, sus caricias, todo en él… siempre provocaba reacciones involuntarias ¿Algún día se acostumbraría?

— Basta con eso— Le reprochó mientras caminaba hacia él— ya te he dicho que somos amigas, y como tal… a veces nos contamos cosas— dijo encogiéndose de hombros al llegar a su lado, el príncipe la observó de pies a cabeza al verla frente a él. Bulma notó el velador al lado del guerrero y no tardó en inclinarse para encender la lámpara que no iluminó toda la habitación pero al menos le permitía observar su rostro serio e inexpresivo— y bien… ¿Para qué solicitó mi presencia, su alteza real? — Bromeó mientras apoyaba su mano en la rodilla izquierda del saiyajin empujándola suavemente hacia un lado, él bajó su pierna al mismo tiempo que se adueñaba de las caderas de ella, sus manos en cada lado sostuvieron su curva y miró con hambre como la peliturquesa tomaba el borde de su vestido y lo levantaba a la vez que se abría de piernas y caminaba hacia él dejándolo entre sus piernas, para finalmente sentarse sobre su pelvis.

Para Vegeta, cada movimiento felino de aquella mujer lo envolvía en un dilema constante, entre su razón y su instinto. Esa faceta coqueta lo enloquecía, aunque bien sabía que era su esencia y que con él solo dejaba fluir libremente sus movimientos, que solo él podía disfrutar de ello, no dejaba de molestarle. Odiaba cada vez que caminaba delante de algún grupo de machos, cuando les hablaba o seducía para conseguir algún favor. Lo odiaba. Pero él no podía hacer nada… porque delante de los demás solo eran príncipe y subordinada. Tampoco lo habían hablado antes, él no dejaría que su orgullo se viera más maltratado de lo que ya se sentía al tener que sucumbir a ella, a sus modos y tiempos…

Hace mucho que dejó de sentirse como una niña. Él se había encargado de ello. Cuando sus manos rasposas rosaban sus muslos como ahora, se preguntaba en qué momento había dejado de serlo en su totalidad, en el fondo siempre supo que nunca fue una niña normal aun cuando vivía en la Tierra, pero se sintió como tal un tiempo, claro, vivir rodeada de seres infinitamente más fuertes y crueles la hizo despertar. Ahora era la novia del príncipe de estos, y no porque sus ojos zafiro se hubieran fijado en él significaba que él era mejor que los demás en ese ámbito. Ella lo sentía, sentía sus instintos salvajes florecer cada vez que estaban juntos. Sabía de la fama que él poseía, y cuando estaban a solas podía ver destellos de aquello. Cuando ella intentaba alejarse, cuando él protestaba, cuando él le ordenaba, cuando él le exigía… no se sentía segura del todo con él. Sentía que caminaba sobre una cuerda floja, que a pesar de ganarse la confianza de él, no significaba que estaba libre de sus arranques de furia, por eso y más le mentía, por eso y más fingía, por eso y más se cuidaba de él a pesar de amarlo.

Bulma no confiaba en los saiyajin.

Jadeó al sentir las manos del guerrero presionar en su cadera empujándola contra la pelvis de él, sus uñas se enterraron en los hombros desnudos, siempre se inquietaba al sentir sus ansias. Muy bien sabía que él siempre la buscaba con un objetivo en mente. Cada vez era más complicado intentar persuadirlo de lo contrario, buscar excusas y calmar su mal humor por consecuencia de sus negativas. Sentía que la relación estaba pasando por un momento de fragilidad que si no sabía usar bien sus cartas, podría quedarse sin él y sin sus ansiados beneficios políticos y sociales.

— No puedo quedarme mucho rato…— Le susurró en el oído y mordisqueó su oreja con suavidad, las manos del saiyajin agarraron su trasero y la restregó sobre su erección— ¿A qué hora nos iremos mañana?

— Sabes la respuesta— Gruñó él impaciente, buscó la curva de su cuello y antes de probar su piel se dio el tiempo de olerla, su aroma… siempre lo acompañaba, estuviera allí o no con él. Era como una dulce pesadilla, una pesadilla real, donde ella lo perseguía constantemente, en sueños, en duchas, en cenas, en entrenamientos y solo se calmaba cuando la veía, cuando por fin la tenía en sus brazos, pero esa sed, esa necesidad solo se veía reducida a unos toques fugaces y besos de los que él ya empezaba a cansarse, su hambre no se iba, su capricho crecía, su orgullo se reducía y su control flaqueaba.

Besó su cuello, ella cerró sus ojos. Lo amaba… amaba sus labios, su forma de tocarla y el deseo que despertaba en él, pero ella era práctica. Podía separar las cosas, y a pesar del amor que sentía por su novio, no se sentía lista para algo más. Le aterraba la idea de hecho.

— Bulma…— Abrió los ojos al oírlo, ya sabía que palabras diría y ya preparaba alguna excusa que él pudiera tolerar— hagámoslo— aquella orden la había oído salir de su boca más veces que su propio nombre, y no sabía si indignarse o reírse al respecto.

— ¿Aquí? — Preguntó fingiendo incomodidad— no lo sé…— gimoteó abrazándolo, los brazos del príncipe rodearon su cintura y la apretó pegándola a su cuerpo— no me gustaría que mi primera vez fuese en un lug—

— Déjate de estupideces— La interrumpió él separándose de su cuello para mirarla a la cara— lo haremos ahora— el miedo se apoderó del cuerpo de la adolescente, él ignoró su rostro petrificado por el horror y se puso de pie sin soltar su cuerpo, involuntariamente Bulma rodeó su cintura con sus piernas agarrándose a él.

Vegeta la dejó caer sobre la cama, y antes que pudiera arrinconarla con su propio cuerpo ella se alejó, frunció sus cejas viéndola arrastrarse hacia atrás apegándose a la pared un segundo y al siguiente gatear hacia el lado para bajarse. Pero él era más veloz, no tardó en impedirle su escape sosteniendo su tobillo, la arrastró hacia él nuevamente y la miró molesto. Sus ojos negros a pesar de la oscuridad podían reflejar su furia y ella lo sentía. Era en esos momentos en que Bulma desconfiaba de él. En que le temía.

— ¡Vegeta! — Exclamó frunciendo sus delgadas cejas— ¡Ya suéltame! — el príncipe en vez de obedecerla se subió sobre su cuerpo, Bulma tenía problemas cuando eso pasaba, él era fuerte, más grande y si quería, podía matarla de un parpadeo. Bien sabía que sí él se proponía no dejarla ir esa noche, podía hacerlo con facilidad.

— Más tarde— Gruñó él subiendo sus manos por los muslos blanquecinos— me has hecho esperar bastante…— le susurró con su voz varonil, Bulma se estremeció y no solo por miedo. El saiyajin acercó sus labios a los de ella y le robó un beso, luego dos, tres y el cuarto lo alargó, dejó que la pasión y el calor hablaran por él. Y ella supo descifrar todo eso.

Y no debía dejar que él moviera un dedo más sobre ella.

— Vegeta… no quiero hacerlo— Le murmuró con voz firme mientras él besaba su cuello— ¿Me estás oyendo? — él no respondió, la peliturquesa mordió su labio inferior desesperada, sentía que el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos— Vegeta para…— sintió como sus bragas eran bajadas sin cuidado y se tensó, juntó sus piernas con fuerza, pero su fuerza era comparada a la de una hormiga para él. Cuando el saiyajin se alejó lo suficiente para quitarle su ropa interior, ella volvió a alejarse— Vegeta— dijo con voz de advertencia, que solo molestó al guerrero.

— Basta— Le ordenó el príncipe— ya me cansé de tus excusas— los ojos de la peliturquesa se abrieron de la indignación, cuando el guerrero intentó acercarse las manos de ella en su pecho se lo impidieron.

— Y tendrás que seguir cansándote— Dijo intentando sonar segura— dame mis bragas— Vegeta la miró fijamente, sentía su respiración pesada y ruidosa, pero no le importó, era lo mínimo que podía contener en su cuerpo cuando lo que quería era explotar de rabia y frustración. Se alejó de ella como si quemara, Bulma pudo respirar tranquila y contuvo el suspiro de alivio, estiró su mano hacia él para que le entregara su ropa pero el saiyajin arrugó la prenda en sus manos y la lanzó hacia el otro lado de la habitación chocando con la puerta— que maduro de tu parte…— susurró mirándolo con desprecio, se bajó de la cama sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, apenada caminó hacia la salida y recogió su ropa interior, no se preocupó si él la estaba observando, no sería primera vez que la vería, dejó un pie en cada agujero de la tela y la subió junto a su falda.

El saiyajin sintió la puerta abrirse y azotarse después de eso. Miró los pliegues de las cobijas donde ella estuvo recostada, su rabo se deshizo de su nudo y se meneó de lado a lado. ¿De qué servía dormir con otras, si lo que sentía por ella no amainaba? El puto plan de su padre era un asco… habían asignado a cinco hembras fértiles, fuertes, y mayores que él por un par de años, para ser las madres del futuro heredero. Se acostaba con una diferente cada mes en solo una única oportunidad. No recordaba cuantas veces se había acostado con la misma hembra, no recordaba sus rostros ni sus cuerpos, ni sus voces. Era solo coito. Coito preciso, breve y desagradable.

Pensaba en ella para rendir, pensaba en ella para terminar… la usaba a ella antes de ir a esa horrorosa sala, porque sabía que después de sus "no" estaría más molesto y excitado que normalmente. En dos años, ninguna de las cinco se había preñado… ¿Podría tener más mala suerte? El único día en que se obligaba aquello no estaba sirviendo. Ni para su padre ni para él. Y sentía que le daba igual, él ya no tenía claro que paso dar. Estaba pensando seriamente en terminar con esa estupidez, no servía. Y ya estaba cansado mentalmente de todo aquello… era un martirio extraño, como si su cuerpo ardiera cada vez que tocaba a otra y ni toda la imaginación del mundo lograba hacerle creer que a quién follaba era a su novia.

Se sentía patético.

(…)

Abrió la puerta de golpe, aun con el ceño fruncido por su reciente disputa con el príncipe, pero sus pasos se detuvieron en el umbral al ver a Cauli sentada en su cama mirándola fijamente. Bulma alzó una ceja y cerró la puerta fingiendo calma que no sentía y, sobre todo, fingiendo, intentando actuar con normalidad.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — La voz femenina pero firme de su amiga fue lo único que se oyó en los primeros segundos. Bulma caminó hacia su cama y buscó entre sus cosas esparramadas sobre la colcha la capsula de su ropa.

— ¿Estás interrogándome? — Preguntó con diversión dándole la espalda mientras removía las capsulas, maldijo su desorden, no debió sacarlas de la cajita.

— ¿No me dirás? — Los ojos negros no se perdían detalle de sus movimientos, de su respiración, del sudor que caía con gracia sobre la piel de su cuello.

— Estaba en el carnaval— Respondió fingiendo una risa amistosa, la verdad era que empezaba a hartarse de los constantes cuestionamientos de la pelinegra, sentía que en vez de amigas eran madre-hija, y ella no quería otra madre que no fuera la mujer rubia amorosa que recordaba.

Cauli estrechó sus ojos y la miró con curiosidad, llamando la atención de la peliturquesa que pareció sentir la intensidad de su mirada al voltear hacia ella, Bulma le sonrió un segundo y volvió a su búsqueda. El único pensamiento que rondaba a la saiyajin era el por qué su única amiga le mentía. Hace tiempo que lo venía notando, sus mentiras, sus nervios, su distanciamiento… ya no se quedaba a dormir en su nave-hogar, pasaban tardes juntas, pero nada más, era como si la peliturquesa siempre tuviera algo más que hacer. Pero lo que la inquietaba eran las mentiras, mentiras que había desmenuzado poco a poco, a propósito, o sin siquiera notarlo, como ahora. Ella acababa de llegar del carnaval… y estaba segura de cuál sería la segunda parte de su mentira.

— ¿Con Raditz? — Preguntó desviando la mirada.

— ¡Claro! ¿Con quién más? — Y río la humana. Y Cauli contuvo la respiración. No se atrevió a mirarla, mordió su labio inferior y apretó sus manos en puños, conteniéndose de gritarle y encararla, ella acababa de ver a Raditz junto a unas nativas bebiendo y riendo. La saiya dudaba de esa supuesta relación entre el saiyajin molestoso y su amiga, no notaba atracción entre ellos, tensión sexual ni mucho menos interés por parte de ninguno hacia el otro. Había visto al saiyajin de melena larga en más de una ocasión con alguna hembra, y aunque se lo decía a Bulma y esta se reía y le restaba importancia, algo le decía que realmente no le importaba, que la relación era falsa y que su amiga no tenía ni un ápice de interés en el imbécil de Raditz, no la culpaba, ella no le veía nada de atractivo al saiyajin pero ¿Por qué mentirle?

Bulma apretó la capsula con su ropa recién encontrada y buscó su pijama, guardó el resto y se desvistió, su amiga volteó hacia ella justo en ese momento y abrió sus ojos como plato al ver lo que parecía la marca de una mano en su nalga izquierda. Era notorio, la piel rojiza sobresalía de la blanquecina, pero Cauli no pudo preguntar ni decir nada ¿Cómo hacerlo? No quería escuchar otra mentira de ella… le dolía que no confiara, pero se reprendía mentalmente al pensar que ella misma tampoco era el ejemplo de confianza… entre ellas había mentiras, y eso la entristecía. Vio a su amiga ponerse su ropa de dormir, suspiró y la imitó. Sin decir palabras, apagaron las luces y fingieron dormir, hasta que sus cuerpos se cansaran y sus mentes se apagaran.

* * *

Un mes después

Planeta Vegeta

Lo vio pasar sin siquiera regalarle una mirada, y Bulma supo que él estaba más molesto que de costumbre. Fingió, como bien sabía hacerlo, que todo estaba bien, que estaba feliz de llegar por fin al planeta rojo y de ver a sus amigos.

— Muero de hambre— Miró hacia el menor del grupo que no había crecido nada en dos años— ya vámonos Raditz ¡Quiero comer! — exigió en un berrinche, el saiya sin mirarlo apretaba botones en su Scouter ignorando a todos.

— ¿Quieres ir a la Capital? — Dijo Broly, Bulma miró sorprendida al saiyajin silencioso, siempre salía con arrebatos inesperados, sonrió al chico y asintió sin responder mientras Cauli miraba la situación atenta, observando a la pareja y luego al mayor del grupo, intentando buscar algo que delatara o desmintiera sus propias teorías. Pero no halló nada…

— ¡Broly! — La voz imponente y grave del príncipe resonó en el lugar, el grupo miró hacia la salida donde el saiyajin estaba de pie mirándolo aparentemente molesto— el informe—y salió del lugar ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

Cauli aguantó el suspiro al verlo, siempre era un martirio verlo desprender tanta autoridad, masculinidad y orgullo con una simple orden, ella se estremecía de solo oírlo.

— No sé porque me lo repite, si ya lo sé— Murmuró sin emoción el saiyajin, Bulma sonrió maliciosa sin dejar de mirar el umbral donde antes estuvo el príncipe, podía estar muy molesto, pero siempre tendría esos arranques de celos que ella reconocía, aunque él no lo supiera. Lo conocía demasiado, había aprendido a leer algunos gestos y miradas. Así como él con ella, cada vez costaba más ocultar sus emociones del otro.

— Nos vemos más tarde o mañana— Dijo la humana mientras encapsulaba su nave— debo ir al laboratorio.

— Te acompaño hasta allí— Murmuró Broly, Bulma le sonrió y caminaron juntos hasta la salida, Kakarotto con las manos en su cabeza los siguió unos metros más atrás.

Cauli estrechó sus ojos mirando la escena con suspicacia, miró de soslayo al saiya de melena larga que caminaba sin mirar el camino concentrado en su Scouter sin dejar de mensajearse.

— ¿Te parece bien? — Preguntó acercándose hacia el guerrero, Raditz miró hacia abajo sorprendido al oírla, Cauli miraba hacia arriba por la diferencia de altura, vio la confusión en sus ojos— que se vayan juntos ¿Te parece bien?

— ¿Quiénes? — Preguntó confundido.

— Bulma y Broly— Respondió al mismo tiempo que ambos caminaban hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué tiene que se vayan juntos? — Preguntó confundido.

— ¿No te dan celos que tu novia hable y esté con otros? — Preguntó sin rodeos pendiente de cada gesto o reacción de su compañero, sus ojos se abrieron unos milímetros, pero ella lo notó. Y fue bastante revelador.

— Claro que no— Respondió Raditz sonriendo— Broly es nuestro amigo—fue el turno de Cauli de sorprenderse, quizás estaba siendo paranoica… asintió y se adelantó dejando atrás al saiyajin— así que tengo novia…— susurró sonriendo divertido— tienes mucho que explicarme Bulma…—negó sin dejar de sonreír y siguió su camino hasta llegar donde su hermano menor.

Laboratorio central

Luego de corroborar los avances del nuevo proyecto, que consistía en modificar los minerales de la tierra para mejorar la agricultura, la peliturquesa buscó la carpeta de su proyecto más importante entre los papeles de su escritorio, abrió cajones y cerró otros.

— Maldición— Murmuró en voz baja, inevitablemente los nervios afloraron, no podía dejar que nadie viera esos documentos ¡Y se le ocurría dejarlos en su escritorio! ¿Más torpe podía ser? Era su trabajo de los últimos años, su esfuerzo, su tiempo libre… todo invertido en la formulación de su empresa, en el resurgir de Corporation Capsule.

— ¿Nuevamente problemas con tu desorden? — Bulma literalmente sacó su cabeza del cajón para levantar la mirada hacia la voz masculina— luces bien…

— Sabes que siempre luzco bien, Turles— Le reprochó con un puchero— solo perdí un documento…— susurró volviendo su atención a su búsqueda— ¿Qué te trae por acá?

— Nada en particular— Susurró él mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie prestara atención a su charla con la científica.

— Oh…— Murmuró mirando sus cosas— ¿Sabías que llegamos hace unas horas?

— No— Mintió— ¿Y Teeb?

— Almorzando— Respondió sin mirarlo, perdiéndose la sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro.

— Tengo algo que quisiera mostrarte— La adolescente de modo inconsciente prestó atención, detuvo su búsqueda y lo observó expectante— te había dicho antes que he estado experimentando con unas plantas… ¿Quieres ir a verlas?

— Eso suena interesante— Respondió su mente curiosa— ¿Dónde las tienes?

— En mi casa— Dijo de modo casual— mañana estoy libre ¿Quieres ir? — Repasó mentalmente su horario, buscó en su memoria algún compromiso o tarea, pero no encontró nada.

— ¡Claro! No tengo nada que hacer mañana— Turles le sonrió y asintió, no pudo evitar entusiasmarse con la idea, las ansias fueron instantáneas.

— Bien… mañana paso por ti al laboratorio— Dijo el consejero dándole la espalda— ¡Ah! No le digas a Teeb— Bulma parpadeó confundida, y el saiyajin adulto no tardó en explicarse para no levantar sospechas— últimamente está algo cansado, pensé que podría descansar mientras yo te cuido— se quedaron viendo unos segundos, donde Bulma pensó en sus palabras y Turles estudió sus gestos infantiles tratando de contener sus instintos.

— Bien…— Asintió pensativa— nos vemos mañana entonces— el saiyajin celebró internamente y se despidió con su mano en un gesto simple y fugaz, pero que dejaba en claro la amistad que había entre ambos. Bulma observó al hombre irse sin mirar a ningún trabajador en la habitación, volvió a pensar en Teeb ¿Estaría bien no decirle? Ella sabía que podía contar con el joven saiyajin para cualquier cosa, era su confidente y a quién siempre le contaba cuando discutía con Vegeta. Era el único ser en el planeta que sabía de su relación con el príncipe, su novio parecía confiar en él y eso hizo que ella inevitablemente también lo hiciera, claro, su tipo de confianza era diferente, ella lo dejaba ver cuando le contaba sus problemas y tonterías de adolescente, Vegeta cuando le confiaba misiones secretas, cuando contaba con él para poder relajarse al estar en la nave de la humana. Por lo mismo… no le veía nada de malo en decirle al saiyajin es más, él lo entendería y se relajaría al saber que estaba con Turles y podría descansar de sus locuras.

Media hora tardó en encontrar la carpeta, negó meciendo sus mechones turquesas, y salió del laboratorio. Caminó a pasos lentos mientras revisaba las hojas de su trabajo, ignoró las miradas lascivas de los guardias o guerreros que pasaban por los pasillos públicos del palacio, ya se había acostumbrado. Siguió su paso hasta el ala privada del castillo, donde según el camino que tomara podía llevarla al pasillo del Rey o del príncipe. Pero ella sin saberlo, siguió por el pasillo que antes le pertenecía a la madre del príncipe, en donde se ubicaba su "hogar". Solo avanzó un par de metros cuando oyó pasos detrás, volteó curiosa para ver a su novio doblar hacia el camino principal, supuso que venía de sus aposentos, su cabello estaba mojado y su armadura reluciente.

— ¡Vegeta! — El aludido detuvo su paso, la había visto pero prefirió ignorarla, su humor aún era delicado para cruzar palabras con ella… oyó los pasos suaves de la humana al acercarse, pero no volteó a verla— ¿Quieres venir a cenar más tarde? — preguntó abrazando la carpeta contra su pecho.

— No— Bulma abrió la boca ligeramente, la invitación estaba demás, ella lo sabía, él iba a verla todo el tiempo y siempre se comía su comida le preparara o no algo especial para él ¿Por qué se negaba ahora? Frunció el ceño confundida, pero su confusión tuvo que quedar en segundo plano cuando lo vio seguir caminando.

— ¡Oye, espera! — Exclamó— ¿Estás molesto? — el príncipe detuvo su paso nuevamente, volteó ligeramente hacia ella y Bulma no tenía que ser un genio para saber que sí lo estaba— la que debería estar molesta soy yo ¡Fuiste grosero! — chilló dejando una mano en su cintura— estás siendo infantil.

— Tú menos que nadie— Su voz parecía atravesar sus células haciéndola vibrar, Bulma miró aturdida y lo oyó muda, su presencia la hacía sentir pequeña— puede tratarme de infantil, estoy harto de tus niñerías—Bulma observó seria al saiyajin, sabía que no podía decir nada en ese momento, y no porque no supiera que decir sino porque él no entendería ni daría su brazo a torcer, él seguía molesto, y ella solo debía esperar que las aguas se calmaran. Él no esperó respuesta, la miró con desprecio, ese desprecio que no se iba por más que quisiera, ese desprecio que siempre estaba latente por uno u otro motivo, esa rabia involuntaria que ella le hacía sentir desde que se conocieron. Bufó molesto y siguió su camino.

Oyó como ella lo imitó y siguió su rumbo, en direcciones opuestas, pero con las ideas similares en mente. Era complicado tener una relación.

Cuando el saiyajin llegó a su destino, tuvo que esperar que algunos sujetos salieran de la sala de consejo, no tenía intenciones de ser partícipe de algún reclamo o bobería, no tenía cabeza ni ánimos para aquello. Se apoyó en la muralla y esperó. Haber llegado al planeta rojo le recordó que era día de consumación, cosa que solo empeoró su humor. Estaba harto, no quería saber más de hembras y sexo. No con ellas al menos. No vio los rostros de saiyajines al salir del cuarto, ignoró reverencias y cuando creyó que el último salió, entró al cuarto. Su padre organizaba unos papeles cuando levantó la mirada al oírlo entrar, segundos más tarde siguió con su atención en los documentos. Vegeta se sentó dos puestos lejos del Rey, miró con ojo crítico el lugar, odiando todo a su alrededor.

— Te ves de malas— Murmuró el Monarca sin dejar mover papeles— ¿Algo anda mal?

— No— Respondió sin mirarlo. El Rey no dijo nada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo siendo importunados por el ruido de los papeles al rosarse. Unos cuantos minutos después el Rey terminó de organizar el papeleo, apiló una hoja sobre la otra por orden y suspiró, miró a su hijo y lo notó en la misma posición que antes.

— Hay que aumentar los encuentros— Dijo el Rey, Vegeta frunció el ceño y volteó lentamente hacia su padre— nuevamente, la hembra de turno no se preñó— el príncipe guardó silencio, una sola idea pasaba por su mente… ¿Cómo rayos iban a aumentar las frecuencias para aparearse si con suerte podía tomarlas? Para el príncipe era un suplicio, hacía un enorme esfuerzo por cumplir con su deber y honor, pero no era estúpido. El mismo orgullo que lo obligaba a doblegarse y hacer aquello para convencerse que no estaba enfermo, que su obsesión con Bulma era un tropiezo tonto del que pronto se olvidaría, lo incitaba a negarse. A no seguir con esa abominación, él no quería, él nunca quiso, y no tenía por qué obligarse a hacer algo que no quería.

— No soy un animal de criadero— Gruñó mirándolo fríamente. Su padre cubrió su boca con su mano enguantada y lo estudió con su mirada, sus ojos viejos observaron cada gesto de su hijo, intentando buscar algún indicio o algo que le hiciera entender el por qué, el por qué su hijo era tan extraño, siendo un macho normal, no debería estar negándose a tener coito, su hijo había exigido a hacer aquello de modo sutil y secreto, donde tomaba una única vez a una hembra por cada mes, primero asegurándose que la hembra de turno no se hubiera preñado para no tomar a otra innecesariamente. ¿Qué adolescente renegaba del sexo con hembras mayores y atractivas al ojo saiyajin? Solo su hijo.

— Hablé con la hembra del mes anterior— Notó como el cuerpo de su hijo se tensó, vio el rabo de su heredero desenredarse de su cintura de un solo golpe y él comprendió que lo había hecho enfadar, su hijo desde que era un bebé que azotaba su cola cuando se enojaba o hacía rabietas, eso no había cambiado del todo— no tuve opción— gruñó él a la defensiva— esto ya es demasiado...

— ¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó levantando su voz, el Rey abrió los ojos sorprendido, justo en ese momento Bardock había entrado al salón y al ver la escena salió rápidamente.

— Esto— Repitió el Rey moviendo su mano de lado a lado apuntándolos a ambos— siempre que te toco el tema de aumentar los encuentros te alteras, tuve que hablar con alguna de las hembras… necesito entenderte— Vegeta tembló en su asiento, apretó sus puños y miró el barniz de la mesa fina— ¿Hay alguna hembra que… te guste? Porque no encuentro otro motivo para el que estés actuando de este modo, si hay un—

— ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! — Gritó el adolescente interrumpiéndolo— ¡Me cansé! — Vegeta miró a su padre con rabia, todo el estrés y el odio que sentía en ese momento se vio reflejado en sus actos y palabras— ¡Estoy harto de no tener privacidad! Todo el puto mundo quiere saber a quién me follo y a quién no ¡Me aburrí! — el Rey contuvo el aliento al ver y oír el arranque de ira de su hijo, la experiencia tratando con su retoño le decía que debía dejarlo terminar, a pesar de que aún era un adolescente que pronto cumpliría 18 años, el genio del saiyajin era de los mil demonios y aunque él era su padre y el Rey, prefería no empeorarlo— me cansé del estúpido plan de procrear un heredero ¡Si tanto quieres uno, hazlo tú mismo y preña a alguna hembra! — exhaló con fuerza, en esas palabras iba toda la rabia que sentía el príncipe, con él mismo y con su situación. Después de unos minutos se sintió estúpido, por haber reaccionado así, por haber perdido la calma y demostrar que la situación lo tenía de todo menos feliz. Sobre todo, por exponerse. Respiró agitado y desvió la mirada, no quería saber qué pensaba su padre de él en ese momento, no quería saberlo jamás…

— ¿Por qué no eres honesto conmigo? — La voz calmada de su padre lo irritó, pero su pregunta lo incomodó aún más que su irritabilidad, frunció sus cejas espesas y lo miró echando chispas, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué se quería follar a su científica estrella? ¿Qué estaba tan encaprichado con ella que había accedido a tanta estupidez rebajando su propio orgullo y dignidad en el proceso? Deshonor. Se sentía sucio de solo pensarlo, de solo asumirlo. No podía seguir rebajándose y permitir que alguien más lo supiera— las hembras dijeron que tú no querías estar con ellas…— abrió los ojos sorprendido, su padre parecía sereno— que notaban que solo cumplías con tu deber… que hasta parecía que sentías asco— desvió la mirada, más incómodo que antes, no podía negar aquello, no era experto en actuación, no podía fingir que disfrutaba de algo cuando no era así— ¿Te gustan los machos? — y los minutos se detuvieron entre ambos.

El Rey observó mudo como su hijo se ponía de pie lentamente, su cola se enredaba en su cintura y hacía la silla hacia atrás al levantarse. El rostro serio y sombrío de su hijo le advertía no decir palabra alguna, quizás se había pasado de la raya ¡Pero no podía culparlo! Debía asumir que actuaba extraño, era natural en su posición cuestionare aquello, pero ver el semblante de su hijo lo hizo sentir de cierto modo culpable, supuso que había herido su orgullo con su pregunta. Los pasos del príncipe al salir del salón fueron lo único que rompió el silencio tenso y abismal, se quedó viendo el vacío un tiempo, no supo cuánto. Cuando su amigo y consejero entró él seguía viendo su reflejo en el barniz de la mesa.

— Hasta el pasillo se oyó el grito del príncipe— Levantó la mirada asustado de que alguien hubiera oído lo que habían hablado allí— ¿De qué está harto?

— ¿Solo eso se oyó? — Preguntó agachando la mirada.

— Si— Murmuró al ver el rostro perdido de su amigo.

— No sé qué hacer con ese crío— Acarició su sien con su mano intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que lo amenazaba— suspendió lo del heredero…— Bardock guardó silencio, buscó las palabras más simples y sinceras para decir al respecto, pero no las encontró. Una única idea pasaba por su cabeza y el Rey no la entendía o más bien, no la asumía. El padre de los amigos de la peliturquesa, estaba convencido que el príncipe sentía atracción por la científica, las pistas estaban ahí mismo, a la luz y presencia de todos, pero el Rey las ignoraba, él en cambio no olvidaba. Un ser tan orgulloso como el príncipe no perdería la oportunidad para eliminar algo o alguien que no le agradara, si la había atacado antes podía hacerlo de nuevo, que eso hubiera cambiado era lo que le hacía pensar aquello. Ahora la toleraba ¿Por qué? Antes no toleraba su olor y ahora estaban en el mismo grupo de misiones y no había oído nunca ningún incidente, es más, hasta sabía que cuando se dividían la humana y el príncipe hacían pareja. Él no era ciego, el Rey se obligaba a serlo.

— Déjalo… tú hijo está concentrado en otras cosas— Fue lo único que pudo decir.

(…)

Cuando salió de su nave esa mañana no se quedó sintiendo los rayos de sol en su piel, en cambio, miró con el ceño fruncido y las manos en su cintura al saiyajin a los pies de la rampa.

— Te dije que no vinieras— Le dijo de modo acusador mientras bajaba y se cruzaba de brazos. El adulto joven alzó una ceja expectante, ¿Cuándo entendería que él trabajaba para la Realeza y no para ella? Nunca quizás, pero prefería no discutirlo, era perder el tiempo… la adolescente tenía más carácter que cualquier hembra que hubiera conocido y no entendía del todo como el príncipe la soportaba, a él le costaba mucho hacerlo. Pero lo hacía, netamente por su honor, a él le confiaban aquella aburrida misión y debía cumplirla, además, sabía que así podía ayudar al heredero, y lo prefería de ese modo, ser él quien cubriera su espalda lo animaba, ser de confianza para el joven príncipe lo llenaba de dicha que no podía ignorar.

— Y te he dicho que no recibo órdenes tuyas— Bulma bufó y desvió la mirada evitando que él viera su sonrojo, aunque para el saiya era más que notorio. Pero no podía evitarlo, era una costumbre desde su infancia y aun después de tantos años no se le quitaba del todo, mandar era uno de sus "defectos" más molestos, que a menudo la metían en problemas, pero poco a poco intentaba contenerlos…

— Como sea— Chistó la humana— puedes descansar de mí, por hoy al menos— Teeb parpadeó observándola pasar de largo, no era experto en tratar al género opuesto, pero algo le decía que estaba más sensible que lo habitual.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Preguntó siguiéndola de cerca.

— Sé que te molesto— Respondió orgullosa sin mirarlo.

— No… eso está claro— Bulma frunció el ceño al oírlo, esa frialdad única de Teeb le dolía, pero bien sabía que era normal en los saiyajin, después de todo eran culturas completamente distintas— pero ¿Por qué insinúas que puedo descansar hoy? ¿Qué es lo que harás?

— Turles me invitó a ver un experimento— Respondió sin mirarlo— estaré con él en su casa, así que ve a descasar por ahí—Teeb observó su mano pequeña que movió con descuido hacia él, pero no pensó en su aparente calma y confianza con que decía aquello, otra idea retorcida incomodó al saiyajin, y antes de siquiera meditarlo habló.

— Iré contigo— Bulma volteó hacia él al mismo tiempo que detenía su paso, aún estaban en medio del pasaje antes de llegar al cruce— ¿Qué?

— No es necesario— Murmuró mirándolo atenta— es tu momento para que te libres de mí, al menos por hoy.

— Mi trabajo es escoltarte— Respondió volviendo a caminar sin esperarla— y solo el Rey puede ordenarme descansar de ti.

— Pero estaré con Turles… un consejero del Rey— Dijo frunciendo el ceño trotando despacio para alcanzarlo— esto no tiene por qué volverse tedioso, sería solo un arreglo entre nosotros ¿No? —la peliturquesa detuvo su trote cuando el saiyajin detuvo su paso, vio confundida como el adulto joven volteaba hacia ella para luego observar hacia todos lados, buscando algo a su parecer— ¿Teeb?

— Déjame preguntarte algo…— Susurró con su voz grave, Bulma tragó saliva nerviosa, de pronto el semblante serio y misterioso del guerrero la inquietó y a la vez la invadió de curiosidad y expectación— ¿Turles te dijo que fueras sola? — la peliturquesa abrió la boca ligeramente, y no necesitó responder para que el astuto saiyajin se hiciera una idea—…vamos entonces ¿Dónde te esperaría?

Bulma no respondió, en cambio asintió pensativa y juntos retomaron el paso. No dejaba de preguntarse el motivo de su reacción, sentía que algo le ocultaba el guerrero y eso la asustaba, pero, sobre todo, la desesperaba por no saber qué se tejía entre manos, no le gustaba estar al margen de las cosas, a menudo interrogaba de modo sutil a su novio para enterarse de los nuevos tratados o de las reuniones, rara vez conseguía información, pero cuando lo lograba no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para darle su opinión al respecto, y aunque ella no lo sabía, esa opinión el príncipe la tomaba en cuenta y se la exponía a su padre.

No habían puesto un punto de encuentro, o no lo recordaba al menos, pero ella supuso que sería en el laboratorio, y no se equivocó. Cuando ambos llegaron al recinto, el gemelo de armadura oscura estaba revisando unos documentos junto a un grupo de técnicos, al oír la voz de la humana al saludar a uno que otro compañero de laboratorio, el consejero levantó la mirada, pero controló cualquier tipo de emoción al ver al hijo de Nappa a su lado.

— ¡Hola! — Saludó Bulma, los ojos negros repasaron con rapidez su apariencia, intentando no centrarse en sus atributos femeninos que lucían atractivos con su vestimenta ajustada bajo su percepción.

— ¿Qué tal? — Preguntó sonriendo, miró al joven y asintió en su dirección, Teeb devolvió su saludo de modo automático— hace tiempo que no te veía… cada vez estás más grande.

— No más que mi padre— Respondió serio. Turles asintió sin dejar de sonreír y miró a la adolescente, Bulma observaba a ambos expectante.

— Bueno… puedes ir a descansar Teeb, me haré cargo de Bulma— El hijo del General estrechó sus ojos con suspicacia— iremos a ver unos experimentos, te aburrirás si nos acompañas ¿No?

— No puedo dejarla sola, son órdenes del Rey— Turles sin borrar la sonrisa burlesca de sus labios (cosa que irritaba más al joven) asintió con calma.

— Pero no estará sola, estará conmigo— Debatió el adulto, ambos saiyajin se quedaron viendo, en una disputa silenciosa donde negro contra negro se estudiaban e intimidaban, Bulma no era idiota, pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

— Eh… descuida Teeb, Turles me vendrá a dejar al palacio— Murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en sus labios rosa.

— Sigo órdenes del Rey— Respondió tajando la discusión.

— Teeb… siempre tan correcto y honorable— Murmuró riendo el gemelo de Bardock— bien, si no tienes problemas con pasar una tarde de ciencias, eres bienvenido— Teeb asintió ocultando su asco bajo una máscara de indiferencia, observó como el saiya volvía su atención a los papeles en sus manos moviéndolos a su parecer de modo nervioso— déjenme revisar unos asuntos…

Científica y escolta se hicieron a un lado mientras el consejero parecía trabajar junto a un encargado del laboratorio. Bulma miraba de vez en cuando al joven, parecía pensativo y sobre todo alerta, no recordaba haberlo visto de ese modo antes. Era como si hubiera una amenaza presente, pero ella no lograba encontrar el origen de esa supuesta amenaza. Después de unos minutos de silencio y espera, Bulma al igual que Teeb, observaron como Turles a lo lejos parecía responder su Scouter, fruncir el ceño y discutir con quién fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea. La peliturquesa volteó hacia el joven escolta cuando lo oyó bufar, antes no había notado esa tensión y aparente rencor o disputa entre ambos saiyas, se sentía realmente curiosa al respecto.

— Maldición— Dijo Turles llegando a su lado mientras cortaba la comunicación aparentemente molesto— me acaban de pedir un encargo que no puedo aplazar…— murmuró con aparente congoja, Bulma asintió comprensiva y miró a Teeb de soslayo quien sonreía de lado.

— Descuida… puede ser en otra ocasión— El saiyajin asintió recuperando su sonrisa habitual.

— Claro… bien chicos, los dejo— Se despidió con su mano y les dio la espalda a ambos. Bulma respondió su gesto, pensativa.

— ¿Me dirás que ocurre? — Preguntó sin dejar de mover su mano de lado a lado por inercia. Teeb no respondió, se movió inquieto, dudoso, después de unos segundos meditándolo asintió. Sin decir palabra, caminó hacia la salida, Bulma no tuvo que preguntar para entender que era un secreto o algo importante que no cualquiera podía oír, más ansiosa que nunca siguió al joven que la guio de vuelta a su nave hogar. Iban de camino por el pasaje que nadie más que ella y sus amigos, novio y escolta visitaba. La ansiedad la carcomía, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sentía así por algún chisme— ¿Teeb?

— La próxima vez que Turles te invite a algo, dímelo. Siempre— Bulma detuvo su paso a medio camino y miró al joven, confundida— aunque te diga que no me lo digas o cualquier excusa, siempre debes decirme ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me dices eso? Y… ¿Por qué reaccionas así? Estamos hablando de Turles…— Murmuró confundida, tragó con dificultad, los nervios pronto hicieron estragos en su cuerpo menudo, dolores de estómago y pequeños temblores la acompañaron.

— Es por lo mismo que te advierto— Nuevamente el joven miró en todas las direcciones, está vez se aseguró con su Scouter al revisarlo y buscar alguna presencia cerca—Bulma…—la peliturquesa tragó saliva incómoda, se sorprendió cuando el guerrero sujetó su brazo y la acercó a él, muda observó como el saiyajin se agachaba a su altura y la miraba frente a frente, sus rostros estaban más cerca que nunca y por un momento se quiso alejar pensando que estaba mal estar así de cerca con un hombre que no fuera Vegeta, pero la mano del saiyajin en su brazo se lo impidió—hay rumores sobre él… que no quiero confirmar.

— ¿Rumores?... ¿Qué clase de rumores? — Susurró olvidando la incomodidad de la cercanía y concentrándose en sus palabras.

— Tengo motivos para creerlos— Le susurró mirándola a los ojos— ninguna evidencia… pero lo creo— Bulma tragó saliva nerviosa, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y aunque una pequeña parte le decía que no podía ser cierto, cualquier cosa que se dijera de Turles no podía ser cierto, o eso la obligaba pensar su lado emocional. Su razón la invitaba a escuchar a Teeb y a considerarlo— se rumorea que le gustan las niñas—frunció el ceño confundida, la poca inocencia que aún quedaba en ella le impedía comprender al saiyajin, él pareció entenderlo y se forzó por ser más claro y directo con ella—… paga por tener sexo con menores de edad. Si es posible que estén sin estrenar…

— ¿Qué?... — Balbuceó sintiendo el sudor frío recorrerle el espinazo— ¿Sin estrenar?... — preguntó confundida— ¿Vírgenes?

— ¿Vírgenes? — El turno de confundirse fue de él, Bulma no tardó en comprender que era un término terrícola del cual los saiyajin no habían oído hablar antes.

— Eh… que no han tenido relaciones sexuales antes— Los ojos de Teeb se ampliaron al entender, no tardó en asentir y la peliturquesa no hizo más que agachar la mirada aturdida por la información.

— ¿Comprendes que no debes quedarte a solas con él? — Los ojos zafiro buscaron cualquier sitio donde centrarse que no fuera la mirada del saiyajin, no quería que viera su miedo. Había aprendido que mientras más débil se viera, menos respeto tenía de la población guerrera.

— Pero… eso no significa que yo esté en peligro por estar a solas con él— Murmuró intentando de convencerse a sí misma, si bien, sabía que aquello no era peligroso del todo para ella, algo en su interior le gritaba que sí, que Teeb había hecho lo correcto y que debía seguir sus consejos, pero no sabía a ciencia exacta por qué.

— Bulma…— Levantó la mirada con timidez, los ojos negros del saiyajin parecían desbordar tal determinación que le sorprendía— es sádico… a violado a algunas— los ojos zafiro se ampliaron al oírlo— no acepta un no como respuesta y—

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios me estás diciendo?! — Exclamó temblando, Teeb soltó su brazo en ese momento— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Y … sí es así ¿Por qué no lo detienen? ¿El Rey lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo tiene en ese cargo si es un cerdo asqueroso? — el joven frunció el ceño por lo que creyó ser un insulto, miró a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie estuviera oyéndolos y volvió a centrarse en la adolescente nerviosa.

— Son rumores, pero que son ciertos…— Susurró mirando nuevamente a su alrededor— en nuestra cultura no se ve mal ese tipo de cosas, hay todo un bajo mundo donde los machos o hembras pueden satisfacer sus deseos más excéntricos, y eso ha existido todo el tiempo, el Rey lo sabe—soltó encogiéndose de hombros con tal frialdad y desinterés que dejó perpleja a la muchacha— pero tú no apruebas aquello.

— ¡Claro que no! — Exclamó— es repudiable… no puedo creer que el Rey lo sepa y no haga nada…—musitó pensativa.

— Eso no es problema nuestro… lo que a mí me concierne es no dejarte sola con él—Dijo serio— no me extrañaría que quién te hubiera atacado hace años hubiese sido él—maldijo mil veces el haber dicho aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo, antes de siquiera pensarlo su lengua lo traicionó y soltó esa declaración sin evidencias. Miró consternado a la humana que parecía en completo shock, tragó saliva, incómodo intentando pensar cómo remediar su error, pero nada vino a su cabeza.

Bulma parecía ver al saiyajin que la observaba preocupado, pero realmente no lo hacía. Había olvidado ese incidente, o eso se obligaba a pensar. Intentó rememorarlo, pero no venía a su cabeza ese momento. Parecía que su mente se había encargado de desechar cualquier escena que la perturbara, porque, aunque sabía que había pasado por eso, no lo recordaba del todo. Ahora tenía un rostro, un rostro que darle a su atacante, pero no le calzaba, quería creer que no era así, que más allá de los gustos perturbadores del saiyajin, ella no era ni fue su blanco.

— Solo… no estés a solas con él ¿Si? — Musitó desviando la mirada— es mejor prevenir…— la peliturquesa asintió sin mirarlo— vuelve a tu casa… estaré vigilando de cerca.

Bulma asintió, aun algo ida caminó de vuelta a su nave ¿Cómo podía digerir todo eso? No es como que tampoco no lo creyera, ella no confiaba en los saiyajin. Y aunque no quisiera, el rencor que sentía por la especie creció aún más por las declaraciones de Teeb, aunque en ese momento no pensaba que ese tipo de actos se daban en muchas especies, incluso la suya. Lo único que podía pensar era en la difícil situación que se encontraba si es que había llamado la atención de un supuesto pedófilo como le insinuó Teeb.

(…)

Unas semanas pasaron después de la confesión de Teeb, quizás dos o tres, no lo tenía muy presente. Bulma se encontraba en una constante problemática que no sabía cómo resolver, estaba furiosa. Su novio la había ignorado en todo ese tiempo, no podía distraerse con sus amigos porque estaban constantemente en entrenamiento y quedaban agotados. Como resultado, los días en soledad la tenían de pésimo humor. No quería encarar al príncipe, en parte por orgullo de no ceder ante él cuando había sido un completo idiota, y también porque no tendría sentido, si él seguía molesto no conseguiría nada tratando de hablar con él.

Llegó a su nave cansada, los días en el laboratorio se volvían monótonos y no tener con quien platicar empezaba a pasarle la cuenta.

— Luces irritada, mi querida novia— Bulma dio un paso en la hierba y levantó la mirada sorprendida, Raditz apoyado en su nave la miraba sonriéndole— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No extrañabas a tu novio? —soltó una carcajada burlesca al ver el rostro pálido de su amiga, la peliturquesa no tardó en reaccionar y trotó hacia él— ¿Por qué me metiste en esa mentira?

— ¡Raditz! — Dijo angustiada— de verdad lo siento, pero, no tuve opción— el saiya sonrió y levantó la mirada al cielo, estaba por oscurecer, había decidido pasar a ver a la científica para burlarse e interrogarla, aparte de saber cómo estaba, no había visto a la adolescente en varios días.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? No saldrá de aquí. Puedes confiar en tu novio…— Bulma miró llena de angustia a su amigo ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que Raditz no la metería en algún lío, tampoco que la juzgaría, y sentía en cierto modo que merecía saber el por qué lo había metido en semejante tontería. Pero, por otra parte, algo le decía que al hacerlo estaría fallándole a la confianza de su novio, Vegeta era muy estricto en que nadie se enterase de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Pero esa molesta sensación pasó a segundo plano cuando recordó que el saiya la ignoraba hace semanas.

— Bien… te lo diré— Soltó un suspiro, y el guerrero pareció acomodarse en su misma posición, su mirada expectante y su sonrisa burlesca hizo sonrojar a la científica— ¡Ya no me mires así! — le acusó apuntándolo con su dedo índice— Raditz, lo que te cuente no debe salir de aquí ¿Me oíste? — el saiyajin de melena larga borró su sonrisa divertida al verla seria, asintió sin pensarlo mucho. Bulma lo tomó de la mano y lo guío al interior de su nave-hogar.

Sentados en su sala de estar, Bulma le confesó todo a su primer amigo en el planeta saiyajin. Raditz no la interrumpió en ningún momento, guardó silencio y miró el vacío oyéndola con atención, cuando la peliturquesa terminó de contar su romance secreto, el adolescente asintió pensativo, tomó su soda y bebió un sorbo largo, Bulma lo miraba nerviosa y ansiosa, no ver alguna reacción en su amigo la perturbaba.

— Así que tu novio… es nada menos que el príncipe— Murmuró recapitulando la historia— lo único que me sorprende de tu historia, es como consiguieron que todo quedara en secreto…

— No lo sé— Musitó aliviada al no oír reproches— supongo que nos esmeramos— y río nerviosa— no debes decirle a nadie ¿Si? Ni siquiera debí contarte esto…

— Entiendo… Cauli no lo sabe, ¿verdad? — Los ojos negros miraron con seriedad a la humana, la vio asentir y desvió la mirada. Ahora era él quien sentía que le escondía algo, suponía que su amiga no tenía idea de los sentimientos de la saiyajin por el príncipe. Algo le decía que, si una de las dos se enteraba de lo que sentía la otra por el heredero, esa amistad acabaría. Ahora entendía tantas preguntas de su padre, al parecer su progenitor era el único que había notado ciertos detalles. Él creyó que su amiga se había ganado el respeto y la simpatía del príncipe como lo había hecho con muchos, jamás imaginó que también se había ganado la atención sexual del heredero. Ahora le era extraño mirarla a la cara, más aún cuando muchos pensaban que el príncipe tenía otras inclinaciones… él era uno de ellos, ahora que sabía que su amiga y el saiya mantenían una relación se sentía extraño, miró a la adolescente que movía sus deditos con nerviosismo, una ola de protección lo invadió, no podía imaginar al frío y déspota heredero siendo gentil o amoroso con su amiga— ¿Te… trata bien? — preguntó incómodo sin mirarla.

— Si… es un cascarrabias, pero me quiere— Susurró sonriendo— aunque ahora estamos enojados, pero ya se le pasará— Raditz volteó hacia ella y verla sonreír lo calmó, suspiró y se puso de pie— ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?

— Si… estoy cansado, y no quiero ganarme el odio del príncipe por estar a solas con su novia cuando está oscureciendo— Soltó burlón— descansa, y descuida, tu romance está a salvo conmigo.

— Siento meterte en esta mentira— Raditz se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la salida— realmente lo siento— murmuró arrepentida.

— Descuida… tú solo asegúrate de mantener de buen humor al príncipe ¿Ok? — Dijo apuntándola con el dedo—nos ha hecho mierda en el entrenamiento estos días, ahora entiendo por qué— murmuró pensativo.

— Bien… intentaré disculparme, aunque yo no sea culpable— Refunfuñó acompañándolo a la puerta, cuando la portezuela se abrió ambos se quedaron en silencio al ver a Teeb caminando por la rampa hacia ellos— ¿Ocurre algo? — el adulto miró de soslayo a Raditz, y la peliturquesa comprendió que no hablaría estando su amigo allí. Raditz también lo notó, pero para el joven fue divertido aparentar no saber nada.

— Bien… nos vemos— Se despidió el saiyajin— adiós Teeb, suerte con Bulma— la joven frunció el ceño mirando a su escolta sonreír y asentir, esperaron que el hijo mayor de Bardock desapareciera por el pasaje para finalmente poder hablar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó curiosa.

— Debes acompañarme— Bulma frunció el ceño— ahora mismo.

— ¿A dónde? — Desafió cruzándose de brazos.

— Órdenes del príncipe— Respondió escueto, el corazón de la chica latió más rápido al oírlo, ¿Así que por fin se dignaba a hacer un movimiento? Trató de que en su rostro no se viera alguna emoción en cambio bufó y desvió la mirada ganándose un suspiro del adulto joven—sabes que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar, anda, vamos.

— Pues avísale que tendrá que esperar— Exclamó altanera— debo darme una ducha, no iré a verlo saliendo recién del laboratorio— Teeb iba a quejarse, pero antes que pudiera detenerla, la chica ya se había dado media vuelta hacia su nave.

Suspiró agotado, no tardó en enviarle un mensaje al heredero, prefería avisarle antes que lidiar con su humor. Se quedó de pie en la rampa esperando por la terca adolescente, el cielo oscureció por completo cuando la joven salió de la nave, la miró de pies a cabeza, su cabello parecía húmedo, usaba unos pantalones ajustados de color celeste, y un chaleco holgado cubría su torso. Se sorprendió de verla tan ¿Natural? Seguramente era un mensaje para el príncipe, uno que le delatara que no estaba dispuesta a ceder, él había notado el distanciamiento entre la pareja, suspiró nuevamente y en silencio caminaron hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Y… a dónde vamos? — Teeb no respondió, Bulma frunció el ceño y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco. Miró aburrida el camino habitual por el que recorría todo el tiempo, se había preparado mentalmente para no parecer nerviosa o ansiosa. La ducha había ayudado. Llegaron al cruce entre pasillos, y miró asombrada al saiyajin cuando dobló hacia el pasillo que guiaba hacia los aposentos reales de o el Rey o el príncipe… ella sabía que eran de su novio, lo había visto innumerables veces doblar hacia aquél pasaje. — un momento ¿Vamos hacia…?

— Exacto— Respondió sereno, Bulma miró asombrada el camino, tragó saliva y apretó sus manos en sus bolsillos, tratando de calmarse. Sus ojos zafiro se fijaron en cada detalle del pasillo, estaba reluciente. Cada pieza que componía la dimensión del pasaje estaba limpia y sin una pizca de polvo. Se sintió fuera de lugar, entonces se maldijo haberse vestido con lo más cómodo de su guardarropa, parecía que la ocasión ameritaba un poco más de esfuerzo de su parte.

Caminaron unos cinco minutos o más, no lo supo, mirando las paredes, las vasijas finas y candelabros se le hizo más ameno el camino. Y la calma volvió a su cuerpo. Cuando Teeb se detuvo, se obligó a respirar profundamente. El juego de puertas grandes e imponentes la intimidó. Miró los relieves y decoraciones nerviosa, notó como el hijo de Nappa enviaba mensajes por su comunicador.

Unos minutos más tarde las majestuosas puertas se abrieron, Bulma contuvo la respiración y miró atenta, el príncipe se dejó ver con su semblante serio, ropa holgada igual de cómoda que ella, unos pantalones y remera de color oscuro. Azul y negro se enfrentaron en silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos en mente, disputas entre orgullo y felicidad, ambos con el ceño fruncido se miraron fijamente. Teeb aguantó la sonrisa, eran un par de adolescentes temperamentales, no sabía bien como conseguían pasar tanto tiempo juntos. El príncipe desvió su mirada hacia su fiel sirviente y el saiyajin adulto no tuvo que esperar por palabras para entender, reverenció a su príncipe y se dio la vuelta para alejarse a una distancia prudente donde no pudiera importunar a la pareja.

Bulma miró al saiyajin alejarse y se tensó, observó de soslayo al príncipe que volvía a entrar, se debatía entre seguir molesta o ceder ¿Por qué? Estaba emocionada… no podía negarlo, era primera vez que la "invitaba" a sus aposentos, y la curiosidad la dominaba, aunque quisiera calmarse. Con una mueca en sus labios, lo siguió. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y volteó nuevamente hacia él, pero sus ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad y elegancia de la habitación. Cada mueble refinado era seguramente más costoso que lo que en mucho tiempo ella no poseía. El dinero para la humana era algo lejano, a pesar de no parar de trabajar para los saiyajin, jamás había sido remunerada por ello. Asombrada dio pasos perezosos mirando a su alrededor.

Vegeta observó a la peliturquesa que emocionada revisaba cada espacio de la sala, maldijo su debilidad. Se había autoimpuesto no buscarla, esperar que ella se acercara a pedir disculpas, pero no pudo. Cada día era una tortura, saber que si cambiaba su curso y se desviaba de pasaje podía llegar a sus brazos lo inquietaba en más de un sentido, pasó pésimos días y lo único que pudo hacer fue entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Había ignorado a todo el mundo, aún seguía molesto con su padre, y si no se hubiera rendido no le habría hablado a Teeb para que le llevara a su novia…

— ¿Y bien? — Parpadeó expectante cuando la oyó, la joven jugaba con unas figuras de un mueble— ¿Se te pasó el enojo? —desvió la mirada avergonzado, ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa? Nada se le ocurría, porque aún estaba furioso con ella, pero su sed y necesidad por la maldita humana lo superaba.

— Tú también pudiste buscarme— La acusó, Bulma volteó hacia él mirándolo con curiosidad, el príncipe estaba apoyado en el umbral de una puerta con los brazos cruzados y sin mirarla, suspiró fingiendo cansancio y caminó hacia él, el pelinegro la miró por el rabillo del ojo atento a cualquier movimiento.

— Solo habría pasado un mal rato si te buscaba— Se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, casi extinguiendo el espacio entre ambos, Vegeta sabía que si bajaba sus brazos podría apegarla aún más a su cuerpo, pero no lo hizo— así que solo pude esperar… ¡Está vez te duró bastante, eh! — murmuró con voz infantil, apoyó sus manos en sus antebrazos incitándolo a bajarlos, él no tardó en seguirle el juego, su cercanía le jugaba malas pasadas. Su aroma lo desconcentraba.

— Hmp— Bulma buscó su cintura y lo abrazó animada, sabía que con él no le quedaba otra opción que acceder. Respiró su aroma y cerró sus ojos sintiendo su fragancia varonil ¡Cuánto lo extrañó! No quería seguir discutiendo por tonterías, sabía que Vegeta se enojaba por sus "no", pero no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, más que esperar que se le pasaran las malas pulgas y regalonear con él. El saiyajin no tardó en corresponder su abrazo, recorrió su espalda con posesividad y la apegó a su pecho duro, cerró sus ojos concentrándose en sentir sus curvas a pesar de las telas que se lo dificultaban. Bulma se separó de él unos minutos después, aunque el príncipe frunció el ceño y la miró disconforme ella no lo tomó en cuenta, para la peliturquesa fue más interesante el cuarto que él resguardaba en el umbral. Entró a la habitación con la boca abierta, si la otra sala la había sorprendido, el cuarto la dejó perpleja. Miró emocionada el enorme dormitorio, pero lo que llamó casi toda su atención fue su cama, su inmensa cama. Algo en su interior se removió al verla, la última cama que había visto del tamaño Queen era la de sus padres. Tragó saliva sintiendo la angustia al recordarlo, no soportó más y trotó hacia el mueble y se lanzó de un brinco, cayó y rebotó en la suave colchoneta, sus manos palparon la suavidad de los hilos, su rostro lo hundió en la elegante cobija y su risa cantarina fue suprimida al estar boca abajo.

Vegeta cerró la puerta detrás de él sin dejar de mirarla, a veces no comprendía a la chica, más bien, la mayoría de las veces. Esperó verla de enojada, creyó que oiría reproches y quejas, incluso gritos. Pero una vez más, ella lo sorprendía. Aunque la imagen era agradable, demasiado para su gusto. Verla allí estirada sobre su cama era indudablemente tentador, pero no dejaba de incomodarlo. No creyó que llegaría a esas instancias, a tener que llevarla a su habitación ¿En qué estaba pensando? No con la cabeza al menos… aunque la postal fuera la mejor que había visto en sus 17 años, no dejaba de enojarse consigo mismo. Y aunque sufría constantemente en silencio por su debilidad, no podía ignorar la molesta sensación que lo invadía, caminó hacia ella mirando las curvas de sus piernas sin disimulo, si iba a tenerla en su cuarto por lo menos disfrutaría del momento.

Bulma levantó la mirada hacia él cuando lo sintió sentarse a su lado, y aunque el príncipe no la miraba a la cara pudo notar que algo no andaba bien con el saiyajin, lo contempló unos segundos, intentando dilucidar su humor, pero no halló nada.

— ¿Estás bien? — El pelinegro asintió levemente y la miró a los ojos, Bulma lo miraba hacia arriba al estar apoyada aun en la suavidad de la cama— tú cama es genial… no sé cómo prefieres ir a dormir a mi nave.

— Sí durmieras acá, no iría a tu nave— Desvió la mirada rápidamente, ¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso? Sentía sus mejillas arder de vergüenza, pronto la transpiración se hizo protagonista, trató de respirar profundamente para calmarse, pero no funcionaba.

— ¿Estás enfermo? — Negó el saiyajin sin mirarla, Bulma parpadeó confundida— ¿Qué dijiste recién? Susurraste y no entendí— ¡La suerte estaba de su parte! Aliviado volteó hacia ella y negó serio como habitualmente lo haría— anda… oí que algo murmuraste— Vegeta no respondió, se estiró sobre la cama a la misma altura que ella y se giró de lado acercándose a su cuerpo— ¿No me dirás?

— No dije nada— Gruñó dando por zanjada la conversación. Bulma infló sus mofletes en protesta, pero guardó sus quejas cuando la cercanía del saiyajin invadió su espacio personal; sus manos desnudas no tardaron en buscar su piel, se colaron debajo de su chaleco encontrando su espalda cálida, subió lentamente la mano junto a la ropa, la sintió estremecerse y acercó su nariz a su oreja— ¿Quieres que encienda la calefacción? — le susurró erizándole los vellos.

— Uhm no— Negó ansiosa— descuida…—y el silencio reinó en el dormitorio del príncipe, y el lenguaje de la pasión se hizo cargo del momento.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo los labios del saiyajin sobre su cuello, el adolescente no tardó en deshacerse de su chaleco y lo lanzó a algún lugar perdido del cuarto. Las manos traviesas se colaron debajo de su top y agarraron sus montes con posesividad, Bulma respiraba pausadamente, el calor se podía palpar en el ambiente, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y el calor del cuerpo masculino no ayudaba a refrescarse. Vegeta no había tardado en subirse sobre el cuerpo de la científica, Bulma boca abajo, sentía que le costaba respirar con el peso del hombre y la pasión que dominaba su cuerpo. Inconscientemente levantó su trasero ayudando al saiyajin a enterrar su erección entre sus curvas, lo oyó jadear en su oído y aunque para ella la posición no era beneficiosa, no podía negar que le era excitante. Siempre le pasaba, cuando estaban juntos la excitación la hacía vibrar de tal modo que se cuestionaba en dar o no el siguiente paso, pero su mente apagaba su cuerpo con rapidez y así, había logrado mantenerse firme, pero era difícil, demasiado teniendo a un novio atractivo y apasionado…

Las manos del saiyajin se abrieron paso entre su corpiño, su núcleo se encendió al sentir sus manos, los besos en su cuello, el vaivén de la pelvis masculina y ella ayudándolo con los movimientos, hizo que el pequeño juego se tornara candente más rápido de lo que hubieran imaginado.

— Hagámoslo— Le exigió él entre gruñidos— no quiero esperar más— y el guerrero notó que apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, el entusiasmo de la peliturquesa se apagó. Frunció el ceño y mordisqueó su cuello— ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar?...

— Yo…— Intentó voltearse para poder verlo, el príncipe frustrado se alejó de sus curvas y se bajó de su cuerpo, derrotado desvió la mirada, apoyó su brazo derecho sobre su rodilla y dejó caer su pierna izquierda con soltura sobre el borde de la cama— me da miedo…— asumió avergonzada.

— ¿Miedo? — Sorprendido miró a su novia— ¿A qué le temes? — preguntó confundido.

— Pues… ya sabes— Miró el techo apenada y lo imitó, se sentó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas— me dolerá y… pues no estoy lista para eso…

— ¿Dolerá? — Más confundido que antes observó a su avergonzada novia loca, era primera vez que la peliturquesa le daba esa excusa— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— ¿Eh? — Parpadeó aturdida hacia él— ¿Cómo que por qué? Es normal que duela la primera vez— Vegeta abrió la boca para negarlo, a él no le había dolido la primera vez, no en sus genitales al menos, pero recordó oportunamente que debía omitir aquello. Él no lo había pasado bien, pero netamente por haberse obligado a hacerlo y pasaba todo el tiempo, fueron encuentros desastrosos y desagradables, pero estaba seguro que con ella sería diferente, con solo respirar su aroma podía asegurarse de aquello.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué te dolería? — Preguntó interesado, Bulma agachó la mirada ruborizada, sentía confianza con él, no podía hacer la vista gorda con eso, pero no solían hablar de modo tan directo lo que sentían.

— Pues…— Tragó saliva nerviosa, se abrazó con más fuerza y volteó hacia él, el príncipe la miraba atento, más concentrado que otras veces cosa que la sorprendió— a las chicas nos suele doler los primeros encuentros sexuales, sobre todo la primera vez, y… ya sabes que no soy muy valiente con los dolores físicos— confesó en un susurro. Vegeta no pudo acusarla o debatir aquello, él no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, Nappa jamás comentó algo así. No podía discutirle sobre su resistencia al dolor, siempre se quejaba de sus agarres, o de algún movimiento torpe de su parte que la hacía caer o chocar con algo. En silencio meditó sus palabras, intentando comprender en qué momento o secuencia podría dolerle, pero no lograba comprenderlo del todo.

— ¿Por… eso no me dejas follarte? —Bulma frunció el ceño al oírlo, bufó indignada y se desplomó en la cama con fuerza.

— Es fácil para ti decirlo—Lo acusó sin dejar de mirarlo con sus cejas arrugadas— tú solo disfrutarás del momento—Vegeta asintió sin pensarlo mucho, y se desplomó a su lado, ambos guardaron silencio mirando el techo. Bulma miró de soslayo al saiyajin, guardó su asombro, era primera vez que no reaccionaba mal por sus excusas, y aunque ésta era sincera, no dejaba de llamar su atención su comprensión aparente. Su mano se movió tanteando la distancia entre ambos, sus dedos rozaron los del guerrero y no tardó en tomarlos con suavidad, el príncipe la miró cuando sintió los delicados dedos envolver su fuerte mano— Sí… sí te pidiera que pararas… ¿Lo harías? — Susurró apenada, Vegeta frunció el ceño confundido, Bulma al no oír respuesta volteó hacia él y suspiró, para algunas cosas era algo lento— hipotéticamente, si intentáramos hacerlo ¿Te detendrías sí te lo pido? — la humana sonrió divertida al verlo alzar las cejas en comprensión, le gustaba que se sintiera en confianza, aunque fuera un poco, para demostrar lo que sentía o pensaba con ella.

— Uhm— El saiya la miró pensativo, poniéndose en el caso que su novia le exponía, analizó cada posible escenario y todas llegaban al mismo resultado. No podría— Probablemente no. — Bulma admiró su sinceridad. Era lo que más le gustaba de él, a pesar de ser algo cruel con el resto e indiferente, con ella era totalmente lo opuesto, al menos en cierta medida, y la honestidad era una de las principales virtudes de su novio.

— Gracias por ser sincero— Dijo sonriéndole, el saiya desvió la mirada rápidamente con culpa que ella no alcanzó a divisar— dame unos días…

— ¿Eh? — Volteó hacia ella curioso e inevitablemente ansioso, estaba casi seguro que esta petición tenía un objetivo como resultado que él buscaba desde hace mucho.

— Eso…— Murmuró apenada— dame unos días para prepararme… y lo hacemos— susurró con un hilo de voz, pero él lo oyó de todas formas.

— ¿Es en serio? — Preguntó haciendo notar su interés en su voz grave— ¿Cuántos días?

— ¡Ash! Deja de ser tan impaciente— Se quejó molesta soltando su mano y dándole la espalda— no lo sé… un par… o tres ¡No me presiones! ¿Sí? —murmuró nerviosa— confórmate con saber que en dos o tres días… nosotros— tragó saliva incómoda ¿Por qué le costaba tanto asimilarlo? En más de una ocasión soñó con eso, sus hormonas quedaban alborotadas con sus visitas nocturnas y le jugaron malas pasadas muchas veces, ella no se negaba a esa posibilidad, y aunque hubiera preferido obtener algún beneficio para su proyecto, no podía seguir ignorando lo que él quería.

—… Follaremos—Terminó por decir el príncipe sonriendo malicioso, se movió buscando su calor y la abrazó por la cintura— ¿Ahora te avergüenzas? — la acusó burlón.

— No es gracioso— Susurró molesta— ¡Quiero que sea aquí! Tu cama es cómoda— exigió volteando hacia él, Vegeta miró sus ojos y sus labios rojos carmín, sin responder la besó. Después de caricias y besos necesitados y cargados de deseo, él le permitió descansar, Bulma durmió más relajada que nunca entre sus brazos en la cómoda cama, y él, ansioso y excitado, no pegó pestaña en toda la noche. Por fin se libraría de ese estúpido capricho.

(…)

Miró las bolsas a sus pies sonriendo, a pesar de que no encontró lo que realmente buscaba, le servía, esperaba que a él le gustara su nuevo conjunto de ropa interior. Pasó su mano por su flequillo acomodando las hebras turquesas y miró hacia su amiga borrando su sonrisa. Le había pedido a Cauli que la acompañara a comprar, pero su amiga no parecía para nada feliz, todo lo contrario. No sabía si preguntar, la saiya era bastante reservada.

— ¿Qué tal está tu jugo? — Preguntó revolviendo su vaso, estaban sentadas en una tienda de comida rápida en el centro de la Capital, el día soleado hacía que cualquier líquido helado y sombra fuera un buen aliado en ese momento.

— Uhm… bien— Susurró desanimada la saiya, Bulma frunció el ceño al ver su vaso lleno.

— Si no querías venir, debiste decirlo— Le reprochó bebiendo un sorbo con la pajilla— habría venido sola, no tengo problema… habría obligado a Teeb a acompañarme—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Descuida… me hacía falta distraerme— Negó la saiya, tomó su vaso y bebió un poco— está buena…

— ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo…—Murmuró inclinándose hacia delante. Cauli levantó la mirada angustiada, su amiga podía ver la tristeza emanar de los ojos negros. — ¿Qué está mal?

— Yo…— Tragó saliva dudosa, miró a su única amiga y pensó unos segundos, para cuando obtuvo su respuesta sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos y las lágrimas se asomaban amenazantes. Bulma miró preocupada a la saiyajin, jamás la había visto de ese modo, en ese momento la peliturquesa olvidó cualquier evento romántico que tendría esa noche.

— Cauli… confía en mí, no se lo diré a nadie— La saiya limpió sus ojos avergonzada, asintió sin pensarlo más y suspiró, ¿Quién mejor que su amiga para desahogarse?

— Bulma… desde niña que he estado enamorada, como tú dices, de un chico…—Comenzó diciendo en voz baja, la peliturquesa alzó las cejas sorprendida ¿Por fin sabría la identidad del chico misterioso? Las ansias fueron lentamente apoderándose de sus sentidos— pero… él nunca me ha prestado atención, cuando éramos niños yo era una molestia… cuando crecimos… creí que por fin me miraría, me notaría con otros ojos… pero eso no pasó— Bulma se inclinó aún más hacia delante, la chica había bajado su tono de voz y con los murmullos de las otras mesas costaba entenderla.

— Pues es un idiota— Dijo frunciendo el ceño— eres maravillosa Cauli, él es un imbécil por no notarlo.

— No lo llames así— Lo defendió la saiya— él no es idiota… el príncipe Vegeta es el mejor saiyajin y el más inteligente—Bulma tardó en procesar sus palabras. No notó que tenía la boca abierta, Cauli se incomodó al ver el rostro estoico de la peliturquesa— lo sé… sé que es sorpresivo, pero… nunca he tenido ojos para nadie más.

Bulma cerró sus ojos lentamente, el ruido de los cubos de hielo agrietándose en su vaso la hicieron sobresaltar, su pecho dolía. Su respiración se volvió pesada y no podía levantar la mirada hacia su amiga… estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre.

Sentía que caería desmayada en cualquier momento.

— Lo peor no es que me guste el príncipe— Soltó sonriendo sin ganas— siempre creí que tendría una oportunidad con él, soy la saiyajin de su generación más fuerte y sobresaliente…—Bulma levantó la mirada temerosa, y Cauli no se sorprendió de verla llorando, su amiga era emocional después de todo. Pero la humana no estaba consciente de su llanto involuntario, solo podía mirar con culpa a su única amiga— hace poco me enteré por mi padre, que hace unos años iniciaron un plan de concebir un heredero… y a mí nunca me solicitaron… él ni siquiera pensó en mí para proponerme… yo no existo para él— cerró sus ojos y sintió el calor de sus lágrimas al deslizarse por sus mejillas sonrojadas, los abrió lentamente y admiró a la mujer que tenía en frente, Cauli aun con una pena de amor bajo sus hombros no había derramado ni una lágrima, las contenía con una fuerza admirable— él nunca se fijará en mí… aunque dio como finalizado el plan de concepción, esta oportunidad aunque se vuelva a dar… sé que no estaré nuevamente entre esas hembras.

Bulma tragó saliva y la angustia, su pecho dolía. ¿Qué animo podía darle a su amiga? ¿Qué podía decir en ese momento? No podía alentarla a jugársela por él, imposible, él era su novio. Y lo amaba más que nunca. Tampoco podía aconsejarla que lo olvidara, que buscara a alguien más digno para su amor o que realmente la valorara, se sentía cínica al hacerlo. Era como estar limpiando el camino, aunque fuera ella la dueña de los pensamientos de él… lo sentía deshonesto.

— ¿Por qué crees que…no estarás en ese plan? — Preguntó conteniendo el sollozo, entonces cayó en la realidad— un momento ¿En qué consiste ese plan… del que te dijo tu padre?

— Seleccionaron un grupo de hembras fértiles…— Respondió con un tono de voz monótono y sin vida— él… él las tomó en estos años, ninguna se preñó, pero el príncipe lo suspendió no tengo detalles— y no oyó el resto. Se puso de pie lentamente, Cauli calló al verla— ¿Bulma? ¿Estás bien?... estás pálida— dijo preocupada.

Giro. Giro. Giro y más giro. El mundo giraba a su alrededor, o quizás era ella quién giraba ¿Qué importaba? Pestañeó lentamente mirando a la saiyajin, susurró "voy al sanitario", no esperó respuesta. Sus pasos tambaleantes la guiaron al servicio de baño, no supo cómo llegó al primer cubículo, la secuencia se volvía borrosa. Levantó la tapa y dejó salir todo. Entre regurgites y llanto, la humana se sostenía del inodoro y vomitaba lo que no tenía en su estómago. La bilis la asqueaba, pero no podía detenerse, el calor la hacía sudar frío y la tela de su vestido se apegaba a su cuerpo, no lograba controlar las arqueadas que la ahogaban el sollozar y vomitar a la vez, su garganta ardía y su barbilla mojada por su saliva la hacía sentir repugnancia. Pero todo eso quedaba en segundo plano.

Lo único que sobrevivió su momento de debilidad física, fue el dolor por el engaño. Se sentía estúpida, había confiado todo el tiempo en que él la amaba, en que él era diferente con ella, que él era honesto y fiel ¿Podía ser más imbécil? ¿Cuánto tiempo se río de ella? Presionó con fuerza sus dedos en el borde del retrete, se sentía humillada, y odiaba que aquello le afectara a ese punto. Su cuerpo estaba perdiendo, y su mente estaba cediendo al dolor y al despecho. Muchas veces se sintió culpable por mentirle, por querer conseguir algún beneficio de él, por hacerlo esperar y no poder ceder a sus peticiones… ahora agradecía a todos los infiernos y cielos no haberlo hecho. ¿Él se habría sentido culpable por engañarla? ¿No le afectaba tocar a otras y después ir a acurrucarse a su lado? ¿Cuántas veces la besó con el sabor de otra en sus labios? ¿Cuántas veces se levantó en medio de la noche para ir a los brazos de otra?

Gritó. Gritó de rabia, un grito entorpecido por sus regurgites, y sollozó de frustración, no era justo… todo el tiempo pensó que lo de ellos era serio, era real para ambos y que tendrían un bonito futuro juntos si aprendían a lidiar con sus temperamentales personalidades.

No pudo estar más equivocada. Cuando no hubo más bilis que vomitar, cuando el llanto cesó y solo un gimoteo débil se escapaba de sus labios, pudo pensar con claridad. Esa no sería una noche romántica.

No se burlaría de Bulma Brief. Ella no sería una más en su lista, no volvería a caer en sus redes. Tenía que olvidarlo.

Y solo pensarlo la hizo romper en llanto.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Y se enteró... muchos me pedían que Vegeta no se involucrara con alguien más, y una parte de mi así lo quería, pero mi parte maliciosa y que le gusta el drama lo encontró más interesante. Para no negar mis propias palabras, intenté hacer ver que a Vegeta le cuesta demasiado aquello y sobre todo que tampoco se dio constantemente, no sé si se entendió el método, en palabras simples, se metía con 1 mujer 1 día al mes. Poco igual ¿o no? xD Además, hay un detalle que no sé si han notado, pero a Vegeta le ha costado asumir su atracción por ella porque de partida tiene su EGO y ORGULLO del porte de un buque xD y porque ella es humana, en cierto aspecto puede contenerse un poco gracias a su fuerza de voluntad.

Pasaron muchas cosas en este cap, y no sé bien que decir de cada cosa... de aquí en adelante ni yo misma sé bien cómo pasaran las cosas, tengo el final claro xD y algunos hechos puntuales pero! dudo de ponerle o no situaciones rancias x'D mis dedos quieren... xDDD ese es mi dilema...

Bueno, después de un mes y días, el cap está aquí y espero que haya valido la pena, es decir que sea un buen cap. Me demoré en tenerlo listo, pero como saben, tengo deberes... En fin, gracias a quienes me animan con un rw, a los que leen en silencio también y a quienes siguen la historia :)

Disculpen la ortografía, las palabras revueltas, a medio terminar o con letras extras!

Gracias por leer y se cuidan :)

Tengo fic nuevo! xD tiene un solo cap, pero me gusta mucho xDD se llama "Enséñame a amar" :D pasen a leerlo! ustedes me conocen, :x saben que habrá allí... xDDD

Adiós! :D cuídense!


	19. Chapter 19

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 19

Una ruptura inminente

La tarde tenía un toque frío, el ambiente estaba cargado de una esencia solitaria y melancólica. Bien sabía que solo era sugestión. El clima en el planeta rojizo era más caluroso que nunca, seco y abochornado. Aunque ella lo sentía más frío que otras veces.

El trayecto de vuelta al palacio fue mecánico, no recordaba lugares ni caras. Solo el camino mantuvo su mirada concentrada, aunque sus pasos flaqueaban a momentos después del espectáculo que hizo en el sanitario de la tienda. La ola de náuseas y vómitos provocaron un decaimiento inevitable en su estado de salud. Inventó que le hizo mal la comida del desayuno y así, la excusa del porqué de su palidez y ojos irritados de tanto llanto, pasó desapercibida. El día se le arruinó por completo.

Quizás el resto de la vida. ¿Quién sabe?, era una adolescente y las relaciones las tomaba con mayor peso del que debiera, eso lo sabía, pero era inevitable no imaginar un futuro con la persona que amaba. A pesar de querer sacar provecho de la relación, eso no significaba que lo que sentía por Vegeta fuera falso. Creía que lo que tenía con él era mágico, se la pasaba pensando en él, y ansiaba las noches junto a él. Por lo mismo se retrasó con su proyecto. Pasaba el día en el laboratorio y las noches con él. Para ella eso implicaba amor verdadero. Que aplazara sus propios deseos con tal de estar a su lado le decía mucho. Ella siempre amó la ciencia y tecnología, pero creía que Vegeta había desplazado ese amor a un pasatiempo o hobbies.

Ahora se sentía estúpida por haber permitido que eso ocurriera. Al llegar a su nave, y mirar la carpeta que contenía su futuro le hacía sentir idiota. Pudo haberlo terminado hace mucho, pudo haberlo iniciado hace meses… pero permitió que sus sentimientos se interpusieran a sus propósitos. Estando con él, jamás pasó por su cabeza que su relación tendría un final. Creyó que la felicidad sería eterna a su lado. No podía haber sido más ilusa… no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó de pie en medio de su sala de estar mirando la carpeta sobre la mesa. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era uno y mil reproches hacia ella misma.

En contra de él no tenía mucho que pensar. Se lamentaba el haber sido ingenua y creerle, cuando él era igual a todos. Creyó que era diferente. El amor la cegó. Siempre desconfió de los hombres, desde un momento de su vida, no sabía bien con exactitud, más bien intentaba ignorar el "desde cuándo". Bulma había perdido la confianza en el género opuesto y mayor aun en los saiyajin. Sus amigos… eran sus amigos. No los veía como miembros de la especie violenta y poderosa, y con Vegeta le pasaba igual. La mayoría del tiempo al menos.

Sentía y creía, que se había engañado a sí misma. Él le había sido infiel sí, pero ella no lo imaginó nunca porque lo idealizó demasiado, jamás espero algo así de él y por lo mismo estaba en ese estado. Ahora entendía que desde el principio había cometido un gran error al fijarse en el príncipe de la raza guerrera. Se jactaba todo el tiempo de ser la criatura más inteligente, y había terminado siendo una estúpida. Estaba allí de pie, mirando y no viendo la carpeta en la mesa. Había pecado.

Pecado de ingenua y confiada ¿Qué obtuvo de eso? Que le rompieran el corazón. Así, ahí de pie, en medio de su nave, con su corazón herido, con sus pensamientos retorcidos y revueltos, dañándose y culpándose aún más de lo que debiera, la adolescente entendió que no podía permitir que aquello se repitiera. No podía dejar que la hirieran así otra vez. Debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez que se enamorara. Y olvidar al maldito que la hizo sufrir.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, no tenía nada claro aún, pero la idea de odiar al príncipe se repetía una y otra vez, su vanidad le insistía que lo dejara ya, que no perdiera más tiempo odiándolo y pensándolo, él no merecía ni eso. Simplemente debía dar vuelta la página, pero una parte de ella le decía que no debía actuar tan rápido. Estaba dividida… y confundida. Por una parte, quería mandarlo al demonio, alejarse de él, gritarle lo mierda de persona que era y que no quería nada con él nunca más. Sin embargo, su orgullo le hacía pensar todo lo contrario. No debía desgastarse con él, no lo merecía ni valía. Alejarse de él era suficiente. Y el problema radicaba cuando su despecho hablaba. El despecho la hacía querer vengarse, querer herirlo tal como él lo había hecho, no podía sufrir sola. No era justo, pensaba su mente dañada y perturbada. Tomó la carpeta y la observó más de cerca, la abrió y ojeó pensativa ¿Qué pasaría con su proyecto? ¿Podría hacerlo surgir sin el apoyo de él?

Era difícil… necesitaba una gran suma de dinero, dinero que no tenía y la idea era que el Rey le prestara ese dinero. Si Vegeta no la apoyaba, perdería un gran aporte a su causa, de los consejeros, podía contar con los gemelos, Nappa la mandaría a callar antes que hablara, por eso necesitaba que el príncipe apelara por su empresa. Apretó los documentos entre sus manos con rabia ¡Nada de esto debía estar pasándole! Pero era bueno haberse enterado ¿No? Aunque a momentos le asaltaba la duda, si se hubiera enterado unos días después, su empresa tendría el apoyo monetario y no estaría pensando qué haría si no contaba con el apoyo de Vegeta… ¡No podía pensar de ese modo! Era patético… ¿Realmente quería hacer la vista gorda con tal de levantar y hacer surgir Corporation Capsule?

Pero… ¿Todo su esfuerzo se iría a la basura por su orgullo? No se trataba de orgullo, no, se trataba de lealtad, no podía hacerse la tonta con su infidelidad. No podía fingir que no sabía nada, o ¿Sí?... su corazón dio un vuelco, de pronto se sintió sucia por pensarlo ¿Realmente sería capaz de fingir y sacar provecho de él aun sabiendo que la había engañado? No podría, no quería verlo, no quería que la tocara… quería golpearlo. Suspiró agotada y dejó caer la carpeta de modo descuidado sobre la mesa. Necesitaba una ducha, había transpirado demasiado. Antes de caminar hacia su cuarto, sus pies se enredaron con las bolsas de sus compras. Se quedó viéndolas pensativa, se estremeció al recordarlo. Ella le había prometido intentarlo… y era hoy. Esa noche. Esa noche terminaría con él… sus ojos se humedecieron de solo pensarlo. Ella lo amaba. No quería dejarlo, pero se amaba más a ella misma. Y no toleraría aquello ni perdonaría el dolor que sentía por su culpa. Chuteó la bolsa con rabia, haciendo que el contenido se esparramara, miró las prendas y se enfureció más. Había tenido que vender unos artefactos de modo fraudulento para poder comprar aquellas prendas cuando él ni lo merecía… ¡Tenía tanta rabia! Era más fuerte que su dolor, o al menos eso quería creer.

Sus ojos zafiro volvieron a centrarse en la carpeta con hojas revueltas sobre la mesa, luego en las compras. ¿Y… si sacaba provecho de su relación antes de terminarla? Pero él no merecía tener sexo con ella, había perdido cualquier beneficio y no quería ceder ahora pero, le incomodaba pensar que su proyecto quedaría en nada… entonces una idea maliciosa pasó por su cabeza. Tomó nuevamente su carpeta, acomodó los documentos y los abrazó a su pecho, no dejaría que su sueño acabara así. Quizás no tendría más derechos, pero podría hacer crecer su capital inexistente, y tal vez, a futuro… irse de allí. Se agachó y tomó las prendas, las observó detenidamente y se decidió.

No las usaría. No con él al menos, ni ahora ni nunca.

(…)

Bebió un sorbito de alcohol. Solo para relajarse. Estaba inquieto y nervioso, sus piernas temblaban cuando se sentaba, se movía de lado a lado cuando estaba de pie, y sus dedos se sacudían nerviosamente cuando se apoyaba en la baranda de su balcón. Y aunque le molestaba sentirse así, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. No había dormido la noche anterior pensándolo, y la anterior a esa, muy poco. No se sentía cansado, solo ansioso. Demasiado.

Aunque debería sentirse contento porque de una vez por todas se liberaría de ese maldito capricho, esa idea ni la recordaba. Lo único que mantenía al joven príncipe concentrado, era el deseo. Se sentía curioso, expectante y nervioso, como si antes no hubiera tenido sexo. Y eso era lo cómico del asunto, la primera vez que se acostó con una hembra no sintió nada, nada más que repulsión. En cambio ahora, sentía de todo menos desagrado. Como si esta fuera su primera vez… siempre supo que con ella sería diferente, porque a ella la soñaba y ansiaba, solo sus labios lo hacían sentir como si bebiera el más dulce elixir, sabía que si tenía más de lo que deseaba, alcanzaría el cielo. Solo si era con ella.

Suspiró y peinó su cabello con sus dedos. Dio un vistazo por última vez al cielo estrellado y entró a su dormitorio. Miró la hora en su comunicador y frunció el ceño, ya era la hora ¿Por qué ella no aparecía? Su novia loca sabía perfectamente que él odiaba la impuntualidad en todos los sentidos ¿Por qué a su noche más importante llegaría tarde? No tenía sentido. Aun así se intentó calmar y dejó el aparato en un mueble. No quería parecer desesperado, aunque lo estuviera. Bebió otro sorbo.

Observó su habitación y movió los almohadones de su cama, los estudió unos minutos y volvió a cambiarlos de posición ¿Por qué de repente sentía que nada estaba acorde a la situación? Exhaló irritado, debía calmarse. A ella le gustó su dormitorio antes ¿Por qué ahora le parecería diferente cuando estaba mejor que esa ocasión? Miró la bandeja de plata llena de aperitivos y brebajes para la ocasión, ahora le parecía excesivo. Sentía que estaba exagerando, ahora que miraba los arreglos los sentía demasiado ostentosos y se avergonzaba por ello ¿Ella lo notaría? Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse de solo imaginarlo. Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, como si con eso el calor y el rubor se esfumaran. Al final, tomó los almohadones y los dejó de modo desordenado, intentando que no se notara la preparación previa y el cuidado que puso en que todo estuviera perfecto para esa noche.

Aunque los nervios hacían estragos en su cuerpo, y el tiempo lo sintiera aletargado, al mirar nuevamente la hora en su scouter comprobó que no solo era su percepción. Habían pasado 30 minutos de la hora acordada. No pudo evitar sentirse extrañado, era consciente que la peliturquesa a veces era algo despistada, quizás estaba nerviosa al igual que él y por eso tardaba… optó por recostarse un momento, él también debía tranquilizarse.

Pero no se calmó. Los minutos pasaron y se desesperó. Algo no andaba bien, estaba seguro de ello. Volvió a tomar su comunicador y más frustrado que antes comprobó que no había ni un mísero mensaje de su novia ¿Qué estaba pensando esa chica loca? ¿Lo haría a propósito? Él ya estaba inquieto y ansioso antes, su tardanza empeoraba esa situación y poco a poco, empezaba a molestarse. Lo malo de enojarse era que difícilmente se le pasaría el mal humor, la noche estaba en su clímax y no estaba sucediendo como él imaginó y pensó que sería. Se supone que para esas alturas, él ya estaría entre sus piernas, follándola ¿Por qué estaba solo en su cuarto mirando los minutos pasar en su scouter y dudando si le enviaba o no un mensaje? El enojo crecía.

Nunca fue muy paciente en situaciones normales, porque su mente era fría y calculadora cuando de combates se trataba. Con la hembra de pelo exótico era, a su parecer, un idiota. Todas sus virtudes se oxidaban a su lado, se comportaba como un tonto, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo intentando controlarse y no perder la calma para no permitir que sus instintos actuaran. Era todo un desafío estar junto a ella y por ende, perdía su toque. O eso creía. Siempre sentía que a su lado, él actuaba diferente y eso no le gustaba. Por eso, su poca paciencia desgastada, se volvió nula.

Molesto, se puso de pie y agarró con rabia el comunicador, había pasado una hora y media después de la hora acordada. Envió un mensaje con rapidez al escolta de la humana. Miró la bandeja donde los aperitivos calientes ya estaban fríos, los cubos de hielo derretidos y exhaló fuerte, intentando relajarse. Teeb no tardó en responder, el soldado le explicaba que no estaba escoltando a la científica por lo que habían acordado antes y que ahora mismo iría a verla. Pensativo, tardó unos minutos en contestarle. Decidió ir él mismo a comprobar qué rayos pasaba con la chiquilla.

Se tomó un tiempo para serenarse. No quería parecer desesperado por su ausencia, solo iría a pedir explicaciones ¿Eso no tenía nada malo, no? Además, habían acordado aquello, no estaba sobreactuando. Era natural que se inquietara y quisiera saber por qué ella no estaba cumpliendo con su palabra ¿No?

Se dirigió hacia la nave de la chica a paso rápido, no le prestó atención a las piedras de las murallas, al fresquillo del aire ni mucho menos a la escasa iluminación del pasillo. Solo había un objetivo en mente del saiyajin. Sus pasos resonaban, el choque de sus botas contra el mármol producía un sonido molesto pero él lo ignoraba, no dejaba de pensar que algo extraño había pasado, por primera vez el adolescente casi adulto, tuvo una sensación que desconocía o que no supo asimilar, la mezcla entre su intuición y su suspicacia junto a su miedo y confusión lo inquietaba en muchos sentidos, sobre todo porque sabía que todo ese extraño sentir se debía a la ausencia de ella. Algo no andaba bien, algo le decía que la noche no saldría como él esperaba.

Cuando llegó al jardín donde estaba la nave de su humana, se tomó unos minutos para poder respirar profundamente. Con los pensamientos en calma y los instintos contenidos, caminó hacia la rampa. Al llegar al final y estar frente a frente con la puerta metálica volvió a respirar profundo, inevitablemente frunció el ceño al notar la luz encendida de lo que ella llamaba "sala de estar" ¿Estaba despierta? ¿Había olvidado su noche de sexo? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de su novia loca? Una y mil preguntas invadieron su cabeza y aunque quería respuestas a todas no podía tenerlas estando allí parado si no actuaba, decidido tocó tres veces con golpes fuertes aunque controló su fuerza. Se le escapó un quejido cuando notó la abolladura en el metal. Ella no estaría feliz… pero daba igual en ese momento, él tampoco se sentía muy feliz por su retraso injustificado.

Pasaron varios minutos donde sus golpes fueron ignorados, soltó un bufido y lo volvió a intentar, agudizó sus sentidos y podía oír hasta sus propios latidos pero no oyó ningún movimiento en el interior de la nave. Levantó sus ojos negros hacia el cielo, inquieto e impaciente, mientras los minutos pasaban sus nervios y paciencia se extinguían, los siguientes tres golpes fueron el doble de fuertes y ruidosos. Y fue ese ruido el que hizo pasar desapercibidos los pasos que se aproximaban en el interior de la nave, cuando la puerta ronroneó al comenzar a deslizarse, el príncipe se quedó con el puño levantado. Frunció el ceño irritado y se cruzó de brazos preparándose para regañarla, examinó sus pies que fueron lo primero que se exhibieron notando los zapatos felpudos. Cuando la portezuela se deslizó por completo inhaló aire para comenzar con sus quejas y el discurso que tenía preparado pero todo eso se esfumó cuando percibió un detalle.

Su humor.

Cruzaron miradas solo por unos segundos y ella evitó sus ojos. Notó su semblante distante, desprendía un aura esquiva, como si pudiera evitarlo aun estando frente a ella. Todo el malestar y enojo que sentía el saiyajin se esfumó dando paso a la incertidumbre y confusión. La curiosidad estaba pero había algo, su intuición seguramente, la que le hacía pensar con precaución y actuar aún más cauteloso. Por lo que todo lo que había pensado antes se lo guardó. Al menos por unos minutos más de la cuenta, llamando la calma que no sentía.

No entendió como antes podía mirar con amor al hombre que tenía en frente, ahora solo quería alejarlo. Sabía que era el despecho quien la hacía sentirse así después de todo el amor no se iba de un momento a otro, pero estaba dolida y herida no podía pensar y sentir de otro modo en ese momento, sin embargo su objetivo era más importante y como la chica inteligente que era, actúo como si nada (dentro de lo que podía) pasara, por eso, fingió no saber nada y comerse los insultos y declaración de guerra. Pero no podía ser tan cínica por eso, solo se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar sin decir ni siquiera un saludo a su aun novio.

—… ¿Qué… qué pasó? — Susurró sin mucha fuerza ¿Qué era esa energía que proyectaba la peliturquesa? De pronto se sentía diminuto e intimidado como si en cualquier momento ella lo fuera a atacar o algo aún peor, el problema era que no sabía que podía ser peor que lo atacara.

Bulma caminó hacia el centro de la sala, se sentó y siguió acomodando los papeles de su proyecto, había avanzado durante la tarde y a su parecer estaba finalizado. Sabía porque él estaba allí y qué preguntaba, pero lo ignoró.

— ¿De qué? — Respondió sin mirarlo.

— ¿De qué? — Repitió indignado acercándose con los brazos cruzados— habíamos acordado algo para hoy…— dijo refunfuñando, volviendo el malhumor al verla tan tranquila y concentrada en papeles antes que en él. Miró hacia atrás un momento cuando la puerta se cerró de modo automático y volvió a centrarse en su novia que no había reaccionado a pesar de sus palabras.

— Oh… lo olvidé— Murmuró mientras ojeaba la última hoja del proyecto— lo lamento.

— No pareces lamentarlo— La acusó parándose a su lado, miró lo que tenía la atención de su novia loca y frunció el ceño— ¿Es todo lo que me dirás?

— No me siento muy bien…

— ¿Es la única excusa que se te ocurrió? — Soltó mordaz el saiyajin. Bulma detuvo sus movimientos y lentamente levantó la mirada hacia el guerrero que la miraba serio y molesto. Se contuvo. Se contuvo de gritarle lo mierda que era, lo molesta que estaba y que no quería verlo más, pero debía pensar con calma y frialdad, primero estaban sus metas luego sus sentimientos…

— He estado algo ida… por el proyecto de mi empresa, lo siento— Sus ojos se observaron directamente más tiempo esta vez, Vegeta notó que algo andaba mal. Sus orbes zafiro lucían frías y sin brillo, casi ausentes. Miró los papeles apilados y se preguntó si realmente era ese el motivo. Él sabía la importancia de aquel proyecto de su novia, más de una vez ella le habló del significado de este y siempre la vio entusiasmada y ansiosa mientras lo hacía. Bulma quería recrear su imperio tecnológico, su legado familiar y podía entenderlo. Ella estaba orgullosa de lo que solía llamar Capsule Corporation, y por lo mismo comprendía su preocupación y su esfuerzo puesto en ello. Tomó un papel al azar y lo leyó.

Bulma lo miró de soslayo, a pesar de su enojo y despecho, lamentó tanto que sus sentimientos hacia él la hicieran sentirse nerviosa con su cercanía, la ansiedad y anhelo fueron como unas cuchillas de doble filo, la hicieron recordar que a pesar de todo el daño ella lo amaba y aquello era como echar alcohol a su herida expuesta y sangrante. ¿Cuánto tiempo sus sentimientos estarían vivos? ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para que la flama del amor se apagara? ¿Por qué aun con su traición no podía odiarlo del todo?... volvió su mirada rencorosa hacia el mueble, intentando ocultar su odio.

— ¿Está terminado? — Preguntó el saiyajin, la humana asintió sin mirarlo— Podrías presentárselo en un par de días… suspendieron un comité, tiene tiempo para escucharte— al oírlo, la peliturquesa volteó rápidamente hacia él.

— ¿De verdad? — Murmuró esperanzada, el saiya asintió y dejó el papel donde estaba— ¿Me apoyarás?...

— No es asunto mío— Soltó despectivo. Bulma frunció el ceño y se puso de pie— ¿A dónde vas?

— A dormir— Le dio la espalda y habló— buenas noches.

Vegeta quedó estoico, confundido observó cómo su novia caminaba hacia su habitación. Pasaron un par de minutos donde el saiyajin se quedó mirándola, finalmente decidió seguirla.

— ¿No olvidas algo? — Dijo al entrar al cuarto de la humana. Miró su figura cubierta por una playera ancha hasta medio muslo. Bulma ignoró sus palabras y levantó las cobijas— ¿Qué…?— la miró extrañado, estaba casi seguro que esa noche no saldría como quería.

— No me siento bien— Susurró dando como finalizada la "plática" y apagó la luz. El príncipe se quedó mudo. Contempló a la muchacha acomodarse en la colchoneta y no supo qué decir. Estaba molesto pero no sabía cómo empezar a quejarse, había algo en la chica que lo intimidaba. Su normalmente alegre novia estaba terrorífica. Se armó de valor que en ese momento no sentía y se acercó a la cama, se sentó al lado de la muchacha que le daba la espalda y con confianza, posó su mano sobre la cintura femenina— Te dije que no me siento bien, olvida lo de tener sexo hoy. — soltó con voz golpeada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó alterado— ¿No puedo tocarte ahora? — la peliturquesa tragó saliva y mordió su labio inferior, ¿Qué podía hacer? Debía esperar, no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta de su odio, no ahora. El momento aún no llegaba.

— Lo… lo siento— Susurró con dificultad, ser ella quien se disculpaba cuando él debía estar suplicando el perdón era humillante—quiero hacer mi proyecto y lo veo lejano… eso me tiene de mal humor—el príncipe desvió la mirada y guardó silencio.

Era un motivo comprensible, pero no lo creía. Si ella no quería hablar no podía hacer más, no le exigiría. Él no rogaba a nadie. Se quedó unos minutos sentado en completo silencio, sabía que ella no estaba dormida, sentía su respiración; ella lo sintió moverse y el ruido de tela le dijo lo que él hacía. Se tensó. Sentía un nudo en su garganta con la sola idea de que él se le acercara. Lo peor era que sabía que por muy molesta que estuviera, cuando él pusiera un dedo sobre su piel, su cuerpo reaccionaría aunque sus sentimientos fueran un remolino turbio. Cuando la tela cayó al suelo, lo sintió removerse y levantar las cobijas para los segundos después sentirlo detrás de ella pegado a su cuerpo.

— Te apoyaré— Susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecerse— cuando hables con mi padre, ahí estaré y lo convenceré—Bulma frunció el ceño confundida y volteó hacia él, en sus palabras no lograba encontrar indicios de mentiras pero ¿De qué servía si antes ya la había engañado y no lo había notado? Quizás ahora era igual. Pero sus palabras la sorprendieron de todos modos, su tono de voz casi suave era tan extraño en él que era inevitable no sentirse de ese modo. Aunque la sorpresa vino después, cuando los labios del saiyajin chocaron abruptamente con los de ella.

Los labios del guerrero se movían con experiencia, experiencia que había ganado con ella. Bulma sentía que el deseo del príncipe la devoraba y no podía detenerlo. Vegeta hacía presión con su pecho duro y su menudo cuerpo se veía sometido a la fuerza del saiyajin, la humana sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar su asalto. En menos de cinco minutos el macho la había hecho tenderse boca arriba para poder subirse sobre ella. La peliturquesa a momentos se concentraba en lo que él provocaba en ella, sus manos grandes recorriendo sus curvas y sus labios la hacían perderse en aquel juego peligroso. Pero su conciencia a momentos le jugaba malas pasadas o quizás, la hacía no perder el juicio para no perder ante él. Todo dependía del punto de vista. El asunto era que, inevitablemente tenía pensamientos dañinos. Cuando el calor se apoderaba de sus nervios y su piel temblaba de anhelo, pensaba a cuantas más las había hecho sentir igual y el odio regresaba con más fuerza.

— Vegeta… no quiero— Murmuró al tener su boca libre, se le escapó un gemido al sentir los mordiscos de él en la curva de su cuello.

— Lo sé— Susurró el saiyajin, sorprendiéndola nuevamente— no haré nada que no quieras—algo se retorció en su interior ¿Por qué cuando intentaba odiarlo más que nunca, se le mostraba como un novio ideal? No era justo, no le hacía la tarea fácil. Sus sentimientos por él sumado a su comportamiento "gentil" y disposición le estaba haciendo mal… le fue imposible detener el juego aunque estaba furiosa con él por su engaño, su querer y su forma de ser casi comprensivo le hizo permitirle que él la tocara como siempre.

Por eso, cuando sus manos ascendieron por debajo de su tela hasta sus montes, se lo permitió, cuando él se acomodó entre sus piernas no se negó, no lo detuvo cuando él se movió sobre ella y sus labios siempre estuvieron disponibles para él. Fue una noche más, una sesión de juegos candentes que a ambos les distrajo de sus pensamientos. Una noche más que él sumó a su tortura constante. Una noche más que ella sumó a su noviazgo que tenía los días contados.

Aun con la respiración entrecortada, la pareja no rompió el abrazo. Él tenía su rostro escondido entre la curva de su cuello, ella enredaba sus dedos en su melena flameada. Fue inevitable pensar que extrañaría esos momentos, momentos donde su complicidad y unión se expresaba sin palabras, donde sus cuerpos se entendían y reposaban como si no hubiera problema que los aquejara, como si solo existieran ellos dos. Era fácil perderse en esa ilusión, en esos mágicos momentos que la enamoraban quisiera o no. Dejó caer su rostro a un lado, casi huyendo de él para que no viera sus lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos. Trató de contenerse, no quería perder el hilo de sus emociones, no ahora al menos. Sabía que dolería separarse de él, pero debía hacerse, ya no confiaba en él y no podía mantener algo así…

— Quiero celebrar— Volteó hacia el príncipe al oírlo al mismo tiempo que él levantaba el rostro— quiero que celebremos con sexo cuando mi padre apruebe tu proyecto…— el pecho de la humana se comprimió, el aire casi se le escapó del cuerpo y por unos segundos no supo qué decir.

¿Realmente… se le estaba presentando una grandiosa oportunidad? Tragó en seco, el Universo por fin la ayudaba. Fingió una sonrisa y asintió, sin soltar una palabra se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, sellando un trato con sus labios. Él ajeno a sus pensamientos, respondió animado y entusiasmado por su asentimiento, no quería pensar que nuevamente podría arrepentirse, quería creer en ella.

(…)

La tarde tenía una carga tediosa. El clima caluroso hacía que las energías se mantuvieran reservadas, no había ánimos de nada. La rutina no se rompía, no había novedades y los días pacíficos les pasaban la cuenta, lo quisieran o no. A pesar de estar más de dos años con el nuevo sistema de misiones, no se podía suprimir los instintos salvajes y agresivos de la nada. La población saiyajin estaba ansiosa por combates y matanzas.

El Rey Vegeta estaba meditando seriamente abrir un torneo de combates para poder calmar la sed de sangre de su pueblo. Aun no se lo mencionaba a su Consejo, era algo que venía pensando pero que solo meditaba consigo mismo. De todos modos eran ideas fugaces que pasaban por su cabeza cada vez que caminaba por los pasajes de su palacio y observaba los rostros de aburrimiento de sus soldados. Era tedioso pensar en algo así o más bien, no le producía mucha satisfacción pero era mejor que concentrarse en lo que realmente le preocupaba.

Suspiró por quinta vez esa tarde. Apoyó su barbilla en su mano enguantada y se acarició la barba, sus afilados ojos negros vagaban en el vacío de la Sala de Consejo, no lograba concentrarse en los documentos que tenía en frente. Al menos la reunión programada para esa hora se había suspendido. Los representantes de un planeta de otra orbita habían atrasado su llegada por una tormenta solar y podía estar perdiendo el tiempo a su manera como muy pocas veces podía. Era un punto a su favor. Aun no tenía nada claro de qué pasos seguir, en especial porque su primogénito seguía molesto con él e ignorándolo. Vegeta nunca había tenido una "rabieta" de ese modo, por lo general discutían las cosas, no se iba en silencio para no volver a dirigirle la palabra. Estaba preocupado… ¿Lo habría ofendido? Pero no era su culpa, o al menos eso quería creer. Su hijo actuaba extraño, era normal en su posición de padre ponerse en todos los panoramas y lo principal, entablar una comunicación clara entre ellos. Eran los líderes del Reino, debía haber confianza entre ellos ¿En qué momento su retoño lo había dejado a un lado de sus decisiones y aspiraciones?...

Miró la pila de hojas y más hojas y bufó, el aire que se escapó de su boca sacudió las primeras cinco planas, frunció el ceño y las acomodó nuevamente, antes de dejar la última hoja la releyó. Una mueca se formó en sus labios levantando la punta izquierda de su bigote.

— ¿Qué pensarás de esto?... — Susurró pensativo— seguramente lo mismo que siempre, te negarás— terminó diciendo en un murmuro ronco y gutural.

— ¿Ahora hablas solo? — Levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que dejaba la hoja junto a las demás, no sintió la puerta abrirse. Se sintió expuesto al ver a Bardock con una sonrisa burlona mirándolo divertido— la edad hace estragos en usted mi Rey.

— Estás de buen humor…

— Más que tú al aparecer— Afirmó el soldado caminando hacia él y sentándose en la silla a su lado— los demás vienen para acá.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo no los llamé— Habló rápido frunciendo el ceño y encogiéndose de hombros. El saiyajin de la banda roja sonrió y negó, a veces, con esas actitudes le recordaba al enano del príncipe.

— Lo sé, fui yo— El Rey Vegeta alzó una ceja y se levantó, caminó hacia el bar que estaba al fondo del salón— hay que programar el natalicio del príncipe.

— No sé si mi hijo esté de humor para alguna celebración— Murmuró mientras servía dos copas de alcohol fuerte. Caminó de vuelta y le acercó una copa a su leal amigo.

— ¿Sigue sin hablarte? — Preguntó después de dar un sorbo del brebaje frío que calentó su garganta apenas lo tragó.

— Ya no sé qué hacer con ese crío— Dijo derrotado y se desplomó en su silla— no sé cómo llegar a él, no entiendo como terminó así… tan distante, frío y reservado…

— Pregúntale a Nappa, él lo crío— Soltó sin pensar, mordió su lengua apenas fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Volteó hacia su amigo al instante y comprobó que el Rey no había pasado por alto sus palabras. El Monarca lo observaba serio, pero no molesto. Parecía pensativo.

— ¿Será que está… molesto porque no fui… un buen padre? — Preguntó en un susurro apenas audible. Bardock abrió la boca, sorprendido casi incrédulo. Cuando notó que su mirada seria y expresión no cambiaba supo que hablaba en serio. Entonces rompió en risa. — Estoy hablando en serio…— dijo en reproche el Rey.

— Pero ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¡Actúas demasiado sentimental! ¿Qué anda mal? — Exclamó limpiando las lágrimas de risa— ni Gine anda quejándose porque Raditz sale todas las noches y no le cuenta nada.

— Oh cállate…— Susurró avergonzado— todo este lío con Vegeta me ha hecho pensar demasiado… me cuestiono todo, ya no sé qué pensar— Bardock guardó silencio. Miró su reflejo en la madera rojiza y bebió otro sorbo de su bebida.

— Estás preocupándote demasiado… el príncipe…— Pausó unos segundos— está interesado en el combate más que en hembras y deberías entenderlo.

— ¿Qué debería entender? Cumplirá 18 y no le gusta follar ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? ¿Qué será de este imperio si no puede procrear un heredero?

— No todos tienen los mismos intereses…— Dijo no muy seguro. No existía saiyajin que no tuviera sus instintos bien despiertos en todos los sentidos. Comprendía la preocupación del Rey, pero el líder del Reino no creería en su teoría así que no podía decir más al respecto— además, quizás está interesado en otra hembra…

— ¿Por qué no me lo diría? — Preguntó receloso.

— Seguramente está cansado que se metan en su vida…— Volvió a beber.

— No puedes negar que es sospechoso— Dijo acusador.

— ¿Qué es sospechoso? — Preguntó Turles al entrar, el Rey calló al verlo, nuevamente no sintió la llegada del saiyajin. Quizás de verdad estaba viejo…

— Ah nada— Se apresuró en decir su gemelo, el Rey observó en silencio la interacción entre ambos— le contaba al Rey que Raditz está totalmente descontrolado por sus hormonas…

— Pero eso no tiene nada de sospechoso— Río el saiyajin de armadura oscura mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano y dejaba su tableta digital sobre la mesa— llega una edad en que simplemente nos descontrolamos, descubrir cosas nuevas… ¡Oh! Es un proceso tan único y sensacional, me cuesta recordar cuando _desperté_ — río malicioso. Bardock y el Rey lo acompañaron en la risa. En ese momento ninguno notó la extraña aura que de pronto los había rodeado. Solo Nappa que estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándolos confundido y un poco asqueado, le recordó a su mujer cuando se juntaba con las chillonas de sus camaradas— ¡Nappa! —exclamó alegre el saiyajin al verlo.

— No quiero interrumpir…— Susurró incómodo— Bardock me comunicó que tendríamos una breve reunión…

— Si… no interrumpes Nappa— Asintió el Rey acomodándose en su silla, Turles se puso de pie y caminó hacia el bar al mismo tiempo que el soldado de más de dos metros rodeaba el mesón y se ubicaba en frente del puesto del gemelo de armadura oscura— es bueno aprovechar el tiempo…

— Bien, lo principal es ¿Harán un anuncio de com— La puerta se abrió abruptamente, esta vez todos se dieron cuenta del recién llegado. Las palabras de Bardock quedaron a medio terminar, los ojos negros del Rey lo miraron unos segundos, segundos que fueron suficientes para comprender que no debía mencionar nada delante del príncipe. Todos voltearon hacia la puerta. El joven heredero a la corona estaba estoico en el umbral mirándolos serio, Bardock podía jurar que los estudiaba. Pero su instinto de supervivencia le decía que los acechaba, era como un animal salvaje y poderoso que seleccionaba su presa, la más débil, para devorar. Era absurdo, pensó el saiyajin de la cicatriz, era un crío. Ellos adultos con experiencia en guerras y misiones desde antes que el príncipe naciera, pero era inevitable no sentir… miedo ante esos ojos fríos y calculadores. En momentos como ese olvidaba por completo que era el hijo de su Rey. Aunque sus apariencias eran casi idénticas, a diferencia del tono de piel y cabello y la notoria juventud del menor, desprendían un aura completamente diferente. No lograba comprender de dónde había salido o se había formado de ese modo. Lisab fue por lo lejos una saiyajin hábil en combate pero no despiadada y el Rey lo fue en justa medida. El príncipe era otro cuento. — Príncipe.

— Príncipe— Dijeron Nappa y Turles al mismo tiempo mientras los tres miembros del Consejo inclinaban sus cabezas en señal de respeto.

El Rey tragó saliva en seco. Observó la cola de su hijo que estaba amarrada firmemente en su cintura y la notó serena, bien, no estaba enojado. Era primera vez que el chico se aparecía frente a él desde que le había preguntado por su sexualidad. El príncipe dio una última repasada al grupo de saiyajin y entró sin cerrar la puerta. Sus pasos resonaban en la habitación, la planta de sus botas hacían un ruido extraño al chocar contra el mármol del suelo. Apenas el heredero puso un pie dentro del Salón de Consejos, el aire se sintió pesado. El ambiente relajado y amistoso de antes se extinguió y una carga densa y tóxica se percibió. Incluso el menos observador lo notó. Nappa frunció el ceño mirando a su príncipe, podía notar que algo andaba mal pero no lo veía de mal humor ¿Entonces qué?

— Vegeta…— Habló el Rey cuando el menor llegó a su lado— ¿Vienes a unirte a la reunión?

— Tenías libres estas horas ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó con su voz grave y golpeada, casi interrogándolo. Turles frunció el ceño, a veces sentía que el crío mandaba al Rey. No le gustaba el príncipe. Pero era el heredero, no había opción entre agradarle o no, solo debía seguirlo.

— Pensamos en organizar el día de tu natalicio— Contestó con calma que no sentía.

— Hmp— El príncipe dio una última repasada al grupo de saiyajin adultos y sin más opción, caminó hacia el puesto derecho junto al de su padre. Turles esperó que el heredero se sentara y tomó la botella junto a unos tres vasos anchos de vidrio. Se acercó cauteloso al mesón y se sentó al lado de su gemelo. En silenció sirvió el contenido café en los vasos.

— Es bueno que estés aquí— Comenzó diciendo el Rey sin mirarlo— ¿Piensas algo en particular?... — los adultos presentes miraron con disimulo al único joven del grupo, el heredero recibió el vaso de alcohol que en ese momento el gemelo de armadura oscura le extendió y bebió un sorbito, era un trago bastante fuerte pero no demostró disgusto al probarlo, aunque lo sintiera.

— No. ¿Tienes algo en mente? — Padre e hijo se miraron por primera vez desde la reciente disputa. El Rey sintió que aquel episodio aún no se borraba ni de su propia mente ni la del príncipe. El joven heredero al trono en cambio, pensaba otra cosa.

Vegeta hijo miró fijamente a su progenitor, aparentando calma que no sentía. Su pronóstico había fallado, él esperaba estar a solas junto a su padre y así poder apoyar a la humana cuando ésta llegara y hablara del proyecto. Pero con todo el consejo allí incluido sería difícil. Al menos para él. No quería involucrarse en nada de eso, pero había dado su palabra y la cumpliría, y era por ello que se sentía avergonzado, no quería que el grupo de saiyajin pensara ideas no tan equivocadas al respecto.

— Podríamos programar una arena de combates…— Murmuró Nappa, intentando sonar desinteresado— sería novedoso para el pueblo… así, los ánimos se elevarían… ¿No?

— Tienes un punto Nappa— Concordó el Rey, haciendo que el comandante general se enorgulleciera— eso podría avivar un poco a los saiyajin, tanta paz y monotonía juega en contra.

Vegeta no opinó al respecto. Guardó silencio mientras los adultos hablaban y discutían de boberías a su parecer. Miraba de vez en cuando la hora en su comunicador, se supone que ella ya debería haber llegado ¿Qué la demoraba? Su pie se movía nerviosamente, sus dedos golpeteaban los músculos de sus brazos intentando calmar su ansiedad. Su noche dependía del resultado de esa junta. Inevitablemente los nervios hacían estragos en su cuerpo, era algo que detestaba porque siempre pasaba por ella. Pero esos días terminarían esa misma noche. Mordió la mejilla interna izquierda. La torpeza, la ansiedad, las tonterías y esas sensaciones raras e incluso su obsesión con la peliturquesa, se irían, por fin, cuando la tuviera entre sus brazos y se hundiera en ella. Por eso, intentaba consolarse con que sería la última vez por la que pasaría por todas esas molestas inquietudes y sensaciones. Miró la hora una vez más, sus sentidos estaban alertas y expectantes a cualquier ruido, así su llegada no lo sorprendería y estaría manejando la situación como lo ameritaba. Echó una última mirada al grupo de adultos, realmente no contaba con ellos en la reunión, no podía ni debía demostrar más de lo necesario.

(…)

Sujetó firmemente la caja de capsulas, sus dedos no envolvían por completo la pequeña cajita pero contra sus pechos se lograba mantener segura. Se la pasó mucho tiempo decidiendo qué ropa usar para darle un toque más formal a su plática con el Rey. No quería que el Monarca viera su conversación como una más de todas las que habían tenido. Quería que él notara que esto era diferente, pero después de probarse muchos conjuntos formales y otros no tanto, decidió usar su vestimenta saiyajin. Optó por el traje rojo, las medias negras hacían que el corto de su falda no la incomodara del todo.

Se detuvo en frente de las grandes puertas que daban hacia la Sala de Trono, se extrañó al no ver soldados vigilando. Abrió la puerta como de costumbre, y no tardó en entrar pero no dio ningún paso más cuando notó que no había nadie en el lugar. Frunció el ceño extrañada ¿Vegeta había jugado con ella?... no lo creía. Él no era mentiroso. Bien, no del todo. La herida de su engaño aún estaba abierta. Se tomó unos minutos para pensar, recordaba que el príncipe le había dicho que él estaría junto a su padre pero ¿Por qué no había nadie? Miró la hora en su comunicador, mordió su labio inferior al ver la hora. El Rey estaría ocupado en una hora más con unos extranjeros, debía encontrarlo a como diera lugar. Salió de allí rápidamente y habló con el primer saiyajin que encontró. El soldado estaba custodiando una esquina al fondo del pasaje.

— ¿Dónde está el Rey? — Preguntó con voz angelical. El saiyajin alzó una ceja y la miró de pies a cabeza. Todos sabían que la mocosa era la protegida del Rey, pero no por eso les agradaba. La chiquilla era conflictiva y exasperante.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber? — Le contestó con voz golpeada.

— ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? Es asunto mío y de él, anda ¿Dónde está? ¿Está comiendo? — Preguntó con una mano en su cintura. Los ojos negros del saiyajin no pudieron evitar fijarse en ciertos ángulos del cuerpo femenino. La humana tenía carácter y eso acompañado a su apariencia, hacía difícil no catalogarla como atractiva y caer bajo los encantos de la chiquilla.

— Está en la Sala de Consejo— Refunfuñó. La humana asintió y le dio la espalda, sin siquiera agradecer caminó rápido hacia el salón.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se quedó de pie en frente de la puerta que era más sencilla que la del Salón de Trono. Dio profundas caladas de aire, llenó sus pulmones y exhaló con suavidad, abrazó la cajita de capsulas y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba. Su proyecto estaba a un pie de cumplirse. Al menos de volverse real. Ya no serían solo sueños y anhelos, ahora lo proyectaría… temblaba de pura ansiedad. Decidida, posó su mano en el pomo dorado de la puerta, ella era Bulma Brief, heredera de Capsule Corporation y no dejaría que eso cambiara nunca. Capsule Corporation renacería como un Fénix, nadie se interpondría en su camino. Sonrió así misma y jaló el pomo abriendo la puerta por completo. Al asomarse, se quedó estoica y la sonrisa en su rostro se borró. También la determinación.

Tragó saliva en seco, relamió sus labios y sonrió nerviosa a los presentes. Miró a Bardock que la miraba curioso, luego a Nappa que la fulminaba con sus ojos pequeños, la sonrisa burlesca de Turles la desconcertó por un breve segundo pero su mirada oceánica rápidamente buscó apoyo en unos ojos negros profundos que bien conocía, o creía que conocía. El príncipe Vegeta la miraba serio, con su máscara de "no te conozco más que de pasillo, no sabemos nada más el uno del otro, no me sonrías, no me coquetees y ni se te ocurra llamarme sin mi título", faceta que ya se le hacía común. Pero que a pesar de todo, en sus profundos ojos ónix, había complicidad, y esa complicidad ella la leyó como un "adelante, no estás sola". Y así lo hizo. Dio un paso dentro del salón y río en forma de saludo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Interrogó el Rey mirándola confundido.

— Ho-hola— Volvió a reír— creí que estaría solo…

— No eres la única que creyó eso— Dijo soltando un suspiro, apoyó su mejilla en su mano izquierda enguantada y frunció el ceño— estamos ocupados, vete.

— Yo… yo— No podía titubear ahora. Su corazón latió rápido y golpeaba su pecho fuertemente, se cohibió pensando que todos podían oírlo— quería hablar con usted.

— ¿Qué no oíste al Rey? ¡Lárgate! — Exclamó molesto el saiyajin calvo.

— ¡Tú no te metas! — Chilló la humana antes que el Rey calmara a Nappa y que Bardock reprochara al saiyajin gigante— el asunto es con el Rey no contigo ¡Pelón!

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamaste? — Preguntó ofuscado el saiyajin poniéndose de pie— ¿Quieres morir mocosa de mierd-

— ¡Basta Nappa! — Lo interrumpió Bardock, aguantando la risa al igual que los demás— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás poniéndote al nivel de una cría? — Nappa refunfuñó y volvió a sentarse, tocó su bigote para intentar calmarse y Bulma exhaló fuertemente dejando ir el miedo que sintió cuando el enorme saiyajin la miró como si fuera a matarla y limpiar el piso con su pobre pellejo.

— No hagan mi tarde más estresante— Demandó el Rey— Bulma, vete.

— Pero… ¡De verdad necesito hablar con usted! Y nunca tiene tiempo… es ahora o nunca— Murmuró afligida.

— Parece importante— Intervino Turles sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica— ¿Los dejamos solos?

— No— Negó el Rey— si quieres hablar, hazlo ahora. Perderemos más tiempo si se van y luego vuelven— suspiró el Rey.

Bulma volvió a tragar en seco. ¿Tendría que exponerse delante del consejo? No era un problema frente a Bardock, pero Turles últimamente la ponía nerviosa, y el odio de Nappa la distraía. Sin mencionar los ojos de su aún novio que siempre la avergonzaban. Asintió agachando la mirada y caminó hacia la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada del grupo, abrió su cajita y sacó dos capsulas, una con su ordenador portátil y la otra con un proyector y los accesorios de éste. No demoró más de cinco minutos en instalar ambos ni abrir la presentación, los saiyas miraban curiosos y eso hizo que su paciencia no se esfumara.

— ¿Cómo hiciste que lo que está en eso, pasara a eso otro? — Preguntó Bardock apuntando al ordenador y al proyector.

— Luego puedo explicarte si lo deseas— Le sonrió la chica— ustedes se manejan con hologramas, esto es algo parecido… pero más sencillo. Bien, ehm…— miró al príncipe nuevamente, Vegeta no la miraba molesto ni mucho menos indiferente como lo hacía en público, ella sentía que sus ojos negros la envolvían en apoyo incondicional que antes no había sentido. Bulma se vio entre lo confortante que era observarlo y entender que esa mirada gentil (dentro de todo) era para ella y lo incómodo que resultaba sentirse así a solo horas de terminar su relación con un hombre que le brindaba ese apoyo.

— No tenemos todo el día— Habló el príncipe sacándola de sus pensamientos, Bulma frunció el ceño y olvidó cualquier sensación que le hizo sentir el chico, sus palabras venenosas le hacían recordar que él era el heredero al trono y ella una subordinada que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante.

— Claro…— Bardock no perdía oportunidad de observar a los adolescentes, apenas entró la chica no había dejado de estudiar la reacción del príncipe—lo siento— tomó el control del proyector y dio inicio con la presentación—el método que tienen para intercambiar tecnología se reduce a eso, intercambiar— dijo mirando al Rey—cambian productos con otros planetas y así se van sustentando con diversidad… pero este método se vio estancado hace mucho cuando su tecnología ya no requería de los avances de otros—tragó nerviosa y miró al grupo, el Rey parecía aburrido, afligida trató de resumir lo que más pudo—en mi planeta tenía una empresa llamada Corporation Capsule, y éramos los mejores. Quiero construir lo mismo aquí.

— ¿Y eso en qué nos beneficiaría? — Preguntó el Rey frunciendo el ceño.

— Eh… antes que nada, le daríamos un sello personal a nuestros productos y los distribuiríamos por el universo, aquellos planetas que no estén interesados en los servicios de los saiyajin, podrían requerir de nuestra tecnología—Habló rápidamente—mi empresa vendería sus avances, eso indiscutiblemente mejoraría la economía del planeta y sin hablar que brindaría trabajo a esos saiyajin que no son guerreros.

— Tú empresa…— Murmuró Bardock, la humana frunció el ceño inquieta al oírlo.

— Cierto— Asintió Nappa mirándola fijamente— ¿Qué implica que sea tú empresa?

— No hay mucho que decir— Dijo seria— es mi proyecto. Mi empresa.

— ¿En qué beneficiaría a mi reino entonces, tú empresa? — Dijo el Rey. Bulma guardó silencio. Notó inmediatamente que los adultos saiyajin se vieron incómodos con su expresión, odiaba que incluso saiyajin tan considerados como Bardock se sintieran amenazados por esa independencia intelectual que ella demostraba.

— Ya se lo dije… en la economía, los traba—

— Quizás me expresé mal— Interrumpió el Rey— tú empresa no soluciona ningún problema en mí planeta. Qué hagas o no hagas tú empresa, no tiene ningún impacto para mí reino.

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, en su imaginación la reunión se daba de un modo más simple y positivo. Sus manos sudaban y humedecían el control del proyector, sus mejillas internas dolían de tanto morderlas, pero era la única forma que encontraba para calmarse sin que se notara sus nervios.

— Claro— Asintió sin mirarlo— pero creí que, no tenía nada de malo crear una empresa tecnológica. Mis inventos estarían catalogados y no se esparcirían así porque sí…

— Creíste mal— Dijo burlesco Nappa— vuelve al laboratorio y trabaja que para eso te tienen aquí— Bulma miró en silencio al General, le dio una repasada al grupo esperando que alguno interviniera, que alguno la defendiera… ilusa, pensó que alguno la veía de otro modo, no como una simple trabajadora. Frunció el ceño y lanzó el control al mesón, el ruido rompió el silencio tenso que los había envuelto y cada saiyajin dio un brinco en su puesto— ¡¿Qué te pasa mocosa de mierda?!

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Su chillido los hizo estremecerse— gracias a mí trabajo es que están donde están—respiró profundamente y siguió— desde que llegué que se han aprovechado de mi conocimiento y me han hecho trabajar para ustedes ¿Y qué he obtenido a cambio? ¡Lo único que pido es poder recrear mi legado familiar! — sus manos temblaron de rabia, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sentía deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo. Los saiyajin no veían bien la debilidad emocional—Capsule Corporation les traerá fama, más de lo que creen, y hará que su economía se dispare. Todo lo que toco es oro… el oro es un metal noble por sí no lo sabían—murmuró soberbia— solo pido una oportunidad… Si financia mi proyecto, en menos de lo que cree recuperará su inversión y—

— ¿Quieres que financie tu proyecto? — Preguntó extrañado el Rey— por eso venías aquí a presentármelo como un gran logro ¿Por qué querías que te prestara las unidades monetarias?

— Lo que faltaba— Refunfuñó burlesco Nappa.

— No sé si podamos darnos ese lujo— Murmuró Bardock.

Bulma miró a cada uno desconcertada, ella sabía que la situación del Reino era buena, no excelente pero si podían darse ese lujo como decía Bardcok. Solo se trataba de avaricia saiyajin.

— Recién hablaban de desperdiciar ingresos en mi día de natalicio— Dijo acusador el príncipe, Bulma miró esperanzada a su novio, respiró aliviada al ver que el saiyajin hablaría por ella—no veo el problema en invertir en esa empresa tecnológica, además, no seas terco y piensa un poco ¿No ves que es capitalizar la tecnología del Reino? Invertirás y recuperarás tu inversión pero ¿Por qué no eres socio? Así recibes un porcentaje de la empresa, sería como pagar por el espacio que utilizará la terrana y te beneficiarás sí o sí— Bulma sonrío divertida, era natural que él interviniera a su manera.

— Como dice el príncipe, puede asociarse a Corporation Capsule y recibirá un porcentaje de las ganancias.

El Rey guardó silencio, miró a su hijo de soslayo y luego a la humana. Suspiró y rascó su barba de chivo.

— Realmente ustedes serán mi perdición— Susurró agobiado, Bardock sonrío y miró a la humana que los miraba confundida. El saiyajin de banda roja entendía muy bien que la chica no comprendiera la expresión del Rey, pero él sí lo entendía y sabía muy bien que era cierto. El Rey no podía negársele a sus retoños— está bien… la financiaré, pero luego revisamos el detalle, ahora estoy ocupa—todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando la chica corrió hasta la parte superior del mesón y se lanzó a los brazos del monarca. Nadie movió un músculo en ese momento. El Rey se quedó paralizado sintiendo la calidez de la humana.

— ¡Gracias! De verdad ¡Muchas gracias! No lo defraudaré, ya verá ¡Es la mejor decisión que pudo tomar! — Dijo exaltada separándose de él— ¡Muchas gracias! —besó su mejilla rápidamente y corrió de vuelta hacia el otro lado del mesón y encapsuló sus cosas, sin borrar la sonrisa en sus labios— Que tengan buena tarde— sonrió y salió rápidamente de allí.

— Eso fue… inesperado— Murmuró Turles— creí que se negaría a financiar su empresa.

— Desde el principio pensé en decirle que sí—Vegeta frunció el ceño y miró a su padre sorprendido ¿Había intervenido por nada? — quería ver cuánto anhelaba cumplir su objetivo… Esa mocosa tiene determinación— sonrió divertido y suspiró—pero gracias a mi hijo, pude sacar beneficio de esto cuando ni siquiera se me había ocurrido, definitivamente la estirpe mejora en las futuras generaciones. ¡Imagínense con el hijo de Vegeta! —soltó en una carcajada y los adultos no tardaron en reír, Nappa río a pesar de estar en desacuerdo con la aprobación al proyecto, pero si se trataba de alabar al heredero, él sería participe siempre.

— Me aterra más pensar en la descendencia de Bulma— Susurró Bardock— serán más manipuladores y chillones que ella. —solo los consejeros rieron ante su comentario, el Rey formó una sonrisa forzada y el príncipe se tensó de solo pensar en esa idea.

Pronto retomaron los puntos a tratar en su reunión. El príncipe se quedó allí un tiempo más, intentando parecer tranquilo y serio como de costumbre. No quería que sus gestos o comportamientos delataran sus intenciones. Ya se había expuesto demasiado al intervenir a favor de la humana, y encima fue innecesario. Miraba a su padre de vez en cuando, no dejaba de pensar que el Rey tenía favoritismo con la chica pero los celos de hijo ya no estaban. No siempre al menos. Aunque le molestó ver como la humana se lanzaba a los brazos de su progenitor, sabía que por parte de ella solo se trataba de impulsividad que por cierto, era muy mal vista. Pero le inquietaba que su padre no dijera ni se opusiera a nada, sabía que la chica los había sorprendido a todos y aunque se había ido más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, no era primera vez que la chiquilla salía con ese tipo de comportamientos. Y el Rey rara vez le llamaba la atención, sería acaso que ¿No tenía sentido hablar con ella? seguramente, era tiempo y palabras gastadas. Era la naturaleza de Bulma y difícilmente podrían ir en contra de eso. Él mismo lo experimentaba cuando estaba con ella, su novia era afectuosa e impredecible.

Sus dedos golpetearon nerviosamente sus músculos, ¿Qué hora sería prudente para aparecer por su nave? Había soportado muchos años en ese estado… ¿Qué daño le hacía esperar dos horas más? El calor que recorría sus venas le recordó que ya no más. Era momento de ponerle punto final a todo ese asunto. Cuando la reunión terminó, y su padre indicó que hicieran pasar a los diligentes de un planeta al sur, él se largó de allí. Primero iría a su cuarto, buscaría la calma y recuperaría el control de sus pensamientos y sentires, se daría una ducha fría y le pondría fin a su tortura.

(…)

La tarde recién desaparecía bajo los tonos del crepúsculo. La noche se comía lentamente el cielo y la oscuridad pronto se hizo presente entre las nubes y estrellas, envolviendo la mitad del planeta en su brazo nocturno y conciliador. Un hombre normal se habría detenido unos minutos para contemplar la maravilla natural, un hombre normal habría sonreído al cielo y mirado con esperanza y admirado los puntos brillantes en cada lugar del telón nocturno. Pero él no era un hombre, y mucho menos normal.

El príncipe heredero al trono del reino saiyajin, pasó de largo por las ventanas que permitían que la hermosa noche se exhibiera. El guerrero tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que mirar el estúpido cielo. Sus pasos resonaban por los pasajes de su castillo, el movimiento de los soldados se había reducido más de la mitad y solo los guardias de turno hacían escolta en las puertas importantes del palacio. La hora de la cena había iniciado, y muchos se encontraban en el comedor general, supuso que su padre estaría en sus aposentos, descansando y disfrutando de una deliciosa y abundante cena. Él en cambio no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en perder más tiempo.

Le había costado trabajo relajarse, calmar sus instintos y recuperar el control de sus pensamientos, cosa que todavía no conseguía. Estaba inquieto, sabía que la poca calma que le había costado tanto mantener, se iría al diablo cuando se encontrara con el origen de sus calamidades internas. Se esperanzaba con que sería la última vez, que por fin recuperaría su vida una vez que se olvidara de ese capricho insano.

Corroboró conforme que Teeb no estaba por ningún lado. No necesitaba saber que estaba el soldado rondando en los alrededores de la nave mientras él y ella se revolcaban. Le bajaba la libido de solo imaginarlo. La brisa fresquilla sacudió su melena, sus ojos negros se posaron en la nave en medio del paisaje. Los pelos de su cola se erizaron de pura ansiedad, sentía cada célula de su cuerpo responder a esa fragancia que aunque era leve, podía reconocer como suya. Ese aroma dulce y sugerente que lo atontaba, que lo hipnotizaba e idiotizaba. Sabía que en la esfera metálica estaría ese aroma aún más fuerte y concentrado, y era consciente que al besarla, lamer y mordisquear, su olor se impregnaría en sus fosas nasales y perdería el control. Pero esa noche era para ello. Para perder el control. Sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza y a la vez temblaban. Dio un profundo suspiro y caminó hacia la rampa, dando pasos firmes y seguros.

Sus golpes contra la portezuela resonaron en el área desolada. Los minutos pasaron y su paciencia se fue esfumando. Cada vez golpeó más fuerte y más impaciente, los toques eran constantes, uno detrás del otro, y los minutos pasaron y pasaron, más ella no abrió la puerta para él.

Se quedó allí, resoplando y confundido. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Esperó unos minutos, quizás cinco o menos. Y volvió a golpear. En la tercera tanda de golpes la entrada ronroneó y supo que la puerta ascendería para dejarlo entrar. O eso suponía. Cuando su novia se dejó ver en el umbral de la entrada y vio sus ojos zafiro, fríos y esquivos, supo que algo andaba mal. Sus ojos calculadores e inexpresivos se fijaron en su ropa, vestía su pijama. Una remera y pantalones cortos sencillos y de tela ligera. Su cabello estaba trenzado y en su rostro, una máscara de frialdad que no esperaba ni había imaginado lo saludó. Tragó saliva, temeroso, pero retomó su postura altiva y orgullosa unos segundos más tarde.

— ¿Qué rayos hacías? ¿Es que no oías que golpeaba? — Preguntó alterado. Pero el rostro femenino no se inmutó por su tono o su aparente enojo.

— Lárgate— Su tono fue como escarchas que rosaban su piel morena. El saiyajin confundido miró a su novia como si fuera una desconocida.

— ¿Qué…?— Logró formular entre su asombro y confusión.

— Lárgate— Respondió cruzándose de brazos— no tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? — Negro y azul se enfrentaron en una disputa silenciosa, el príncipe intentaba buscar algún indicio en su mirada, algo que le hiciera entender el porqué de su actitud, pero no encontró nada, no tuvo más opción que recurrir a las palabras— ¿Por qué estás así?

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó esquivando su pregunta.

— Acordamos algo— No sabía si su desprecio podía reflejarse en su mirada oceánica, lo que sí sabía era lo que sentía. Se había preparado mental y emocionalmente toda la tarde para enfrentarse a ese chico. Al chico que había aprendido a querer y soportar. Pero no era momento de pensar así de él, era el momento de alejarlo de su vida, de dejarle claro que con ella no se jugaba y que lo suyo acababa ahora. Dolía, como un demonio que dolía. Pero no podía caer, debía ser fuerte.

— Olvídalo— Dijo sonriéndole— puedes largarte y no vuelvas aquí, esto se acabó.

Vegeta tardó unos segundos en procesar sus palabras, pero es que su tono frío le erizó hasta los pelos de su cola. Su pecho se oprimió al entender la frase "esto se acabó" pero a pesar de tener presente que él mismo iba a darle punto final a su relación después de tenerla, ahora era diferente. La idea de que su noviazgo terminara lo desconcertó y aunque no hizo caso a la presión en su pecho, esa presión que le gritaba que no solo se sentía desconcertado sino que también preocupado, fueron sus instintos quienes lo hicieron hablar y actuar. Un gruñido se escapó de su garganta y dio pasos fuertes hacia el interior de la nave, ella se sorprendió por un momento y aunque intentó no moverse del umbral para prohibirle el paso, su presencia imponente y su rostro desfigurado por la rabia y algo más que no supo identificar, la hicieron moverse.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas?

— Yo no me acostaré con un mentiroso. Esto terminó, lárgate y no vuelvas— Murmuró rápido. Abrazándose y sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Mentiroso? — Su rabia se mezcló con confusión y extrañeza, y su tono de voz lo dejaba ver notoriamente— ¿Por qué no dejas de dar excusas patéticas?

— No me interesa que pienses, solo lárgate— Frunció sus delgadas cejas y se dio la vuelta, dando por finalizada la discusión. Pero la mano del saiyajin no tardó en sujetar su muñeca con fuerza y voltearla hacia él— ¡Suéltame! Me haces daño— sollozó nerviosa, y un poco asustada. Pero la mirada fría e indiferente del saiyajin no reflejaba enojo o rabia, solo estaba perdida. Realmente confusa.

— ¿Qué… diablo pasa? — Preguntó en un susurro firme. Sus cuerpos estaban a centímetros del otro, podían sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, pero el saiyajin sentía que su calor no era como el de siempre, como si sus palabras hubieran enfriado su esencia por completo y solo hicieran daño… nada más.

— ¿En qué idioma debo decirte que esto se acabó? — Murmuró respirando con dificultad, su cercanía la impacientaba. No estaba en sus planes estar cerca de él, pero ahí estaba, a solo centímetros y con su mano aferrada a la de él. — ya no quiero verte más… no quiero estar con un mentiroso.

— Yo no te he mentido— Soltó sin pensarlo.

— ¿Ah no? — Su tono mordaz inquietó al saiyajin, y fue ahí, en ese momento, que el príncipe supo que ella realmente estaba terminando con él— te lo explicaré de modo más fácil para que incluso alguien como tú pueda entenderlo.

— No te pases de lista— Gruñó acercándose a su rostro, sus alientos chocaban y sus respiraciones se mezclaban, y aunque eso reavivó el deseo en el guerrero y en ella la duda, ninguno dejó que su postura flaqueara.

— El que se pasó de listo eres tú— Soltó ella, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando sus labios rosa en una mueca de rabia— eres un mentiroso… siempre pensé que eras leal y sincero ¿Con cuantas saiyajin te revolcaste? — El rostro petrificado del saiyajin le divirtió, soltó una risa burlesca y sin gracia que a él solo le provocó un escalofrío— ¿Eh? ¿Cuántas disfrutaron del _sexo real_?

— De… de ¿De dónde sacaste… eso? — Balbuceó nervioso. Ella aprovechó ese instante y se zafó de su agarre. Vegeta la contempló inquieto y ella lo observó furiosa, su reacción le dijo lo que quería saber y que no quería creer.

— ¿Qué importa de dónde supe? Lo importante aquí es que lo sé… y que es real. Igual que el fin de esto. Lárgate. No quiero volver a verte— Se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, el saiyajin no se movió, solo la miraba fijamente.

— Déjame explicarte— Bulma río suavemente y le dio la espalda, se concentró en no admirar su figura y pensar, en algo que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero nada vino a su cabeza, solo excusas que sabía ella no aceptaría, pero aun así las dijo. No tenía nada que perder. —no tuve opción… lo que pasó fue—

— ¿No tuviste opción? — Preguntó indignada y se volteó— ¿Te obligaron a acostarte con miles de mujeres? ¡¿Crees que soy imbécil?! —su grito resonó en el salón y aunque lo más razonable sería alejarse, él se acercó. Bulma al ver sus intenciones intentó que la distancia creciera entre ellos, pero él no tardó en llegar a su lado y sostenerla desde sus brazos— ¡No me toques! Me das asco ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Tú no entiendes! — Gritó perdiendo la paciencia— mi honor estaba en juego, mi padre me lo pidió ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Pero se acabó! Ya no más ¡Créeme! — su vozarrón la estremeció, trató por todos los medios de alejarse y romper esa cercanía forzosa, pero no lo consiguió. La fuerza que el saiyajin aplicaba superaba con creces la suya. Incluso con empujones y zamarreos lo único que conseguía era que el momento se volviera más tenso y violento.

— ¿Qué tengo que entender? — Gritó alterada— ¿Qué cuando me besabas luego ibas a besar a otra? ¿Qué venías con el sabor de otra? ¿Qué yo iba a ser una más en tú lista? ¡Eres despreciable! ¡No me toques más! ¡Aléjate de mí! — y estalló. El llanto se hizo presente en medio de sus gritos, Vegeta quedó mudo al oírla. ¿Qué podía decir? Todas sus palabras podía refutarlas, hacerle entender que él no disfrutó esos encuentros pero la excusa agravaba la falta, y lo que él veía ahí, en sus lágrimas y sus mejillas enrojecidas de rabia, era decepción. Y la decepción no se iba con palabras. Podía ver en sus gritos y en su llanto que ella hablaba en serio, que realmente repudiaba su toque. Se sintió asqueado… patético y solo.

No sabía cómo enmendar lo sucedido. En parte no se sentía culpable, la situación no fue algo que él pidió ni quiso, solo algo que le tocó hacer. Pero siempre, en lo profundo de sus pensamientos e ideales, supo que lo que hacía estaba mal. Se enfurecía consigo mismo por hacer algo que no quería solo para demostrar autonomía sexual, pero eso había acabado ¿Es que eso no era importante para ella? Soltó sus brazos delgados y trató de no mirar su piel enrojecida por su agarre, sus manos se empuñaron, debatiéndose consigo mismo. Entre salir de allí orgulloso y digno, o intentarlo. Pedir explicaciones que en ese momento necesitaba, medir si realmente esto se había acabado, intentar hacerla comprender su punto de vista. Era un maldito lío, no sabía. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. En sus ojos zafiro, podía ver el brillo de la determinación. Ella hablaba en serio, y no podía sentirse peor al respecto. Ese brillo le decía, que diera las excusas que diera, que aunque le rogara, le dijera lo que le dijera, ella no caería en su labia. Ella no quería nada de él, y él, lo quería todo de ella.

—… ¿Realmente quieres esto? — Preguntó mirándola a la cara. Ella secó sus lágrimas, apenada, asintió y lo miró altiva y orgullosa.

— ¿Cuánto más directa debo ser? — Dijo entre dientes.

—… ¿Cómo lo supiste?... — Ella se encogió de hombros, él miró su rostro, su piel y sus formas femeninas una vez más, quizás la última vez— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

— ¿Eso que importa? — Preguntó extrañada, su aparente calma la ponía nerviosa, acarició con disimulo sus brazos, donde él antes había dejado su marca con sus propias manos.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — Repitió mirándola serio. De pronto, ni él mismo sabía la urgencia por saberlo. La vio torpe y nerviosa, esquivando su mirada, y supo que esa información era importante, quizás más para ella que para él.

— Hace unos días ¿Qué importa? — Contestó desviando la mirada— lo único que importa es que eres un mentiroso y no me acostaré con un mentiroso.

— Y tú una oportunista— Su voz gélida la paralizó. Bulma miró asombrada al príncipe que la observaba serio y salvaje, en sus ojos negros podía ver algo diferente, algo que en mucho tiempo no veía. Recordó cuando discutían, cuando eran niños y no se soportaban. Pero ver ese desprecio ahora, ahora después de tanto que habían vivido juntos le dolió, incluso sabiendo que él no tenía derecho de enojarse, pero sus palabras, ella sabía que eran ciertas. Porque desde el principio fue ese el plan, esperar hasta conseguir lo que ella quería ¿Eso la hacía oportunista? Sí. ¿Le importaba lo que él pensara? Creía que no, ahora que lo veía así de frente, y oía sus palabras, se daba cuenta que no le gustaba. Que lo que menos quería era que él, entre todos, pensara así de ella.

Pero era cierto. Y no podía demostrarse débil ante sus acusaciones, no podía permitir que la balanza se alzara a su favor.

— Lárgate— Optó por decir. No había nada más que hablar. Nuevamente le dio la espalda y caminó de vuelta a su cuarto, sus pasos eran suaves y sentía que sus piernas tambaleaban de lado a lado, no tenía fuerzas. Creía que en cualquier momento se caería, y esperaba que eso ocurriera cuando él ya no estuviera allí. Sería vergonzoso.

— ¿Siempre estuvo en tus planes? —Su voz venenosa la detuvo, cuando volteó se sorprendió de verlo justo atrás de su espalda, a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios y cuando las manos de él nuevamente presionaron sus brazos, el jadeo mutó a chillido— ¿Me viste la cara de imbécil todos estos años? ¡Contesta! — la sintió estremecerse y encogerse por su grito, sus ojos zafiro lo miraron asustados y sus labios sugerentes temblaron ante su poderío.

— No-no intentes hacerme quedar como la del problema— Balbuceó nerviosa— si esto se acabó fue por tus mentiras y engaños.

— ¿Y lo tuyo no fue un engaño? — Rechinó entre dientes y la zarandeó, su cabello se despeinó entre sacudidas y poco a poco los mechones se fueron desprendiendo de su trenza, haciendo que algunas hebras se le fueran al rostro y se pegaran a sus labios humedecidos. El príncipe tragó saliva ante la postal, intentó obviar la atracción y sus instintos que le gritaban en todos los tonos que la volteara y se hundiera en ella. No era el momento para pensar de ese modo, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía. Solo su rabia y orgullo lo mantuvo bajo control, tratando que el calor que sentía en ese momento pasara a segundo plano, porque para él, la traición era más importante. Ella lo había engañado, le había prometido algo que desde un principio no pensó en cumplir ¿Cómo podía tacharlo de mentiroso? Tenía deseos de terminar con su vida allí mismo, nadie podía burlarse de él y ella había osado en hacer eso y más. Había jugado con él, y él, tontamente no lo notó— ¡Me mentiste! ¡Desde un principio nunca pensaste en cumplir con tu palabra! ¿Y yo soy el mentiroso? ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Te equivocas— Intentó quitarse el cabello del rostro, pero no lograba alcanzar sus mechones por su agarre— te mentí, sí, pero esto lo sé hace solo unos cuantos días ¡Tú me estás engañando desde hace años! —Gritó retomando su postura altiva— no puedes comparar mi mentira con lo que tú me hiciste… creí que eras diferente… ¿Planeabas dormir conmigo y luego ir a revolcarte con otra? — preguntó en un susurro.

— Te llenas la boca de palabras que ni tu misma entiendes— Gruñó acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, sus labios casi se rosaban y aunque para ambos fue una maldita tortura esa cercanía, se concentraron en mantenerse firmes en sus posturas y sus mentes frías. Ninguno quería perder, según el punto de vista de cada uno, el otro era quien había cometido el error— no sabes nada.

— Sé que me engañaste— Se apresuró en responder— podrás acostarte con cualquier saiyajin, príncipe… pero no conmigo, a mí sácame de tu lista—murmuró mientras hacía fuerza para zafarse de su agarre. Vegeta presionó más sus dedos, hundiéndolos en su piel rojiza y que poco a poco se volvía violácea y verdosa. La vio entrecerrar sus ojos de dolor, pero no la soltó. En su cabeza una sola idea pasaba por su cabeza.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido más miserable y pasado a llevar. Ella, con su actitud y soberbia, sus palabras y su determinación, le habían menospreciado más que cualquier derrota. Él nunca perdía, él siempre ganaba. Ahora no se trataba de lucha física, se trataba de ¿Palabras y sentimientos? Había desperdiciado años, años intentando obtener de ella lo que siempre creyó que quería. Su maldito aroma lo persiguió día y noche, incluso ahora, y ¿No podría tenerla? ¿Nunca? ¿Ese era el castigo que ella le imponía? Tantas noches lidiando con un deseo que rayaba lo absurdo, tantos días tolerando su calor y cercanía, siendo paciente y respetando su decisión. Y ¿De nada había servido? Era un imbécil. Había permitido algo que desde el principio nunca quiso y lo hizo de idiota, por haber luchado en contra de sus propios instintos. Desde un principio solo fue algo físico, y pudo obtenerlo si lo quería, pero no, él no se iba a rebajar a esas costumbres bárbaras y ¿De qué había servido si ahora no sería suya? Rabia, solo podía sentir rabia. Esa era la noche. Ese día terminaría su maldita obsesión ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo lidiaría con esa tortura constante? ¿Qué rayos hacía con su deseo? Ahora no solo quería follarla, tenía deseos de asesinarla. No quería ver esos ojos zafiro y mirada oceánica, esos labios rosas suaves y dulces. Ese cabello sedoso y menos oír su voz altanera. Sus curvas debían desaparecer, nadie debía atestiguarlas. Si no era de él, no sería de nadie.

La mezcla de deseos estaba expuesta y en el tablero, era su decisión qué ficha ponía en juego. Pero en ese momento, no podía decidirse. Su mente era un remolino de pensamientos que cada uno refutaba al otro. La idea de vivir sin volver a verla era desalentador, incluso estando molesto. Y eso le enfurecía aún más ¿Cómo era posible que estando furioso con ella, con su jugarreta, no pudiera siquiera levantar un dedo en su contra? ¿Qué clase de brujería le había hecho la maldita mujer? Era inaudito. Él era un saiyajin, matar era parte de su naturaleza ¿Por qué no podía terminar con su vida? Era injusto. Ahora ella quería que él se alejara, después que fue ella quien lo perseguía dándole obsequios y queriendo ser amigos ¿Y ahora lo alejaba así sin más? ¿Dónde quedaba todo lo que habían vivido? Un nudo se formó en su garganta, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Estaba más confundido que antes. Más herido y más inseguro. Y eso despertó en él una ola de rabia y odio, hacia él mismo y hacia ella.

La soltó y empujó lejos, como si solo respirar su aroma le ardiera y costara demasiado trabajo por tolerar. La chica cayó al suelo y jadeó ruidosamente.

— Por lo único que acepté tu desagradable presencia fue para follarte— Dijo entre dientes, la peliturquesa levantó la mirada y lo observó boquiabierta. Aunque en ese momento ella no pensó que era el despecho quien hablaba. Solo podía mirar atenta y oír, con mucho dolor, las crudas palabras que el hombre que ella amaba tenía para decirle—ya me harté. Si quieres que esto termine, por mí bien. No necesito zorras oportunistas rodeándome.

Vio al saiyajin darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida. Su corazón latía fuerte, sentía la sangre caliente recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. La adrenalina estaba recorriendo su cuerpo como si fuera una regadera abierta. La rabia invadió sus células cerebrales. Ella no permitiría que él, entre todos, se expresara así de ella. No tenía ningún derecho, él menos que nadie. Se puso de pie sin mucha dificultad, presa de la furia y la impulsividad que siempre la hacían hablar en momentos así. Sin siquiera darse cuenta comenzó a reír, el saiyajin sin premeditarlo demasiado volteó a verla.

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? — Preguntó en contra de sus deseos.

— Tú— Soltó entre risas burlescas— ahora soy la zorra oportunista porque no quise acostarme contigo ¿Qué hubiera sido si me acostaba contigo? ¿La única mujer en tú vida? — dijo con ironía.

— No seas ridícula— Su voz imponente silenció la risa femenina— hubieras sido una más. — aunque estaba enfadada por sus palabras y sobre todo, dolida, no le dio la satisfacción de demostrárselo.

— Pero no lo seré— Se apresuró en responder—nunca. Lárgate.

— Vete a la mierda—Los labios de ella se abrieron de asombro, no pudo contenerse al oírlo— no quiero volver a ver tu falsa y oportunista cara. No mires en mi dirección. No te cruces en mi camino. No existes para mí, ¿Entendiste, Zorra oportunista? —él no esperó respuesta. Debía huir de allí, no sabía qué podía pasar si seguía sometiéndose a ese martirio. Su enojo y sus instintos no eran buena combinación. Y lo que menos quería… era hacerle daño. Y se odiaba por ello. Por eso, dejó que su orgullo malherido hablara por él. Si bien, no podía desquitarse como debiera ser, por haberse burlado de él, podría insultarla. Había oído una vez, que las palabras herían más que los golpes. Y estaba seguro, que ella sería ese tipo de personas que le afectaban. ¿A quién engañaba? A él también le había dolido lo que ella había dicho, y no era justo que solo él terminara herido.

— No-no te preocupes— Dijo con dificultad—no me interesa toparme con un mentiroso— Gritó para que la escuchara. Pero si él la oyó o no, no lo supo, porque el príncipe no detuvo su andar, y lo último que vio fue su melena flameada menearse por la brisa nocturna.

La puerta se cerró, y ella se quedó de pie en medio de la sala de estar de su nave, temblando y llorando en silencio. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas hasta posarse debajo de su barbilla, el cuello de su remera se humedeció pero ella no fue consciente de ello. Su cuerpo temblaba, su pecho se oprimía y sus mejillas ardían más que nunca. Estaba hecho. Habían terminado y de la peor forma posible. Él la había insultado, le había dicho cosas horribles y ella solo pudo repetir una y otra vez que era un mentiroso. ¿Por qué sentía que él había terminado con ella? Y eso la ofuscaba. Hacía que su dolor se mezclara con rabia, ¡Se supone que él debía estar dolido por su rompimiento no ella! ¿Realmente él no pensó en ella más que como otra mujer con la que follar? Sus actos le hacían creer que sí. Tragó saliva con dificultad; en su mente pasó una y mil veces la escena de la ruptura y aunque se había puesto en todas los resultados posibles, nada la había preparado para esto. Caminó hacia su cuarto lentamente, arrastrando sus pies y secando las lágrimas para que al segundo después volvieran a caer. Se desplomó en su cama, en aquella que muchas veces fue soporte y testigo de las caricias y encuentros de la pareja. Casi sentía su aroma varonil en la almohada. A pesar del enojo, de la rabia y de lo humillada que se sentía, abrazó el almohadón y lloró. Hundió su rostro en la suavidad del cojín y ahogó su llanto. Se permitiría sufrir esa noche. Pero solo esa. No derramaría lágrimas por él mañana ni nunca.

(…)

Sus pasos eran firmes y se dejaban oír por todo el pasillo. Se lamentaba por la pobre alma que llegase a cruzarse en su camino en ese momento. Su rabia, confusión, sentimientos desconocidos y extraños junto a su orgullo herido, hacían que su normalmente estabilidad emocional fuera un caos. El altivo y genio saiyajin estaba colérico. Había tantas cosas que lo tenían inquieto y molesto, tanto odio en su interior que no podía expresar. Era injusto… esa única idea pasaba por su cabeza, sentía que estaba en una peor posición que antes en cuanto a su capricho enfermizo. Antes no había probado de su piel, ahora sí. Conocía su calor, sus gestos, gemidos, su cuerpo y sus sentimientos ¿Cómo podría deshacerse de todos esos recuerdos? No había forma.

Su presencia lo perseguiría más que nunca. Su aroma lo acompañaría constantemente y su deseo rayaría al borde de la locura, al igual que su mente. ¿Se volvería loco? ¿Por una hembra? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Permitiría que él, el príncipe de la raza más fuerte, cayera tan bajo? Imposible. Él era más que eso, no dejaría que la bruja arruinara su vida. Ella sería un episodio oscuro y desagradable, nada más.

Pero ese pensamiento nuevo no lo calmaba. Saber que lo había utilizado le molestaba todavía más. Se detuvo a medio camino, su corazón latía fuertemente y una idea pasó por su cabeza. Venganza. No podía dejar que ella se saliera con la suya si él tampoco había conseguido lo que quería.

Las cosas no iban a quedarse así. Nadie se burlaba de él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Creo que no todos leen las notas de autor xD deberían hacerlo de vez en cuando, así se informarían de cosas más allá del capítulo en sí. He repetido muchas veces que este año estoy preparando mi Tesis, por eso no he podido actualizar constantemente, bien, con JAT pasaron dos meses, siento eso, pero tengo obligaciones antes que escribir fic, y aunque lastimosamente me gusta escribir fic más que lo que estudié, debo cumplir con mis deberes.

Para quienes comentan seguido pidiendo explicaciones o que actualice pronto, los invito a revisar de vez en cuando la página de facebook: Ina Fanfiction. No necesitan seguirla, pero revisarla de vez en cuando no le hará daño y así se informan de cuando actualizaré y el porque la demora, porque no respondo rw dentro de la misma caja de rw, por lo general los rw ansiosos son anónimos, por eso lo menciono.

La caja de pandora se abrió, y sinceramente, como lo he dicho muchas veces, estoy en un dilema constante con este fic. El final lo tengo claro, pero mi mente rancia insiste en poner cosas más rancias aún y no sé... los deditos me pican de solo imaginarlo xDDD veremos qué pasa. Por lo general nunca menciono que quería escribir, pero lo diré esta vez. Moría por poner que Vegeta se descontrolara :/ en ese párrafo en que digo algo como que quería voltearla y hundirse en ella pero que su traición le era más importante... bien, era el nexo... estuve a muy poco de cambiar por completo el rumbo del fic xD fueraaa impulsos de idiotez!

Este par me hace doler la cabeza xDD pero ya se viene una jugada muy divertida (para mí, no para él ni ella buajajajajaj) y el lemon que tanto ansiamos xD que espero disfruten como yo, aunque mi deleite es algo retorcido xd en fin.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus **Reviews**! es como mi paga xDDD díganme que tal, les gustó o no, si valió o no la espera... no lo sé xD **expresense!**

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, las palabras revueltas y letras extras etc. Avisen cualquier cosilla!

Gracias y nos leemos en otra actualización :)

Bye bye


	20. Chapter 20

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 20

Convivencia insana

Aun dentro de su hogar podía sentir la calidez del día. Restregó sus ojos con suavidad, intentando quitar los rastros de somnolencia. Se revolvió en su cama un par de veces, intentando desperezarse y a la vez disfrutando de la sensación. Todavía había tiempo para iniciar el día. Podía desperdiciar minutos haciendo nada. No había tenido buena noche. Pero no tenía sueño, por muy extraño que resultara. Había dormido poco, llorado mucho y se sentía más despierta que nunca.

Y también, más repuesta. Más sana.

Estaba tranquila. Después de meditar y meditar, entre llanto y lamentaciones, comprendió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban. Ella no dejaría pasar un engaño como ese, y él, él… bueno, él le dijo cosas horribles y no las olvidaría fácilmente. Su "relación" nunca tuvo un futuro. Ahora lo veía. Ella era vista como una trabajadora más del Palacio, y él la vio como una más con quien pasar el rato. Aún lo amaba. No podía olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana, pero no por eso quería estar con él. Tendría que aprender a vivir con eso. Y esperaba, que pronto, pudiera olvidar por completo al saiyajin, y recordar todo eso con una sonrisa. Porque había aprendido algo, a no confiar absolutamente en nadie. A ser más precavida y a valorarse. Ella era más importante que cualquier otro. No dejaría nunca más que alguien se interpusiera en su camino, de ninguna de las formas. Para ser su primer noviazgo, había terminado de forma fatal. Pero había sido feliz junto a él, había aprendido cosas y a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía. Ahora, ahora podía ver con claridad. Todo eso fue necesario, ahora era más sabia al respecto. Ya no era una niña tonta e ingenua.

Ahora era una mujer. Las experiencias en aquel planeta la habían hecho madurar. Y compartir con él, fue la cereza del pastel. Pero pensaba positivo de todo eso, estaba con la disposición de sacar lo bueno, y no enfocarse en lo malo. Pensar negativo, solo atraería más situaciones de esa índole, y quería estar bien y para eso, debía sentirse bien consigo misma y con el resto, su felicidad dependía de ella y de nadie más. Si ella decidía estar bien, a pesar de tener el corazón roto, lo estaría.

Lo había decidido, no lloraría por él. Ya no más. Su relación había terminado y tenía su punto final. No pensaría en él más que en un recuerdo. Sabía que sería difícil, pero no se rendiría. Debía dar vuelta la página y había comenzado al pensar de ese modo, solo quedaba emplearlo en su vida.

Estiró sus brazos y piernas, arqueando su espalda, sintió sus articulaciones quejarse pero a los segundos después se relajaron. Bostezó una vez más y miró la hora en su Scouter. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver que había perdido demasiado tiempo en holgazanear.

Como la mayoría de las mañanas en el planeta Vegeta, se duchó rápido y vistió su uniforme horroroso. Usó esta vez el que terminaba en unas calzas cortas y era de color negro. Desayunó algo rápido, los cereales eran la mejor opción. Se alegraba de haber convencido al Rey de preparar ese tipo de alimentos en el planeta. Cuando vio que sus provisiones ya habían disminuido demasiado, al punto de que pronto ya no tendría, se obsesionó con instalar un modelo de alimentación muy similar al suyo en el planeta de guerreros. Costó, pero el Rey terminó accediendo a la fabricación de cereales, granos y entre otros. Gracias a eso, su dieta no había variado y no cayó en desesperación al tener que consumir comida saiyajin.

Al salir de su hogar, se estiró una vez más al sol. Los rayos solares la hicieron entrecerrar los ojos pero no le importó. Se aseguró de tener su bolso y su pistola láser junto a su cinturón. Se sorprendió al no ver a Teeb esperándola. Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo una vez más, intentando sentir el mayor tiempo posible la calidez del astro. Caminó por el pasillo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, su melena adornada por un cintillo negro se meneaba al ritmo de sus pasos coquetos, que ni ella misma se daba cuenta que daba. Sabía que era atractiva y a menudo seducía a guardias o técnicos para sacar información o conseguir algo en concreto, pero lo que la humana no sabía era que la coquetería era algo inherente en ella. Lo hacía sin siquiera darse cuenta. A medida que avanzaba, empezó a sentir un nudo en el estómago, lentamente se le revolvió el desayuno. Intentó ignorarlo. Al llegar al cruce, apresuró el paso de modo inconsciente y el miedo latente recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo. Entonces lo entendió.

Estaba nerviosa por él. No se sentía lista para verlo… pero era normal, se dijo. Acababan de romper su relación, era imposible que no le afectara y superarlo así de rápido, aunque quizás él ya no le interesaba… ¿Pero qué importaba? Ella sí lo quiso, y por lo tanto, le dolió y debía superarlo. No debía concentrarse ni pensar en él, en si él estaba igual de mal que ella… no le hacía bien. Porque sabía la respuesta. Además, debía enfocarse 100% en ella. Y en lo que le deparaba el destino. Fijar todas sus energías y esfuerzos en su proyecto. Lo que le recordó que debía ir a hablar con el Rey… pero lo haría antes del almuerzo. Si iba tan temprano, él la regañaría por estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Por lo que decidió ir a trabajar al laboratorio. Se alivió al no encontrarse con él esa mañana, ese maldito cruce donde tantas veces se besaron a escondidas… la opresión en su pecho fue inminente.

— ¿Madrugaste? —dio un respingo al oír la voz masculina y levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que detenía su andar. Teeb la observaba sorprendido con una ceja alzada y sus manos en sus caderas.

—Como si fuera la primera vez—gruñó pasando de largo. Frunció el ceño ¿Realmente se había levantado temprano? El no haber dormido por la noche le jugó en contra en su rutina diaria… aunque intentara demostrar y creer que estaba bien, cada detalle le recordaba que no era así. Que dolía mucho, que su pecho estaba pesado y se oprimía a cada momento, recordándole que él ya no la volvería a abrazar. Que no podría esperarlo en los pasillos o cocinarle una deliciosa cena. Tampoco podrían escabullirse en las misiones… ¿Misiones? Abrió los ojos presa de la sorpresa. Recordaba muy bien sus mordaces palabras, él le dejó en claro que no quería verla nunca más ¿Habría olvidado que eran compañeros de escuadrón? Seguramente, preso de la rabia por no haberse salido con la suya lo hizo decir lo que sentía sin pensar. Sus ojos zafiro miraron el vacío unos segundos, mientras el soldado la estudiaba atento.

—Estás pálida—miró al saiyajin y fingió una sonrisa. A veces le llamaba la atención el soldado. A menudo se preocupaba por su bien estar, aunque sabía que era porque se tomaba muy en serio su cargo. Le era difícil reconocer que fuera hijo del calvo desagradable de Nappa. Teeb era normal, no tenía esa cara horrenda a su parecer. Incluso tenía sus ángulos que lo hacían ver atractivo. Y su carácter era mucho más fácil de llevar, al menos para ella. Él la soportaba (aunque fuera su trabajo) y era sencillo tener una plática con el saiyajin, era más inteligente que la mayoría.

—No dormí muy bien—confesó mientras seguía caminando—ya sabes, días _extraños_ se avecinan—mintió. Pero bastó para que el guerrero no preguntara más. Bulma le había explicado hace algún tiempo que no la molestara cuando estaba en sus días _extraños_ o próximos a ellos. Y Teeb, no tardó en asimilar el término a su menstruación.

—Ahm—murmuró desviando la mirada. La acompañó en silencio hacia el laboratorio. La miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo. La chica parecía "bien", pero había algo en ella que le hacía pensar lo contrario. Además de su silencio anormal. La joven no paraba de hablar y ahora, su mutismo le extrañaba.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Secó desconcentrado el sudor de su frente con la toalla que le entregaron. No se molestó en ver al servicial ser que lo atendió. Era su deber después de todo. Oyó un grito infantil y volteó hacia el centro de la sala de entrenamiento, donde un feliz Kakaroto saltaba de lado a lado mientras un serio Broly lo perseguía. Frunció el ceño por su inmadurez. El mocoso seguía igual de enano que hace dos años, lo que era normal ya que los saiyajin crecían una vez que pasaban por la pubertad. Habían entrenado toda la mañana, ahora que habían finalizado la jornada de luchas, cada uno podía descansar a su manera. Y así lo hacían el enano y el saiyajin serio. Raditz estaba estirado en el suelo y de vez en cuando le hacía una zancadilla al saiyajin serio que caía en su jugarreta unas cuantas veces.

— ¿Está bien, príncipe?—miró por el rabillo del ojo a la hembra del grupo, quien lo observaba preocupada mientras abrazaba unas toallas ¿Ella le había entregado la suya entonces?

La ignoró. Lanzó la tela al suelo y caminó hacia la salida. ¿Qué si estaba bien? No. No lo estaba. Sentía más rabia que la noche anterior y su honor masacrado. Se había rebajado a un juego tonto para caer en una venganza aún más absurda y burda. Pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió… el problema no había sido su ocurrencia, sino lo que tendría que hacer para poder cumplir con su palabra. Aunque todavía no podía pensar tan negativamente, ya que a pesar de todo, él igual tendría la última palabra, el embrollo era que, el tener que someterse a ese trato lo sentía molesto. Pero lo que más lo irritaba era la idea desatinada de su padre por asegurar el legado de la familia, o esa era la excusa que daba. Estaba seguro que todas esas artimañas eran para intentar saber qué pasaba con él y su vida sexual. Sin embargo, lo que más le irritaba era al extremo que había llegado ¿Lo estaría probando o quizás, quería burlarse de él? Aun podía oír sus palabras… y lo difícil que fue intentar aparentar que no sentía nada.

.

.

 _Miraba con determinación al Rey en su trono. Le sorprendió encontrarlo a esas horas aun trabajando, pero era lo menos importante en el momento. Con la rabia que sentía, y la impotencia que lo dominaba, lo que menos quería era perder tiempo. Podía sentir los pelos de su cola erizarse, luchaba para no dejarla sacudirse de lado a lado, debía parecer neutral. Le costaba. Su padre lo observaba serio, lo estudiaba. Sus ojos cansados intentaban buscar algún indicio en él, lo sabía. Pero era experto en lenguaje no verbal. No dejaría que se enterara de nada. Nadie podía notar lo rabioso y humillado que se sentía en ese momento._

 _—Entonces… ¿Me aconsejas no financiar el proyecto de Bulma?—preguntó apoyando su barbilla en su mano enguantada._

 _—No te conviene—contestó fingiendo serenidad—después de pensarlo, noté ciertos detalles, como que la inversión será devuelta después de varios años, y ni hablar de las ganancias, que quizás cuanto tiempo demore en producir._

 _—Pero todo lo que hace Bulma es novedoso y útil—murmuró sin perder detalle de las facciones de su hijo._

 _— ¿Y te arriesgarás por algo tan incierto?—soltó fingiendo desinterés—no lo siento conveniente. Además, le darás más tribuna para que se vuelva más arrogante y desafiante—comentó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. El Rey frunció el ceño al oírlo._

 _—… ¿Arrogante y desafiante?—susurró sin entender._

 _— ¿Te parece normal que una sirvienta ande abrazando al Monarca del planeta? ¿Gritándoles a consejeros y hablando sin pedir permiso? A mí no. Nunca he entendido porque toleras esos comportamientos. Al darle poder a la científica, solo lograrás que sea más irrespetuosa—el Rey desvió la mirada y guardó silencio. Vegeta hijo sonrió con disimulo, ese era el talón de Aquiles de su padre. Frunció el ceño al pensar en Aquiles. Recordar las noches de pláticas con ella, cuando la joven entusiasmada le contaba de la historia de su planeta era un arma de doble filo… sintió su pecho comprimirse al pensarlo. Ahora estaba allí, conspirando en su contra en algo que sabía era importante para ella… la culpa empezó a hacerlo dudar, pero el orgullo herido y la rabia lo hizo alejar esos pensamientos. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, como en que había pillado la debilidad de su padre, porque al mirarlo nervioso y dubitativo, notó que era algo que el Rey también tenía presente._

 _—Ya le di mi palabra, Vegeta—murmuró suspirando._

 _—Eres el Rey, puedes hacer lo que te plazca—contestó rápido—es solo una alienígena más._

 _—Es curioso—dijo sonriéndole levantando la punta de su bigote, Vegeta frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—me exiges este tipo de cosas, quieres que te escuche y haga lo que me pides pero, cuando quiero que tú me escuches o hagas algo, te niegas y ni siquiera me prestas atención, quieres que actúe como Rey, y tú no me consideras tú Rey, solo tu padre ¿No te parece?—Vegeta hijo bufó por lo bajo. Sabía a donde iba su reproche. No era tonto, podía suponer de qué hablaba su padre. Era el único tema que los hacía discutir._

 _—Tienes nuevos planes para mí ¿No?—intentó hablar sin sonar irritado. Como si fuera algo sin importancia._

 _—… Hay un planeta en otro sistema solar que busca una alianza con nosotros—el príncipe frunció aún más el ceño—tienen minerales que me interesan… como sabrás, no podemos purgarlo. Está en contra de las leyes galácticas a las que nos sometemos—dijo rápidamente, intentando ser indiferente a ese factor que aún era un tema delicado en el planeta—el Emperador de este planeta, me ofrece sus minerales a cambio de que su hija mayor, se comprometa contigo—dijo con pausa, intentando descifrar algún cambio en su primogénito._

 _— ¿Comprometa?—preguntó fingiendo ignorancia._

 _—Es como la Unión—comentó afirmándose de los portabrazo de su trono._

 _— ¿Quieres que tengamos herederos híbridos?—preguntó indignado y confundido. El Rey parpadeó un par de veces, hubiera esperado esa reacción pero como excusa._

 _—Creo que puede ser una posibilidad… además, son polígamos. Aceptarían que te involucrarás con otras hembras, así podrías hacer herederos puros, y de todas formas corresponder a la unión de la hija del Emperador—contestó inseguro._

 _—Eso no sería una Unión saiyajin entonces—el Rey Vegeta estaba perplejo. La calma de su hijo le llamó profundamente la atención. Después de tanto grito y escándalo cada vez que mencionaba algún comentario sobre el futuro heredero del príncipe, este se alteraba y buscaba la forma de rechazar sus palabras. Ni en su mejor sueño imaginó encontrarlo receptivo a sus palabras._

 _—Ehm no—murmuró desviando la mirada—pero es justo lo necesario para asegurar de todas formas nuestro legado._

 _—Uhm._

 _—… Pensaba en invitarlos a tu natalicio, para que los conozcamos a fondo y podamos decidir…—comentó después de unos segundos._

 _—Me lo pensaré—contestó con rapidez. El Rey Vegeta tuvo que afirmarse de su trono para no exclamar sorprendido o saltar. Después de tantas negativas y verlo así de dispuesto, aunque no muy interesado, era más que sorpresivo, era curioso y le costaba creerlo si no fuera porque estaba presenciándolo—te diré si los quiero en mi natalicio._

 _—…Excelente—asintió el Rey, sin creérselo del todo—mañana me das tu respuesta, cuando comamos juntos—el príncipe asintió y se despidió de su padre. Dando como entendido, sin preguntarlo y el Rey sin responderlo, que su trato estaba hecho. Él pensaría si daba o no esa oportunidad, y su padre confiaría en su criterio._

.

.

Solo era pensarlo. Pero la idea le repudiaba. Someterse a tal situación solo para dañarla ¿Era un poco excesivo? No había logrado dormir ni un poco. Sabía cuál sería su respuesta al final, pero debía someterse al juicio de la duda, para tranquilizar a su padre. Además… ahora no tenía por quien rechazar aquello. La presión en su pecho aparecía cada vez que la pensaba, no había pasado ni un día del termino de su relación y era difícil sobrellevarlo. Lo peor de todo el embrollo era que, aunque quisiera aceptar la propuesta de su padre, sentía que no podría cumplir. Era lo que más lo irritaba y lo hacía borrar esas dudas y culpas por haber perjudicado el proyecto de la peliturquesa. Ella lo había dañado, le había herido más que nadie y no podía llevárselas limpias sin sufrir como él lo estaba haciendo. Era todo tan injusto…

Y la culpa era de ella. Si desde en un principio no se le hubiera acercado, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Era lo que más sentía… él nunca quiso su amistad ni siquiera intentar ceder a sus instintos que ella despertaba en él. Pero había cedido, lo había hecho y resultó que la mierda fue mutua. Y la maldita insistió, se le acercó y cayó envuelto en una relación desconocida para su especie, pero cedió, todo para poder tocarla, todo para poder probar su piel, y sus labios. Y ahora, así como ella había llegado, se había ido. De la nada. Todo porque ella así lo decidía ¿Dónde quedaba su opinión al respecto? Desde el principio fue así, someterse a sus deseos y dejar de lado su orgullo. Él era un príncipe y permitió que aquella plebeya se metiera en su vida, debería estar conforme en que aquello se hubiera acabado. Quizás, si hubiera sido su ocurrencia no le molestaría tanto. Ella lo había dejado y eso lo desquiciaba.

Y estaba ese detalle. Tanto tiempo perdido, tanto suplicio al que se sometió y todo para nada. No había logrado cumplir su objetivo, se sometió a sus reglas por nada. Lo difícil del asunto era que, ya había probado su calor y la suavidad de su piel ¿De qué había servido? Para perjudicarlo. ¿Era la venganza de ella? " _Podrás acostarte con cualquier saiyajin, príncipe… pero no conmigo_ " su maldita voz se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Toda la noche la escuchó, cada uno de sus reproches y declaraciones. Había sabido jugársela, eso podía asegurarlo. Ella había conseguido dañarlo. Su orgullo estaba hecho añicos. Pero no se la llevaría limpias, ansiaba ver su cara cuando su padre le negara su ayuda.

Debía juntarse con él, mientras antes mejor. Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, evitando cruzar miradas con cualquier soldado o peor, con ella. Que tonto había sido gritarle la noche anterior ¿Qué no la quería ver más? ¡Vivían en el mismo palacio! Eso sería imposible ¿Tendría que hacerse la idea en que, podría verla pero no tocarla?

No era justo.

Apretó sus manos en puños y aceleró el paso. Se daría un baño e iría a buscar a su padre al salón del trono.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Frunció el ceño molesta. Miró al guardia haciendo custodia en la puerta del salón e infló sus mofletes. Su respiración aún estaba acelerada y su pecho oprimido por su trote. Había tenido que dejar de lado un trabajo de hace días para poder llegar a tiempo al salón. Debía hablar con el Rey antes que saliera a comer. Pero el estúpido guardia no la dejaba pasar ¿Quién se creía que era? El maldito que la miraba nervioso la había puesto de mal humor.

— ¡Déjame entrar!—exigió pisando fuerte—el Rey me está esperando.

—Te reitero—dijo cansado el saiyajin—nadie me avisó de eso, lárgate a los laboratorios, mocosa exasperante…—susurró hastiado. Estaba acostumbrado a las visitas y exigencias de la humana, y estaba cansado. El Rey siempre se quejaba de eso, no quería que por culpa de la chica lo degradaran de posición. Era de los pocos saiyajin que no encontraba atractiva a la humana, discutir con ella desde que era una cachorra le había quitado cualquier tipo de atracción que pudiera haber despertado cuando creció.

— ¡Sabes muy bien que el Rey me oye siempre!—claro que lo sabía. Era un tema delicado que se comentaba entre pasillos, el monarca tenía cierto aprecio por la enana, le toleraba muchos arranques de ira. Y nadie entendía porque, ya que los méritos tecnológicos no se los daban a la humana.

— ¡Ya vete!—alzó la voz el soldado y antes de seguir, la puerta se abrió y un Bardock con rostro de cansancio se asomó—Señor Bardock…—susurró con respeto.

—Déjala pasar—dijo hastiado—sus chillidos se oyen horrible dentro del salón.

— ¡Mi voz no es horrible!—protestó pasando de largo e ignorando el suspiro del guardia. Bardock siguió dentro del salón y la guío hacia el Rey.

Bulma sonrió al ver al monarca pero su sonrisa se borró al notar su semblante. El Rey no la miró al entrar y parecía nervioso, como si la evitara. Su intuición, la alertó de algo. Y no algo bueno.

— ¡Buenos días!—exclamó sonriente— ¿está ocupado?—preguntó acercándose al trono.

—Estoy por salir ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó sin mirarla.

—Ehm—volteó hacia Bardock quien la miraba serio, como de costumbre—pues… venía para que programáramos una reunión oficial sobre el proyecto.

—Ah—el Rey levantó la mirada y actúo con normalidad, pero su consejero notó su nerviosismo, cosa que le llamó la atención profundamente—creo que no será necesario.

—… ¿Por… por qué?—preguntó con una sonrisa forzada. Su corazón latía intensamente, tanto que dolía. No quería oír la respuesta, la sabía. Temía desplomarse ahí mismo y hacer un escándalo.

—Con Bardock estuvimos analizando los últimos ingresos de las misiones—comenzó diciendo, la vio sonrojarse y agachar la mirada mientras temblaba, algo se rompió en su pecho, no supo qué. Realmente se estaba volviendo débil…—y no tenemos para invertir en tu proyecto, no por ahora al menos… si puedes conseguirte las unidades monetarias por otro lado, no te pondré problemas para que lo inicies—murmuró tragando en seco, intentando no mirar a su amigo. Porque mentía. Y Bardock lo sabía, pero el consejero guardó silencio.

—… ¿Y en cuanto tiempo más, podrá?—preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con romperla.

—No lo sé… puede que sean meses o años—soltó desviando la mirada.

—… Usted me dio su palabra…—el Rey tragó saliva con disimulo, levantó la barbilla intentando no demostrar sus dudas y parecer igual de imponente que siempre— ¡¿Por qué ahora me hace esto?! ¿Está jugando con mis sentimientos? —se afirmó al trono al ver las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia, respiró profundamente y se levantó, haciendo que la altura creciera aún más entre ellos.

—Escúchame bien—dijo con su voz grave y autoritaria—no eres quien para cuestionar mis palabras. Ahora retírate. No quiero escándalos—no pensaba dar más explicaciones, y su tono de voz lo dejó claro. La adolescente amurró sus labios y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de allí.

— ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó el consejero una vez que la niña salió.

—No me fío del todo de su proyecto—susurró masajeando su sien mientras bajaba lentamente por los eslabones— ¿Algún problema con eso?—preguntó a la defensiva. El consejero negó sin responder, ambos miraron hacia la entrada al oír pasos. El Rey Vegeta alzó sus cejas al ver a su hijo entrar con arrogancia propia de él. El Consejero lo reverenció apenas el príncipe llegó junto a ellos, le sorprendía encontrarlo a esas horas en el salón.

—Hijo—saludó el monarca— ¿Vienes a darme tu respuesta?—preguntó con impaciencia.

—Invítalos—contestó indiferente—primero quiero conocerlos antes de decidir—el Rey exhibió su amplia sonrisa y posó su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

—Excelente hijo—dijo orgulloso—Bardock, invita a los Hadianos al natalicio de Vegeta—el consejero abrió los ojos completamente asombrado, se le escapó un balbuceó incoherente a causa de la sorpresa que molestó al príncipe ¿Tan extraño era?

—Claro…—logró decir el consejero—lo haré inmediatamente—reverenció a ambos y caminó hacia la salida del salón.

—Me alegro que decidieras considerar esta opción—soltó guiándolo hacia la salida. Vegeta hijo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio el orgullo en sus facciones, luego miró hacia su propio hombro donde la mano de su padre seguía allí, cargándose con firmeza. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, solo con ella… frunció el ceño molesto. Recordarla se estaba volviendo una maldita pesadilla. Hace no más de cinco minutos la había visto salir del salón. Hace no más de cinco minutos que se habían observado directamente a los ojos, y él, al ver su llanto e impotencia, pudo suponer que su padre ya le había dicho que no financiaría su proyecto y lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse en su cara. Y ahora se lamentaba por hacerlo.

La maldita culpa no lo dejaba ¡Era tan molesto! ¿Por qué debía sentirse mal por arruinar lo único que ella había querido por tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué debía considerar el cómo se sentía cuando ella no había dudado en botarlo? Era lo que se merecía. Pero entonces, estaba el hecho de haberse burlado ¿Había sido necesario? Su autodefensa quizá fue excesiva… pero no podía evitarlo. Ella lo empujaba a esas situaciones, era culpa de ella no de él. Pero aunque lo pensaba de ese modo, no podía evitar sentirse extraño. Esperaba que aquello se acabara pronto, no podía seguir así.

* * *

(…)

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza, levantando abundante arena verdosa. Se puso unos lentes de vidrio rosado para que no entrara polvillo a sus hermosos ojos zafiro. Suspiró sintiendo el pecho oprimido. Esa sensación no se iba… estar cerca de él le afectaba. Miró por el rabillo del ojo como el príncipe revisaba unos datos en su rastreador, tragó saliva en seco y desvió la mirada. El pobre idiota debía estar irritado. Sonrió sin ganas al recordar su cara cuando la vio en la zona de despegue, seguramente olvidó el detalle, ese pequeño detalle. Ella estaba en su escuadrón y debían verse lo quisiera o no. Quizás ella había puesto la misma cara cuando lo vio a la salida del salón de trono, cuando le sonrió con burla… aun le costaba creer lo bajo que había caído el saiyajin, porque su sonrisa le reveló lo suficiente, aquella decisión del Rey tenía el nombre del príncipe escrito con mayúsculas. Pero no se molestó en decirle algo, no tenía caso después de todo. El príncipe no asumiría sus errores y ella tampoco los suyos. Tendrían que aprender a vivir con eso.

Estaban en un planeta habitado por unas criaturas grandes, similares a los dinosaurios pensó la humana. Era rocoso, y el suelo tenía un verde alga extraño. Debían buscar una nave perdida, que ella había rastreado hasta ese planeta.

— ¿Segura que es aquí?—preguntó Raditz mirando a todos lados con los brazos cruzados.

—Eso arrojó mi rastreador—contestó frunciéndole el ceño.

—Este planeta es muy pequeño—murmuró el menor del grupo—no nos demoraremos en buscar la nave—el pequeño se elevó por el aire y comenzó a flotar mirando todo desde las alturas.

—Nos dividiremos—ladró el príncipe llamando la atención—Raditz, ve con el mocoso al sur, Broly al norte—Bulma no se perdió detalle de sus órdenes. Había cambiado las parejas que mantenían desde hace dos años y suponía porque. No quería demostrarle que le afectaba, no quería parecer una tonta despechada ni mucho menos una pobre alma en pena. Aparentaba estar bien, no demostraba lo que le afectaba estar allí e ignorarse. No mirarse ni desearse…—Cauli, tú irás conmigo—pero no se preparó para eso.

Sintió su corazón detenerse. Sus uñas se enterraron en sus brazos y miró a su amiga que sonrojada asentía al príncipe. Podía ver en sus ojos negros que brillaban de amor, lo feliz que seguramente se sentía. No pudo evitar formar una mueca en sus labios, sintió revolvérsele todo en su interior, sentía deseos de vomitar. Sus ojos azules se viraron hacia Raditz, quien la miraba igual de desconcertado que ella. Tragó en seco, e intentó expresarle en ese significativo cruce de miradas lo que el saiyajin se cuestionaba. Que ellos estaban mal, muy mal.

—Tú—su corazón dio un vuelco al oír su voz autoritaria, miró al príncipe fingiendo calma que no sentía—te quedarás aquí, no necesito inútiles dando vueltas sin sentido—abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron por la vergüenza al ser menospreciada delante de todos. Se mordió la lengua para no responder, entendía su actuar. El príncipe estaba furioso y se desquitaba con ella de ese modo. Debía ignorarlo, lo sabía. Pero lo único que podía hacer era guardar silencio para no hacer un escándalo, y sabía que la indiferencia dolía más que las palabras. Pero era difícil…

—Príncipe—murmuró Broly—creo que es peligroso que se quede sola y—

—Cállate—interrumpió el heredero fulminándolo con la mirada—andando—Bulma mordió su mejilla interna al mirar a Cauli, quien ignoraba por completo la real situación que se estaba dando, situación de la que todos sus amigos se percataron. El príncipe volvía a despreciarla como antes, y era imposible no notarlo al hacerlo de modo tan directo. La hembra saiyajin estaba en las nubes por haber sido considerada por el amor de su vida.

Bulma se pudría en los celos. En ese momento se sintió la peor amiga del mundo. Ella era consciente de los sentimientos que tenía su amiga por su ex novio, y se sentía más insegura que nunca. Vio frustrada como los saiyajin volaban en diferentes direcciones, dejándola sola por órdenes del príncipe… se refugió del viento en una pequeña cueva no muy lejos de allí. Se sentó sobre unas rocas y se abrazó a sí misma. Sus ojos miraban el vacío, intentando encontrar las respuestas a su dolor. No era sano sentir celos de su amiga ¿Cómo podía llamarse a sí misma su amiga? Era cínico. Cauli siempre estuvo enamorada del príncipe y ella nunca lo notó, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua? Claro, vivió a concho su romance secreto, estuvo siempre pendiente de sus propios sentimientos que ignoró por completo por lo que pasaba su amiga. Lo peor del asunto era que, aun así, no quería ver a Vegeta junto a Cauli. Y se sentía la peor persona del universo por eso.

Ellos habían terminado, y de muy mala manera. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que lo vería con otras pero ¿Podría tolerar verlo con su propia amiga? El nudo en su garganta le advertía la respuesta. Ahora ni siquiera podía imaginar verlo con otras, mucho menos con Cauli. Si ella fuera la saiyajin, usaría esta oportunidad para seducirlo ¿Sería Cauli capaz de insinuársele? Sus tripas se retorcieron de solo pensarlo. Aunque se había dicho que estaría bien, que debía superarlo y dejar ir todos esos sentimientos, estar allí cerca de él y vivir en carne propia esos desprecios no la alentaron a sentirse mejor. ¿Él estaría sufriendo también? ¿Esa era su forma de expresar su dolor? No. No lo creía. Era demasiado arrogante para demostrar lo que le afectaba, seguramente, al no haber ningún vínculo más entre ellos, no tenía motivos para considerarla y mucho menos para respetarla. Sus ojos ardieron inevitablemente, el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba la respiración. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría sufriendo por él? Solo habían pasado unas semanas… semanas en que extrañó demasiado su compañía, sus pláticas, su calor, sus miradas… esa complicidad única que surgía entre ambos ¿Todo eso fue imaginación suya? ¿Realmente él nunca la quiso?... ya no podía soportar las lágrimas que la amenazaban con explotar en llanto, pero no quería rendirse, se había autoimpuesto que no lloraría más por él, que no sufriría ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando impedir que ese amenazante llanto la venciera. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría así? ¿Cuánto tiempo más le sería difícil pensarlo y verlo con alguien más?

Cuando se decidió a terminar con él, supo que sería difícil… pero no imaginó que tanto. No solo había terminado su noviazgo, también una amistad. Lo quisiera asumir o no, Vegeta y ella habían entablado una relación consolidada. Sean cuales fueran los motivos del saiyajin, lo que habían vivido no había sido mentira del todo ¿Se habría dado cuenta, no? ¡No pudo ser tan ilusa! Pero ¿Por qué sentía de pronto que intentaba engañarse? ¿Qué solo buscaba excusas para no sentirse tan patética? Recordó la mirada de Cauli, su sonrisa enamoradiza y sus nervios notorios ¿Ella así se vio cuando aún no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él? La idea de compararse con ella fue inevitable… Cauli era saiyajin, Vegeta siempre demostró sentirse orgulloso de su raza, y trataba mal a las demás especies que a su parecer, eran inferior… él la llamó inferior cuando eran niños… Cauli era bella y fuerte ¿Era un atractivo suficiente para que el príncipe se fijara en ella? seguramente lo era… pero ¿Por qué no la notó antes y a ella sí?

¿Y si realmente él solo la buscó para tener sexo? Era imposible no dudar y sentirse insegura en un momento así, cuando hace no mucho se habían gritado tantas cosas hirientes, más él que ella… no sabía cómo reaccionar ni mucho menos pensar, solo podía sentir esa horrible opresión y esos desagradables celos que no querían irse… ¿Sería siempre así?

—Bulma—cuando estaba a punto de quebrarse, la voz serena y suave de su amigo la sobresaltó. Volteó hacia la entrada de la cueva donde un Broly agotado la miraba—Raditz ya encontró la nave… así que vine rápido a ver cómo te encontrabas ¿Estás…?—no alcanzó a terminar. La adolescente se puso de pie rápidamente apenas vio al saiyajin y corrió a sus brazos.

En ese momento, la peliturquesa se sintió a salvo y en compañía. Broly sin siquiera proponérselo, la había salvado de sus propios pensamientos. Abrazó con fuerza al saiyajin, lo sintió tenso. Pero no le importó. El guerrero que era mucho más alto que ella, se quedó estático en su lugar sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Abrázame—pidió enterrando su rostro en su pecho. El saiyajin parpadeó confundido, y sin preguntar qué era lo que pedía, rodeó su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos. El saiyajin sintió su sangre hervir, recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Su colita se erizó y su corazón latió fuerte en su pecho. Sentir el calor de su amiga lo sorprendió y también alegró. Apretó a la científica entre sus brazos y la apegó a su cuerpo. Ella jadeó débilmente, pero no pidió que fuera de otro modo. Broly había sido su héroe en ese momento de debilidad emocional. Broly por su parte, no comprendió el accionar de la humana, solo se dedicó a contenerla y disfrutar de su calor.

Pero su goce no duró demasiado. No supo cuando minutos la tuvo en sus brazos, conteniéndola de algo que no entendía, pero tuvo que separarse de ella abruptamente cuando sintió un ataque próximo. La alejó de un empujón y él saltó hacia un lado, evitando justo a tiempo que una bola de energía amarilla los atajara. Bulma chilló al caer al suelo, y él volteó rápidamente hacia la entrada de la cueva donde el príncipe con su palma levantada y una Cauli sorprendida a su lado los observaban.

— ¿Así es como cumples tus deberes, soldado?—preguntó con sorna ignorando a la peliturquesa. Y sin esperar por una respuesta se lanzó a golpearlo fuertemente en su abdomen. Broly calló de bruces al suelo, tosiendo sangre por el golpe.

— ¡No!—exclamó angustiada. Sabía que no debía interponerse cuando el príncipe se proponía "dar una lección", pero aun así lo hizo. Se puso de pie a duras penas y corrió hacia su amigo, se inclinó hacia él y preocupada le habló— ¿Estás bien?—el príncipe abrió los ojos con sorpresa e ira que contuvo. Ver a la peliturquesa socorrer como pudo al saiyajin lo hizo perder el control.

Bulma no alcanzó a siquiera tocar el rostro del saiyajin tendido en el suelo cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo izquierdo. Volteó asustada hacia el príncipe quien la miraba con rabia y fuego en sus ojos negros. El contacto duró solo unos segundos, segundos suficientes para entender que había empeorado la situación y que si antes el saiyajin estaba molesto, ahora lo estaba todavía más. Él la lanzó con fuerza, alejándola del saiyajin serio. Cayó de lado hacia el suelo rocoso, donde su cadera rebotó bruscamente en la roca. Se le escapó un gritito de dolor, pero cuando oyó el grito del príncipe se obligó a voltear hacia él para prestarle atención.

— ¡Estoy harto de ti!—exclamó haciendo que su grito resonara en la cavidad rocosa— ¿No puedes estar ni un minuto sin ser una zorra?—Cauli a la distancia frunció el ceño presenciando lo que para ella era una escena totalmente inédita y que no entendía en absoluto.

—No… no hable así de ella—soltó con dificultad el saiyajin mientras se reincorporaba abrazando su abdomen. Bulma miró a su amigo angustiada, intentando decir con su mirada que no hablara más, que solo empeoraría la situación. El príncipe, que a esas alturas estaba completamente fuera de control, no se molestó en pensarlo demasiado y con una patada certera y hábil, golpeó la quijada del saiyajin haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo. Fue el turno del grito de Bulma que resonar ruidosamente en la cueva.

—Es la última misión en la que distraes a mi grupo—murmuró mirándola con desprecio—esto no se quedará así, no tendré zorras inútiles rodeándome—cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si con eso pudiera borrar esas crudas palabras. Sabía que no debía caer en ese juego. Sabía que él estaba molesto y porque no asumirlo, celoso. Porque no encontraba otro motivo para entender su comportamiento. También, era consciente de que si abría la boca intentando defenderse de sus palabras, lo pagaría caro. Sus ojos negros que le enviaban dagas filosas se lo advertían. Cuando oyó pasos alejándose, abrió sus ojos y lo buscó. El príncipe caminaba hacia la salida sin voltear, miró como Cauli la observaba unos segundos para luego ir detrás del saiyajin como un perrito faldero. Aunque se molestó, y quiso gritar, llorar y hacer una rabieta. Se contuvo. Se puso de pie con dificultad, sus ojos se entrecerraron al sentir el ardor en su cadera por el golpe, podía suponer que quedaría un feo hematoma. Se acercó a su amigo y lo socorrió como pudo. El saiyajin no parecía grave, pero los ataques del príncipe habían sido precisos y fuertes.

Cuando Raditz y su hermano menor llegaron con los restos de la nave encapsulados gracias al sistema de la peliturquesa, no preguntaron ni dijeron nada al ver a su amigo herido y a la humana cabizbaja a su lado. Con solo ver el rostro petrificado por la ira del príncipe, podían imaginar que lo habían hecho enfadar. El heredero no habló más, sacó su vaina de la capsula y se subió en ella, así, todos lo imitaron en un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Dos semanas después

Planeta Vegeta

No podía sacar de su cabeza aquella escena. El sueño inducido por la nave no ayudó a borrarlo de sus recuerdos. Apenas había puesto un pie en su planeta, que había salido disparado hacia el salón del trono. No permitiría que algo así pasara como si nada.

A momentos, segundos o minutos quizá, recordaba las manos del alto saiyajin sobre su menuda cintura y sentía que su sangre herviría de rabia. ¿Cómo no pensó antes que ella podía salir con quien quisiera? ¿Qué podía someter a otros al calvario que vivió por dos años? A un noviazgo. ¿Sería acaso que la peliturquesa ya lo había olvidado y ahora salía con el saiyajin sereno? ¡Imposible! No podía cambiarlo así como si nada, menos con el soldado de elite, alto y fuerte… sereno y que demostraba abiertamente que se preocupaba por ella… ¿La había perdido así? ¿Tan rápido? No podía soportarlo.

Estaba furioso, más que nunca. Jamás creyó que verla en los brazos de otro lo sacudiría de ese modo. Sabía que la quería para él, que no dejaría que nadie más pusiera un dedo sobre ella, pero verlo y presenciarlo y llegar a someterse a esa posibilidad lo trastornó, y no era sano. Ella lo enfermaba a niveles internos y profundos que no lograba entender, lo hacía reaccionar y perder la calma, y su control que tanto trabajaba por mantener. Minuto a minuto recordaba su rostro marcado por la preocupación por el imbécil que osó con tocarla… y se descompensaba. Su intuición y posesividad masculina siempre le advirtió que ese saiyajin veía con otros ojos a su novia, hacía lo posible para mantenerlos lejos pero ahora ¿Ahora que podía hacer para que ellos no se relacionaran? Porque de partida, ella ya no era su novia, ella lo había rechazado y ya no quería nada más con un mentiroso como él, como le dijo esa vez… ¿Qué querría ahora que había boicoteado su proyecto? Estaba seguro que ella ya se había dado cuenta. A esas alturas, ya no sabía qué hacer para que ella reaccionara, para que le hablara, le gritara o se pusiera a su altura como solía hacerlo.

¿En qué momento se había convertido en un juego para llamar su atención? Era tan frustrante… pero antes de seguir lamentándose, debía tomar cartas en el asunto y evitar que esos dos siguieran acercándose. La sacaría de su grupo, y a él, lo mantendría ocupado con informes y mandados. No dejaría que se le acercara, quizás ella no quería nada con él, bien, pero no permitiría que alguien más pudiera tener la fortuna de tocarla. Si no era él, nadie lo haría. Arruinaría cada futura relación de ser necesario, pero no toleraría verla con nadie más. Era enfermizo, lo sabía ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Era lo que sentía.

Habían aterrizado hace unos minutos, diez o quizá veinte. Como siempre, había ordenado al saiyajin serio (ahora su rival) hacer el informe, y había salido de la zona de aterrizaje sin mirar a nadie. Pudo oír el interrogatorio del grupo hacia la parejita por lo que había pasado antes en el planeta rocoso verduzco. Pero no le importó. Tenía algo que hacer y no dejaría pasar ningún minuto más. Cuando llegó a la entrada del salón, los guardias lo reverenciaron pero no los tomó en cuenta, abrió la puerta con fuerza, haciendo crujir el material por el golpe. Dio fuertes pasos haciéndose notar, su padre, arriba en su trono, lo miró sorprendido, los consejeros, los gemelos y su ex tutor, no tardaron en reverenciarlo al verlo. Era fácil suponer su humor.

— ¡La quiero fuera de mi pelotón!—exclamó sin siquiera saludar a su padre y Rey. El monarca frunció el ceño desconcertado, miró a sus consejeros y luego a su malhumorado hijo.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó confundido—acabas de llegar y entras de ese modo ¿Qué comportamientos son esos?

—Tu _científica_ —dijo con ironía—se la pasa seduciendo a los imbéciles de subordinados que tengo—el Rey abrió los ojos con sorpresa, los gemelos se miraron entre si y Nappa rodó los ojos, como si fuera totalmente esperable que algo así pasara—los distrae ¡Y no toleraré zorras meneándose que perjudiquen la misión!—bien, estaba exagerando, lo sabía. Pero lo que había visto en la cueva era lo único que podía dar como hecho de sus palabras y necesitaba colorear las cosas si quería conseguir su objetivo.

Bardock frunció el ceño sin dejar de estudiarlo, el príncipe pareció notar su intensa mirada al voltear hacia él. Cuando los ojos acusadores del adulto se cruzaron con los del heredero, por primera vez desde que conocía al príncipe, éste desvió la mirada. Y entonces comprendió que había algo más allá. Que había un factor que no estaba claro en la ecuación y que debía prestarle atención. Miró a su Rey, quien pensativo miraba a su hijo, y pudo suponer que más que creer en las palabras del caprichoso saiyajin, estaba profundamente preocupado por la humana.

—Si lo que dice el príncipe es cierto—comentó Turles—la hembra ya está en edad para procrear, deberíamos aceptar las solicitudes antes de que sea demasiado tarde—Bardock frunció el ceño mirando a su gemelo, le costaba creer en sus palabras y sabía que tenía razón, pero algo no encajaba, y quería corroborarlo con sus hijos primero. Pero al ver el semblante sombrío del Rey, supo que era tarde. Que su amigo de hace años pensaba igual, por mucho que lo lamentara.

—Si…—susurró apenas audible—lo mejor es evitar conflictos—el príncipe frunció el ceño confundido y miró a los mayores sin entender. El gemelo de armadura oscura asintió con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, que logró inquietarlo.

—… ¿La sacarás de mi escuadrón?—preguntó rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Su padre levantó la mirada y parpadeó, como si recién recordara que no estaba solo en el salón. Parecía ido, pensativo y angustiado, no recordaba haberlo visto así antes.

—No…—Vegeta hijo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y antes de poder reclamar su padre continuó hablando—ella sirve en tu grupo. Pronto esos problemas que mencionas, ya no interferirán en las misiones—el príncipe hubiera querido quejarse, insistir o hacer una rabieta en los últimos casos, sin embargo, sabía que solo enfocaría atención innecesaria en su relación casi extinta con la humana. En cambio, prefirió preguntar por aquello que lo inquietaba.

—Bien…—asintió a regañadientes— ¿Qué es eso de solicitudes?—preguntó fingiendo desinterés. Su padre tardó en contestar, lo vio mirar el suelo a sus pies pensativo, parecía perturbado.

—Bulma ha llamado la atención de algunos machos—murmuró sin mirarlo—y no puede defenderse por no ser saiyajin. Pensamos en aceptar solicitudes de sus pretendientes, para que luego se enfrenten entre ellos y el ganador la tome como hembra—el príncipe quedó estático. Su corazón dio un vuelco que le dolió. Sintió una presión oprimir su pecho y el sudor frío recorrió su espinazo—si lo que dices es cierto, no habrá problemas a futuro…

—Pero… pero—balbuceó nervioso, tragó saliva angustiado y haciendo uso de sus dotes actorales, intentó parecer calmado—ella no es saiyajin ¿Cómo pueden pensar en unirse con una hembra que no es saiyajin? ¡Eso es deshonroso! Los cachorros que salgan de esa relación serán menospreciados y…—

—Pues hay muchos machos que no tienen problemas con someterse a esa vergüenza, príncipe—interfirió Bardock sin dejar de estudiar su reacción—Bulma es bastante popular entre la población masculina, muchos se han sentido atraídos por su fuerte carácter que no tiene nada que envidiar a ninguna saiyajin.

—…—asintió sin responder. Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y salió del salón. Con el corazón encogido y con una única pregunta rondando en su cabeza.

¿Qué había hecho?

Él había provocado esa situación. Él había empujado las fichas y ahora no tenía como detenerlas ¿Qué iba a ser de él? ¡No podía verla con otro! ¿Cómo podría tolerar que ella estuviera con otro y encima de forma oficial? Tenía ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué podía hacer para remediar su error? Había pensado en alejarla de Broly, había actuado sin meditarlo demasiado a fondo ¿Cómo iba a pensar que su propósito se daría vuelta en su contra? Ahora el maldito podía tener un chance oficial para estar con ella… ¡Y todo por su estupidez!

No podía tolerar aquello ¿Qué debía hacer para alejar a todos de ella? estaba hundido en la mierda que él mismo había provocado. Y lo peor del asunto, era que sentía que lo merecía. Y se odiaba por eso.

* * *

(...)

* * *

No había notado antes lo mucho que necesitaba un descanso. Había tenido suerte, que su llegada al planeta hubiera coincidido con su día libre era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en los últimos días. Estaba fuera de su nave, vestida con una jardinera de pantalones cortos, una remera corta que cubría sus pechos y unos centímetros más debajo de estos. Podía sentir el aire filtrarse entre la tela de mezclilla y chocar con su cintura desnuda, pero era lo de menos. El día estaba demasiado caluroso. Su gorra la cubría de los rayos del sol, y mientras se concentraba en regar su huerto, pensaba en lo extraña que era su vida ahora.

Hablar con Raditz sobre su ruptura la había calmado en cierta medida y para su sorpresa, el saiyajin le dio todo su apoyo. E incluso, a su manera, la había felicitado por no caer en las provocaciones del príncipe. Se preguntaba a menudo si realmente eran provocaciones… el heredero era tan difícil de entender. En soledad, solía recordar sus momentos felices, pero estos se opacaban a menudo al rememorar sus frías y crudas palabras ¿Cuál era el verdadero? ¿El novio amoroso y preocupado o el príncipe déspota y desagradable?

—Hey—dio un brinquito al oír la voz masculina, levantó la mirada para ver a un Teeb relajado que se apoyaba en el arco del umbral, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona. Le frunció el ceño. Teeb estaba actuando como un verdadero idiota. Desde que había terminado con el príncipe, y pareciera que ahora el saiyajin lo sabía, que se estaba comportando como un imbécil con ella.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó golpeado sin mirarlo, volviendo su atención a su cosecha.

—Luces tranquila—soltó sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Y porque no lo estaría?—preguntó alzando la barbilla— ¿No tienes nada más que hacer que molestar?

—Por lo que pasó—murmuró desviando la mirada—creí que andarías por ahí llorando arrepentida.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó alterada soltando la regadera— ¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy segura de mis decisiones, y ya olvidé a Vegeta—bufó desviando la mirada y volvió a tomar la regadera.

—Eso es bueno—comentó el saiyajin mientras la humana seguía rociando sus plantas con agua—así no tendrás problemas cuando un macho te gane en batalla—la regadera cayó a la tierra abruptamente y cuando la joven volteó a ver al saiyajin completamente confundida, el adulto joven la miraba con una sonrisa burlesca— ¿Qué? ¿Nadie te dijo que pronto tendrás un _novio_ formal y definitivo?

Bulma abrió su boca llena de asombro, miró la sonrisa burlesca y maliciosa del saiyajin y se puso de pie rápidamente haciendo que su gorra cayera al suelo, y sin pedir explicaciones de quien no quería ayudarla, salió corriendo de allí. No entendía del todo el significado de sus palabras, pero su tono y " _novio formal y definitivo_ " no le gustó. No habían pasado más de dos días desde que habían llegado de la misión ¿Qué era todo eso que le había dicho? Su corazón latía deprisa, sus pasos se volvían eco, y lo único que podía pensar era en llegar donde el Rey.

Cuando llegó al salón, no se tomó la molestia de respirar y descansar, menos de hablar con el guardia que la miraba confundido por sus extraños ropajes y por sus jadeos constantes. La humana abrió la puerta antes de que el soldado pudiera detenerla, y el Rey en el trono junto al padre de sus amigos voltearon a verla.

— ¿Qué es eso de que habrá una batalla para ganarme?—preguntó angustiada en el umbral de la puerta. Su gritó retumbó en las paredes de piedra azulada, el guardia intentó sacarla de allí, pero la mano del consejero que le indicó que se detuviera lo interrumpió. Bulma respiró agitada, recién sintiendo el cansancio en su cuerpo después de su trote. Se acercó al trono sin dejar de apartar su mirada oceánica del Rey. Quien la miraba serio y con aparente calma.

—…Estás en edad de contraer unión y—

— ¡¿De qué mierda habla?!—lo interrumpió al borde del llanto—¡Tengo 16!—exclamó angustiada. Ya sabía lo que era la llamada unión. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo… al menos en qué consistía. Un matrimonio saiyajin, era lo que entendía.

—… Solo por esta vez toleraré este comportamiento, Bulma—dijo con su tono de voz grave. La peliturquesa apretó sus manos en puños sin dejar de temblar y mordió su labio inferior, intentando controlarse—estás en mi planeta, debes someterte a las reglas de aquí.

—… Pero eso es asunto mío—susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—yo debo decidir cuándo y con quién—Bardock guardó silencio y cerró los ojos. Le costaba reconocer que la situación le afectaba. Comprendía que una hembra como la peliturquesa, se sentiría pasada a llevar por una situación de esa índole.

—… Ya está hecho—susurró el Rey. Bulma miró al Rey sin poder creérselo. Sus lágrimas pronto entorpecieron su visión, y antes de que pudiera estallar ruidosamente en llanto, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí.

Sin analizar hacia donde se dirigía, comenzó a correr pero chocó abruptamente con un pecho duro. Levantó la mirada y se alejó rápidamente al ver a Turles mirándola sorprendido. Iba a rodearlo y seguir su camino, sin siquiera pedir disculpas o dar alguna excusa, pero la mano del saiyajin en su muñeca se lo impidió.

— ¿Estás así por lo de los combates?—preguntó comprensivo, la niña desvió la mirada y mordió su labio inferior. Sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y las lágrimas no paraban de caer—descuida… me inscribiré en el torneo y defenderé tu honor.

Abrió los ojos perpleja ¿Acababa de oír lo que creía?... sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Las palabras de Teeb, la advertencia sobre el gemelo de armadura oscura, volvió con fuerza asaltando sus pensamientos. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue, con todas las energías que tenía, intentar alejarse de él. El soldado soltó su muñeca sin dejar de mirarla, y cuando la humana se sintió libre, volvió a correr. Perdiéndose la sonrisa maliciosa del saiyajin.

No podía estar pasándole eso. No podía… ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que algo así le ocurriría a ella? hace algunas semanas atrás había terminado su noviazgo con el único hombre que había amado y que lamentablemente, aun amaba ¿Cómo podría estar con alguien a quien no quería y encima que no conocía? No estaba lista para empezar un noviazgo con nadie, mucho menos algo tan serio como un matrimonio saiyajin ¡Tenía 16 años! ¿Cómo es que lo consideraban normal? Frunció el ceño al pensar en el príncipe… él estuvo en un plan de concebir un heredero siendo más joven que ella ¿Qué podía esperar para ella cuando al mismísimo heredero lo habían sometido a un ridículo sistema? Los saiyajin eran anticuados… no podía entender que los consideraran preparados para ese tipo de situaciones. Para ser una raza que viajaba por el espacio, culturalmente eran muy retrógrados.

La mirada del Rey había sido tan reveladora… " _ya está hecho_ " ¿No había ninguna solución para ella? el llanto no cesaba, el dolor en su pecho crecía y crecía y su esfuerzo físico hacía que su respiración se acelerara y el dolor se volviera molesto. No encontraba solución para su desgracia, lo único que podía hacer era buscar consuelo. Cuando menos lo pensó, se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento donde sus amigos se encontraban, también él. Pero no le importó. No le importó nada ¿Qué podía importarle el enojo del saiyajin cuando toda su vida se había comprometido en una horrible situación donde su futuro era totalmente incierto?

Abrió la puerta bruscamente, interrumpiendo el intercambio de golpes de Kakarotto y Raditz. Todos en la habitación voltearon hacia ella. Cauli frunció el ceño al notar su ropa y su estado. Su rostro enrojecido y las lágrimas gruesas y constantes que no paraban de salir le alertaron de que algo andaba mal. La mueca en sus labios hacía que éstos se arrugaran en un puchero infantil y revelador. Broly caminó hacia ella, inseguro y confundido.

El príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido por su intromisión, ni siquiera pensó en molestarse, bien, lo pensó, pero su estado se lo impidió. Aunque sus ojos negros se fijaron en sus piernas largas y expuestas, en su cintura menuda que le quitaba el sueño, no pudo dejar de notar sus lágrimas y sufrimiento. Se le encogió el pecho al verla. Raditz y su hermano no tardaron en separarse. Antes de que siquiera alguno abriera la boca, la peliturquesa se puso a correr. Vegeta abrió la boca preso del asombro, verla correr hacia él lo paralizó. Sintió sus manos temblar y los pelos de su cola erizarse de pura ansiedad. Pero su ansiedad se vio reducida a nada cuando la humana pasó de largo por su lado y se lanzó a los brazos del saiyajin de melena larga.

— ¡Raditz!—sollozó en sus brazos— ¡Es terrible!—Vegeta frunció el ceño furioso. Sentía su sangre hervir de solo presenciar aquel acto repudiable. Miraba al saiyajin acariciar la espalda de la humana y se le retorcían las tripas.

—Tranquila ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó angustiado, levantó la mirada hacia el príncipe quien observaba todo con ojos depredadores—Bulma… ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!—exclamó asustado el menor— ¡Bulma!

—Bulma…—susurró Broly acercándose angustiado, aunque en su rostro no se reflejaba nada.

—El Rey…—balbuceó entre llanto una vez que el saiyajin la alejó lo suficiente para poder oírla—el Rey…

—Bulma, cálmate—habló Cauli llegando a su lado—respira.

—Si…—asintió secando sus lágrimas—abrirán una cosa…—comenzó diciendo mientras negaba y mecía sus mechones turquesa—algo… algo donde los que quieran pueden luchar para casarse conmigo—y rompió en llanto.

Los saiyajin se miraron los unos a los otros. Cada uno más confundido que el otro. Cauli frunció el ceño analizando sus palabras, ella había oído ese término antes, siempre la escuchaba con atención cuando hablaba de costumbres terrícolas. Entonces lo recordó.

— ¡Unión!—exclamó asombrada— ¿Piensan unirte a alguien?—Broly abrió los ojos sorprendido y alejó a Raditz de la chica, Bulma sollozaba ruidosamente y el saiyajin se inclinó a su altura. Posó sus dedos en su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Con sus pulgares secó las lágrimas que humedecían el rostro femenino.

—Tranquila—susurró— ¿Es un combate para poder unirse a ti?—preguntó con calma que no sentía.

—Si… si—asintió olfateando el aire—no sé qué hacer…

—Tranquila—dijo anormalmente serio el mayor del grupo—nos inscribiremos y te defenderemos—Cauli observó perpleja al saiyajin. Jamás lo había visto más serio y comprometido con una causa. Algo sacudió a la hembra al notarlo, pero no supo qué.

— ¡También me inscribiré! No me importa si soy un niño—habló rápido el saiyajin de melena alborotada— ¡Te defenderemos!

—Chicos…—susurró sorprendida— ¿En serio harían eso?—oír aquello no fue comparable a escuchar decir lo mismo de Turles. Sus amigos lo hacían sin ninguna otra intención más que protegerla, en cambio el adulto… podía suponer que tenía intenciones y propósitos bastantes desalentadores para ella.

—Yo también—volteó sorprendida hacia su amiga, incluso sus amigos miraron anonadados a la chica—no está prohibido que hembras unas sus vidas, me inscribiré. Mientras más seamos, más posibilidades hay de que alguno de nosotros gane y puedas ser libre ¿No te…?—antes de terminar, el abrazo de la peliturquesa la interrumpió. Bulma rodeo su cuello y se abrazó con fuerza a su única amiga. La hembra se sonrojó al sentirla. Pero no la alejó, sabía que la humana tenía diferentes costumbres.

Mientras que el grupo consolaba a la peliturquesa. El príncipe miraba a lo lejos la escena. Completamente ignorado. Sentía su cuerpo temblar, cada célula se sacudía de ira y celos, también impotencia. Ver como ella, corría a los brazos de otro había sido un golpe doloroso, pero no fue solo el contacto lo que lo sacudió internamente, también el significado. Ella buscó socorro en otros, y ni siquiera volteó hacia él.

Algo le decía que era lo que se había ganado. Que él mismo la había impulsado a alejarse con sus pesadeces y sus desprecios, pero era difícil presenciar todo eso y sin sentirse menospreciado y humillado. No sabía con quién estaba más molesto, si ella o con él mismo. Por su culpa todo eso estaba pasando, no podía hacer la vista gorda con eso. Él había provocado esa adversidad que no lo dejaba dormir y que ahora la hacía llorar desconsoladamente. Ver ese sufrimiento lo descompensó, saber que por su culpa ambos lo estaban pasando mal de diferente manera lo hizo sentir peor que nada. ¿Por qué de aquí a algún tiempo cometía un error tras otro? Por más que pensó y pensó, nada vino a su cabeza. Nada que pudiera salvarlo de tener que presenciar cómo le arrebataban lo que quería para él. No era justo.

Pero ver que ella había pedido apoyo y refugio en los estúpidos de sus "amigos" y no en él fue doloroso. Tener que observar como el maldito de Broly se le acercaba y la tocaba fue como si le atravesaran el pecho con un enorme y doloroso rayo. Ahora el maldito tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerse con ella, y lo peor del asunto era que, el saiyajin no era débil. Cada uno de ellos tenía el nivel de un adulto elite promedio. Eran el escuadrón genio, los saiyajin promesa que siempre tenían los mejores resultados. Y estaba seguro que podían ganar esos combates, pero saber que Broly podía salir victorioso lo enfermaba.

Salió de allí sin dar por finalizado el entrenamiento, mucho menos regañarlos por dejar de entrenar o a ella por interrumpir. Debía salir cuanto antes de ese lugar. No sabía qué podía hacer si seguía presenciando aquello. Tendría que ir a lamer sus heridas lejos de allí.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Sentía sus ojos arder, su rostro hinchado y su cuerpo sudado. Pero no importaba. Desahogarse con sus amigos había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Las promesas de protección la habían hecho sentir mejor, esperanzada. No sabía qué tipo de saiyajin se inscribirían en esa estupidez, pero sabiendo que sus amigos estarían allí para pelear por ella, toda la situación empezaba a verse con más optimismo. Además… no quería ni pensar que Turles ganara el dichoso combate. No tenía idea de cuando sería, ni quienes ni cuantos se inscribirían, pero de algo estaba segura, que Turles no podía ganar. Solo imaginarlo y recordar su falsa sonrisa la hacía estremecerse. Le costaba creer que el Rey había permitido aquello, siempre pensó en el monarca como una figura paterna, ahora veía que fue una tontería. Él nunca la vio como un cercano, solo como una subordinada que le causaba problemas.

Después de haberle quitado el financiamiento a su empresa y ahora, permitir que aquello amenazara su integridad física y mental… había despertado un rencor difícil de explicar hacia el Rey. Sabía que estaba siendo extremista, que tenía que meterse en la cabeza de una vez por todas que ellos eran saiyajin, que pensaban y sentían diferente. Pero era difícil… en cierta medida, el monarca siempre le tuvo paciencia y llegó a pensar que le tenía afecto. Pero ahora lo veía lejano, permitir que un macho que no conocía, por un estúpido torneo, pudiera llegar a convertirse en su pareja… derrumbaba cualquier teoría o esperanza de aquello.

Al final, solo era ella y sus amigos, quienes realmente se preocupaban por ella. No tenía a nadie más. Pero por muy desalentador que fuera, para ella era suficiente, era mejor que nada. Había encontrado en sus compañeros y amigos un apoyo fundamental y que sin el no sabría qué sería de ella. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado el príncipe si hubieran estado juntos?... ¿La defendería? ¿Intervendría para prohibir aquello?... ¿Estaría molesto? ¿La consolaría?... sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos, no tenía caso, nunca lo sabría y era mejor así. Lo que menos debía hacer ahora era pensar en él… frunció el ceño mientras caminaba de vuelta a su nave, el maldito de Teeb había sabido arruinarle su día de descanso.

Pero ahora estaba más tranquila, más repuesta después de todo el asombro y el miedo que le provocó aquella desagradable noticia. Sus pasos suaves por el pasaje la tenían concentrada, miraba la punta de sus zapatillas como si fueran lo más interesante del lugar. No notó cuando había llegado a _aquél_ cruce de pasillos, donde el príncipe apoyado en la muralla y cruzado de brazos la observaba.

—Te enviaré un obsequio cuando celebres tu unión—la voz venenosa y burlesca la alertó. Volteó escondiendo el asombro hacia aquél pasillo que guiaba hasta los aposentos del hombre que la observaba con burla.

De todas las personas que no quería ver, él era el primero que lideraba su lista. Ahora tenía la respuesta a sus anteriores preguntas. Él no haría nada y no sentía nada. Ver su burla y malicia en su mirada se lo dijo. Cría conocerlo, y su postura altiva y orgullosa que le advertía cuánto disfrutaba de su situación la descompuso, se dijo mentalmente que no cayera en sus provocaciones. Sus ojos zafiro miraron al saiyajin con rabia, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y demostrar sus emociones. La sonrisa ladina del saiyajin la irritó aún más. Prefirió seguir su camino, no tenía caso gastar energía y labia en él. Debía seguir actuando como antes, serena e ignorarlo. Era lo mejor… pero cuando oyó la risa maliciosa detrás de ella, mandó todo al diablo. Volteó rápidamente hacia él, con su ceño arrugado, sus labios curvados hacia abajo, sus manos empuñadas levantando sus hombros. Él alzó una ceja y la miró sonriéndole, provocándola aún más.

—Caíste demasiado bajo al boicotear mi proyecto—le recriminó, ya no pudiendo aguantar más las palabras que tenía por decirle a su ex novio. Vio como el saiyajin ampliaba su sonrisa, confundiéndola. Esa actitud no la había visto antes y la puso nerviosa, aunque intentara evitarlo.

—No tengo idea de que me hablas—soltó fingiendo inocencia. A pesar de haberle dicho que no volviera hablarle, que no se cruzara en su camino y que ni siquiera mirara en su dirección, al compartir el mismo escuadrón todo eso se había reducido a nada. Por eso ahora estaba allí, por eso ahora intentaba desquitarse por todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, por todo lo que la confundía y le quitaba el sueño. Sus ojos negros no perdieron oportunidad de admirar su figura… era difícil mantenerse lejos cuando sus piernas blanquecinas se burlaban de él a solo unos metros de distancia. La mirada de la peliturquesa ardía, y el saiyajin no había notado antes lo bien que se veía molesta. Sentía su cuerpo responder ante los estímulos visuales pero se mantenía alerta a cualquier cambio. No podía permitir que su cuerpo traicionara sus ideales. Por más que intentó olvidar todo lo sucedido, no pudo. Y lo mejor que halló fue esperarla para atormentarla, era la única forma que tenía para desquitarse por su traición. Él no dejaría pasar su indiferencia.

—Eres de lo peor, Vegeta—murmuró acercándose, completamente controlada por sus emociones.

—Príncipe—corrigió él—la próxima vez que te refieras a mí sin mi título no respondo.

—Lo siento, _príncipe_ —soltó con sorna cruzándose de brazos. Allí estaban, escondidos en el pasillo, soltando recriminaciones donde antes se comían a besos—pero ya no creo en nada de lo que me diga, engañarme fue una cosa, pero boicotear mi proyecto es algo muy distinto…—la sonrisa ladina del saiyajin no se borraba. Y eso la inquietaba por más de una razón. El maldito saiyajin se veía más atractivo que otras veces ¿Por qué? ¿Sería acaso, que al no poder estar con él, su mente le pasaba esa horrible jugada?

—No deberías preocuparte—murmuró sin dejar de sonreírle con burla—puedes pedirle las unidades monetarias al pobre idiota que tendrá que pasar toda su miserable vida contigo—Bulma abrió la boca levemente por sus palabras. Y él le sonrió con malicia que la dañó. La peliturquesa tembló de ira y escupió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza sin siquiera meditarlo.

—Eres patético—soltó con rabia. El saiyajin alzó ambas cejas por su atrevimiento, pero no quedó allí, no, ella todavía tenía cosas por decir—se nota a metros de distancia lo furioso que estás por haber terminado contigo—escupió molesta. Le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse. Su cabello alcanzó a menearse por su vuelta pero la mano del saiyajin que atajó su muñeca lo hizo sacudirse nuevamente. La humana volteó hacia el príncipe con el ceño fruncido pero al ser jalada fuertemente hacia la pared y ver su rostro desfigurado por la rabia y la sonrisa burlesca extinta, su semblante cambió a miedo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, estúpida?—preguntó entre dientes, acercándose peligrosamente a su perfil. Ambos sabían que esa cercanía era un arma de doble filo, pero presos de la rabia y el calor de la discusión, no repararon en ese detalle.

—Lo que oyes—respondió su intrepidez—insultándome delante de todos ¿Golpear a Broly porque lo abracé? ¿No fue eso extremo?—preguntó con ironía.

—Cuida tus palabras—gruñó acercándose más, cayendo en cuenta de lo adictivo que era su calor y ni hablar de su olor, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca… sentía que hace meses que no la tocaba, quería quitarse los guantes para poder palpar su muñeca sin culpa, aunque fuera solo ese trocito de piel, donde la tenía sujetada contra la muralla—que no me será difícil hacerte lo mismo que al inútil de Broly.

—No me extrañaría—contestó tragando en seco—mueres de celos al pensarme con otro ¿No? Ni siquiera puedes controlarte—susurró mientras temblaba de ira. El príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido por su atrevimiento y por su acertada suposición… ¿Tan notorio era? Se sintió tan vulnerable. No era solo reconocer lo que le pasaba, era saber que alguien más lo había notado, y entre todos ¿Ella? ¿Por qué? La maldita tenía un poder que ni ella misma sabía sobre él, que ni él podía dimensionar cuanto lo influenciaba. No era justo, él era un príncipe, ella una simple científica ¿Por qué no podía someterla a sus caprichos? Debería haberla asesinado hace mucho por su atrevimiento, pero allí estaba, mirándolo con furia y él aspirando su aroma y rogando por tocar su piel. Quizás estaba pagando por algo que había hecho en su vida pasada, bien, esta misma vida, sabía que era un tirano sin remedio. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella era la culpable, ella era su verdugo quien había llegado a revolver su mundo. Quizá lo supo desde que la vio, desde que eran niños… y por eso la quiso lejos de él. Y ahora ahí estaban, a centímetros de probar sus labios, a milímetros de rozar su pecho como tantas veces hizo antes.

— ¿Celos?—preguntó exhibiendo sus caninos. Su cola se desenredó de su cintura y se sacudió de lado a lado, estaba rabioso. Bulma frunció el ceño al oír los latigazos al aire que provocaba el rabo. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente y no solo por miedo. Era difícil mantenerse concentrada en lo que realmente pasaba. Su respiración chocaba en su piel, y su piel morena irradiaba calor, un calor que ella conocía muy bien y que disfrutaba. Estaba mal… todo mal. No debió caer en su juego, no debió explotar ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No podía perder ante él, debía dejar de pensar en besarlo ¡No era correcto! Y él no lo merecía. Tragó en seco, su respiración de pronto se volvió profunda, y su pecho se levantaba con cada hálito que daba haciendo que rozara con la armadura del saiyajin. Ambos lo notaron—no seas absurda… ¿Por qué tendría celos por ti?

—Sabes porque—respondió sin apartar la mirada—estoy segura que lo estás pasando igual de mal que yo con esto de las solicitudes y combates que se darán a cabo por mí—aseguró con soberbia que lo trastocó.

—Patrañas—se forzó a sonreír, a burlarse— ¿Crees que no puedo follarte si estás con otro?—la seguridad de la peliturquesa se vio perturbada por sus palabras, soltó un balbuceó incomprensible que hizo reír al saiyajin—no me afecta en nada tu situación, puedo tomarte cuando quiera y nadie se opondría.

—Mentira—se obligó a responder—no puedes hacer eso…

—Soy el futuro Rey—susurró acercándose—tengo poder sobre cualquiera—Bulma lo miró asombrada y temerosa, y él lo notó—puedes estar unida a un macho, el que sea, eso no me impedirá follarte antes, o después y en el mismo día de tu mugrosa unión—los labios rosa de la humana comenzaron a temblar. Vegeta por fin sintió que tenía un poco de control en la situación.

—No es así—dijo no muy convencida—yo no soy saiyajin, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.

—Tengo derecho sobre cualquiera—se apresuró a responder. Sus ojos negros viraban desde sus labios hasta sus pómulos sonrojados, sus ojos grandes y azules lo distraían a momentos—eres solo una científica ¿Crees que alguien me dirá algo por follarte? ¿Qué alguien se opondrá?—soltó con burla mientras se presionaba en su cuerpo. Aguantó el suspiro que amenazó con escaparse al sentir sus curvas. El calor y dulce fragancia de ella lo envolvió en una catarsis inexplicable ¿Cómo podía sentirse mejor solo con tocarla? Era tan difícil de entender, parecía ilógico y no le hallaba argumento coherente que respondiera a sus dudas. Siempre ella… siempre ella poniendo su estructurado mundo de cabeza.

—Lo hubieras hecho antes—susurró intentando esconder el miedo mezclado con excitación. Parecía una cruel broma del destino, lo tenía ahí, amenazándola y diciéndole todas esas cosas tan frías y crueles ¿Y lo único que podía pensar era en besarlo? ¿Qué broma era esa? Pero parecía que no era la única, podía ver el brillo lascivo en sus ojos negros, él la deseaba, igual que siempre. La tensión sexual en ellos era palpable e insufrible.

—No quería llegar a eso—contestó sin saber qué más responder. Su mente ya no funcionaba. Su aroma lo tenía totalmente entorpecido. Y lo único que le impedía besarla era su orgullo herido. Ella lo había rechazado, lo había corrido de su nave y se burlaba de lo que él sentía. No podía demostrarle que todo lo que decía era verdad, no quería dejarle ver que tenía razón en todo lo que dijo. Él la celaba, no podía verla ni imaginarla con alguien más y lo peor… estaba sufriendo igual que ella con la decisión de su padre. Ni siquiera sabía si lo que había dicho era posible, su sentido de autoridad le decía que sí. Él era el príncipe, podía hacer lo que quisiera, en el caso específico de la peliturquesa, podía hacer lo que le plazca, siempre y cuando su padre no se enterara… no era idiota, ella era la protegida de su padre y estaba seguro que feliz no estaría al enterarse de lo que él quería hacerle. Lo había notado, lo difícil que fue para el Rey dar la autorización a esa maldita contramedida que él provocó. Y lo vio después que ella había ido a reprocharle su decisión. Su padre no estaba feliz, ni mucho menos conforme con todo eso. ¿Qué diría si su hijo intentaba aprovecharse de su protegida? Sabía que no lo castigaría ni mucho menos… pero no quería arruinar su prestigio.

Además estaba aquello… había hecho escandalo cada vez que debía someterse a alguna tortura (acostarse con otras) ¿Y se follaría a la humana? Hasta a él le parecía cómica la situación. Debía ser consecuente, no podía demostrar ni dejar que nadie se enterara de lo que le pasaba con ella, de lo que ella provocaba en él. No podría soportar esa humillación.

Pero todo eso se iba a un rincón de su cabeza y se encerraba bajo siete llaves. Estaban tan cerca… su aroma se impregnaba en su nariz como si fuera el único aire disponible para él. Sentía como su pecho aplastaba sus montes, como sus pantalones elásticos rozaban su piel suave. La molesta tela dura que usaba le impedía sentir en su totalidad su cuerpo. En sus ojos zafiro, podía verse la rabia que sentía, y él no dejaba de sentirse igual o más molesto que ella. Era una lucha extraña donde sentían ganas de golpearse y a la vez de besarse sin descanso. Él hizo más presión y ella jadeó. Y el príncipe perdió el control.

Oír su jadeo, sentir su calor y hacer suyo su olor fue la prueba que no aprobó. Soltó una de sus muñecas y con una sola mano afirmó ambas. La peliturquesa lo miró sorprendida y asustada. Él le regaló una sonrisa torcida que no duró muchos segundos, solo lo justo para advertirle que haría con ella. O mejor dicho, que no haría con ella. Su mano libre se ahuecó en su seno izquierdo, lo masajeó sin sutilezas ni cuidado, ella mordió su labio inferior para no exclamar de placer o quejarse de dolor. No le daría en el gusto. El príncipe se apegó a su cuerpo, se acercó a su cuello y se recargó, oliendo su aroma que lo volvía loco. Bulma cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como la mano de él era lo único que se movía entre ambos cuerpos. Sabía que no podía gritar ni mucho menos pedir ayuda. Lo único que podía hacer era aguantarlo, lo que no le era muy difícil.

A momentos olvidaba que estaban peleados, y confundía su cercanía con una de las tantas veces que se arrinconaron entre los pasillos a oscuras y escondidas de todos. Pero su caricia en su seno, demandante y bruta, le recordaba que lo que estaba pasando allí no era porque ambos lo querían, o porque continuaban su romance. No, era todo lo contrario. Él estaba sometiéndola… ellos no estaban juntos y no debía estar disfrutando de su calor… no debía. Inconscientemente buscó sus labios, su perfil se giró hacia el rostro de él que estaba escondido en la curva de su cuello, rosó su mejilla con sus labios, y él se alejó de su curva al sentirla. Volteó a verla sorprendido, y extasiado. Sus ojos se encontraron en un silencio que conocían, una complicidad que surgía solo cuando se observaban entre ellos y miradas que se regalaban solo el uno al otro.

— ¿Príncipe?—antes de siquiera poder acercarse a rosar los labios del otro, una voz infantil los interrumpió— ¿Bulma?—Vegeta abrió los ojos como plato y se alejó del cuerpo femenino como si quemara, como si estuviera rociado de veneno y pudiera caer enfermo en cualquier momento.

El príncipe miró espantado al hijo menor del consejero de su padre. El chico estaba de pie en medio del cruce de pasillos, observándolos con el rostro perplejo e invadido de dudas. Sintió su mundo desmoronarse. Estaba completamente paralizado mirando al enano que curioso los observaba. No podía permitir que el chiquillo dijera algo ¿Qué había visto? ¿Qué mierda había visto? De pronto se sintió estúpido ¿Cómo había siquiera considerado la posibilidad de asaltarla en medio del pasillo a luz, vista y presencia de todos? ¿Era idiota? ¡Era culpa de ella! ella lo provocaba, lo seducía, y lo llevaba al límite. Al final, al único imbécil que seducía y distraía era a él.

Bulma miró con horror al hermano de Raditz. De todas las veces que se comieron a besos en los pasillos, justo ahora, justo cuando se llevaban pésimo, como antes, cuando no querían saber nada el uno del otro, cuando fingían haberse superado rápidamente, el niño los veía. Bulma era consciente de que, eso jamás debió pasar. No solo que Kakarotto los hubiera sorprendido, no, el hecho de que el saiyajin los hubiera visto solo era consecuencia de su imprudencia. No debió caer en la provocación del príncipe, no debió dejar que él la tocara, no debió rendirse a sus caricias… no debió buscar y mendigar sus labios. Ahora miraba a su amigo, que ingenuo los observaba sin entender qué pasaba ni el riesgo que corría.

Porque de lo único que podía estar segura era de que el niño estaba en peligro. Fueron segundos, que se le hicieron lentos y sufridos como nunca antes. Vegeta miraba completamente ido al saiyajin en frente de ellos, Bulma sabía qué podía estar pasando por la mente del príncipe y esperaba no arriesgarse a comprobarlo. Sintió su corazón latir a toda prisa, su pulso se aceleró y el sudor fío se deslizó por su espinazo. Sabía que no podía dejar que nada ocurriera, de partida porque el niño no tenía la culpa, no podría vivir sabiendo que al chico le había pasado algo por sus imprudencias. Pero eso era algo que el príncipe no asumiría, podía saber, al mirar sus fríos ojos negros que observaban al acecho al pequeño saiyajin, que lo único en que pensaba era en eliminar cualquier evidencia de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Debía actuar, debía hacer algo, pero nada venía a su cabeza. Su imprudencia la hizo reaccionar, cuando vio al príncipe dar un paso hacia delante, su cola enredarse en su cintura y sus ojos afilarse, supo que era el momento. Que no había marcha atrás.

—Lo… lo siento—alzó la voz titubeante, Vegeta volteó hacia ella como si recién recordara que no estaba solo, como si de a poco le viniera la escena completa y el motivo por el que pensaba eliminar al niño—lo siento príncipe… no volverá a ocurrir.

Vegeta abrió la boca unos segundos, desconcertados por sus palabras. La peliturquesa levantó la mirada hacia él, suplicante, intentando que esa conexión que había entre ellos le revelara lo que realmente estaba haciendo. El príncipe miró sus ojos zafiro, que brillaban de miedo y expectación, entonces lo entendió. Pudo ver en su mirada oceánica el pavor que sentía al saber lo que él haría. Nuevamente ella lo había supuesto bien… comprendió, que la joven prefería culparse de algo que no tenía ni sentido ni importancia con tal de inventar una excusa creíble para lo que fuera que pasó y vio el mocoso, con tal de salvar la vida del crío. La peliturquesa asumiría la culpa, de lo que fuera, para así, él seguir pareciendo el príncipe orgulloso y temido, que su apariencia no se viera opacada por la estupidez que acababa de cometer. Soltó la respiración de forma pesada. Le frunció el ceño a la hembra que lo tenía completamente loco y levantó la barbilla orgulloso, despreciando a los dos subordinados para luego caminar hacia sus aposentos con su porte y gracia habitual, dejándolos solos.

Bulma contuvo el suspiro de alivio al verlo marcharse. Sintió ganas de llorar. Él la había entendido y había respetado su petición, es más, la había considerado ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿En qué quedaba su relación después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Después de esas miradas furtivas y esos toques que de solo recordar se estremecía?

— ¡Bulma!—volteó hacia el niño que seguía de pie confundido y asustado— ¿Qué pasó? —la peliturquesa sonrió al menor y caminó hacia él, escondiendo sus muñecas detrás de su espalda, que ahora después de la adrenalina de verse sorprendidos y de la excitación de haber sido aprisionada por él, recién podía sentir el dolor de su fuerte agarre e imaginaba que estarían rojas o peor, moradas.

—Nada… fue culpa mía—susurró al llegar a su lado—no pude contenerme y le reproché por haberle pegado a Broly en la misión—mintió desviando la mirada—fue una estupidez.

— ¡Claro que lo fue!—se quejó el niño— ¿Y si no hubiera llegado? ¡Pudo matarte! —Bulma lo miró boquiabierta ¿Matarla? ¿Entonces el niño no había notado la tensión sexual entre ellos ni lo pegado que estaban o la mano del guerrero en su seno? Cuanta suerte… era lo mejor. No podría lidiar sabiendo que el niño se había dado cuenta de lo que había con el príncipe.

—Lo sé… no volverá a pasar—susurró— ¿A qué habías venido?

—Ah…—asintió a nadie en particular— ¡Los chicos me pidieron que te dijera que fuéramos esta noche al lago! —Bulma sonrío al niño y asintió.

—Claro—dijo alegre, intentando olvidar todos los sentimientos confusos y contradictorios de antes—iré a cambiarme.

El niño miró a su amiga correr hacia su nave, él prefirió esperarla allí. Miró nuevamente hacia la pared, donde antes vio al príncipe acorralar a la científica. Sintió su estómago revolverse, y por primera vez se le quitó todo el hambre… ahora comprendía muchas cosas… el príncipe veía a la humana con otros ojos. Era la única razón que encontraba para haberlo visto tocándola de ese modo… y para tratarla como lo hacía. Miró la punta de sus botas asustado ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía decirle a su padre? Estaba tan confundido… era mucho que pensar, el único que podía ayudarlo era su padre.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me gustaría darles spoiler del siguiente cap, pero prefiero sorprenderlas. ¿Debería darles una pista? uhm... no xD En este cap pasaron muchas cosas, y en el próximo y sub siguiente también pasarán muchas cosas xDD espero que este fic no se salga de los 30 capítulos x.x ojalá menos, pero así como voy... lo veo difícil...

¿Team Vegeta o Team Bulma? xDD yo soy imparcial xD Muchas adivinaron la venganza de Vegeta, pero ya estaba pensada y no quise cambiarla por eso. Felicitaciones a quienes le acertaron xD

Lamento las palabras enredadas, a medio terminar o revueltas, acabo de terminar el cap hace unas 4 horas y lo edité recién... es horrible editar xD me cansa más que escribir. Espero que les guste este cap y déjenme saber sus opiniones en su rw :)

Gracias por leer y comentar.

La única pista que daré... habrá ranciedad* en el siguiente cap.

PD: cuando Bulma le dice a Vegeta que había boicoteado su proyecto, imaginé (tontamente) a Vegeta con la cara del meme *Komo lo zupo* xDDD le quité toda la seriedad mental al cap xDD ajkajak perdón! xD

Nos leemos! espero sus Rw :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Advertencia** : Lenguaje vulgar, escena para mayores de 18 años. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo 21

Regalo de cumpleaños

Ya no podía seguir aplazándolo, pero con todos los arreglos que debió fiscalizar para el próximo natalicio del heredero, no tuvo tiempo para hablar antes con el Rey. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que el príncipe estaba atraído por la científica, porque su atracción se había dado de forma diferente a las demás era un misterio, creía que iba de la mano con el fuerte carácter del saiyajin y porque ella no era saiyajin. El punto era que había que tomar cartas en el asunto, ella podía resultar dañada o peor, unida al heredero y estaba seguro que el Rey no aceptaría aquello. No sabía a ciencia exacta el motivo por el cual el monarca no aceptaría esa unión, pero su intuición le indicaba que sería de ese modo. No podía atribuirlo al mestizaje, porque si ahora pensaba en una posible alianza con el planeta Hadad era porque lo consideraba como opción.

Saludó al soldado de turno en la puerta sin concentrarse en la identidad de éste en sí, entró al salón de trono donde el Rey revisaba unos documentos. El saiyajin de melena flameada levantó la mirada del documento por un segundo y siguió con su estudio.

—Alteza—empezó diciendo mientras se acercaba—debo hablar con usted.

—Que sea rápido Bardock—murmuró el Rey sin mirarlo— ¿Cómo van los preparativos? ¿Los hadianos ya vienen en camino?

—Si… el Emperador Loih confirmó su asistencia. Los preparativos no han tenido imprevistos y todo va como lo planeado—miró al Rey asentir, carraspeó su garganta y se acercó un poco más al trono—debo contarle algo.

—Anda, suéltalo.

—Es sobre el príncipe y Bulma—notó como el semblante del monarca se ensombrecía, tragó en seco y prefirió hablar rápido—mi hijo Kakaroto vio algo.

— ¿Sigues con eso?—preguntó suspirando—Vegeta no siente nada por ella ¿Crees que no conozco a mi propio hijo?

—No se trata de conocerlo o no—dijo frunciendo el ceño—mi hijo menor los vio a solas en un pasillo, el príncipe estaba muy cerca de ella y—el Rey se puso de pie bruscamente y bajó rápido, asombrando al consejero de banda roja.

—Es la última vez que me hablas de esto, Bardock—sentenció apuntándolo con su dedo índice—ya me harté. Si Vegeta se sintiera atraído por Bulma, ya la habría violado y lo sabes. Tus ideas no tienen argumentos.

—Conoces lo orgulloso que es el príncipe—protestó levantando la voz—es posible que nos haya engañado con su actuar ¡Ni tú mismo lo entiendes a veces! ¿Cómo te niegas a la posibilidad de que nos esté engañando?

— ¡Cuidado como me hablas!—exclamó molesto—no toleraré más esto. Largo—el consejero abrió la boca con sorpresa, segundos más tardes se resignó y lo reverenció y se dio la media vuelta.

Vegeta siempre fue terco. Parecía que cuando se trataba de criticar a su hijo, se volvía impasible y ciego. Él siempre le hacía caso a sus sospechas e intuiciones, estaba seguro que el heredero era el mejor actor del reino. Si el Rey no quería verlo, bien, él había cumplido con intentar hacerlo entender y buscar una solución. Sabía que al final, el Rey le pediría ayuda y aunque le fastidiara, tendría que estar ahí para él. Era su rol después de todo. Lo único que podía hacer era estar atento, le pediría al pequeño de su hijo que los observara, no sabía si podía contar con el mayor, Raditz estaba en una etapa de su vida que todo le era más interesante que la familia o las responsabilidades.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Se rascó la cabeza angustiada, habían pasado unos días desde el encuentro con el príncipe y no dejaba de pensar en ello. Estaba confundida, sentía que estaba pasando por una tormenta violenta que no tenía fin. Primero lo de su proyecto, luego la maldita resolución de unirla a algún saiyajin y tercero, él. Entre cada problema que pensaba, no sabía cuál era peor que el otro y no lograba encontrar la calma con ninguno de sus pensamientos.

En unos meses cumpliría 17 años, y sentía que tenía problemas de una mujer de 30, y eso no la alentaba en lo absoluto. Recordó que él pronto celebraría su cumpleaños… bufó al aire y negó sacudiendo sus mechones, se ahorraría el obsequio esta vez, le era extraño en cierto modo, ya se había acostumbrado a él y tenerlo siempre presente en sus días y de pronto ya no estaba, y ya no había que preparar ningún regalo. Recordaba lo cerca que estuvieron de besarse ¿Qué hubiera pasado sin la interrupción de su amigo? Esa duda la asaltaba por las noches y se le sumaba a sus preocupaciones constantes.

Ingresó al bar sin mirar a nadie. Caminó lento despegando las suelas de sus botas del suelo, estiraba el cuello para poder encontrar a sus amigos. Las leyes en el planeta rojo eran bastante liberales en ese aspecto, es más, casi no había leyes para la población. Los bares como ese, no les prohibían la entrada a menores de edad. Cada uno era libre de hacer y tomar sus propias decisiones siempre y cuando obedeciera a la Realeza saiyajin. Si un adolescente se iba a meter a un antro así, debía asumir las consecuencias, como que quizá no viera la luz del amanecer al siguiente día. Ella no se preocupaba, estaba rodeada de los mejores saiyajin Elite. Vio la manita pequeña del menor del grupo levantarse para que pudiera verlos y apresuró su paso. El grupo estaba ubicado en un rincón, con platos de comidas y cerveza llenando la mesa. Broly le había guardado un espacio a su lado, ella no tardó en sentarse y suspirar, demostrando su humor.

—Anímate—sonrío Raditz—nada pasara ¡Nosotros te defenderemos! Y es suficiente con nosotros—dijo orgulloso.

—Eso ya lo sé—murmuró tomando un vaso y sirviéndose un poco de la bebida alcohólica—pero no deja de molestarme. Es injusto ¡Nadie más que yo debería decidir eso!

—Supongo que es la única solución que encontraron para ti—dijo aburrida la hembra mientras le robaba un trozo de verdura al menor, Kakaroto le frunció el ceño y le balbuceó algo que nadie entendió—si fueras saiyajin podrías defenderte siempre, pero eres débil.

—Deberían respetar lo que uno quiere—gruñó inflando sus cachetes.

—Y deberías estar agradecida que inventaron esto—dijo Raditz sirviéndose su cuarta jarra de cerveza—probablemente te hubieran tomado hace años si el Rey no hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto.

Bulma guardó silencio. Aunque estuviera molesta y no le encontrara ningún aspecto positivo a la sentencia del Rey, algo le decía que las palabras de Raditz eran bastante certeras. Había crecido allí, rodeada de seres fuertes y despiadados, sabía que si ahora estaba ilesa se debía única y exclusivamente a la protección del Rey, que aunque fuera por mero interés, al fin de cuentas la protegieron.

—Como sea… lo que más me aflige ahora es lo de mi Proyecto—soltó con resignación mientras bebía un sorbito pequeño del líquido amarillo, frunció el ceño al sentir el sabor amargo, era lo más suave que servían en ese bar—no sé de donde podré sacar dinero.

—Usa lo que te pagan por las misiones—comentó ingenuo el menor del grupo dándose un descanso de comer. Todos voltearon hacia él, frunció el ceño confundido al ver el semblante de sus compañeros ¿Había dicho algo malo? De pronto sentía que cada vez que abría la boca decía algo malo, lo mismo pasó cuando le contó a su padre que había visto a Bulma y el príncipe en el pasillo a solas y demasiado juntos.

—Un momento—susurró asombrada, miró a sus amigos y como cada uno desvió la mirada con culpa— ¿Les pagan por las misiones?

— ¿A ti no?—preguntó extrañado el niño. Bulma miró a su amigo y luego al resto, ninguno le daba la cara. Frunció el ceño, sintió la sangre hervirle y sin pensarlo demasiado, golpeó fuertemente el vaso en la mesa, vertiendo la mayoría del contenido en la superficie. Los saiyajin no se extrañaron ni se espantaron, ya veían venir su reacción y es más, la entendían.

— ¡No puedo creer que me ocultaran esto!—exclamó rabiosa— ¡Que injusticia!

Raditz suspiró y bebió sin mirarla—no eres saiyajin… por eso no te pagan por tus servicios.

—Cuando les conviene no soy tratada como saiyajin—contestó frunciéndole el ceño—estoy cansada de esta mierda de planeta—se puso de pie sin mirar a nadie. Cauli alzó ambas cejas al oírla y Broly se puso de pie igual que la humana.

—Bulma, no te pongas así—pidió el menor—podemos decirle a papá que hable con el Rey y que—

—No quiero saber nada del Rey—dijo con un aire sombrío—me voy.

—Te acompaño—se apresuró en decir el saiyajin de semblante sereno.

—No—Bulma se alejó de la mesa sin mirarlo—necesito estar sola, adiós.

Mientras la humana salía a paso rápido del bar en que no duró más de cinco minutos junto a sus amigos, el grupo la miraba en silencio. Broly después de pensarlo mucho, prefirió seguirla pero antes de alejarse de la mesa, la mano del saiyajin de melena larga lo detuvo—déjala, quiere estar sola—Cauli miró de soslayo al primogénito del Bardock ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que el saiyajin actuaba más serio? Esa faceta le llamó la atención, no podía negarlo—y tú…. ¡Ten más tino al hablar!—gruñó el saiyajin y le dio un coscorrón a su hermano menor que rápidamente se quejó mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Se sentía tan frustrada. Todo el progreso económico y tecnológico se debía única y exclusivamente a ella ¿Y no recibía ni una mísera paga por ello? ¿Cómo podían ser tan injustos? Ahora lo veía, ahora veía más claro que nunca su situación. Ella era solo una sirvienta más, como se lo dijo antes el príncipe. No tenía mayor relevancia en aquel maldito planeta y no era justo, definitivamente no lo era cuando ella hacía demasiado por ellos ¿Y a cambio de qué? De mantenerla viva y a salvo, pero para ella no bastaba ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba? Trabajaba siempre para ellos y no recibía ni un beneficio, no tenía nada. No era nada. En momentos como esos era imposible no extrañar la tierra ¿Qué sería de su vida si nada de aquello hubiera pasado? Sus padres la protegerían siempre y no tendría que rendirles cuentas a nadie, tendría lo que quisiera y su lugar sería respetado ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? Miró la fachada del castillo que se suponía era su hogar, tampoco lo consideraba como tal. Era su cárcel.

Bien, no le prohibían salir pero ¿Y si ella quisiera irse del planeta? ¿Qué le diría el Rey?... frunció el ceño incómoda con la idea. Antes no lo pensó porque tenía amistades y un novio, ahora debía velar por ella. Que tuviera amigos allí no significaba que debía aceptar esas injusticias ni vivir en la mediocridad. Ella quería más. Si se iba, se libraría del estúpido decreto del Rey. Miró la punta de sus zapatos mientras caminaba a paso lento, el viento mecía sus mechones sueltos, de vez en cuando los acomodaba detrás de su oreja. Suspiró cansada e ingresó al castillo, la noche pronto caería en el planeta rojo. La idea quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza, más de una vez lo pensó pero no le dio alas a esos pensamientos, era complicado incluso pensarlo. Pero ahora su situación era diferente, no tenía novio, es más deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no volver a verlo ni menos caer de nuevo en la tentación de besarlo e irse era una buena solución, además podría librarse de esa estupidez de ley. Algo le decía que no era tan sencillo pero valía la pena meditarlo, no tenía nada que la atara a ese planeta y era hora de realizar sus sueños pero ¿Con qué dinero? Bufó desilusionada. Aunque el Rey no quisiera que se fuera, le sería sencillo huir sin que lo notaran, o eso pensaba. Ella era más inteligente y podía idear algún plan para salirse con la suya, pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

Imaginar no verlo más también le afectaba. Y mucho. Habían pasado días desde ese encuentro en el pasillo, y todavía por las noches podía sentir sus caricias bruscas y su calor avasallador. Lo extrañaba demasiado… se molestaba consigo misma pero era inevitable, él había sido el centro de su mundo por mucho tiempo ¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? Sabía que la culpa desde el principio era suya, no debió permitir que él se convirtiera en lo más importante, fue tonta e ingenua pero ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que él era un mentiroso infiel? Jamás. Vegeta siempre fue muy directo a su manera, sentía que podía confiar en él y se había equivocado. Pero ya no debía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. No le hacía bien.

A menudo se preguntaba qué sentía él. Si la extrañaba o seguía deseándola. De un momento a otro dudaba de todo lo que vivió junto a él, era extraño pero al perder la confianza en el príncipe le hacía cavilar y cuestionar lo que fue su relación, y eso le dolía demasiado. Suspiró fastidiada, dando pasos perezosos por el pasillo, evitando a guardias y sirvientes que aun daban vueltas por el palacio asegurándose que todos los preparativos para la celebración próxima estuvieran en óptimas condiciones. Pronto sería el cumpleaños de él… era primer cumpleaños del que no se preocuparía por algún regalo para él. Frunció el ceño molesta ¿Por qué venía a sus pensamientos a cada minuto? ¡Maldito infeliz! Debía sacarlo de sus pensamientos y de su corazón… ¡Qué cliché sonaba! ¿Y se hacía llamar científica? Se sentía estúpida, sonrió sin ganas y negó meciendo sus mechones turquesa.

—Bulma—detuvo su andar al oír la voz del gemelo, volteó a verlo intentando parecer tranquila. Pero era difícil actuar con normalidad con el saiyajin desde que sabía de sus gustos y porque no decirlo, de sus intenciones con ella.

—Turles—murmuró fingiendo una sonrisa—no te veía desde hace unos días…

—Es cierto—concordó acercándose mientras le daba una mirada fugaz a su cuerpo—a pesar de que estoy la mayoría del tiempo en el castillo, no nos vemos seguido ¿No?

—Uhm—asintió desviando la mirada—bien, fue un gusto verte… me voy—ella era excelente actriz. Pero no podía fingir con él. Pensar en un posible rostro para su atacante era algo que evitaba hacer, pero desde que Teeb le dijo toda esa mierda de Turles, era difícil de ignorar.

— ¿Vienes de afuera?—preguntó el saiyajin adulto, acompañándola en el camino. Bulma tragó saliva con disimulo y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, secó el sudor de sus palmas en la tela y asintió—es tarde para que andes dando vueltas.

—Estaba con los chicos—dijo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo— ¿vas a alguna parte?—trató de sonar desinteresada y cordial, esperaba haberlo conseguido.

—A un consejo. ¿Cómo estás?—la humana parpadeó confundida y volteó hacia él—por lo de las peticiones.

—Ah—volvió su mirada al camino y se encogió de hombros—los chicos y Cauli se inscribirán para defenderme. Me siento más tranquila… aunque no menos molesta.

—Debes entender que el Rey no lo hizo con mala intención—dijo sonriéndole con falsa amabilidad—hubiera sido muy caótico si no interveníamos de algún modo, de todas formas es bueno que estés tranquila, ya que no tienes de que temer.

—Uhm…

—También me inscribiré, como ya te dije—Bulma sintió sus tripas revolverse, en cualquier momento vomitaría sus vísceras y no sería lindo. Le daba asco, miraba al saiyajin con disimulo e intentaba pensar cómo pudo en algún momento confiar en él. Desde niña le costó aceptar su cordialidad, ¿Por qué eso había cambiado? Porque el saiyajin se demostró simpático y preocupado por ella ¿Por qué era tan estúpida? Lo mismo le había pasado con Vegeta. Aunque no podía comparar a Turles con el príncipe… o tal vez sí.

—Gracias, no creo que haga falta… los chicos son bastante fuertes—dijo sonriéndole sin ánimos.

—Pero mi experiencia aumentará las probabilidades de éxito. Descuida, todo saldrá bien—soltó una risa desganada que más que risa parecía una mueca. Respiró profundamente y miró hacia el frente, iba a matar a sus amigos si perdían contra Turles—por cierto ¿Encontraste inversionista para tu proyecto?

—No…—frunció el ceño recordando el dinero que no tenía y que injustamente debía tener—lo tendría si me pagaran por mi trabajo ¿Por qué debo trabajar gratis?—no pudo evitar cuestionarse y soltarlo con el consejero, su respiración se aceleró por la rabia que sentía al pensarlo.

—… Siempre ha sido así—contestó serio el saiyajin—a ningún extranjero se le ha pagado por sus servicios, ellos trabajan para nosotros a cambio de seguir con vida.

—Es injusto—dijo tercamente—he hecho mucho por este planeta y me tratan como a un sirviente más.

—No es así—negó el saiyajin mirándola con el ceño fruncido—te ha ido mejor que a los demás. Al menos estás ilesa—soltó con reproche. La adolescente rodó los ojos exasperada, ese era el único argumento que siempre le daban, "haz esto, o te mueres" "no hagas eso, o te mueres" "di tal cosa y te mueres" ¿No podían pensar en nada más? Básicos. Los saiyajin eran demasiado básicos y nunca entenderían su potencial intelectual, estaba destinada a perderse en ese planeta rojo.

—Que gran consuelo—susurró desviando la mirada. No tenía caso reprocharle ni a Turles ni nadie. Por ella no cambiarían las leyes ni costumbres que siempre les habían funcionado bien.

—… ya no estés molesta—comentó sonriéndole. La chica no respondió. El gemelo de la armadura oscura le regaló una sonrisa torcida que ella no vio, era el momento indicado. Esperó unos minutos, caminaron en silencio y antes de llegar a la esquina donde él debía doblar siguió hablando—puedo financiar tu proyecto si lo deseas—y el rostro de la adolescente cambió por completo al oírlo.

Bulma volteó rápidamente hacia el consejero, con los ojos abiertos como plato, las cejas alzadas y la boca abierta presa del asombro ¿Había oído bien? De pronto no vio a Turles el pedófilo, vio a Turles su salvador. Miró anonadada al saiyajin, sus ojos destellantes de ilusión, si conseguía el dinero todos sus problemas se solucionarían, ya no pensaría en él al mantenerse ocupada, tendría un lugar en aquel inmundo planeta ¡la reconocerían! Su legado familiar no se extinguiría y volvería a ser asquerosamente rica. Su corazón bombeó fuerte, su sangre recorrió caliente por sus venas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de pura felicidad— ¿Es en serio?—logró decir llena de ansiedad.

—Claro—dijo con galanura—tengo ahorros, al fin de cuentas no tengo mayores gastos—murmuró pensativo.

— ¡Turles!—exclamó esperanzada— ¡Eso sería tan grandioso!—el saiyajin sonrió alzando un ceja y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a seguir su camino.

—Sí. Sería grandioso—susurró—luego nos arreglaríamos sobre las _condiciones_ —la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la joven, no respondió ni respiró mientras el saiyajin se despedía con su mano y caminaba perdiéndose en el pasaje.

Condiciones. Estaba bien saldar una deuda o fijar algún contrato comercial pero ¿Condiciones? Tragó saliva en seco y toda la ilusión que brotó de la nada se marchitó lentamente mientras miraba la espalda del guerrero a lo lejos. Ya no era una niña ingenua, sabía a qué se refería. Si el saiyajin creía que podía burlarse de ella como lo había hecho _alguien más_ , estaba equivocado. Tendría que ser claro, ella no caería en la _letra chica_ del contrato imaginario y estaba segura que no se equivocaba, que el saiyajin estaba planteándole una solución a sus problemas financieros a cambio de satisfacerlo de algún modo, no era paranoia. Había logrado leer entre líneas y para su asombro, su intuición se lo gritaba.

—Supongo que no aceptarás—abrió los ojos sorprendida, y aun con un dolor en su estómago por la reciente revelación, volteó hacia atrás donde Teeb la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás allí?—preguntó frunciéndole el ceño. La relación con el hijo de Nappa era igual o peor que con la del príncipe. Era como si sus amigos hubieran tomado bandos y naturalmente el saiyajin alto había apoyado a su atesorado príncipe.

—Te vengo siguiendo desde hace horas—comentó desinteresado. La joven frunció el ceño aún más, no podía reprochar nada ya que ese era el rol del saiyajin.

—Pues deberías evitar escuchar mis conversaciones, invades mi privacidad—gruñó haciéndole un desprecio y siguió su camino. Oyó pasos detrás y supuso que el guerrero la acompañaría a su nave.

— ¿Sabes que no te dará las unidades monetarias sin que le des algo a cambio, verdad?—Bulma bufó exasperada e ignoró sus palabras, al menos de modo directo. No le respondió ni pensó en dirigirle la palabra, no era algo de lo que quisiera comentar específicamente con Teeb. Lo que sí llamó su atención era el significado de sus palabras, lo quisiera o no, tenía razón. Comprendía que su paranoia no era errada, el saiyajin también había notado el propósito del consejero, y era preocupante claro, pero no le daría en el gusto al guerrero. No le diría ninguna palabra.

Teeb frunció el ceño con su silencio, rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada fastidiado. Desde que la joven había terminado la relación con el heredero al trono que no la soportaba. Odiaba ver al príncipe de mal humor y estresado, y la culpa era de la humana, a menudo discutían y era por eso que prefería mantener la distancia. Pero no pudo evitar hablarle, oír a Turles con su propuesta le heló el cuerpo. No sabía a qué estaba dispuesta la chica con tal de salirse con la suya y muy en el fondo se preocupó más por el bien estar de la molesta científica antes que en lo que pensaría y sentiría el príncipe al enterarse que estuvo con otro—Turles quiere follarte, en lo posible ser el primero ¿Te venderás por unidades monetarias?—preguntó conteniendo la rabia.

Silencio. Había pensado en provocarla, pero podía entender que la determinación de la joven era más fuerte que sus intentos. Quizá Bulma pensaba igual, o tal vez no, el punto era que no le respondería ni le daría en el gusto de saberlo, la chica era igual de terca que el saiyajin heredero al trono. No insistió más, en parte porque no era su asunto y porque detestaba que lo ignoraran; la acompañó en silencio durante todo el trayecto, la observó subir a su nave y sin despedirse se encerró en la esfera. El saiyajin suspiró y se apoyó en la pared de la entrada. Sabía que no debía meterse, pero era inevitable no sentirse involucrado, al fin de cuentas él era el único que sabía lo que pasaba entre la pareja de adolescentes. Miró nuevamente la nave, observó la luz que se proyectaba desde la ventana y cerró sus ojos. Muchas veces mantuvo guardia cuando el príncipe la iba a visitar, se sentía de cierto modo extraño desde hace días desde que el heredero no pasaba por allí. Era como si extrañara aquellos días donde la joven pareja mantenía un amorío secreto. Era estúpido, porque lo que hacían los adolescentes no era sano ni tampoco correcto, pero siempre pensó que el propósito era que el príncipe pudiera salirse con la suya. Ahora lo dudaba seriamente… ellos realmente mantuvieron una relación, y ahora que estaban separados lo entendía. Quizás estaba mal lo que haría, pero seguía siendo leal al heredero y el príncipe desestimaría si era o no importante la información que tenía de la científica.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Miraba a los técnicos buscando en qué entretenerse, o más bien distraerse. Le costaba asimilar que había cedido a ese espectáculo. Pero había dado su palabra y tendría que soportar esos días, él ya tenía la respuesta definitiva, solo debía actuar. Él era experto actuando. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su padre que tecleaba con agilidad sobre una pantalla digital que cabía en sus manos a la perfección, incluso en esa instancia el viejo trabajaba. Suspiró fastidiado, él prefería estar entrenando y no allí en la zona de despegue esperando por los hadianos. Se supone que el emperador y su hija estarían por llegar, pero no había luces de la nave de ellos. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar, empezaba a ponerse de mal humor. De por sí estaba más susceptible a la irritación, habían sido días desagradables, como antes. Recordaba involuntariamente esos días en que estaba confundido y pendiente de la humana, se sentía igual. Lleno de ira y dudas, furioso y desesperado. Porque a esos días donde la inseguridad era protagonista al no saber si ella estaba interesada, ahora se sumaba el hecho de que habían estado juntos y eso había acabado. Debía mantener su autocontrol al máximo para no ceder, para no caer ante la tentación de levantarse a media noche e ir a visitarla. Su humor era de los peores y nada podía hacer para cambiarlo. Ni siquiera su fiesta de natalicio lo animaba, no tenía nada que llamara su atención mucho menos esperar a una hembra que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

El ruido de una nave espacial interrumpió sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada desinteresado, observó como un cilindro caía con velocidad atravesando la atmosfera del planeta. Después de unos minutos, la nave aterrizó satisfactoriamente en la zona seleccionada. Movió su pie nervioso, quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

—Cálmate—lo reprendió su padre. El adolescente desvió la mirada y contuvo el suspiro de fastidio. La escotilla de la nave rechinó ruidosamente, haciéndolo voltear nuevamente hacia el artefacto de color plomo. En la puerta, un hombre alto como su padre pero más delgado se asomó. Ambos, padre e hijo ocultaron el asombro que sintieron al verlo. El hombre tenía la piel de color cálido, como las prendas que la científica usaba de vez en cuando. El rosado de su piel era pálido pero notorio, su cabello era rojizo oscuro y mientras bajaba pudieron ver sus ojos verdes. El príncipe notó sus orejas puntiagudas sobresalientes, fuera de eso no había más diferencias entre sus especies—bienvenido, Loih.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Rey Vegeta—dijo con una leve inclinación al llegar a su lado—un gusto conocerlo, príncipe Vegeta.

—… Igual—tanto tiempo en misiones y alejado de los protocolos le empezaban a pasar la cuenta. El emperador miró al saiyajin joven y sonrió, el príncipe no supo que expresión demostrar.

—Baja, Amathys—ambos saiyajin miraron nuevamente hacia la nave, se asomó un hombrecillo de piel verduzca que ayudaba a bajar a una joven más baja que el príncipe. Sus hábiles ojos pudieron notar su apariencia incluso a metros de distancia, y se sorprendió al verla. La mujer era unos centímetros más baja que él, quizá más que su Bulma. Era delgada y su rostro fino, su piel era más pálida que la de su padre y su cabello era de un rojo intenso ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura que llamó su atención. Sus ojos tenían un verde jade brillante, y sus labios eran delgados. Lo primero que pensó el joven heredero era en lo frágil y delicada que se veía. Al verla caminar, notó la educación que la joven exhibía. Amathys caminaba con elegancia, daba pasitos pequeños donde su vestido largo y ceñido a su cuerpo se movía muy sutilmente. Dio una rápida repasada a su físico, era bella pero no le produjo nada, su curiosidad pronto se apagó al verla de cerca. No era que la joven no fuera de su gusto o llamativa, al contrario. Molesto pensó que si en su cabeza no estuviera cierta loca chica, perfectamente pudo haber aceptado ese compromiso absurdo que su padre le había propuesto con el único fin de probar su sexualidad—les presento a mi primogénita, la princesa Amathys.

—Es un placer que nos hayan invitado—saludó cordial la joven con su voz aterciopelada mientras los reverenciaba. El Rey no se perdió detalle de la reacción e interés de su hijo, sonrió positivo al verlo interesado, porque para él que su hijo estuviera mirándola era un progreso.

—Espero que disfruten de su estadía—indicó el Rey mientras los guiaba hacia el interior del palacio—el natalicio de mi hijo será mañana al anochecer.

—No tenga dudas en que lo haremos—respondió con cortesía el emperador. El príncipe dejó de prestar atención a la plática. Caminó con su semblante de siempre, su capa se ondeaba de lado a lado y no prestó atención a las miradas que la joven le daba.

—Les daré un recorrido personalmente—comentó su padre. Al ingresar al castillo, comenzaron un tour del que participó. Era lo suficientemente educado para saber que no sería buen visto irse, aunque lo quisiera. Siguió al grupo en silencio, aburrido miraba cada salón importante que su padre consideró para mostrarle a los hadianos. Sentía la mirada de la joven en él en todo momento, llegó un punto que le molestó. La miró frunciéndole el ceño, esperando intimidarla pero la joven no apartó sus ojos de los de él, demostrándole que no se sentía ni un poco amenazada por su actitud. Fue en ese momento, que al ver sus ojos verdes pensó seriamente en obligarse a ese compromiso tonto. Si antes se forzó a tener sexo con otras ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo ahora? Ella era atractiva, pero no le producía nada más que curiosidad inicial. Quizá necesitaba tiempo para conocerla. Al fin de cuentas, él debía seguir con su vida.

—Les mostraré el laboratorio principal—al oír aquello, los pelos de su cola se erizaron. Pensó en irse, en inventar alguna excusa boba y huir. Pero fue ese mismo motivo lo que lo obligó a quedarse y acompañarlos. No tenía que andar escapándose en su propio castillo, sintió la sangre caliente de solo pensarlo ¡Maldita mujer que no lo dejaba en paz ni en sueños! ¿Es que siempre estaría sintiéndose de ese modo por su culpa? Como la odiaba… su respiración se volvió pesada y no hizo nada por calmarse tampoco, al menos durante unos segundos lo necesitaba. Se concentró lo suficiente para que nadie notara su mal humor, con su semblante habitual era difícil que alguien lo notara de todos modos.

A pesar de haberse decidido a no huir, no pudo dar un paso dentro del cuarto. Se quedó de pie en la entrada mientras veía a su padre junto a los hadianos ingresar al laboratorio. Intentó demostrar aburrimiento, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el umbral. El desinterés era su mejor máscara, pero su ansiedad y nervios lo obligaron a buscarla con la mirada. No tardó en divisar el único foco turquesa. Tragó con disimulo, como si alguien más supiera que estaba admirando a la humana a la distancia. La joven vestía su uniforme negro, la falda corta y sus medias largas. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse por completo, y tuvo que concentrarse en no mirar demasiado sus curvas para que su excitación se apaciguara. Miró atento como la científica observaba a los recién llegados, la curiosa joven no se cohibió en lo absoluto y no perdió detalle de los intrusos. Era lo mejor, pensó. Así no notaría su presencia. Como era costumbre, el Rey no la presentó, después de todo ella era solo un trabajador más en aquel lugar. Idea que siempre le hería el orgullo ¿Cómo se había fijado en una mujer tan común? Común en el sentido de estatuto social al que pertenecía porque ella no era para nada normal. Y sabía que se debía a eso, a esa contradicción estúpida donde para todos ella no era nadie y para él lo era todo. No dejó de mirarla, sus penetrantes ojos negros captaron cada movimiento de ella, guardándolo en su memoria, en su baúl de recuerdos que solo la tenían a ella como protagonista. Pero su mirada intensa no tardó en delatarlo. Minutos más tarde la joven miró en su dirección, y él, gracias a sus sentidos agudos-nuevamente-pudo percibir su sorpresa inicial que disimuló muy bien.

Pensó en desviar la mirada, pero no. No quiso y no pudo. No demostraría que le afectaba su presencia al punto de evitar mirarla y tampoco quería dejar de hacerlo, siempre era agradable verla. Ocultó el asombro y la dicha que sintió cuando ella tampoco lo hizo. Se miraron unos segundos que para él fueron suficiente para mantenerse cuerdo una noche más, la joven lo miró con aparente serenidad y él con aparente desinterés. Ambos eran igual de buenos actuando. Desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo en que su padre y los invitados caminaban a la salida, y fue casi cómico cuando se regalaron una última mirada al mismo tiempo antes de salir. Era esa conexión que era difícil de eliminar, esa conexión que les ayudaba a entenderse sin palabras, esa conexión que los hacía desvelarse por las noches y suspirar durante el día.

Siguió a su padre en silencio, ajeno a la plática y a las miradas de la princesa. Debía acostumbrarse, lo sabía. Debía asimilar de una vez por todas que ella estaría ahí siempre y él no podría tenerla porque su orgullo le obligaba a no hacerlo, a no perseguirla ni mucho menos actuar impulsivamente. De lo que no podía hacerse a la idea era de verla con alguien más, y esa idea lo carcomía lentamente como un veneno que consumía las células de su cuerpo dolorosamente. El bip de su rastreador lo sacó de su ensoñación, no tardó en teclear el aparato en su oreja y ver el único lente. Frunció el ceño al leer el remitente, pero no se dio tiempo para pensarlo demasiado y abrió el mensaje. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo al leer, sentía su corazón latir lento y pesado, su sangre caliente y su cola estremecerse. Todo en él se confundió, todo en él se revolvió, lo único que podía pensar era qué hacer ahora con esa información.

* * *

(…)

* * *

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa?—preguntó con sus manos en su cintura a su amiga que la esperaba sentada en la hierba al lado de su nave. Bulma alzó una ceja al ver su semblante serio y ¿Deprimido? Automáticamente se angustió y se sintió la peor persona del mundo por sentir ansias de saber qué le pasaba, porque conocía de ante mano que si la saiyajin estaba así se debía única y exclusivamente al príncipe Vegeta. Su expresión le causó pavor por él y no porque se preocupara realmente por su amiga. Su pecho se comprimió con la idea, estaba volviéndose una persona desagradable.

—Siento no haberte dicho que nos pagaban—murmuró sin mirarla mientras se abrazaba sus rodillas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—murmuró desviando la mirada. Recordar sus problemas económicos le irritaba, sobre todo porque inevitablemente pensaba en la oferta del gemelo de armadura oscura, que pensaba seriamente en considerar.

—… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?—Bulma parpadeó con sorpresa. Si Cauli quería hablar significaba que estaba bastante afectada. La humana le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la saiyajin no tardó en aceptar su ayuda.

Entraron en silencio a la desordenada nave, Cauli no se sorprendió al ver las prendas de vestir por doquier al igual que papeles y libros. La saiyajin apartó una silla y se sentó en su comedor. Bulma sentía que la ansiedad crecía más y más al mirar su semblante, al igual que el desprecio por sí misma. Rápidamente buscó unas patatas y unas bebidas.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó entregándole la soda.

—Quería pedirte un consejo—susurró apenada. Bulma no abrió su bebida, miró a su amiga y esperó paciente por sus palabras—se trata del príncipe—sintió sus tripas revolverse, no solo por oírla hablar de él, también por recordar que ambas sentían lo mismo por el heredero.

— ¿Qué pasó con él?—intentó que su voz sonara calmada y que sus ansias no la hicieran balbucear.

—Creo que debería rendirme—dijo derrotada, y la humana casi se golpea por sentirse aliviada al oírla—él nunca se fijará en mí… y mucho menos ahora.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—… Se comprometió con una extranjera—gruñó con rabia mientras apretaba la soda en sus manos, la lata cedió a la presión y estalló entre las manos de la guerrera, el gas y el líquido se esparramó para todos lado—rayos… lo siento.

—Descuida—susurró en modo automático mientras se ponía de pie para ir por un paño. Caminó rápido hacia la cocina, se apoyó en un mueble cercano y contuvo el aliento. Era la menos indicada para aconsejar a la saiyajin ¿Qué podía decirle estando en su misma posición? Su pecho dolía, imaginarse a Vegeta con otra era doloroso y saber que era algo tan serio como un compromiso la dañó más de lo que alguna vez pensó. Sabía que tarde o temprano el saiyajin debía tener una pareja formal, pero no creyó que sería tan pronto. Con mayor razón debía irse de allí, no había nada para ella en aquel planeta. Mordió su labio inferior y cerró sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. Decirle a Cauli que lo olvidara era cínico, en parte porque quería decirlo para que dejara de estar pendiente de un hombre que ella amaba y porque ella menos que nadie podía dar algún consejo sobre amor. Tocó su pecho tratando de calmar sus latidos, no tenía caso preocuparse al respecto… ambas debían olvidarlo, él no era alguien para ellas. Restregó sus dedos en sus ojos, intentando borrar las lágrimas amenazantes que se desbordaban. No podía dejar de pensar en él con otra… encima ni siquiera una saiyajin ¿Sino que una extranjera? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Muchas veces dudó de su relación con él por ser ella humana y él saiyajin ¿Y ahora se comprometía con una extranjera? Sintió rabia, todo era tan injusto ¿Por qué todo conspiraba en su contra? Ocultó su rostro con sus manos y sollozó silenciosamente, era demasiado… muchas emociones en tan pocos días, se había propuesto no derramar lágrimas por él y ahí estaba, sufriendo por un compromiso que aplastaba cualquier esperanza-que aunque negara, siempre mantuvo-de arreglar lo suyo.

¿Qué clase de mujer estaría a su altura?... tragó con dificultad, no era momento de pensarlo. Secó sus lágrimas y respiró un par de veces. Buscó el paño en modo ausente, sacó la tela roja de un cajón y entonces un recuerdo fugaz de esa tarde la sacudió. Las visitas al laboratorio. Sintió su corazón oprimirse al recordar a la hermosa joven que acompañaba al Rey junto a un hombre con características similares a la chica. Siempre habían visitas a su zona de trabajo, pero no era el Rey quien hacía el tour ni mucho menos el príncipe quien los acompañaba… era ella. La pelirroja de ojos verdes, esa extraña era la prometida de su Vegeta… no. Del príncipe Vegeta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. No quería más… no más. Su pecho dolía demasiado, no solo compartía su amor por él con Cauli, su única amiga, ahora debía hacerse a la idea que nunca sería de ella, debía recordarse que era mejor así. Debía asimilar que era lo correcto, que él debía seguir su vida pero ¿Cómo podía continuar con la suya? ¿Cómo seguir cuando aún podía sentir su aliento cálido en su piel, sus manos en su cuerpo y sus labios devorando los suyos? Todavía podía verlo durmiendo en su cama, duchándose en su tina o comiendo sus refrigerios. Todo era tan reciente… todo le dolía tanto. Sabía que sería difícil, pero jamás creyó que tanto. Sujetó con fuerza el trapo, secó nuevamente sus lágrimas y suspiró. Debía consolar a su amiga, y aconsejarle lo mejor para ambas:

Olvidarse de él.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Nuevamente buscaba cualquier distracción, lo que fuera con tal de no ceder a su impulsividad que lo incitaba a actuar estúpidamente. Acomodó su capa escarlata a sus hombreras mientras caminaba por el pasillo personal que transitaba a diario. Si fuera por él no haría nada en especial para conmemorar su natalicio, pero era un protocolo que nadie pasaba por alto. Estaba cansado de esas costumbres, él no era un ser sociable, su naturaleza era arisca y solitaria, le costaba mantenerse cuerdo en esas noches de fiesta. Eran muy pocos los seres vivos que toleraba, la mayoría de ellos lo hacía por obligación. Solo tres individuos estaban en su vida porque los aceptaba y reconocía: su padre, Teeb y… ella-muy para su mala fortuna-el resto podía quemarse en algún sol y a él no le importaría.

Además, estaban esas visitas que ya le molestaban. Llevaban un par de días en el castillo y verlos en las comidas-porque su padre le exigió asistir al comedor principal-era agobiante. Su educación le irritaba, hablaban con suma calma y lentitud que le impacientaban. Demasiados aburridos para él. La princesa buscó conversarle a cada momento, pero él solo respondía con monosílabos, intentando decirle de modo indirecto que no quería hablar con ella pero la estúpida no entendía-su Bulma si lo entendería-y compartir con ella lo dejaba tenso y más intolerante. Él no quería su atención, le frustraba saber que tendría que soportarlo por la estúpida diplomacia a pesar de que la rechazaría al final, pero debía comportarse, y evitar pulverizarlos. Era difícil controlarse. Al principio le pareció curioso, no pudo negar que tener la atención de una mujer atractiva como Amathys le era gratificante, pero era su ego quien se llenaba y este se vaciaba con facilidad. No era la atención de ella la que quería, e inevitablemente comparaba todo con su Bulma. Y era lo que lo ponía de peor humor aun, considerarla como suya cuando nunca la logró tener y encima que lo asaltara en cada pensamiento, recuerdo, sueño, inconsciencia y consciencia… lo empezaba a desquiciar. Estaba al borde del colapso.

Pensar en ella era pensar en su plan estúpido y humillante. Era difícil y casi imposible separar las cosas, la culpa la tenía Teeb. Por mucho que lo respetara y confiara en él, empezaba a pensar que el guerrero estaba tomándose atribuciones que no le correspondían, pero en el fondo sabía que el saiyajin no lo hizo con mala intención y es más, si no le hubiera informado de aquello se hubiera enfadado demasiado. Imaginar que ella aceptara esa horrorosa propuesta le erizaba los pelos de la cola. Rememorar esa información también era un arma de doble filo, cada vez que veía al gemelo de Bardock le invadía una necesidad doliente por asesinarlo. Teeb le había contado todo, desde los gustos del saiyajin, sus sospechas sobre el ataque hace cuatro años y lo peor, la propuesta y lo que podían inferir de ese _solidario préstamo_. Cuando leyó el mensaje tuvo que contenerse, no podía demostrar ninguna emoción que lo delatara, que lo expusiera delante de su padre y de sus invitados. Nadie podía enterarse que moría de rabia y que quería dejar a su padre sin un consejero.

Pero guardar las apariencias delante del resto le ayudó a calmarse, a mantener la compostura y pensar con claridad. Entonces se le había ocurrido esa brillante idea que lo avergonzaba y a la vez le hacía sentir estúpido, humillado y muy en el fondo, astuto. Como siempre, era un remolino de emociones y pensamientos y todo por la culpa de la maldita loca de su ex novia. Al final, igual había tomado las medidas pertinentes aun en contra de sus pensamientos, el asunto era actuar o no. Y no podía decidirse, era su orgullo el único que lo hacía dudar, tanto de hacerlo o no. Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos, dejar descansar todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. No era el momento, debía concentrarse en el horroroso festejo. Limpió el sudor de su sien con el dorso de su mano enguantada y apresuró su paso.

Al llegar al salón principal, los guardias lo reverenciaron y le abrieron las grandes puertas. Todo el bullicio del salón se redujo al mínimo cuando anunciaron su llegada. Miró fugazmente la enorme habitación, había comida y alcohol por doquier. Cada saiyajin que celebraba en ese cuarto era de clase Elite, solo la servidumbre se paseaba de modo discreto para servir a los invitados. Pasó soberbio hasta llegar al centro superior del salón, donde una mesa privilegiada lo esperaba. Su padre en la cabecera y el puesto vacío a su lado que le correspondía. Frunció el ceño al ver que no estarían solos, ahí estaban los malditos hadianos.

Antes de sentarse, brindaron por él. Por su vida, por su gloria y su futuro reinado. Él guardó silencio, mantuvo su rostro sin expresión como siempre y se sentó en su silla, su padre dio la autorización para que continuaran el festejo y cada saiyajin siguió devorando, bebiendo, peleando e incluso compartiendo de un modo más íntimo, tanto entre saiyajin como con la servidumbre.

—Muchas felicidades, príncipe Vegeta—comentó Amathys con sus mejillas sonrojadas, donde el rosa se volvió fucsia. Asintió como agradecimiento sin despegar su mirada de su rostro, la joven lucía un vestido blanco que resaltaba su figura, lucía bien. Demasiado bien. Había notado que algunos machos saiyajin la miraban y lo entendía y no le producía nada. Su atractivo no le atraía ¿Irónico? Probablemente. Que la vieran otros machos le daba igual, incluso sabiendo que había un chance de que ella se volviera su mujer, le importaba poco que la miraran o que incluso alguien se atreviera a tocarla. Le era indiferente.

Comió sin muchos ánimos, a pesar de que la comida era deliciosa y se habían esmerado por servir una amplia variedad de alimentos. Fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando por el ruido, la música que resonaba en el cuarto empezaba a fastidiarle, probablemente ella estaba igual de irritada, sonrió al recordar sus reproches en esos natalicios que pasó con ella. Donde la humana no paraba de quejarse que metían demasiado ruido y no la dejaban dormir, y él se burlaba que estaba molesta porque no la invitaban. Su sonrisa duró solo unos segundos, segundos suficientes para llamar la atención de la princesa hadiana que no perdía detalles de su futuro prometido.

La joven no dejaba de admirarlo. Era tan diferente a ella, en su silencio, su desinterés, su apariencia y su personalidad. Quería descubrirlo, gustarle. El heredero de la corona saiyajin había llamado su atención desde que lo vio cuando bajaba de su nave, estaba bastante ansiosa de que ese compromiso se concretara, sabía que todo dependía del príncipe. Su padre se lo había dejado claro, el Rey los había invitado para que se conocieran, la última palabra la tenía el príncipe. Por un momento sintió envidia de esa autonomía del saiyajin, a ella la habían obligado a acceder a un posible compromiso y no era la primera vez que la ofrecían a algún planeta buscando alguna alianza, y ella solo debía acatar las órdenes de su padre al igual que el resto de sus hermanas. Por eso se sentía un poco celosa del guerrero, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía ser de otra forma, el saiyajin desprendía autonomía y masculinidad, era imposible poder pasar por encima de él. Pero estaba conforme con él, quería ser de su agrado y que el saiyajin aceptara su compromiso. De vez en cuando miraba al resto de invitados que no se mostraban desinhibidos por ellos y actuaban apasionadamente sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar de su especie. La princesa pensaba que era una especie impresionante, admirable y poderosa. Le gustaba lo que desprendían, esa autonomía y libertad a la hora de gozar de la vida. Le llamaba la atención que solo el príncipe fuera tan ajeno a todo eso, ella no tendría problemas con que el saiyajin la sacara a bailar o incluso la tocara como los otros guerreros lo hacían con sus mujeres de turno.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?—se atrevió a decir mientras sus padres reían junto a los consejeros del Rey Vegeta. El príncipe volteó hacia ella mientras levantaba su copa, que por cierto notó era como la quinta en la hora que llevaban allí sentados.

—Ya preguntaste—respondió mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. La joven abrió los ojos confundida, y él frunció el ceño molesto por su poca ocurrencia. Movió su mano en señal de que prosiguiera y bebió un sorbo de cerveza negra.

—Hace un momento… parecía divertirse por algo ¿Qué era?—la princesa parpadeó confundida cuando vio sus ojos negros virar rápidamente a su cara. Quedó estática sin mover un músculo de su rostro, el negro de sus ojos la paralizó, no había visto antes tanta expresión en solo una mirada y lo peor era que lo que el príncipe desprendía no era otra cosa que desprecio.

—No es de tu incumbencia—gruñó el príncipe desviando la mirada. Ya no soportaba sus constantes miradas, se sentía acosado.

Pasó horas comiendo y bebiendo, ignorando a todos a su alrededor. La joven no le volvió a hablar, cosa que agradecía enormemente. La noche estaba encendida para los saiyajin, gritaban, reían, bebían, algunos se iban a fornicar y luego volvían, bromeaban, habían matado a unos cuantos criados y esclavas. Los hadianos no se vieron perturbados por nada de eso. Él en cambio, estaba encerrado mentalmente, entre su duda y su coraje. Había bebido demasiado, el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza, la sentía caliente al igual que la boca de su estómago, sabía que si dejaba de beber, en unos treinta minutos o quizá quince, el efecto se iría. Los saiyajin eran resistentes a químicos. Él no acostumbraba a beber más que un par de copas de vino para sus cenas, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Mientras más se sumía en sus pensamientos, la sed de ahogarse en alcohol crecía.

Fue como un escape de su realidad, escape que necesitaba con urgencia. Estaba más confundido que nunca, irritado y fastidiado. Se molestaba consigo mismo ¿Hasta qué punto había llegado? Sabía que no solo podía odiarla a ella por provocarle tanto, él también tenía la culpa por caer en su red. En parte debía dar la vuelta y olvidarse de ella, también podía ceder a sus instintos y quitársela de su sistema de una maldita vez. Tenía infinitas posibilidades y a pesar de calcular qué paso seguir, había un horrible malestar que superaba todos esos pensamientos: la extrañaba. Más que nunca, entre sorbo y sorbo, pensaba en ella, en lo molesta que debía estar por el bullicio o lo esparramada que estaría en su cama roncando y no enterándose de nada. Cualquier opción lo hacía ansiarla. Su pecho dolía, ardía y se comprimía. Ya estaba harto de eso, no quería seguir sintiendo aquello, era injusto. Ella lo volvía loco y ni siquiera se molestaba en considerarlo, en pensar cómo se sentía. Sabía que era estúpido, porque ella no era consciente de lo que a él le pasaba, pero a esas alturas cualquier excusa era válida para salir libre de su sufrimiento sin culpas. Tomó otro sorbo y entonces lo sintió, entre todos esos hedores desagradables, uno leve pero suave y sugerente. Ella. La buscó rápidamente con la mirada, atentó a cualquier destello turquesa entre tanto negro. Pero no estaba allí. Era imposible ahora que lo pensaba, pero su presencia lo perseguía atormentándolo constantemente. Todo le recordaba a ella, y al ver a lo lejos a su escuadrón, pudo suponer el origen de su aroma.

Ellos tenían libre acceso a su compañía, ellos, saiyajines comunes y corrientes. Él, un príncipe, no podía ni se atrevía a acercársele. ¿Qué tenía de malo desearla? Era un hombre, ella una mujer. Atrás quedaron los reproches racistas, clasistas e ideológicos. Él la quería. Se perdió en el vacío, mirando y no viendo nada en particular, mientras pensaba que debía salir de allí, que debía actuar. Que no podía seguir dudando y que estaba siendo un cobarde. Él debía tomar lo que quería, él tenía el derecho y la autoridad para hacerlo, y antes que nada, era lo que más anhelaba desde hace años. Actuaría, pondría en marcha su plan y luego asumiría las consecuencias, después analizaría los pro y contra de su decisión, más tarde lidiaría con su error.

El alcohol lo llenó de valor, la bebida le dio el ánimo necesario para decidirse en ese instante aunque en media hora más el efecto de la bebida se fuera. Mientras sus invitados platicaban, sus súbditos disfrutaban de su natalicio, él se perdió entre la multitud. Pasó desapercibido, nadie notó como el príncipe huía sigilosamente de su propia fiesta. El heredero tenía solo un pensamiento en mente, un propósito que cumpliría y esperaba que fuera la última vez que pensara en ella, la última vez que lo atormentara.

El capricho se iría esa noche.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Aun en su inconsciencia podía oír los zumbidos de la música y los gritos, pero ya era costumbre. Lo que la sacó de su incómodo sueño fueron los golpes reiterados en la puerta de su nave. Se sobresaltó sintiendo el corazón en su mano. Sus latidos se aceleraron y lo primero que pensó la joven era que seguía en un sueño. Frunció el ceño intentando salir de su somnolencia, miró la hora en el reloj digital de la pared que iluminaba las 3:25 am. Una mueca en sus labios se formó presa de la confusión ¿Quién podía molestar a esa hora? Esperó unos segundos cuando los golpes se detuvieron, pero al minuto siguiente continuaron y con más intensidad. Gruñó desesperada y de pésimo humor, no había nada que la molestara tanto como que interrumpieran su descanso y encima con esa violencia. Tiró las cobijas con sus pies de forma torpe y brusca, se puso de pie sin molestarse en arreglar su cabello desordenado o en bajar la falda de su pijama holgado.

La tela fue descendiendo por su piel a medida que daba pisadas sonoras al salir de su habitación, quien fuera que estaba molestando a esa hora la tendría que oír. Los golpes parecieron detenerse cuando ella llegó al salón de estar, resopló fastidiada y con una muñeca en su cadera y su mano libre presionando el botón para abrir la puerta, esperó a su visitante nocturno con la mejor cara de molestia que pudo hacer. Pero no estaba preparada para verlo allí de pie en la rampa de su nave, su expresión de molestia mutó a asombro en cosa de segundos. El príncipe la esperaba con el ceño fruncido y su nula sonrisa. Tragó en seco antes de poder formular algún insulto.

— ¿Qué haces…?—no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando el heredero entró a su nave sin siquiera saludar, la empujó con su cuerpo y ella se tambaleó hacia atrás abriéndole paso al saiyajin— ¡Hey!—se quejó al ser pasada a llevar, pero el saiyajin la ignoró y en cambio, le entregó de mala gana una carpeta que la joven torpemente alcanzó a sostener antes que se cayera al suelo— ¿Qué es esto?... —susurró mirando la carpeta azul entre sus manos. El frío aire de madrugada la hizo temblar, miró hacia afuera unos segundos y volteó hacia el príncipe quien se había apoyado en el borde de la mesa y la miraba fijamente, con sus fuertes brazos cruzados y su postura altiva y orgullosa— ¡Lárgate de mí nave!—exclamó indignada al caer en cuenta de su actitud.

Bulma frunció el ceño al ver su indiferencia ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada después de todo lo que había pasado y encima, estando su prometida en el mismo palacio? La sangre le hervía. El príncipe en cambio, sentía su corazón latir fuerte, la adrenalina hacía estragos en su cuerpo y a pesar de estar molesto mientas la observaba por tener que ceder a sus instintos, no perdió oportunidad para estudiar su cuerpo e inhalar su aroma. La había visto antes con ese holgado pijama rosa, su cabello desordenado y su ceño fruncido demostrándole lo molesta que estaba, pero ahora le parecía más hermosa que nunca. Ahí, solos en la nave de la joven, entendió lo mucho que la necesitó en esos días que estuvieron lejos el uno del otro. Se resignó, entendió y reconoció que ella era un enigma que lo tenía cautivado por completo.

—Vete a festejar tu cumpleaños, que por algo no he podido descansar con esa ruidosa fiesta—soltó mordaz. Frunció el ceño ante su silencio—lárgate—exigió nuevamente, pero el saiyajin no se movió de su lugar. Suspiró resignada y apretó sus manos en puños, entonces sintió el plástico de la carpeta, miró el forro de los documentos y frunció el ceño, ese estúpido príncipe la haría arrugarse prematuramente de tanta rabia que le provocaba.

Cuando el heredero vio a la humana abrir los documentos, sintió una ola de nervios revolver el contenido de su estómago, pero se mantuvo serio y firme en su lugar. No renunciaría a su propósito, no cedería ante su orgullo doblegado ni a su ego. Cedería solo a su instinto y capricho, solo así podría dejar ir todas esas molestas sensaciones que ella le provocaba. La vio leer la primera plana y respiró profundamente y se preparó para hablar—Es una cuenta financiera—explicó mirándola fijamente. Bulma levantó la mirada y el príncipe tuvo que contener el suspiro al ver su expresión adorable que dibujaba la confusión e ilusión. La joven volvió a la lectura mientras pasaba de una hoja a otra ansiosa y curiosa—está a tu nombre—la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió a mirarlo, completamente confundida y expectante—si doy la autorización, la suma de 10 billones de unidades monetarias serán depositadas a tu cuenta—tragó saliva con disimulo. Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho y nada malo había ocurrido. Él estaba sano y salvo y su orgullo no estaba en el suelo por eso ¿No? Él era un hombre ahora, inteligente antes que nada y como hombre inteligente, buscaba siempre conseguir lo que quería. Y la quería a ella, y esa era la solución que había encontrado, hacer la misma propuesta que Turles.

Sintió una corriente de aire frío sacudir su cabello y la falda de pijama, la brisa heló sus piernas pero no se movió de la entrada de su nave. Observaba perpleja a su ex novio, intentando descifrar sus motivos para hacer algo así por ella. 10 billones de unidades monetarias le alcanzaban para construir tres Capsule Corporation. De pronto, ya no era una sirvienta más del castillo, era una científica con mucho dinero. Miró el papel con su nombre, sintió su pulso acelerarse y su respiración se volvió pesada, volvió a mirar al príncipe y carraspeó la garganta— ¿Estás arrepentido de boicotear mi proyecto… por eso estás haciendo esto?—murmuró expectante. Sus labios se tensaron al verlo sonreír, no era una sonrisa gentil que muchas veces le regaló, no. Era la sonrisa burlesca que la hacía sentir inferior.

—Supe que estabas recibiendo apoyo en tu proyecto a cambio de ciertos favores—y la ansiedad, la expectación y la breve ilusión, se esfumaron lentamente. Bulma sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse, entendía, entendía muy bien sus palabras. Vegeta sabía lo de Turles y su propuesta-estaba segura que se debía al chismoso de Teeb-y estaba completamente avergonzada. De todas las personas que pudieron enterarse, el príncipe nunca debió estar en esa lista. Se sentía pequeña de repente, no solo porque era una situación humillante, también porque él estaba ofreciéndole lo mismo que el consejero. Y no podía negar que era más tentador que aceptar la "ayuda" de Turles.

Tragó saliva incómoda con sus propios pensamientos. No quería aceptar de él ese dinero, pero sabía que era una oportunidad única y difícilmente podría tener otra igual o mejor. 10 billones… era mucho y ella no tenía nada. Capsule Corporation se veía cada vez más real y todo dependía de ella. No había otro cuestionamiento en su cabeza más que el de si aceptar o no, para ella no había algo más importante en ese momento. No quiso darle vueltas al asunto de que al final, él lo único que quería de ella era sexo, porque él siempre fue directo y se lo pidió reiteradas veces en su relación. Pero ¿Podían hacer eso ahora, cuando lo de ellos estaba muerto? O bien, jugaban a que había terminado, porque el verlo allí esperando una respuesta le dejaba claro que él aún la deseaba y ella sabía-era más consciente que nunca-que su amor por él no había disminuido ni un poco a pesar de su engaño, había reproches y enojo sí, pero nada más que eso.

— ¿Estás… seguro?—susurró mirando los documentos. El príncipe intentó no demostrar la dicha que sintió al oírla, esa pregunta para él fue un sí y ya podía desnudarla con la mirada de solo pensarlo—tu prometida puede cancelar el compromiso si se entera de algo así—sonrió con superioridad la joven al levantar sus felinos ojos hacia él. La saliva que se acumuló en su boca le alertó de lo peligroso que era seguir prolongando lo inevitable, él la deseaba ahora y no podía seguir conteniendo sus instintos. Cuatro años de represión… ya era tiempo de dejar todo salir.

—No sé qué rumor anda circulando—murmuró con voz ronca—yo no he aceptado nada—Bulma contuvo el aliento y agachó la mirada ¿Él no estaba con esa mujer? ¿Seguía siendo de ella? cerró los ojos intentando desechar esos pensamientos, él no era suyo, nunca lo fue ni sería. Relamió sus labios, sumamente nerviosa, la decisión estaba tomada y ahora los nervios se habían apoderado de cada célula de su cuerpo. Quizá saber que él no estaba con la pelirroja la animó a aceptar, quizá se estaba engañando a sí misma y ella lo quería igual que él, quizá pensó con la mente fría y consideró que era mejor elegir al príncipe antes que a Turles, lo conocía y el heredero le estaba ofreciendo demasiado dinero, quizá solo era una excusa para sentirlo otra vez… cualquiera fuera el motivo que la incitó a aceptar, fue primero antes que el surgimiento de Capsule Corporation, cuando este era el origen de aquellas propuestas. Su legado quedó en segundo lugar… apretó con fuerza la carpeta, volteó hacia la puerta de su nave, dio una profunda inhalada de aire y presionó el botón al costado del umbral, y la puerta se cerró lentamente, solo el ronroneo del engranaje rompía con el silencio, pero ambos lo ignoraban. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y sentires.

Los ojos negros no perdieron segundo de sus movimientos. La observó caminar cabizbaja hacia él, tragó en seco. Su cola se desenredó de su cintura, tomando vida propia y se meneó lentamente de un lado a otro, movimientos lentos y ondeantes. La joven pasó por al lado de él, y dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa. Ella había aceptado.

La ola de adrenalina que sacudió su cuerpo estremeciéndolo fue insoportable. Respiró profundamente su aroma y se dejó sentir y liberar todo, absolutamente todo lo que ella le provocaba. Se permitió deleitarse con su fragancia, no había espacio para el control, era el momento en que por fin se liberaba de todo. La joven volteó hacia él pero el saiyajin la tomó del brazo y la volvió a girar de modo brusco. La oyó quejarse, pero no le prestó mayor atención. Se quitó sus guantes ansioso, completamente excitado por sentir su piel. Sus manos buscaron el borde de su falda y se apoderó de sus rodillas para comenzar a subir la tela con movimientos torpes y desesperados.

Bulma se tensó al sentir sus manos, no fue solo su prisa lo que la asustó también sus movimientos. Los reconocía, el príncipe muchas veces se perdió en el calor de sus juegos y se volvía más brusco y fogoso, y eran en esos momentos en que el saiyajin le insistía que lo hicieran. Era costumbre, pero ahora tenía un tinte diferente, no había control absoluto en sus movimientos, el joven estaba decidido a culminar el encuentro en ese mismo minuto. Ella esperó caricias suaves y besos apasionados, como cuando eran novios. No estaba lista ni quería aquello que el saiyajin intentaba hacer.

— ¡Tómatelo con calma!—exigió molesta—no hay prisa…. hey—pidió mientras detenía en vano sus manos con las suyas, pero las del guerrero subían de todos modos su falda— ¡Vegeta!

—Cállate—gruñó en su oído, la joven detuvo sus protestas y volteó hacia él boquiabierta al oírlo—no te pagaré para escucharte—siguió con su intento de alejar su ropa mientras murmuró—y es príncipe Vegeta para ti.

—Detente—exigió frunciéndole el ceño—si es de este modo, entonces no. Vete, _príncipe Vegeta_ —soltó mordaz al final. El saiyajin detuvo sus movimientos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. El azul de sus ojos resplandecía con su determinación, pero el fuego interno que lo controlaba lo hizo obviarlo e ignorarlo. No permitiría que aquello quedara así, era su momento y no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante ella ni nadie.

—Esta noche te follaré, lo quieras o no—sentenció rechinando sus dientes—si eres una mujer inteligente, acepta el acuerdo. Tendrás algún provecho que sacarle a esto, tú decides. Lo haces gratis o aceptas esta oportunidad—Sintió la energía de su cuerpo extinguirse, fue como si su alma se hubiera salido de su cuerpo en su suspiro silencioso. La joven miró sus ojos negros y vio a alguien que no conocía, no… a alguien que conocía y detestaba muchas veces: al príncipe heredero del reino saiyajin. No era Vegeta su novio, o su ex novio… en ese momento supo que podía ir olvidándose de la relación que tuvieron y de cualquier costumbre entre ellos que nació de su tiempo juntos, porque quién la follaría sería el príncipe no el hombre que amaba. Era confuso si lo pensaba, pero eran actitudes que el saiyajin tenía a momentos, esos desplantes tercos, la forma en que despreciaba al resto y su nula empatía con su entorno, las que odiaba de Vegeta. Ella lo amaba, demasiado, pero no por eso era ciega y fingía que el saiyajin era perfecto. Su corazón latió fuerte en su pecho, sintió las manos ásperas del príncipe apoderarse de su cadera y sin tacto bajar su pantaletas. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, debía calmarse y afrontar lo que ella misma había provocado. Miró hacia el frente, rindiéndose a lo que pasaría y el saiyajin entendió su respuesta silenciosa.

Bajó su pantalón torpemente, dejando libre su erección caliente. Con su mano derecha forzó la espalda de ella para bajarla a la mesa, la joven no tardó en entender su petición. Acomodó sus caderas para él y supo, al ver su cuerpo bien formado para él, que aquella sería la primera vez para ambos. Estaba completamente nervioso, como si nunca hubiera estado con una hembra antes, todos esos episodios desagradables de sexo con otras se quemaron en su inconsciente y solo era él y la científica. Movió su trasero buscando el ángulo perfecto para poder penetrarla, el maldito mueble era demasiado bajo para el momento. Observó su espalda apoyada en la mesa que tantas veces les sirvió para comer juntos, miró las manos de la joven afirmarse del borde de la tabla preparándose para su embestida. Tragó saliva en seco, le parecía irreal. Bulma no emitía sonido alguno aceptando lo que pasaría y él no sabía qué pensar al respecto pero el aroma de mujer lo nubló y le obligó a dejar de pensar y actuar de una vez.

Sus manos bordearon su cadera y la levantó para él, dejándola de puntitas para poder alcanzar la altura de su pelvis masculina, se ayudó con una mano y guío su miembro a su cavidad. Fue cosa de segundos, cuando su piel caliente rozó los pétalos de carne rosácea perdió la razón y su cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia. Hundió su falo en su interior sin reparo, ella apretó el borde de la mesa con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior para no gritar por la invasión. Mientras el saiyajin se deleitaba con la sensación de su calor recién profanado, ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando no llorar. Fue más doloroso de lo que pensó y cualquier miedo o nervio se redujo a nada en el momento, estaba rendida a él y al pacto silencioso que habían acordado, pero no se había preparado físicamente para eso.

El príncipe cerró sus ojos, captando en su piel la huella de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Su interior se sentía tan bien, demasiado bien. Era la cura para el dolor de su erección, la espera valió cada maldito segundo. Respiró dichoso su olor, y entendió que su aroma era mucho más agradable ahora, su perfume natural era corriente e inferior comparado a su _esencia_ de mujer. Y se alivió al saberlo, al entender que su fragancia lo llevaba al límite en ese momento y no fue antes, no hubiera podido soportar cuatro años con ella oliendo así de bien. En resumen, ella lo volvía loco en cualquier circunstancia.

Movió sus caderas perdido en la satisfacción que la cavidad húmeda y caliente le brindaba, se afirmó fuerte a sus caderas como si ella pudiera escaparse en algún momento. La embistió rudamente, sin tino ni cuidado, su cola se tensaba y relajaba cada vez que se hundía en ella como si fuera su erección. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba gozando del momento. El encuentro no duró demasiado, solo unos breves minutos que lo obligaron a liberar su semilla precozmente. El control no existía en ese momento, lo que el príncipe hizo fue solo descargar los años de frustración sexual que la joven le provocaba, actuando como un novato desesperado y excitado. Llenó su interior con su semen, y no creyó que podía sentirse así de bien una eyaculación. Ahora entendía por qué los hombres cedían a sus instintos carnales, porque el sexo los idiotizaba. Respiró agitado, subiendo y bajando su pecho, todo su cuerpo ardía y sentía su traje azul real pegado a su piel debido al sudor por el esfuerzo. Jadeó ajeno al sentir de la joven, que suplicaba mentalmente que se alejara de una vez.

Bulma sentía un calor lleno de culpa recorrerla, se sentía sucia. Había permitido que él la tomara así de frío, se había entregado por dinero… su intimidad ardía y su orgullo estaba masacrado. Suspiró aliviada cuando el saiyajin salió de su interior, se sentía extraña. Captaba cada nueva sensación en su cuerpo y memorizaba curiosa las reacciones, su intimidad llenada por él era lo que atraía su atención, volteó lentamente hacia él al mismo tiempo que intentaba reincorporarse, sentía sus caderas adormecidas y su núcleo arder, pero quería verlo. Quería memorizar su primera vez con él a pesar de lo desagradable que había sido el proceso, porque al final, él había sido quien la había tomado y eso hacía que valiera la pena de recordar. Frunció el ceño al verlo con un semblante preocupado mirando hacia abajo.

El príncipe observaba serio su miembro aun erecto que conservaba rastros de su esencia y sangre. Frunció el ceño mirando las delgadas gotas rojas descender por su hombría, miró el cuerpo de ella y aunque se excitó al ver su interior con su semilla, fueron los rastros de sangre lo que llamó su atención. Ahora descansado de su enojo y excitación, entraba en cuenta de su actuar. Miró preocupado el rostro de la joven, quien lo miraba confundida. No tardó en tomarla de sus brazos y voltearla hacia él para poder asegurarse de su estado; Bulma jadeó débilmente al sentirlo, su cuerpo se movió en contra de su voluntad y solo pudo mirar al príncipe, muda y expectante. Los ojos negros miraron sus facciones y su cuerpo, Bulma frunció el ceño curiosa ¿Qué era lo que él buscaba? Sentía su cuerpo pesado y sudado a pesar de no haber hecho otra cosa que recibir sus embistes. Cuando el saiyajin la liberó, ella se dejó caer al suelo sin fuerza en sus piernas. Tenía todo el cuerpo resentido por la pose que él la hizo mantener en esos minutos que no fueron muchos pero para ella eternos. Respiró profundamente, frunció el ceño al sentir los líquidos calientes salir de su interior, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y cerró sus ojos. Tendría que usar la caja rosa que su madre le había preparado para esos momentos… la vergüenza no dejaba su cuerpo, como si nunca antes hubiera tenido algún encuentro sexual, era irónico porque al final había sido el único hombre que la había tocado el que la había follado y aun así se apenaba.

Al verla ilesa, pudo volver a asimilar lo que su cuerpo demandaba. Más de ella. No quiso pensar que el capricho debería haberse ido después de cogerla, prefirió pensar que era muy pronto para quitarse las ganas de la humana. Sin esfuerzo alguno la tomó de un brazo y la jaló para ponerla de pie. La científica exclamó molesta por su trato y se quejó cuando la volteó nuevamente.

— ¡Espera un momento!—pidió volteando el rostro para poder verlo—déjame ir al sanitario—Vegeta la contempló unos segundos, buscando algo que delatara las verdaderas intenciones de la joven o cómo se sentía en ese momento después de haberla hecho suya al fin. No encontró nada. Se alejó de ella a regañadientes, dejándola huir hacia su habitación. Respiró su aroma que rondaba en el aire, relamió sus labios y sin pensarlo mucho se deshizo de su capa dejándola caer en ese mismo lugar, caminó hacia el cuarto de la chica y se quitó la armadura en el camino y siguió con su camiseta azul. Supuso que ella estaba bien, su Bulma era fuerte después de todo.

Entró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama desordenada de la joven, oyó la regadera y se recostó en la colcha. Intentaba no sonreír, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como si todo el enojo de años se hubiera ido en ese orgasmo que ella le permitió sentir. Se sentía relajado, pero con ganas de más. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se reincorporó y la observó. La joven miraba el suelo, su cabello estaba tomado en un moño alto. Aún tenía el pijama pero podía notar como la tela se adhería a su piel que supuso estaba mojada. Se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hacia el baño, también necesitaba asearse.

Bulma lo miró pasar por su lado y suspiró. Se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama y se abrazó las piernas. Aun le dolía su cuerpo y sabía que él no había quedado satisfecho. Cuando jugaban entre las sábanas no quedaba conforme rápidamente ¿Cómo sería ahora? No era tonta y podía suponer que él no había dado como finalizado el pago de la deuda. Pasaron unos minutos, donde se dedicó a revivir una y otra vez el momento en que dejó de ser virgen. El término ahora le resultaba anticuado, pero no sabía cómo referirse de otra forma. Habían planeado antes su primera vez juntos y estaba segura que habría sido completamente diferente a lo que ahora habían hecho, tan frío y mecánico. Tragó en seco y se abrazó más fuerte. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y miró al saiyajin salir del baño completamente desnudo. Por un momento iba a desviar la mirada pero ¿Qué sentido tenía? Se conocían demasiado-y en muchos sentidos-para volverse pudorosa de repente.

El príncipe se acercó a la cama con su miembro ya erecto, la joven deshizo su abrazo y lo miró hacia arriba por la altura. No tuvo necesidad de decirle que se corriera para darle espacio, la humana se deslizó hacia atrás permitiéndole subirse a la colcha para seguirla. Respiró su olor sin miramientos, era liberador actuar sin temor a perder el control.

—Voltéate—exigió en un susurro. La joven frunció el ceño y lo miró unos segundos algo confundida, pero pronto el enojo habló por ella.

— ¿Podrías ser más cortés?—preguntó indignada—me haces sentir como una puta—el príncipe levantó una ceja y antes de pensar, su orgullo y despecho-que seguía latente por haberlo terminado unas semanas atrás- habló por él.

— ¿Y qué crees que eres?—contuvo el aliento al ver su expresión dolida. La culpa fue inmediata y casi escupe un "lo siento" que quedó atorado en su garganta cuando la vio desviar la mirada. Sintió su pecho doler, como si compartiera lo que la chica sentía en ese momento, no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos y con solo ver sus ojos tristes supo que había sido un completo idiota.

— ¿Cómo me pongo entonces?—preguntó conteniendo la rabia. No pensó en las consecuencias, y que él perdiera el respeto escaso que le tenía era más que evidente. Sujetó su pijama rosa y lo deslizó por su cuerpo, arrojó la tela al suelo, se quitó el prendedor del cabello y lo lanzó a algún lugar olvidado del cuarto y evitó mirarlo a la cara. Así, desnuda y expuesta para él, esperó algún movimiento del saiyajin. Sin embargo, nuevamente él la sorprendió. Esperó algún empujón o que la volteara con violencia, pero no su perfil acercándose tímidamente a su boca. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al verlo encima de ella buscando sus labios, y aunque estuvo tentada a responder, volteó rápidamente evitando el contacto.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, tomó sus muñecas y la empujó a la colchoneta donde ella rebotó quejándose por su movimiento. No tardó en subirse sobre el cuerpo femenino, sus pieles ardían ante el contacto y anhelaban la caricia del otro, sus cuerpos se extrañaban y no se avergonzaban de hacérselos saber, las sensaciones los invadían de modo automático, las ansias y el deseo se desbordaba por los poros de ambos cuerpos; Bulma frunció el ceño e iba a hablar, insultarlo o gritarle pero los labios del saiyajin se lo impidieron. Intentó alejarse de sus labios, pelear hasta el último momento por un beso que no quería. Estúpido, pensaba, después de haber sido follada ¿Le negaba un beso? Pero en el fondo sabía la diferencia, era un acto tan íntimo y lleno de amor que solo ellos mantenían, coger era algo común, besarse no. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo salirse con la suya, podía tener su cuerpo pero no sus labios. Pero era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, el príncipe tenía más fuerza y dominio, él siempre tenía lo que quería y su boca no fue la excepción. Resignada aceptó el beso apasionado y violento del guerrero, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y poco a poco fue cediendo al amor que tenía para él.

Los besos no tardaron en sincronizarse, en devorarse y demostrarse lo que ambos sentían. Amor. El saiyajin no tenía idea de aquello, él solo expresaba lo que sentía y ella le provocaba eso y más. En su cultura el término no existía, el joven era preso de un sentimiento que desconocía y de la profunda atracción inevitable que había despertado cuando solo eran unos críos. La besó con pasión, deseo y lujuria, intentando que sus labios dijeran lo que él no podía. Cuanto la deseaba y la había extrañado. Dejó sus labios para bajar a su cuello, lamió y besó ansioso mientras su erección amenazaba el vientre de la joven. La oía suspirar, reaccionar a sus atenciones y comprendió que lo que había pasado en la sala de estar de la chica era la punta del iceberg, lo bueno llegaba ahora.

Tocó sus senos con ambas manos, la chica se retorcía debajo de él como tantas veces hizo antes. Succionó el botón rosa hambriento, mientras que al otro le daba atención con su mano restante. Se acomodó entre sus piernas cuando ella le abrió paso, se alegró internamente por su disposición. En ese momento ella olvidó el pacto por los 10 billones y él, el capricho que lo atormentaba. Hizo un camino de besos por su piel, su cuello, sus montes, su vientre y cintura, acarició cada rincón de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su pelvis dio movimientos circulares y firmes sobre sus muslos y la levantó para él que sentado sobre la colcha irguió su intimidad para poder probarla. La joven inclinada con su pelvis en el aire, sus piernas apoyadas en los fuertes hombros del príncipe, sus manos sujetando las sábanas con delirio, se entregó totalmente rendida a su amor.

Él besó suavemente sus labios rosa, luego su clítoris con aun más ternura. La oyó gemir y sonrió entre las caricias que le brindaba. Su lengua no tardó en unirse al juego, la sentía jadear y alzar su pelvis para él, invadida por el goce que él le estaba dando. Así le gustaba, así lo prefería. El descontrol inicial se había ido, ahora podía degustar con calma lo que ella era y tenía para ofrecerle, lo que ansiaba tanto y soñaba noche tras noche. Ella era real, ella estaba ahí con él y era suya, solo suya.

Gimió alto cuando la lengua de él la hizo tocar el cielo. Sentía los calambres en todo su cuerpo, su piel irradiaba calor como si el saiyajin hubiera encendido fuego con sus labios. Respiró agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba sin recuperarse de su orgasmo. El príncipe la dejó caer sin soltar su cadera, la depositó en la cama y volvió a sus labios, le dio de probar su néctar y ella lo recibió adormecida.

—No duermas—susurró en su oído mientras separaba sus piernas y las abría para él. La joven abrió los ojos lentamente y él volvió a besarla, no quiso negarse a pesar de que temía por el dolor previo, prefirió continuar con el encuentro que debió ser desde el principio de ese modo. Se besaron llenos de deseos por el otro, abrazó su cuello y lo apegó a su pecho. Sus pectorales duros aplastaron sus montes blandos y se sintió en el paraíso. Había extrañado tanto sentirlo así, se despertó cada noche sintiendo su presencia acompañándola y ahora estaba allí, con ella nuevamente.

Se introdujo en ella de una vez, la oyó quejarse y la besó a modo de disculpa. Se tomaron de las manos, sus dedos se entrelazaron y se apretaron cuando comenzó a embestirla. Bulma cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no era igual de doloroso que la primera vez pero sí incomodo, su interior se abría paso a su invasión y no podía evitar quejarse ante cada empuje. Rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, apretó sus manos cada vez que entraba y arqueaba su espalda intentando amainar el ardor. Él besó su cuello, su mentón y luego su boca, movía solo su pelvis que hacía encajar a la perfección en la de ella, gruñía a minutos y jadeaba en su boca.

El ritmo que el saiyajin lideraba fue subiendo de velocidad de forma paulatina, la joven guardó en su memoria cada reacción del príncipe. Se concentró en su rostro que expresaba libremente cuanto disfrutaba de ella. Su pecho se llenó de calor, amaba a ese hombre más que a nadie, era imposible no admirarlo, le gustaba aprender y reconocer cada nueva faceta y esta vez no era la excepción. Besó sus labios haciendo suyo sus gemidos, a pesar de ser guiada por él en ese momento, y que naturalmente el saiyajin dominaba, no podía evitar sentirse poderosa. Era ella quien lo estaba haciendo sentir bien, su cuerpo estaba siendo del goce del príncipe y era tanto el amor que sentía por él, que no podía evitar sentirse bien con eso.

Él volvió a _correrse_ , y ella contuvo su sorpresa al sentir su semilla en su interior, esta vez la joven sintió una satisfacción extraña al recibir su líquido caliente. El príncipe respiró con dificultad sobre su rostro, ella inhaló su aire tibio y le devolvió su suave halito. Vegeta relamió sus labios y sin separarse de su cuerpo volvió a besarla, atrás quedaron las dudas, inseguridades y su orgullo. Solo quería tenerla.

—Quiero amanecerme contigo—soltó entre jadeos, sin recuperar el aliento por completo. La científica observó su rostro descansado, sin el semblante frío e indiferente, todo lo contrario, el saiyajin se veía más receptivo, sereno e interesado que nunca—y no durmiendo precisamente…

Bulma contuvo el aliento y el "te amo". Por alguna razón desconocida, la joven prefirió actuar con cautela a pesar de la magia del momento. Era como si su inconsciente le alertara que tuviera cuidado, que no se confundiera, lo que estaba pasando entre esas cuatro paredes metálicas era solo sexo. Debía dejar a un lado sus sentimientos humanos, porque con el príncipe saiyajin no funcionaban y no había lugar para ellos. Tragó saliva nerviosa-sin motivo aparente, no reconocería que él aun la ponía nerviosa incluso en esa situación-miró sus ojos negros que la observaban llenos de deseo, y se removió bajo su cuerpo, estrechó sus ojos al sentir el movimiento de su erección aun en su intimidad que resentida aceptaba sin más opción su intromisión. Ya podía dar por hecho que no valdría ni un veinte al día siguiente, que su cuerpo estaría completamente agotado por la libido del saiyajin pero era el momento, era ahora o nunca. No sabía qué podía ocurrir mañana, si él le había o no dicho la verdad sobre el compromiso de esa chica o si pudiera haber otro en algún futuro. Ellos no podían estar juntos, ese era el momento, la instancia en que debía atesorar lo que ocurriera, hacer que ese recuerdo estuviera siempre en su memoria y poder recurrir a él con una sonrisa y no con rabia o tristeza. Besó sus labios con más ánimo, quizá su cuerpo no quería aceptar lo que diría pero sus sentimientos eran los que mandaban esa noche, y ella quería estar con él una y otra vez, que esa noche fuera solo de ellos dos.

—Está bien—susurró contra sus labios—feliz cumpleaños—el príncipe sonrió mentalmente, no podía permitir que ella viera la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, lo que ella le hacía sentir. Pensó que su natalicio sería aburrido y uno de los peores en sus 18 años, y allí estaba, entre sus piernas sintiendo el mayor goce de su vida ¿Qué victoria podía compararse a tenerla? Ninguna. Era como si hubiera estado muerto antes de estar con ella, y ahora podía ver todo con claridad. Bulma había sido su obsesión en mucho tiempo, ya sea de forma positiva o negativa. Ella estuvo más presente de lo que pensó en su vida y ahora dudaba si sería capaz de dejarla ir. Ahora… ahora dudaba del capricho-como siempre se obligó a creer-dudaba que esa noche fuera suficiente, dudaba y se refugiaba en sus labios y su interior.

Ella era una droga que lo consumía en muchos sentidos. Pero por el momento, solo podía entregarse al éxtasis que ella le brindaba y ya más tarde analizaría sus pensamientos, sentires y deseos. No era el momento, ahora debía apoderarse de su cuerpo otra vez, dejar su semilla una y otra vez en su interior, hacerle entender que él sería el único en su vida, el dueño absoluto de su persona y que nadie podría cambiar aquello. Por esa noche, dejó libre todas sus trancas mentales, por esa noche se permitió amarla en su totalidad sin siquiera saber que lo hacía.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Entre sueños oyó el "bip", pero su cuerpo y mente estaban demasiado agotados para despertar. Entre las sábanas manchadas de sudor y jugos corporales, la joven dormía profundamente. Los rayos del sol habían tocado esa parte del planeta hace unas horas, pero ella no se daba por enterada, el cansancio físico le superaba.

El "bip" se convirtió en una melodía de fondo, su respiración subía y bajaba en su posición enroscada en medio de la cama. Cuando el calor se hizo más intenso y cambió la temperatura del cuarto la joven abrió los ojos. Frunció el ceño molesta y se destapó perezosamente, sintió cada centímetro de su cuerpo protestar por su movimiento pero no le prestó demasiada atención. El sueño era más fuerte. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar descansando. Pronto su piel se perló de sudor, abrió los ojos fastidiada y miró todo a su alrededor. Sentía como si hubiera sido aplastada por un gigante, todo su cuerpo estaba resentido, en especial su cadera. Frunció el ceño, derrotada, era lo que conseguía por dejarse follar toda la noche. Suspiró molesta consigo misma, en el tercer encuentro ya no pudo seguirle el ritmo pero permitió que él se saciara hasta decir basta ¿Por qué? Porque era una estúpida enamorada. Miró el suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos, y la sonrisa se fue formando lentamente en sus labios carmesí. A pesar del dolor no se arrepentía de nada, la noche de principio a fin se convertía en un recuerdo más de ellos. Se movió lentamente para quedar de espaldas a la colchoneta, miró el techo artificial y se preguntó a qué hora él se había ido, ni siquiera lo sintió marcharse. El "bip" estaba tan inmerso en el cuarto que la joven tardó en reconocer la notificación del comunicador, después de media hora donde había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ir al sanitario lo notó cuando volvía a la cama. Con sus manos aun húmedas tomó su comunicador de la superficie del tocador, rogaba a todos los cielos que no fuera otra misión ¡Con suerte caminaba y era un suplicio! No podría soportar salir del planeta en su condición, pero cuando leyó el mensaje, hubiera preferido que lo fuera.

La transferencia de los 10 billones se había realizado con éxito a su cuenta y podía retirarlos cuando quisiera. Él había cumplido.

Bulma cubrió sus ojos con su mano libre, evitando derramar lágrimas ¿En qué momento olvidó que él había pagado por esa noche? Pero cuando una idea venenosa cruzó por su mente se quebró y no pudo contener el sollozo. Había sido una puta más para él. Vegeta había ido en su búsqueda porque estaba caliente con ella, la deseaba desde hace mucho al punto que se había sometido a su juego de novios y ahora él había conseguido lo que desde un principio buscó. Ahora era un nombre más en su lista y él, él era su primer y único amor.

Era una estúpida sin remedio.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A** : 20 capítulos para que ocurriera el anhelado Lemon. Quizá 15 ya que los primeros 5 cap ellos eran niños. No quise poner Lemon como advertencia al principio, para sorprenderlas. Espero haberlo conseguido.

No sé que decir al respecto... xD la primera vez de ambos se me ocurrió hace como 3 capítulos anteriores, intenté de algún modo que ninguno se sintiera doblegado en su personalidad, no quise demostrar una Bulma víctima ni a un Vegeta violento o tirano, intenté dejar claro que lo que pasa entre ellos es más allá de los hechos, situaciones que aceptan dentro de sus contextos y sobre todo porque se conocen. Espero que se vea reflejado en el cap...

*La palabra "correrse" no sé si la habían oído antes, en mi país se usa para referirse a cuando un hombre eyacula... igual que cuando dicen que alguien está "caliente" con la otra persona, se refiere a cuando está excitado o enojado, en el contexto del fic lo usé para referirse a lo primero xD Espero que no se confundan y perdón por ser poco neutral con el léxico.

*El nombre "Amathys" lo usé inspirado en Amatista, de Steven Universe : serie que amo con mi vida! xDD

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, déjenme saber sus opiniones con sus rw :) quiero saber todos los puntos de vista. Me interesa profundamente saber la opinión de este cap que dentro de todo, esperábamos con ansias que sucediera (lemon) xDDD

Bueno, espero que no hayan muchos errores ortográficos, palabras a medio terminar y letras combinadas ¡Lo siento!

Gracias por leer y comentar, dar fallow y fav :)

Nos leemos! y que tengan un lindo día :)


	22. Chapter 22

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, escena para mayores de 18 años.

* * *

Capítulo 22

Persuasión

Revisó la décimo quinta caja y la lanzó con rabia haciendo que chocara contra las demás. Tembló angustiada. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, todavía quedaban veinticinco cajas más por revisar. No debía perder la fe. Mordió su labio inferior y siguió con su tarea, movió sus piernas con dificultad-sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y adolorido-y volvió a cambiar de posición en el suelo. Llevaba más de media hora allí en el cuartito de capsulas revisando el contenido de su caja rosa. En esos momentos sentía ganas de golpear a alguien y gritar—mierda… no puede estar pasándome esto… no a mí—susurró afligida mientras dejaba caer cinco cajas más al pequeño montículos de anticonceptivos vencidos. Sus ojos zafiro revisaban con rapidez las fechas de caducidad de las cajas restantes y cuando dejó caer la última caja explotó de rabia— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!—exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que daba golpes al suelo haciendo que la montaña de inútiles anticonceptivos se fuera desmoronando por los golpes en el azulejo— ¡Esto no es lo que quería!—sentía sus ojos humedecerse de pura frustración. No solo se había desayunado la revelación que su noche había sido un fiasco, ahora resultaba que podía tener consecuencias. Y estaba aterrada ante la idea.

Se desplomó y apoyó en la pared metálica y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Intentó no perder la calma, pero era difícil. No había querido recordar que se había acostado con él por dinero-al menos esa fue la excusa original-esa maldita notificación la dejó destrozada. Vino a su memoria cada beso y caricia suya y lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo estúpida que había sido al darle todo de ella, todo lo que tenía para él. Sus sentimientos le jugaban muy malas pasadas y esta vez se habían excedido, no solo olvidó entre cada vaivén que él le estaba pagando por sexo, también olvidó cada palabra suya y gesto de desprecio que él le hizo por haber terminado su noviazgo ¿Cómo pudo olvidar todo, por unos cuantos besos y miradas intensas? Se sentía la mujer más estúpida del planeta y lo peor era que era la última, y no era la mejor representante de los humanos, no ahora al menos. Cualquier sentimiento de grandeza u orgullo, se vio opacado por su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Cedió a sus emociones, por un hombre que no valía la pena. Se dejó embaucar en una situación peligrosa y ahora su orgullo estaba herido y probablemente, el poco respeto que él le tenía se había esfumado. Ahora era un nombre más, un cuerpo más que él poseyó y que pronto olvidaría con uno nuevo. No sabía que le molestaba más, si la idea de que él estuviera con otras o que la olvidara. Y pensarlo la hacía sentir más estúpida.

—Estúpida y embarazada…—susurró para sí misma. La palabra no le hacía ruido ni le hallaba el significado. Era extraño, lo sentía lejano. Quizás el hecho de que al pensarlo en una posibilidad-cosa que realmente lo consideró, por algo buscaba anticonceptivos entre todo lo que su madre le guardó para situaciones de esa índole-la hacía sentirse todavía más tonta y no quería asumirlo. Ella, la científica, la que se jactaba de ser la más inteligente del planeta rojo, había cedido a sus impulsos físicos y emocionales y por un hombre, olvidando cualquier precaución y cometiendo quizás el error más grave de sus dieciséis años. Considerarlo a fondo era asumirlo, asumir que era una estúpida, tonta y mil adjetivos más. Y no quería, no quería seguir sintiéndose de ese modo, ya bastante tenía con lidiar con su corazón roto para sumarle la realidad— ¿Qué haré?... —casi al mismo tiempo que se hizo esa pregunta, se contestó con otra pregunta—no… ¿Qué haremos?—frunció el ceño como si lo tuviera en frente, pudo imaginar su sonrisa burlesca-y estúpida, pensó en el momento-sus ojos negros intensos-y desagradables-su frente marcada-y enorme y de horroroso tono bronceado. El odio era paulatino, y nublaba sus pensamientos-lo vio allí, a su lado. Y casi se lanza a rasguñar el rostro de su ensoñación. Debía calmarse-se dijo-no podía empezar a alucinar, el despecho le estaba haciendo sentirse más estúpida aun. Pero lo cierto era que al hacerse esa pregunta, comprendió un hecho importante:

Ambos eran estúpidos e irresponsables. No era solo su error, él debió ser igual o más preventivo que ella. Él era el príncipe, no podía andar repartiendo su semilla real con una sirvienta de laboratorio. Exhaló con fuerza y decidida, comenzó a ponerse de pie-demasiado lento para su gusto-cada músculo de su hermoso cuerpo estaba resentido, y lo odiaba más por eso. Cuando logró ponerse de pie, esquivando el desorden del pequeño cuarto, salió de allí en búsqueda de su comunicador. Recordaba que lo dejó en su dormitorio y no tardó en llegar a pesar de que cada movimiento era un suplicio. El odio crecía con cada paso, era como si su cuerpo también la tachara de estúpida y le recordara su pecado cada maldito segundo. Tomó el aparato y sin pensarlo mucho estableció una llamada para el código con el que más se comunicaba. Él. Pasaron no más de unos minutos cuando él contestó, alcanzó a abrir la boca y soltar el aire y la llamada se cortó. El cuarto se llenó de un aura extraño que la envolvió. Solo fueron segundos breves pero su intuición femenina la alertó, quizá paranoia, aun así la joven se sintió rechazada. Y su rechazo dolió más que nunca. Tragó saliva con pesar, frunció el ceño y reiteró la llamada, lo llamó una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces. Todas las llamadas fueron cortadas. Ahora era más evidente, él la evitaba.

Sintió el calor de la vergüenza recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo femenino, el pudor fue instantáneo. Él había obtenido lo que quería de ella, ahora no le importaba saber más de su ex novia. Bulma, que antes ya se sentía estúpida, recibir su indiferencia fue todavía más humillante que ver la notificación del depósito exitoso del dinero a su cuenta. Presa de la rabia, tomó el comunicador y con sus dedos ágiles, escribió rápido un mensaje y se lo envió. No lo dejaría pasar así como así. Ella no buscaba su atención-no directamente ni en esa situación al menos-era un problema de ambos si la situación se les salía de las manos. Dejó el aparato en la cómoda al lado de su cama y suspiró agotada. Algo le decía que tampoco respondería su mensaje—eres una tonta… estúpida…—susurró mirando el vacío, con su abdomen tenso y conteniendo los temblores de nervios y expectación porque, a pesar de ser consciente de su indiferencia y rechazo, muy en el fondo de su corazón pecaba de ingenua y esperaba una respuesta de su parte—… y millonaria—murmuró asintiendo para sí misma.

Se dejó caer en la cama y a los segundos comprendió que había sido un error. No solo porque su cuerpo se lo agradeció, necesitaba más descanso. También porque el olor varonil del saiyajin estaba impregnado a las sábanas y no la dejaba estar en calma, ni siquiera por unos segundos podía olvidar lo que habían hecho. Agarró su almohada favorita y enterró su rostro en ella al mismo tiempo que abría su boca y dejaba salir un grito de rabia y frustración que amortiguó la suave y blanda textura del cojín. Dejó salir su ira por unos minutos y hubiera querido quedarse por horas haciendo aquello, pero el timbre que indicaba que tenía un visitante la interrumpió. Levantó la cabeza y se bajó de la cama al mismo tiempo que limpiaba de su boca los restos de saliva. Caminó hasta el pequeño teléfono que tenía en la pared de su cuarto y lo levantó presionando a su vez el botón de su centro— ¿Quién es?—sabía que era imposible que fuera él, pero su lado emocional y tonto la hizo ilusionarse.

—Abre—frunció el ceño al oír la voz de su escolta—no. Mejor sal—Bulma alzó una ceja y como si el saiyajin pudiera verla y adivinara que le iba a colgar e ignorar, habló rápidamente—no cuelgues. El príncipe me envió—todo su cuerpo se paralizó. No supo que responder ni mucho menos pensar en algo con claridad. Por su cabeza pasaban ideas desde que venía con un ramo de flores y chocolates hasta que lo había enviado a asesinarla. Así de extremos eran sus pensamientos sobre él… sobre el príncipe Vegeta. No sabía que esperarse del saiyajin y últimamente pensaba más de la cuenta en porque se fijó en él. Era tonto cuestionarlo, pero después de todas esas frías y despectivas palabras, no podía evitar hacerlo.

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó tragando saliva— ¿Qué me vas a hacer?—no tenía caso alguno fingir seguridad cuando moría de miedo en ese momento. Hubo un silencio detrás de la línea, que a la joven se le hizo eterno. Para cuando el saiyajin se dignó a responder, ella estaba secando su sien por el sudor.

—Nada malo—respondió—abre.

Bulma colgó sin dejar de pensar. De dudar ¿Podía realmente confiar en sus palabras? No lo sabía, fue allí, en ese preciso instante que notó que ahora, después de todo lo que había vivido, no confiaba en nadie de ese planeta, si antes se lo cuestionó, ahora estaba completamente segura. Sus amigos le ocultaron algo que sabían a ella le importaría, el Rey era un idiota tanto o más que su hijo y que quería venderla al mejor postor con tal de mantenerla siempre cerca trabajando para él. Teeb era un títere de Vegeta. Y Vegeta… bueno él… él era quien más la hacía dudar. Relamió su labio inferior y suspiró. Tomó una bata de seda y se cubrió el cuerpo. Salió del dormitorio con prisa, a pesar de los nervios y el miedo no quiso demostrarse más débil de lo que era y menos ceder a su cuerpo que le gritaba que fuera con calma, que necesitaba reposo después de tanto sobreesfuerzo. Presionó la tecla más grande del panel y la puerta se deslizó rápidamente dejando ver a un Teeb sereno que miraba hacia el cielo. El saiyajin agachó la mirada al oír el ruido y guardó silencio sin dejar de estudiarla—… ¿Qué quieres?

—Creí que estarías lista—murmuró frunciéndole el ceño—ve a vestirte, debo llevarte al ala opuesta del palacio.

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó con desconfianza— ¿Qué planean él y tú?

—Mira… no hay tiempo para tus tonterías—dijo serio haciendo una mueca—el príncipe me pidió un favor y lo cumpliré. Anda, vístete.

—Te ordenó querrás decir—soltó mordaz desviando la mirada—y no iré a ninguna parte si no me dices a dónde voy.

—Bulma—gruñó el saiyajin—debemos ir rápido. Nadie puede vernos ir al centro médico—susurró sorprendiéndola—ahora el Rey está con los hadianos, todos están concentrados en ellos—la joven frunció el ceño confusa y él pareció percibirlo por lo que optó a ser directo, como no acostumbraba—el príncipe me encargó que te llevara ¿Bien? ¿Eso querías oír?—la vio fruncirle el ceño y suspiró, sus expresiones lo desquiciaban—deben evitar consecuencias ¿No?

— ¿Disculpa?—logró decir después de su letargo por sus palabras.

—Maldición… ¿El príncipe te dejó estúpida de tanto follarte?—aunque vio venir la bofetada no se lo impidió. Recibió el golpe sin problema y tuvo que concentrarse para no burlarse al verla fingir que estaba bien, que su mano no le dolía por golpear inútilmente su rostro. Ella iba a chillar, pero él continúo hablando—bien… siento lo que dije—soltó sin sentirlo realmente.

—Eres un idiota—escupió con rabia—no digas lo que no sientes, imbécil.

—Realmente debemos ir ahora—dijo entre dientes—no te soporto. Y tú tampoco a mí. Pero creo que tenemos un fin en común. Ninguno quiere un mestizo del príncipe ¿O sí?—Bulma abrió la boca presa del asombro. Sin decir una palabra corrió de vuelta a su dormitorio.

Mientras se vestía con rapidez, pensaba en lo incómodo que era saber que Teeb estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado. Aunque en el fondo, él siempre fue un confidente de ambos. Bulma amarró su cabello en una coleta alta y antes de salir se puso una chamarra con capucha para cubrirse. Que el soldado tuviera prisa era claro indicio de órdenes de _él_. Tenían su sello por donde las analizara. Solo él estaría interesado en que nadie se enterara de que iría al centro médico para una revisión más íntima que por una simple enfermedad. Suspiró antes de salir, lo único que la confortaba era saber que al final él si había leído sus palabras y no la había dejado sola en eso. Era lo mínimo que debía hacer, lo sabía, pero en el fondo a esas alturas cualquier cosa podía esperarse de él, lo quisiera o no, Vegeta la había decepcionado y no esperaba nada bueno del saiyajin. Sabía que si ahora la tomó en cuenta se debía única y exclusivamente a que la situación lo comprometía y mucho. Como había dicho su escolta, nadie quería a un mestizo del príncipe.

* * *

(…)

* * *

En cualquier otro momento hubiera estado irritado, hastiado y de pésimo humor. Ahora solo miraba aburrido la escena y escuchaba a media la plática de su padre con el consejo y los invitados. Cualquier rastro de mal humor estaba guardado en un cofre muy escondido en algún rincón de su ser. Se sentía sereno, tanto que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió de ese modo. Seguramente antes de conocerla… o tal vez no, quien sabe. Nunca fue muy tranquilo, reservado sí, pero calmado no. El punto era que, haber pasado la noche con ella lo había dejado tranquilo, a gusto y de buen humor. Su ceño estaba fruncido por costumbre, su cola por poco se caía de su cintura completamente adormecida. No estaba cansado, solo de buen humor para enfrentar su día con los hadianos en protocolos aburridos y absurdos a su parecer. Miraba a su padre que hablaba animadamente de un proyecto en conjunto con el emperador Loih, se preguntaba si ese proyecto dependía de su decisión. Y aunque era agradable en cierto aspecto ver a su padre motivado, no se sentía ni un poco culpable por negarse a aquél compromiso. Era imposible no imaginarse qué le diría o cómo reaccionaría ante su negativa ¿Estaría decepcionado una vez más de su hijo presuntamente homosexual? ¿Daría por seguro que le gustaban los machos?... pensaba seriamente que estaría más decepcionado si supiera que había cogido con Bulma. Y algo le decía que no sería porque era de otra especie o incluso una empleada del imperio, no. Sus celos de hijo le advertían que sería por haber profanado lo que su padre protegía y cuidaba desde que la aceptó en su palacio. Miró la punta de sus botas y se perdió en el vacío. Podía oír los murmullos a lo lejos pero en su mente solo venían escenas de la noche anterior y pensamientos que todos tenían como protagonista a su Bulma. Su Bulma… era suya. Ahora era completamente suya. La sonrisa torcida fue automática, era difícil mantenerse en control después de todo lo que habían hecho y lo que le quitó la sonrisa en ese momento fue el deseo de más. Una vez no había sido suficiente, ni dos, ni tres ni cinco. Sus ojos negros se estrecharon ante su pensamiento, ante lo que debía asumir de una vez por todas:

No era un capricho. El saberlo, le dejaba una interrogante aún más importante a su parecer… ¿Entonces, qué era? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por la loca humana? Esa mañana le había sido difícil alejarse de su calor. Incluso ahora, a momentos sentía su aroma y se descompensaba internamente. Estaba imaginándolo, lo sabía, porque ella se había levantado hace muy poco-le había informado Teeb- Contuvo el suspiro, se sentía más confundido que antes de follarla pero no molesto. La simple curiosidad invadía sus pensamientos. No se entendía, cualquier idea que había formulado como excusa para sus sentires que ella provocaba se habían derrumbado ante la evidencia actual. Después de haber estado entre sus piernas blancas, después de haberse "desquitado" por su capricho, el deseo y las ganas de más seguían allí y más fuerte que nunca. Y era eso, eso lo que le preocupaba. Quería más y no sabía porque. No entendía porque con ella el copular había sido tan diferente, no lograba concebir como el sexo con una simple humana hubiera sido tan magnifico y lo había idiotizado tanto. Le afectaba y mucho. Pero así como le confundía, también le restaba importancia. Porque sus deseos lo nublaban y lo único que le metían en su consciencia era que fuera a buscarla otra vez para poseerla y lo peor de todo era que le gustaba la idea, le gustaba y mucho.

Lo complicado del asunto era que, sabía que ahora estaba calmado pero apenas la oliera se descontrolaría. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo ¿Y si perdía el control delante de todos y la tomaba del brazo para llevársela? Le entraba pánico de solo pensarlo. Pero su aroma lo tenía engatusado por completo, y pensar en su perfume lo hacía rememorar aquella fragancia femenina que había despertado cuando la poseyó. Era diferente, más atrayente y más adictiva. Más peligrosa ¿Hasta qué punto ella lo llevaría? Antes se sentía en el límite y ahora lo estaba aún más ¿A dónde más podía llevarlo? ¿Qué debía esperar de todo eso? Ni siquiera intentaba convencerse de que si la follaba un par de veces más perdería el interés, porque no podía seguir mintiéndose. Lo que sentía por su Bulma era único y no había más respuesta que esa. El capricho no lo era como tal y lo que ella había despertado en él no se iría ahora, y tenía una ligera sospecha de que no se iría nunca. Ya había estado con otras, tenía a su lado una hembra atractiva que no le producía nada, y solo pensaba en la joven que conocía tanto o más bien que ella misma. Habían crecido juntos y ni así había perdido el interés en la humana. No había más excusas ni explicaciones para lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Levantó la vista cuando su padre le habló. Sus ojos cruzaron con los del Rey a la vez que el resto los observaba esperando por una respuesta. Vegeta hijo quiso matar en ese momento a la científica. Se sintió expuesto, como si hubieran leído su mente y supieran que había estado durante toda la reunión pensando en las veces que folló a su ex novia y en las que se vendrían a futuro. En ese momento rogó que alguien interrumpiera, pero parecía que nadie vendría a su rescate y se avergonzaba de pensar en pedir que le repitiera la pregunta. Pero su padre pareció comprender su silencio y asintió, ¿Qué asintió y porque? No tenía idea. Y prefirió pensar que el viejo había leído y entendido su mutismo como solía sucederles.

—Entonces, mañana partiremos—asintió el Monarca—había olvidado el comité galáctico, con lo del natalicio del príncipe lo olvidé por completo—murmuró molesto consigo mismo. Vegeta esta vez sí prestó atención y desvió la mirada culposo al comprender que había estado en otra dimensión toda la mañana.

—Descuide—comentó Loih—es normal que un Rey como usted tenga tantas cosas en mente—halagó el hadiano. El príncipe reprimió la mueca de desagrado, el emperador buscaba a toda costa agradar a su reino y eso le provocaba todo lo contrario.

— ¿Conoce el Novax 67, príncipe Vegeta?—el heredero volteó hacia la princesa que estaba sentada en un taburete a su lado-sus padres insistían en ponerlos juntos en todas las comidas y reuniones, como si eso ayudara a afianzar la inexistente relación-lucía su cabello atado con diferentes prendedores, dejando más expuesto su rostro fino y delgado. Sus ojos verde jade parecían más intensos y a pesar de su escote generoso, al príncipe no le llamaba la atención sus atributos. Algo le decía que eran técnicas para seducirlo, pero a esas alturas le daba igual, no tenían efecto y ya. No había más que decir.

—No—dijo cortante. La princesa asintió y enredó sus delgados dedos sobre su regazo. Él la ponía nerviosa. Pensó que la noche del natalicio sería la indicada para conocerse mejor, pero el saiyajin la había ignorado y las pocas palabras que la silenciaron y desanimaron a continuar cualquier charla, la habían dejado en vela. Quería agradarle pero no encontraba la forma de llegar a él. Esa mañana, lo notó más abierto y receptivo, al menos físicamente, porque intentar hablar con él seguía siendo sumamente difícil.

—Me alegro que podamos conocerlo juntos el día de mañana—sonrió con timidez. Vegeta frunció el ceño y volteó hacia ella al oírla ¿Era eso lo que su padre le preguntaba? Maldijo por lo bajo. Él no estaba interesado en ningún Novax 67 ni mucho menos en salir del planeta. Nuevamente maldijo su situación, estaba harto de lidiar con la torpeza que ella le causaba. Ahora no sabía cómo escurrirse de algo que no protestó y que ni siquiera oyó—dicen que nunca está en el mismo lugar ¿Será posible?

—Es un asteroide en movimiento—dijo el Rey Vegeta al oírlos— ¿No lo han visitado?

—No habíamos tenido la oportunidad—murmuró Loih, algo nervioso según el príncipe— ¿Cuánto tardará el viaje? No sé si nuestra nave pueda resistirlo…

—El asteroide gira en la órbita XX, ahora su punto está más cercano al sol 3, por lo que con la velocidad de las naves actuales… tardaremos un mes en llegar—dijo con eficacia el consejero de banda roja.

—Ya veo…—murmuró Loih agachando la mirada. Bardock y el Rey se observaron unos segundos y con la complicidad que surgía entre ellos, no fueron necesarias palabras para ponerse de acuerdo.

—Pueden viajar junto a nosotros—dijo el Rey poniéndose de pie, el resto lo imitó—usaremos la _Nodriza_ , allí hay cuartos suficientes para una pequeña tripulación y nosotros—Loih sonrió agradecido al escucharlo, y el príncipe alzó una ceja expectante. Algo le decía que no eran más que excusas para no despegarse de ellos y así ganarse su favor—su nave puede quedarse aquí sin problemas. Mis técnicos le harán mantenciones necesarias.

—Oh Rey Vegeta—murmuró con sorpresa fingida—muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte—el monarca asintió sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto al mismo tiempo que miraba a su hijo. Pudo ver en sus facciones de desprecio lo irritado que le ponían los hadianos, pero estaba agradecido que se comportara y pusiera de su parte. Jamás pensó que los acompañaría al comité y definitivamente era una oportunidad que no debía perder, tanto para que la princesa pudiera conseguir su aprobación como para que el príncipe aprendiera un poco más de diplomacia.

—Bueno… pasemos al comedor, ya es hora de comer—dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras asimilaba lo que su cuerpo le demandaba: comida. Vegeta suspiró con disimulo y siguió al grupo. No necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer las intenciones de los hadianos, sabían hacer sus jugadas, eso lo reconocía. Pero ni así les sería útil. Sus pasos sigilosos eran silenciados por los del resto, él parecía una sombra que los seguía. Sin opinar ni hacer ruido. Sus ojos negros miraban hacia el frente, su postura orgullosa no perdía ni un ápice de su elegancia y solemnidad a pesar de su relajo mental y físico. Pero su colita lo delataba debajo de su capa, la punta de su rabo se movía de lado a lado suavemente. Movimientos cortos y desganados, que reflejaban su humor. Sin embargo, su apéndice peludo fue el primero en reconocer las feromonas femeninas que golpearon en su nariz y se tensó y erizó al instante. El príncipe abrió ligeramente sus ojos y olfateó el aire al reconocer esa fragancia que tanto lo perseguía. Antes de salir del salón de trono sus ojos negros la divisaron en la esquina de un pasillo caminando directamente hacia ellos. Por un momento aguantó la respiración, temiendo descontrolarse delante de todos. Pero segundos más tarde reconoció que ese aroma en particular no estaba tan fuerte como cada vez que la hizo suya. Extrañado, respiró con cuidado y comprobó que podía tolerarlo sin perder la calma. Una vez que lo sintió seguro, se permitió observarla.

Bulma vestía su traje negro. Unas calzas que cubrían sus piernas, botas blancas y armadura blanca con detalles negros. Parecía seria, pero no le tomó mucha importancia porque su concentración se iba a su apariencia física. Saber qué ocultaba bajo su uniforme y el sabor de todo ello lo ponía ansioso y deseoso.

— ¿Qué hace Bulma aquí a esta hora?—preguntó Bardock, rompiendo su trance y recordándole que no estaba solo. Miró fugazmente a sus acompañantes sin percatarse de que estaba bajo estudio de la princesa, quien no se había perdido detalle de sus miradas a la joven de pelo turquesa.

La científica caminaba a paso firme y no tardó en encontrarlos a medio camino del salón, no miró a nadie más que al Rey, quien pareció notar lo mismo que todos. Estaba de pésimo humor. Vegeta volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza, a respirar con disimulo su aroma dulce y relamió sus labios ansioso pero con disimulo—Necesito hablar con usted—dijo sin saludar a los hadianos ni a nadie. Su padre frunció el ceño y miró a sus invitados intentando ocultar los nervios.

—Ahora no—dijo cortante y antes de dar un paso más, la joven lo detuvo.

—Es urgente—el Rey frunció el ceño todavía más, marcando su sien con una arruga intensa que parecía algo cómica—será breve.

—…Bien—Bulma no le dirigía la palabra desde que le había hecho un escándalo por las peticiones. No podía negar que estaba curioso e inquieto por lo que tuviera que decirle, por lo que optó por lo más sano. Darle en el gusto y escucharla, al fin de cuentas no tendría tiempo en ningún otro momento—vamos al salón, Vegeta, acompáñalos al comedor—el príncipe miró a su padre y luego a su mujer-sí, la consideraba suya y ni siquiera reparaba en ese detalle-esperó por una mirada de ella, una sonrisa coqueta o cualquier gesto, pero no hubo nada. Vio en silencio como su padre y Bulma caminaban de vuelta al salón, los vio entrar y suprimió las ganas de seguirlos.

— ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Amathys, que ya no podía con la curiosidad al notar las miradas del príncipe. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocerlo, el saiyajin había observado a otro ser con interés.

—Trabaja en el laboratorio—dijo Bardock quien también había notado el interés del príncipe. El consejero grabó cada detalle de su rostro, y cada vez estaba más convencido que había detalles importantes que desconocían—pasemos al comedor—murmuró al ver que el príncipe no se pronunciaba al respecto.

El grupo continuó su camino. Vegeta en cambio los seguía lentamente sin dejar de pensar en lo que Bulma tenía que hablar con su padre. Había algo que lo inquietaba, una curiosidad extraña que lo hacía querer devolverse y escuchar de qué podría tratarse todo eso. No era como si tuviera sospecha a que ella hablara y contara lo que había pasado entre ellos, confiaba en Bulma y sabía que jamás haría algo así. Pero había miedo, pero no sabía porque pero lo reconocía. Él nunca tenía miedo, ahora sí. La molesta sensación le recorría desde el pecho hasta el abdomen duro, pronto su entorno dejó de importar. Detuvo su paso y levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que llegaban al comedor, vio ingresar a los hadianos y Bardock se quedó de pie esperándolo, pero no se movió. Los ojos negros del consejero lo estudiaron y él lo supo, más no le dio atención-no la que debió-y sin saber lo que pensaba el consejero, habló—adelántense—no dio más explicación que esa y caminó de vuelta.

Movió sus dedos con agilidad sobre su comunicador y contactó a Teeb rápidamente. El saiyajin más leal que conocía no tardó en responder y sin siquiera abrir la boca respondió su pregunta—está hecho—Vegeta agradeció mentalmente la comunicación que existía con el hijo de su ex tutor. Teeb no necesitaba explicaciones ni muchas palabras para entenderlo y era sencillo poder desenvolverse de ese modo. Cortó la comunicación y aceleró su paso, los guardias en las puertas se extrañaron al volver a verlo pasar por allí pero solo reverenciaron al príncipe. Antes de doblar por el pasillo oyó un grito de su padre, un grito que no logró comprender y luego un chillido agudo de ella. Se le erizaron los pelos de la cola y sin pensarlo mucho trotó hacia la entrada que al estar los portones abiertos, no fue difícil colarse sin ser visto en el salón de trono. No fue consciente del dolor punzante en su pecho, del miedo que lo recorrió y ni mucho menos de la desesperación que reflejaban sus ojos. Pero la duda y la inseguridad ya se lo habían devorado y oírla gritar solo aumentó su temor. Al ingresar al salón, no fue oído por ninguno, ni su padre ni ella le prestó atención. Fueron segundos que el príncipe pudo reaccionar a tiempo y lo único que atinó al ver a su padre levantando su mano para abofetearla fue gritar— ¡PADRE!—el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento.

El rey Vegeta al oír a su hijo pareció haber vuelto en sí. Lo que sea que había provocado ese descontrol en su padre, su grito lo había hecho reaccionar. El rey no tardó en bajar su mano y voltear hacia él. El príncipe notó de inmediato en su rostro perturbado que estaba igual de sorprendido que él por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Bulma pareció no notar la mano amenazante que había levantado el Rey, porque al oírlo solo volteó hacia él y le regaló una tosca mirada por interrumpirlos—lo que faltaba…—susurró mordaz la joven.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así?—preguntó el príncipe. La humana lo miró, una mirada fría y déspota como la que le obsequió ese día en que había terminado con él. Y aunque le dolió volver a presenciarla, su objetivo principal era alejarla de su padre alterado, no le importaba el cómo—lárgate, antes que me arrepienta de dejarte vivir—gruñó frunciéndole el ceño, intentando parecer amenazante y que el miedo que sentía se viera opacado. El miedo por perderla.

Bulma miró al Rey, luego al príncipe y sin decir una palabra volteó hacia la salida y salió rápidamente de allí. Una vez que la joven se fue, ambos, padre e hijo pudieron respirar con más tranquilidad. Vegeta hijo se sintió aliviado, había hecho caso a lo que pareció ser su instinto y había prevenido una catástrofe-al menos para él-aunque podía estar seguro que su padre se sentía igual de aliviado. Miró al rey que observaba el suelo sin dejar de respirar agitado y sin poder contenerse más, lo encaró—ibas a golpearla—lo acusó.

—N-no—negó el Rey desviando la mirada.

—Lo ibas a hacer—insistió—ni siquiera te diste cuenta… pudiste quebrarle el cuello con ese simple manotón—le reprochó y el solo decirlo se le formó un nudo en su garganta. Cuando su padre lo miró con culpa, desvió la mirada fingiendo desinterés—no me dejaste matarla antes y ahora tú lo harías ¿Qué pasó que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—No iba a matarla—se defendió sacudiendo la mano—es… es… me sacó de quicio, solo eso—dijo exaltado y sacudió su cabello con una mano—esa mocosa… ¡No puede hacerme esto!—gruñó olvidándose de la presencia de su heredero. Vegeta tragó saliva de modo imperceptible y rápidamente cerró las puertas del salón, colocó seguro para que nadie los molestara y volteó hacia su padre. Algo le decía que lo mejor era que lo que fuera que hablarían, se quedara en esas cuatro paredes.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—preguntó caminando hacia él—jamás te vi perder el control ¿Qué te dijo?—tenía más de un motivo para estar interesado en lo que había pasado, y debía aprovechar la instancia en que su padre seguía afectado por sus emociones para así no prestarle atención, para que no notara que él estaba igual o más afectado.

—… Empezó diciendo cosas… raras, cosas—su padre caminó hacia el mesón y se sirvió una copa de alcohol del más fuerte—que se va a ir—hubo una pausa, que quizá su padre dejó para que él aportara con algo, pero no pudo decir nada. En su cabeza no había ningún pensamiento coherente ante sus palabras. No las entendía ni podía analizarlas, no las procesaba. Necesitaba más información, algo que le aclarara el panorama, algo que le calmara la bestia interna que amenazaba con despertar del puro miedo de pensar en Bulma y la palabra "ir" en la misma oración—me dijo en mi cara que se larga ¿Me puedes creer? ¡A mí! Que le he puesto escolta, a mí, que la he cuidado desde que es una cría que con suerte se veía en el suelo…—gruñó apretando las manos y de paso rompiendo la copa recién servida.

—… ¿Y…por qué se iría? ¿Puede hacer eso?—preguntó con recelo, sentía su cola haciendo presión en su cintura, sus dientes rechinaban en su boca y movía su dedo nervioso sobre sus músculos de costado para calmarse.

—Puede… eso me lo restregó en la cara—se quejó el monarca mientras sacudía su mano dejando caer el alcohol desparramado—que tiene la inteligencia para evadir cualquier precaución que tome para evitarlo, dijo tantas mierda—susurró para sí mismo—dijo que estaba cansada de que nos aprovecháramos de ella, y que se irá lo quisiera o no.

— ¿Y no encontraste mejor respuesta que gritarle y golpearla?—preguntó con rabia contenida. El príncipe no miraba a su padre, estaba más preocupado de mentalizarse, de calmarse, de buscar una solución ante aquella problemática. Jamás había pensado en que Bulma quisiera irse, y ahora que la realidad le golpeaba en la cara, solo podía pensar en alguna solución. La primera fue obligarla a quedarse, pero su padre tenía razón, ella podría irse de todas formas. Bulma era inteligente y siempre lograba salirse con la suya, no le sería difícil burlar cualquier medida que tomaran para retenerla. Por eso había llegado a otra solución: negociación.

— ¡Perdí el control! No pensé en nada más… ¿Qué propones?—preguntó molesto—no hay nada que pueda hacer… está fuera de mi manos y por eso me moles—

—Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer—lo interrumpió molesto—primero, suspende esa mierda de combates por ella—el Rey guardó silencio, Vegeta no supo si era adecuado que siguiera hablando, pero preso de la desesperación que sentía en ese momento, no lo meditó demasiado y simplemente dejó salir sus pensamientos—dale crédito por su trabajo y págale—desvió la mirada cuando su padre lo observó perplejo, se sintió vulnerable pero no podía hacer mucho. Debía hallar soluciones, él no quería que ella se fuera. Y era primordial, luego pensaría en lo que estaba diciendo y demostrando—si no puedes obligarla a trabajar para ti ni mantenerla aquí, mejora sus condiciones ¿Es lo lógico, no te parece?

—Pero… nunca hemos hecho algo así por un extranjero—murmuró no muy convencido—el ya tenerle escolta es mejorar su situación ¿No?

— ¿Realmente crees que ella está feliz solo con eso?—si el Rey no hubiera estado tan alterado, habría notado la confianza con la que hablaba su hijo de ella. Esa confianza que dejaba ver que la conocía, que él era consciente de que Bulma no era feliz con la vida que llevaba. Pero fortuitamente para el príncipe, no lo notó y solo consiguió hacerle ver que tenía razón.

—Es cierto…—susurró pensativo— ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes…?

—Porque estás viejo—murmuró el príncipe, queriendo restarle importancia a todo lo que había ocurrido, sintiéndose un poco más calmado ahora que pudo convencerlo de persuadir a la científica para que no se fuera, para que no lo dejara solo—vamos, tus invitados te esperan para comer—el Rey asintió y caminó hacia él pero se detuvo a medio camino y lo miró fijamente— ¿Qué…?

—Iré a decirle ahora—dijo pensativo—le diré que la promoveré a directora del laboratorio y le daré los méritos correspondientes y que remuneraré su—

—No—lo interrumpió sorprendiéndolo—ambos están calientes por la discusión, no te escuchará. Hazlo mañana—el Rey miró a su hijo unos segundos y caminó nuevamente, obedeciéndolo. Vegeta por un momento se sintió el padre del Rey. Contuvo el suspiro y salieron del salón sin decir una palabra.

—… La invitaré al comité—dijo el Rey después de unos minutos en silencio—si no puedo obligarla a que se quede, haré que se sienta parte de nuestro imperio—Vegeta no respondió. Su padre lo tomó como aprobación. Caminaron con más calma, ambos pensando en cómo la joven alteraba sus mundos en diferentes contextos. Antes de entrar al comedor, el Rey frunció el ceño y detuvo al guardia que estaba por abrirles la puerta, volteó hacia su hijo que lo miró curioso y sin pensarlo mucho le preguntó— ¿Cómo es que me apoyas en esto? Creí que ella no te agradaba—apenas soltó su pregunta, el Rey recordó las palabras de Bardock y sintió su cuerpo tensarse, solo fueron segundos pero su hijo era excelente actuando y no tardó en disipar sus ideas que no estaban muy ajenas a la realidad.

—Es mi imperio el que se verá afectado si la eliminas, tú mismo me lo dijiste antes—le contestó sin mirarlo y se le adelantó entrando primero al comedor principal. El Rey lo único que pensó fue en que su heredero sería un excelente Rey, que anteponía los intereses de su pueblo ante que los personales, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba, no veía que en las intenciones de su hijo no había más que egoísmo e interés personal. Demasiado personal.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Su brazo le dolía por el pinchazo, pero no le importaba. Ya lo había decidido y antes de tomar cualquier acción, necesitaba decírselo al Rey. No quería que la tomaran como que se dio a la fuga o algo parecido, prefería enfrentarse al monarca y decirle todo lo que pensaba a la cara. Mientras estuvo en el centro médico y la trataban con brusquedad y sin cuidado, como una prostituta más que seguramente Teeb llevó para solucionarle los problemas al príncipe, la joven pensó seriamente que aquello ella no lo merecía. Había cometido un error al aceptarlo esa noche, había tomado una pésima decisión y ahora debía asumir la consecuencia y sobrellevar su orgullo malherido. Pero no permitiría que se repitiera, cuando el reptil de bata blanca terminó de ponerle un vendaje y que Teeb le diera unas monedas, comprando su silencio. Decidió en alejarse, en irse y olvidar todo lo que le hacía mal:

Él.

No sería su burla nunca más. Volvió a su nave y se dio un baño, se colocó su uniforme, tomó una fruta y fue en dirección al salón de trono. Cuando llegó al pasillo real, pudo ver a lo lejos al grupo saliendo del salón y tuvo que practicar su cara de póker. No solo porque no quería ver al príncipe, también porque ver a la delicada y elegante princesa cerca de él, le afectó. Reconoció los celos y se maldijo mil veces, él la había insultado en diferentes formas y ¿Lo celaba? ¿Es que era imbécil? Definitivamente debía irse de allí. Aceleró el paso y antes de llegar en frente del grupo, estos se detuvieron y la quedaron viendo. No miró a nadie, solo se concentró en el Rey—Necesito hablar con usted—dijo rígida. El hombre que era tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente al príncipe le frunció el ceño, pudo ver la vergüenza en sus ojos que seguramente sintió porque una simple subordinada le hablara de ese modo, pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba de lo que pudiera pensar la realeza saiyajin.

—Ahora no—dijo cortante y quiso seguir su camino, pero ella no lo permitiría, él la tendría que escuchar sí o sí.

—Será breve—cuando el Rey accedió a su demanda, no prestó atención a nada más. Respiró con más calma y siguió al saiyajin alto sin mirar a nadie. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, como le había dicho antes, sería breve. El monarca no alcanzó a caminar tres metros cuando ella habló y escupió lo que tenía atorado en su garganta.

—Me iré del planeta—el saiyajin detuvo su paso, los segundos pasaron y cuando empezó a impacientarse por su silencio continuó—venía a informarle, creo que es lo mínimo que merece saber.

—… ¿Mínimo?—preguntó con indignación volteando a verla— ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Eso que dije—respondió alzando la barbilla—me iré, no quiero seguir viviendo en su planeta.

—Tú no puedes decidir eso—gruñó el saiyajin acercándose lentamente—te he alojado en mi palacio, protegido y ¿Piensas marcharte? ¿Así sin más?—preguntó mirándola con rabia. Bulma frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos en puños, intentando contenerse.

— ¿Protegerme? ¡Si solo se han aprovechado de mí!—gritó perdiendo la calma—y claro que puedo decidirlo, es mi vida y usted ni nadie me dirá que hacer—exclamó dándose la vuelta para irse.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —gritó el rey haciéndola sobresaltarse. Su voz resonó en el cuarto y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante su tono demandante— ¡No te irás! Tú no te irás a ningún lado, no lo permitiré—sentenció apuntándola con un dedo—te puse un escolta, no dejé que nadie te tocara y ¿Niegas que te he protegido? ¡Mocosa malagradecida!

— ¡Eso no es proteger! ¡Es cuidar lo que le conviene! Violada y maltratada no les servía a su imperio, solo cuidó sus intereses ¡No me venga con esa mierda!—chilló sorprendiendo al Rey, pero no pudo evitarlo y dejó salir todo lo que tenía para decir—estoy harta de usted, de su reino y su planeta. No trabajaré ni un día más para usted, ¡No! Eso no es trabajar, porque si lo fuera me pagarían por ello—dijo tan rápido que no notó al príncipe ingresar al cuarto, solo oyó su voz.

— ¡PADRE!—Bulma mordió su labio inferior. Sintió su pecho oprimirse, no quería verlo ni mucho menos escucharlo. Lo miró de soslayo y rodó los ojos molesta.

—Lo que faltaba—susurró agotada. Era fácil enfrentarse al Rey, porque solo estaba molesta con él por los combates y sus abusos de poder, pero con Vegeta la cosa era diferente. Sentía que lo odiaba, y a la vez lo amaba y eso la molestaba y la hacía sentir idiota. Además, no podía dejar pasar la humillación que le había hecho sentir esa mañana y en el aula médica.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así?—una puta para ti, un ratón de laboratorio para tu padre, quiso responder. Pero solo pudo mirarlo, y verlo fue rememorar todo lo que le hizo, los besos, las palabras dulces, las atenciones, los insultos, su desprecio, su humillación y el dinero que le dio por todas las veces que la cogió esa noche, y el rencor fue instantáneo. Hubiera querido que con su mirada poder decirle cuanto lo detestaba, poder decirle que el idiota era él por tratar así a la única persona que lo amaba de verdad y no ella por haber confiado en ese amor para entregarse—lárgate, antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte vivir—miró al rey, luego al príncipe. Ahí estaban, ambos hombres que una vez quiso tanto y ahora solo quería alejarse de ambos. Él jamás fue un padre-se dijo al mirar al rey- solo un empleador aprovechador e interesado. Él jamás fue mi novio-pensó al mirar al príncipe-solo un idiota que quería sexo, y ahora soy una puta más en su lista.

Sintió ganas de llorar.

Volteó rápidamente y salió del salón. Caminó a paso rápido, sentía sus ojos arder y solo podía pensar en huir, en salir de allí y no volver a verlos. Pero el pensarlo también le dolía, porque aunque no quisiera asumirlo, ella estimaba al Rey, y a Vegeta lo amaba. Tenía rabia con ella más que en contra de ellos, por ser ingenua y dejar que aquello que sentía creciera.

Pasó la tarde en su nave, no quiso volver al laboratorio-se tomó el día sin consultarle a nadie-aun no podía irse del planeta, debía organizar una ruta de viaje antes de marcharse. Sabía que podía tener problemas por tomarse esas atribuciones, pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba de lo que tuvieran que decirle. En cierta manera se sentía un poco rebelde, como si estuviera haciéndole un berrinche a su padre y se repetía mil veces que dejara de ver al Rey como su padre porque no lo era y nunca lo sería.

Se dio otro baño, uno para relajarse. Echó aromatizantes y esencias, y por un momento se preguntó porque aquello seguía funcionando y no los anticonceptivos que su madre guardó para ella. De solo recordarlo le daba rabia, porque hacerlo era revivir aquella escena en el aula médica. Miró su brazo sin vendajes y suspiró, se le habían formado pequeños hematomas alrededor de la herida que hizo el reptil-había sido bastante brusco-pero al menos estaba protegida de embarazos no deseados por un buen tiempo, _de mestizos no deseados_. Sus ojos zafiro miraron como el agua caía en su tina, su cuerpo desnudo se estremecía de vez en cuando. Giró la llave y se hundió en el agua tibia. Su nariz se invadió de las esencias y queriendo calmar cualquier rabia o sentimientos confusos y dañinos, cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en el mármol de la bañera. Se quedó dormida minutos más tarde. Despertó cuando el agua estaba fría, restregó sus ojos con su mano y se puso de pie con pereza.

Al salir del cuarto de baño miró la hora, aun no anochecía. Se secó y vistió con un pantalón corto y una remera ajustada. Iba a prepararse algo de comer cuando el timbre sonó; dejó el pocillo vacío en la mesa y aguardó unos segundos. Tragó saliva con dificultad y pensó en su invitado, si dejarlo o no entrar. Si atender o no atender. No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, y tenía la impresión de que podría ser el mismísimo príncipe quien estuviera allí a la espera. Pero su idea pronto se disipó, porque el timbre no volvió a sonar-esa insistencia característica de él no se dejó sentir-suspiró, aliviada y decepcionada. Aunque lo negara, siempre estaba esa ilusión tonta de que fuera Vegeta quien la iba a ver. Caminó hacia la entrada de la nave, y como si aún no se convenciera que el príncipe no estaba allí, comenzó a arreglarse el cabello mientras presionaba el botón. Se maldijo por su comportamiento, y cuando la puerta se deslizó por completo aún tenía el ceño arrugado y recibió a su invitado con cara de pocos amigos.

—… ¿Hola?—Bulma intentó sonreír al saiyajin silencioso, pero le costaba— ¿Sigues molesta?

—No… no lo estoy—comentó desviando la mirada—poco a poco se aparecen ¿Eh? ¿Acaso tenían miedo?—preguntó acusadora.

—… ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó él sin dejar de mirarla. Bulma lo miró unos segundos y negó. Broly agachó la mirada, culpable y confuso. Entendía a la chica, le habían ocultado algo que era importante para ella.

—Salgamos—el saiyajin levantó la mirada sorprendido al escucharla pero la joven ya había entrado a su nave—iré por una chamarra y mis capsulas.

Mientras buscaba su bolsito, pensaba que lo mejor era salir a respirar aire puro un rato ¿Y qué mejor compañía que la de Broly? Minutos más tarde, ella en su avioneta y él volando, se dirigieron al _Bosque de los gigantes_. Sus ojos zafiro miraron maravillada como el crepúsculo invadido por tonos rojizos envolvía el planeta. Los arboles enormes se veían pequeños desde la altura, miró hacia el lado y por un momento envidió a su amigo que podía sentir la brisa en su rostro en total y absoluta libertad. Aparcó cerca del lago, no se molestó en capsular su avioneta. Se bajó sin problema del transporte y respiró profundamente mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía.

—Pareces preocupada—comentó el saiyajin.

—… Sí—asintió mientras se sentaba en la hierba alta—han sido días complicados—comenzó a jugar con las hojas mientras miraba el reflejo del lago. Sintió sus ojos escocerse, sabía que las lágrimas podían salir en cualquier momento pero no quería. No quería más llanto ni penas aunque se sintiera mal, muy mal—no estoy molesta con ustedes.

—… Entendíamos si lo estabas—dijo él encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de admirarla. El viento mecía su cabello suavemente, dándole un aire misterioso y bello que a él le fascinaba— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Luces seria y melancólica.

—Siempre sabes qué me pasa—dijo sonriendo mientras volteaba a verlo—eres muy callado pero siempre te la pasas observándonos a todos.

—No—negó el serio saiyaijn—solo a ti—Bulma abrió la boca para responder, pero nada salió de sus labios. Se quedó viéndolo, allí, a su amigo más amable y preocupado y no pudo ni supo qué decir ante ello. Miró hacia el lago, intentando pensar, buscar alguna respuesta porque sabía que lo que él decía no era mentira. Broly no era un mal chico, y sus palabras le plantearon algo que jamás pensó. Ella no era tonta, Broly estaba interesado en ella y recién lo notaba. Poco a poco, recordó cada detalle del saiyajin y se dijo ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega? Ah claro, siendo novia del príncipe no se preocupó de nadie más. Solo era ella y él. Ahora se sentía un poco culpable, había dejado de lado a sus amigos apenas comenzó a salir con él. Ya no hacían juntas en su nave, solo en algún bar y la relación del grupo fue cambiando de modo discreto— ¿No debí decir aquello?

—No es eso—negó ella mientras abrazaba sus piernas—es que no me di cuenta antes, y me sentí mal por eso…—susurró con un hilo de voz.

—No quiero que te sientas mal—Bulma sonrió sin ánimos. Era extraño, porque a pesar de que Broly era muy directo con sus palabras, su rostro no demostraba expresión alguna y aun así, lo sentía más demostrativo que Vegeta. Quizá porque el saiyajin serio no tenía vergüenza en asumir que ella le preocupaba. Con eso en mente, la joven volteó hacia él. Miró su rostro cuadrado, su cabello largo y espeso. Sus ojos serenos y su mirada triste ¿Por qué no había visto antes que Broly era atractivo? Una mueca de molestia se formó en sus labios, debió fijarse en alguno de sus amigos, no en él. Pero quizá fue por esa misma razón. A sus amigos los veía como familia, a Vegeta no. El amor que sentía por Vegeta era de compañeros y de hombre y mujer, por Broly era nada más que amistad y hermandad, así como lo sentía con Raditz, Kakarotto y Cauli. A pesar de sus palabras, era inevitable sentirse mal. Tragó saliva con dificultad, él pareció notar su malestar y no tardó en intentar hacerla sentir mejor—no te dije esto para que te sientas mal…

—Lo sé—dijo con un hilo de voz. Miró sus ojos negros, luego sus labios y se dijo, que no sería malo intentar algo nuevo. Y así lo hizo. Se inclinó levemente hacia él, el joven no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó quieto en su lugar. Bulma besó sus labios con experiencia, el saiyajin en cambio no sabía qué hacer. La científica guío un beso gentil y lento, que dejó al saiyajin en completa confusión y expectación. Y a ella más hundida en su mierda que antes. Se separó con rapidez—lo siento…—susurró avergonzada. Arrepentida y con culpa.

— ¿Qué… que fue eso?—preguntó asombrado por las sensaciones nuevas— ¿Costumbre… terrícola?

—Si—se puso de pie rápidamente y apenada volteó dándole la espalda—lo siento, no debí hacerlo—el saiyajin no tardó en seguirla, la diferencia de altura hacía que ella se viera pequeñita cerca de él. Apoyó su mano fuerte en su hombro menudo y ella volteó hacia él, pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas—yo… creí que podía intentarlo, ver si sentía algo.

— ¿Y?—preguntó él. Ella negó—ya veo…—asintió sin sonreír ni enojarse—siempre he sabido que no me ves de la misma forma—Bulma sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazó. Broly rodeó su cintura con sus manos y la apegó a su cuerpo, era la misma fuerza o quizás menos que usaba Vegeta pero se sentía tan diferente. Ese calor que él le provocaba estaba dormido. Bulma se dijo que, hubiera sido mucho más fácil enamorarse de Broly, si hubiera tenido que decidir lo hubiera preferido así— ¿Estás interesada en alguien más?

—Sí—asintió ella escondiendo su rostro en su pecho duro—lo lamento—no se dijeron más.

Cuando él la escoltó hasta el palacio, se despidieron fugazmente. Bulma sintió que a pesar de que él parecía habérselo tomado con calma-como siempre-no se sentía del todo así. Jugó con la capsula entre sus manos sin mirar a nadie, entró al castillo pensando seriamente que lo mejor era irse cuanto antes. Se debatía en si hablarlo o no con sus amigos, sentía que lo merecían pero a la vez no quería alargar lo inevitable ni hacer de aquello una situación más compleja de lo que era. Le resultaba todo tan complicado. Suspiró agotada y se concentró en el camino de regreso a su nave-hogar. La noche ya había caído cuando habían llegado al palacio, los pasillos estaban iluminados con luces amarillas que regalaban un juego de sombras siniestras que le daban escalofríos. Apresuró el paso, oyó música del ala principal y pudo suponer que seguían con sus comidas y celebraciones bobas por sus estúpidos y feos invitados. Su ceño se arrugó al pensar en ellos, al pensar en ella… en la princesa de pelo rojo. Era bonita, pero no más que ella. Pero parecía obediente, seguramente eso le gustaría a Vegeta. Sacudió su cabeza al pensarlo y se apresuró en volver a su nave.

Se extrañó al no ver a Teeb, desde que la había llevado al aula médica que no lo veía. Se encogió de hombros y antes de llegar a la rampa oyó pasos detrás de ella. Volteó rápidamente y no necesitó de luz para reconocer esa melena flameante. Sintió su corazón oprimirse, su cuerpo respondió de inmediato al verlo allí, pero se recordó lo enojada e indignada que estaba con él y se calmó— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó molesta.

— ¿Por qué me hablas así?—preguntó sereno. Bulma frunció el ceño al oírlo y bufó dándose la vuelta— ¿Estás molesta conmigo?—la joven presionó el botón de la puerta y volteó hacia él otra vez, realmente parecía no saber qué le pasaba y eso la sorprendía hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Y lo preguntas?—la puerta se deslizó lentamente y así, la luz del interior de la nave poco a poco los bañó. Bulma desvió la mirada al verlo con su uniforme formal-lucía siempre tan atractivo, pero cuando llevaba su capa y armadura con insignia real le parecía más excitante que otras veces-entró a su nave sabiendo que él la seguiría—me amenazas con matarme y ahora estás aquí preguntándome si estoy enojada…

—Mi padre iba a golpearte—se defendió él entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí presionando el botón que tan bien conocía— ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba esperándote hace un buen rato—dijo con recelo. Bulma frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la cocina, recordando que no había comido nada antes de que Broly llegara. Buscó entre sus cajones y él la siguió, esperando alguna respuesta. El príncipe la miró con suspicacia, guardó silencio esperando por una respuesta y a su vez, tratando de calmarse. Cuando se dijo que iría a verla, tenía claro que debía ir tranquilo y con disposición, no quería llegar a los gritos como lo había hecho su padre. Y era ese el principal motivo de su visita, su supuesta partida. Supuso que podía encontrarla de malhumor, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera de ese modo. Sin embargo, ver su postura y escuchar su tono de voz frío y mecánico lo hizo asumir rápidamente que ella estaba molesta y mucho— ¿Bulma?

—No es asunto tuyo—respondió mientras sacaba unas galletas de un cajón—y si fueras tan amable, me gustaría que te vayas—dijo mordaz levantando la mirada hacia él. Vegeta frunció el ceño y no pudo contenerse más. No solo por su actitud, también por lo que ella le causaba. Su aroma lo empezaba a marear y no era malo, para nada. Quería acercarse, tocarla y besarla pero no era tonto y sabía que si lo hacía, ella probablemente se lo comería vivo.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?—preguntó acercándose y ya no estaba tranquilo como antes—después de lo de anoche pensé que—

— ¡¿Pensaste qué?!—lo interrumpió alzando la voz y golpeando el paquete de galletas en la mesa, haciendo que estas se molieran y que el príncipe se sobresaltara por su reacción— ¿Pensaste que podías venir otra vez y follarme como te dieran ganas y luego marcharte dejándome sola como si fuera otra más de tus putas? ¿AH?—Vegeta se quedó mudo. Su temperamento lo dejó sin palabras; observó su ceño arrugado, sus mejillas sonrojadas por rabia y su pecho subir y bajar por respirar agitada y no sabía si lanzarse a besarla o a regañarla por hablarle así. Pero se contuvo, tragó saliva y caminó acercándose más, la joven al verlo levantó las galletas y lo apuntó con ellas, impidiendo que avanzara un paso más—ni te me acerques _príncipe_ —murmuró rechinando los dientes.

—No tengo putas—dijo frunciéndole el ceño, su cola se desenredó lentamente de su cintura y los ojos zafiro de la humana se distrajeron unos segundos al ver el rabo ondeante—y tú no eres una pu—

—Cállate—volvió a interrumpirlo—ya me lo has dicho antes ¿No? E incluso anoche, después de todo lo que pasó—su voz se entrecortó en ese momento, y el príncipe pudo reconocer la angustia en su rostro. No sabía que había hecho, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que la había hecho sentir mal, muy mal— ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me diste ese dinero?... ¡Como una puta! Y encima ni siquiera contestabas mis… ¡Qué me importa!—exclamó avergonzada por exponerse. Sus ojos negros que la miraban extrañados la apenaron. Volteó evitando su mirada penetrante y abrió el paquete de galletas sin ganas de comer—ya vete.

—Pero… ese fue el trato—susurró confundido. La vio sacar una galleta y luego tirarla a la mesa cuando lo oyó, iba a continuar pero al verla ocultar su rostro con sus manos y romper en llanto, se paralizó. Sus hombros menudos se sacudían a cada minuto, y sabía que intentaba parar de llorar pero no lo conseguía. Su llanto poco a poco se volvió más intenso, la oía murmurar algo pero no lograba entenderla— ¿Bulma?—se atrevió a preguntar. No sabía qué podía estar mal con ella, y no tenía idea si era su culpa o de su padre o ambos, pero no quería verla así. Y el principal motivo no era porque podía arruinar una noche de pasión, no. Era porque no quería que estuviera triste, simplemente eso. Caminó hacia ella lentamente, como si cualquier movimiento pudiera alertar a la bestia salvaje, pero solo era su ex novia que no paraba de sollozar. Movió su mano hasta su hombro pero apenas lo tocó ella se escurrió y volteó hacia él mirándolo con rabia.

— ¡No me toques!—chilló alejándose, pero él no se lo permitió. Molesto, tomó su mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo, la joven en contra de su decisión terminó abrazando su pecho y él la apretó con sus brazos impidiendo su escape— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Cálmate!—le exigió perdiendo la paciencia. Él no solía tratar con emociones tan fuertes, y rara vez tuvo que soportar los llantos de ella, pero esta vez quería hacerlo, pero le era difícil—no quise hacerte sentir como una puta…—susurró mientras sus manos presionaban su espalda en contra de su pecho—sé que dije cosas… que pudieron herirte, pero estaba molesto—susurró apenado al reconocer su culpa, para ese entonces el llanto de la joven comenzó a amainar—jamás he pensado que lo seas… te di esas unidades monetarias porque eso te dije que haría ¿No?—ella no respondió— ¿Eso te dije, no?—insistió, pero ella nuevamente no dijo nada. Suspiró agotado, él no servía para esas cosas, pero por ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, no solo para evitar que pensara esas cosas, no solo para que lo aceptara esa noche, no solo para que dejara de estar molesta, no solo para convencerla de que no lo dejara—necesitabas esa cantidad ¿Por qué te enojas ahora?

—Las necesitaba por tu culpa—gimoteó contra su pecho, él se alejó un poco para poder oírla con claridad—boicoteaste mi proyecto…—le reprochó.

—…Sí—reconoció con culpa, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por la vergüenza—estaba molesto…—susurró desviando la mirada—también dijiste cosas desagradables—dijo acusador.

—Sí—asintió la joven desviando la mirada—también estaba molesta—se quedaron así, abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro. Avergonzados y aliviados por hablar, porque el día se les había hecho eterno sin el otro—… pero me sentí mal—siguió la joven, Vegeta volteó hacia ella para prestarle total atención—no estabas en la mañana y luego no contestaste ni mis llamadas ni mensajes…

—No despertabas—murmuró él mientras subía una de sus manos por su espalda, provocándole un escalofrío—estabas cansada—Bulma desvió la mirada ¿Estaba siendo paranoica? Quería seguir molesta con él, pero sus palabras y tratos empezaban a calmarla ¡Y no quería eso!—estuve todo el día con los hadianos y mi padre, no podía contestarte. Pero envíe a Teeb.

—Uhm—suspiró ya más calmada, él lo notó por lo que dejó de hacer presión con sus manos y ella aprovechó esa instancia para alejarse de él—no era como quería que pasaran las cosas…—susurró sin pensarlo.

—… Tampoco yo—reconoció sin mirarla.

Bulma miró las galletas molidas y las migajas, no tenía apetito. Sin decir una palabra caminó hacia la salida, sabía que él la seguiría y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Era consciente de que si dejaba que él la tocara, volverían a hacerlo y no quería, en el fondo no quería. Había pensado mucho y se puso en muchas situaciones, y en todas daba el mismo resultado cuando pensaba sobre ellos y su relación: no tenían futuro juntos. No estaba dispuesta a ser una más, a ser la amante mientras él preñaba alguna saiyajin o princesa y ella se cuidaba de no darle mestizos. No era lo que quería para ella. Llegó a su cuarto y se desplomó en su cama desordenada, sintió todo su cuerpo pesado, como si todo el cansancio del día y la noche anterior le hubiera golpeado de repente. El príncipe la recorrió con la mirada, se fijó en su cintura pequeña, su perfecto trasero y sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, iba a tocar su cadera cuando ella lo detuvo con sus palabras—es mejor que te vayas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—sonó decepcionado, lo sabía pero no pudo evitarlo. Así se sentía. Además, él creyó que ya habían solucionado todos los conflictos de ellos, que habían vuelto a ser novios.

—No volveré a dormir contigo—susurró girando el rostro para evitar mirarlo, abrazó su almohada y suspiró—me hace mal…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó confundido. Ella siempre lo confundía y estaba más extraña que nunca— ¿Es por eso que te quieres ir?—preguntó obviando el nudo en su garganta que se formó al decirlo en voz alta. Estuvo toda la tarde intentando asimilarlo, entender y pensar en los porque ella quería irse, o si realmente pensaba hacerlo. Aparte de todo lo que le había dicho a su padre, jamás pensó que lo de ellos fuera un problema pero después de-según él-haber aclarado sus discusiones, y aun así verla con esa actitud empezó a pensarlo. A pensar que era su culpa de que ella quisiera irse, que se había ganado aquello. Y dolía, dolía como nunca. Ella nuevamente le hacía sentir extraño, y no podía culparla, tampoco a sí mismo. Era extraño, después de haber estado juntos la noche anterior, que ya no cuestionaba en esencia lo que pasaba entre ellos, solo se quedaba en lo que sentían y se sentía bien estar dentro de ella, se sentía bien estar con ella. Y no quería perder eso.

—No. Bueno sí, pero no solo por eso—susurró avergonzada—estoy cansada de que se aprovechen de mí. Tu padre piensa que con amarrarme a un saiyajin, es mi obligación quedarme. Y yo no quiero a ningún saiyajin ni amarrarme a este planeta—antes pensó que dolía que se quisiera ir, ahora no sabía qué clase de dolor sentía al oírla. ¿No quería a ningún saiyajin? De pronto palideció, ella no quería estar con él ¿Qué podía hacer? Debía irse, dejar de humillarse pero su cuerpo no se movía—solo a ti… y no podemos estar juntos—y el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Contuvo el aliento y el suspiro que quiso escapar de alivio, pero ella tenía más que decir por lo que guardó silencio sin mover un músculo—no quiero ser tu puta.

—No eres una puta—murmuró recostándose a su lado. Su mano, titubeante, tocó su cintura. Ambos sintieron calor ante el contacto—deja de decir eso…

—Te acostaste con otras. Yo solo fui eso, una más—susurró con amargura—no quiero eso para mí. No hay nada aquí para mí. No me quedaré, ni por ti ni por nadie.

—…—quitó su mano de su cintura como si lo hubiera quemado. Sentía que sus palabras eran una despedida y no le gustaba. Algo le empujaba a que fuera sincero pero le costaba, se sentía inseguro, su calma lo inquietaba. Sentía que dijera lo que dijera, ella no se quedaría y no quería exponerse por nada seguro—no follé por gusto con otras. Y eso se acabó.

—No quiero saberlo—se apresuró en responder—de todos modos, no pienso ser una más. Tienes a esa princesa, yo no seré tu amante—soltó mordaz.

—No tengo a nadie—gruñó molesto con el giro de la discusión—ella no será mi mujer, no aceptaré ese compromiso. Ya te lo dije anoche ¿No? No he aceptado nada—soltó con rabia mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—No solo se trata de tu y yo—respondió sin voltear a verlo—estoy cansada de que se aprovechen de mis inventos y—

—Mi padre cambiará eso—se apresuró en interrumpirla. Bulma volteó hacia él curiosa al oírlo y el príncipe celebró mentalmente por fin al verla un poco más receptiva a sus palabras—no le dejé venir a hablar contigo hoy, estaban alterados. No sé cómo puedes decir que te tratan mal, si haces lo que quieres con mi padre- _y conmigo_ -en fin, te traerá propuestas para que te quedes—murmuró serio desviando la mirada.

Bulma observó su rostro inexpresivo. Sabía que estaba allí para pedirle que no se fuera, o al menos eso quería creer. Pero por una vez, no quería quedarse con eso, con lo que creía. Quería oírlo de su propia boca y sobre todo, quería saber si él la amaba a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho y dicho, por eso-sintió su estómago revolverse de solo pensarlo-soltó sin titubear, casi vomitándolo, lo que la llenaba de culpa—besé a Broly.

Y el silencio los envolvió.

Agachó la mirada avergonzada, vio como el príncipe se ponía de pie con una máscara de frialdad dibujada en su rostro, su cuerpo tenso y su cola rígida. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo, porque ellos no tenían una relación formal y es más, si se sintió mal en el momento fue por usar a Broly para algo así como desquitarse. Pero allí, al verlo tan sereno y hasta amable, le hizo sentir mal. Como si no mereciera sus palabras cuando sabía que merecía eso y más. Él había sido un completo imbécil con ella, y bastaban palabras suaves y caricias para olvidar lo que le había dicho y hecho antes, y no quería olvidar. No quería perdonarlo tan fácilmente, no quería arriesgarse por una relación que no tenía pies ni cabeza. Ella lo amaba pero ¿Y él? ¿Él la amaba? ¿La amaba a pesar de haber besado a otro, podía perdonar algo tan simple quizá, pero tan grave para él que era un hombre posesivo y egoísta? Su huida le dijo que no. Lo vio salir de su dormitorio y cerró sus ojos, se derrumbó en la cama y abrazó la almohada.

Quería dormir y no despertar.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Dio un brinco en su cama al sentir el timbre de su nave. Su corazón latió con fuerza y respiró agitada mirando la pared. Secó la saliva de su barbilla y boca con su mano y giró sobre su puesto, desorientada miró su dormitorio y comprobó las luces del alba que se colaban por los ventanales. Apenas amanecía. El timbre volvió a sonar y se puso de pie con pereza, sacudió su cabello y notó que se había quedado dormida con la ropa del día anterior y que ni siquiera se había acostado debajo de las cobijas. Realmente había sido un día agotador… levantó el aparato y habló aun un poco dormida— ¿Quién es?—se oyó un carraspeó detrás de la línea, pasaron unos segundos y oyó una voz de hombre pero el murmullo no logró descifrarlo— ¿Quién?

—Yo—el simple monosílabo bastó para reconocer la voz del Rey. Frunció el ceño al escucharlo, pero su mente trabajó rápido y le recordó toda la plática-discusión con Vegeta, y supo el porqué estaba allí. Rápidamente colgó el dispositivo y trotó hacia la entrada de su nave, moría de ganas por saber qué broma le diría el monarca. Seguía recelosa con él, era imposible no estarlo. Se había decepcionado de él y a diferencia de Vegeta, a él no lo conocía tanto y lo idealizó más de la cuenta. Al llegar a la entrada, presionó el botón y bostezando recibió al Rey. Ni siquiera lo saludó—… Yo…—el rey esperó verla calmada o más receptiva a hablar, pero solo vio a una joven desaliñada, con sueño y algo desinteresada. Su cabello estaba desordenado y las marcas de las sábanas en su rostro, tosió nervioso y desvió la mirada—vengo a hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo—dijo expectante. No lo invitó a pasar, quería que él notara su indiferencia. Vio como el monarca fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada, sonrió con disimulo al reconocer gestos de Vegeta cuando se avergonzaba. Notó dos cosas, que el Rey era orgulloso y que le apenaba reconocer sus errores, por ende, le era difícil estar allí. Estaban solos los dos. Supuso que no quiso que nadie más presenciara lo que fuera que le diría, eso aumentaba su curiosidad— ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme?

—Sé que ayer perdimos la calma—reconoció sin mirarla mientras movía su pie nerviosamente y la punta de su cola se sacudía inquieta. Bulma abrió los ojos, sorprendida al notarlo; desde que lo conocía que jamás había visto el rabo del Rey moverse—pero después de pensarlo, llegué a una conclusión que puede favorecernos a ambos—miró a la joven y la vio atenta, tragó saliva y desvió la mirada—sé que no puedo retenerte, que puedes irte si realmente así lo quieres. No puedo obligarte—susurró molesto—por lo que, para que te quedes, he decidido hacer unos cambios…—esperó que la joven preguntara o dijera algo, pero solo había silencio. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada otra vez—te nombraré directora del departamento tecnológico, y serán reconocido tus méritos y avances—volvió a mirarla, pero no vio emoción alguna y eso le desconcertó—se te remunerará, por supuesto.

— ¿Y lo de los combates?—preguntó seria. El Rey suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, ella alzó una ceja y lo imitó—eso sigue igual ¿No?

—Ya di mi palabra, no puedo cambiarlo—gruñó molesto—pero sé que los cachorros de Bardock se inscribieron y los otros chicos—movió su mano en un gesto despreocupado—haré que las cosas sean más sencillas para ellos, aumentaré las posibilidades de que alguno de ellos gane. ¿Te parece?

—Tengo que pensarlo—dijo con rapidez. El Rey contuvo la respiración y las ganas de gritarle y contó mentalmente hasta diez y asintió.

—Ahora me iré a un comité…

—No me iré sin avisarle—respondió ella. El saiyajin asintió y más derrotado y con las esperanzas casi nulas-pensó que ella amaría esos cambios y diría de inmediato que no se iría-dio la media vuelta.

—Puedes acompañarme si quieres…—susurró volteando levemente hacia ella.

— ¿A dónde?—preguntó curiosa.

—Al comité—dijo sonriéndole—no tendrán misiones estos meses, por lo que no habrá problema si vienes. Es un asteroide en movimiento, con tecnología bastante peculiar—evitó sonreír más de la cuenta al verla exclamar entusiasmada al oírlo—pensé que te gustaría, nos vamos ahora. Apresúrate, te esperaré en la zona de despegue.

Bulma no tuvo tiempo de responder, no solo porque su imaginación se había elevado hasta el cielo al escuchar sobre el asteroide, sino que también por su invitación. Era primera vez que saldría del planeta como si fueran vacaciones y encima con el Rey. Pensó que quizá, realmente el padre del príncipe quería cambiar las cosas con ella y hacerla sentir cómoda. Y la idea le gustaba. Corrió de vuelta a su dormitorio, se bañó rápidamente y vistió con su uniforme rojo, la falda roja con pantys medias negras, agarró una mochila y echó unas cuantas capsulas, peinó su cabello a toda prisa y se colocó un cintillo igual de rojo que su falda y remera ajustada. Lo último en tomar de su nave fue su pistola láser y su comunicador. Salió de su nave y se estremeció al sentir la brisa matutina, no recordaba haberse levantado tan temprano, ni para las misiones porque en el último tiempo le pedía a Vegeta que no se fueran tan temprano y él siempre le daba en el gusto. Frunció el ceño al recordarlo; salir del planeta y no verlo le haría bien sobre todo después de lo que le había dicho…

Se colocó la mochila al hombro y se apresuró en entrar al palacio, al menos en los pasillos no correría tanto frío. Envió un mensaje a sus amigos, avisándoles que no estaría y que regaran sus plantas. Sonrió al pensarlo, seguramente solo Broly iría a hacerlo. Pensar en el saiyajin la inquietó. Se había disculpado con él pero sentía que no había sido suficiente. De pronto pensaba que no hacía más que cometer errores, uno tras otro. Suspiró. Caminó a paso rápido, no quería que la regañaran por tardarse. A pesar de que le había dicho al Rey que lo pensaría, ya tenía su respuesta. Pero no desaprovecharía ese trato que le quería dar, podía suponer que estaría más atento con ella y quería que por una vez la trataran como lo merecía.

Al llegar a la zona de despegue, vio que no había ninguna otra nave en el puerto aparte de la _Nodriza_ que ella misma creó. A pesar de ser una nave construida por ella, jamás la había usado. _Nodriza_ era una nave imitación a la suya. La diferencia era su tamaño y velocidad, tenía más cuartos para soldados y estaba también la opción de hibernación por habitaciones. Pero una nave de ese tamaño necesitaba atención diaria por lo que era muy poco probable que se utilizara. Algunos soldados la quedaron viendo cuando comenzó a subir por la rampa, les frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo mucho les gritó— ¿Qué? ¡El rey me invitó!—exclamó de malhumor.

—Ya lo sabemos…—gruñó uno desviando la mirada. Les sonrió con soberbia y sacudió su cabello con su mano alzando su barbilla, dejando ver su vanidad en un simple gesto.

Entró a la nave con una sonrisa de victoria-por ese tonto encontrón con los soldados que siempre custodiaban el portón de la sala de trono y con los que siempre discutía-pero su sonrisa titubeó cuando vio al príncipe sentado en frente del panel de control y a la princesa platicándole. Su cuerpo se tensó. No solo porque pensó que descansaría de él unos días, el verlo con ella la impactó en cierto aspecto. Vegeta miraba a la princesa y la escuchaba con atención, y algo ardió en su interior. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de pura rabia, su pecho quemaba y dolía y sus piernas temblaron— ¡Bulma!—volteó hacia el Rey quien miraba unos documentos no muy lejos de los príncipes—entra ya, lleven sus cosas a su dormitorio—parpadeó confundida y un pequeño ser amarillo se le acercó. Bulma observó confusa al pequeñito extraterrestre que le pedía sus cosas en silencio. Entregó su mochila algo dudosa y vio como el chiquito ser se perdía por los pasillos—ven acá.

— ¿Qué era eso?—preguntó sin dejar de mirar hacia el ser que llevaba su mochila.

—Son Peridotithos—contestó un hombre alto y delgado de piel rosa, Bulma lo reconoció—soy el emperador Loih—saludó el hombre con cortesía fingida. La princesa al oír a su padre levantó la mirada y miró a la recién llegada. Sus ojos verde jade observaron cada detalle de la humana, que sin dejar de parpadear miraba a su padre.

—Yo soy la princesa Amathys—dijo sonriéndole. Bulma volteó hacia ella y asintió. No pudo decir nada. Su garganta estaba seca de los celos que sentía, miró hacia el príncipe que la ignoraba-como siempre lo hacía en público-pero sabía que está vez no actuaba. Esta vez realmente no la tomaba en cuenta, o eso creía ella.

—Como les dije antes—comentó el Rey dejando los documentos a un lado. La puerta se cerró segundos después y pronto la _Nodriza_ ronroneó débilmente mientras calentaba el motor—Bulma nos acompañará al comité, ella es una brillante científica—la joven alzó una ceja mirándolo con suspicacia—ella construyó mis naves y todo el avance tecnológico de mi imperio es gracias a ella—el emperador y la princesa abrieron la boca asombrados y voltearon hacia ella. Bulma agachó la mirada avergonzada, tanto tiempo quiso ese reconocimiento que ahora que lo tenía-aunque fuera mínimo-le apenaba. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y miró hacia el príncipe quien lo sorprendió mirándola, pero el saiyajin desvió la mirada rápidamente al verse sorprendido.

—Vaya, es muy joven—dijo el emperador. La nave comenzó su despegue y los tripulantes ni siquiera sintieron el ascenso—es sorprendente…

—Sí—asintió orgulloso el Rey—ve a ver tu cuarto, más tarde comeremos.

—Oh—dijo sorprendida—empieza a gustarme esto de que me traten como un ser vivo—soltó con ironía. El Rey le frunció el ceño y ella desvió la mirada orgullosa—como sea, le dije que lo pensaría. No estoy aquí porque acepté su propuesta, así que no piense que ya me tiene comprada con estos tratos—no esperó respuesta y caminó hacia el pasillo donde el ser llamado Peridotithos se había ido.

El ser amarillo estaba de pie en la última habitación del fondo del pasaje— ¿Este es mi…?—no alcanzó a terminar de formular su pregunta cuando el pequeñito asintió entusiasmado, le abrió la puerta con eficacia y le señaló el interior con un dedo largo y curvilíneo—gracias…—murmuró al entrar. La puerta se cerró y miró por la ventanilla comprobando que el pequeño se había marchado. Suspiró y volteó hacia el cuarto.

El dormitorio medía unos tres metros cuadrados. Había una cama pequeña pegada a la pared, una ventanilla en el centro que daba al espacio. Su mochila estaba sobre un mesón. No era de lujo, pero al menos servía y no estaba en malas condiciones. Caminó hacia la ventanita y miró por el vidrio reforzado. El planeta Vegeta ya estaba bastante lejos y solo habían pasado unos minutos desde el despegue. Definitivamente su nave era una maravilla—eres excelente, _Nodriza_ —susurró sonriendo. Volteó hacia la cama y pensó en dormir un poco, después de todo el Rey la había ido a despertar bastante temprano. Antes de caminar hacia el mueble, la puerta se abrió. Miró esperando encontrarse con Peridotithos, pero en cambio vio al príncipe mirándola molesto, muy molesto. Jadeó sorprendida, no solo por verlo allí cuando lo único que quería era no verlo, también porque su padre andaba cerca y en la misma nave y el saiyajin allí estaba, en frente de ella sin pensar en que podían sorprenderlos hablando.

El príncipe entró al cuarto y cerró rápidamente la puerta y caminó hacia ella, sus pasos resonaron en la cerámica y ella sin pensarlo dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con el mueble que impidió su huida disimulada— ¿Qué…?—preguntó confundida. El príncipe se detuvo a centímetros de ella y exhaló con rabia, sus ojos negros no perdían detalle de su rostro y no lograba mantener su mirada, de pronto pensó que quizás ahora podía decirle lo que pensaba por haber besado a Broly, pero no conseguía preguntar o decir algo. Su presencia la había desconcertado.

— ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON ÉL!—le gritó después de unos tensos segundos silenciosos. Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida, iba a preguntar pero él no se lo permitió— ¿Te parece divertido hacerle creer que le importas y luego soltar estupideces como esas?— ¿A quién se refiere?, quiso preguntar. Pero su voz se había ido a dar un paseo y no podía responder nada ante sus palabras acusadoras—quizá él te aguante estas mierdas, pero yo no. Sé clara de una puta vez, o te vas o te quedas. Deja de hacerte la importante, él quiere tu respuesta y no tienes ningún derecho a aprovecharte de eso ¿Entendiste?—tragó saliva y se inclinó hacia delante para asegurarse que él oyera su respuesta. Obvió la cercanía que había, era más importante defenderse de sus palabras que a su parecer carecían de coherencia.

—No estoy jugando—dijo frunciéndole el ceño—y lo que pasa entre tu padre y yo no es asunto tuyo—murmuró alzando la barbilla—ve con tus amenazas a otra parte, a mí no me intimidas y si algo tiene que decirme el Rey, que venga y lo diga. No sabía que tenía abogado—gruñó desviando la mirada.

— ¿Abogado?—preguntó confundido—basta con tus mierdas—sentenció apuntándola—ve y dile si te quedarás o te vas. No toleraré que sigas jugando con sus sentimientos.

— ¿Con los de él o los tuyos?—escupió sin pensar. Y ambos se quedaron mudos y paralizados.

Vegeta la miró con rabia, pero no podía decir ni hacer nada. Aun no superaba lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y ahora le respondía con tal osadía que no tenía idea qué paso dar. Se sintió acorralado. No había dormido en toda la noche, ignorarla no bastaba porque sabía de todas formas que allí estaba por su aroma. Pero ver a su padre inquieto por culpa de sus amenazas y advertencias estúpidas lo descompensó, e hizo que toda la rabia que sintió la noche anterior se mezclara con la que le había provocado ahora y había perdido el control. Entonces estaba allí, de pie, a solo centímetros de sus labios y lo único que podía pensar era en lo imbécil que había sido al ir allí. Al exponerse a su mayor debilidad: ella. Y poner en riesgo su mayor secreto: sus sentimientos. Lo que más rabia le daba era que ella tenía razón al preguntar aquello. Había ido allí para enfrentarla por lo que le había dicho a su padre y terminó diciendo cosas que él también sentía. Terminó mezclando las cosas y ella lo había notado o quizá no y solo había sido una puta coincidencia. Al final-como tantas otras veces-se defendió con su mejor y más venenosa arma: su orgullo—mejor lárgate de una puta vez—dijo con rabia. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

—No digas tonterías—su voz lo detuvo, volteó hacia ella que lo miraba sonriéndole con superioridad—no quieres que me vaya—y perdió el control. Frunció el ceño con impotencia y se devolvió para enfrentarla, gritarle e insultarla. Dio tres pasos largos y llegó en frente de ella nuevamente y antes de hablar, ella se le acercó, se alejó hacia atrás confundido por su cambio de actitud—y no quieres perder el tiempo con excusas patéticas—susurró acercándose más mientras inclinaba su pecho haciéndolo chocar con el suyo. Se quedó paralizado por su aroma y cercanía—reconoce que me quieres tener—dijo con un hilo de voz que lo estremeció. Su cola se desanudó lentamente de su cintura y cayó casi inerte, totalmente rendida a los encantos femeninos. La primera en reconocer lo mucho que le afectaba aquella mujer. Luego fue su cuerpo, que tembló por su calor y ansió más de ella. Su miembro despertó glorioso estirando la tela de su pantalón pero no le prestó atención, solo podía mirar sus ojos felinos y perderse en ese mar que tanto lo confundía, que le hacía creer que se ahogaba o que podía gozar de su océano—reconócelo.

—N-no—susurró totalmente rendido. Solo su mente, terca y orgullosa permanecía un poco cuerda.

—Reconócelo—insistió—hazlo y me tendrás—aseguró mirando sus labios y luego sus ojos. Y el príncipe perdió el mínimo control que le quedaba.

—Si—asumió con culpa—quiero tenerte—su voz grave resonó en sus propios tímpanos, avergonzándolo pero el pudor se fue al diablo cuando ella se le lanzó a los brazos, haciéndolo olvidar cosas tan triviales como el orgullo o la dignidad… los labios de la joven devoraron los suyos hambrientos como el hambre que él sentía. No tardó en seguirle el ritmo. Sus bocas se movían frenéticas y sus lenguas se enredaban sin tregua, compartían sus salivas y eran el líquido más dulce para sus paladares.

Bulma sabía que estaba siendo inconsecuente. Pero verlo con esa actitud desafiante y furiosa le molestó. Más aun cuando hace unos minutos estaba tan sereno con la princesa. Le hizo temer, le hizo pensar que ella podía quitárselo y debía probar si eso era posible. Ahora tenía su respuesta; si Vegeta la hubiera mandado al diablo y la hubiera dejado sola en el cuarto habría perdido aquella guerra no declarada a Amathys, pero el príncipe había caído en su juego. La estaba besando, se había quedado.

Las manos del saiyajin recorrieron su cuerpo con deseo, subían y bajaban desesperadas, intentando tantear la mayor cantidad de piel. Ahuecaban su trasero y lo agarraban con rabia contenida. Ella jadeó en su boca por su intensidad, y él no quiso perder más tiempo. La empujó al primer soporte que encontró: la mesa. Bulma se subió al mueble sin pensarlo mucho haciendo que su mochila cayera al suelo-ninguno le tomó importancia-y él se quitó los guantes sin dejar de besarla. Sus manos rasposas se apoderaron de sus piernas y sin cuidado comenzaron a rasgar las pantys, ella no lo interrumpió. No era el momento cuando también quería que eso pasara. Sus manos delicadas recorrieron su espalda resguardada por su armadura, su cola se enredó en su muñeca derecha y sonrió en contra de sus labios. El príncipe no tardó en encontrar su camino hacia el interior de la joven y rápidamente liberó su miembro de su prisión de tela.

El calor era sofocante pero bajo la situación soportable. Con dos dedos, el saiyajin corrió la tela de sus bragas y con su mano libre guío su erección a su centro. Bulma le facilitó el trabajo y se meció hacia delante, haciendo encajar sus cuerpos. Él empujó y ella jadeó en su boca. Vegeta se apoderó de sus caderas y comenzó a embestirla con rudeza, la rabia y el enojo que sentía en su contra iba dirigiendo sus movimientos pélvicos, pero ella no se quejó. Como si supiera que el príncipe estaba molesto con ella y solo eso podía hacerle. Bulma mordió su labio y él gruñó en respuesta; llevó una de sus manos a su cabello ordenado y lo agarró con fuerza haciéndola gemir. Se movieron sin dejar de mirarse, desafiándose y amándose al mismo tiempo.

Sus cuerpos se mecían a un compás brusco y salvaje, por un momento la joven sintió vergüenza de estar haciendo aquello en una mesa y cuarto que no conocían y en un lugar que estaba lleno de más personas que podían ver aquello y entonces entró en la realidad—Oh dios—gimió separándose de sus labios, pero la mano sosteniendo su cabello le impidió alejarse más; Vegeta sonrió orgulloso al oírla, pensando que la estaba haciendo sentir bien—Vegeta…—gimió en un susurro—alguien puede vernos…—y el príncipe abrió los ojos igual de sorprendido que ella.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría los sacudiera. El príncipe no dejó de mover sus caderas y ella no le pidió que se alejara, se observaron sabiendo el riesgo que corrían y aun así estaban demasiado inmersos en las sensaciones que invadían sus cuerpos. Los movimientos aumentaban el goce de ambos, ella sentía como las paredes de su interior se estremecían de a poco alentándola y no tardó en sumarse al vaivén del saiyajin. Los besos, los movimientos, los agarres apasionados y las miradas intensas fueron los protagonistas de ese breve pero placentero encuentro. Él esparramó su semilla en su interior minutos más tarde y ella abrazó su cuello sin dejar de respirar profundamente y contener su gemido al llegar al placer junto con él. Sus cuerpos vibraron bajo el abrazo candente del otro. Jadearon fingiendo control, como si ahora alguien pudiera oír su respiración agitada pero no sus gemidos anteriores. Él salió de su interior respirando cansado, sentía su frente perlada de sudor y todo su cuerpo transpirado por culpa de ella, la miró con rabia, pero ver su rostro adormecido por el clímax, sus mejillas sonrojadas y todo su cabello echo un desastre porque él mismo lo quiso así, le recompensó cualquier enojo que pudo hacerle sentir antes. Se acercó para besarla y ella iba a corresponder, inclinó su rostro para juntar sus bocas pero se vieron sorprendidos cuando una voz del otro lado de la puerta los interrumpió—Bulma.

—El… Rey—susurró sin aliento la joven y paralizada por el horror. Y Vegeta la maldijo, una y mil veces.

Bulma pensó seriamente que ese viaje no había sido una buena idea después de todo. Miró presa del pánico hacia la puerta y luego al príncipe—escóndete—le pidió mientras lo empujaba y se levantaba de la mesa—ya voy—alzó la voz titubeante. Vegeta frunció el ceño y se tensó, nuevamente pasaría por una situación tan vergonzosa como esconderse, nuevamente por su culpa.

Realmente la odiaba.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: mentira Vegeta! tú la amas con tu vida! y no quieres ni sabes reconocerlo :v! xDDD ok... ehm, no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que actualicé este fic, y como ya siempre lo digo en las notas de autor xD es culpa de la tesis, bueno y del poco ánimo que he tenido estos días.

Respecto al cap, tenía varias cosas que decir pero en este momento me nublé. Siempre me pasa que después de editar no pienso xD consume mis neuronas y energía vital! es complejo escribir fic xD y aún más lo es editarlo xDDD pero es gratificante reflejar lo que está en la cabeza loca de uno, y esta es la forma que me gusta. En fin... Bulma, como ella misma lo piensa, quise darle un toque de rebeldía en este cap. Está harta de todo, de que la usen y que se aprovechen. Ella sabe de sus capacidades y ya no está dispuesta a obedecer e.é a la vez, está furiosa con Vegeta, por eso besa a Broly, para ver si puede estar con otro... pero no le resulta xd ella sabe lo que siente por Vegeta, y le molesta que él pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión con tan poco, pero es orgullosa y terca y no quiere olvidar tan fácil lo que él le hizo y dijo. Y ahí entra Amathys, que gracias a ella-movida por los celos-quiso tener relaciones con Vegeta y claro, el pobre príncipe no se negaría si está loco por ella. En cuanto a Vegeta, él está confundido y lo único que tiene claro es que no quiere perderla. No quise hacer un Vegeta más frío y cruel ¿Por qué? bueno, con esto de volver a verlo en Super me di cuenta que Vegeta no es el hombre malo ni cruel que creemos menos con la gente que él ama y protege, y Vegeta muere y pena por los suyos. En este caso, Bulma y su padre. Por eso, quise adecuar el cap a una situación donde él no se viera tan indefenso ni humillado pero a la vez receptivo y dispuesto a hacer lo posible para que ella se quedara.

El Rey, bueno el Rey... él no tiene mucho tiempo tratando con Bulma, a pesar del tiempo que ella lleva viviendo con él, no pasan siempre juntos por lo que no la conoce como lo hace el príncipe. Es normal que pierda la compostura con los arrebatos de la adolescente y por eso Vegeta logró calmarlo, porque él la estima y lo que menos quiere es hacerle daño a Bulma que se supo ganar el estima del monarca.

Bueno, les informo que el próximo capítulo es el último de ellos con esa edad, un nuevo salto de tiempo y entramos a la recta final del fic-o eso pretendo-porque tengo un final claro, pero quizás le agregue detalles o cambie cosas y no sé que rumbo siga xDD pero sé cual es el final xDDDD

Espero sus rw, quiero saber qué opinan y no comenten en la página de face que le hacen spoiler a las demás xDDDDD ajajajaja al menos no de la trama xDD

Lamento las letras extras, los errores ortográficos y todo eso... mis ojos duelen igual que mi cabeza xD

Gracias por leer y por su apoyo constante.

Nos leemos! cuídense y que pasen bonitas fiestas :)


	23. Chapter 23

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, escena para mayores de 18 años.

* * *

Capítulo 23

Nuestros sentimientos nos mueven

Rascó su bigote y miró hacia ambos lados, estaba solo. Tragó saliva, inquieto y carraspeó su garganta intentando calmar sus nervios como si fuera un chiquillo impaciente. Su pie derecho comenzó a dar golpecitos en el azulejo, los pelos de su cola cosquilleaban y sin darse cuenta comenzó a gruñir. No habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que había llamado por la joven y sentía como si hubiera estado esperando por ella desde hace horas. Oyó un golpecito desde la habitación, frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera volver a hablar escuchó unos ruidos. Miró nuevamente hacia ambos lados, intentando hacerse una idea de qué ocurría en esas cuatro paredes. Por un momento se sintió estúpido, era el Rey ¿Cómo es que la mayor autoridad estaba a la disposición de los berrinches de una extraterrestre? Molesto con la idea, decidió acelerar el asunto. Dibujó sus rasgos serios y levantó su mano empuñada para golpear la puerta sin embargo, antes de hacerlo ésta se abrió. Bulma salió de su habitación visiblemente acalorada; apenas dejó un espacio para poder pasar por la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí apoyándose en la superficie de metal. El rey alzó una ceja curioso, las mejillas de la joven estaban sonrojadas, su cabello desordenado y su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente. Iba a hablar pero entonces su nariz captó un aroma singular.

— ¿Qué es ese olor?—preguntó confundido al sentir una mezcla de acidez con una fragancia dulce y empalagosa.

— ¡Perfume!—exclamó entusiasta la joven—es que el cuarto olía a… a polvo y-y-y rocié de mi perfume por todos lados je je je ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—se apresuró en decir para desviar la atención de su habitación.

—Eh…—la miró confundido. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo no andaba bien con ella. Observó sus mejillas sonrojadas con un rubor muy tenue y adorable-borró ese pensamiento rápidamente de su cabeza-su cabello desordenado y entonces frunció el ceño comprendiéndolo—estabas durmiendo—la acusó. Bulma alzó ambas cejas y sonrió nerviosa y asintió rápidamente.

—Bueno… es que me despertó muy temprano—murmuró desviando la mirada— ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Bulma—dijo serio, recordando todo el monólogo que pensó en el camino a su cuarto—por mucho que quiera que te quedes y trabajes para mí, eso no te da el derecho para hablarme así y menos en frente—su voz ronca debió asustarla o hacerle entender que hablaba muy en serio, pero la joven en vez de intimidarse o sentirse regañada, buscaba la manera de sacarlo rápidamente de allí.

— ¡Lo sé!—lo interrumpió alzando la voz, sorprendiéndolo—y lo siento mucho ¡No se volverá a repetir!—prometió inclinando su rostro hacia delante, haciendo que sus mechones rebeldes se esparramaran hacia el frente—pero es que… ¡Las-las hormonas! Sí, las hormonas—murmuró para sí misma, convenciéndose de su discurso—me alteran y usted sabe, digo tonterías ¡Perdón! En serio que no se repetirá…—el Rey Vegeta sintió sus propias mejillas sonrojarse al escuchar lo de las hormonas, fue como recordarle que la joven que tenía en frente ya no era una niña y eso le incomodó. Desvió la mirada y suspiró ¿Es que siempre le sería extraño pensar que ella ya había crecido? Con su hijo no le pasaba, le producía cierta nostalgia verlo tan maduro y poderoso pero no le producía lo mismo que con la humana; a veces pensaba que se sentiría más cómodo si Bulma nunca hubiera crecido y se espantaba cuando lo pensaba.

—Bien… la comida está por servirse—comentó volteándose—iré a buscar a Vege—

— ¡Él no está aquí!—gritó interrumpiéndolo y sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído desde el cielo. Palideció cuando el rey volteó hacia ella mirándola extrañado y con el ceño fruncido—digo… yo-yo no lo he visto…

—Por supuesto que no está por aquí—murmuró con desprecio en su voz que la científica notó—su habitación queda en la otra ala de la nave—Bulma frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos, pudo leer entre líneas y sabía que se refería a la categoría de clases; naturalmente la realeza estaría en la otra ala de la nave, donde los cuartos eran amplios y tenían sus propios sanitarios y duchas. Observó en silencio como el padre del príncipe seguía su camino, esperó que se alejara unos cuantos metros y se metió rápidamente a su dormitorio.

Cuando respiró la esencia que rondaba en su cuarto arrugó la nariz, se le había pasado la mano con el perfume; de todas formas sonrío. Ahora que se sentía a salvo, podía reírse del asunto y no podía negar que había sido divertido. Miró hacia castre de su cama y se agachó de rodillas, asomó su cabeza y vio al príncipe mirando el soporte del colchón.

—Ya se fue—y rio. Vegeta la miró de soslayo y al estar riéndose no se percató de la mirada fría y recelosa del saiyajin. El príncipe la empujó con su mano, y Bulma paró de reír al caer al suelo, sintió sus nalgas aplastarse en contra del azulejo y jadeó exageradamente ante el contacto. Miró aturdida al saiyajin que no tardó en salir en punta y codo del escondite— ¿Qué diablos?—preguntó molesta.

—No le veo la gracia—gruñó él, mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía sus ropajes.

— ¿Y eso te da el derecho de tratarme así?—le preguntó imitándolo; el príncipe ignoró a la humana y caminó hacia la salida—no te hagas el desentendido ahora, cuando hace poco estabas feliz follándome—soltó mordaz, se cruzó de brazos y esperó por su respuesta.

— ¡Cállate!—exclamó volteándose, la humana dio un respingo en su puesto al oír su voz—esto es tu culpa—gruñó apuntándola. Bulma alzó ambas cejas y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de pura rabia, su pulso se aceleró y su cerebro se desconectó de su lengua—rebajándome a esconderme como un… criminal ¡Eres desagradable!—escupió indignado.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni que te hubiera obligado!—chilló acercándosele, el príncipe dio un paso hacia atrás y admiró en silencio su temperamento— ¡No puedes simplemente andar por ahí haciéndote la víctima! Y el desagradable aquí eres tú ¡Príncipe arrogante!—gritó perdiendo por completo el sentido común, olvidando que a quién le gritaba-como ella misma dijo-era al príncipe del reino. Vegeta frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo mucho, respondió de la misma forma. La situación lo colapsó, no solo por haber cedido a ella, el haberse expuesto tanto a la joven como a que su padre los sorprendiera le hizo darse cuenta de lo jodido que estaba cuando se trataba de su ex novia y lo único que le quedaba por pensar y sentir era enojarse, con él mismo y con ella.

— ¡Mujer… mujer!—se quedó en blanco. No supo que insulto decir y sabía que la rabia estaba allí, pero no lograba organizar sus ideas. La vio alzar una ceja, expectante por lo que le diría, pero se desconcentró en su cabello desordenado, recordando lo que hace unos cuantos minutos atrás le había hecho. Y cualquier rabia o indignación se fue al demonio al rememorar cómo la sostuvo del cabello mientras la embestía con rudeza—… ¡Eres exasperante!—escupió derrotado, con una máscara de rabia y desprecio, intentando hacerle ver que ella no tenía el timón de la relación—date un baño antes de salir y péinate—ordenó recuperando la seriedad.

— ¿Disculpa?—preguntó avergonzada—no me digas qué tengo que hacer—soltó con rapidez mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura, mirándolo desafiante.

—Deja la testarudez—gruñó él, la joven bufó al escucharlo y rodó los ojos. Vegeta tembló de ira y habló con rapidez—esa fragancia asquerosa se irá en cuestión de minutos y apestas a mí, ¿Quieres que todos se enteren que te follé?—respiró profundamente, comprobando él mismo que podía sentir su olor en ella aún.

—Ya vete, no me digas lo que sé que tengo que hacer—Vegeta rodó los ojos y sin decir una palabra más se dio media vuelta. Bulma sonrió divertida al verlo, aun podía sentir el calor en su pecho por la estúpida discusión. A pesar de todo lo que decía y de sus tratos, sabía que el saiyajin no estaba tan molesto con ella y eso la calmaba. Era absurdo, porque no debería importarle lo que él pensara pero sabía que se debía a la princesa. Si la elegante chica no los acompañara en el viaje, estaba segura que seguiría haciéndose la indiferente con él y no habrían follado a solo media hora de haber despegado del planeta rojo.

Estaba actuando de modo infantil pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Los celos que habían despertado en ella eran diferentes a cualquier otro que había sentido antes, no era pena o angustia como esa vez que Cauli lo acompañó en la misión; podía sentir esa sed posesiva recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Aquella vez se rindió y deprimió, ahora pensaba en cómo comprobar que él seguía bajo sus encantos; después de revolcarse en el mesón, discutir y ahora sola en el cuarto recordando su reacción, podía decir con toda seguridad que esa princesa no se lo quitaría. Entonces una idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Ella sabía que la relación con el príncipe no tenía futuro, ¿Por qué ahora quería entrometerse en su vida? Y era estúpido porque aunque ella lo buscara y se le ofreciera, él aceptaría pero aun así lo de ellos no tendría futuro y él seguiría con su vida, él podría estar con otras y ella solo podría observarlo desde la distancia, esperando que él tuviera un tiempo para ella. Era por eso en primer lugar que seguía pensando en irse, para alejarse de él.

Recogió la mochila del suelo y buscó la capsula de su ropa y de útiles de aseo. Con el ánimo decaído, salió del cuarto y buscó las duchas. Tuvo suerte de que estuvieran vacías, prefirió apresurarse y dejar sus pensamientos apagados por un momento, no quería seguir divagando más de lo necesario y faltarle el respeto-otra vez-al rey con su tardanza. Media hora después, con el cabello mojado, un traje nuevo y perfumada-no en exceso-se dirigió al comedor. Recordaba con exactitud los planos de _Nodriza_ , no necesitaba preguntar para saber dónde estarían. Entró al cuarto fingiendo calma, pero al ver al príncipe sus mejillas se incendiaron de forma abrupta, sus nervios la traicionaron y tuvo que respirar con disimulo para recuperar la calma. Caminó en silencio buscando un asiento, el Rey al verla le apuntó hacia un banco entre el príncipe y la princesa. Celebró mentalmente que la intrusa no estaría cerca del saiyajin pero rápidamente borró esos bobos pensamientos, se repetía constantemente que no le hacía bien.

— ¿Y éstos a qué saben?—preguntó Amathys apuntando a un trozo de lo que parecía carne de color marrón; Bulma volteó hacia ella y comprendió que había interrumpido una plática. Miró de soslayo al grupo, el Rey lideraba el mesón, Loih a un lado y Vegeta al otro. Amathys estaba junto a su padre y ella cerraba el círculo entre ambos jóvenes. El Rey le respondió con cortesía fingida, la humana no tardó en sonreír y sin pensarlo mucho habló.

—Quieren comer—dijo burlesca, llamando la atención de los cuatro—es mejor que no hablen en una hora más o menos—sonrió a los hadianos. El emperador le frunció el ceño y Amathys alzó ambas cejas intentando parecer receptiva con la recién llegada. La princesa miró al príncipe que observaba a la chica en silencio—los saiyajin comen demasiado y no les gusta que los interrumpan.

—No nos dejes mal—reprochó el Rey sonriendo de lado—pero… lo siento, Bulma tiene razón—Amathys asintió sonriendo, aunque por dentro se sintió bastante inoportuna y excluida. Observó a su padre de soslayo, y al ver su mirada seria comprobó que se sentía igual, incómodo con la humana. La joven tomó su copa con elegancia y bebió un sorbo; no le gustaba la familiaridad con la que trataban a la científica, a pesar de saber que la chica había crecido con ellos. Sentía de cierto modo que estaba en desventaja, por el momento la única situación que la tenía tranquila era que el príncipe no le hablaba a la científica. Levantó la mirada hacia el saiyajin serio y lo observó comer unos segundos; admiró su piel bronceada y sus movimientos certeros pero educados, observó su pelo negro y frunció sus delgadas cejas al ver rastros de agua, fue allí que notó que estaba húmedo. Casi por intuición volteo con rapidez hacia la humana. Bulma con un tenedor picoteaba unas verduras, ajena al escrutinio de la princesa que mordía su mejilla interna al notar que ella igual traía el pelo mojado y que se había cambiado de ropa. Algo la inquietó, ella era observadora por naturaleza y más cuando algo/alguien le interesaba. Notó antes como el príncipe se había desaparecido minutos después de que la chica se fuera y verlo llegar un poco antes que la humana le hizo ruido. Quizás era paranoia, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco amenazada con la científica allí. No sabía nada del príncipe, en qué pensaba, qué le gustaba ni que le disgustara; sentía que estaba en desventaja y no conocerlo le hacía pensar que podía encontrarse con cualquier revelación, temía que alguna tuviera que ver con la vulgar humana. La miró de soslayo, la observó hacer morisquetas a la comida y olerla con disimulo.

— ¿No te habías sentado antes a comer con el príncipe y el Rey?—le preguntó Amathys, intentando parecer amigable. Bulma volteó hacia ella al mismo tiempo que llevaba el tenedor con una pequeña porción de carne roja bermellón a la boca.

—Me invitaron una vez, cuando era niña—murmuró antes de comer—pero el príncipe Vegeta hizo un berrinche porque me sentaría en la mesa con ellos—comentó con su tono natural de voz, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de los presentes a excepción de Vegeta hijo que fingía no escuchar mientras comía—así que me molesté y preferí comer en mi nave.

—Ah…—Amathys miró al príncipe intentando buscar algún rastro de incomodidad o molestia, pero lo único que pudo captar fue una fugaz mirada hacia la científica—ustedes… ¿Son muy cercanos?—preguntó llamando la atención de los presentes. El rey frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada, atento a la respuesta de la científica. Loih bebió de su copa fingiendo desinterés y el príncipe levantó la mirada al sentirse involucrado de forma tan directa en la plática entre las únicas hembras de la habitación pero era la fachada con la que se excusaba para demostrar su interés, era natural que prestara atención si hablaban de él ¿No? Sin embargo, el joven saiyajin estaba expectante por la respuesta de la que inconscientemente consideraba su mujer. La miró sin tapujo, intentó concentrarse en sus ojos grandes pero su mirada se desviaba a sus labios y mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¿Qué? ¡N-no!—rio falsamente—es el líder de mi escuadrón, por eso llevamos una… relación cordial—murmuró mirando a todos los presentes. El Rey desvió la mirada y continuó comiendo, Loih alzó ambas cejas y fingió no escuchar la conversación. Miró al príncipe, y en ese breve segundo en que mantuvieron la mirada el uno en el otro en frente de todos, bastó para saber dos hechos importantes para cada uno; tanto ella como él pudieron entenderse con esa fugaz mirada, comprendieron que su _relación cordial_ era lo más profundo e íntimo que tenían y que los hacía cómplices de un sentimiento que por mucho que ella intentara ocultar, y él no lograba comprender, estaba allí y que si no sabían cuidarlo y esconder, pronto se destaparía. Pero se felicitaron mentalmente por actuar con tanta naturalidad, y aunque ella sonrío con picardía que solo él pudo reconocer, y él rodó los ojos fingiendo desinterés que solo ella supo que era falso, una persona lo suficientemente observadora podía notarlo. Una mujer podía verlo, Amathys pudo verlo.

La princesa sonrió con calma actuada y continuó comiendo, intentando ordenar sus ideas y de diferenciar la paranoia con lo real. A la única conclusión que llegó fue a que debía observarlos con más atención. Esas simples miradas entre el príncipe y la terrícola le inquietaban, la seguridad de la científica le molestaba y a pesar de que el saiyajin parecía ser inmune a cualquier factor externo, su intuición femenina le alertaba de que tuviera cuidado, que debía estar atenta.

La comida pasó sin más imprevistos. Los hadianos y la humana habían terminado de comer a los treinta minutos de haber iniciado, los saiyajin tardaron más tiempo. Al ser los dueños de la nave y como tal, anfitriones, ninguno hizo ademán de querer levantarse. La joven científica estaba aburrida mirándolos comer, a su parecer había una tensión incómoda que rodeaba la habitación. No sentía la confianza suficiente para poder iniciar una plática; solo con el príncipe podía darse ese privilegio pero a solas. Una vez que los saiyajin saciaron su hambre matutina, comenzaron a charlar-los líderes de ambas especies-sobre asuntos diplomáticos que a la humana le interesaron. Intentaba poner atención y memorizar cada palabra sin embargo, Loih lo notó a los minutos más tarde y con falsa amabilidad habló.

—Creo… que no son temas para que los plebeyos escuchen ¿No?—el Rey volteó hacia la joven y frunció el ceño, Amathys la miró de soslayo y Loih alzó una ceja esperando que reaccionara. Pero la joven quedó muda. Bulma sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, en su vientre sus tripas se revolvieron y el pudor invadió sus células, se sintió pasada a llevar y al ver el rostro serio del Rey, pensó que lo mejor era no armar polémica donde no la había, ya que el emperador Loih estaba en lo cierto, ella no era más que una sirvienta con beneficios. Sonrió con nerviosismo, una risa fingida pero que le ayudó a contrarrestar la vergüenza que sentía y esconder la rabia.

—C-claro je je, me retiro. Permiso—murmuró la humana agachando la mirada mientras se ponía de pie. El Rey asintió a la joven y sin esperar más, se dio media vuelta y salió del comedor. El monarca saiyajin mordió su mejilla interna, él sabía que Loih estaba en lo cierto y muchas veces se lo reiteró a la joven ¿Por qué se sentía molesto ahora? Suspiró con disimulo y continuó la charla política. Amathys fingió desentendimiento a la situación y miró al príncipe saiyajin; aunque el rostro de Vegeta parecía inexpresivo como habitualmente era, en su mente había todo un remolino de pensamientos que cada uno concluía en una única idea: quería echar a los hadianos de _Nodriza_.

Vegeta presionaba sus dedos enguantados en sus brazos, movía su pie incómodo debajo de la mesa y su cola se apresaba con fuerza a su cintura, intentando contener la rabia. Sin saber, al igual que su padre, que a pesar de haberle dicho muchas veces a la joven humana que no era más que una sirvienta, oírlo de Loih le molestó y mucho. Lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue que el hadiano no era nadie para hablarle así, que se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían. Bulma tenía más derecho que nadie en esa nave para opinar y escuchar lo que quisiera porque la sentía su mujer, solo por ese simple hecho y aunque nadie más que él lo supiera, era un motivo suficiente para que la respetaran. Reparó en ese momento que ahora la veía un poco diferente a cuando eran novios ¿Haberla follado tendría que ver? Era extraño porque antes la respetaba, la cuidaba a su modo y se preocupaba que no estuviera mal o que le ocurriera algo, le daba en el gusto y compartía con ella, pero siempre pensó que actuaba para conseguir sexo. Ahora que ya lo había obtenido se daba cuenta que era algo que traspasaba sus deseos carnales. Haberla deshonrado le hacía sentir cierta autoridad sobre ella-de modo inconsciente-una necesidad de protegerla y de cierto modo idolatrarla. No entendía bien a qué se debía, era como si quisiera que todo el mundo supiera que ella era suya y como tal, debían respetarla y obedecerla. Pero era algo indirecto, no que lo estuviera pensando o que deseara. Parecía ser como un efecto secundario que lo asaltaba a ratos. Lo curioso era que habían pasado solo un par de días desde que la había follado y ya estaba así de confundido y dispuesto por ella ¿Qué sería de él?... quizá que se fuera no era una mala idea después de todo. Pero la idea de estar sin ella lo desquiciaba, y no sabía qué era peor, si seguir con ella o perderla.

—Permiso—murmuró molesto. No esperó respuesta y se puso de pie, se dio media vuelta y salió del comedor.

Minutos más tarde caminaba en dirección a su cuarto, lo mejor era estar solo y ejercitarse un poco, debía distraerse. Oyó unos pacitos detrás y no tuvo que voltear para saber que se trataba de la princesa. La joven llegó a su lado y murmuró un breve " _¿Puedo acompañarlo?_ ", que él no contestó y que ella tomó con un "sí". Sabía que Amathys lo miraba pero la ignoró, solo quería llegar a su cuarto. Caminaron por unos minutos, llegaron al pasillo principal que los guiaba a los cuartos más cómodos y destinados para la realeza saiyajin. Antes de dar el siguiente paso sintió su cadera vibrar. Extrañado y curioso, buscó su Scouter que llevaba sujeto en el borde de su armadura; lo tomó y verificó el mensaje con rapidez bajo la atenta mirada de la princesa. Frunció el ceño al leer el remitente pero leyó de todas formas el contenido, movido por el interés innato que sentía cuando se trataba de ella.

"¿ _Estás molesto_?"

Contuvo el gruñido e ignoró el mensaje, guardó el comunicador y siguió su camino. Antes de llegar a su cuarto volvió a vibrar el Scouter. Rodó los ojos y lo tomó fastidiado, abrió el mensaje con las facciones endurecidas por la molestia y leyó de mala gana.

"… _¿Me ignorarás? Podríamos pasarlo bien aunque estemos enojados. Pensé que aunque hagamos cositas, eso no significa que se nos vaya el enojo ¿No? Puedo separar las cosas ¿Y tú?_ "

Detuvo el paso. Los pelos de su cola se erizaron, sintió su rostro acalorado y la mueca de vergüenza en sus labios fue automática. Ignoró la cara de sorpresa de la princesa y se dio media vuelta. Amathys alzó ambas cejas y murmuró " _¿A dónde va?_ " pero el saiyajin la ignoró, otra vez. La princesa frunció el ceño y esperó unos minutos hasta perderlo de vista, y lo siguió.

Sabía que ese comportamiento no era idóneo de una princesa, pero otra vez su instinto, la instaba a seguirlo. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, su garganta se secaba tanto que le dolía. Su pulso se aceleraba con cada paso sigiloso que intentaba dar. A unos metros de distancia estaba el príncipe, en lo que sea que iba concentrado lo mantenía ajeno a ella y su espionaje, el saiyajin iba más atento a llegar a su destino. El camino que siguió el príncipe la dejó confusa, no había visitado ese sector de la nave, donde las habitaciones eran más pegadas las unas a las otras y no había vigilancia. El príncipe dobló en una esquina y ella aguardó apegada a la muralla, asomó solo su rostro y lo vio caminar hasta el fondo del pasaje donde terminaba el camino con una puerta igual que las demás. Frunció sus delgadas cejas y esperó expectante, el saiyajin no estuvo de pie frente a la puerta por mucho rato, no pasaron más de dos minutos y ésta se abrió, y él ingresó rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás. Amathys quiso ir rápidamente, pero esperó unos minutos a que su espionaje pasara desapercibido.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ansiosa esperando pero su nerviosismo mezclado con curiosidad la terminó colapsando y decidió ir hacia esa habitación en que el príncipe había ingresado. Dio pisadas suaves pero rápidas, aceleró el paso y en menos de tres minutos llegó hasta el fondo del pasillo. Respiró profundamente y pensó en mirar por el ventanal que decoraba el centro superior de la puerta metálica pero había una tela rosada del otro lado del cuarto que le daba privacidad y le impidió ver algo en particular, se extendía por todo el vidrio y no había ningún rinconcito sin cubrirse. Maldijo su mala suerte pero no se movió. Decidida a descubrir lo que fuera que hizo que el príncipe se fuera tan rápido, apoyó su oreja puntiaguda a la superficie y aguardó impaciente por cualquier ruido, cualquier detalle que delatara lo que fuera que estaba pasando en esas cuatro paredes. Pasaron los minutos, logró captar un ruido extraño de música desconocida. Esperó por más y luego de unos cinco minutos oyó el primer sonido revelador: un gemido femenino.

Se tensó por completo. Los nervios se volvieron dolorosos y una punzada atravesó su pecho; esperó por más y no tardó en recibir su recompensa. Minutos después los gemidos se hicieron más constantes y gruñidos masculinos acompañaron los femeninos. Gracias a su buen oído, pudo identificar rápidamente a los dueños de esos indecorosos jadeos. Sintió su rostro arder de indignación, su cuerpo menudo tembló de ira mientras los gemidos y gruñidos eran complemento del crujir de una cama, no había que ser un genio para saber qué estaban haciendo. La princesa prefirió irse, no se quedaría a esperar ni ser testigo de modo indirecto de aquella inmoralidad; iba sumida en su repulsión y rabia, su instinto no le falló y nunca fue paranoia, la humana era una ramera que seducía a su futuro esposo. Ahora más que nunca se sentía amenazada por la sirvienta vulgar.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Tarareó una melodía terrícola mientras recorría los pasillos de la nave. Estaba aburrida, Vegeta estaba entrenando en su cuarto… sonrío al pensar en el príncipe. Él la visitaba en las noches-medían el paso del tiempo basándose en el horario del planeta rojo-fornicaban unas cuantas veces y cuando se dormía, él se iba. Se aseguraba de visitarla cuando no había nadie vigilando los pasillos y ella se encargaba de que los ruidos que hacían pasaran desapercibidos. Había creado un aislante de sonidos y hasta el momento les funcionaba, ya que no habían levantado sospechas. No habían vuelto a hablar de nada relevante, discutían por tonterías como siempre pero nada serio. Se entendían a besos y sexo. Ella despertaba de buen humor, y él también. Habían pasado 15 días de viaje, y a pesar de que con el príncipe la "relación" era amena-el sexo, porque no habían hablado de noviazgo-seguía pensando que debía irse.

Había tomado la decisión de disfrutar ese tiempo de viaje con él. Después de todo, que quisiera irse no significaba que no lo amaba ni deseaba. Prefería dejar el orgullo y el enojo de lado por esos meses de viaje y gozarlos con él. El príncipe parecía conforme con su propuesta, lo notaba aun receloso y molesto con ella-no sabía si se debía al beso de Broly o por algo más-pero no se negaba a follarla y siempre estaba activo y con disposición, aunque era algo violento-mucho- para su gusto. Por eso discutían a menudo, ella optaba por tomar analgésicos al día siguiente ya que era la única opción que tenía porque él no transaba con sus métodos. Lo cierto era que cada vez que lo hacían, sentía de cierto modo que él era brusco para descargar su enojo de alguna forma, la besaba y acariciaba pero el resto del _juego_ era algo doloroso-placentero. Esperaba que pronto se le pasara el enfado, no sabía qué había hecho a ciencia exacta para tenerlo así de enojado y tenía la sospecha que no se debía al beso que le dio a su compañero de misiones.

Bostezó y alcanzó a cubrir su boca con su mano, no tenía en mente algún lugar que visitar de la nave, pensó en ir a la sala de control para echar un vistazo al sistema, quizá hacer un poco de mantención. Asintió a nadie en particular y dio brinquitos infantiles para desplazarse. Ahora comprendía los enunciados de las revistas antiguas que conservaba de la tierra: _el sexo y sus beneficios_. Su humor era de los mejores, pero creía que más que el sexo en sí, tenía que ver con hacerlo con alguien que amabas y para ella eso era lo que más rescataba. No siempre alcanzaba el placer, no todo era un cuento de hadas. De las veces que lo hacían por noche, había ocasiones en que no estaba lista para el encuentro, él era demasiado brusco, o de lleno no tenía ganas pero prefería hacerlo para no enojarlo demás.

—Bulma—detuvo su saltito al oír la voz femenina, frunció el ceño e intentó dibujar una sonrisa al voltear hacia la princesa que no escuchó aproximarse. Amathys parecía sería, vestía un traje elegante pero coqueto, que dejaba sus hombros y escote a exhibición.

—Hola—saludó incómoda, volteó nuevamente hacia su camino y murmuró intentando sonar desinteresada—iba a la sala de control ahora…

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo—parpadeó confundida y volteó hacia la hadiana. Esperaba dar por finalizado el encuentro con sus palabras pero le dio curiosidad; los hadianos la ignoraban la mayoría de las veces, y cuando se dirigían a ella era para humillarla con cortesía fingida. No había hecho escándalos ni mucho menos drama, no quería incomodar al Rey. Había prometido que se comportaría y prefería no llamar mucho la atención para que sus encuentros nocturnos con el príncipe no tuvieran interrupción por x motivo.

—Dime—respondió volteando por completo hacia ella. Alzó ambas cejas cuando vio sus facciones endurecerse, su ceño fruncido y sus labios decorados con una mueca despectiva.

— ¿Qué hay entre tú y el príncipe Vegeta?—le costó procesar la pregunta. Tardó unos segundos en entender y sobre todo, pensar. Tragó saliva con disimulo y sonrió fingiendo calma.

— ¿Cómo que qué hay? Es mi superior, nada más—rio nerviosa.

—Un superior que visita a su subordinada en su dormitorio vulgar por las noches—soltó mordaz la princesa y Bulma abrió la boca pasmada.

— ¿Di-disculpa?—logró decir presa del asombro.

—No necesitas fingir conmigo—susurró mirándola de pies a cabeza, la joven científica frunció el ceño, comenzaba a entender la hipocresía de la princesa—he visto al príncipe entrar a tu cuartucho—soltó asqueada. Bulma alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, respiró profundamente intentando ver sus opciones: burlarse en su cara real o negarlo.

— ¿Espías al príncipe? Que patético—optó por burlarse.

—No te hagas la graciosa, zorra barata—abrió sus ojos como plato al oírla ¿La estaba insultando? Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de rabia y antes de devolverle el insulto, la princesa preguntó— ¿Qué tienes con el príncipe? Responde—ordenó impaciente. Bulma respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse y de no arruinar su futuro ¿Por qué? No conocía a esa arpía refinada, no sabía qué podía hacer y prefería evitar consecuencias, lo peor que podía pasarles era que hablara con el Rey.

—Pregúntale al príncipe—contestó entre dientes. Amathys alzó su barbilla orgullosa—no tengo nada que decirte, princesa hipócrita—soltó y se dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta, se fue dando zancadas sonoras y mordiendo su labio inferior para no gritar de rabia ¡Como le hubiera gustado tirarle el cabello e insultarla! Sentía la sangre caliente y creía que eso era lo más cercano que sentiría por querer golpear a alguien más en serio ¿Así se sentirían los saiyajin? Exhaló con rabia, recordaba sus ojos verdes despectivos y su postura orgullosa y se contenía por no devolverse para lanzarse a arañarle su fea cara.

Intentaba tranquilizarse con pensar que la princesa estaba celosa de ella, claro, se acostaba con el hombre que quería atrapar y que tenía ventaja sobre la hadiana, pero su enojo iba más allá. Eran los tratos que recibía de esa pareja de visitantes arrogantes, que se creían dueños de _Nodriza_ cuando no eran más que invitados, los que la tenían al borde del colapso. Se repetía que se calmara, que lo peor que podía hacer ahora era una escena, que no se rebajara ni le diera importancia al asunto, pero era difícil. Respiró profundamente y al pasar, los soldados saiyajin que custodiaban puertas y habitaciones, la miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada. La conocían, y lo mejor era no provocar a la _fierecilla favorita del Rey_ , como la llamaban a su espalda.

Llegó a la sale control y lo primero que vio fue al Rey revisando unos documentos-para variar-parpadeó sorprendida al verlo solo. Siempre tenía a Loih siguiéndolo como perro faldero, así como el príncipe le pasaba con la perra de Amathys. Al recordarla, sintió una nueva oleada de rabia recorrerla. Caminó hacia el padre del príncipe y se apoyó en el tablero lleno de pantallas, palancas y botones. El Rey alzó la mirada hacia ella por unos segundos y continuó con su lectura. La joven suspiró con rabia, intentando dejar la ira que la hacía temblar.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?—preguntó el monarca sin mirarla. Bulma cerró los ojos unos segundos, auto convenciéndose de no decir ni una palabra de Amathys.

—Esa princesa es una cínica—pero no lo consiguió. El Rey levantó la mirada hacia ella, y la joven evitó sus ojos. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y supuso que el saiyajin podía pensar que estaba celosa o envidiosa, y la idea le molestaba más. Aunque celos tenía, eso era cierto. Odiaba que la hadiana pudiera estar cerca de Vegeta, odiaba que se le insinuara y lo persiguiera y ella solo pudiera verlos desde lejos. Sabía que al final del día, Vegeta la buscaba pero esa suerte que tenía la joven de poder demostrar lo que sentía y que nadie la juzgara la envidiaba y mucho. Si Vegeta decidía estar con la princesa, nadie se opondría y no habría problemas con que demostraran sus intenciones en público… no se esconderían.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó curioso el Rey. Bulma suspiró nuevamente y sin mirarlo murmuró entre dientes.

—Se hace la buena chica, pero es una perra arrogante—cubrió su boca con rapidez cuando soltó el insulto, miró asustada al Rey pero parpadeó sorprendida cuando lo vio sonreír sin dejar de leer—no estoy celosa—se apresuró en decir; los ojos negros del saiyajin viraron en su dirección y luego al papel otra vez—no lo digo por decir, es verdad.

—No he tratado mucho con ella… después de todo es Vegeta quién debe hacerlo y decidir si la tomará o no como mujer—la cólera fue inmediata, sus labios se fruncieron y sin despegar sus ojos zafiro que brillaban de pura envidia y celos, soltó mordaz.

—Él no la quiere—El Rey dejó de prestarle atención al documento y la miró serio. Sintió una presión en su pecho y a pesar de saber que estaba actuando con imprudencia, sus celos por el hombre que amaba la hicieron hablar—se nota. La ignora y pareciera que le molesta.

—Si…—asintió el Rey—también lo había notado—suspiró agotado y susurró— ¿Qué haré con éste chico?... si le gustan los machos, ¿Por qué no lo dice y ya? Me ahorraría tiempo y unidades monetarias por mantener a estos lame botas y—no pudo continuar hablando cuando la carcajada sonora y estrepitosa de la humana lo interrumpió. Volteó hacia ella frunciendo el ceño y avergonzado. Había hablado demás y soltado algo que nadie más debía saber aparte de su consejo; le molestó oírla burlarse. Sentía que se reía de su hijo y a pesar de que la estimaba, eso no lo iba a tolerar de nadie. Iba a llamarle la atención cuando la joven, apretándose el vientre de tanto reír y secando unas lágrimas de su ojo derecho, giró en su dirección y entre risas comentó.

— ¡El príncipe no es gay!—el Rey alzó ambas cejas y la miró con confusión—me refiero que no le gustan los machos, como dice usted—sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo y continuó—lo he sorprendido mirándome el escote y las piernas.

— ¿Q-que?—logró articular el saiyajin. Miró sorprendido a la científica, no solo por sus dichos sino el significado de éstos. Ocultó el miedo que sintió al oírla, pensar en su hijo mirando con deseo a la humana lo descompensó. Recordó cada palabra de Bardock y suprimió la necesidad de agarrarla de la muñeca y encerrarla en un cuarto y que no viera más a su hijo. Todas esas ideas pasaron en cuestión de segundos por la mente del monarca; cuando la joven le dio la espalda y comenzó a presionar botones en el tablero, intentó calmarse. No debía sugestionarse, no era nada extraño lo que ella decía, no significaba nada. Quería convencerse de eso.

— ¿De qué se extraña? Soy hermosa al fin y al cabo—soltó la joven sin mirarlo—le haré mantención a _Nodriza_ , puede que algunos sistemas eléctricos fallen por los próximos veinte minutos—no asintió, tampoco respondió. Se quedó mirándola y pensando en sus palabras. Ella tenía razón, era hermosa. Miró su cabello lacio que se mecía de lado a lado con sus movimientos, bajó hasta su espalda pequeña y su menuda cintura, miró su trasero redondo envuelto en una falda corta y desvió la mirada rápidamente. La niña que una vez había llegado del cielo, ahora era una mujer. Su hijo que alguna vez la despreció e intentó matarla, miraba sus atributos femeninos y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Él nunca lo había sorprendido haciéndolo, ¿Debía preocuparse? Algo le empujaba a pensar que no, que si algo pasara o hubiera pasado, ya se habría enterado. De lo que podía estar más tranquilo era con la seguridad en que la joven afirmaba que su hijo le gustaban las hembras. Quizá Vegeta era tímido con las chicas, era una opción que no podía descartar además, era reservado e inexpresivo por naturaleza, suponía que lo que quería era privacidad. Suspiró y se concentró otra vez en los informes que Bardock le había enviado.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Respiró agitado en su oído, ella levantaba su pecho desnudo chocando con el suyo inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Hundió un poco más su miembro, podía sentir las paredes internas femeninas vibrar y ella se tensaba al sentirlo. Observó su rostro sonrojado y perlado de sudor, mordió su mejilla interna admirándola y esperó unos segundos que la joven se recuperara de su placer. Cuando la sintió más relajada, salió de su interior. Ninguno le prestó atención a los fluidos esparramados en la sábana. Bulma seguía respirando agitada, y él se recostó a su lado imitándola. Miraban el techo sin decir una palabra, demasiados idos por el reciente encuentro.

La nave había comenzado a ser atraída magnéticamente por el Novax 67, era cuestión de horas-12 quizás-para que tocara algún puerto de aterrizaje. Mientras que la tripulación iniciaba los preparativos para el descenso, el Rey fiscalizaba los últimos detalles y los hadianos estaban sumidos en sus asuntos, la pareja de jóvenes aprovechaba para estar juntos sin miedo a que los descubrieran.

Vegeta miró de soslayo a la humana, se fijó en su perfil y en sus labios entreabiertos por el esfuerzo reciente, el color rosa llamaba su atención. Sabía que estaban hinchados por sus mordiscos y le gustaba, bajó la mirada hasta su cuello y clavícula, notó algunas marcas que sus dedos dejaron y se preguntó cómo podría continuar sin ella. Se dio cuenta ahí, que ni siquiera sabía si ella se iría. La joven jugaba con la incertidumbre que les provocaba, y estaba harto de aquello. Había pasado un mes de viaje con esa duda asaltándolo y a pesar de poseer su cuerpo, saber que no la tenía asegurada para cuando quisiera, le fastidiaba y mucho. Frunció el ceño y la miró fríamente, como si con su mirada pudiera castigarla por lo que le causaba; era la única forma que tenía para dañarla, desprecios infantiles y rudeza sexual. Pero no daban resultado, la joven no se daba por aludida y parecía más serena que de costumbre, como si no quisiera enojarse o arruinar lo que habían construido en esos días. Sin embargo ya estaba harto de dudas, así que era momento de ser directo y quería lo mismo de ella.

— ¿Decidiste?—preguntó sin mirarla directamente. Observó por el rabillo del ojo como sus labios se cerraban impenetrables, su ceño se fruncía débilmente y pudo ver con claridad la incomodidad en sus rasgos—decidiste—afirmó en un susurro audible para ella. Sintió su pulso alentarse, su respiración de pronto se volvió pesada y tuvo que voltear por completo para poder verla y guardar en su memoria su respuesta, porque sabía que sus palabras lo marcarían.

—Ya lo tenía pensado de antes—respondió en un hilo de voz—no había nada que pensar—sí había que pensar, pero eso no era asunto del príncipe. De partida porque se iría por él, y a la vez, solo por él podría quedarse. Se sentía idiota, una idiota enamorada pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba en esa edad que el amor era el motor de su vida, y lo que sentía por Vegeta le alteraba su mundo.

Vio al príncipe levantarse con movimientos bruscos, lanzando la cobija de mala gana y pudo ver su cuerpo tenso. Admiró su musculatura, sus cicatrices y su piel bronceada. Eran tan diferentes… sintió su corazón latirle con fuerza, tragó saliva ansiosa; sabía que él estaba molesto desde antes y ahora parecía estarlo más, pero no le importaba. No quería que los últimos días juntos se la pasaran distantes cuando juntos hacían estallar el universo personal del otro. No sabía cuánto duraría el trámite que debía hacer el Rey, quedaba el mes de viaje de regreso hacia el planeta rojizo y luego, luego se iría. No podía permitir que su tiempo se viera reducido por discusiones y malos entendidos. Sólo por esta vez, la joven estaba rendida a cualquier enfrentamiento con él. Suspiró y se sentó, mientras que el príncipe buscaba su ropa interior en el suelo-sentado en el borde de la cama-gateó hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Rodeó su cintura con sus delgados brazos níveos y tocó su pecho duro con sus manos suaves, pero el príncipe sujetó sus muñecas con rapidez y las alejó de su cuerpo bruscamente. Jadeó en sorpresa pero a los segundos frunció el ceño y miró su espalda ancha.

—No te enojes ahora…—pidió amurrando los labios.

—Estás jugando con todos—susurró él, pero ella no lo oyó. Bulma esperó por su respuesta, tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar.

—Vegeta… no te enojes ahora—repitió. El saiyajin no contestó pero detuvo su intención de recoger sus prendas de vestir para escucharla—sigamos como hasta ahora ¿Sí?—él no contestó. Suspiró y volvió a acercarse, con movimientos delicados y gráciles rodeó su cintura otra vez y apoyó su pecho desnudo en su espalda dura—no hemos vuelto a ser novios, y estás siempre molesto, pero eso no impide que podamos pasarla bien ¿No? Queda un tiempo más de viaje de regreso, no lo arruines con tus enfados—soltó en un puchero.

Apenas la joven terminó de hablar, el príncipe sintió la ira recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Giró de forma abrupta hacia la joven y la empujó con sus brazos; Bulma cayó de espalda a la cama y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. No tuvo tiempo para reclamarle al saiyajin, en menos de un minuto lo tuvo encima de ella, amenazante y poderoso. Mirándola fijamente, con sus ojos negros penetrantes e intimidatorios. La humana se sintió pequeña debajo del príncipe, débil y expuesta. Vulnerable. El saiyajin acercó su rostro al suyo, ella esperó por un beso y él soltó lo que su orgullo y rabia tenía en mente.

—Después que no querías follar, ahora me persigues para que te lo meta—escupió mordaz. Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por la vergüenza y la rabia. Su cuerpo se movió por inercia y sin prevenirlo, sorprendió al saiyajin con una bofeteada en su mejilla izquierda. Dio la cachetada más fuerte de su vida, sintió su palma arder y la adrenalina hacer estragos en sus células pero no le importó, se cegó de rabia.

Vegeta, sorprendido, abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada vino a su cabeza. Jamás esperó que una débil hembra osara con golpearlo, encima no anticiparse al movimiento lo avergonzó e hirió su ego de guerrero. Sin embargo, se debía a su rabia, a su enojo con ella y con él mismo. Con ella porque lo abandonaría, porque se iría y lo dejaría solo. Estaba frustrado, no quería que lo dejara pero no podía decirlo. No podía pedirle que se quedara, se sentía patético. La mezcla de emociones intensas lo confundía y quería estallar, gritar y golpear algo. La miró con rabia, sus ojos negros lanzaban dagas que rogaba se le clavaran en el pecho, que la eliminaran de la faz del universo y así poder ser libre. Pero nada de eso ocurriría y si pasara, sabía, en el fondo, que nunca sería libre. Su cuerpo ya era consciente de ello, y poco a poco comenzaba a comprenderlo. Más molesto que antes, se le acercó y la besó con fiereza.

La joven no podía seguirle el ritmo, quería alejarlo porque esta vez sí se había sentido ofendida con sus palabras llenas de veneno. Sabía que hablaba su enojo, pero estaba cansada de soportar sus palabras y acciones hirientes solo porque al príncipe se le antojaba. Pero no podía alejarlo, el saiyajin aplicaba fuerza y la sometía. Sentía que se le iba el aire, que el hombre que tenía sobre ella le robaba el aliento, la vida. Las manos del guerrero asaltaron su cuerpo, y no hubo preparación ni movimientos gentiles ni amables. Golpeó su espalda, su pecho y le tiró el cabello, pero él no se movió. Le mordió los labios, él la imitó y terminó chillando de dolor con sus caninos incrustados en su labio inferior.

Él tomó sus muñecas y las presionó con fuerza, las empujó hacia la cabecera alejándolas de sus torsos para que no interrumpieran. Bulma jadeaba en su boca, y no dejaba de intentar mover sus manos para dañarlo y alejarlo. Él mordisqueó su hombro y sujetó su cabello, lo tironeó al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre le abría las piernas. Guío sus movimientos tirándole el cabello, la hacía tensarse o moverse según lo que le pareciera. Asaltó sus labios y se acomodó en su entrepierna. Sentía sus muslos apretar sus caderas, haciendo presión intentando darle un mensaje: no era bien recibido. Pero no se detuvo. Ignoró los manotazos y rasguños, no soltó su cabello y la penetró violentamente. Ella mordió su labio para acallar su grito; sujetó su pierna derecha y la levantó para acceder a su núcleo con mayor facilidad y sin dejar de sujetarla, entraba y salía a gusto. Veía sus montes sacudirse al ritmo que lideraba-que no era lento-sus gestos faciales le alertaban que estaba siendo rudo pero no se detuvo. Las manos de la joven no se rendían e intentaban alejarlo en vano, él sujetando su pierna y su cabello, tenía completamente dominada la situación.

—Ma-maldito—gimió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—Esto querías—gruñó él en respuesta. No dijeron más solo se miraban, mientras él entraba y ella lo recibía obligada, sus ojos no despegaban la mirada sobre el otro. Estaban desafiándose, lo sabían, él la sometía y ella no flaqueaba ni se mostraba sumisa, soportaba sus embestidas y sus movimientos; la cola del saiyajin se enredó en su muslo izquierdo, soltó su cabello y presionó su pierna hacia el colchón para poder acercar su torso al de la humana. Bulma intentó detenerlo con sus manos, pero nuevamente él ganó. Antes de poder esquivar su boca, el guerrero la besó con urgencia y posesividad. La lengua del saiyajin obligaba a la de la humana a moverse con la suya, y las manos de la joven pronto dejaron de arañarlo y empujarlo, rindiéndose a lo que él le provocaba.

Los gemidos pronto se hicieron escuchar, los besos ardían y las caricias se hacían insuficientes. Mientras la joven gemía debajo de él, pensaba que definitivamente no sabría cómo se acostumbraría a su ausencia, la idea le aterraba y de solo considerarlo, la rabia lo abrazaba con más intensidad. Se sentía perdido y refugiarse en ella era más dañino a largo plazo, era engañoso. Ahora gozaba y después ¿Qué haría sin ella? la pregunta se le calaba en el pecho y no quería salir.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Sus ojos viraban de un sector a otro en cosa de segundos. El brillo en sus zafiros era de pura excitación, sentía que estaba en una convención tecnológica y no podía parar de saltar de felicidad. El asteroide en movimiento estaba dentro de un campo magnético con control gravitatorio, las paredes y huecos en su interior estaban reforzados por un metal que parecía resistente pero que desconocía y moría por estudiar. Aun habían restos de la roca espacial que dejaba ver sus raíces haciendo que la mezcla de piedra con metal le diera un toque rustico y avanzado a la vez. El Rey la miró con diversión, la joven brincaba en su propio lugar y exclamaba diciendo cosas que nadie entendía, apuntándolas o sujetándose su rostro. No recordaba haberla visto así de alegre antes. Pero no era tiempo de maravillarse con su reacción infantil, era un líder invitado como los demás y debía comportarse como tal.

Los puntos de aterrizaje estaban repletos con naves de diferentes especies, todas inscritas en el Consejo Interplanetario; no había espacio para caminar con libertad por la multitud, los hadianos estaban acostumbrados a esas situaciones. Al Rey le molestaban pero no tenía más opción que soportarlo, su hijo en cambio no; su mal humor estaba en un punto crítico al borde del colapso por la muchedumbre y sus pensamientos pesimistas y depresivos. La humana se sentía en el séptimo cielo, ajena a cualquier incomodidad que sentían sus compañeros. No solo era la tecnología nueva que podía ver, también el ambiente festivalero que había la maravillaba. Desde que era una niña que no asistía a un evento de esa índole, los que hacían los saiyajin tenían otro tipo de connotación y ella no era bienvenida. Saltaba enérgica por cada implemento nuevo que veía y exclamaba alegre, guardando todo en su memoria para más tarde poder echarle un vistazo con detenimiento y poder descubrir su uso.

—Hey—Bulma volteó hacia la voz masculina con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—compórtate—murmuró Loih sin mirarla. La joven borró la genuina sonrisa y su alegría previa se vio opacada por esa simple palabra del emperador—camina atrás—ordenó en un tono de voz audible solo para ella y que con el ruido de la multitud, pasó desapercibido para los saiyajin—la servidumbre no puede ir al lado de la realeza—lo vio adelantársele y ella sin darse cuenta aminoró su paso.

Sus ojos que antes chispeaban de alegría, se opacaron en cosa de segundos. Levantó la mirada hacia el grupo que seguía, vio al Rey liderarlos, su capa pomposa menearse de lado a lado, alto y gallardo como siempre. Loih caminaba a su lado, quizás unos pasos más atrás. Miró al príncipe que al igual que su padre, portaba su hermosa capa escarlata que lucía siempre tan bien, dándole un aire de grandeza que no necesitaba porque su sola presencia irradiaba elegancia, superioridad y fuerza. En su visión, se cruzó el brazo delgado de la princesa y sintió su pecho oprimirse al verla caminar de igual a igual junto al hombre que ella amaba. Amathys pareció sentir su mirada recelosa al voltear hacia atrás, la miró despectivamente y volvió su atención hacia el frente, apegándose con disimulo al brazo fuerte del príncipe. Algo se rompió en su pecho, quizá fue su corazón.

Bulma, una vez más, supo que ella no encajaba en esa panorámica. Ella era solo una sirvienta después de todo, que tenía favoritismo con el Rey porque era inteligente y con el príncipe-en privado-porque la deseaba. Ella nunca podría caminar a su lado, no podría mostrarse con orgullo junto a él. Eso jamás pasaría, él la escondía porque se avergonzaba de desearla, era eso nada más. Objeto de deseo de un príncipe heredero de un imperio poderoso y de renombre. Sintió sus ojos arder, y antes de darse cuenta el grupo ya se había alejado bastante metros más adelante y un tumulto de especies alienígenas los separaban. Era mejor así, se dijo. No había espacio para ella entre la realeza. Tragó saliva incómoda con el nudo en su garganta, intentando contener las lágrimas que la querían traicionar. Suspiró y antes de darse media vuelta, alcanzó a ver la melena flameada de Vegeta.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Se alejó por quinta vez de la princesa desde que habían bajado de la nave. Amathys insistía en pegar su piel a su brazo y comenzaba a fastidiarle, estaba a minutos de gritarle que se alejara diez metros de una puta vez. Su irritación lo tenía en el límite, su autocontrol estaba haciendo un esfuerzo paupérrimo por mantenerlo aparentemente tranquilo, sus rasgos reflejaban su pésimo humor y aunque oír los jadeos de emoción de Bulma lo habían divertido por unos momentos, la multitud y la actitud confianzuda de la hadiana empezaban a pasarle la cuenta. Al recordar a la joven de cabello turquesa rememoró su último encuentro antes de fingir que no se conocían lo suficiente como para dirigirse la palabra en frente de todos, y hacerlo era recordar su pronta ida. El mal humor creció.

Gruñó por lo bajo y miró hacia atrás con disimulo, la buscó fugazmente pero no obtuvo resultado. Volteó hacia el frente intentando parecer desinteresado, pero el pánico poco a poco comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Esperó por unos segundos y volvió a mirar hacia atrás y esta vez se tomó más tiempo para buscarla, nuevamente no tuvo resultado. Inquieto, detuvo su paso y volteó completamente. Líderes de diferentes especies, humanoides, insectoides, monstruosas y gelatinosas, pasaban por su lado rodeándolo y no había rastros de la hermosa joven de pelo exótico que él buscaba. Sintió su pecho oprimirse, su cola se apretujó en su cintura y el aire se le hizo escaso. Tragó con dificultad, miró hacia todos lados y no la halló en ningún rincón, temió lo peor: lo había abandonado.

—PADRE—levantó la voz entre la muchedumbre. Su voz era un foco destacado para el Rey, que a pesar del ruido de naves y de voces pudo identificar con rapidez. El saiyajin volteó hacia atrás y divisó a su hijo tres metros distantes a ellos. Frunció el ceño extrañado y caminó en su dirección llamando la atención de los hadianos que lo imitaron; entre empujones llegó a su lado, y antes de preguntar su hijo habló—ella no está.

— ¿Quién?—preguntó confundido mirando hacia todos lados y en menos de cinco segundos comprendió a quien se refería—Bulma…—murmuró sorprendido y comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones—mocosa inquieta ¡Se perdió!

—Iré a buscarla—antes de responder, su hijo dio empujones con su hombro y manos para hacerse un camino de regreso y se perdió entre la muchedumbre. Abrió la boca sorprendido ¿Su… hijo iría a buscar a Bulma? antes de poder analizar la situación, Loih interrumpió sus pensamientos con su voz llena de indignación.

— ¡Es insólito! Un príncipe… perdiendo tiempo en una simple subordinada ¡Qué inapropiado!—exclamó molesto.

—Se criaron juntos—respondió el Rey entre dientes, conteniendo la furia que sintió al oírlo criticar a su retoño y el cómo se refirió a la loca de su científica—él es su líder y ella es miembro de su escuadrón, no tiene nada de raro e inapropiado—intentó convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras. Si Vegeta fuera un saiyajin más receptivo a los demás, podría creerlo pero ¡Estaba hablando de su hijo! el saiyajin antisocial y arisco, orgulloso y cruel… ni a él le parecía normal lo que acababa de presenciar y si no lo hubiera visto, no lo creería. Pero no lo demostraría ni mucho menos delante de un imbécil como Loih, que ahora más que nunca empezaba a detestar después de referirse así de sus cachorros—y si estás preocupado por la relación de mi hijo con tu hija, descuida. No influirá en nada lo que haga o deje de hacer Vegeta, ya que no pareciera tener interés en la princesa—sentenció mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, los rasgos endurecidos y sus ojos ardiendo de rabia. Loih, mudo, miró al monarca sin saber qué decir y completamente indignado. —Nos vemos luego.

Loih guardó silencio, miró al Rey pasar por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y mordió su mejilla interna para no hacer un escándalo, no podía cometer tal imprudencia. Miró a Amathys que seguía observando hacia dónde se había ido el príncipe y rodó los ojos cansado. La empujó sin cuidado y la obligó a caminar, la joven no dijo ni una palabra y acompañó obediente a su padre.

* * *

(…)

* * *

La desesperación era su motor, movía sus pies con prisa y no dejaba de mirar en todas las direcciones, buscando algún foco turquesa entre tantos colores tierra y opacos. No podía ni quería creer que ella se hubiera ido, sentía su pecho doler más que nunca, las heridas de enfrentamientos no se podían comparar a lo que ahora sentía. No había pasado más que una hora después de que se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y estaba pasándolo mal, muy mal ¿Qué le quedaba por vivir después? Imaginarse sin tenerla, sin sentir su piel, oler su delicada fragancia que lo enloquecía, sin verla… ahora se decía que podía conformarse con verla, aunque fuera desde lejos pero ¡Que no se fuera! Podía soportar no tenerla pero saber que ella ya no estaría en su castillo, que ya no podría deleitarse con ver su hermosa melena, sus ojos engatusadores y su piel suave al tacto y tentadora, era doloroso. Demasiado ¿Realmente no la vería más?...

¿Por qué no la retuvo?

El dolor y la frustración fue la base de sus sentires, a eso se le sumó la culpa por no haber hecho algo para que se quedara. Creyó que con aconsejarle a su padre que mejorara las condiciones de vida de la joven sería suficiente para que ella dejara esa absurda idea de dejarlo, debió hacer más… debió hablar con ella, ser sincero ¿Realmente su orgullo era más importante que lo que sentía por ella? ¡Absolutamente no! ¿Por qué no había hecho más? Porque era un cobarde… porque temía demostrarle que ella le importaba más de lo que creía, porque demostrarlo era asumir lo que él aun no asimilaba del todo, que ella era más que una mujer que deseaba. La quería a su lado siempre, no quería perderla y ahora era tarde, ahora ella lo había dejado. Buscaría a alguien competente que la hiciera feliz, que no temiera exhibirla y hacer pública su relación de pareja, alguien que le demostrara que ella era lo más importante, alguien que la mereciera.

Su cuerpo temblaba de ira, de rabia, de frustración, desesperación, dolor y pena. Se sentía derrotado, mientras buscaba entre los puestos, la gente, los rincones del asteroide, pensaba que lo merecía. Que no había hecho suficiente y que había sido una mierda con ella tantas veces que no tenía derecho a tenerla, que ella quizá no era fuerte pero si superior en todos los sentidos y que un ser vil como él no merecía semejante criatura. Estaba muriendo por dentro.

— ¡Déjame verla!—su corazón se detuvo. Su cuerpo se movió por inercia y su cola se desenredó de su cintura meneándose inquieta porque reconoció antes que su dueño el olor que sobresalía de los hedores de la multitud, ese aroma que tanto anhelaba y atesoraba siempre en sus memorias. Vegeta, con el pecho oprimido, los nervios descontrolados y sudando frío, se acercó a un puerto de aterrizaje donde una nave pequeña con forma de insecto de color rojo estaba aparcada. Antes de llegar al puerto, vio esos destellos turquesas que lo volvían loco; el aire salió de sus pulmones con fuerza, suspiró aliviado y miró agradecido la espalda de la joven que regañaba a otro ser que no veía ni le importaba—si me ofreciste un puesto en tu organización, quiero revisar primero su tecnología.

— ¡Ya te dije que no!—Vegeta llegó al lado de la joven y reparó en el ser bajo de color morado con ojos amarillos. Observó la insignia de su armadura y de la nave y supo con rapidez que se trataba de un patrullero galáctico. El patrullero, con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados miraban a una molesta humana, pero cuando se paró detrás de Bulma notó su presencia— ¡¿Eh?!—exclamó asustado al verlo. El príncipe no lo miró con mala intención, parecía serio e inexpresivo como siempre pero lo que menos hacía era prestarle atención al patrullero, estaba de pie, pensativo, mirando su cabello suelto y menearse por el aire que los ventiladores laterales expulsaban. Aun respiraba aliviado, sorprendido consigo mismo por la desesperación que sintió en solo una hora en que creyó que ella lo había dejado. —Debo irme… ¡Adiós!—soltó el patrullero y caminó con rapidez para perderse entre la multitud, casi escapando de la joven y el saiyajin.

— ¡Maldito mentiroso!—se quejó la joven dándose la vuelta y pegó un brinco al ver al príncipe detrás de ella—Vegeta… digo, príncipe—se corrigió mirando hacia todos lados buscando al resto. Parpadeó confundida al verlo solo, pero se relajó por haberlo llamado sin su título— ¿Qué pasa?

—… Te alejaste—logró decir entre su estupor. Bulma parpadeó confundida, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo no andaba bien con él—mi padre… nos está esperando.

—Ah…—lo miró unos segundos y asintió—adelántate, quiero comprar—murmuró pensativa por su actitud pero le sonrió al minuto siguiente—quiero hacerme un regalo de cumpleaños—fue el turno del príncipe de mirarla sorprendido, frunció el ceño extrañado y la vio caminar dejándolo atrás. Confundido, la siguió sin pensarlo mucho y caminó a su lado. La joven al verlo alzó ambas cejas pero no dijo nada. Sabía que si le preguntaba, no le diría nada y terminaría enojándose porque no confiaba en ella, lo mejor era esperar a que se le pasara lo que sea que lo atormentaba.

— ¿Cumpleaños?—preguntó el saiyajin, pensando y no pensando en lo que acababa de decir; por una parte seguía descompensado por el susto reciente y por otra, estaba atento a lo que hacía y decía la joven.

—Sí. Cumplí 17 la semana pasada—soltó haciendo un puchero—pero como no me hacen banquetes como a otros ni invitan a pretendientes reales, pasa desapercibido—soltó con reproche. Él no dijo nada, solo la siguió, acompañándola de compras y pensando en cómo podría vivir sin ella.

Pasaron por varios puestos, donde la joven no se decidía que comprar. Tenía por primera vez la oportunidad de elegir a gusto, de gastar y gastar sin preocuparse gracias al dinero que Vegeta le había dado. Volteó hacia él, quien la seguía silencioso y pensativo; la joven se preguntaba si él se daba cuenta que estaban paseándose por la zona de comercio del asteroide como si estuvieran en una cita. Aunque probablemente él no supiera lo que era una cita, pero podía fantasear. Cuando se decidió por una lámpara de roca lunar, que tenía destellos brillantes iridiscentes tanto en su exterior como en su interior, huecos rocosos que en su centro guardaba la fuente de luz que al encenderse reflectaba en las paredes lunares y destellaba con fuerza hacia el exterior de la roca los tonos del arcoíris; sacó de su bolsito la tarjeta que se le había hecho entrega por su cuenta bancaria. Era primera vez que la utilizaría y estaba algo ansiosa pero antes de poder entregar el pedazo de plástico, el príncipe se le adelantó y pagó por ella con su propia tarjeta. Estupefacta, miró al saiyajin que recibía el recibo sin mirarla.

—Iba a pagarla…—susurró cuando el príncipe tomó su tarjeta—no tenías que…

—Creí que los regalos te los hacía alguien más—respondió sin mirarla y Bulma recibió su lámpara envuelta en un papel plateado con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el interior del Novax, Bulma abrazaba su regalo con cuidado y seguía a duras penas el ritmo del saiyajin. Miraba las paredes rocosas que imitaban el iridiscente de su lámpara y se preguntó si quizá la habían estafado y no era una roca lunar sino que de asteroide… se encogió de hombros, al fin y al cabo era una pieza singular y que haría que su cuarto luciera diferente dándole un toque mágico, estaba segura además, era un regalo de él. Sonrió enamorada y lo miró de soslayo; el saiyajin seguía pensativo pero parecía más calmado que antes. Llegaron al comedor gracias a las indicaciones de unos patrulleros que rondaban en los pasillos; al igual que en el exterior las paredes estaban reforzadas por el metal desconocido, habían huecos en los techos que llenaban de una piedra octagonal fluorescente que daba iluminación al enorme salón. El asteroide bautizado como Novax 67 era enorme, y Bulma cada vez estaba más maravillada con lo que veía.

—Allí está mi padre—murmuró el príncipe. Bulma lo siguió con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y caminaron hacia un rincón donde en un gran mesón, lleno de gente que no conocían, había dos puestos al lado del Rey aguardando por ellos. Vegeta hijo no tardó en acomodarse al lado de su padre y Bulma, dudosa, se sentó del otro lado.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó receloso el Rey sin mirarla. La joven observó a los presentes con curiosidad, ninguno le prestaba atención y platicaban entre ellos demasiado ocupados para ver a los recién llegados.

—Comprando—respondió sin mirarlo mientras levantaba su lámpara—fue mi cumpleaños, me debes un regalo—y volteó hacia él. El monarca alzó una ceja y observó la roca envuelta en papel plateado, negó y miró hacia el frente, poniendo atención a las discusiones de los líderes, intentando concentrarse en algo más que en el extraño comportamiento de su hijo.

Nueve horas más tarde, después de las comidas y las charlas informales, la pareja de jóvenes estaban esperando por el Rey en un pasillo. Los hadianos habían sido designados en un sector opuesto por lo que por fin podían descansar de su presencia. Bulma estaba sentada en un banco alto, donde sus pies no tocaban el suelo y los meneaba de atrás hacia delante de modo infantil, tenía su lámpara en su regazo y la acurrucaba como si fuera un ser viviente. El Rey llegó junto a ellos con una serie de documentos y objetos bajo el brazo, que le entregaron al salir del salón y la observó alzando una ceja. Bulma se bajó de un brinco de la banca y le sonrió confiada.

—Parece que lo estás pasando bien…—murmuró y le hizo un ademán de que lo siguiera. El príncipe caminó a su lado y Bulma lo siguió por el otro lado—me asignaron un cuarto por estas horas, yo no lo usaré. Estaré en constante reuniones.

— ¿Un cuarto para ambos?—preguntó el príncipe con falsa indignación en su tono.

—Está todo lleno—respondió el monarca frunciéndole el ceño—lo mejor que pude conseguir es un cuarto con comodidades y dos camas.

—No debimos venir si no nos tendrían las condiciones óptimas para nuestra visita—soltó despectivo.

—Puedo dormir en _Nodriza_ —respondió Bulma con ánimo, recibir el regalo de Vegeta y atestiguar la tecnología del Novax la tenía de excelente humor.

—Me da igual—gruñó el príncipe. No le daba igual, pero prefería que su padre después de haber presenciado su histeria camuflada por la ausencia de Bulma, creyera que la situación no le parecía correcta como normalmente diría. En el fondo, para él y sus intenciones con la humana era ideal.

—Uhm—el Rey miró pensativo a ambos jóvenes sin dejar de guiarlos al cuarto que les habían asignado.

Recorrieron unos pasadizos difíciles de memorizar incluso para Bulma, la joven miraba aturdida cada vuelta que daban donde se adentraban más y más al núcleo del asteroide y que ya no conservaba ningún rastro de roca espacial, todo estaba envuelto en metal reforzado. El monarca se detuvo en frente de una puerta con forma de arco y deslizó una carta con banda magnética que le habían entregado antes junto a los documentos, sobre la hendidura que destacaba en la superficie lisa, tardó micro segundos en reconocerla y dar luz verde. La puerta se separó por la mitad y cada mitad se deslizó hacia su lado correspondiente acompañado con un suave ronroneo. La primera en entrar fue Bulma, que sin dejar de abrazar su lámpara, jadeó asombrada por la habitación. La joven sentía que estaba de vacaciones y que el cuarto de lujo era su recompensa necesaria por todo su trabajo desde que había llegado al planeta rojo.

— ¡Es genial!—exclamó mirando las paredes que escaseaban de metal y exhibían la roca brillante dándole un juego de luces reflectantes que iban de pared en pared, chocando con los muebles bien cuidados y en el suelo. Su parte ensoñadora la convencía que estaba dentro de un arcoíris, que el iridiscente de la roca la transportaba a esos cuentos que su madre le contaba por las noches cuando no quería dormir temprano.

El Rey sonrió por su alegría expresiva y volteó hacia su hijo, frunció el ceño al ver su indiferencia. Antes, le molestaban las expresiones constantes de la humana y ahora le incomodaba la inexpresión de su hijo. Se convencía de que se debía a que era más fácil saber lo que pensaba de ese modo, no era que prefiriera a la humana antes que a su retoño, solo que cada vez le era más difícil llegar al saiyajin.

— ¿Estás bien con esto?—le preguntó mientras la humana recorría el cuarto sin dejar de admirar y chillar emocionada.

—Me da igual—respondió el príncipe, intentando parecer indiferente con el hecho de que compartiría cuarto con ella y que su padre era quien lo estaba autorizando—pero si no se calma la echaré a dormir al pasillo.

—Bien… iré a las reuniones. En unas 16 o 15 horas nos iremos, descansen—respondió, su hijo asintió y le dio una rápida mirada a la científica que había dejado su roca en un mueble y estaba hablando de un mineral que no conocía—Bulma—la llamó levantando su voz dos tonos para que la humana pudiera oírlo entre tantas tonterías que decía y que no le entendían. La joven volteó hacia él al mismo tiempo que toqueteaba la roca—compórtate.

— ¡Ash! ¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?—preguntó molesta— ¿Tengo fama de rebelde o revolucionaria?—murmuró amurrando los labios y poniendo sus manos en su cintura. El rey escondió la sonrisa y solo los extremos de su bigote se elevaron, meneó la cabeza sin responderle. Se dio media vuelta y le entregó la carta con el chip que funcionaba de llave del cuarto, a su hijo. Vegeta la recibió sin decir una palabra y el Rey salió del cuarto.

Mientras caminaba, se repetía que todo estaba bien. Que estaba actuando y pensando mucho sobre su hijo y Bulma cuando no había nada qué pensar. La paranoia era culpa de Bardock, pensó, si el saiyajin no le hubiera dicho, he insistido todo el tiempo sobre el príncipe y una supuesta atracción hacia la científica, no estaría pensando tonterías. Debía calmarse, después de todo su hijo jamás se fijaría en Bulma ¡Eran demasiados opuestos! Si ahora su hijo la respetaba y valoraba era solo por su condición de científica. El príncipe había madurado lo suficiente para entender la importancia que tenían los avances tecnológicos para el desarrollo de su imperio y Bulma tenía mucho que ver con ello. Estaba convencido de eso, más tranquilo, caminó de regreso al comedor donde se llevaría a cabo la intensa jornada de discusiones.

* * *

(…)

* * *

A pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas, los brillos multicolores se reflejaban y hacían parecer que la habitación tenía pequeñitos focos de luz incrustados en las paredes. El príncipe se dio vuelta otra vez en la cama, pensando y pensando. El malestar por el susto que pasó esa tarde pensando que ella se había ido no lo dejaba. Se había enterrado con fuerza en su pecho y sentía que la única forma para que éste desapareciera era haciendo algo al respecto. Recordaba cada maldita sensación y se convencía de que debía evitar ese futuro sufrimiento, que debía hacer todo lo posible para que ella no lo dejara. Se removió otra vez entre las cobijas, quedó de espaldas en la colchoneta y miró el techo. Podía sentir su fragancia invadir en el cuarto, y era primera vez que no estaban _juntos_ estando a solas. Volteó hacia el lado, donde la otra cama-más pequeña que la suya-estaba. Podía ver su silueta; habían pasado un par de horas desde que se habían acostado y ella se había dormido a los quince minutos. Él seguía pensando.

Ahora podía deleitarse con su aroma ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría si no hacía algo para evitarlo? Tragó saliva con dificultad y dejó su ante brazo caer en su rostro escondiendo sus ojos. Antes cuando pensó que la perdió, se dijo mil veces que había sido un imbécil por no hacer algo y ahora que tenía la posibilidad, nuevamente se estancaba por su orgullo. Le apenaba reconocer lo que le pasaba, y sabía que si hablaba con ella, estaría asumiendo todo lo que ella le provocaba ¿Y si se exponía en vano? ¿Y si ella se marchaba de todas formas sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella? ¿Y si se burlaba de él? Estaba hecho un lío…

Ella siempre lo confundía, lo alteraba y lo enfadaba ¿Por qué quería continuar con eso? ¿Por qué quería seguir sintiendo todo eso si lo odiaba tanto? Ah sabía la respuesta… claro que la sabía. Al final del día, después de todos esos confusos sentimientos, donde el enojo y la vergüenza eran los protagonistas, estando en sus brazos lo olvidaba todo. Refugiándose en su piel conseguía el indulto y podía continuar con su vida, siempre y cuando ella estuviera para él. No quería perder eso, odiaba esos confusos sentimientos pero no quería perderla a ella. Podía convivir con esos pensamientos y sensaciones molestas ¡Ya había aprendido a sobrellevarlas! Había pasado años manejándolo pero no podía hacerse la idea de aprender a convivir sin ella. No quería ir a ése sector del palacio y no ver su nave, no quería pasar por el laboratorio y no verla discutir con algún hombrecillo verde. No quería dejar de mirarla en las misiones, no quería dejar platicar con ella… no la quería lejos de él.

Decidido, se sentó en la cama y con sus pies pateó las cobijas. Estaba actuando como un cobarde temeroso, él no era así. Si quería algo, debía luchar por ello, eso lo sabía desde que tenía uso de consciencia ¿Por qué dudaba ahora? No podía dejar que la batalla más importante de su vida pasara en frente de sus ojos y no luchar para ganarla. No eran puños, se decía, no necesitaba puños para vencer, solo ser honesto. Respiró profundamente y se bajó de la cama, su rabo se desanudó de su cintura y se meneó lentamente de lado a lado, como si quisiera seducir a la humana que dormía y que no podía ver su danza. Llegó al lado de la cama y la observó. Los brillos iridiscentes se reflejaban en su cabello esparramado en la almohada y en su piel; tenía la boca abierta y caía un caminito de baba por la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla. Era perfecta para él. Así, descuidada e imperfecta, era la mejor panorámica para el príncipe y sin nada más en su cabeza que una sola idea: quería esa escena para siempre en sus amaneceres, noches y a cada hora, se metió en la cama de la joven.

Ella estaba en medio de la cama, la empujó con su cuerpo para hacerse un lado. Bulma se quejó entre sueños y se movió hacia el rincón, dándose media vuelta. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca divertida, recorrió el espacio y la abrazó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él moviéndola al medio de la colchoneta. La abrazó con fuerza, como si pudiera escapársele, apegó su cuerpo al suyo e inhaló profundamente su aroma. Besó su cuello y la oyó reír. No podía… no podía dejarla ir. Tragó saliva y suspiró, armándose de valor y habló.

—Bulma—dijo fuerte y claro. Pero la humana no despertó—Bulma—repitió y besó otra vez su cuello—despierta…—pidió, hizo un camino de besos desde la curva de su cuello hasta su mejilla, luego mordisqueó su oreja—Bulma…

—No…—susurró ella—cinco minutos más…

— ¡Bulma!—alzó su voz. La joven dio un respingo y volteó sorprendida al verlo.

—Vegeta… ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó somnolienta, sintió las manos de él en su cintura y notó su cuerpo junto al suyo, restregó su ojo derecho y murmuró—no podemos… tu padre puede entrar—comentó creyendo adivinar el motivo de sus acciones.

—Lo sé—respondió mirándola fijamente, la vio cerrar sus ojos y acomodarse para seguir durmiendo y frunció su ceño—no te duermas—exigió.

— ¿Qué pasa?... —susurró con los ojos cerrados y antes de caer profundamente dormida, sintió los labios del saiyajin en los suyos, despertándola por completo. Parpadeó sorprendida y correspondió su beso, movieron sus bocas en sincronía. Un ritmo lento pero firme, sus lenguas se saludaron segundos después y el calor pronto invadió el cuerpo de la joven—no sigas…—pidió entre besos.

—No te vayas—respondió él sin dejar de besarla. Bulma, perpleja, respondió a duras penas los besos del saiyajin. Era lo que estaba esperando oír, era lo que soñaba y anhelaba oír de él y ahora que lo escuchaba no podía creerlo. Sintió su corazón latir con tal intensidad que dolía, pensó por un momento que podía vomitarlo y Vegeta podía tragárselo. Tragó con dificultad, intentando asegurarse de que aquello no pasara—no te vayas… no quiero que te vayas—confesó apenado, después de comerle la boca a besos y de darle unos segundos para responder y respirar con calma.

—Te amo—contestó la joven, sin dejar de mirarlo, podía distinguir sus facciones gracias a los destellos de las rocas de las paredes. No necesitaba de mucha luz para comprender su gesto de confusión, sonrió. Vegeta siempre la miraba confundido cuando le decía lo que sentía por él, y lo entendía porque los saiyajin no conocían ese concepto, no estaba en su cultura—pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida escondiéndome… no quiero esconder lo que siento por ti. No quiero verte desde lejos con princesas y yo… yo ser tu amante—confesó con un nudo en la garganta. Sintió que su voz se quebró en el último segundo pero no le importó. El príncipe negó moviendo la cabeza y sujetó su barbilla con delicadeza.

—Eso no pasará—aseguró con determinación, besó su boca antes de que ella pudiera responder. Poco a poco se subió sobre su cuerpo, ella por inercia le abrió paso entre sus piernas y él se acomodó a gusto entre ellas—no tomaré a nadie que no seas tú—Bulma escapó de sus labios para poder mirarlo, intentando vislumbrar burla o mentira en sus palabras pero no encontró nada. Sintió su pulso acelerado, su vientre tenso y sus entrañas revueltas. Y aunque la erección del saiyajin la amenazaba en su intimidad, no se desconcentró de la importante plática que mantenían. Sabía que ése cruce de palabras marcarían su relación para siempre.

—Eso no puede ser así—susurró angustiada—serás Rey… tienes que tener herederos fuertes y…yo soy humana—murmuró desviando la mirada—no lucho y… solo soy una subordinada. Nadie aprobará eso—sintió los dedos del saiyajin que se posaron nuevamente en su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Bulma obedeció su orden indirecta y se perdió en sus facciones varoniles.

—Sí. Seré Rey—asintió sin soltarla y mirarla—y es por lo mismo que yo decidiré con quien estar—murmuró sin un ápice de duda. El rubor decoraba las mejillas del saiyajin, pero la luz de las rocas no era suficiente para delatarlo y se sentía más seguro gracias a eso. Podía percibir su confusión, su respiración paulatina y olía sus nervios. Se alegraba de saber que no era el único alterado; acercó sus labios a los de ella y los devoró en un apasionado beso que ella correspondió sin dejar el asombro de sus palabras—espérame…—susurró al separarse segundos después—espérame… cuando sea Rey, te haré mi mujer y nos dejaremos de esconder—prometió.

Perpleja, incrédula y sorprendida, la joven se obligó a parpadear. No podía hablar, su voz se la había robado el príncipe en su último beso y no procesaba con claridad sus palabras ¿Estaba soñando? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza. Le costaba creer que lo que tantas veces imaginó durante ese mes, estaba pasando. Respiró profundamente y susurró en un hilo de voz— ¿Estás hablando… en serio?

—Sí—se apresuró en responder sin dudar—no…n-no quiero estar sin ti—susurró avergonzado, sintiendo su rostro arder y su cola temblar nerviosa.

— ¿Cuánto…—comenzó a decir al borde del llanto—cuanto tiempo pensarás así?—Vegeta la observó serio, dudando de seguir exponiéndose ante ella. Pero ver sus ojos vidriosos a punto de ceder a las lágrimas le dio el coraje necesario para, al igual que ella, demostrar lo que sentía.

—Hace unos años… cuando nos acercamos—confesó con calma en su voz aunque sentía que temblaba—creí que sólo te deseaba… ahora me doy cuenta que es más que eso—susurró, levantó la mirada cuando la oyó sollozar. Frunció el ceño incómodo, llevó sus dedos hasta sus mejillas y secó las lágrimas sin dejar de admirarla—no creo que se termine, Bulma.

—Entonces…—comenzó diciendo entre llanto— ¿Quieres unirte a mí?—el príncipe abrió los ojos como plato, sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un torrente de agua fría en la cabeza ¿Unión? ¡¿Cómo diablos no lo pensó antes?! Recordó cada episodio de su vida junto a ella, desde que la conoció, cuando creía odiarla, cuando no la soportaba por su aroma, cuando quiso matarla y cuando la deseó y su aroma lo volvía loco, engatusándolo y haciéndolo caer en actos vergonzosos como la autosatisfacción… cada paso, cada sentir, cada necesidad por ella ¿Siempre fue por querer unirse a ella? se sintió el saiyajin más idiota de la galaxia ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Renegó de sus raíces pero en su defensa, hace mucho tiempo que esos ritos no se daban entre su especie. La miró fijamente, observó sus ojos que por la oscuridad se veían negros brillantes y claros ¿Cómo pudo obviar algo así de importante por tanto tiempo? La eligió desde antes de darse cuenta… sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa burlesca y soltó una risa desganada que incomodó a la humana, seguramente pensando que se reía de ella cuando se burlaba de él mismo, por ser tan ciego e imbécil.

—Sí—asintió moviendo su cabeza—cuando seamos mayores, quiero unirme a ti—Bulma abrió su boca para hablar, pero él no se lo permitió y la besó. Recibió su beso completamente rendida, movida por la pasión y el amor que sentía por él, abrazó su cuello y lo apegó a su cuerpo. Se besaron minutos completos, moviendo sus lenguas, degustando el sabor del otro y compartiendo sus salivas. Ella se separó brevemente de él y le susurró.

— ¿Me amas?—el silencio reinó en la oscuridad de la habitación. Bulma sonrió, casi podía ver su cara pintada por la confusión, la misma que siempre ponía cuando ella le decía que lo amaba y él preguntaba "¿Y qué gano con que me ames?", acarició su mejilla y lo besó unos segundos—es cuando quieres mucho a alguien. Lo cuidas, quieres que siempre esté bien… te gusta estar con esa persona y piensas todo el tiempo en él y no te imaginas la vida sin él—confesó y se largó a llorar. Tembló debajo de su cuerpo, sentía su pecho doler y se estremecía porque ya no podía parar de experimentar aquella felicidad, ansiedad, emoción y amor que él le causaba. No podía expresarlas con palabras, y su menudo cuerpo vibraba intentando dejar salir el remolino de emociones.

Vegeta supo, gracias a su explicación, que una unión saiyajin era lo mismo que amar en el lenguaje de los humanos. Se sintió aliviado, saber que ella sentía algo tan potente como lo que él sentía por ella era fortuito y le recompensaba todos esos malos ratos que había experimentado desde que se fijó en ella. Era mutuo, sus sentimientos, con diferentes nombres, eran mutuos y correspondidos. La oyó sollozar y se acercó lentamente, ella entre gimoteos le aceptó el beso.

No necesitaron más palabras para entender sus sentimientos. Casi como si se pusieran de acuerdo, continuaron besándose y tocándose pero poniendo un límite. No podían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, debían ser precavidos y aunque ahora más que nunca querían sellar esa plática con la entrega completa de cuerpos y alma, desistieron y se conformaron con besos, abrazos y caricias furtivas. Vegeta la sintió dormirse dos horas después, acariciaba su espalda con movimientos suaves, la oía respirar lentamente e inhalaba su olor sin contenerse. Había sido complejo sincerarse, aun sentía su cuerpo estremecerse preso de los nervios, pero había valido la pena. Sentía un peso menos sobre su espalda, de cierto modo se sentía más libre y dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa. Sintió las manos de ella rodearlo con más fuerza y su rostro hundirse en su pecho. Sonrió conforme, con su mano libre movió su cabello de su rostro y acarició su mejilla expuesta. Ella sonrío en respuesta, y le susurró "te amo" que él oyó con claridad.

Ahora se sentía tranquilo, no necesitaba su respuesta de modo directo para saber lo que haría. Sus besos hablaron por ella, y tenerla entre sus brazos se lo confirmaba. Esperó que se durmiera profundamente y se cambió de cama, pero al recostarse solo, de inmediato extrañó su calor. Se dijo, en la soledad entre las cobijas, que él también debía esperar por ella, que él también debía ser paciente hasta que se coronara y poder gozar de algo tan simple como compartir la cama junto a la mujer que quería como compañera todos los días, sin miedo.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Leía y tachaba rápidamente los puntos relevantes del informe. Levantaba la mirada de vez en cuando hacia su hijo que parecía no tener problema al revisar informes y contratos. Los tachaba con rapidez y no tardaba en pasar de un contrato a otro. Hinchó su pecho de orgullo, su hijo tenía 18 años y en todas las áreas sobresalía. Estaba seguro que el imperio estaría en buenas manos. Siguió revisando documentos, había conseguido demasiados tratados con otros planetas; estaba asombrado de que hubieran ganado tanta fama en tan pocos años desde que habían cambiado de sistema para sustentarse.

Observó a lo lejos a Loih, sentado en cuatro mesas de distancia. Él también revisaba documentos pero su hija no lo ayudaba y solo le hacía compañía. No se habían hablado durante toda la reunión pero no le importaba, no necesitaba hablar con su hijo para saber que no quería a la princesa como su compañera y por lo mismo, le daba igual lo que pensara el emperador. Sería un retorno incómodo, eso debía reconocerlo. Ahora se arrepentía de haber ofrecido llevarlos en _Nodriza_.

Dejó el informe que leía en la mesa y buscó un aperitivo, miró los dulces y pastelillos de diferentes colores y formas en bandejas de plata y frunció el ceño, sus labios dibujaron una mueca de asco y miró al otro lado del mesón buscando carne o algo salado, por último picante. Iba a quejarse cuando vio pasar a Bulma, sonriente y dando brinquitos, meciendo su cabello suelto que amarraba solo un mechón a un lado de su cabeza con unas esferas pequeñas de color rojo.

— ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas?—preguntó serio, frunciéndole el ceño. El príncipe levantó la mirada del documento para escuchar, ya sabía que se acercaba por su aroma pero tenía que mantener su personaje de príncipe indiferente y aparentar sorpresa por la recién llegada.

—Me perdí—respondió sin tapujo y dejar de sonreír—y aproveché de comprar unos regalos para mis amigos—se sentó en frente de ambos Vegeta y miró la comida que estaba a su disposición—esos parecen dulces ¿Son dulces?—preguntó ignorando la cara de desconcierto del Rey debido a su confianza. Lo vio suspirar y asentir para luego seguir mirando su documento. Sonrió divertida y tomó un panecillo de color damasco, lo olió y luego le dio una mascada. Degustó el bizcocho conforme al sentir el dulzor y lo comió con más ánimo. Miró al príncipe que, entre papeles la observaba con disimulo. Le regaló una sonrisa alegre que él correspondió con una pequeña curva que no alcanzaba a denominarse sonrisa y más bien parecía una mueca—ya decidí.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó el Rey sin mirarla— ¿Qué cosa, de qué hablas?—preguntó extrañado y levantó la mirada. La observó mascar y levantar su mano haciéndole un pequeño ademán de que la esperara.

—Que ya tomé mi decisión—respondió después de tragar. El Rey tragó saliva con disimulo y asintió expectante—me quedaré. Trabajaré para usted—ambos, padre e hijo, contuvieron el suspiro de alivio.

Mientras el Rey pensaba que las cosas empezaban a sonreírle, que asegurar la estadía de la humana le daría menos dolores de cabeza, su hijo y la científica, se miraban en complicidad. Saiyajin y humana sellaron su futuro sin decir una palabra; ella miró el negro intenso de sus ojos y él se perdió en el océano de su mirada, conscientes de que una vez a solas, podrían celebrar su reconciliación. Pero solo por esta vez, solo por esta vez se esconderían, que pronto, cuando menos se dieran cuenta, podrían amarse sin miedo a que los juzgaran.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Sé que dije que este sería el último cap de ellos con esta edad, pero ehm me pasé po xDD (broma de mi país) hablando en serio, quería escribir de lo que pasaría en el comité y con lo del torneo, pero se me fueron ocurriendo unas cosillas y pensé en acomodarlo mejor así. Entonces, mi idea es que quede un cap más de ellos con esta edad pero hay un detalle que aun no decido y dependiendo de eso, puede que queden dos. xDDDD perdón por la ambigüedad! pero cuando me pongo a pensar en la historia se me van ocurriendo cosas xd

Bien, ehm... no sé si quedó claro lo que ambos sienten, es decir... ella lo que quería era como compromiso serio de parte de Vegeta, después de haberle dicho pesadeces y nunca haberle dicho directamente que le gustaba, no se sentía segura. Bulma es adolescente, y como tal, deja como prioridad sus emociones y la principal para ella es el amor que siente por Vegeta. Cuando uno ama, muchas veces se nubla y perdona cosas, o deja pasar cosas o peor, se centra tanto en el otro que te pierdes un poco, es lo que ella pensó cuando se dio cuenta que Vegeta le había mentido. Pero, al Vegeta ser más sincero y decirle que no quería que se fuera y que quiere estar con ella cuando sean grandes (adultos) era lo que necesitaba para quedarse... Luego tenemos a Vegeta, que el pobre nunca a asumido lo que siente por ella. Primero, a su parecer, era un capricho, luego cuando la "tuvo" notó que no era tan así porque no se le había pasado el capricho y porque naturalmente, quería más. En el cap anterior y este, quise que Vegeta se diera cuenta que es algo más que sexo y ahora en este cap, entendió que lo que siente por ella es un vínculo fuerte que él ignoró siempre y se trataba nada menos que unión, que para ella es amor. En el siguiente cap revelaré algo importante sobre esto de la unión xDDD

El Rey peca de ingenuo xDD no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, en todo caso, intento que lo que tienen ellos (Vegeta y Bulma) pase desapercibido, ósea, que ellos disimulan muy bien lo que tienen. Espero que se note. Me encantó que muchas quedaran pensando en cómo lo iban a hacer por el olor xDDD pero no dije nada porque había imaginado a una Bulma desesperada rociando su pieza con su perfume como si fuera un desodorante ambiental para que el Rey no sospechara ajajaja

En fin, algo larga la Nota de autor xD espero que no hayan muchas palabras revueltas, errores ortográficos y eso Dx y que les guste el cap, mi idea es que no pase de los 30 cap, y quizá lo logre :D después de todo, ellos ya han declarado sus sentimientos y lo que queda son otros conflictos que bueno, ya sabrán xDDD

Gracias por sus reviews, en serio que me animan mucho :) es la única forma de saber qué opinan de lo que escribo.

Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo con alguna otra cosilla :D

PD: Para quien me dejó unos review pidiendo que continuara con un fic ajeno que supuestamente leí, le ruego que me disculpe pero no recuerdo ese fic que me menciona y tampoco haber dejado review, y jamás continuaría un fic ajeno, no solo porque no corresponde por temas de plagio-de partida hay que contactarse con el autor-se trata, en mi caso, de que no es una historia mía, no es algo que creé y que nació de mis ocurrencias y no quiero ni podría adaptarme a la imaginación de otro. Se trata un poco de egoísmo de mi parte, soy algo independiente a la hora de crear, perdón :C


	24. Chapter 24

**Nota** : Creo que este capítulo es el más largo, no es que todos los que quedan serán así. El largo del cap dependerá de lo que pasará en cada cap.

 **Advertencia** : La de siempre. Lenguaje vulgar y escena para mayores de edad 9-9

* * *

Capítulo 24

Cuidando de lo nuestro

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando, creía que demasiado sin embargo, era consciente de su impaciencia por lo que podía suponer que estaba alterando su realidad temporal. Respiró agitado después de su última sesión de abdominales, se puso de pie y estiró sus músculos, sus articulaciones crujieron pero no le prestó atención. Caminó con actitud relajada hacia su cuarto de baño privado, en menos de dos minutos ya se había desvestido y estaba debajo de la regadera, sintiendo el agua tibia chocar con sus músculos y cabello. Se quedó un buen rato debajo del agua, dejando que el líquido se llevara el sudor de su piel y a la vez, intentando que la calma dominara su cuerpo. Y era difícil concentrarse, cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba al sentir su aroma, era como siempre, su olor impregnado en su nariz pero había un factor que hacía la diferencia y que no conseguía entenderlo ni explicarse el porqué. Era como si la fragancia que Bulma secretaba cuando tenían sexo se hubiera esparcido por toda la nave, era algo así como lo clasificaba. Esa mañana había despertado sintiéndolo, y había costado demasiado poder controlarse y actuar como si nada, pero ya era de noche y podía escaparse para ir al cuarto de tercera clase de su novia.

Masajeó sus músculos con prisa, enjuagó su cabello y salió rápidamente de la ducha. Se cubrió con una tela y caminó hacia su dormitorio. Se secó y vistió en tiempo récord, no se puso su capa ni armadura, a esa hora en la nave no debería circular nadie por los pasillos, por lo que acortar tiempo era más urgente. Repasó la tela en su melena, intentando quitar los últimos restos de agua, la lanzó al suelo y tomó su comunicador. Cuando presionó el botón para abrir la puerta, se quedó mirando el lente de su Scouter al mismo tiempo que mensajeaba a Bulma, dio un paso hacia el frente sin mirar pero sus instintos lo hicieron reaccionar y detenerse abruptamente y levantar la mirada. Frunció el ceño al ver a la hadiana frente a él, tanto porque le sorprendió verla a esa hora y encima en su cuarto y porque estaba harto de su presencia y la de su padre. Después de la reunión de gobernadores y emperadores, y reyes en el Novax 67, que la relación con los hadianos era diferente. Su padre ya no los acompañaba a todo momento, solo para las comidas y el trato era cordial, por parte de Loih no había adulaciones, sólo la princesa seguía con sus intentos de agradarle. Los que no resultaban en los más mínimo.

— ¡Príncipe!—exclamó al verse sorprendida—disculpe mi intromisión…

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con un tono de voz golpeado, haciéndola brincar en su posición—estoy ocupado—ladró mirándola con desprecio.

—Yo… perdón—comentó agachando la mirada— ¿Va a alguna parte?—preguntó a los segundos después, mirándolo con suspicacia.

—… No—murmuró sin convicción, frunciendo más el ceño por el cuestionamiento.

—Pero… iba saliendo ¿No?—insistió la joven. El saiyajin alzó una ceja y sin dejar de mirarla con molestia, habló.

—No es asunto tuyo—dijo entre dientes, controlando la ira que amenazaba con hacerlo estallar. La joven desvió la mirada, pareciendo sumisa y débil bajo la percepción del saiyajin, produciéndole aún más desagrado.

—Príncipe…—habló con timidez— ¿Le molesto?

—Sí—respondió automáticamente, sorprendiéndola—mucho ¿Debo ser directo para que entiendas que no me interesas?—pregunto con ironía—estoy ocupado ahora, lárgate.

La princesa lo observó boquiabierta, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de pura vergüenza y su cuerpo temblar, tragó saliva con dificultad y haciendo uso de su elegancia innata, habló.

— ¿Irá donde _esa_ muchachita?—Vegeta no solo fue sorprendido por su pregunta, también por el menosprecio con el que se refirió a Bulma. No había que ser un genio para saber que se refería a ella, era la única hembra aparte de la princesa a bordo. La sorpresa inicial al verse descubierto quedó en segundo plano, el saiyajin se vio alterado por la desfachatez de la hadiana a despreciar a su mujer, cosa que nadie podía ni tenía derecho a hacer, mucho menos en su presencia.

—No es asunto tuyo—gruñó acercándosele, intimidándola. La joven retrocedió dos pasos, el saiyajin salió de su habitación sin despegar sus ojos negros de la princesa; ella en cambio, por primera vez temió por su vida. Se cuestionó seriamente el haber cometido esa locura de ir a ver a un hombre a esas horas de la noche, se arrepintió de querer agradarle a un ser tan diferente a ella como un saiyajin, y se arrepintió de hablar más de la cuenta—a donde voy, o a quién voy a ver. Métetelo en la cabeza hasta que entiendas: NO ME INTERESAS—moduló en voz alta y clara—si vuelves a acercarte o a preguntar estas mierdas, o a hablar así de ella, no verás la luz del día otra vez ¿Entiendes?—preguntó al mismo tiempo que su cola pegó un azote al aire, la princesa completamente muda observó al príncipe, incapaz de poder hablar o pensar— ¿ENTIENDES?—gritó.

—S-sí—susurró atemorizada, se hizo a un lado temblando, para dejarlo pasar. El saiyajin se alejó a paso rápido, sin voltear hacia ella siquiera una vez, y fue allí que la princesa se sintió aliviada por primera vez después de casi dos meses… aliviada de que él se fuera, de que por fin podía respirar sin sentirse amenazada, y finalmente, aliviada de ver lo positivo de su rechazo… no tendría que convivir con una bestia como él. Se preguntó fugazmente como lo hacía la científica para poder soportarlo ¿Por qué no había querido ver antes que él no era el indicado para ella? por pura testarudez. Creyó que él sería su salvavidas, se aferró a un imposible y ahora veía qué era lo mejor.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Aun sentía la corriente eléctrica recorrer por todo su cuerpo, que la ira había dejado a su paso. Se contenía, se auto convencía de no devolverse y romper el cuello de la princesa. No era que temiera por provocar una disputa entre los hadianos y los saiyajin, se debía netamente a que esa especie no valía la pena ni merecía ni un segundo de su tiempo. Y más importante era concretar lo que su cuerpo le exigía y su estabilidad mental y emocional, necesitaban.

El olor de su novia se hacía cada vez más intenso al aproximarse al pasaje donde se encontraba su habitación. Caminaba a paso rápido, tanto como para reducir los riesgos de que alguien lo viera transitar por esos lados de la nave como por la urgencia de sentir su piel. Su cola cosquilleaba, cada hebra de su pelo se erizaba y el rabo se meneaba de lado a lado, en un movimiento ajeno al portador. Vegeta no era consciente de la independencia de su cola cuando se trataba de ella, era como si el rabo pensara por cuenta propia y a diferencia de él, demostrara libremente todo lo que ella le causaba. Agradecía enormemente que Bulma no estuviera tan interiorizada con costumbres de su raza, sabría que era su debilidad si eso fuera así. Aunque le había confesado sus sentimientos, no se sentía tan vulnerable porque ella sentía lo mismo. Pero creía fervientemente que su deseo y necesidad por ella superaba con creces el amor del que ella se jactaba sentir por él. No se trataba de medir sus sentimientos, era cuestión de lo que él veía y sentía. Bulma no se desesperaba por estar con él como le pasaba con ella. Bulma no se alteraba al olerlo ni mucho menos tenía que contenerse cuando estaban cerca.

Creía que se debía a sus especies… los seres humanos no eran tan instintivos-salvajes- como los saiyajin, ellos parecían más racionales y emocionales, y eso le estaba pasando la cuenta, a él al menos. Esperaba que su novia le tuviera paciencia, ahora que habían concretado sus sentimientos con sus cuerpos, un nuevo tipo de sentir lo dominaba y estaba seguro que Bulma en algún momento podía aburrirse de ello. Al final, era cuestión de paciencia mutua. Él tenía que adaptarse a los tiempos y debilidades de ella, y ella, a sus manías y urgencias físicas-que ella misma provocaba-pero que a la larga, eran situaciones de pareja que debían saber afrontar juntos.

Cuando llegó-por fin-a la puerta metalizada con la ventanita cubierta por una tela rosa, con sus nudillos tocó suavemente tres veces. Aguardó solo un par de minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente, no alcanzó a deslizarse por completo, cuando ingresó y presionó el botón para cerrar con rapidez. Volteó hacia el dormitorio para buscarla con la mirada, frunció el ceño al no verla al instante. Antes de quejarse, sus ojos negros siguieron la alerta de su olfato y viraron hacia el suelo. Frunció el ceño confundido al verla, la joven estaba estirada en el suelo, con-lo que él creía-unos papeles coloridos y cajas. Había un par de herramientas que no conocía, prefirió ignorar la escena y centrarse en ella. Bulma vestía su pijama lila, un top holgado y pantalones cortos. La música estaba encendida, notó que su comunicador estaba lejos de ella en la mesa, por lo que supuso que no leyó su último mensaje.

— ¿Qué… estás haciendo?—preguntó y caminó hacia ella, miró el suelo para poder avanzar. El lugar era un chiquero y había ropa, cajas, papeles y herramientas por doquier. El cuarto de por sí era pequeño, y con el desorden que su novia tenía lo hacía verse más diminuto.

—No pises nada—pidió sin mirarlo mientras doblaba un papel fucsia—envuelvo los regalos de mis amigos—sonrió al decirlo—termino aquí, y me acuesto—le comentó, concentrada en su labor.

Vegeta frunció más su ceño, arrugando su sien y dibujando una mueca de molestia en sus labios. Siguió caminando hasta quedar detrás de ella, inhaló con fuerza, llenando su nariz de su fragancia concentrada. Sintió su cuerpo entero estremecerse cuando su cerebro vibró al reconocer su olor con tal intensidad, la erección fue inmediata y su cola erizada estaba tiesa en una sola dirección, imitando su miembro viril. Se agachó a su altura, estiró su brazo y deslizó con suavidad su palma por su pantorrilla, siguió un camino por su piel lechosa hasta llegar a su trasero, donde la dejó reposar al mismo tiempo que masajeaba la nalga vestida.

—Deja eso—ordenó—no vine a ver cómo perdías el tiempo—ella soltó una carcajada cantarina que lo desconcertó. Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, se acercó más, sentándose al lado de su cuerpo sin dejar de tocar su trasero.

—Estás algo impaciente ¿No?—preguntó juguetona, mientras pegaba cintas al papel para adherirlo a la caja—déjame terminar, ve a recostarte—Vegeta mantuvo su mano sobre su melocotón invertido, pensando seriamente qué se traía entre manos su alocada novia ¿Creía que podía hacerlo esperar mientras perdía su tiempo en sus estúpidos amigos? ¿Acaso no sabía a qué había ido? ¡Claro que lo sabía! Y la muy maldita disfrutaba hacerlo esperar e impacientarse ¿Disfrutaba de su tormento? Gruñó, sus dientes rechinaron y su cola que antes estaba tiesa, comenzó a menearse con suma lentitud, de lado a lado, casi amenazante.

—Bulma…—susurró en voz baja, ella no lo oyó. Esperó por unos minutos, sus instintos le exigían tomarla allí mismo pero su consciencia le recordaba que debía tener cierto tacto para tratar con ella, y sobre todo, que era su mujer y a la vez humana, aparte de cuidado debía respetarla. Por muy impaciente que estuviera no podía actuar como un patán, ella no era esas saiyajin que su padre le exigió follar para engendrar un heredero, Bulma era su compañera y con ella no quería ni le nacía tratarla de ese modo.

El príncipe se inclinó hacia su espalda y besó su hombro, la oyó reír. Dejó su trasero y guío sus manos hacia su cintura, colándose debajo de la tela. Sus palmas se sentían ardientes de solo rozar su piel, el olor que lo estaba volviendo loco se hacía tan intenso que su nariz quemaba, sentía como el aroma entraba por sus fosas nasales y llegaba a sus pulmones, expandiendo las brasas hasta incrustarse en su pecho y encender un fuego que hacía que todo su cuerpo se calentara y estremeciera de pura excitación. Sus manos se detuvieron en su cintura y sin mayor esfuerzo la elevó distanciándola del piso.

—Ven—habló después de levantarla, ella exclamó sin dejar de reírse-burlarse a su parecer-pero no se quejó ni le reclamó por su acción.

Bulma vio como la tijeras y la cinta adhesiva que antes tenía en las manos, cayeron al piso cuando fue levantada por Vegeta. Sonrío divertida por la prisa del saiyajin, pero no dijo nada. No le molestaba que Vegeta la buscara para tener sexo porque sabía que lo que él sentía por ella era más que algo físico, se habían dicho lo que sentían y ella no tenía dudas de sus palabras, además, ella disfrutaba tanto como él esos momentos. Las visitas nocturnas de su novio eran de todos los días desde que se habían despedido del Novax 67, y no solo se trataba de sexo. Conversaban, jugaban, discutían y se acompañaban, incluso en los días en que estaba más sensible y hormonal, él la visitó. Y aunque en esos días él no pudo satisfacer sus deseos físicos, la acompañó y soportó su humor ¿Cómo pensar que él la quería solo para tener sexo? Imposible, Vegeta le demostraba con creces que lo que él sentía por ella era fuerte; la hacía sentir segura y desear más que nunca que pronto pudieran estar juntos sin esconderse. Que su relación no se redujera a esas noches furtivas.

Miró el suelo durante el corto camino que recorrió en sus brazos, lo regañó cuando pisoteó un plano de un nuevo proyecto que se le había ocurrido, y él respondió quejándose de su desorden y por ende, culpándola a ella. Cuando llegaron a los pies de la cama, el saiyajin la depositó con cuidado sobre la colchoneta, Bulma alcanzó a voltearse para quedar de espaldas a la cama cuando el príncipe la arrinconó con su cuerpo. Le sonrió con la coquetería innata que la caracterizaba, pero su sonrisa titubeó cuando vio sus feroces ojos negros sobre su cuerpo; a pesar de que el saiyajin la había visto muchas veces desnuda y que compartían momentos íntimos desde hace años, se avergonzó al sentirse escrudiñada por él. Su mirada depredadora se perdía en sus atributos femeninos y por un minuto quiso cubrirse, la respiración pesada del saiyajin llamó su atención y cuando se percató de su cola tiesa y erizada, notó que había algo diferente esa noche pero que le era familiar.

Vegeta no tardó en hacer válidas sus exigencias, sus manos experimentadas después de tantos momentos juntos, fueron atraídas como un imán hacia sus blandos y abultados senos. Con una mano masajeó un monte y con la otra se apoyó en la superficie de la cama al mismo tiempo que con su pecho empujaba a la joven científica a recostarse expuesta para él. Una vez que ella entendió el mensaje y se quedó recostada, usó ambas manos para bajar el top dejando al descubierto sus senos, sintió que se le hizo agua la boca con solo mirar ambos pezones pequeñitos de color rosa pálido. No perdió más tiempo y se acercó a ellos con hambre, dudó unos micro segundos para elegir al primero, pero resolvió su dilema rápidamente y se quedó con el izquierdo. Bulma contuvo el suspiro cuando la lengua del saiyajin recorrió su botón rosa, cerró sus ojos cuando la succión empezó al mismo tiempo que sentía sus bragas humedecerse. Se alegraba de no haberse dejado puesto el brasier cuando se puso el pijama.

Se retorció en la cama, disfrutando de su boca en su seno y de cómo su otra mano masajeaba su seno desafortunado. Suspiró más de una vez, sintiendo el calor recorrer sus entrañas, relamía sus labios intentando disimular el deleite que su lengua le provocaba, pero era inútil. Él sabía leerla a la perfección y reconocía cada reacción y qué botón pulsar para hacerla perder la razón; como él estaba impaciente, no dudó en usar todas sus armas para prepararla. Dejó sus montes para acercarse a sus labios y devorarlos, la joven le siguió el ritmo con facilidad, acarició su rostro con sus manos acercándolo más a su cuerpo femenino y él no fue tímido en aceptar su propuesta. Se instaló entre sus piernas, chocando sus pelvis y encajándolas, restregó su erección doliente entre sus pliegues vestidos y comenzó un vaivén de caderas firme y demandante.

Los gemidos de su novia pronto se hicieron escuchar, mientras que sus cuerpos se movían y la fricción de sus partes íntimas a ella la hacía gemir, a él le alteraban los nervios. Su cola cosquilleaba, se tensaba y palpitaba al mismo ritmo que sus estocadas como si estuviera siendo participe de una penetración imaginaria. Sabía que estaba en el límite, y a la vez era consciente de que ella no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para recibirlo, pero no podía seguir conteniéndose, su olor, su suavidad, sus cuerpos… había perdido la guerra ficticia. Sus instintos habían ganado y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era follarla como si no hubiera mañana.

Sin soltar sus labios alejó sus cuerpos, ella se quejó entre besos pero él no le hizo caso por el momento. Sus manos no tardaron en bajar sus pantalones cortos con sus bragas al mismo tiempo y ella estiró y dobló sus piernas cuando fue necesario para hacerle más sencilla la tarea. Lanzó las ropas al suelo y ella se reincorporó brevemente para ayudarlo a bajar sus pantalones, Vegeta estuvo a punto de empujarla de vuelta a la colchoneta para penetrarla de una vez, pero las manos delicadas de su novia en sus piernas le alertaron que no sería como él quería. La vio sentarse y acomodarse para poder tomar su miembro y llevárselo a la boca, y muy en contra de sus deseos habituales, no se lo permitió.

—No es necesario—dijo con su voz ronca por pura excitación, Bulma miró hacia arriba para poder encontrarse con su rostro pero el saiyajin rápidamente la volvió a arrastrar de vuelta a la colchoneta. Abrió sus piernas para él y se acomodó en su lugar favorito. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando la carne de su miembro tocó la húmeda y caliente cavidad de ella.

—N-no estoy lista—comentó ella cuando comprendió sus intenciones. Él se acercó a sus labios y la besó con determinación, recibió su beso pero sin perder noción de lo que él quería hacer—Vegeta…—susurró no muy convencida. Sentía las manos del saiyajin palpar cada curva de su cuerpo con furia y desesperación, tanta que la descompensó un poco.

—Lo siento—gruñó él en contra de sus labios, enredó su lengua con la suya, sorbía cada gota de su boca y la tragaba con sed, hundía su lengua y movía sus labios con desesperación, no le daba tiempo de recuperarse ni de pensar, después de unos minutos de intensos besos continuó con su discurso—no puedo detenerme…—susurró angustiado por la impaciencia y poca cordura que le quedaba.

Ella iba a responder, pero sus manos se quedaron quietas en su cadera y eso la alertó. Una de sus fuertes manos levantó un poco más su pierna, haciendo que el acceso fuera más sencillo y una vez que la acomodó en su propia cintura, lo vio tomar su erección y guiarla a su núcleo íntimo. Alcanzó a prepararse mentalmente para la invasión, pero gritó de todas formas cuando el príncipe ingresó de un solo movimiento. No pudo quejarse o alegarle por el método, oírlo suspirar de alivio cuando la penetró llamó su atención y luego, los movimientos certeros y rápidos la desconcentraron.

Lo tenía encima jadeándole, ella se afirmaba de su espalda con uñas y piernas, sus pelvis chocaban con fuerza que la hacía cerrar sus ojos cada vez que él entraba. Sentía poco a poco como el calor de su intimidad iba tomando lugar, pero la desesperación que dominaba a su novio le causaba más curiosidad. Miraba sus gestos, lo oía jadear y aunque a momentos lo besaba, él estaba más enfocado en penetrarla que otra cosa. Vegeta no era egoísta en la cama, si fuera de la cama, siempre peleaban por comida o tonterías, pero entre las sábanas la cosa era diferente, él era atento a su manera y siempre se esmeraba por hacerla sentir bien. Esta vez era totalmente lo opuesto, le pareció que en un principio intentó que fuera como solía ser, pero ahora, teniéndolo sobre ella entrando y saliendo a su merced, sin acariciarla o decirle alguna palabra conciliadora o besarla, le confirmaba su hipótesis: Vegeta sólo quería follarla esa noche.

Un golpe de calor peculiar se apoderó de su pecho, quizá mezclado con un poco de vergüenza. La realidad era esa, podía verlo y sentirlo, su novio estaba concentrado en follarla y nada más. Acariciaba su espalda, buscaba sus labios y movía su cadera intentando seguirle el ritmo-cosa imposible en ese momento por lo que optaba por quedarse quieta para no entorpecer el coito-pero él no reaccionaba, estaba centrado al 100% en el vaivén de sus caderas, a momentos lo encontraba serio mirando sus senos moverse al compás de sus estocadas, pero no parecía que perdiera la concentración de la unión de cuerpos. Después de unos minutos, se sintió ajena al momento. Miró el techo artificial mientras recibía los duros movimientos del príncipe, cerró sus ojos unos segundos pero los abrió casi a los segundos después cuando sintió el rostro de él acercarse al suyo. Esperó atenta por un beso, pero lo único de lo que fue testigo fue de la morisqueta llena de goce que el saiyajin expuso cuando eyaculó en su interior. Sus cejas arrugadas, sus labios entreabiertos, su sien perlada, su jadeo ahogado y su cuerpo temblando fueron más que suficientes para entender que el momento había terminado, no era necesario centrarse en sentir su líquido caliente en lo profundo de su cuerpo para saberlo. Todo en él lo delataba.

Él vibró sobre ella, la observó sin dejar de temblar y respiró agitado; volvió en sí cuando la última gota se esparramó en su intimidad y exhaló escandalosamente intentando recuperar el aliento. Las manos de ella acariciaron su espalda, y él se rindió al momento. Se dejó caer sobre su pecho, respiró profundamente y se dedicó en oír los latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?—preguntó divertida, movió su mano derecha hacia su melena y acarició su cuero cabelludo con suavidad, como si lo consolara. Pero fue reconfortante para él, lo relajó lo suficiente para entender el momento que acababan de vivir y poder captar las sensaciones de su cuerpo que le alertaban de que no estaba tranquilo, que había servido de algo su imprudencia. Se había calmado, pero no había tenido suficiente de ella.

—Lo siento—murmuró apenado, hundió su rostro entre sus senos y suspiró cansado. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo las uñas y yemas de sus dedos femeninos acariciar su cabeza

—Descuida… no puedo culparte, soy demasiado bella para que te resistas—murmuró convencida, él bufó burlesco en contra de su piel, omitiendo la gracia que le causaba su arrogancia, guardaron silencio por los siguientes minutos. Vegeta disfrutaba de sus atenciones, y Bulma movía sus dedos con suavidad entre su melena rebelde; todavía sentía su miembro duro dentro de ella, estaba contando mentalmente los segundos para que éste perdiera su erección pero eso no parecía suceder. Normalmente el príncipe descansaría unos minutos antes de volver a tocarse y besarse, y a pesar de que parecía relajado y cansado sobre ella, su miembro le decía lo opuesto. No dejaba de llamarle la atención la situación, recordaba vagamente haberlo visto antes así de excitado pero no lograba comprender el motivo. Sólo llevaban un mes y algo juntos desde que habían iniciado su vida sexual juntos, todavía habían muchos detalles que se le escapaban pero que estaba interesada en desmenuzar en algún momento.

—Hazte a un lado—pidió Bulma después de unos minutos de mimar a su novio. Vegeta, sin muchas ganas la obedeció. Salió con cuidado de su interior, para ella fue un detalle que a esas alturas no tenía importancia, después de haber actuado algo salvaje no venía al caso ser cuidadoso, o al menos eso creía. Se levantó con cuidado, juntó sus piernas intentando no dejar ningún espacio entre ellas y caminó con dificultad hacia la esquina de su pequeño dormitorio, donde había instalado un diminuto cuarto de baño que le servía para ese tipo de ocasiones.

Vegeta se quedó recostado, respirando con fuerza sin abrir los ojos. Como supuso, la esencia que su novia emanaba cuando tenían sexo, se había vuelto más _molesta_ que antes, entonces, el olor que estuvo todo el día volviéndolo loco tenía algo diferente pero no podía distinguir el qué. Suspiró y se reincorporó un poco para mirar su miembro que seguía impasible y erguido, casi burlesco. Sentía que lo de hace un momento no era suficiente para calmar su excitación, pero ahora estaba más cuerdo y entendía que Bulma podía dejar a un lado su buen humor si le insistía tan pronto. Cuando la puerta del baño de enanos-como le decía su novia-se abrió, él giró de modo automático hacia ella. La observó secar sus manos con unas hojas blancas, y caminar de modo perezoso de regreso a la cama.

—Huele a sexo…—comentó la joven sin mirarlo, Vegeta frunció el ceño un tanto molesto con su comentario. Decirle algo de lo que él era más consciente que ella y que encima, sufría por ello, le pareció una desagradable sátira.

—Ella vino a verme…—habló una vez que la joven se sentó a su lado. Bulma detuvo sus movimientos con el papel y volteó hacia él. No sabía que cara había puesto pero al ver el rostro perplejo de su novio, supuso que no había parecido ni tranquila ni desinteresada.

— ¿A dónde?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño— ¿Por qué Amathys te fue a ver?—la idea de la joven elegante visitándolo la descompensó. Sentía el calor recorrer su pecho, más intenso incluso que cuando estuvo hace un momento debajo de su cuerpo. En ese momento, el príncipe dudó seriamente de haberle contado aquello, por su expresión alerta y casi atemorizante, supo que la situación no le era indiferente. Quiso ganar terreno, y no encontró mejor solución que bromear con la situación.

— ¿Y esa cara?—preguntó burlesco mientras se apoyaba en sus codos— ¿Acaso estás celosa?—aunque la pregunta surgió para burlarse, la idea le agradó. Era él quien siempre sufría-en silencio-por la personalidad coqueta y sociable de su novia, ver en ella rastros de incomodidad por la presencia de una persona externa a la relación, le fue grato y porque no decirlo, justo.

—Déjate de estupideces y respóndeme—respondió visiblemente molesta, y las antes ganas de molestarla desaparecieron cuando vio sus ojos zafiro como témpanos de hielo— ¿Cuándo te fue a ver?

—Vaya—comentó sin dejar de reír burlonamente—estás celosa—afirmó triunfante, intentando esconder su asombro por verla así.

— ¿Por qué no estarlo?—afirmó con convicción—somos una pareja ¿No?—le recordó, él dejó su burla y la miró atento, intentando que su ahora seriedad, le demostrara que estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras—y ella busca seducirte, es normal que tenga celos.

—Lo somos—correspondió él—y tú eres mía aunque lo nuestro no sea formal ni nadie lo sepa, pero pasará. Por eso no deberías sentir celos de nadie—vio como los labios rosa de su novia cambiaron a carmín al arrugarlos, bufó visiblemente molesta y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Ella giró hacia el lado opuesto por lo que no lo notó, tuvo que sentarse por completo para poder buscar su rostro. La encontró sonrojada y con las cejas fruncidas—sigues molesta.

—No respondiste mi pregunta—dijo tajante sin mirarlo.

Vegeta la observó unos segundos antes de suspirar, miró su miembro que parecía más hinchado que antes, alertándole que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo y prefirió ahorrarse un mal rato, si seguía molestándola no lo querría cerca. Además, debía dejarle en claro lo que pasaba con la hadiana, aunque por su parte siempre creyó que Bulma no necesitaba explicaciones, que lo conocía lo suficiente para entenderlo y sobre todo, no dudar de sus sentimientos.

—No sé a qué fue—comenzó diciendo, llamando su atención. Bulma miró en su dirección y lo escuchó atenta, demasiado para su gusto. Sus ojos fijos en él lo pusieron nervioso, como cuando eran niños de 13 y 12 años respectivamente. Siempre supo que lo que ella le hacía sentir no disminuía, solo evolucionaba. Estar ahí, intentando no balbucear, le confirmó que lo suyo no tenía cura ni fin, pero a esas alturas no le molestaba—pero me insinuó que sabe lo nuestro. Le dejé en claro que no volviera a molestarme, creo que esta vez lo entendió.

— ¿Y si le dice al Rey?—susurró mientras recogía sus piernas y las abrazaba, escondiendo sus curvas desnudas de su mirada depredadora—quizá deberías irte…

—No dirá nada—dijo seguro al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, movió un mechón de pelo de su hombro, lo rozó con las yemas de sus dedos y la hizo estremecerse. Sonrió triunfante y besó su piel, mientras que su cola se mecía de lado a lado, movimientos suaves y lentos como si intentara seducirla. Bulma era ajena a su rabo y a sus intenciones, no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que la princesa hablara y eso la inquietaba. Cuando los colmillos del saiyajin hicieron presión en la curva de su hombro se sobresaltó, se concentró en lo que él le hacía a su piel y no tuvo que mirarlo para entender sus intenciones.

—Estás muy seguro—comentó—ahora que habló contigo, debe haber confirmado sus suposiciones. No deberíamos estar tan tranquilos.

— ¿Había hablado contigo antes?—preguntó alejándose unos centímetros de su hombro, volvió a besarlo y agregó su brazo derecho al momento. Guío su mano por su espalda baja y la hizo subir por su cintura, para finalmente rodear su cuerpo con su fuerte brazo.

—Antes de aterrizar en el Novax 67—comenzó diciendo pero se vio interrumpida cuando fue jalada por su brazo hacia él, la elevó un poco y la subió sobre sus piernas. A veces se sentía tan bien ser cargada como si fuera una ligera pluma y otras veces le sorprendía. Él la acomodó sobre sus muslos, ambos podían sentir como sus pieles se pegaban por el sudor pero no les incomodaba; Bulma relamió su labio inferior cuando sintió su erección entre su trasero y apoyarse en su coxis, tardó unos segundos en retomar el hilo de su plática—no recuerdo cuando… pero me insinuó que teníamos sexo. Te siguió un par… ah—suspiró cuando las manos del saiyajin bajaron por su monte de venus. Tragó saliva y se preguntó vagamente si él le estaba poniendo atención—d-de veces ¡Diablos!—exclamó cuando un par de dedos traviesos bajaron y se adentraron más allá. Se ahogó con su propio aliento y estiró su espalda, haciendo que sus omoplatos chocaran con los pectorales del príncipe—No estás poniéndome atención…—le reprochó.

— ¿Te desconcentro?—preguntó en un susurro. La joven dobló el cuello hacia él, y Vegeta fue rápido en adivinar su intención. Encorvó su espalda y acomodó su cuerpo para que sus labios pudieran tocarse, el beso se concretó pero no duró demasiado. Sus labios se humedecieron con la saliva del otro, se movían para devorarse, sus lenguas no alcanzaron a participar cuando ella rompió el encuentro, visiblemente incómoda por la postura, sus labios retomaron su piel, alejó su melena de su cuello y la hizo a un lado. Bajó a su nuca, la besó suavemente y recorrió el camino hasta su hombro—no dirá nada, fui lo suficientemente claro. Si es inteligente, sabrá hacerse a un lado.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?—le preguntó girando hacia él sin dejar de sonreír—como si la hubieras amenazado—soltó entre risas, pero su gracia se apagó cuando vio su rostro serio—oh por dios ¡La amenazaste!—exclamó sorprendida.

—Da igual—comentó cansado del tema—no importa más—murmuró al mismo tiempo que sus dedos comenzaban a moverse con precisión y cuidado entre los pétalos de carne. Después de jugar unos segundos con ellos, sintió sus dedos humedecerse, no era suficiente para él pero al menos era un comienzo. Le habló sin dejar de mover sus dedos y mirarla directamente a los ojos— _esto_ me interesa ahora. —dijo firme, haciendo que la joven se le erizaran los bellos con tan solo oír su voz demandante y grave.

— ¿Ahora?—preguntó burlesca, llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla derecha y la acarició con suma lentitud—es lo único que tienes en mente. —una sonrisa torcida se pintó en sus labios, y el joven, muy por el contrario a molestarle su burla, se quedó admirando sus ojos grandes y perfectos, sus labios carnosos y suaves al tacto, sus mejillas ruborizadas y su flequillo que le cosquilleaba en la frente cuando se besaban.

—Siempre. —asintió.

Entre risas se volvieron a besar, esta vez se acomodaron lo suficientemente bien para que sus labios no se separaran.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Un Kakarotto de 13 años miraba confundido su regalo ¿De qué le servía un perfume de Nork? Lo hizo a un lado, la higiene personal no era de su interés. Siguió mirando dentro del paquete colorido, repleto de cintas y bestias peludas, de las que alguna vez Bulma le dijo su nombre pero que nunca se preocupó por aprenderlos. Alzó una ceja y sacó algo parecido a una caja. La sacudió pero no oyó nada de su interior.

—Y… ¿Qué tal el paseo?—preguntó Raditz, mirándola de modo perspicaz para luego darle una inhalada a su cigarro-o así lo había bautizado la joven, lo cierto era que el objeto en cuestión era más grande y su humo tenía un tono verdoso-Bulma lo miró con ira disimulada, no podía estallar en frente de todos. Sonrió y fingió calma que en ese momento no sentía por sus provocaciones.

—B-bien—rio—pero ¡Abran sus regalos! Me esmeré en elegirlos—dijo entusiasmada, giró hacia Cauli que con cuidado intentaba abrir el obsequio sin dañar el papel—rómpelo, da igual—la animó ansiosa.

— ¿Qué hace esto?—preguntó confundido el menor del grupo. Bulma giró hacia él y sonrió, estiró su mano y el niño se lo entregó rápidamente.

—Es un cofre del tesoro—dijo risueña, inevitablemente recordó sus primeros cumpleaños, donde sus padres eran quienes la llenaban de sorpresas y regalos— ¡Ta dá!—exclamó alegre cuando abrió la cajita finamente decorada con lazos esculpidos en el metal, en su interior habían múltiples dulces, de diferentes colores y sabores.

— ¡Al fin algo que disfrutaré!—exclamó conforme el niño mientras recibía de vuelta la cajita y sacaba un cubo pequeño de color lila.

—El perfume es agradable—le reprochó la joven, Raditz soltó un bufido y exhaló con suavidad el humo verdoso, llenando el rincón del bar que estaban usando.

—No para el sucio de Kakarotto—rio burlesco—luego abriré el mío, cuéntanos cómo te fue.

—Bueno…—dijo con timidez falsa—pero… quisiera esperar a Broly para contarles a todos—sonrió mirándolos— ¿Alguien sabe cuánto más tardará?

—No vendrá—comentó Cauli mientras sacaba una tela felpuda del interior del papel—tenía cosas que hacer.

—Ah…—Bulma se preguntó si su estúpido actuar de la última vez tenía algo que ver. Lo había besado, y aunque él no sabía en esencia el significado de ello, no podía dejar de sentirse mal al respecto— ¿Quién cuidó de mi huerto?—los tres saiyajin se quedaron viendo entre ellos, una mirada llena de culpa y sorpresa que la humana supo interpretar—maldición, son unos pésimos amigos.

— ¡Teníamos cosas qué hacer!—se defendió el menor. Bulma no dijo nada, porque el hacerlo era sentirse todavía más culpable. Su huerto estaba en perfectas condiciones y si ninguno de los presentes se atribuía el estado de sus plantas, era fácil de suponer que había sido Broly.

—Bueno… entonces les cuento—retomó la plática, intentando borrar la culpa por un momento—el Rey me pidió que me quedara—dijo riéndose soberbia, bebió de su jarra de alcohol y tosió un poco al sentir la amargura de la bebida—me ofreció un puesto en el laboratorio, nada menos que la directora del departamento de desarrollo tecnológico y ¡Me remunerarán por ello! Así que beban y coman a gusto, esta vez invito yo—el grupo la miró sorprendidos, Cauli le aplaudió alegre por su noticia y Raditz sonrió divertido al verla festejar su logro. Kakarotto saltó alegre al pensar en lo que comería esa noche.

— ¡Podrás juntar dinero para tu empresa!—exclamó feliz la saiyajin. Bulma titubeó, ¿Cómo les explicaba que ya tenía ese dinero? Ah, y que le alcanzaba para construir 3 Corporaciones si así lo deseaba. No podía decirles, no a todos al menos, no había cómo justificar esa cantidad. Fingió alegría y le asintió, de pronto sentía que las mentiras y las culpas crecían al mismo tiempo que ella.

—Sí. Siento que por fin las cosas están saliendo como quiero—comentó ensimismada.

—Y… ¿Supiste algo sobre la prometida del príncipe?—preguntó Cauli fingiendo desinterés. Tanto Bulma como Raditz entendieron sus intenciones, el saiyajin contempló a la humana atento a su respuesta, con una sonrisa torcida pintada en sus labios burlescos—Se fueron apenas aterrizaron… ¿Sabes si volverán?

—No lo harán—dijo sonriéndole, llenándose de una victoria vacía porque de la que sólo ella sabía el motivo real—el príncipe la rechazó—bebió un sorbo pequeño de su vaso sin dejar de sonreír, pero su sonrisa titubeó cuando vio la expresión confundida de su amiga— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó extrañada. Raditz alzó una ceja expectante por la respuesta de su amiga, intentando indagar hasta qué punto llegaría la joven con sus mentiras—no han hecho ningún anuncio oficial, y llevan muy poco tiempo en el planeta como para que empiecen a circular los rumores.

Bulma quedó en blanco por unos breves segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Tratando de alejar todo tipo de respuesta que tuviera que ver con revelar lo único que la condicionaba a asegurar que sus palabras eran fidedignas: su relación con el príncipe. Asintió a ciegas, sin motivo aparente y soltó una carcajada nerviosa que usó de camuflaje.

—C-claro, es que el Rey me lo comentó—escupió sin tapujo. Relamió sus labios con nerviosismo, buscó en la mesa algún distractor pero nada le pareció atractivo ni útil para el momento por lo que lo único que optó por hacer fue enredar su cabello con dos de sus dedos, entrelazándolos, separándolos y peinando un par de mechones lacios—no fue nada importante… el príncipe la ignoró.

—Ya veo—respondió la saiyajin, con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Mientras que la humana miraba con culpa y desconcierto la cerveza de su vaso. Le costaba creer en lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

Quiso olvidar por un momento lo mierda de persona que se había vuelto, y se centró en sus amigos o lo que se supone que eran ¿Realmente podía considerarse su amiga con todo lo que les escondía? De pronto para la joven, todo carecía de importancia y nuevamente se encontraba centrada en su relación con él. Era como si de aquí a una buena parte de su vida, solo importara eso, su amorío con el príncipe. Algo andaba mal con ella para que siempre se centrara en él; cuando había descubierto su mentira lo entendió, su vida no podía girar exclusivamente en él. Volvió al presente en cuestión de minutos, dejando a un segundo plano-por ahora-todos esos pensamientos y prefirió centrarse en el momento, en distraerse. Pasaron el resto de la noche burlándose entre ellos y poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas durante esos dos meses y medio de "vacaciones" que no se vieron; Cauli se había puesto el chal y con las hombreras de su armadura la hacía verse graciosa, aunque ella estaba convencida de que se veía bien como capa. Bulma disfrutó de la compañía de sus amigos como en mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, Nodriza apenas había aterrizado, y lo único que tenía en mente era verlos. Fue fortuito que todos le respondieran afirmativamente a su invitación, a excepción de Broly.

Se fueron del antro por cuestión horaria, el dueño del lugar les pidió que se retiraran para poder cerrar el local. Cauli fue la primera en marcharse, Kakarotto quiso acompañarla al palacio pero Raditz le ordenó que fuera a casa, después de una breve disputa entre hermanos, donde el mayor tuvo que recordarle que su madre no vería con buenos ojos que un menor de edad llegara a esas horas, el niño cedió. Bulma supo que su primer amigo quería quedarse a solas con ella, lo conocía lo suficiente para entender su propósito. Le había tirado indirectas toda la noche, y ya estaba preparándose para soltar lo que el saiyajin quería oír. Sería sencillo regañarlo e insultarlo por su comportamiento en el antro, pero a la larga, ella también quería hablarlo.

Había encontrado en Raditz un confidente, que después de verse involucrado en su relación, sentía que era el más indicado para confiarle sus secretos y experiencias vividas con Vegeta. Necesitaba hablarlo, expresarse y simplemente ser escuchada un momento en total sinceridad y con Raditz podía conseguirlo. Caminaron despacio por las calles, él podía volar y ella usar algún jet o aeronave, pero así el viaje no duraría más de cinco minutos y ambos querían ese momento para charlar. Bulma suspiró, el alto saiyajin no abría la boca y solo se preocupaba de mirar el suelo buscando piedras para chutear.

—Ya—comenzó diciendo la humana—habla. Escupe lo que tienes que decir.

—Yo no tengo nada que decir—comentó el saiyajin, anormalmente serio. Bulma frunció el entrecejo, confundida miró a su amigo y poco a poco fue llenándose de inseguridad. Giró hacia el camino, miró la calle desolada y de pronto pensó que toda la población estaba oyéndolos, atentos a cualquier chisme que les serviría para congraciarse con el Rey. Era paranoia, pero ver el semblante serio de su amigo le inquietó, le hizo pensar que lo que ella estaba viviendo, incluso aunque él no lo supiera, estaba mal. —Te ibas a ir.

Abrió los ojos como plato y detuvo su paso, volteó hacia él boquiabierta y entonces lo entendió. Todo ese lío que hizo ceder al Rey, su nuevo puesto en la sociedad de los guerreros y el viaje al Novax 67, tuvo que ver con su determinación a irse del planeta y ni una palabra de ello fue comentada a… sus amigos. En aquel momento entendió las indirectas del guerrero, él no estaba molestándola por su relación con Vegeta ¡No todo giraba a su relación con el príncipe! Realmente no era una buena amiga, Raditz se lo estaba haciendo ver con o sin querer.

—Lo siento…

— ¿Por qué te quedas? ¿Por el puesto que te ofreció el Rey?—preguntó suspicaz el saiyajin al mismo tiempo que la miraba directamente a la cara. Bulma negó con vergüenza, había permitido que todas sus decisiones se vieran determinadas por su amor al príncipe, y ahora que lo debía asumir con alguien en voz alta, le apenaba profundamente. Pensaba que quizá Raditz no la entendería, ¿Cómo un sujeto como Raditz entendería que estaban enamorados ella y el príncipe? Imposible, el saiyajin se la pasaba de misión a antros, lleno de alcohol y con hembras para coger. No tenía un propósito más que ese—fue por él ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió sin mirarlo. Raditz suspiró y continuó la marcha, Bulma, cargando la culpa en su pecho, lo siguió.

—Todo fue muy rápido—comenzó diciendo—siento no habértelo dicho.

—Me preocupas—confesó el saiyajin sin mirarla, alzando la barbilla hacia el cielo estrellado, nuevamente se detuvieron. Bulma lo observó unos segundos, finalmente lo imitó. Ambos miraron hacia el cielo, donde la noche empezaba a mutar pintándose con tonos del amanecer—si querías irte, no fue por nada. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? ¿Qué te ofreció para quedarte? Debió ser más atractivo que ser la directora del departamento de desarrollo tecnológico.

—Somos una pareja—le contó desviando la mirada hacia su rostro varonil—cuando sea Rey, lo haremos público—se sintió incomoda al ver la sonrisa burlesca en sus labios ¿Estaba siendo ingenua? No, su Vegeta no mentía, lo suyo era real.

— ¿Caíste en esa excusa?—bufó al cielo y volteó a mirarla—creí que eras lista, Bulma. Si quisiste marcharte sin siquiera contarnos fue por algo, ¿Y por una excusa así, te quedarás? No estás siendo muy inteligente.

—Mira—respondió escondiendo su molestia—entiendo tu punto, pero no lo conoces. Nadie lo conoce como yo, Raditz. Vegeta no es un mentiroso y si hubieras estado allí cuando me dijo todo eso… le hubieras creído—susurró angustiada, quería con toda su alma que su mejor amigo la apoyara, que creyera en ella, ver su escepticismo la desesperaba.

— ¿Qué te dijo para convencerte?—preguntó con ironía.

—No seas pesado—respondió molesta, comenzó a caminar sin esperarlo. Cuando oyó sus pasos detrás siguió hablando—hemos pasado por muchas cosas, quise irme porque estaba cansada de estar escondiéndonos y de que… lo nuestro no tuviera un futuro. Él lo entendió en cierto punto, no me insistió en que me quedara ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Entonces? Algo debió prometerte.

—Algo así—susurró en respuesta—lo importante es que me quedaré. Nos daremos una oportunidad, Raditz ¿Por qué no puedes estar feliz por mí?

—Estoy feliz por ti, Bulma—respondió serio—pero no me pidas que no me preocupe. Él es… desde un principio nunca entendí cómo pudiste fijarte en él, son tan opuestos. No quiero que vivas pensando que él te hará su mujer, que se unirán o ¡Maldición! ¿Qué crees que dirá el Rey cuando lo sepa? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él?

—Simplemente lo hago—dijo altanera—y si me equivoco, bueno ahí te burlas y lo entenderé y no me enojaré. Sólo… necesito de tu apoyo, Raditz. Nadie más sabe de esto—susurró agachando la mirada.

—Así veo. Ni siquiera Cauli ¿No se lo dirás?—Raditz frunció el ceño y guardó silencio. El rostro de su amiga se ensombreció apenas nombró a la saiyajin, suspiró agotado y sin ánimos de seguir la discusión, se rindió. Veía en las palabras de Bulma su determinación, ella estaba centrada en defender al príncipe, nada de lo que le dijera la haría entender lo arriesgado que era tener una relación con el heredero, tal como decía, lo único que podía hacer ahora era apoyarla—no es tu culpa, todas las saiyajin quieren coger con el príncipe. En algún momento se rendirá—al no oír respuesta, volvió a suspirar, con exageración esta vez—hey… no es tú culpa, tu relación con él empezó antes de que supieras que Cauli también estaba interesada en él ¿No?

—Si… pero ahora lo sé ¿No crees que eso me hace ser mala amiga?—preguntó mirando el suelo, ahora siendo ella quien buscaba piedrecillas para chutear.

—No seas absurda. Debes velar por ti—comentó mirando hacia el camino—lo único que puedes hacer es ser sincera.

—No creo poder decirlo…—confesó—no por ahora al menos. Siento no haberte dicho antes lo de irme, realmente pasó todo muy rápido.

—Sí… muy rápido. Lo tuyo con el príncipe ¿Subió de nivel, verdad?—preguntó con picardía, intentando cambiar de tema para alivianar el ambiente y a la vez, relajar a la joven. Ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas le dio la respuesta, una inesperada y que a pesar de haber preguntado para molestarla, le inquietó. Una punzada extraña le revolvió el estómago, quiso culpar al alcohol. A pesar de la latiente preocupación que aquella revelación le dejó, prefirió obviarla y dedicarse los siguientes minutos a molestarla.

El camino se hizo más rápido dejando de lado los reproches y discusiones.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Se quedó mirando el lente de su comunicador, luego la pantalla de su laptop. Cada una con información totalmente diferente y proyectada para el mismo tiempo, suspiró dramáticamente llamando la atención de Fen, su antiguo jefe que pasaba por allí recogiendo unos documentos. Bulma le frunció el ceño al reptiliano, éste hizo como si la ignoraba y siguió recopilando sus documentos y objetos personales. La joven esperó que Fen se alejara antes de seguir pensando, la sola presencia de su antiguo jefe la inquietaba, el sujeto lleno de escamas siempre se aprovechó de sus conocimientos, a menudo tuvo que guardar proyectos bajo siete llaves porque el reptiliano ya le había hurtado anteriormente uno que otro trabajo. Le tenía recelo, y había disfrutado más de la cuenta cuando el Rey les informó a todos en el departamento los nuevos cambios. La expresión de su antiguo jefe se había desfigurado, muchos compañeros suyos entendieron el cambio de personal, a fin de cuentas era Bulma el cerebro del departamento, era justo que fuera ella quien lo dirigiera.

Después de pensar unos minutos, la joven tomó una decisión. Tomó el comunicador, su pistola láser y salió del laboratorio. En el camino guardó su pistola en su cinturón, debajo de su delantal. Las cosas habían mejorado significativamente para la joven, ahora podía usar la ropa que quisiera debajo del delantal y para la vanidosa adolescente que era, había sido uno de los mejores beneficios que había conseguido desde el último tiempo. El laboratorio principal no estaba tan lejos de los pasillos y salones más utilizados e importantes del palacio, llegar a la sala de trono era mucho más rápido que antes.

Con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos delanteros, la joven caminó a paso rápido. No quería perder demasiado tiempo y temía que tuviera que discutir o esperar para poder hablar con el monarca saiyajin. Al llegar al pasillo donde se ubicaba el salón, los guardias de turno la reconocieron al instante, esta vez no la miraron cansados ni con desprecio, y a pesar de que era algo positivo, todavía no se acostumbraba a la aceptación y respeto verdadero por parte de la raza guerrera. Antes le temían por su personalidad y estrecha relación con el Rey, ahora era diferente. Se había ganado su lugar entre ellos, y sabía que apenas la habían promovido, había obtenido algo más que dinero y prestigio. Era triste pensar que sólo por eso, ahora la veían diferente. El respeto debió estar presente desde siempre. Quiso borrar esas ideas cuando llegó al lado de ambos soldados, asintió en forma de saludo y estiró el cuello para poder mirar en el interior del salón, donde ambas puertas gruesas estaban extendidas exponiendo el cuarto.

— ¿Está ocupado?—preguntó sin dejar de buscarlo por el salón.

—Está solo—respondió uno de los soldados. La joven asintió y entró, sin preguntar ni golpear en la madera gruesa y fina de una de las puertas, pero ambos soldados ya estaban acostumbrados a la personalidad de la humana y el Rey nunca les castigó por ello.

Bulma entró mirando por todo el salón, no vio al Rey por ningún lugar. Confundida, giró sobre su talón para no perderse de ningún rincón del salón.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí?—preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Por acá—escuchó a su espalda. Giró hacia el trono y siguió sin ver al padre de su novio, caminó hacia la imponente silla, dudosa, buscando con sus ojos al monarca—detrás de la silla.

Alzó ambas cejas y apresuró el paso, subió los pocos eslabones y al llegar al lado del trono, lo rodeó y miró detrás del sitial. Allí estaba el Rey, sentado en el suelo, mirando un mapa. La joven alzó una sola ceja esta vez y se concentró en el amplio papel lleno de dibujos, miró la simbología y el título, pero se rindió rápidamente en intentar descifrarlo al reconocer una lengua extranjera.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué se esconde?—preguntó sentándose a su lado. El Rey no la miró, no perdió concentración del mapa en el suelo.

—No me escondo—respondió después de unos minutos— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Ah…—murmuró la joven, tuvo que dejar de lado su curiosidad por el comportamiento del Rey como por el mapa, su prioridad era su trabajo—acaba de llegarme los datos de la nueva misión, pero con todo el trabajo en el laboratorio, y con lo de mi Corporación… no creo tener tiempo para seguir con las misiones.

—Ah…—el hombre rascó su bigote, Bulma frunció el ceño y amurró sus labios, impaciente por la respuesta del saiyajin pero el monarca parecía ausente.

— ¿Está escuchándome?—preguntó, esperó por unos segundos y no obtuvo respuesta. Respiró profundamente y sin medirse, gritó— ¡REY VIENEN LOS ALÍENS!

— ¿Q-quién?—preguntó sobresaltado, pero la risotada de la joven fue lo único que se escuchó. El saiyajin giró hacia ella y comprendió su broma—no juegues, niña—pidió molesto— ¿Quiénes son los alíens?

—No importa… algo de mi planeta—comentó sin dejar de reír por el susto-sorpresa que le dio al Rey— ¿Escuchó lo que le dije?

—Si… si—asintió volviendo a mirar el mapa—sobre tu corporación y… el laboratorio.

—No me escuchó—le reprochó—quiero dejar las misiones—repitió haciendo énfasis en sus palabras. Esta vez el monarca si la escuchó, giró hacia ella y la joven sin dejar de mirarlo, repitió todo lo que había dicho antes—no tengo tiempo con el laboratorio, y con lo de mi Corporación. Ahora que soy la directora del departamento, no puedo ausentarme. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—Uhm—el hombre volvió a mirar el mapa, apoyó su barbilla en su mano derecha enguantada, donde el codo se recargaba en su muslo—supongo que tienes razones suficientes y válidas para dar un paso al lado. Está bien—asintió sin mirarla—sigue respondiendo como lo has hecho en el laboratorio.

—Por supuesto—respondió sonriente. Desde que habían regresado del asteroide, que su relación con el monarca había vuelto a lo que era antes a diferencia de que la comunicación ahora era más fluida y sin tapujos. Habían pasado sólo dos semanas desde el regreso, y la relación con todos en el palacio era mucho más amena, incluyendo a Teeb, pero suponía que la relación con el escolta era mejor ahora que había vuelto con el príncipe y que naturalmente, ya debía saber.

La joven se levantó rápidamente y murmuró un "con su permiso" antes de voltear, pero la voz del Rey opacó sus palabras y a la vez, detuvo su rápida huida.

—Por cierto—comenzó diciendo el saiyajin, aun centrado en el mapa—la competencia será dentro de tres meses—el corazón de la joven se detuvo, y el silencio se expandió en la habitación. Fue como si la tensión creciera, porque el monarca levantó la mirada hacia la joven de pie en cuestión de minutos, suponiendo que el ambiente había cambiado por sus palabras. Al ver el rostro serio de la humana, confirmó sus sospechas—fue todo lo que pude posponerla.

—E-entiendo—susurró—con su permiso—no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, le alteraba sí, pero era lo normal, estaban intentando decidir su vida sentimental después de todo. Pero tenía fe en sus amigos, estaba segura que podrían vencer a cualquiera. Quería creer que sería así.

Avanzó rápidamente hacia la salida, pero los pasos en el umbral la hicieron levantar la mirada del azulejo, al ver al príncipe caminar hacia ella en dirección al trono, no pudo evitar sonreírle con coquetería. No había nadie más mirándolos ¿Por qué no jugar un poco? Los soldados estaban afuera del salón, su padre estaba detrás de la silla. Miró su pecho decorado por su armadura, bajó hasta su torso y alzó una ceja al ver sus muslos marcados y su entrepierna. Volvió su mirada a su rostro serio, donde sus ojos negros la estudiaban con suspicacia. Se miraron fijamente, casi besándose con la mirada en un lugar que no era ni su nave, ni la habitación del príncipe y fue como si se hubieran besado o puesto a follar a vista y presencia de todos, ajenos al morbo o a la opinión de los demás. Pero no era más que una mirada fija y sonrisas coquetas, sin embargo se sentía como si fuera de ese modo. Lejos lo más atrevido que habían hecho en público.

El príncipe la vio pasar por su lado, a propósito rozaron sus manos, hubiera deseado estar sin guantes para sentir su piel suave. Mientras el roce duró, se miraron fijamente y se siguieron hasta que él avanzó y ella siguió su camino. No quiso voltear hacia atrás, no quería arriesgarse más de la cuenta. Subió hacia el trono y rodeó el sillón, no se sorprendió de verlo allí. Su padre había tomado esa actitud desde que habían vuelto del asteroide, no había preguntado motivos ni le interesaba a fondo, ya que lo hacía cuando se creía solo y no tenía reuniones programadas. No era primera vez que lo sorprendía, suponía que lo hacía para concentrarse o para evitar ir a la sala de consejo, donde podría apoyarse en una mesa. Al llegar a su lado, el monarca alzó la vista unos segundos, no se saludaron, el monarca volvió su atención rápidamente al mapa y el joven saiyajin lo imitó, frunció el ceño al desconocer el lugar que su padre estudiaba.

— ¿Y eso qué es?—preguntó sin dejar de estudiar el papel estirado en el suelo.

—Un mapa de un planeta nuevo—comentó sonriendo—la próxima colonia del imperio ¿Qué tal?—dijo con emoción en su voz.

— ¿De dónde lo conseguiste?—preguntó extrañado e interesado—creí que ya no podíamos conquistar planetas.

—Es un regalo—murmuró volteando hacia él—de los Xanderianos ¿Los recuerdas?—su hijo no tardó en asentir—con el contrato que cerramos en el Novax 67, quedaron de enviarme la información de los planetas que tenían a disposición, y opté por este—Vegeta hijo frunció el ceño, terminó agachándose lo suficiente para estudiar mejor el mapa.

— ¿Te aseguraste que las condiciones atmosféricas fueran propicias?—el entrecejo del monarca se arrugó, por lo que el príncipe tuvo su respuesta— ¿Era el único que te ofrecieron?

—Me mostraron el catálogo, deja de criticar lo que hago—le reprochó, como si el Rey fuera el príncipe.

—Como sea—soltó fingiendo cansancio, se reincorporó y sin dejar de mirar a su padre, habló—me iré a entrenar.

— ¡Ah!—exclamó el Rey, llamando su atención—Bulma renunció a las misiones, tendrás que buscar a un científico para tu escuadrón o ir sin personal del área científica.

El joven guardó silencio, antes de que pudiera responder algo, simplemente asintió y se dirigió a la salida. Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo con la noticia. En primera instancia, su inquietud iba de la mano con la idea de que Bulma lo había pasado a llevar al no contarle primero. Era absurdo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado, por otra parte, la idea de no verla en las misiones lo decepcionaba profundamente. En el planeta solo se veían por las noches, ella tenía trabajos y él, entrenamientos y horarios que cumplía a raja tabla. Las misiones las veía como excusas para poder estar con ella. Naturalmente, pronto esa incomodidad cambió a molestia y la única forma de solucionar aquello era con la culpable de sus sentires. Suspiró con disimulo, pensando en organizar sus reproches y quejas para no olvidarlas al momento en que la viera, porque esa discusión no se quedaría en su cabeza, de alguna forma tenía que desquitarse.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Respiró agitada sobre su cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Sentía su cabello como segunda piel adherida a su espalda y hombros, sus manos aun apoyadas en los pectorales de su novio y sus pelvis sin romper unión. Sus ojos se entrecerraban, todavía presos del reciente placer, suspiró dramáticamente y se dejó caer sobre su torso, removiendo sus brazos de su pecho para poder rodear su cuello y abrazarlo. Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos como podían, alejados en algunos espacios dejados por las curvas que los hacían diferentes. Sintió las manos del guerrero adueñarse de su cintura y así, sintiéndose segura y cómoda, pensó en dormitar antes del segundo round.

—Hey—oyó cerca de su oreja, hundió su nariz en la curva de su cuello, no queriendo prestarle atención al tono tosco de su novio. — ¿Te harás la dormida?—preguntó con indignación para los segundos después sacudir su pelvis removiendo las entrañas de su intimidad. La joven pegó un brinquito sobre su cuerpo y giró hacia él con el ceño arrugado y dispuesta a quejarse pero él no se lo permitió y habló primero— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te retirarías de las misiones?

—Ah…—comentó olvidando su trato bruto—te lo iba a decir ahora.

—Pero no me lo dijiste—le reprochó mientras la veía volver a acomodarse sobre su hombro—si no te lo pregunto, no me lo dices. Encima, me entero de los últimos ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?

— ¡Por favor!—exclamó sorprendida—acabo de llegar, no hicimos otra cosa que follar y me reprochas por no decírtelo antes ¿En qué momento querías que te lo dijera? ¿Mientras te hacía sexo oral?—el príncipe frunció el ceño incómodo con sus palabras, Bulma suspiró y apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro—lo decidí en el momento, no tuve tiempo de decírtelo antes y pensé hacerlo ahora, pero te me adelantaste ¿En serio discutiremos por esto?

—No estoy discutiendo—se defendió desviando la mirada, totalmente rendido a la labia de su novia. Bulma rodó los ojos, obviando el humor del saiyajin, a veces uno de los dos amanecía más renuente y con ganas de discutir por cualquier cosa—me sentí pasado a llevar—confesó después de unos segundos.

—Oh…—fue lo único que pudo decir. Observó su serio semblante, sus mejillas sonrojadas débilmente, y no sabía si atribuirlo a vergüenza o al reciente orgasmo. Pasaron unos minutos donde se dedicó a admirarlo, se centró en sus ojos negros que a ella le encantaban y que ahora se le mostraban esquivos, su tono de piel bronceado perlado de sudor y en su entrada de cabello en forma de corazón que le causaba ternura. Sonrió enamorada y se le acercó para besarlo, posó sus labios en su mejilla y le dio un suave beso cargado de amor—perdón. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, no creí que te molestaría—susurró con un tono de voz meloso.

Vegeta no volteó a verla, intentando no sucumbir tan rápido a sus encantos sin embargo, luego de esos pucheros le siguió una cadena de besos continuos en su mejilla. Así no podía vencerla ni en sueños.

Después de unos minutos, volvieron a amarse, olvidando cualquier indicio de discusión, sólo eran él y ella, en su dormitorio, en su cama, amándose.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Cansada, revisó el siguiente libro de su lista. Sus ojos viraron por cada rincón del estante, hasta encontrarlo en la última repisa, tuvo que subirse a una pequeña escalera para poder alcanzarlo. Cuando bajó, lo dejó en el suelo apilado junto a los demás, que no eran más de cinco libros, los tomó todos juntos y buscó un puesto en algún rincón de la biblioteca. A ratos miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza, perseguida, como si alguien estuviera atento a su investigación personal, pero estaba sola en la sala con la recepcionista, una nativa de Krung, una especie de mediana estatura, muy pacífica. Bulma se sentó lo más alejada que pudo de la recepcionista, no quería que nadie supiera de su investigación.

Y es que para la joven, la situación por la que vivía ya no era coincidencia. Tres meses habían pasado, y en cada uno de ellos una situación en particular se repitió: la lujuria excesiva de su novio. No era siempre, por eso podía reconocerlo, había ciertos días consecutivos en que el príncipe actuaba diferente, más salvaje e incluso dominante, y con una energía casi inagotable. Aquello, se le estaba haciendo costumbre y estaba segura que no era algo normal, que debía de tener explicación, por eso estaba allí en la biblioteca buscando respuestas al comportamiento sexual de los saiyajin. La noche anterior había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y simplemente no podía evitarlo ¡Ella sí se cansaba! No tenía esa energía rebosante del saiyajin, le costaba seguir el ritmo y lo peor era que en esos días, más bien noches, le era difícil hacerle entender que se cansaba o que ya no quería seguir follando. Estaba agotadísima, había dormido solo un par de horas, él interrumpió su sueño constantemente y ya no sabía qué hacer para solucionar ese pequeñito pero importante detalle de su relación.

Ahora lo podía clasificar de alguna manera, ya que llevaban un tiempo desde que habían dado un paso más profundo e íntimo en su relación, y podía analizar lo que había vivido con él. Desde que comenzaron a tener sexo, que en ciertos días al mes, y cada mes sin falta, que el saiyajin se comportaba de esa forma, casi lo podía asociar a su período menstrual, como si el príncipe pasara por alguna etapa similar en su sexualidad y por eso ahora investigaba, ya no quería seguir en la ignorancia y necesitaba una explicación, y a la vez, una solución. Amaba tener sexo con él, pero cinco noches seguidas de constante sexo la estaba dejando sin energía y con secuelas físicas. Esas noches, donde su libido y salvajismo se combinaba más intenso que otras veces, no lograba disfrutar después del tercer encuentro. Era una combinación peligrosa, al menos para ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que en los libros que había seleccionado no había la información que necesitaba. Detallaban de procesos físicos, incluso ciclos lunares y los efectos en la raza guerrera, estaba el ciclo femenino y el proceso de reproducción, pero nada que se relacionara a su _problemita_ con su novio. Pero no se rindió, dejó los libros donde los había encontrado y siguió buscando. Encontró un par más, que después de quince minutos de revisarlos, encontró la misma basura resumida que los anteriores. Suspiró fastidiada, cerró con fuerza el libro y lo lanzó al mesón que tenía en frente del sillón. Había pasado la tarde buscando información para no encontrar nada nuevo, estaba frustrada. Mordió la mejilla interna del lado izquierdo y se quedó mirando el vacío, sin dejar de pensar en sus opciones.

— ¿Cuánto más estarás aquí?—pegó un brinco al oír la voz de su escolta y soltó un gritito chillón que lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo y cerrar los ojos por el insoportable sonido.

— ¡Por dios!—exclamó asustada al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pecho, intentando calmar sus latidos acelerados— ¡No me asustes así, idiota! Ay dios…

— ¿Qué estás investigando?—preguntó ignorando sus quejas, y antes de que la joven se recuperara del susto, tomó uno de los libros— ¿Por qué estás leyendo sobre sexualidad saiyajin? Creí que ya sabías _cómo funcionaba_ —dijo un tono de picardía que la hizo ruborizarse. Teeb no era expresivo, pero cuando solía hacer comentarios certeros sobre su relación con el príncipe y ahora que su relación era estable, el guerrero fornido era más accesible con ella, como antes.

—C-claro que lo sé—murmuró desviando la mirada—busco algo en específico pero no encuentro nada…

— ¿Y por qué no buscas en los ordenadores?—preguntó mientras ojeaba la portada del libro.

—Queda un registro imposible de borrar permanentemente—negó sin mirarlo—quizá tú sepas algo. —comentó alzando la vista hacia él. El saiyajin levantó la mirada del libro y la observó curioso, a pesar del pudor, decidió simplemente soltarlo. Teeb era el único aparte de Raditz que sabía de su noviazgo y a diferencia de su amigo, no bromearía ni se burlaría de ella. — ¿Hay ciertos días en que los hombres, estén más… ehm exc-excitados que otros días?—para cuando terminó de formular la pregunta, su rostro estaba completamente carmesí. Sus ojos zafiro resaltaban en su cara y el saiyajin la contempló estupefacto. No sólo por su pregunta en sí, sino que era raro verla así de vulnerable. Teeb meditó unos segundos, tomándose la pregunta con seriedad propia de él, cosa que agradeció la joven, le hacía más fácil la situación de ese modo.

—Ciertos días más excitados—murmuró pensativo— ¿Podrías ser más clara?

—Ah…—Bulma tragó saliva con dificultad, sentía un nudo en su garganta que le trababa las palabras, seguramente era la vergüenza, sin mirarlo habló—te daré detalles entonces… bien, hay días en que V-Vegeta está más excitado de lo normal, un poco violento y con _demasiada energía_ solo para follar ¿Es normal?—preguntó, con el rostro dibujado por la duda. Teeb asintió pensativo, giró hacia ambos lados y se sentó cerca de ella, Bulma al ver su actitud, le hizo un espacio expectante en su sillón, esperando que el adulto tuviera la respuesta tan anhelada.

— ¿Hay una frecuencia en particular?

—Todos los meses, por lo menos cinco días—respondió con rapidez, vio al saiyajin alzar ambas cejas y sonreír de medio lado— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes porque actúa así?

—Eso creo. ¿Coincide con algún momento de tu ciclo femenino?—preguntó curioso, la joven se encogió de hombros—si es lo que yo creo, necesito esa información.

—Y… ¿No puedes simplemente darme tu teoría?—preguntó con una sonrisa manipuladora, fue el turno de Teeb de encogerse de hombros.

—El príncipe ha mostrado síntomas de atracción contigo, probablemente quiera unirse—Bulma conocía el término y había hablado de ello con su novio antes, le era familiar y lo entendía pero no lograba comprender la relación con su situación, miró extrañada al saiyajin—para los saiyajin, es consolidarse con una sola pareja. Es una costumbre antigua, hoy en día cuesta que encuentres una pareja para la Unión. El Rey con su mujer se unieron, y la evidencia es el príncipe.

—No entiendo—comentó confundida—Vegeta y yo hemos hablado antes, y tenemos planes a futuro de seguir juntos, creí que ello era como unirse, para mí es como un matrimonio según mi cultura ¿Qué implica que Vegeta sea la evidencia?

—Para que una pareja se una, deben copular y reproducirse—contestó con rapidez, no dándole tiempo para interrumpir—la unión es eso. Reproducirse voluntariamente, el príncipe inconscientemente debe querer unirse a ti, busca preñarte y si lo asociamos a tu ciclo femenino, puedo suponer que hay días en que eso es posible y que él, lo reconoce. Todo instintivamente, claro está.

Bulma, perpleja, miró boquiabierta al saiyajin. Guardó silencio por un par de minutos y se concentró en la información que el guerrero le había confesado. Su ciclo femenino… pensó y pensó, hasta que la imagen educativa del ciclo femenino vino a su cabeza, lo analizó con cuidado y comparó al comportamiento de Vegeta y entonces todo encajó. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y exclamó al mismo tiempo que cubría sus mejillas con sus manos, intentando menguar el calor de su rostro con sus palmas frías.

— ¡Oh por dios, mis días fértiles!—Teeb frunció el ceño al no sentirse familiarizado con el término, la joven volteó hacia él y balbuceó con rapidez—las mujeres humanas tenemos un ciclo de cinco días de sangrado, le siguen 6 días donde la probabilidad de embarazarse es mínima y luego, cinco días fértiles—enunció mientras contaba con sus dedos, y el saiyajin atento la miraba—luego, 12 días de probabilidad baja de embarazarse. Es una estimación, pero algo así es…—murmuró pensativa—Entonces, ¿Vegeta puede percibir ello? ¿Es consciente de eso?

—No lo creo, es a nivel químico. Tus feromonas lo alteran y es su cuerpo quién lo percata, no él como tal. Pero descuida, ¿Estás usando _eso_ , no?—Bulma asintió frunciendo el ceño, recordando esa experiencia fría e incómoda en el servicio médico cuando Teeb la llevó al siguiente día de tener relaciones por primera vez con el príncipe.

—Sí… pero me preocupa en otro sentido—susurró sin mirarlo— ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya está en su dormitorio?

—Sí. —Respondió mirando en su comunicador—de hecho, a eso vine. A buscarte.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Vegeta observaba el paisaje desde el balcón de su dormitorio, intentando mermar los nervios que poco a poco comenzaban a sacudir sus tripas. Exhaló con fuerza y giró sobre su talón, entró a su dormitorio y cerró los ventanales, Bulma se quejaría si la habitación estaba fresquilla. No podía dejar de pensar en mañana, y era curioso porque su novia parecía despreocupada por el asunto y él estaba que se comía las uñas por la maldita competencia. Quizá no estaría tan nervioso si pudiera participar; ambos lo habían hablado, él no podía-aunque se moría de ganas-inscribirse en el torneo para luchar por ser su pareja, era demasiado sospechoso. Casi no se dirigían la palabra en público, su relación era neutral y por lo mismo, no había motivos para que se inscribiera más allá del verdadero significado del torneo y no podían permitir que nadie sospechara antes de tiempo de su relación.

Con el tiempo, estaba más que seguro que su padre no aprobaría su relación con ella. Muchas veces, durante sus cenas, estuvo a punto de confesarle aquello pero su lado racional le advertía lo que podía causar. Su padre veía a Bulma como una más de la manada ¿Qué padre aceptaría que el otro integrante de la manada, se follara al más débil del grupo? y aunque le resultaba repugnante que su padre fuera tan estúpido para caer en esa relación imaginaria, no lo podía culpar, él mismo había caído en la red seductora de Bulma, su padre, con otro significado, también había caído en su red. Desde niño se percató de ello, a principio lo miró con celos infantiles, y ahora lo invadía cierta culpa. Su padre la protegía de lo que él estaba haciendo con ella desde hace meses ¿Qué diría si se enterara? Conociéndolo, no sabía qué esperar. Por ello debían seguir actuando, por ello no podían delatarse en ese torneo ni en ningún momento hasta que se coronara, nadie se interpondría cuando fuera Rey. No les quedaba más opción que esperar.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe cuando la puerta de sus aposentos se abrió y cerró, supo que era ella. Suspiró y se sentó en su cama, aguardando por la loca de su novia. Y como tantas veces, la joven lo sorprendió cuando entró bruscamente en su alcoba y exclamó sin siquiera saludarlo.

— ¡Tú, maldito bastardo!—abrió los ojos de par en par al oírla. La joven se acercó rápidamente a él y se paró en frente, ella de pie y él sentado. No alcanzó a cuestionarla cuando siguió con su reproche— ¡Me quieres embarazar! ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?

— ¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! —Exclamó sorprendido y confundido— ¿Embarazar?

—Preñar—explicó—Teeb me lo dijo. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Además—continuó sin darle tiempo para hablar—te recuerdo que estoy usando un implante para evitar eso.

—No entiendo nada ¿Qué te dijo ese imbécil?—preguntó perplejo. Toda su actitud y reproches lo tenían completamente confundido. Bulma parpadeó un par de veces y luego cubrió su boca con sus manos, como si con eso pudiera recoger todas las palabras que acababa de soltar— ¿Qué?

—Diablos—murmuró arrepentida. Teeb había sido claro, Vegeta no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, era algo químico y de feromonas y más cosas que ella no manejaba en el momento ¿Por qué era tan intrépida e impulsiva? Y es que solo pensar en tener un hijo en esas alturas de su vida que la alteraba. A pesar de estar cuidándose de ello, la idea de que esa posibilidad estaba latente por esa situación en particular, la había inquietado más de la cuenta. —Lo siento… lo siento—repitió, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, se acomodó sobre sus piernas. Sentada de lado y con sus brazos colgando de su cuello.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso?—preguntó ensimismado, pero sus manos reaccionaron por su cuenta y respondió el abrazo, rodeó su cintura y la acomodó sobre sus piernas.

—Lo siento… me descontrolé—susurró en contra de la curva de su cuello—fui a la biblioteca por lo de anoche. —Vegeta frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco para poder ver su rostro, la joven le frunció el ceño y suspiró agotada—y por las noches anteriores.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?... —preguntó desviando la mirada—fue un poco intenso, solo eso.

— ¿Sólo eso?—preguntó indignada—Vegeta, te he dicho en todos los tonos. Nunca me escuchas—le reprochó. —Como sea, escúchame y no me interrumpas—el príncipe rodó los ojos, al final la que siempre interrumpía en las discusiones era ella, él respetaba los turnos de habla—todos los meses, desde que tenemos sexo, que esto se repite. Días en que te pones bruto y demasiado enérgico. Averigüé con Teeb, y resulta que esos días en que tú estás más caliente de lo normal, coinciden con mis días fértiles, donde la probabilidad que me preñe es más alta.

»Gracias al implante, que eso no ha pasado. Teeb me decía que para ustedes, los saiyajin, el unirse tiene relación con reproducirse. Al parecer, inconscientemente eso estás buscando, debes percatarte de que estoy en esos días y por eso, actúas así. A esa conclusión llegamos.

Vegeta la quedó mirando unos segundos, procesando toda la información que ella le había confesado y comparándola con lo que él sentía durante esos días que, aunque intentaba bajarle el perfil delante de ella, era más que consciente de que su comportamiento era diferente.

— ¿Y por eso soy un maldito bastardo?—Bulma sonrió arrepentida y se abrazó con más fuerza a su cuerpo, el saiyajin sonrió con disimulo y continuó—a decir verdad, creo que su teoría es bastante acertada. Durante esos días, tu olor es diferente.

— ¿Mi olor?—preguntó curiosa— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Huelo mal?—preguntó angustiada, separándose de su cuello para poder verlo. El príncipe negó rápidamente y sin responder, besó sus labios. La joven respondió por unos segundos solamente y se alejó a la brevedad para poder verlo— ¿Cómo es eso, qué tiene mi olor?

— ¿No descansarás hasta que te lo diga, no?—preguntó cansado—tu olor es peculiar. Al menos para mí, supongo que tiene que ver con eso de la Unión. Durante esos días se vuelve más intenso, difícil de soportar. No es desagradable, si te lo estás preguntando. —Bulma parpadeó sorprendida, siempre se dio cuenta de que él la olía con regularidad y a menudo se persiguió pensando que olía mal o algo por esa índole.

Vegeta no quiso dar más detalle de su mártir por ella, prefirió desviar la atención, ya se sentía lo suficientemente vulnerable con toda la situación expuesta pero en ese caso, no podía escaparse de la realidad que ella ya había reconocido. Una de sus manos que se habían adueñado de su cintura, comenzó a moverse, recorriendo con calma la curva de su cadera y espalda baja. La joven no tenía que esperar demasiado para saber qué estaba iniciando su novio.

— ¿Bromeas?—preguntó mirándolo a los ojos—dormí con suerte dos horas anoche, Vegeta—dijo con dramatismo, el príncipe frunció el entrecejo, dispuesto a defenderse pero ella continuó—si hice esta investigación, es por algo. No puedo seguirte el ritmo, así que durante mis días fértiles nos mantendremos alejados ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Q-qué?—se quejó, los ojos de la joven viraron de su rostro hasta la punta de su cola al verla erizada, tragó saliva nerviosa y desvió la mirada, evitando ser escudriñada por sus penetrantes ojos ónix—debes estar bromeando.

—N-no—dijo sin mucha convicción—no tengo las mismas energías que tú ni la condición física para soportarte ¡Me dejas hematomas!—exclamó volteando a verlo, soltó su cuello y se sentó más cómoda en sus piernas mientras recogía la manga de su ropa para mostrarle la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo. Vegeta frunció el ceño incómodo al ver las manchas violáceas en su nívea piel—no estoy exagerando Vegeta, lo paso mal durante esos días. Te puedo soportar dos o tres veces por noche, no más. No en esas condiciones.

El príncipe guardó silencio, Bulma medio sonrió cuando vio sus labios amurrados como si hiciera un puchero infantil. Volvió a acomodarse en contra de su pecho y rodear su cuello, supuso que su silencio le daba la razón. Cerró sus ojos mientras oía los pulsos del saiyajin, sintió las manos del guerrero rodear su cintura nuevamente, esta vez, con intenciones un poco más puras que antes. Vegeta apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza con suavidad, al calmar sus intenciones y analizar sus palabras, y por lo tanto, entender la situación, su nerviosismo por el día de mañana regresó. Pensó en ella, en cómo podía sentirse y entonces, se preocupó más de la cuenta ¿Debería hablar con ella sobre el tema? ¿Eso hacían las parejas, no? Apoyarse y ser confidentes… hablar de sus emociones y pensamientos nunca era sencillo para el heredero a la Corona, pero por ella hacía esfuerzos. Por ella hacía mucho y seguiría haciendo mucho.

—Mañana es el día… ¿Estás bien?—preguntó en un murmullo bajito, casi un susurro, como si alguien más pudiera enterarse de la complicidad que surgía de modo espontaneo entre ellos.

—Sí. Confío en los chicos… ¿Irás?—preguntó levantando la mirada para poder observar su rostro. El príncipe recogió una de sus manos de su cintura para poder acariciar su mejilla, Bulma cerró sus ojos agradecida por la caricia tan delicada y conciliadora. Sabía a lo que se exponían si le pedía que participara, ya lo habían hablado antes pero no dejaba de ser triste ni frustrante, para ella hubiera sido la mejor solución que él luchara, además, no podía evitar sentirse más segura si estaba en sus manos y si fuera él quien la defendiera, cualquier duda o inquietud sería opacada, porque él ganaría, de eso estaba segura.

—No lo sé—comentó finalmente. No hablaron más, era un tema que no querían seguir dándole vueltas y preferían confrontar la situación con calma, confianza en el escuadrón del príncipe y sobre todo, intentar contagiar al otro con su propia tranquilidad, siempre preocupándose del otro. Así era su relación ahora, para cada uno era más importante el bien estar físico y emocional del otro. Finalmente, después de unas caricias llenas de amor con deseo reprimido, se acostaron, ella se durmió casi al instante, él no pegó las pestañas en ningún momento de la noche.

* * *

(…)

* * *

A pesar de que intentaba demostrar calma, sus viseras estaban revueltas y ver a cada saiyajin haciendo elongaciones en la arena del campo, la alteraba más de la cuenta. Estaba temblando en la galería, sentada junto a su escolta, Bardock y el Rey.

—Cálmate—dijo sin mirarla el gemelo de cicatriz—el escuadrón del príncipe es muy poderoso, mucho más que varios de los que están allí.

—Uhm…—sus manos estaban frías, las frotaba sobre su regazo y suspiraba a cada minuto, impacientando a los saiyajin que la acompañaban— ¿Cuándo empieza?

—Cuando lleguen todos—respondió el Rey. Bulma frunció el ceño, observó el campo de arena en donde en una de las esquinas estaban sus amigos y por el otro lado, al menos diez guerreros de edad adulta como Bardock o Teeb. El recinto era como un estadio pequeño, sólo ellos eran el público. —Al parecer no vendrá nadie más…—comentó revisando su tableta digital—varios candidatos se bajaron al ver inscritos al escuadrón Elite de su generación.

Bulma contuvo el aliento, entre el grupo de diez guerreros, podía ver a Turles estirando sus músculos, y era él al que más temía, era él quien temía que ganara. Nadie desconfiaría de él, era el consejero del Rey, y temía que sus sobrinos confiaran al igual que los demás, y se relajaran al enfrentarse con él. Estaba segura, que Turles no estaba participando por buen samaritano, él cobraría su victoria.

—Turles, ¿Fue un buen guerrero en su juventud?—preguntó a Bardock, el consejero giró hacia ella y asintió— ¿To-todavía lo es?

—Sí. Nunca le he ganado en ningún enfrentamiento—el saiyajin adulto frunció el entrecejo al ver el rostro pálido de la científica, notó de inmediato el temor en sus ojos. Volteó hacia la arena y vio a su hermano gemelo, quien platicaba con un par de contrincantes.

—Es hora—murmuró el Rey, se puso de pie y los diez participantes y cuatro amigos de la humana, guardaron silencio. El monarca levantó su mano, sin siquiera soltar una palabra, la bajó con rapidez, dando el inicio a la lucha. Volvió a sentarse y sin mirar a la joven, habló—es un todos contra todos, esto hará la lucha más breve.

Bulma entendió, no había reglas, los participantes quedarían fuera si caían inconsciente o morían. Suspiró, abrazó su abdomen y observó cómo sus amigos se lanzaban a los saiyajin con los que nunca había entablado una conversación en su vida. Eran hombres fornidos, de aspecto intimidante y muy varonil, de los que casi podía imaginar una vida con ellos, donde era totalmente desdichada. Estaba segura, que cada uno de esos saiyajin, jamás la trataría con el amor y dedicación que Vegeta la trataba, estaba convencida de que esos saiyajin no la veían más que como un pedazo de carne, como una hembra dispuesta para copular, a la que les llamaba la atención netamente por sus pigmentos, porque era diferente y sobresalía de la población saiyajin de tonos monótonos. Ellos no la entenderían, ellos no la comprenderían ni admirarían su inteligencia, como Vegeta lo hacía.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el primer saiyajin salió volando del campo hacia la galería del sur, el hombre quedó incrustado en la construcción, con sus extremidades dobladas de forma anormal, espantada giró hacia el campo donde Turles sonreía victorioso ante su destreza, y ella se estremeció en su asiento.

—Esto ya tiene un resultado, enhorabuena—sonrió el Rey, se puso de pie seguido por Bardock—no tienes de qué preocuparte. —Bulma abrió la boca de sorpresa al verlo dispuesto a irse ¿En serio la dejaría sola para enfrentar esa situación? ¿Cómo la felicitaba por un resultado incierto? Ver el poder de Turles le remeció todo su ser, y para ellos, era una victoria segura y que a su juicio, no afectaría su vida ¿Obviaban la vida íntima del gemelo, o simplemente no la conocían? Sudaba frío con cada golpe, cada alarido y energía desbordante de los participantes.

Bulma los vio irse, muda, no fue capaz de pedir apoyo. Volteó hacia el campo, donde de los 14 participantes, quedaban solo 10, entre ellos Turles y sus amigos. El primero en caer de sus amigos fue Cauli, a manos de Turles. Pronto entendió la estrategia del gemelo, dejó que los demás saiyajin fueran eliminados por sus amigos y él, se encargaría de vencerlos. Cauli cayó inconsciente después de un intercambio de combos y patadas. Se paralizó en su asiento, encargados del servicio médico entraban con rapidez y se llevaban a los que perdían, con cuidado de no entrometerse en alguna batalla.

Observó a Broly quien en conjunto con Kakarotto, luchaban con tres sujetos, Raditz por su parte, con dos. Turles los miraba a cierta distancia, de brazos cruzados, esperando por un resultado.

—Ese maldito cobarde—murmuró Teeb, y Bulma no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el hijo de Nappa. Cuando dos de los guerreros que luchaban con el menor del escuadrón y Broly, cayeron inconscientes, el gemelo se lanzó a atacar a su sobrino. Broly aun luchaba con el último de los tres saiyaijn que habían arrinconado, por lo que el hijo menor de Bardock tuvo que enfrentarse solo a su tío.

Bulma contuvo los gemidos, expectante y tensa, observó cómo su amigo se defendía, al principio, de modo eficiente en contra del adulto. Pero a medidas que los minutos pasaban, el rendimiento del menor fue decayendo. Escuchó a Teeb maldecir, y con su corazón apretujado fue testigo de cómo el niño fue lanzado en contra de las murallas por una patada certera del gemelo, y no volvió a ponerse de pie.

—Algo anda mal…—susurró Teeb—esto es extraño—Bulma no le dio vueltas a las palabras del guerrero, solo podía mirar atónita como Turles, ahora se enfrentaba a Broly después de haber vencido al último saiyajin con el que luchaba.

Ver a Broly era recordar sus palabras antes del torneo, " _Pelearé por ti. Quiero ganar para ser digno de ti, ganaré para ser tu pareja_ " le había dicho, y aunque le incomodaban, prefería que fuera él quien ganara antes que Turles, al final, ambos se enfrentaban en serio por ser el ganador y tener el derecho a ser su pareja, pero sabía que si Broly era el triunfador y lo rechazaba, el saiyajin respetaría su decisión, no podía decir lo mismo de Turles.

Su amigo cayó a los quince minutos de haber iniciado la lucha en contra del gemelo. Teeb volvió a maldecir, ella estaba a punto de vomitar sus viseras. Finalmente, Raditz fue el único en pie junto a su tío. Bulma rogó a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que el saiyajin no se confiara del parentesco que tenía con el gemelo, que luchara tal como lo había hecho antes, que ganara. Su destino estaba en las manos del saiyajin de larga melena, y Raditz lo sabía.

El primogénito miró hacia la galería, donde ella estaba. Incluso con la distancia, sintió que cruzaron miradas, Bulma intentó calmarse y confiar, cuando se lanzaron uno contra el otro, terminó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, evitando ver el resultado.

—El muchacho perderá…—la declaración de Teeb la hizo gemir, soltar un alarido cobarde y estremecedor. Abrió sus ojos presa del miedo, miró la arena sin dejar de temblar, sus labios vibraban a destiempo de su cuerpo, era una gelatina viviente. Miró confundida como ambos saiyajin se enfrentaban de par a par, no comprendió las palabras lapidarias de su escolta, casi lo regaña por infundirle más temor, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Incluso con la distancia, pudo ver que su amigo estaba cansado. Sus movimientos empezaron a ralentizarse y Turles fue dominando el encuentro. No vio como inició la pelea, no pudo hacer comparaciones como lo hizo con Broly o Kakarotto. Notó que el gemelo le habló a su sobrino, pero no pudo escuchar su plática, después de un breve intercambio de golpes, donde la defensa de Raditz cada vez fue más deplorable, el consejero Real terminó dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo caer de rodillas, mientras el guerrero escupía sangre, el gemelo sujetó su melena y volvió a hablarle, Raditz intentó ponerse de pie, pero el adulto lo pateó en el mismo lugar de antes, haciéndolo vomitar más sangre. Finalmente, lo dejó caer y el joven no pudo ponerse de pie otra vez.

Bulma cubrió su grito con sus manos, sintió sus ojos humedecerse y sin moverse de su puesto, se largó a llorar. Teeb golpeó el asiento a su lado con su puño, rompiéndolo al instante. Pero su llanto no duró mucho, ahogó un gemido cuando sorpresivamente vio en el campo de arena aparecer desde la entrada del lugar a nada menos que el príncipe.

— ¿Ve-Vegeta?—preguntó en un susurro. Teeb miró igual de sorprendido que ella al príncipe que ingresaba con su porte imponente al círculo de pelea.

Turles, volteó hacia el príncipe confundido. Miró a todos a su alrededor, donde algunos ayudantes del servicio médico retiraban al menor de sus sobrinos y a Broly con rapidez.

—P-príncipe…—balbuceó Raditz, sin poder moverse en el suelo. Turles frunció el ceño y giró hacia su sobrino, volvió a centrarse en el heredero y sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué significa esto, príncipe?—preguntó confundido.

Vegeta no respondió, sin previo aviso saltó hacia el consejero y le lanzó un fuerte golpe en la quijada. Turles cayó al suelo en cuestión de minutos, el gemelo acarició su herida y miró con recelo al saiyajin. El príncipe lo siguió, caminó hacia él y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, le dio un puntapié en su abdomen. El saiyajin escupió sangre, podía ponerse de pie y luchar, pero no se sentía seguro al hacerlo en contra del heredero a la Corona. Turles volteó hacia él, le frunció el ceño y limpió la sangre de su boca.

—Usted no está inscrito—le reprochó— ¿Por q-?

—ERES UN TRAMPOSO—lo interrumpió con un grito. El gemelo guardó silencio y escondió su asombro, el príncipe sin dejar de mirarlo con rabia, ladró con indignación—haz estado envenenando a mi pelotón ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? Mis soldados no tienen este mediocre desempeño.

—No sé de qué está hablando…—mintió intentando ponerse de pie.

—No lo hagas—dijo tajante—si te levantas, te romperé los huesos. Ríndete ahora, y perdonaré tu falta de honor. —el saiyajin miró atónito al príncipe, miró a Raditz quien observó preocupado a su tío, tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió desviando la mirada—inteligente de tu parte. ¡Raditz!—el primogénito de Bardock pegó un brinco en su lugar y lo miró, atento a sus órdenes—eres el ganador. Última vez que toleraré estos descuidos, pusieron en riesgo la reputación de mi liderazgo.

Radtiz soltó un bufido cansado, lo observó retirarse rápidamente así como llegó, se fue. Buscó en la galería a su amiga, la joven estaba de pie por primera vez y sonriendo, mirando atónita hacia él. Sonrió complacido con esa panorámica, sabía que el honor y la reputación era el menor de las preocupaciones del príncipe, su intervención fue por ella. Giró hacia su tío, lo vio ponerse de pie en silencio y caminar hacia la salida. Se preguntó sobre esa trampa de la que habló el príncipe ¿Por qué su tío haría algo como eso para asegurar su victoria? Recordó sus palabras y su confusión creció.

" _No luches más, Raditz. Ella estará bien, la cuidaré_ " le había dicho sin dejar de mirarlo con seguridad mientras le sostenía el cabello, volvió a mirar su espalda mientras se iba, escupió un diente con sangre e intentó ponerse de pie, un sujeto vestido de blanco fue en su ayuda, a regañadientes aceptó su servicio.

—Rápido, debemos aplicarle el antídoto junto a los demás—abrió los ojos como plato ¿Su tío… realmente lo había envenenado? A eso se refirió el príncipe… ¿Por qué quería ganar a toda costa? Buscó nuevamente a Bulma en la galería, la joven ya no estaba allí. Su corazón latió con rapidez, darse cuenta de que su tío realmente quería a la joven como su pareja le erizó los vellos, pero no importaba. Ya había ganado, ella estaba a salvo.

* * *

(…)

* * *

No podía concentrarse, mientras movía sus dedos sobre el touchpad de su laptop, movía su pie repetidamente, tratando de contener las ansias. Ya era media noche, el torneo había terminado hace diez horas, estaban todos al corriente del resultado, omitiendo el detalle de la participación del príncipe. Raditz ni Teeb abrirían la boca al respecto, y cuando el heredero se entrometió, ningún trabajador del aula médica estaba en la arena por lo que no había más testigos y por alguna razón desconocida, Turles no había informado nada a nadie.

Bulma había querido seguirlo, al príncipe, lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle cada recoveco de su cuerpo, agradecerle, llorar y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando llegó a la salida del campo de arena, el príncipe ya se había ido. Intentó contactarlo, pero el guerrero se rehusó a verla. Al menos hasta el anochecer. Lo entendía, era lo más sensato, no verse después de semejante espectáculo que en ese momento, nadie les auguraba que se mantendría en hermetismo.

Ahora, en su laboratorio, completamente ansiosa por verlo, estaba intentando terminar el modelo en 3D de su Corporación. Pero su urgencia por verlo le había pasado la cuenta y no lograba trabajar con eficacia como estaba acostumbrada, podía dejar todo tirado y terminarlo por la mañana, pero ella no era así. Era un desafío personal, una vez lista la estructura, tanto externa como interna en el plano digital, podría iniciar al fin la construcción. Sus ganas de amar tendrían que esperar, por unos minutos nada más.

Después de quince minutos, se encontró sola en el laboratorio. Todos sus colegas y empleados ya se habían marchado, era la única alma que seguía en su escritorio con las puertas cerradas de su oficina particular. Teeb la había ido a buscar hace tres horas, lo dejó marcharse y de paso, que le avisara a su novio que tardaría en ir a sus aposentos, sabía que la presencia de Teeb allí era la señal de que Vegeta estaba esperándola en su cuarto. El soldado no dudó en respetar su decisión, con el tiempo se había ganado el respeto y la inmunidad en la población saiyajin, ya no corría riesgos al caminar sola por el palacio ni trabajar a esas horas de la noche.

Ingresó los últimos datos a la tabla numérica, esperó que el programa que ella misma creó, se ejecutara y finalmente, después de unos minutos, pudo contemplar su Corporación en gloria y majestad en un dibujo en tercera dimensión. Movió el fichero por cada ángulo, estudió cada rincón y perspectiva de la construcción y finalmente, después de muchas miradas críticas, lo aprobó. La ficha técnica, planos, cálculos y el proyecto en sí, estaba terminado, solo quedaba darle vida en el plano real.

Guardó todos los cambios, se aseguró que el archivo había quedado guardado correctamente al volver a abrirlo, felizmente pudo cerrar cada programa y finalmente apagar el ordenador. Se estiró levantando los brazos hacia el techo, sus huesos se quejaron y ella suspiró cansada. Apagó la luz de su oficina y activó la clave de seguridad en el panel digital cercano a la puerta. Hizo lo mismo al salir del laboratorio. Con sus manos en los bolsillos de su delantal, caminó por los pasillos del palacio en dirección a su nave-hogar, pero en el último cruce de pasillos, como siempre, se desviaría a los aposentos de su novio.

Sus pasos eran el único sonido que podía oír, las luces amarillentas que iluminaban los pasajes estaban un poco desgastadas, Bulma podía distinguir a medias los objetos que estaban a cuatro o cinco metros por delante, pero no era un problema, el camino se lo sabía de memoria. Al doblar por el último pasillo antes de llegar al cruce de pasajes cómplice de su relación, se detuvo. El recorrido estaba completamente a oscuras, y eso no era normal. Tragó saliva con dificultad, dudó en dar un paso más ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, de pronto el miedo dominó sus células, cada parte de su cuerpo le advertía que no diera un paso más. Respiró profundamente, relamió sus labios y volvió a tragar. Le era familiar, aquella sensación la conocía… ¿De dónde? Mordió su labio inferior, cerró sus ojos y avanzó. Era un miedo tonto e infantil… tenía 17 años, no podía actuar así frente a algo tan banal como la oscuridad.

Aun frente a su determinación, aceleró el paso. Sus pies casi no tocaban el suelo con lo rápido que caminó, casi corría. Podía ver la luz del otro pasillo, aquel destello iluminaba parte del pasaje a oscuras, no había nada que temer, pronto llegaría allí y podría enfrentarse a sus miedos imaginarios con más seguridad, nada malo pasaría, se convenció. Cuando el bendito destello tocó su cuerpo, sonrió aliviada, siguió su camino como si nada pasara, la prisa involuntaria de la que fue víctima por el temor, poco a poco se apagó. Suspiró cansada antes de entrar al pasaje completamente iluminado, pero en cuestión de microsegundos, su seguridad se apagó y su miedo volvió arrasando todo a su paso. Antes de detenerse, antes de avanzar, su cuerpo se paralizó, sus instintos le alertaron, supo que algo no iba bien. Iba a dar la vuelta, iba a enfrentarse a su monstruo imaginario de la oscuridad que acababa de vencer por pura inercia, pero una mano fuerte que cubrió su rostro y nariz la detuvo. Abrió los ojos de par en par, su corazón se paralizó, intentó gritar pero su voz fue silenciada por esa palma dura y áspera. Intentó correr, pero el peso de un cuerpo se apegó al suyo e impidió su huida. Quiso mirar por el rabillo de su ojo, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una armadura saiyajin, entonces, su visión se volvió borrosa, su cuerpo se sintió pesado y antes de darse cuenta, cayó dormida en los brazos del monstruo, del monstruo que siempre fue real, que siempre estuvo a su acecho, el que estaba dispuesto a repetir el ataque y esta vez, salirse con la suya, no como hace cinco años atrás.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A** : Creo que fueron cinco meses desde que no subía un capítulo de este fic, no fue por que no quería, como sabrán, mi seminario, los otros fic y a veces el ánimo, juega en contra... Bueno, lamento la demora, de verdad que lo siento. No recuerdo si lo mencioné antes, pero contando este cap, quedan cinco capítulos más el epílogo, sí. El final de JAT está muy cerca, pero según mis tiempos para actualizar y todo eso, quizás cuando termine, espero que este año.

Respecto al cap, debo decir un par de cositas, quise dejar en claro, espero haberlo conseguido, que su relación está más estable que nunca. Por eso sus reacciones, sus juegos y coqueteos. Lo otro, pensaba hacer el torneo un poco más extenso, pero si lo hacía, el cap sería muuuy largo y todo lo anterior se me fue de las manos por eso le di menos espacio al combate xDD fue muy express, lo siento. No sé si se entendió, pero lo que a Vegeta le pasaba al principio, de sentir el olor de Bulma más intenso que otras veces, era por esos días fértiles de ella. Todo a nivel químico y hormonal, es decir, desde siempre quise que lo de ellos fuera a un nivel muy profundo xD por eso se me ocurrió eso del _aroma_ , que en este fic, a Vegeta le juega mucho en contra. El proceso es simple, cuando Bulma pasa por sus días fértiles, Vegeta lo percibe inconscientemente y por eso se desesperaba, creo que es primera vez que revelo en que consiste en sí la _Unión_ en este fic, y bueno, es eso, reproducirse de modo voluntario, consolidarse con una pareja, establecerse. Y Vegeta que ya está decidido a unirse a ella-cuando sean mayores-pierde su control con esos días xDDD es algo bobo quizá xD perdón, cosas que se me ocurren!

Bueno, el próximo cap es el último con ellos manteniendo esa edad xD luego un salto temporal y que de verdad... así bien a lo chileno, quedará la cagá! xD se prenderá esta mierda*! xD perdón, me excedí, es la euforia de actualizar xD

Gracias a quienes dejan reviews, nunca está demás decir lo que influyen sus reviews en uno, en el ánimo o las críticas, sus opiniones o lo que esperan, reconforta y ayuda mucho a animarse a mejorar y encantarse, tomarle cariño a lo que uno hace, bueno no doy más la lata y me retiro por ahora.

Buen fin de semana! y Winter Is Here! xDD DOMINGOT IS COMING! YEY! xDD lo siento, la fiebre y el hype por GOT me tiene loca xDD

Gracias por leer hasta aquí! nos leemos! bye bye! Perdón la ortografía, las palabras revueltas, extras o restantes xDD! avisen cualquier cosa!


End file.
